UWE: Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: What Will Happen When People All Over The Galaxy Come To Fight In The UWE? Read And Find Out! Applications Are CLOSED! Rated-T For Safety! Amazing Logo Is By KingOfMyOneTrueWorld.
1. Exibition Match

**Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment**

Well So Far... I've Got 2 OCs And 1 Incomplete... Since toonwriter And DarkDragon90 Were Here First...

"The Highest" Tyson Blake Is The Story's Starting UWE Omega Champion!

"The Arch Angel" Mason Stone Is The Story's Starting UWE Hardcore Champion!

And Just Because I Feel Nice... I'll Give You All A Exibition Match Between Tyson And Mason Right Now!

By The Way UWE Is No Count Out In Every Match!

**Match: "The Arch Angel" Mason Stone Vs "The Highest" Tyson Blake (Non-Title)**

("Halo" By Machine Head plays to cheers)

"The following contest is a non-title exibition match! Introducing first from San Diego, California, weighing in at 210 Pounds and standing at 6'0... He is the reigning UWE X-Treme champion: "The Arch Angel" MASON STONE!" Announced Bugs Bunny.

*Mason walks down the ramp raising his title for all to see as white and black pyro go off like a machine gun!*

"Well folks, this is a non-title match but Mason has a chance to prove himself to the entire locker room if he can pin or submit the champion in the exibition!" Exclaims Donkey Kong.

"Are you stupid? Mason is a pathetic Hardcore Champion nothin' more!" King Mickey angrily said.

("Mama Said Knock You Out" LL Cool J plays to boos)

"And his opponent, from Washington DC, weighing in at 234 pounds and standing at 6'0... He is the reigning UWE Omega champion: "The Highest" TYSON BLAKE!" Again announced Bugs Bunny.

*Tyson Enters doing a Booker T like entrance with a cocky grin and the title around his waist!*

"Now this man is the legend of the company! He has been on a major roll since he became the UWE Omega champion!" Mickey shouted in happiness!

"Oh please! This man cheats every chance he gets and disgraces his own family! Personally i hope mason defeats Tyson and shuts him up!" Hoped DK

*The bell rings and tyson and stone lock up in the collar and elbow tie-up, but Tyson easily turns into Fisherman Suplex! 1... Kick out!  
Mason quickly gets to his feet and ducks a Savate Kick from Tyson and smashes Tyson with a STO!*

"Well these two are evenly matched in the first couple of seconds of this match!* Says DK.

*Mason quickly follows up the STO with a Neckbreaker! 1... Kick out! Mason drags Blake to his feet and tries for a Vertabreaker... Only for Tyson to counter Into a Backslide Pin!*

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

"Darn it! Tyson almost had the win!" exclaims Mickey

*Blake then irish whips Stone to the corner only for Mason to counter into a DOUBLE JUMP MOONSAULT!*

1...

2...

Kick Out!

*Mason then keeps up the momentum with a Dropkick to the face followed by The Angel Effect! (Side Effect)*

"Angel Effect! Mason Is Gonna Win!" Yells DK In excitement!

"Come on Tyson, GET UP!" Exclaims Mickey!

*Mason then waits in the corner and raises both fists In the air. Signaling for the Halo Breaker (Codebreaker)...*

"Here it comes!" Says DK.

"I can't watch..." Says Mickey Glumly.

*Mason runs... SAVATE KICK!*

"Oh no!" Screams DK.

"Oh yes!" Yells Mickey.

*Tyson then climbs the top rope and hits a Diving Leg Drop to the throat! He then applys The Tyson Special (Figure-4 Leglock And Dragon Sleeper Combination). Mason is screaming in pain... Mason crawls with all his strength to the ropes... He grabs the bottom rope to break the hold!"

"YES! Mason made it to the bottom rope!" Says DK In Joy

"He got lucky..." Grumbles Mickey

*Mason slides out the ring trying to catch his breath... Tyson follows him... Tyson kicks Mason in the gut for Vertical Supex... But Mason counters into a Tornado DDT onto the steel steps!*

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Chants The Crowd

"My god!" Exclaims Mickey in horror

"Folks that is why Mason is the UWE Hardcore Champion!" Yells DK.

*Tyson shows his face to reveal he has donned the "Crimson Mask". Mason then grabs Tyson and throws him back into the ring and pins him!*

1...

"Come on Tyson, KICK OUT!" Yells Mickey.

2...

"Its All Over!" Screams DK.

*No! Tyson just barely kicks out!*

"How the hell did Tyson kick out of that?..." Asks DK.

"He is a Blake... They are tough bitchs!" Says Mickey

*Mason does not lose his cool... Instead he bouces off the ropes... Runs at Tyson... AND GETS THE HIGHEST DROP (Leg Lariat/Rough Ryder)!*

"From out of nowhere!" Screams Mickey!

"Oh No!" Yells DK.

Tyson covers! Hooking the leg!

1...

2...

3! Tyson wins it!

"Here is you're Winner... The UWE Omega champion... "The Highest" Tyson Blake!" Announces Bugs Bunny!

"So close... Mason nearly had him!" Complains DK.

"Well nearly is not enough, Goodnight everybody!"

**And Thats A Wrap... Remember You Can Submit Up To Three OCs... See Ya... Review And Tell Me What Ya Thought Of The Match!**


	2. Augest Week 1

**Well Hello Everybody! I Left Out 1 VERY Important Detail... Clothes! I Totally Forgot! For The People Who Have Been Loyal Please Leave The Appearance Of Your Character In Your Review! And Here Is The First Official Chapter U...W...E! For The Record People Like Tom And Jerry Or Someone Really Small Will Be More Human...**

**Here Are The Champions And Who They Defeated For The Title And How Long They Are Reigning At The Moment!**

**UWE Omega Championship (World): "The Highest" Tyson Blake Defeated "The Blueprint" Master Chief (c) In A 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match At Judgement Day (2 Months Reign)**

**UWE X-Treme Championship (Hardcore): "The Arch Angel" Mason Stone Defeated "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki (c) In A Hardcore Match At Barely Legal (4 Months Reign)**

**UWE High Flyin' Championship (Cruiserweight): "The #1 Hater Of Materialism" Yossi Hayat Defeated "Super Star Kicker" Daisuke Namikawa (c) In A Ladder Match (11 Months Reign)**

**UWE Duos Championship (Tag Team): The Zombie Combo (Hidan And Kakuzu) Defeated Tom And Jerry (c) In A Steel Cage Match At Against All Odds (1 Day Reign)**

**UWE Queen Championship (Divas): "The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki Defeated Roxanne Stone (c) In A Bra And Panties Match At Barely Legal (4 Months Reign)**

**UWE Galaxy Championship (I.C): "The Amestrian Papermaster" Elicura Havoc-Readman Defeated Jean Havoc (c) In A Father Vs Son, Career Vs Title Match At Against All Odds (1 Day Reign)**

**("Enemy" By Sevendust plays as the intro to Monday Night Brawl)**

Donkey Kong (DK): Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Monday Night Brawl! We are live in Chicago, Illinois!

Mickey Mouse: Last night at Against All Odds... It was incredible, TWO titles changed hands

DK: Yeah, The Zombie Bros. defeated current champs: Tom And Jerry for the UWE Duos Championship in a steel cage match!

Mickey: And sadly the career of Jean Havoc ended when he lost to his Son Elicura... along with his UWE Galaxy Title... It was very emotional... We will see his retirement speech later tonight

**("S.O.S. (Anything but Love)" By Apocalyptia plays to cheers)**

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Last Chance for the UWE Queen championship! Introducing first, The challenger! from Seattle, Washington... Weighing in at 145 pounds and standing at 5,5... Roxanne Stone!

*Roxxane comes to the ring with an entrance like Trish Stratus...*

DK: Well folks, Roxanne lost the Title and her clothes back at Barely Legal to Rukia and has had three tries to get it back and has not been successful...

Mickey: I don't understand how Roxanne deserves ANOTHER shot at the belt...

DK: MICKEY! Roxanne is one of the most talented divas on the roster! how can you say that?

**("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays to boos)**

RA: And her opponent, Residing in Karakura Town, Japan, Weighing 134 pounds and standing at 5'3... She is the UWE Queen champion... "The Shinigami Original"... RUKIA KUCHIKI!

*Rukia comes out with an entrance similar to ECW's Vampire Diva: Ariel!*

**(The Bell Rings)**

*Kuchiki and Stone get into a Collar and Elbow Tie-Up, Roxanne does a Headlock Takedown and hits a Leg Drop... Roxanne then hits a Snap DDT!*

DK: Well Roxanne is out wrestling Rukia in the first few seconds of the match

*Stone then whips Rukia into the corner and then runs at her only to get a pair of feet to the face... Stone wobbles around the ring dazed... Rukia then follows up with a Springboard Blockbuster and a pin!*

1!

2!

Kick Out!

*Rukia then hits a massive Brainbuster, Kuchiki then climbs to the top rope... She dives for a Diving Crossbody... But Stone quickly hits a Dropkick to the mid-air Rukia! Roxanne then Signals for The Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate)! But in mid-move Rukia pushes Stone towards the ropes and then hits a Snap Scoop Powerslam Pin!*

DK: Ow! Nice slam by Rukia!

1!

2!

Kick Out!

*Rukia follows up the move with a Oklahoma Slam... No! Roxanne counters with an elbow to the face and then follows up with a MASSIVE Straight Jacket Neckbreaker!*

DK: Oh Jeez! Lights out for Kuchiki!

Mickey: Come On Rukia, GET UP!

*Roxanne then climbs the top rope and hits a Diving Bulldog to the dazed "Shinigami Original", Roxanne keeps the momentum on her side with a huge Facebreaker Knee Smash!*

*"This Is The End!" Screams Roxanne as she signals for the Twisted Reality... and she hits it!*

DK: Yes, We are gonna crown a new champ!

Mickey: No! No! No!

1!

2!

NO! Rukia puts her foot on the bottom rope!

Roxanne: WHAT!?

Crowd: WHAT!?

Referee: WHAT!?

DK And Mickey: WHAT!?

Stone Cold: What?

Crowd: What?

Stone Cold: What?

Crowd: What?

DK: How on earth did Rukia save herself there?

Mickey: YES! Come On, Rukia!

*Roxanne then climbs to the top rope for a Moonsault... She jumps... And Crashes to the mat due to Rukia rolling out the way!*

DK: Oh No! Roxanne misses the Moonsault!

Mickey: And Rukia stalking her injured prey...

*Rukia sets her up for the Soultaker (Cross Rhodes)! And she drops Roxanne on her face with the move!*

DK: SHIT!

Mickey: YES!

*Rukia covers and hooks both legs!*

1!

2!

3!

**(The Bell Rings And The Match Is Over!)**

*Rukia gets up and grabs her title and leaves without a celebration or a few words...*

R.A: Here is you're winner via pinfall and STILL The UWE Queen champion: "The Shinigami Original" RUKIA KUCHIKI!

*Roxanne sits in the ring dejected as she cries her sorrows out and pounds the mat in frustration*

DK: Well Ladies and gentleman due to the stipulation of this match... Roxanne can not challenge for the UWE Queen Championship for as long a Rukia is champ...

Mickey: Yes! Finally... That pest is down and out!

DK: Oh come on! Give Roxanne some credit!

Mickey: Never!

DK: You Suck!

* * *

**(Backstage, GM's Office)**

Connor Jobling (GM): Hello? Yeah... What? You're gonna promote this company? Yeah, thanks... FWC...

*Suddenly "The Legend Killer" Megaman X barges in!*

Connor: Can i help you?

Megaman X: Damn straight! Why am i not on the card?!

Connor: Hmm... I sense anger... Would you like a match?

Megaman X: Yeah! I can beat anyone in this whole damn arena!

Connor: Hmm... Fine... Go to the ring and wait for your mystery opponent...

Megaman X: I'll Win, Just watch me!

*Megaman then leaves the office and heads to the entrance ramp.*

**("Burn In My Light" By Mercy Drive plays to loud boos)**

*Megaman cracks his knuckles and says "Showtime!"*

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, From Capcom, Weighing in at 245 Pounds and standing at 6'3... "The Legend Killer" Megaman X!

*Megaman does a heel Randy Orton, Not Viper, LEGEND KILLER!*

DK: How dare this rookie show such disrespect to the GM!

Mickey: Well you gotta admit, X has a excellent history so far in UWE. The First ever UWE Triple Crown Winner and has won the UWE Galaxy Championship a record 9 times! 9 times!

DK: Yeah? Well I still don't like him...

RA: And his opponent... Making his return to the UWE...

*Kane-Like Pyro Blasts!*

**("Children Of The Grave" By White Zombie (Cover Of Black Sabbath) plays to a thunderous ovation!)**

DK: Oh my lord... I know that music...

Mickey: No! It Can't Be... Not him!

*Rogen Townsend rides out on his motorbike to a standing ovation as X pales in the ring. Rogen's entrance is a fusion of "American Badass" Undertaker and Kane*

RA: From Burslem, Stoke-On-Tent, Staffordshire, England, Weighing in at 301 Pounds and standing at 7'0, ROGEN TOWNSEND!

DK: He is back! Rogen is back from a serious arm injury he suffered in a hardcore match back at the 2011 Backlash!

Mickey: No! Connor You Bastard...

**(The bell rings!)**

*X Runs at Rogen only to get a big boot that nearly takes his head off! Rogen then follows up with a picture perfect Spinebuster! Rogen then throws X into the corner and starts unloading with punches!*

DK: Rogen is just destroying X!

Mickey: Come on ref! Stop this!

*Rogen then tosses Megaman overhead with a Fallaway Slam! 1... 2... Megaman Kicks Out! Rogen tries for a Chokeslam... But Megaman counters with a nice Impaler DDT!*

DK: Ok, That Was A Good DDT!

Mickey: Finally we agree on something!

*1... KICK OUT! Megaman then Dropkicks Rogen into the corner then follows with a Running Bulldog! Rogen then Knife Edge Chops X so hard that X goes flying! Rogen then sprints at X for a Spear but X leapfrogs over him and hits Jumping Twisting Enzuigiri right to the neck of Rogen. 1... 2... But Rogen then stands up with X in his arms and hits a massive Oklahoma Slam right to the mat.*

DK: Great strength by Rogen!

Mickey: *Groans*

*Rogen, feeling brave, climbs the top rope and hits a MASSIVE 300 Pound Moonsault!?*

DK: Holy Shit! How does a 300 hundred pounder do a fuckin' Moonsault?!

Mickey: That was scary but amazing!

*Rogen then sits in the corner with an emotionless look in his eye...*

DK: Here it comes... The WCD-World Coming Down (Clothesline From Hell)!

Mickey: Megaman's world is about to go down!

*Rogen runs and nearly takes Megaman's damn head off with a WCD that makes him flip from the impact!*

DK: Good god!

Mickey: What impact!

*Rogen then puts one foot on X for a cover...*

1...

2...

3!

RA: Here is your winner... Rogen Townsend!

DK: Well... Rogen successful in his return...

Mickey: I do hope X is Okay!

Crowd: Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!

*Rogen then leaves through his sea of adoring fans!*

***Commercial Break***

* * *

**("Paint It Black" By The Rolling Stones plays to boos.)**

*Yossi appears with his title around his waist doing a Heel Chris Jericho entrance with black lights and pyro instead of blue!*

DK: Ladies and gentleman, we are back live as Yossi Hayat gets ready to defend his title!

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it for the UWE High Flyin' championship! Introducing first, From Haifa, Israel, weighing in at 210 pounds and standing at 6'4, he is the UWE High Flyin' champion... "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem"... Yossi Hayat!

MIckey: Well Yossi is not really a high flyer folks. But he does have his moments in the sky!

DK: Oh please... This man disgusts me! He thinks Jewish people are better than atheism followers... How dare he!

**("Modest (Remix)" By Peroxwhy?gen plays to massive cheers.)**

*Hernan Ortiz makes his appearance like TNA's Jeff Hardy!*

RA: And his opponent... The Challenger! From San Diego, California... Weighing in at 195 pounds and standing at 5'11... Representing the Blazing Wolves! Hernan Ortiz!

DK: Hernan Ortiz... The founder of the very first UWE stable: "The Blazing Wolves!" The crowd loves him and his group! He will make a excellent High Flyin' champ!

Mickey: But remember a title can not change hands via DQ... And Yossi has got himself DQ'ed before to keep his title! and Hayat reigned for ELEVEN months now! Longest reign in history!

**(The bell rings!)**

*Yossi begins the match by slapping Ortiz right across the mouth followed by a simple Scoop Slam! Hayat then mounts Hernan and begins punching the hell out of him 1! 2! 3! 4! Yossi gets off to break the ref's count. Yossi then Irish Whips a dazed Ortiz into the corner and... Misses a Stinger Splash! Ortiz is on the apron... Ortiz springboards and hits a huge Crossbody! 1... 2... Kick Out!*

DK: Yossi tried playin' dirty and it cost him!

*Hernan then grabs Hayat and hits a Standing Shiranui! 1... 2... Kick Out! Ortiz speeds the match up with a Pele' Kick sending Yossi into the corner followed by a Tornado DDT out of the Corner!*

Mickey: Dang, Yossi has had little to no big moves in this match so far!

*Ortiz climbs the top rope and signals for Final Countdown (Swanton Bomb)! but Yossi rolls out ring and tries to catch his breath... Ortiz follows him... And gets a Reverse STO sending Hernan face first into the steel steps! Yossi then throws Ortiz back into the ring... Yossi waits on the apron, taunting for Hernan to get to his feet! Hayat springboards and takes him down with a Springboard Hurricanrana Pin! 1... 2... KICK OUT!*

DK: My lord, what a leap from Yossi!

Mickey: I told you! Yossi is a great High Flyin' champ!

DK: Dang!

*Yossi drags Ortiz to his feet and drops him on his head with the Rage Of God (Evenflow DDT)! 1... 2... KICK OUT!*

DK: Ortiz showing a lot of heart. But I think that Reverse STO from earlier is really effecting his performance!

Mickey: Yossi is one of the most intelligent wrestlers on the roster... He knows what he is doing...

*Yossi lifts Hernan up again and locks him in the Convert Punisher (Crossface)! Ortiz is screaming in pain as Yossi is pulling away at his neck! But wait... Ortiz rolls Yossi onto his shoulders! 1... 2... Yossi releases the hold and kicks out! Hayat charges at Ortiz... And Hernan lifts him up and drops with a Double A Spinebuster!*

DK: SPINEBUSTER!

Mickey: What strength shown by Ortiz!

*Ortiz climbs to the top rope and hits a Diving Leg Lariat! 1! 2! KICK OUT! Hernan feeling brave goes to the top rope again... He dives... DIVING CROSSBODY! But wait Yossi rolls though and hooks him up for the Blast From The Good Times (Brainbuster)! But wait Ortiz rolls him up... Yossi rolls through again into a pinning situation... HEY! Yossi has the tights and the ropes for leverage! Ref does not see! 1... 2... 3! Hayat Stole It!*

DK: But... But... Come on, ref... He... Cheated!

Mickey: My, my... What a nice victory for our High Flyin' champ!

RA: Here is you're winner and STILL the UWE High Flyin' champ..."The #1 Hater Of Materialisem" Yossi Hayat!

*Yossi leaves saying his win was destiny... he turns around and gets a SUPERKICK from a blue hedgehog... SONIC AND TRAVIS? Travis Touchdown throws Yossi back into the ring and Sonic hits the Sonic Boom (High Cross Body) on Yossi, followed by Travis hitting the Blood Berry (Frog Splash) and Ortiz ending it with a big Final Countdown!*

DK: Revenge is a bitch Hayat!

*The Wolves leave the ring with Ortiz Mouthing to the camera "Don't mess with the Blazin' Wolves!"...*

Mickey: Oh come on... That was a mugging!

* * *

**(Backstage in the Hardcore Dynasty's locker room)**

Mason: Roxanne... I'm so sorry you did not win the title...

Marcus King: We are really sorry...

Roxanne: *Sigh* Guys just leave me alone!

*Roxanne leaves the locker room dejected... But bumps into Rogen Townsend!*

Roxanne: Oh! I'm sorry... I Wasn't looking where i was going!

*Rogen raises a hand to say "It's Alright..."*

Roxanne: I should be going...

Rogen: Wait...

Roxanne: Did you just speak? You don't normally speak...

Rogen: Sending your friends away won't help you...

Roxanne: Ack! What do you know!?

Rogen: A lot actually... Maybe we should sit down and have a coffee at the calf... Tell me you're problems...

Roxanne: *Sighs* Ok...

*They Leave Together as Hidan and Kakuzu can't believe what they just saw!*

Hidan: Did... Rogan just speak for practically the first time?

Kakuzu: Did he just get a date?

Both: *Sighs* What is the world coming to!?

* * *

Back at the ring... The ring is decorated for a ceremony...

**("Virtual Insanity" By Jamiroquai plays to a mixed reaction.)**

*Elicura Havoc-Readman enters the arena with entrance similar to "WWE's Apex Predator" Randy Orton!*

DK: Well we have to understand that Elicura must be heart broken that he was the one that had to put a stake through the heart of his father's career.

Mickey: Jean Havoc was and is one of the all time greats of this company...

*As we can all see Elicura is wearing a fancy suit.*

**("Break The Silence" By Killswitch Engage plays to weak cheers)**

*The GM of UWE makes his appearance with an entrance similar to MVP*

DK: Well here is one of the first ever UWE superstars!

*Connor gets a mic and he is also wearing a fancy suit.*

Connor: Alright... Shall we begin the heart breaking moment?

(Crowd boos like crazy chanting "HAVOC!" "HAVOC!")

**("Bleed It Out" By Linkin Park plays to a standing ovation.)**

RA: *In Tears* Introducing the guest of honor... From Central City, Ametris... Weighing 267 Pounds and standing at 6'4... He is... He is... JEAN HAVOC!

*Jean Havoc comes out doing an entrance similar to WWE's Christian.*

Connor: Well... Jean you were a great superstar... A record 8 month reign with UWE Galaxy belt...

Jean: Hold on... I did things other than win belts... I met the love of my life... YOMIKO READMAN!

**("Fully Alive" By Flyleaf plays to cheers)**

*Yomiko comes to the ring just like TNA's Mickie James!*

Connor: Ah, the always beautiful Yomiko...

*Connor tries to kiss Yomiko's hand but gets slapped in return!*

Yomiko: Sorry Connor, only Jean gets to touch me...

*Elicura is laughing yet crying at the same time... *

Connor: Ok... Instead of slapping me in the face... I also here to announce that there will be a DVD coming out soon detailing Jean Havoc's past and career...

Crowd: Thank You Havoc! Thank You Havoc!

**("Teacher" By Jim Johnston plays to extremely loud boos)**

*Shawn Striker makes his appearance just like Matt Striker!*

Elicura: What the hell!? This is meant to be a special moment! LEAVE!

Shawn: Mr. Jobling... Jean Havoc, a legend? Don't make me laugh! Instead of celebrating this old fossil... We should be looking towards the future... And that future is ME!

Connor: Hmm... You are right! We need to celebrate the future and that future is Elicura Havoc-Readman!

*Without alerting Striker... Jean had snuck behind... And takes him down with the UnEmployment (Killswitch)! Yomiko then has a shot at Striker with a Paper DDT (Standing Tornado DDT)! Connor then throws Shawn in the corner... Elicura sets up on the top rope... and drops him with the Paperbomb (Top Rope Powerbomb)!*

Connor: Now that he is down... We will now show the first of Jean Havoc's greatest moments!

**(We go to the Titantron for a look at a clip of the DVD "Total Havoc"...)**

Augest 29th, Year 2000... The World War 3 PPV...

DK: Here we go! Duke Nukem puts the title belt on the line against a noob who disrspected him!

Mickey: Oh jeez... Nukem was just over reacting!

*The highlights show Duke destroying Havoc most of the match... But wait Nukem has a chair!*

Mickey: Oh no! Duke wants to kill this man...

*Nukem swings the chair... But gets a Jean Terminator (Van Daminator)! Havoc follows up with the UnEmployment!*

1...

DK: Oh my god!

2...

Mickey: Can it be done?

3! Havoc is the champion!

DK: I cannot belive it!

Mickey: Well believe it... Havoc just defeated Nukem and won the Omega title!

**(The rest of the footage will be shown on the DVD...)**

*Havoc and his family leave as Jean's music is blasting in the background as the crowd chants "Please Come Back!" or "Thank You Havoc!" as Jean salutes the crowd one more time.*

(After the decorations are put away the Ring Announcer returns to the ring to announce the main event.)

RA: Ladies and gentleman... The following 6-man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall... And it is your main event of the evening!

**("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays to boos)**

Crowd: You Suck! You Suck!

RA: Introducing first, From Washington DC, weighing in at 234 Pounds and standing at 6'0... He is the UWE Omega Champion... "The Highest" Tyson Blake!

DK: Well now that the emotional stuff is all done time to return to what this company does best... Wrestle!

Mickey: Yeah! Our Omega champ is the best wrestler here... Ever since he beat Master Chief for the title... He has retained by pinfall or submisson everytime! He does a lot a great big moves!

DK: Most of his "Big" moves have to be done when the ref is looking away if he does not want to get DQ'ed!

**("Off The Chain (Orchestral Remix)" By Dale Oliver plays to boos)**

*The Zombie Bros enter with a feel to Beer Money Inc... With Kakuzu as Bobby Roode and Hidan as James Storm!*

RA: And his tag team partners! From Parts Unknown... At a joint weight of 501 pounds... Representing The Akatsuki! They are the UWE Duos champions... Hidan and Kakuzu... THE ZOMBIE COMBO!

Mickey: How dare these fans insult Hidan and Kakuzu... I hope Hidan sends them to Jaishin!

DK: *Sigh*

**("Numb" By Linkin Park plays to cheers)**

*Cameron Stevens enters in a Sheamus-like Fashion... Beating his cheat and all.*

RA: And their opponents! First from Los Angeles, California... Weighing 215 pounds and standing at 6'0... He is "The Shadow"... CAMERON STEVENS!

DK: Well the student of "The High-Riser" Kenny Dentons looks ready to go! "The Shadow" is also a former UWE High Flyin' champ!

Mickey: Ah... Kenny Dentons... WHAT A JOKE HE WAS!

*Stevens slams his fist on the table hearing that comment about his teacher!*

Mickey: *Scared* Best Wrestler Ever!

**("Skies On Fire" By AC/DC plays to cheers)**

RA: And his tag team partner from Miami, Florida... Weighing 213 pounds and standing at 6'1... "Total Chaos"... Toby Moles!

*Toby makes a appearance like Austin Aries!*

DK: Well we have not seen this dude in a while! Former X-Treme and High Flyin' champ: Toby Moles!

Mickey: *Groans* Why could he not stay gone?

**("Longnecks And Rednecks" By Serg Salinas plays to a MASSIVE cheers!)**

*Michael Armington makes a entrance like James Storm!*

RA: And finally! From South Gate, Michigan... Weighing 201 pounds and standing at 6'2... Making his UWE Debut... "The Cowboy"... MICHAEL ARMINGTON!

Mickey: A Armington!? I HATE Armingtons!

DK: What a surprise... Michael has joined UWE!

(The bell rings!)

*Toby and Kakuzu start out with a collar and elbow tie-up which ends in Kakuzu pushing Toby into the corner followed by brutal shoulder tackles! Kakuza then Chokeslams Moles hard to the mat! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Kakuzu tries to pick Toby up... Knee to the head by Toby followed by a bulldog! 1! 2! Kick out... Toby then gets on the apron and waits for Kakuzu to get to his feet... Toby tries a Springboard Clothesline... But Kakuzu counters into a Standing Spinebuster!*

DK: The strength of Kakuzu! Catching a flying 213 pound kid and driving him to the mat!

MIckey: He is deceptively strong...

*1... 2... Kick out! Kakuzu then tags Hidan in so they can go for the Immortal Destruction Bomb (Suplex by Hidan/Powerbomb by Kakuzu combination)... But wait... Toby counters with an Arm drag to Hidan and a Hurricanrana to Kakuzu!*

DK: Toby just took down two men at the same time!

Mickey: Ugh... I could do that if i did not hurt my knee training for the olympics...

*Toby tags Michael in and Armington starts pounding away at Hidan's head followed by a Northen Lights Suplex! Armington then climbs the top rope for a Split-Legged Moonsault... but gets double knees to the face by a recovered Hidan! the follower of Jashin then plants Michael with... Jashin's Wrath (Skull-Crushing Finale)! Tyson and Kakuzu send Toby and Cameron to the outside with clotheslines! Michael is on his own and about to lose this match! Hidan covers hooking the leg!*

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

DK: Yes! Michael is still in there!

Mickey: Hit the move again!

*Hidan hooks Armington again for the Jashin's Wrath... Michael wiggles free... NEARLY KICKS HIS HEAD OFF WITH THE LAST ROUND UP (Superkick)!*

DK: Last Round Up right to the chin!

Mickey: No! Armington can't win!

*Tyson gets in the ring and levels Michael with The Highest Drop!*

DK: That damn Tyson!

*But a recovered Toby takes Tyson down with the Zig-Zag!*

Mickey: That damn Toby!

*Toby then tries to pin Tyson only to driven to the mat by a Cash Out (Spear) from Kakuzu!*

DK: *Groan*

*And finally Cameron runs in and slams Kakuzu down with the Downfaller (Sidewalk Slam)!*

DK: What strength by Stevens!

*Cameron covers but the ref tells him he is not legal as he checks on Kakuzu...Cameron turns around... Gets kicked in the nuts by a recovered Hidan!*

DK: Hidan with a kick to the nuts!

*Hidan then screams "Jashin!" and takes Cameron down with The Wrath of Jashin!*

DK: But he can't cover Cameron because he is not legal!

Mickey: NO!

(The bell rings)

RA: Ladies and gentleman, the referee has ruled this match as a No Contest!

DK: Darn...

Mickey: What a shame...

**("Break The Silence" By Killswitch Engage plays to confused cheers)**

Connor: Hang on a minute!

*Everyone in the ring looks up the ramp at Connor...*

Connor: Toby... Michael... Stevens... And the Omega champ! Kakuzu and Hidan please leave... *Kakuzu and Hidan leave...* It seems that no matches in this entire show have been made for Armageddon... So I am making the main event... Tyson Blake!

*Tyson looks up at him tired...*

Connor: You defended your title by DQ... Right? Toby, You want a great return? Stevens, you want to be like Kenny Dentons? Michael, You want to make your family proud?

*Everyone nods!*

Connor: So the main event at Armageddon will be Tyson Blake defending his UWE Omega championship against Toby Moles... Cameron Stevens AND Micheal Armington in a Fatal-4-way Elimanation Match!

*Toby, Michael and Cameron Smile evilly as each of them signal for the belt to Tyson Blake as he has a tantrum as he hugs his title close...*

DK: Goodnight Everybody!

**Results For Monday Night Brawl:  
**

**Last Chance Match For UWE Queen Championship: "The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki (c) Pinned Roxanne Stone.**

**Singles Match: Rogen Townsend Pinned "The Legend Killer" Megaman X.**

**Singles Match For UWE High Flyin' Championship: "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem" Yossi Hayat Pinned Hernan Ortiz.**

**The Zombie Combo (Hidan And Kakuzu) And UWE Omega Champion, "The Highest" Tyson Blake Fought "Total Chaos" Toby Moles, "The Cowboy" Michael Armington And "The Shadow" Cameron Stevens To A No Contest.**

**Armageddon 2012 Match Card:**

**"The Highest" Tyson Blake (c) Vs "The Cowboy Michael Armington Vs "Total Chaos" Toby Moles VS "The Shadow" Cameron Stevens In A Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match For UWE Omega Championship.**

**Read And Review! Leave A OC If You Want!**

***Update* I Fused The Chapters.**


	3. Augest Week 2

**Hey! WWE-PG-HATER With ANOTHER Chapter! I Want Give My Thanks To ADH-Another Dead Hero For Storyline Ideas And toonwriter Helping Me With Superstars!**

("Enemy" By Sevendust plays as the crowd goes wild!)

DK: Welcome to Monday Night Brawl! We are live in Portland, Oregon!

Mickey: We have a pretty good show tonight... But i won't spoil anything!

("Paint It Black" By The Rolling Stones plays to massive boos.)

Mickey: I can't believe Yossi has to defend his title again for the second week straight!

DK: Its his fault for cheating in a great match in the first place!

RA: This opening match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first... From Haifa, Israel... Weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'4... He is the UWE High Flyin' champion... "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem"... YOSSI HAYAT!

("His World" By Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis plays to cheers)

*Sonic enters... Doing a entrance like Rey Mysterio's old entrance!*

RA: And the challenger... From Station Square... Weighing 168 pounds and standing at 5'8... Representing "The Blazing Wolves"..."The Hardcore Blur"... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

DK: The inagural champion looking to win his belt back!

Mickey: I like Sonic... But i lost all respect for him when he mugged Yossi last week with his friends: "The Blazing Wolves..."

DK: *Rolls eyes* Oh please...

(The bell rings)

*Yossi starts the match by pushing Sonic into the corner and tieing him into the Tree Of Woe! Hayat then crushes Sonic with a vicious ECW Style Corner Dropkick! 1... Kick Out! Yossi then tries slams Sonic with a Vertical Suplex... But Sonic rolls though into a Tornado DDT! Sonic keeps the momentum on his side with Hurricanrana! Sonic the hits a Pele' Kick that sends Yossi crumbling to the mat... 1... 2... KICK OUT! Sonic then tosses Yossi overhead with a Dragon Suplex Pin! KICK OUT! Sonic then starts pounding the mat in frustration! Sonic climbs to the rope... He dives for the Sonic Boom... But... Yossi climbs to the top rope just before Sonic dives and drives Sonic's skull down to the mat with a Top Rope Impaler DDT! A loud CRASH is heard as both Yossi's and Sonic's bodies go limp from the impact!

DK: Oh Jeez! I'm not sure who got hurt more... Yossi's back or Sonic's head!

Mickey: Well referee: Herb Dean is beggining the 10 count...

*1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Yossi uses the ropes to get up. 7! 8! 9! Sonic Kips-Up!*

DK: The resilience of "The Hardcore Blur" is amazing!

*Sonic Superkicks Yossi right in the face! 1... 2... KICK OUT!*

Mickey: What in the name of hell does it take to keep this man down!?

*Yossi fights back with a kick to the gut... Followed by a Spinning Neckbreaker! Hayat then hits a Running Splash!*

Mickey: Hayat Begining to fight back!

*Yossi then tries for a Back Suplex... But Sonic lands on his feet... and drives Yossi down with a Reverse DDT!*

DK: Sonic still has life!

*Sonic Springboards to the top rope and hits a Spring Jump (Moonsault) to the crowds delight!*

DK: SPRING JUMP! YES!

1...

Mickey: Please no!

2...

Yossi just barely kicks out!

DK: And the new champ is... WHAT!?

Mickey: Don't start that meme!

*Sonic then shakes the ropes in intensity!*

DK: Here comes Sonic!

*Yossi tries for a Right Hand... But Sonic blocked it and hit a Double Arm DDT! Hayat tries to get up but Sonic greets him with a Standing Spinebuster!

Mickey: Oh no! Come on Yossi!

*Yossi then hides behind the ref as Sonic tries getting to him... But out of the referee's sight a Low Blow!*

DK: Yossi, Again with the cheating!

*Yossi then hooks Sonic up and drops him on his head with the Blast From The Good Times!*

DK: Shit!

*Yossi makes the pin! Hooking the leg!*

1!

DK: No! Not this way!

2!

DK: Come on Sonic, KICK OUT!

3!

DK: FUCK!

(The bell rings)

RA: Here is you're winner and STILL the UWE High Flyin' champion: "The #1 Hater Of Materialisim"... YOSSI HAYAT!

(The crowd nearly riots at this decision!)

DK: I can't believe it! Yossi again escapes with the title!

Mickey: I knew he could win! Now we send it to the back!

(Yossi yells to the crowd... "You can all rot in hell!"...)

(Backstage)

Tommy Pickles: Tommy here! Umm... Trying to get a interview with Rogen Townsend! How does it feel being back Rogen?

Rogen: *Remains Silent...*

Tommy: Do you have ANYTHING to say?

*Roxanne walks into a picture feeling a little better than last week...*

Roxanne: What's Up Tommy?

Tommy: I'm trying to get this giant to speak for an interview!

Roxanne: *Rolls her eyes*

Rogen: *Whispers into Roxanne's Ear!*

Roxanne: Ah! I Get Ya! He said that he is glad to be back in the UWE... *Rogen whispers again...* He also said I'm gonna be The UWE Omega champion!

Tommy: Um... Ok? Back to you guys...

(Ringside)

DK: Hmm... AWW! Can you smell the love in the air Mick?

Mickey: *Grumbles* All i smell is banannas...

("This Afternoon" By Nickelback plays to cheers)

*Luke King makes a entrance like a face Mark Henry!*

RA: This next match is a Triple Threat Hardcore match to detirmine The number 1 contender to the UWE Galaxy Championship! Introducing first... From Sydney, Australia... Weighing 287 pounds and standing at 6'7... "The Thunder From Down Under"... LUKE KING!

DK: Luke King... The giant from Australia!

Mickey: Who can match this guy!?

("Man In The Box" By Alice In Chains plays to a mixed reaction.)

*Lori appears doing a ECW Tommy Dreamer entrance carrying multiple weapons to the ring!*

RA: And his opponents! First from Osaka, Japan... Weighing it at 240 pounds and standing at 5'5... "The Hardcore Dragon"... Lori Hideki!

Mickey: Not this phycho!

DK: Yes! Former 3 time UWE X-Treme champion looking to earn a shot a UWE Galaxy gold!

("Traumatosis Cover Of Undertaker's Ministry Theme" plays to loud boos)

*Abel makes his way to the ring ala Ministry Undertaker...*

Mickey: Oh no...

DK: Here is you're winner...

RA: And their opponent... From Housten, Texas... Weighing 226 pounds and standing at 6'9... Abel!

(The bell rings)

*Lori is caught between Abel and Luke... King motions they should work together... While Abel just stands there... Lori swings his Kendo Stick*

CRACK!

DK: Oh My God!

Mickey: Lights Out!

*Lori just cracked Luke right between the eyes with that Kendo Stick! Now Abel from behind with a Right Hand followed by a Snap Suplex! 1... Kick Out! Abel bounces off the ropes for a Elbow Drop but Lori rolls out the way and grabs a Steel Chair... Lori tosses the Steel Chair! Abel Catches it instinctivly!*

DK: Bad idea!

Mickey: VERY Bad!

CRASH!

*Lori just smashed Abel with a Van Terminator! 1! 2! KICK OUT! Lori keeps his roll going with a Irish Whip to the ropes followed by a Russian Legsweep! 1! 2! KICK OUT! Lori leaves the ring and grabs a bag of "EVIL!"*

DK: Its tacks is it not?

Mickey: Don't use them! You'll end up like Mick Foley!

*Lori then lays the tacks in the ring and spreads them out! WAIT! Luke with a Kick to the gut of Lori... DDT onto the tacks!*

Mickey: I told you!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

DK: Detirmanation shown by Lori there folks!

*Luke then turns his attention to a recovered Abel... They begin trading Fists! Abel whips Luke to the ropes and catchs him on the rebound with a Chokeslam attempt... No! Luke throws Elbows to stop the Chokeslam! Luke then grabs him and takes him down with the Down-Under Drop (Fireman's Carry into a Spinning Neckbreaker)!*

DK: Upset! Upset win coming!

Mickey: COVER!

1...

2...

Lori from out of nowhere stops the count!

Crowd: Aww!

*Lori then hooks Luke up for the Dreamer DDT... But Luke shoves him towards the ropes and tries for a Back Body Drop... Lori counters and with great strength plants Luke with a Belly-To-Back Suplex! Abel from behind grabs Lori and takes him down with a Swinging DDT! Abel then does a cut throat taunt as he grabs both Lori and Luke by their throats and Slams them both down with a thunderous Double Chokeslam! Abel covers Lori first! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Abel covers Luke! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Lori then rolls out the ring... Luke groggily returns to a vertical base... Abel runs with a Spear... Luke thinking Spear as well... And both of them run head first into the other!*

DK: Oh jeez! Both men's brains must be turned to mush!

*Lori on the outside starts throwing weapons into the ring... and he eventually gets back into the ring when he runs out of weapons... Lori grabs Abel by the hair and Oklahoma Slams him onto a Barbed Wire Board!*

Crowd: Holy Shit! Holy Shit!

Mickey: Ah! Look at Abel's back covered in slash marks!

*Lori then grabs his Baseball Bat and gets into position ready to strike... Abel ducks the swing and puts him in a Inverted Headlock Position...*

DK: Uh Oh! Could be Blackout (Reverse DDT) time!

*Abel then drops Lori onto the trash can, bending it in half with the Blackout!*

Crowd: Oh My God! Oh My God!

*Abel covers Lori and hooks the leg!*

1...

2...

Luke Rushes in to break it but it is too late... 3!

(The bell rings)

RA: Here is you're winner and the number 1 contender to the UWE Galaxy championship: Abel!

*Abel then grabs Lori by the hair and drags him backstage with a emotionless look on his face...*

DK: Thankfully... This Brutal match is over!

Mickey: And now Elicura better watch out! Because Abel is out for blood and gold!

_**(COMMERCIALS.)**_

("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays to extremely loud boos)

RA: Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UWE Queen champion: "The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki!

**My First Promo!**

*Rukia asks for a microphone...*

Rukia: Now last week... I Defended my title... Sucessfully i may add! And i have come to the conclusion... That i will NOT defend this belt at Armageddon!"

(The Crowd boos Tremendously at Rukia who does not even faze from it...)

Rukia: After all... Is it really worth it? Every month you girls give me a slut to defend this belt against... It like wearing all red at a bull fight... Or Attaching a Chain of rock to a man and asking him to go swimming! I am the origin of my series... Ichigo would not have his powers if i was not there... Hell, half that damn manga is centered aroun me! I am the "Shinigami Original"...

*Rukia is just about to leave the ring when some music plays*

("Canned Heat" By Jamiroquai plays to cheers)

*Kristen Willison comes to the ring just like WWE's Maria!*

Rukia: Cut the fuckin' music... What in the blue hell does a gutter slut like you want?

Kristen: Gutter slut? Says the women who fucked with Renji Abarai on the streets of rukongai!

Crowd: Ooooohhhh!

Rukia: Who the hell do you think you are!?

Kristen: The next UWE Queen champion. Why?

*Rukia hearing enough slaps Kristen right across the face leaving a red hand print!*

DK: Oh jeez!

Mickey: Take Cover!

*Rukia and Kristen then start trading fists and hair pulling and all the shit!*

DK: Someone break these two up!

Mickey: No way! Let them fight!

*Security comes rushing out a Rukia rolls out the ring as security holds Kristen back!*

Kristen: Why break us up? I'll break that bitch!

Security Leader: Its just orders...

Kristen: Well you can take you're orders and shove them up you-AGH!

CLANG!

*Rukia just cracked Kristen in the back of the head with a damn Steel Chair shot!*

DK: OH MY LORD! DEAR GOD!

MIckey: Yeah! Give that bitch what she deserves!

*Rukia gives Kristen at the least 5 more chair shots to the spine before security pulls Rukia away!*

DK: Ladies and gentlemen... Rukia has snapped... We all hope Kristen is alright...

Mickey: Hmm... I wonder if Rukia wants me to help her relieve her frustration... Haha...

DK: Mick... You disgust me...

*Commercial Break*

(Backstage)

*Multiple docters are seen treating Kristen as Cameron looks on in sorrow when Tyson Blake walks in...*

Tyson: So... How is you're hoe doing?

Cameron: Shut up...

Tyson: It would be a shame if you could not stay and help her recover until Armageddon...

Cameron: Shut up!

Tyson: Haha... See ya at Armageddon, Loser! I am the highest! No one is above me! Now if you will excuse me i have a match with a blond idiot!

*Cameron watchs him leave... "Bastard!" Mouths Cameron*

(Ringside)

("Just Close Your Eyes" By Story Of The Year plays to cheers)

*Naruto makes a appearance just like TNA's Christian Cage*

RA: The following non-title match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first... From Konoha! Weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'2... Being accompaied to the ring by Sakura Haruno... Representing "The Blazing Wolves"..."Konoha's Son"... NARUTO UZUMAKI!

DK: What a ass Tyson is... I hope Naruto teaches Tyson a lesson in manners!

Mickey: Kong, old buddy you are dwelling in the past... Watch Tyson Destroy Naruto!

("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays to loud boos)

RA: And his opponent... From Washington DC... Weighing 234 Pounds and standing at 6'0... He is the UWE Omega champion... "The Highest" Tyson Blake!

DK: This man...

Mickey: IS A LEGEND!

DK: Hardly...

(The bell rings)

*Naruto gets in Tyson's face. Shouting insults and and pushing him! Tyson then Irish Whips Naruto to the Uzumaki to the ropes and hits an Kitchen Sink! Sending Naruto to the mat! 1... Kick out. Tyson then hits some boxing body blows sending Naruto to the ropes Tyson then Lariats Naruto over the ropes to the outside! Tyson follows after Naruto and Irish Whips him shoulder first against the steel steps! Tyson then Hip Tosses Naruto onto the steel steps again!*

DK: Damn... Tyson using the steel steps to his advantage!

Mickey: Ha! Told ya! Tyson gonna win again!

*Sakura tries cheering Naruto on... But Tyson just throws Naruto back into the ring and climbs the top rope... Signals for a top rope move... Tyson dives and misses Flying Elbow Drop! Tyson screams in pain as Naruto quickly pins! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Naruto then nails some Martial Art Kicks to the chest of Tyson followed by a Standing Shiranui! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Naruto tries a Tiger Suplex... Tyson escapes and tries and Dragon Suplex... Naruto escapes and hits the Uzumaki Barrage (Three Amigos)!*

DK: Naruto with three big suplexs!

Mickey: Darn... Someone get Sakura out of here! She has the chest of a so flat... A airplane can land on it! It is distracting Tyson!

*Naruto then motion's for the Odama Rasengan (Killswitch) But Tyson pushes him to the ropes and rolls him up while holding the bottom rope!*

DK: Hey! Cheater!

1...

2...

3! Tyson escapes a near loss!

(The bell rings as Naruto and Sakura scream at the ref!)

RA: Here is you're winner... The UWE Omega champion... "The Highest" Tyson Blake!

DK: Are you kidding me?! Tyson stole that win!

Mickey: Ref did not call for the bell... It is legal!

DK: You're Unbelieveable!

(Backstage)

*Roxanne and Rogen are seen with Connor in his office!*

Roxanne: Yeah... Why is Rogen not included in the UWE Omega title match!

Connor: *Sighs* For the tenth time... He just returned... But ya know what... I'll give the big guy a title shot if he beats Hidan and Kakuzu tonight!

Rogen: *Raises a Eyebrow but nods fearlessly!*

Roxanne: Ok... lets go prepare!

(Ringside)

("Off The Chain (Orchestral Remix)" By Serg Salinas plays to boos)

RA: Ladies and gentlemen... This is you're main event of the evening and it is a 2-on-1 handicap match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first... at a combined weight of 501 pounds... Representing the Akatsuki! They are the UWE Duos champions... Kakuzu and Hidan... The Zombie Combo!

DK: Here comes the Zombie Combo!

Mickey: Ha! Rogen does not stand a chance!

("Children Of The Grave" By White Zombie (Black Sebbath Cover) plays to a thunderous ovation)

*Rogen rides out with Roxanne on the back of his bike!*

DK: Beauty and the beast are Here!

Mickey: No! Roxanne come to King Mickey! I Can make you feel better too!

RA: And their opponent... From Burslem, Stoke-On-Trent, Staffordshire, England... Being acompanied by Roxanne Stone... Weighing 301 pounds and standing at 7'0... ROGEN TOWNSEND!

(The bell rings)

*Hidan starts out with Rogan. Hidan offers a test of strength but instead kicks Rogan in the gut and drops him with DDT... Wait... NO! Rogan shoves Hidan off to the ropes and catches him with a Big Boot! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Rogan tries a Powerbomb but Hidan counters by slipping out and hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the head! Rogan falls like a ton of bricks off that kick! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Hidan then tags Kakuzu in and Kakuzu Lifts Rogen up easily and slams him down with a Powerslam! Kakuzu then throws Rogen into the corner but the referee shoves Kakuzu away... But Hidan with a cheap kick to the head! Kakuzu then drills Rogan with the Cash-Out!*

DK: Godamnit! The number game comes into play!

Mickey: Looks like Rogan is not going to Armageddon!

*Suddenly all lights turn out in the arena as familiar music starts playing..."

("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays to confused cheers)

Donkey Kong: What the fuck?

Mickey: Hey the lights are turning back on...

*Kakuzu and Hidan are down... Rogan is in the corner! The Zombie Combo get to their feet... DOUBLE WCD-World Coming Down!*

DK: Yes!

Mickey: No! Kakuzu and Hidan's world has come down!

*Rogan covers Hidan! Hooking both legs!*

1...

2...

3! Rogan is going to Armageddon!

(The bell rings)

Here is your winner: ROGAN TOWNSEND!

DK: My God... He Did It!

Mickey: Lots Of questions were left in this match!

(GM's Office)

Connor: Hello... You There? Yeah, I Saw! Right! At Armageddon? Ok, see ya next week!

*The show ends with Connor sitting back with a evil smile...*

* * *

**RESULT TIME!**

**UWE High Flyin' Championship Match: "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem" Yossi Hayat (c) Pinned "The Hardcore Blur" Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Number 1 Contendership Triple Threat Hardcore Match Fot #1 Contendership To UWE Galaxy Championship: Alexander "Abel" Belison Defeated "The Hardcore Dragon" Lori Hideki And "The Thunder From Down Under" Luke King**

**Non-Title Match: "The Highest" Tyson Blake Pinned "Konoha's Son" Naruto Uzumaki (With Sakura Haruno)**

**Rogen Townsend (With Roxanne Stone) Defeated The Zombie Combo (Hidan and Kakuzu)**

**Good Night!**

**I Apologise If The Last 2 Matchs Seemed Rushed! I Was Working On My Promo Skills!**


	4. Last Stop Before Armageddon!

**This Is A Big One... I'm Boosting It From 4 Matchs A Show To 5 Matchs! Here Is The Second Week Of U...W...E!**

* * *

_"I'm not gonna waste this."_

**Tyson Blake is shown raising his UWE Omega title.**

_"The oppertunitys mine."_

**You see Ichigo hitting Mason with a Getsuga Tensho (Spear).**

_"I'm sick of complaining."_

**Yossi Hayat is seen doing a promo in the ring.**

_"About a beautiful life."_

**Rukia Kuchiki is seen staring out a window...**

_"How did we get here?"_

**Hidan and Kakuzu are seen walking through a crowd...**

_"Did we forget all the things inside?"_

**Elicura is seen looking into a mirror which shows his dad...**

_"And how did we stay here?"_

**Shows Connor saying You're Fired to someone!**

_"Do we embrace the things Tonight?"_

**Shows Roxanne being comforted by Rogen...**

_"I feel so alive Tonight!"_

**Shows Majin Buu doing a Springboard Shooting Star Press to the outside Onto Toby Moles!**

_"You got me feeling sublime!"_

**Shows Rogan Townsend performing the WCD to Megaman X as the crowd cheers!**

_"I want to yell if from the rooftops down!"_

**Shows UWE Legend: Charlie Araya knock someone off a cell through the announce table!**

_"Until its over and we're older..."_

**Shows the entire roster with Connor posing in the ring!**

**("Tonight" By Seether plays as gold and silver fireworks go off on the JumboTron!)**

*Two boys are seen at the announce table instead of the normal Donkey Kong and Mickey Mouse Team!*

Boy Number 1: Hello ladies and gentleman! Sitting at the NEW UWE announce table I'm Josh Nichols... And we are replacing DK anad Mickey due to the fact the two did not get on well backstage!

Boy Number 2: And I'm the "Voice of UWE" Drake Parker! I am the one that you should listen to for all the right news about UWE! And the first big news from me is that Rogen Townsend has been added to the Omega title match due to fan popularity.

Josh: We have a great show tonight as UWE is live in New York City as UWE goes from the normal four match routine to five matchs a week! Yay!

Drake: Oh Jeez! Josh don't embaress me on live television!

**("Paint It Black" By The Rolling Stones plays to a lot of hate!)**

Josh: What the fuck? Yossi doesn't have a match tonight... Come on... Don't hold up the show!

Drake: He is the UWE High Flyin' champ! He do as he pleases!

*Yossi gets a microphone and sits in the ring cross legged...*

Yossi: Hello... Heathens... (The crowd boos loudly at this remark.) Boo all you want, because its true... ITS DAMN TRUE! Now I'm here on personal buissness so please leave in a orderly fashion to the dining hall... Grab a knife and slit you're throat...

(Security is getting their moneys worth as they hold back very angry fans!)

Yossi: Now to move on... Move on from this garbage title to the Omega title... Move on from this garbage city to a more suited city... Move on from one slut to another... It is my time to move to a better life!

Josh: WHAT!? How dare he... There are kids watching for god's sake!

Drake: Yeah! Preach it like you mean it Yossi!

Yossi: Mr. Jobling would you please come out?

**("American Tragedy" By Hollywood Undead plays to massive cheers)**

Josh: Here comes the GM of UWE!

Drake: Hopefully he will give Yossi what he wants... Yossi deserves it!

*Connor gets in the ring with a glare at Yossi...*

Connor: What do you want?

Yossi: EVERYTHING.

(The crowd mumbles in confusion as Yossi continues smirking.)

Yossi: I want this company...

Connor: HA! You think I'm gonna hand over this company to you're ungrateful ass?! I made you a star! Roll the footage!

**(The cameras go to the JumboTron as a match is shown...)**

*Yossi Hayat Vs Daisuke Namikawa in a ladder match For UWE High Flyin' championship highlights play as it shows Yossi getting his ass kicked!*

DK: Daisuke dominating in this ladder match!

*Daisuke climbs the ladder... But CONNOR JOBLING with a chair shot to the spine!?*

DK: Oh god... Don't tell me...

Mickey: Look Yossi is waking up!

*Yossi climbs the ladder and gets the title!*

**(The camera returns to the ring...)**

Connor: You would not be champion if it were not for me! Hell, You would not be a UWE Superstar if I did not pull you out the independent circuit!

Yossi: Hmm... You helped me to make you're own popularity grow... Heels always grow popular on the internet... See people? That is selfishness... I am a walking charity just by letting these people see me kick someones ass!

Connor: Ok. You like competing so much? You have a match right now!

(The crowd cheers at this decision!)

Yossi: Do I look like I care? This is a WRESTLING company...

*Kane-Like pyro goes off as Drake shrieks and falls out his chair as Josh remains calm...*

**("Blooddrunk" by Children Of Bodem plays to to extremely loud cheers.)**

*Majin Buu (Kid version) makes his way to the ring just like Kane!*

RA: The following non-title contest is set for one fall! Introducing first! From The Depths Of Hell! Weighing 157 pounds and standing at 5'7... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU! And already in the ring... From Haifa, Irael... Weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'4... "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem"... YOSSI HAYAT!

Drake: Majin Buu!? How on earth do you let a phychopath like Buu enter this company!?

Josh: Majin Buu is one of the most talented wrestlers on the roster!

Drake: Are you crazy!? Have you seen the matchs Majin Buu had with people like Charlie Araya or Mason Stone!? Charlie AND Mason had to taken out on strechers when they fought this guy!

**(The bell rings as Connor leaves the ring)**

*Majin Buu and Yossi Hayat start with a collar and elbow tie-up which leads to a Side Headlock Takedown by Yossi! Buu gets back up and Hayat throws him into the corner and puts him on the top rope... Yossi thinking Superplex... Yossi dives with Majin Buu... Majin Buu turns his body mid-move and lands a desparation Crossbody! Yossi uses the ropes to stand up... Buu Dropkicks Yossi out the ring! Buu then laughs like a maniac and bouces off the ropes... Majin Buu takes Yossi out with Suicide Dive!*

Josh: Suicide Dive by "The Maniacal Destroyer!"

Drake: And its a shame he didn't take his own life doing it!

*Majin Buu tosses Yossi's body back into the ring and waits on the apron... Yossi gets to his feet... Majin Buu takes Yossi down with a Springboard Clothesline! Buu then climbs the top rope and hits a 450 Splash! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Yossi fights back by raking Buu's eyes followed by a Oklahoma Slam! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Yossi then picks Majin Buu up and destroys him with a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker! 1... 2... KICK OUT!*

Josh: Wicked Backbreaker by Yossi Hayat! And that may change this match for Yossi!

Drake: Take out the back of Majin Buu and he can't fly around the ring!

*Buu then kicks Yossi in the gut and attempts a corner springboard but Yossi grabs his Tights and slams him head first to the canvas! Hayat then hits a Vertical Suplex followed by a Running Splash! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Swinging Neckbreaker by Majin Buu gets Buu back in the match. Majin Buu the delivers a Dudley Dog! 1... 2... Yossi grabs the bottom rope to break the pin!*

Drake: YES! Hayat is still in the match!

Josh: Gotta admit... Yossi sure can take a hit!

*Buu bounces off the ropes... Yossi kips-up... And locks Buu in the Convert Punisher! Buu is screaming in agony as Hayat wrenches away at his neck! Ref asks Buu if he wants to quit... "NO!" replies Buu in a defiant manner... Buu crawls towards the bottom rope... He is just inchs away... Buu grabs the bottom rope! Hayat loses control and goes outside the ring and grabs a steel chair which the Ref takes off him... While Yossi is argueing with the Ref, Majin Buu gets up... Yossi sees Majin Buu is up... Yossi grabs him for a Death Valley Driver... Majin Floats over and spikes Yossi to the mat with a DDT!*

Josh: Oh jeez... Lights out for "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem..."

Drake: No! No! No!

*Majin Buu climbs the top rope for a Diving Headbutt... He dives... Yossi gives him a RKO in mid-air! Hayat then hooks Buu up for the Blast From The Good Times... Buu flails his legs around wildly... Accidently knocking the Ref out!*

Drake: Hey! Don't knock out the zebra just because you are losing!

Josh: Buu hardly meant to do it!

*Yossi drives him skull first to the mat with his finisher! Hayat covers! Hooking both legs!*

Drake: Yossi! The Ref is still out cold!

Josh: Hayat gonna try and call another Ref!

*Meanwhile Buu rolls out the ring... Yossi looks to where Buu was 5 seconds ago... Hayat tries to revive the current Ref... Majin Buu enters with a Steel Chair...*

Josh: Uh oh...

Drake: That is illegal!

Majin Buu: *Whistles*

*Majin Buu tosses the chair to Yossi! Hayat catches it instinctivly... **AND BUU DESTROYS YOSSI WITH A MASSIVE DBD!***

Josh: **DEATH BEFORE DESTRUCTION! DBD Connects!**

Drake: And Buu tosses the evidence away!

*Buu kicks the chair out the ring! The Ref is awake! Majin Buu covers!*

1...

Drake: Don't tell me!

2...

Drake: You have to be kidding me!

3! Majin Buu just pinned the UWE High Flyin' champ!

**(The crowd goes wild as the bell rings!)**

RA: Here is your winner... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!

Drake: No! No! No!

Josh: Buu pinned the champ!

*Majin Buu leaves the ring and grabs Yossi's Title... and drapes the title over Yossi's Battered, bloodied and broken body screaming three words...*

Majin Buu: ***Panting heavily* Me... You... ARMAGEDDON!**

Drake: Oh My God!

Josh: And I just got word...** Its On!**

* * *

**(Backstage with Tommy Pickles)**

Tommy: Pickles here with UWE X-Treme champion... "The Arch Angel"... Mason Stone... Now Mason you seem to have been overlooked since Against All Odds where you were not even on the card!

Mason: *Sigh* Tommy... I need a challange... This title needs its prestiege back... I mean come on... XCW's Hardcore title is vacated... Animated's Hardcore title is being held by a Supertstar not even signed to the company... WWT's Hardcore title is dead... CWF's is being held by a starfish... PCUW's Harcore title almost went to in a controversial finish...

?: You trying to say you are the best hardcore wrestler ever?

*Ichigo enters the picture... With a nasty glare to Mason and Tommy.*

Mason: And maybe I am...?

Ichigo: Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and defend that title against me at Armageddon?

Mason: You? Last I checked you were the guy I beat for ths title!

Ichigo: I'm also the guy who going to be the next... **UWE**... **X-Treme**... **Champion****!**

*Ichigo then engages In a instense staredown with Mason...*

* * *

Drake: Well that is another match set for Armageddon...

Josh: Well after the comercials... Ed and Gin challenge The Zombie Combo for The UWE Duos championship! Can Hidan and Kakuzu prove they can be a sucessful tag team? Or will Ed and Gin beat the so called worst tag champs ever? Find out next!

***Commercial Break***

**("Lose My Mind" By DMX plays to a mixed reaction.)**

*Ed and Gin make their appearance just like Cryme Tyme...*

RA: This following contest is set for one fall... And it is for the UWE Duos championship! Introducing first... The challengers! From Woodcrest, Maryland... At a combined weight of 464 pounds... Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy... ED AND GIN!

Josh: Well these guys are not my favorite wrestlers in the world... But I hope they defeat Hidan and Kakuzu tonight for the gold!

Drake: Why are you so against Hidan and Kakuzu?

Josh: Worst. Tag Champs. Ever.

**("Off The Chain (Orchestral Remix)" By Dale Oliver plays to boos.)**

RA: And their opponents... Representing the Akatsuki! at a combined weight of 501 pounds... They are the UWE Duos champions... The team of Hidan and Kakuzu... THE ZOMBIE COMBO!

Drake: Josh... These guys are great!

Josh: Oh really?

Drake: Really! They are great... I wish I was like Hidan or Kakuzu...

**(The bell rings)**

*Ed and Hidan start the match as Hidan slaps Ed right across the face and Irish Whips him to the ropes... On the rebound... ED WITH A VICIOUS HEADBUTT! 1... Kick Out! Ed drags Hidan to his feet and screams "DIE ZOMBIE!" and delivers a Chokebomb! Ed then hooks Hidan in a Pumphandle Hold... Picks him up... And slams Hidan with a Pumphandle Slam! Ed then tags in Gin... Gin waits in the corner... Hidan gets to his feet and gets nailed by a Diving European Uppercut from Gin! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Gin climbs the top rope and hits a Frog Splash! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Gin goes to the apron... Hidan returns to a vertical base... Gin springboards for a Springboard Crosbody... Hidan catchs Gin and tosses him overhead with a Fallaway Slam! Hidan then keeps the momentum going with a Savate Kick followed by a DDT!*

Hidan: For Jashin!

Ed: For My Mommy!

Drake: Hidan has control of Gin and is trading words with Ed!

*While the Ref is distracted with Hidan and Ed argueing... Kakuzu takes the oppertunity by slamming Gin with Crucifix Powerbomb... Hidan then begins taking advantage of the bruised Gin and hits a Dragon Suplex Pin! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Dropsault by Gin puts him back in the match! Gin then hits a Running Neckbreaker on Hidan! 1...2... KICK OUT! Gin climbs the top rope and hits a massive Moonsault!*

1...

2...

No! Hidan kicks out!

Drake: See how awesome Hidan is? Kicking out of that MASSIVE Moonsault?

*Gin getting a bit frustrated tags Ed in... Ed Irish Whips Hidan to the ropes... Kakuzu makes a blind tag... Ed then hits the Ground Zero! Ed pins Hidan... The Ref tells Ed Hidan is not legal! Kakuzu then destroys Ed with the Cash Out! Kakuzu covers! Hooking the leg!*

1...

2...

Gin stops the count with a Shooting Star Press!

Josh: So close! Kakuzu almost stole the win!

*Kakuzu then grabs both Gin and Ed by the throats... And slams them both with a Double Chokeslam! He covers both men!*

1...

2...

No! Both Gin and Ed kicks out!

Josh: Personally I think Kakuzu would be a awesome singles competitor...

Drake: *Rolls Eyes* Please... Kakuzu would be helpless without Hidan!

*Kakuzu then throws Gin out the ring... And hooks Ed up for the Cash Out... Ed counters with a Vertical Suplex! Ed then keeps his momentum up with a Double Arm DDT! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Kakuzu remaining calm plants Ed with a Standing Spinebuster! Ed fights back with a punch to the face followed by a Sitout Powerbomb! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Ed throws Kakuzu into the corner and sets him up on the top rope... Ed climbs to the top rope with Kakuzu... Ed sets Kakuzu up for a top rope Death Valley Driver...*

Drake: Oh no! Don't do this! You'll kill the man!

Josh: But it will look awesome!

*Kakuzu fights out with elbows to the head of Ed! Kakuzu then sets Ed up in Piledriver position and underhooks both arms...*

Drake: But this will look better!

*Kakuzu dives with Ed in tow and DESTROYS Ed With a Double Underhook Front Flip Piledriver off the top rope!*

Crowd: That was awesome! *Clap, Clap Clap!* That was awesome!

*Hidan hits the outside Gin with a Corkscrew Plancha! Ed is on his own and about to lose!*

1...

2...

ED POWERS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Drake: WHAT!? He gets his skull driven from the tope rope and he kicks out!?

Josh: What insane resilience!

*On the outside Hidan is screaming at Kakuzu who screaming back!*

Hidan: He kicked out due to your weakness!

Kakuzu: Says the guy who I may add needed my help to get this far in this company!

Hidan: Ah screw You!

*Hidan leaves the arena leaving Kakuzu on his own... Kakuzu turns around... Ed with a kick to the gut of Kakuzu!*

Josh: ED! He caught Kakuzu!

Drake: Oh no...

*Ed delivers the Ground Zero to a thunderous ovation! Ed covers Kakuzu! Hooking the leg!*

1...

2...

3! My god! New champs!

**(The bell rings as the crowd gets up and gives a standing ovation!)**

RA: Here is your winners... and the NEW UWE Duos champions! Gin and Ed!

Josh: We have crowned new duos champions!

Drake: But what about the issue between Hidan and Kakuzu?

*Ed then stares at the crowd and yells **"What the fuck y'all staring at?!"***

Josh: Sounds like Kakuzu finally grew sick of Hidan's Attitude!

Drake: More like Hidan growing sick of Kakuzu's weakness...

* * *

**(GM's office)**

*Connor is seen reading a UWE summer magazine...*

Connor: Whoo... Jade in a bikini... Oh baby...

*Someone opens the door...*

Connor: Ack! Dude I'm busy!

?: Oh really? Why is there a magazine of bikini babes in your hand?

Connor: It is reasearch! By the way you ready for tonight...

*The figure steps foward to reveal **Charlie Araya!***

Charlie: Always... Five walk in... No one will walk out...

Connor: Thank you! Have a nice day!

***Commercial Break***

* * *

*The crowd is going insane that they just saw Charlie Araya return!*

Drake: Oh my lord! Araya is back in the UWE!?

Josh: He is here to raise hell just like the old days!

**("Spin The Bottle" By Ashley Jana plays to cheers)**

*Ruby Cross enters kinda like a mixture of Trish Stratus and Eve Torres...*

RA: This next match is set for one fall! Introducing first... From Terran City, Terran... Weighing 131 pounds and standing at 5'7... "The Crossout Diva"... RUBY CROSS!

Drake: Well time to forget that fossil Araya and focus on puppies!

Josh: You really want Azure Wolfson to hurt you? Don't you?

**("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays to massive boos.)**

RA: And her opponent... Residing in Karakura Town, Japan... Weighing 134 pounds and standing at 5'3... She is the UWE Queen champion... "The Shinigami Original"... RUKIA KUCHIKI!

Josh: The question on everyone's mind is... "Who is gonna defeat Rukia for the title?"... That I don't know myself...

Drake: She has simply destroying the Queen division... One slut at a time...

*Before Rukia gets into the ring... Ruby with a Feint 619!*

Crowd: Oooh!

Josh: Ruby looking to hurry Rukia up...

Drake: Bitch gotta learn to be patiant!

**(The bell rings)**

*Ruby and Rukia exchange insults til' Ruby Irish Whips Rukia and hits Diamond Cutter sending Rukia face first to the mat! 1... 2... Kick Out! Ruby then tries to DDT Rukia... Rukia counters with a Northen Lights Suplex! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Ruby elbows Rukia in the face sending Rukia into the turnbuckle... Ruby then jumps over Rukia, lands on the apron... And kicks Rukia right in the back of her head with a Roundhouse Kick! Ruby then follows up with a Springboard Elbow Drop! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Ruby hooks Rukia up for a Spinning Neckbreaker... Rukia turns it into a Small Package! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Rukia then tries for the Soultaker... Ruby wiggles out and rolls Rukia up with a Victory Roll! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Ruby tries for the Cross Cutter... Rukia pushes her off and hits a Bicycle Kick!*

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Josh: These two are evenly matched!

*Ruby then returns to her feet... Only to get a Spike DDT! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Rukia tries for Eddie Guerrero's Three Amigos... Ruby wiggles out and drops Rukia with German Suplex! Ruby keeps the waist lock and delivers two more Germans! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Ruby then sets Rukia up for... **ABSOLUTE ZERO (Spinning Hangman's Facebuster)!?***

Josh: Thats...

Drake: Azure's Move!

*Ruby drops Rukia with Absolute Zero! Ruby covers with a hook to the leg!*

1...

Drake: Don't tell me...

2...

Josh: Please...

KICK OUT!

Josh: Darn it!

*Ruby can't believe it as she sets up for the Cross Cutter... But somehow in mid-move... Rukia sets Ruby up for the Soultaker... and takes Ruby down with said finishing move! Rukia covers the knocked out Ruby! Hooking both legs!*

1...

Drake: Game

2...

Drake: Set.

3!

Drake: Match!

**(The bell rings.)**

RA: Winner of the match... "The Shinigami Original"... Rukia Kuchiki!

Josh: Argh! Ruby had the match won!

Drake: And Rukia continues her winning streak!

**("Canned Heat" By Jamiroquai plays to massive cheers.)**

*Kristen runs out with a bandage on her head as she trades words with Rukia!*

Josh: Hold on a minute...!

*Rukia turns around... Into a Cross Cutter!*

Drake: This was a set up!

**("American Tragedy" By Hollywood Undead plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Connor: Now girls... I need you all to settle down... 'Cause at Armageddon... Rukia will defend her title against... Ruby Cross.

*Kristen screams at Connor from the ring!*

Connor: I'm not done! And Kristen Willison in a Triple Threat... **FIRST BLOOD ELIMANATION MATCH!**

*All three girls look at Connor like he is drunk and start protesting against it!*

Connor: ...Or Rukia can have a night off? Its either risk your face and get a title shot... Or let Rukia rest at Amageddon and not lift a finger... And Rukia that would put you as the worst female champion EVER!

*All three girls sigh as they agree to the match...*

Connor: Good Girls! Have a nice day!

Josh: My god... Female Triple Threat First Blood Elimanation Match...

Drake: That sicko! That Barbarian! That... That... **Maverick...**

* * *

**(Backstage)**

*Yossi is seen holding Connor by his collar up against the wall as Connor keeps a blank face.*

Yossi: Connor! Why in the name of hell! Is that monster Buu getting a title shot at Armageddon!?

Connor: First off, DON'T touch me! Second of all, Majin Buu Pinned you. 1! 2! 3! He has earned a title shot!

*Yossi lets go of Connor and smirks.*

Yossi: Ok... Fine... Give that monster a title shot... He'll probably get DQ'ed right off the bat...

Connor: By the way... Who said that match would be a regular singles match?

Yossi: WHAT!?

Connor: Yossi... Your match with will be inside... **A STEEL CAGE!**

*Connor leaves as Yossi can't believe it!*

* * *

**(Ringside)**

Drake: Oh no! Connor how could you!?

Josh: Yes! Yossi will finally lose that title!

**("Slow Chemical" By Finger Eleven plays to massive cheers.)**

*Marcus enters like a face Batista!*

RA: This next match is set for one fall... And it is a No Disqulifacation match! Introducing first... From Seattle, Washington... Weighing 275 pounds and standing at 6'5... Representing The Hardcore Dynasty! MARCUS KING!

Drake: Well folks... Big match here! Marcus King of The Hardcore Dynasty faces Nick Terakidan of The Blazing Wolves!

Josh: Should be Big!

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me?" By Fozzy plays to a VERY mixed reaction.)**

*Nick makes his appearance like Pre-Pipe Bomb CM Punk.*

RA: And his opponent... From Rio De Janiro... Weighing 215 pounds and standing at 6'2... Representing The Blazing Wolves! NICK TERAKIDAN!

Drake: Wow! The crowd is split in two for Nick Terakidan!

Josh: Just how Nick likes it as well!

**(The bell rings)**

*Nick quickly leaves the ring and grabs a Kendo Stick... Macus also does this! They trade shots with the Kendo Stick until Nick kicks Marcus in the knee and hits a DDT! Nick quickly locks on a Fujiwara Armbar! Marcus is squirming in agony due to the submission! Marcus then breaks out and locks on a Ankle Lock! Now it is Nick screaming in pain! Nick rolls forward sending Marcus face first into the turnbuckle... Nick with a beautiful Double Knee Backbreaker! Nick covers and hooks a leg!*

1...

2...

*Marcus stands up with Nick in his arms... Puts him on his shoulders... AND SLAMS HIM WITH A DOMINATOR! Marcus then throws Nick overhead with a Fallaway Slam! Marcus continues his momentum with a Sit-Out Chokeslam!*

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

*Marcus tries to pick Nick up for a Powerbomb... Nick slips off his shoulders... And delivers Judgement Time (Twist Of Fate) to Marcus!*

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

*Nick then grabs a table from under the ring along with a ladder... Nick sets up the ladder... Marcus runs at Nick... Only to get a Superkick which sends him onto the table! Nick climbs the ladder and delivers a Diving Splash though the table! Nick then picks Marcus up and sets him up for Last Judgement!*

Nick: Your history... Ends here!

Drake: Oh shit... Could be the Last Judgement of Marcus...

*Marcus gets out the manuever and delivers his patened Seattle Driver (Death Valley Driver)!*

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Josh: Near fall after near fall! Sweet match we got here on brawl!

*Marcus then grabs a Baseball Bat and smashes Nick in the head with said weapon! Marcus then sets Nick up for the Final Finish... Nick pushes Marcus off and rolls him up Small Package Style!*

1...

2...

3! Nick has defeated Marcus King!

**(The bell rings as the crowd cheers for both men!)**

RA: Here is your winner... NICK TERAKIDAN!

Drake: Well I tip my invisible hat to both men for that match!

Josh: It was-**WHAT THE!? CHRIS RAYNOR!?**

*Chris Raynor has indeed appeared and is beating the hell out of Nick!*

Josh: What is he doing!? Get him out of here!?

*Raynor then sets Nick up for the Rayout and he hits it! Rince and repeat for Marcus! Raynor then gets a mic from the timekeeper...*

Chris: What I want to know is who let these two jobbers on the card? (Crowd boos loudly) I mean come on! I've got everything a superstar in the UWE needs! Power. Charisma. Speed and...

?: AIDS!

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

*Chris Jericho-like pyro blasts*

**("King Of My World" By Saliva plays to a standing ovation)**

*Jason Russo makes his appearance like a face Chris Jericho!*

Drake: Who the hell does Jason think he is interupting Raynor's mic time!?

Josh: **Raynor should NOT have been out here in the first place!**

*Jason gets in the ring with a mic as Raynor looks at Jason in disdain...*

Jason: Now Raynor... You say you have everything a superstar needs?

Raynor: Only because it is true!

Jason: True? I thought it was you selling out your families beliefs! They would never attack two wounded men!

Raynor: **DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS!**

Jason: **I'LL SAY IT BECAUSE ITS TRUE!**

Raynor: You know what Jason? You think your such hot stuff? You think "Brawl Is JASON!" Well its not... **BRAWL IS RAYNOR!**

(The crowd boos incredibly loud at that statement!)

Raynor: And at Armageddon... Jason is DONE!

Jason: You want a match with me at Armageddon? YOUR ON!

*A lot of referees come down to make sure these two don't come to blows and they escort Raynor out the ring...*

Drake: Well another match set for Armageddon: low class vs high class, speed vs power, JASON RUSSO VS CHRIS RAYNOR!

Josh: Well Armageddon is buliding up nicely...

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

*Iori Hideki is seen dressed in a darker attire following Abel as he walks into Elicura...*

Elicura: So...? Your my opponent this sunday right? Talk about wrestling on the darkside hehe...

Abel: Are you quite done making jokes? Armageddon is not the end... It is only the beggining of the agony you will suffer this sunday...

Elicura: Whoa... Chill dude... It was just a joke!

Abel: Jokes have no meaning on the darkside young Havoc... You know I've been in this company since the beggining... I wrestled your dad and won... Then he heard of the match you and I are having this sunday... I decided to show him the result of this sunday early...

Elicura: My father...? (Realises what Abel means) What have you done to him!?

Abel: You will see this sunday young Havoc... You will see...

***Commercial Break***

* * *

**(Ringside.)**

Josh: A ominous warning from Abel to Elicura before they clash this sunday!

Drake: Personally I hope Abel destroys Elicura the prick and takes his title!

Josh: What are you talking about?

Drake: Elicura is a self-centered prick who retired his own father!

Josh: You know Elicura never wanted to retire his father! Jean wanted that match and wanted his son to be the one who ended his career!

Drake: Still a fuckin' prick!

Josh: *Sigh*

**("Say It To My Face" By Downstait plays to cheers.)**

*Azure makes his appearance like John Cena... Only more serious...

RA: This next match is set for one fall... Introducing first... From Terran City, Terran... Weighing in at 229 pounds and standing at 6'2... "The Cold Blooded Wolf"... AZURE WOLFSON!

Josh: Well earlier tonight... Ruby lost to Rukia... Can Azure avenge that loss here tonight?

Drake: I don't think he can... Azure is weak and spineless...

*Azure slams his fist on the table to shut Drake up!*

Drake: I'll shut up!

**You Think You Know Me?**

**("Metalingus" By Alter Brige plays to a mixed reaction.)**

*Ichigo makes his apearance just like the legendary Edge carrying his Zanpakuto!*

RA: And his opponent! From Karakura Town, Japan... Weighing 185 pounds and standing 5'10... Representing The Blazing Wolves... "The Rated-R Reaper"... ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Drake: Here comes the most controversial superstar in UWE history!

Josh: But he also brings alot of great moments!

**(The bell rings)**

*Ichigo and Azure right off the bat start trading fists until Azure hits a Full Nelson Slam! Azure then mounts him with a series of elbows to the head! 1... 2... 3... 4... Azure gets off to break the ref's count! Azure then goes into a Muay Thai Clinch and hits a series of knees to the skull of Ichigo! Azure then hits Snap Suplex followed by a Surfboard Into A Dragon Sleeper... Ichigo is screaming in absolute agony as Azure is bending him like a pretzel! Ichigo raises his hand to quit... Ichigo headbutts Azure off him! Ichigo then drills Azure with a Spinning Neckbreaker! 1... KICK OUT! Ichigo then drives Azure to the mat with a Spike Piledriver! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Ichigo then sets Azure up for the Getsuga Tensho... Ichigo runs... Azure leapfrogs over the charging Ichigo... Ichigo hits the steel turnbuckle head first... AZURE HITS THE HOTSHOT SMASHER (Snap Snapmare Driver)!*

Josh: Hotshot Smasher!

Drake: Right on the nose goes Ichigo!

*Azure then goes for the Frostbite... Ichigo wiggles out and hits a Single Knee Facebreaker! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Ichigo then sets Azure up and drops him Double Underhook Facebuster! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Azure gets back in the match with a Spinning Lifting Sitout Spinebuster Pin! 1... 2... Ichigo grabs the bottom rope! Azure keeps the momentum up with a Back Flip Kick followed by a Twist Of Fate! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Azure then drapes Ichigo on the ropes and delivers a Rope-Hung DDT! 1... 2... KICK OUT!*

Drake: Hmm... Azure just can't keep Ichigo down for a three count!

Josh: The man is tough!

*Azure getting angry yells at the referee for the implicated slow count... Azure calms down and apologises to the ref... and climbs the top rope... Azure dives with a Skyliner (Shooting Corkscrew Star Press)... AND CRASHES DUE TO ICHIGO ROLLING OUT OF THE WAY! Ichigo tries for a Big Boot... And accidently knocks the ref out due to Azure ducking! Wolfson tries a punch... Ichigo hits the Zangetsu (Edgecution)!*

Drake: Uh Oh... Ichigo has the crazed look in his eye...

Josh: Going for that-**Hey? MASON STONE!?**

*Ichigo runs at Azure for a Getsuga Tensho... Mason hits a Halo Breaker on Ichigo! Mason bails from the ring! Azure covers Ichigo with a hook to the leg! Referee did not see a thing!*

1...

2...

3! Azure has defeated Ichigo!

**(The bell rings)**

RA: The winner of the match... "The Cold Blooded Wolf"... AZURE WOLFSON!

Josh: Its all over! Azure has defeated Ichigo!

Drake: Yeah... AFTER Mason interfered!

Josh: Well we will see what happens this sunday when those two face off for the X-Treme title!

* * *

**(Backstage in the Cafeteria.)**

*Ed and Gin are seen smoking in the hallways... Then Tom and Jerry walk by mad as hell...*

Tom: How in the name of hell... Did we not get a rematch but you two lugheads got a tag title match and won!?

Gin: Jealous?

Jerry: No! 'Cause we get our rematch at Armageddon!

Ed: Oh hell yeah! We gonna have a good time at Armageddon!? Kill the cat!? Destroy the mouse!? Get some chicks!? We all gonna have some fun!? Hahahaha!

Tom: You are insane!

Gin: Already noticed? See ya at Armageddon...

*Gin flashes his belt at Tom and Jerry before draging Ed somewhere safe!*

* * *

**("American Tragedy" By Hollywood Undead plays to a mixed reaction.)**

*Connor enters with the contract that the other superstars must sign!*

Drake: Here we go... The big contract signing...

**("Mama Said Knock You Out" LL Cool J plays to massive boos.)**

*Tyson enters to a very negative reaction a fans hold up signs like "Tyson disgraces the Blake family!" and "You are the lowest!"as he approaches the ring with a smirk on his face.*

**("Longnecks And Rednecks" By Serg Salinas plays to a slightly negative reaction.)**

*Michael enters the ring in a drunken state as Connor frowns.*

**("Numb" By Linkin Park plays to small cheers.)**

*Cameron enters with his eyes focused on his competition...*

**("Skies On Fire" By AC/DC plays to massive cheers.)**

*Toby enters with a huge smile on his face as he hugs kids and slaps hands with fans!*

**("Children Of The Grave" By White Zombie (Black Sabbath Cover) plays to a thunderous ovation!)**

*Rogen enters the ring without his bike or Roxanne to be safe.*

Connor: Hello gentleman... In six days all five of you will main event the first PPV of the year... With the UWE Omega title on the line! We are here to sign this contract... And let the fans hear what you are all thinking...

*Connor passes the mic to Toby... Who still has a big smile on his face...*

Toby: Well this is my **first ever** UWE Omega title shot and I'm happy to know this important news...

Connor: And that is...?

Toby: **That there will be a new Omega champion known as "Total Chaos" Toby Moles crowned in London, England...**

Connor: Very nice... Thank you Toby... Now you... Rogen?

Rogen: *Remains silent and raises his fist in the air...*

Connor: Man of few words... Cameron?

Cameron: All I know is... **It will be a great match...**

Connor: Damn straight! Um... Michael...

Michael: Too bad your buddy *Hic* Charlie "Garbage Wrestler" Araya is not here to *Hic* see perfection talk...

**("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays to a extremely vocal ovation!)**

Crowd: Araya Is God! Araya Is God! Araya Is God!

*Charlie walks out just like Hardcore Legend: Mick Foley!*

Charlie: All I see is a drunken bag of shit...

Michael: Oh yeah?

Charlie: Yeah!

Connor: Now Charlie... Your my best freind... You are also the special guest referee for Armageddon... So I won't kick your ass for nearly causing a riot right here!

Charlie: But Connor...!

Connor: No buts! Tyson?

Tyson: All of you people say I have zero chance of retaining this title... But you all forgot one thing... **I AM THE HIGHEST! NO ONE IS ABOVE ME!**

*Michael suddenly then clocks Connor over the head with his mic for no reason and flips the table over! Causing a brawl! Eventually Charlie clears everyone but Michael out...*

Drake: Get out of there Michael!

*Michael then backs away from Charlie into a recovered and vengeful Connor!*

Josh: Will we see "The Maverick's Rage?"

*Connor pushes Michael into a Welcome To Hellview (Double Underhook DDT) from Charlie! Araya then smiles at his longtime friend and motions for him to climb the top rope... Connor then climbs the top rope and hits the Brink Of Insanity (Double Rotation Shooting Star Press) to the crowd's delight... Connor and Araya then raise each others hands as Brawl comes to a close!*

* * *

**Whoo! Finally Done! 5 Matches Every Brawl! See Ya At Armageddon!  
**

**Results:**

**"The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu Defeated "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem" Yossi Hayat**

**Ed And Gin Defeated The Zombie Combo (c) (Hidan And Kakuzu) For The UWE Duos Championship (NEW CHAMPIONS!)**

**"The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki Defeated "The Crossout Diva" Ruby Cross**

**Nick Terakidan Defeated Marcus King In A No DQ Match**

**"The Cold Blooded Wolf" Azure Wolfson Defeated "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Armageddon Match Card (Also A Contest... Prize For The Winner!)**

**"The Highest" Tyson Blake (C) V.S "Total Chaos" Toby Moles V.S "The Shadow" Cameron Stevens V.S "The Cowboy" Michael Armington V.S Rogen Townsend In A Highway Five-Way Match For UWE Omega Championship With Special Guest Referee: Charlie Araya**

**"The Amestrian Papermaster" Elicura Havoc-Readman (C) V.S Alexander "Abel" Belison (With "The Hardcore Dragon" Iori Hideki) For The UWE Galaxy Championship**

**Edward Wuncler III And Gin Rummy (C) V.S Tom Cat And Jerry Mouse For The UWE Duos Championship**

**"The Arch Angel" Mason Stone (C) V.S "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki For UWE X-Treme Championship**

**"The #1 Hater Of Materialisem" Yossi Hayat (C) V.S "The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu In A Steel Cage Match For UWE High Flyin' Championship**

**"The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki (C) V.S "The Silver Cat" Kristen Willison V.S "The Crossout Diva" Ruby Cross In A Triple Threat Elimanation First Blood Match For UWE Queen Championship**

**Jason Russo V.S "The Thane Of Pain" Chris Raynor In A Singles Match**


	5. Armageddon PPV!

**Whoo... Okay Calm Down... Okay Here Is My First Ever PPV... First BIG Fanfiction Chapter... Welcome To Armageddon...**

_What happens when Armageddon arrives? (Shows numerous tornados, tidal waves and earthquakes)_

_Will the leader save us... Most likely not... (Shows Connor in his wrestling days doing crazy stunts)_

_Can the new genaration defeat TRUE darkness? (Elicura staring down Abel is shown...)_

_Will the steel cage contain a Maniacal Destroyer who wants to prove his insanity to a man who wants control? (Majin Buu is shown hitting Yossi with the DBD!)_

_Can the streak be ended in blood? (Shows Rukia beating each diva one by one... Showing blood spaltered on the screen...)_

_Will the higher class destroy everything the low class stands for? (Shows Raynor and Jason yelling at the other!)_

_Can the Omega champion be "The Highest" in a five way collision that has a legend for a referee... (Tyson Blake is seen raising the Omega title to his challengers as Araya looks on with a smirk...)_

_It all comes to head at Armageddon!_

**("From Heads Unworthy" By Rise Against plays as Red, Black And White pyro goes off around the JumboTron! The Armageddon Setup is just like the first ever WWE Armageddon. The crowd is going insane and showing signs like "The streak ends tonight!" and "Araya is god...")**

Josh: Ladies and gentleman welcome to the first PPV of UWE in 2012... I am Josh Nichols...

Drake: And I am the "Voice Of UWE"... Drake Parker... We are live in London, England and this place is packed to the brim... You couldn't fit another fan in here with a crowbar!

Josh: This is gonna be so awesome... EVERY title is on the line tonight... Lets get started!

**("The World Belongs To Me" By My Darkest Days plays to very loud boos.)**

Chris Raynor makes his appearance just like Wade Barrett... Carrying the Raynor family shield to the ring!

RA: Ladies and gentleman... This is the opening match of Armageddon and it is set for one fall! Introducing first from Copenhagan, Denmark... Weighing 250 pounds and standing at 6'5... "The Thane Of Pain"... CHRIS RAYNOR!

Josh: Well... This next match is being highly recieved by tons of fans as "The battle of the classes!"

Drake: Oh please... Jason Russo is so low... He doesn't even have a class... I agree with Raynor's theme... This world does belong to him!

***5... 4... 3... 2... 1...***

Josh: Well this man is the king of his very own world!  
**  
("King Of My World" By Saliva plays to very loud cheers.)**

RA: And his opponent... From Los Angeles, California... Weighing 225 pounds and standing at 6'1... JASON RUSSO!

Drake: This man has no respect for a man like Raynor... Raynor is from a highly decorated family... Jason has done none of this man's accomplishments!

Josh: Yeah... Jason is maybe not a fancy european grappler with lots of money and a great rich family history... Thats why Jason can win tonight... becuase he does not have the pressure of family expectations!

**(The bell rings)**

Jason and Raynor then get into a collar and elbow tie-up before Raynor hits a knee to the head followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker! 1... 2... Jason kicks out! Raynor then picks Jason up and hits a Front Suplex onto the ropes! 1... 2... Jason kicks out! Jason then kicks the knee of Raynor and Back Flip Kicks him into the corner followed by a Running Bulldog! 1... 2... Raynor escapes! Russo then climbs the top rope and hits a Diving Hurricanrana! 1... 2... Rayor powers out! Jason then bounces off the ropes... Raynor nearly takes his head off with a Pop-Up European Uppercut!

Josh: My lord... What a European Uppercut!

Drake: Now Raynor has control of this match!

Raynor then hits a Inverted DDT! Chris drags Jason to his feet and tosses him overhead with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Raynor continues his momentum with a Cutter sending Russo face first to the mat! Raynor then takes Russo down with a hard Full Nelson Slam! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Raynor climbs to the top rope for a Frog Splash... He dives... Jason catches him in mid-air in fireman's carry position... Jason hits a MASSIVE Fireman's Carry DDT! Jason then goes for the cover!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

Josh: Good strength by Jason... Catching Raynor in mid-air like that!

Drake: Ugh... Everyone wants Jason to win this match...

Jason then climbs the top rope and takes Raynor down with a Missle Dropkick! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Raynor rolls out the ring... Jason runs and slingshots over the ropes with a No-Handed Plancha! Jason then hits a beautiful Spinning Neckbreaker on the outside of the ring followed by Jason tossing Raynor back into the ring! Russo then tries for a Twist Of Fate... But mid-move Raynor counters into the Downpour (Winds Of Change)! Raynor covers! Hooking the leg!

1... 2... No! Jason barely kicks out!

Chris Raynor raises his fist into the air... Signaling for the end... Raynor then locks Jason in the Backburner (Texas Cloverleaf/Liontamer Hybrid) as Jason is screaming in agonizing pain...

Josh: That submisson is the Backburner ladies and gentleman... And Jason is trapped in the center of the ring...

Drake: Come on! Tap out!

Referee asks Jason if he wants to quit... "NO!" screams a defiant Jason as Raynor continues to apply pressure... Jason then shifts around into a Small Package Pin!

1... 2... NO! Raynor somehow kicks out!

As soon as Raynor gets to his feet... Jason with the Twist Of Fate! Jason jumps to the ring apron... Jason springboards... Spins 630 degrees... Raynor Catches Jason Mid-Flight In Torture Rack Position! Raynor then shifts to fireman's carry position... AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE RAYOUT! Raynor goes for the pin! Hooking both legs!

1...

Drake: GAME!

2...

Drake: SET!

NO! JASON JUST BARELY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2!

Drake: Matc-**WHAT!? HE KICKED OUT OF THE RAYOUT!?**

Josh: Jason still has a chance of winning...

Raynor shakes his head muttering "What do I have to do...?"

Drake: I truthfully don't know! I thought you had it won!

Chris then goes to pick Jason up... Jason counters by running into the turnbuckle with a shoulder thrust! Jason then sets himself and Raynor up... And dives with the Plunge Of Fate (Double Underhook Piledriver Off The Top Rope)! Jason then goes for the cover!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

Josh: Now its Raynor who shocks everyone!

Jason and Raynor both get up and begin trading Knife Edge Chops until Jason kicks him in the gut and bounces off the ropes for a Flying Forearm Smash... But nails the Ref when Raynor ducks... Jason tries to wake the Ref up... Chris Raynor then grabs his family shield... Jason gets up and turns around... And gets leveled by Rayor using the family shield!

Drake: Yes! Smart thinking!

Josh: NO! Raynor is gonna steal the win!

Chris slides his shield out the ring and puts Jason on his shoulders... Fireman's carry style... AND SLAMS HIM WITH THE RAYOUT! Raynor goes for the cover! Referee wakes up and counts the pin...

1...

2...

3! Its all over! Chris Raynor has defeated Jason Russo!

**(The bell rings)**

RA: Here is your winner... "The Thane Of Pain"... Chris Raynor!

Josh: Oh come on! This was a great match until Raynor cheated to win!

Drake: He did what he had to do...

Josh: *Sighs* You are unbelivable...

* * *

**(Backstage)**

Tommy: Tommy Pickles here with "The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu! Now Buu do you believe you have a good chance of winning the High Flyin' Title tonight?

Majin Buu: Buu destroy Yossi! Buu win title! Buu like steel cage...

Tommy: Um... Ok... What are your thoughts on Charlie Araya returning?

Majin Buu: Buu like Charlie! Charlie extreme like Buu! Haha!

Tommy: Hmm... Alright then... Back to Ringside...

* * *

The camera shows the steel cage that Yossi and Buu will compete in later tonight...

**("Turn The Tables" By Saliva plays to a great ovation!)**

Tom and Jerry enter just like the Team 3D with Tom as Brother Ray and Jerry as Brother Devon!

RA: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UWE Duos championship! Introducing first... at a combined weight of 399 pounds... The team of Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse... TEAM 2D!

Josh: Cartoon legends Tom and Jerry... Team 2D ready for a crack at the UWE Duos championship... Good news for Team 2D is that they have a experience advantage over the current champs... Bad news is they can't use thier signature flaming tables...

Drake: Oh god... You like these barbarians? They nearly end peoples careers with the kind of moves these guys perfom!

**("Lose My Mind" By DMX plays to a mixed reaction.)**

RA: And their opponents... From Woodcrest, Maryland... At a combined weight of 464 pounds... They are the UWE Duos champions... Ed Wuncler III And Gin Rummy!

Josh: Well this could be a very short title reign for Ed and Gin if they lose tonight...

Drake: Yup... Only six days so far!

**(The bell rings.)**

Tom and Ed start as Tom pushes Ed into the corner and hits some elbows to the head followed by a Fallaway Slam! 1... Ed powers out! Tom then hits a nice Running Lariat knocking Ed down! 1... Kick out! Tom then starts stomping Ed until the Referee stops him! Ed fights back with a Big Boot! 1... 2... Kick out! Ed then tags Gin in and they hit a beautiful Doomsday Device on Tom! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Gin then gives Jerry the middle finger before dropping Tom with a Jumping DDT! Gin then gets on the apron and waits for Tom to return to the feet... Tom gets up... Gin springboards... Tom catches him in mid-air with a Standing Spinebuster! Tom then continues his momentum with a Double Arm DDT! Tom drags Gin to his corner and tags Jerry in... Jerry and Tom then double team Gin with a huge Double Chokeslam!

Drake: The challengers are back in control... Unfortunatly...

Jerry then hits Gin with a Ura-nage! 1... 2... Kick out! Jerry keeps on his roll with a Crucifix Powerbomb slamming Gin back and neck first to the ground! Jerry climbs the top rope and dives onto Gin with a 450 Splash! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Jerry then stalks Gin for the Backstabber... Jerry goes for the move... Gin holds onto the ropes and hooks Jerry up for the Gin And Juice... And he hits it! Gin covers Jerry!

1... 2... Tom stops the count!

Ed then enters the ring and hooks the interfering Tom up for Ground Zero... Tom throws wild elbows to Ed's head to break the move... And takes Ed down with a Backstabber! Meanwhile Gin hits a Single Knee Facebreaker on Jerry! 1... 2... Tom breaks the pin! Jerry then gets back in the match with a Frankensteiner followed by a Sit-Out Facebuster! Jerry then climbs the top rope... and takes Gin down with a Molly-Go-Round!

1... 2... Kick out!

Jerry the Irish Whips Gin to the ropes and catchs him with a huge Lifting STO Slam! 1... 2... Kick out! Jerry then tags Tom in! Tom then lifts Gin in the air for a Millatary Press and drops him with a Gutbuster! 1... 2... Kick out! Tom then calls Jerry in and they plant Gin with Non-Stop Violence! Tom covers and hooks both legs!

1...

2...

Ed breaks the pin with a steel chair shot!

Josh: Don't tell me!

**(The bell rings)**

RA: Winners as a result of a disqualifacation! Tom and Jerry... Team 2D! But a title cannot change hands by DQ... So STILL UWE Duos champions... ED AND GIN!

Drake: A genius plan! A nice title defense for Ed and Gin!

Josh: Those bastards! They knew they could not beat Team 2D... So they got themselves DQ'ed!

Ed and Gin trie to get their titles only to be tackled down by a vengeful Team 2D! The two teams then start brawling like crazy throwing crazy punches and kicks!

Drake: Security has to stop this!

Josh: Someone is gonna get killed in this melee!

Eventually Team 2D hit Ed and Gin with a pair of Backstabbers and throw them back in the ring with some tables and lighter fluid!

Drake: Hey! They can't do that!

Josh: REVENGE!

Tom then sets up the table... Jerry sets the table on fire! Tom then hooks Ed up for a Back Suplex through the flaming table... With Jerry catching Ed on the way down with a Neckbreaker... COMPLETING NON-STOP VIOLENCE THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE! Rince and repeat for Gin! Security comes down to restrain Tom and Jerry from more damage... While medics check on Ed and Gin...

Tom: This is not over!

Drake: Talk about bad sports!

Josh: As Tom said... "This is not over!"

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Tyson Blake is seen watching the TV... Just seeing the Tag Team Match!

Tyson: Cartoons or wrestling... Tom and Jerry are always violent!

?: Hello! Big brother?

Tyson immediatly pales...

Tyson: Oh no... Not her...

**Tammy Blake **walks into the room and glomps her big brother with a hug!

Tammy: Big brother! I missed you soooooo much!

Tyson: Tammy! What in gods name are you doing here?!

Tammy: I turned 18! I'm now a official UWE Diva!

Tyson: *Groans*

Tammy: So...?

Tyson: So what?

Tammy: Are you not gonna congratulate me for becoming a UWE Diva?

Tyson: Uh... Tammy? Why did you not sign with WWE: Animated? Or CCW? Or even TWE for heaven's sake! Why not go hug Terry Jr.?

Tammy: But Dad said UWE was the best choice...

Tyson groans as he sits down with Tammy chatting into his ear!

* * *

Drake: Just how many children did the legend... Terry Blake Sr. Have?

Josh: Hmm... He has Tyson, Tammy, Titan, Terry Jr. and Tariya... So five children!

**(Dark Menacing Music plays as the steel cage lowers.)**

Drake: Well time to change the mood... The steel cage is lowering down to the ring... Majin Buu and Yossi Hayat step into the that demonic structure...

Josh: It is designed to tear flesh and end careers... This is Buu's third cage match... And Yossi's first ever cage match...

Drake: Don't you worry... Yossi is ready... Eleven months... That is how long Yossi has reigned with the title... He is not about to lose it to a monster like Buu!

RA: Ladies and gentleman... The following contest is a steel cage match... The only way to win is by pinfall, submisson or escaping the cage with both feet hitting the floor...

**("Blooddrunk" By Children Of Bodem plays to massive cheers!)**

RA: Introducing first... The challenger! From The Depths Of Hell... Weighing 157 pounds and standing at 5'7... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!

Drake: How the hell can people cheer a raving lunatic like Majin Buu when he cheated to become the number 1 contender!

Josh: I talked with Buu earlier today... He says he has updated his move-set... And has hit a new level of extreme... In his own unique way... Now while I don't approve of his way of defeating Yossi Hayat... I'm glad he taught Yossi a lesson!

**("Paint It Black" By The Rolling Stones plays to massive boos!)**

RA: And his opponent... From Haifa, Israel... Weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'4... He is the reigning, defending UWE High Flyin' champion... "The #1 Hater Of Materialisem"... YOSSI HAYAT!

Josh: One of the most hated wrestlers in the world... Sadly he is also extremely talented... Eleven monthes... And 29 days in total... That is the record breaking record Yossi has had for the past year!

Drake: Make it 12 monthes when he ends Buu's career tonight!

**(The bell rings.)**

Yossi and Buu begin trading Knife Edge Chops before Buu Irish Whips Yossi to the ropes and hits a Sit-Out Spinebuster! Buu then rolls on with a Savate Kick to the head! 1... Yossi quickly kicks out! Buu then mounts Yossi and begins beating the hell out of Yossi with hard punches to the head! Yossi is already busted open as a result... Buu bounces off the ropes... And Hayat tosses Buu skull first into the cage wall! Now blood is pouring down Buu's face... Buu then gets up and hits Hayat with a Reverse Atomic Drop followed by a Spike DDT!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

Josh: These two are absolutely killing each other!

Buu then tosses Hayat into the corner and grinds his face into the nearest cage wall! Buu then wipes his hand in Yossi's face and covers his own face in blood while laughing like a maniac! Majin Buu the drops Yossi with a Spike Piledriver! Yossi gets back into the match with a huge Spinning Neckbreaker! Yossi then climbs the top rope and hits a Shooting Star Press! 1... 2... Kick out! Yossi then hooks Buu up and drops him on his head with the Rage Of God!

1... 2... Kick out!

Josh: They are fighting with everything they have!

Yossi then tries to pick Buu up... Buu with a School Boy Pin... 1... 2... Yossi kicks out! Buu then goes to the top rope and hits a Missle Dropkick! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Majin Buu goes to the top rope again... Yossi climbs to the top rope as well... And takes Buu down with a top rope Blast From The Good Times!

Josh: Good god! Buu landed directly on his head!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Drake: Stay down! Damn Maniac!

Yossi tries to escape through the door... He has one foot out... Buu with a kick to the groin! Majin Buu then drags Yossi to the top rope and hits a huge Top Rope Fisherman Suplex!

Josh: Good god! A Fisherman Suplex off the top rope?

Drake: Look the door is still open!

Buu attempts to escape through the door but Yossi drags him back in and locks in the Convert Punisher!

Drake: **CONVERT PUNISHER! If Buu Taps... Yossi retains!**

Majin Buu is screaming in agony as Yossi screams "Come on, Tap Out!" Majin Buu rolls through and lands Yossi into a pinning predicament 1... 2... KICK OUT! Majin Buu gets back in the match with a Savage Rush (Stunner)! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Buu then starts pounding the mat in frustration! Buu then climbs the cage... Yossi climbs as well... They both climb until both of them are at the top of the steel cage! The two start trading furious punches... Until Majin Buu grabs the edge of the cage and hits a modified 619 to the head of Yossi... Hayat stumbles abit... Buu then pushes Hayat off the top of the steel cage... **HAYAT DENTS THE RING DUE TO THE IMPACT!**

Josh: **OH MY FUCKIN' LORD! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! BUU KILLED HIM! **

Crowd: **HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**

Drake: Buu has this match won!

Buu looks around a bit... Before doing a cut-throat taunt!

Drake: Oh no... Buu... Don't do this...

Josh: BUU! Your putting **EVERYTHING ON THE LINE!**

Majin Buu dives with the Splitting Headache (Diving Headbutt)... **And he hits it!**

Crowd: **OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!**

Majin Buu barely covers Yossi...

1...

2...

3! NEW CHAMPION!

**(The bell rings as the crowd goes fuckin' insane!)**

RA: Here is your winner and the NEW! UWE High Flyin' champion... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!

Josh: HE DID IT! MAJIN BUU HAS DONE IT! YOSSI'S REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER!

Drake: I can't believe it... I cannot believe we have this phycho for a champion...

Buu then runs into the crowd and begins to celebrate with the crowd!

Drake: What about Yossi...?

Yossi gets to his feet and escorted to the back by lots of medical personal... With the crowd giving Yossi a suprising standing ovation for his performance...

Josh: These... These are the moments we love...

* * *

**(Backstage)**

Tommy Pickles: Tommy here with... *Gulp*... The number 1 contender for the UWE Galaxy championship... Abel... Now Abel your title match is soon... how do you feel?

Abel: It is time... for the reign of happiness to end... Elicura's reign as Galaxy champion is a virus... and I intend to remove the virus... The reign of darkness begins tonight!

Tommy: Gah! (Runs out the room scared!)

* * *

Josh: The sinister Abel seems ready to end Elicura's reign early...

Drake: Personally I hope Abel ends more than just Elicura's title reign!

_"You Think You Know Me?"_

**("Metalingus" By Alter Bridge plays to a mixed reaction.)**

RA: This following contest is set for one fall! And it is for the UWE X-Treme championship! Introducing first... The challenger! From Karakura Town, Japan... Weighing 185 pounds and standing at 5'10... Representing The Blazing Wolves... "The Rated-R Reaper"... ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Josh: Ichigo ready for action here tonight! Looking to win back what he believes to be HIS UWE X-Treme championship!

Drake: Hmm... Not sure wheather to put down Ichigo or compliment him! So confused... He loves the fans yet wins his matches by dirty tactics half the time! Gah!

**("Halo" By Machine Head plays to loud cheers.)**

RA: And his opponent... From San Diego, California... Weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'0... The reigning and defending UWE X-Treme champion... "The Arch Angel"... MASON STONE!

Josh: Here comes one of UWE's Greatest stars! Mason always puts more than 100% into his matches!

Drake: Pfft! Like hell... Mason will always be a pitiful mid-carder...

**(The bell rings)**

Mason and Ichigo both leave the ring and start throwing weapons from under the ring into the ring!

Drake: Oh jeez... Barbed wire and steel chairs and all the shit already...?

Josh: This is gonna be ugly...

Mason and Ichigo then go into the tie-up as Mason throws Ichigo into the corner and hits a Stinger Splash! Mason then Vertical Suplexes Ichigo hard to the mat! 1... 2... Kick out! Mason then grabs and a kendo stick and hits a White Russian Legsweep! 1... 2... Kick out! Ichigo fights back by slamming a trash can on Mason's head! 1... 2... Kick out! Ichigo then sets up a table and tries to Powerbomb Mason through it only to be rolled up School Boy style! 1... Kick out! Ichigo then cracks Mason over the head with a chair shot followed by a DDT onto the steel chair! 1... 2... Kick out! Ichigo then sets the barbed wire board up in the corner...

Drake: Uh oh...

Josh: Ichigo thinking something evil!

Ichigo then tries to slam Mason onto the barbed wire board... **Mason counters and pushes Ichigo into the barbed wire!**

Drake: **Oh my god! Ichigo is sliced open by the unforgiving barbed wire!**

Mason then sets Ichigo up and takes him down with a Halo Cutter (Diamond Cutter)! 1... 2... Kick out! Mason then powers Ichigo down with a Gutwrench Suplex onto the steel chair... Mason then climbs to the top rope looking for a Diving Crossbody... Ichigo catches Mason with a Bicycle Kick in mid-air! Ichigo then hooks Mason up for a Powerslam and slams him through the table with the move!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

Josh: Mason won't give up!

Ichigo then takes Mason down with a sick Corkscrew Neckbreaker! 1... 2... Kick out! Mason then tries to the fight back with a Dropkick... But Ichigo counters with a Ankle Lock! Mason is screaming in agony as Ichigo tears his ankle up! Mason rolls forward... Mason locks Ichigo into a Texas Cloverleaf! Ichigo is flailing wildly and screaming in pain due to the legendary submisson but eventualy turns the submisson into a Crucifix Pin!

1... 2... Kick out!

Drake: Ichigo is back in control again?!

Ichigo then grabs a bag of tacks and lays them out... Ichigo then grabs Mason and tries for a Oklahoma Slam... Mason gets off Ichigo's shoulder... Mason takes Ichigo down with the Halo Breaker!

Josh: HALO BREAKER! DOUBLE KNEES TO THE FACE!

1...

Drake: Ichigo put up a good fight...

2...

Josh: Mason is still champion

KICK OUT!

Drake: Oh man! How close was Mason to putting Ichigo away?

Josh: And look at Mason! He cannot believe Ichigo kicked out!

Mason then sets up a table and wraps the table in barbed wire and lays more tacks on the table... Ichigo kicks Mason in the groin and drags him to the top rope and** hits the Zangetsu off the top rope through the table! **Ichigo covers with a hook to the leg!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Josh: I truthfully cannot believe these hardcore wrestlers...

Drake: Hardcore just allows you the strength and will to kick out of anything!

Ichigo then stalks the bloody and broken Mason for the Getsuga Tensho... Ichigo charges and nearly breaks Mason in half with the move!

Drake: And Ichigo is... Not going for the pin?

Ichigo then stalks Mason again... And takes Mason down with another Getsuga Tensho!

Josh: Oh come on... You've practicly won the match... Just pin him!

Ichigo tries for a cover... **MASON WITH A SMALL PACKAGE!**

1...

Josh: Oh wait! Wait!

2...

Drake: Mason is gonna steal it!

KICK OUT!

Ichigo then charges at Mason and mounts him and beats the living hell out of him!

Josh: Oh my lord! Ichigo has completely lost it!

Drake: Can't blame him...

Ichigo then continues pounding at the bloody and defenseless Mason until the Ref is forced to call the match!

**(The bell rings as the Ref pulls Ichigo off Mason.)**

Josh: Oh my god... Mason is bloody and broken in the ring... Ichigo has no doubt finally gone off the deep end...

RA: Oh god... Um... Winner of this match by Referee stoppage... And the NEW! UWE X-Treme champion... "The Rated-R Reaper"... ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Ichigo snatches the belt from the timekeeper and begins screaming in the face of the bloody Mason raising his new title...

Ichigo: **THIS IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME MASON?! AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THIS AGAIN!**

Ichigo then leaves the ring with his new title as the crowd boos the living hell out of the champion... EMTs then come to the ring to stabilize Mason's condition... Roxanne and Marcus then come to the ring with Roxanne crying over Mason's body while Marcus screams at the retreating Ichigo...

Marcus: You won't get away with this you bastard!

Josh: Ladies and gentleman... We will update you on Mason's condition as soon as we get word...

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Ruby is seen getting ready for her match when Azure walks in and stares at her...

Azure: Are you REALLY sure you want to go through this match?

Ruby: For the tenth time... YES! I can beat Rukia and end the streak tonight!

Azure: *Sighs* Ok... Please be careful...

Ruby: I will...

Ruby then kisses Azure on the cheek before leaving...

* * *

**(Ringside.)**

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall... And it is for the UWE Queen championship... and it is a **Triple Threat First Blood Elimanation Match!**

**("Spin The Bottle" By Ashley Jana plays to a nice ovation.)**

RA: Introducing first... Challenger #1... From Terran City, Terran... Weighing 131 pounds and standing at 5'7... "The Crossout Diva"... Ruby Cross!

Drake: Well we saw earlier that Azure is worried sick for Ruby's health in this match...

Josh: I don't blame him... What was Connor thinking!?

**("Canned Heat" By Jamiroquai plays to massive cheers.)**

RA: Introducing first... Challenger #2... From Seattle, Washington... Weighing 149 pounds and standing at 5'7... "The Silver Cat"... KRISTEN WILLISON!

Drake: Well this situation started two weeks when Rukia beat the crap out Kristen with a steel chair... Eventually Kristen got this title shot along with Ruby when the ganged up on Rukia...

**("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays to loud boos.)**

RA: And finally... Residing in Karakura Town, Japan... Weighing 134 pounds and standing at 5'3... She is the reigning and defending UWE Queen champion... "The Shinigami Original"... RUKIA KUCHIKI!

Josh: Here comes the only undefeated wrestler in UWE... For eight whole monthes Rukia has not lost one match...

Drake: I agree with her theme... She is the one who survives!

**(The bell rings.)**

Ruby and Kristen look at each other and then they both Double Dropkick Rukia followed by a Double Suplex! Kristen and Ruby then fight each other starting with Kristen Irish Whipping Ruby to the ropes and hitting a Facebreaker Knee Smash followed by a Sit-Out Facebuster! Ruby then fights back with a sick Brainbuster! Rukia slides out the ring... Ruby then climbs the top rope and hits a MASSIVE Frog Splash to the crowd's delight! Kristen gets back in the match with a nice Impaler DDT... NO! Ruby pushes Kristen to the ropes and hits a Leg-Hook Reverse STO... No! Kristen fights back with elbows to the temple area followed by a Spinning Neckbreaker! Kristen then grabs a chair from ringside and tries to hit Ruby with it... Ruby ducks and hits a Total Crossout (TKO)!

Drake: That move is sure to make your mouth bleed!

No! Kristen is not bleeding!

Ruby then stalks Kristen for the Cross Cutter... Ruby jumps for the move... Kristen pushes her off and hits a SUPERKICK!

Josh: Kristen almost kicked Ruby's teeth down her throat!

No! Ruby is not busted open...

Rukia then enters the ring and takes both women out with a Double Clothesline! Rukia then takes the steel chair and hits both women with the weapon! No! Neither Ruby or Kristen are busted open much to Rukia's displeasure... Rukia then sets Kristen up for the Soultaker... Wait! Kristen counters with a HUGE Full Nelson Facebuster onto the steel chair!

Josh: YES! Streak is gonna be over!

...Nope! Rukia is blood free!

Josh: How the hell is Rukia not bleeding?

Kristen then screams in frustration as she goes for the WildKat Striker... Rukia wiggles out... Ruby runs for a Spear on both women... **RUKIA THROWS KRISTEN INTO RUBY SKULL FIRST!**

...

...

...

YES! Both are bleeding heavily from that collision!

Josh: AGAIN!?

**(The bell rings.)**

RA: Here is your winner and STILL... The UWE Queen champion... "The Shinigami Original"... RUKIA KUCHIKI!

Drake: Again... Rukia has defied the odds and kept her title reign and streak alive!

Josh: *Groans* We are running out of divas to challange Rukia...

Rukia leaves up the ramp simply raising her title with one hand and a smirk as medics come to clean the blood off Ruby and Kristen...

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Tommy: Here is Tommy Pickles here again as Elicura Havoc-Readman is giving me a moment of his time... Now Elicura... Tonight you defend your Galaxy title for the first ever time... And it could be the last time...

Elicura: Lemme stop you there Tommy... Abel! Tonight is just a title shot for you... For me? It is keeping my legacy alive... I'M SAVING MY FUTURE TONIGHT!

Tommy: Thank you Elicura... Back to Ringside...

* * *

Josh: Well folks this next match is good vs evil, light vs dark, champion vs challenger and Elicura vs Abel!

**("Virtual Insanity" By Jamiroquai plays to loud cheers.)**

RA: The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the UWE Galaxy championship! Introducing first... From Central City, Amestris... Weighing 252 pounds and standing at 6'1... "The Amestrian Papermaster"... ELICURA HAVOC-READMAN!

Drake: Here comes the prick!

Josh: Oh shut up! Elicura in his first title defense here tonight ladies and gentleman... Against...

**("Cover Of Undertaker's Ministry Theme" By Traumatosis plays to boos.)**

Josh: This man...

RA: Introducing next... The challenger... From Housten, Texas... Weighing 226 pounds and standing at 6'9... Being accompanied to the ring by "The Hardcore Dragon" Iori Hideki... Alexander... "Abel"... Belison!

Drake: Here he comes... The lord and master of all things evil in UWE!

Josh: *Shudders* Abel is a UWE original... Abel has been here since day one... But in all the company's years... He has not won the Galaxy championship... This is the last title before Abel gets a Grand Slam!

Abel... At the foot of the ramp is holding a chain that goes into the smoke...

Josh: What the hell...? What has he got chained up in that smoke...?

Abel pulls the chain and out comes **YOMIKO AND JEAN!?**

Josh: Oh god... Abel is fuckin' around with Elicura's mind... He has got those sick chains around their necks...

**(The bell rings.)**

Elicura starts the match early with a Karate Kick sending Abel into the corner followed by a HUGE Running Bulldog... Elicura bouces off the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard to Abel... 1... Abel powers out! Elicura gets Abel to his feet... Abel counters by grabbing Elicura and slamming him with a Thrust Spinebuster followed by a MASSIVE Stinger Splash into the corner! Abel then drags Elicura out of the corner and drills him with a DDT! 1... 2... Kick out! Abel then throws Elicura outside the ring... Elicura gets up... Abel bounces off the ropes and delivers a SUCIDE DIVE!

Crowd: Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!

Josh: Oh jeez... Abel just went soaring through the air like a eagle!

Abel then grabs Elicura by his hair and throws him in the ring... Abel then lifts him up... Turns him upside down... And drops him with a emphatic Tombstone Piledriver! 1... 2... Elicura puts his foot on the bottom rope! Abel then throttles Elicura by the throat and signals for a Chokeslam... But somehow mid-move... Elicura counters with a Impaler DDT! Elicura then gets back into the match with a Swinging Neckbreaker!

1... 2... Abel just kicks out!

Drake: Drat! That damn prick is fighting back!

Elicura then points to his parents and mouths "I'm gonna save you!"... Elicura then tries for a Emerald Flowsion... Abel fights back with elbows to the head followed by the Blackout!

1...

Drake: Good night... Prick!

2...

Josh: NEW CHAMPION!

NO! Elicura somehow kicks out at 2!

Drake: How the hell?

Abel then glares at the Referee... Abel climbs the top rope... Abel dives with a Diving Clothesline... Elicura jumps up and connects with a Cutter in mid-air!

Drake: OH NO!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

Josh: Abel is still alive!

Elicura then hooks the head and drops Abel with his Mother's finisher... The Paper DDT! Elicura not finished yet hooks Abel's arms and drops him on his face with his father's UnEmployment! Elicura then drags Abel to the top rope... Elicura motions for his patened Paperbomb... Abel grabs him by the throat and mouthes "It begins tonight..." Abel then dives with Elicura with a SUPER Chokeslam! Abel covers! Hooking both legs as Iori cheers and Jean and Yomiko pray for Elicura to kick out!

1...

Josh: Its over...

2...

Drake: Darkness...

3! New champion!

Drake: Has taken over!

**(The bell rings.)**

RA: Here is your winner and NEW! UWE Galaxy champion... Alexander "Abel" Belison!

Jean and Yomiko get themselves free from the chains and get in the ring to check on Elicura... Abel leaves the ring with his new gold as many hooded figures and Iori pray to Abel and his win...

Josh: I can't believe it... Elicura's dream is over...

Drake: Hey prick! Your little Cinderella story is over!

* * *

_**(World Title Match Promo)**_

_"Total Chaos" Toby Moles... A former UWE X-Treme champion and a former UWE High Flyin' champion... Has no fears... Willing to put EVERYTHING on the line..._

_"The Cowboy" Michael Armington... A drunken wrestler from South Gate, Michigan... A member of the legendary Armington Dynasty..._

_"The Shadow" Cameron Stevens... The student of "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons... Looking to become a legend like his mentor..._

_Rogen Townsend... A man of action and few words... Never held a title..._

_"The Highest" Tyson Blake... the black sheep of the Blake family... The UWE Omega champion..._

_(Shows Charlie Araya competing in extreme matches!)_

_And the wild card... The special guest referee... CHARLIE ARAYA!_

_...ARMAGEDDON...HAS ARRIVED!_

* * *

RA: Ladies and gentleman... The following contest... Is a Five-Way Highway match for the UWE Omega championship! But first... Are you ready?

**(The crowd cheers loudly!)**

RA: Glad to hear it! 'Cause it is your main event of the evening!

**("Skies On Fire" By AC/DC plays to loud cheers.)**

Toby comes to the ring carrying a trashcan full to the brim with weapons as the crowd cheers him loudly...

RA: Introducing challenger #1... From Miami, Florida... Weighing 213 pounds and standing at 6'1... "Total Chaos"... TOBY MOLES!

Josh: Here comes the man willing to risk it all for the Omega championship!

**("Longnecks And Rednecks" By Serg Salinas plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Michael walks to the ring insulting the fans chugging down a beer!

RA: Introducing challenger #2... From South Gate, Michigan... Weighing 201 pounds and standing at 6'2... "The Cowboy"... MICHAEL ARMINGTON!

Drake: I like this guy... Always having a good time and interacting with the fans!

**("Numb" By Linkin Park plays to a positive response from the fans!)**

Cameron walks to the ring... COMPLETELY FOCUSED!

RA: Introducing challenger #3... From Los Angeles, California... Weighing 215 pounds and standing at 6'0... "The Shadow"... CAMERON STEVENS!

Josh: Look at his eyes... He wants that title... He needs that title!

**("Children Of The Grave" By White Zombie (Black Sabbath Cover) plays to a thunderous ovation!)**

Rogen rides out on his motorbike without Roxanne for safety...

RA: Introducing challenger #4... From Burslem, Stoke-On-Trent, Staffordshire, England... Weighing 301 pounds and standing at 7'0... ROGEN TOWNSEND!

Drake: I hate Rogen... But he towers over everyone in this match... He has a chance of winning!

**("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays to loud boos.)**

RA: And now finally... From Washington, DC... Weighing 234 pounds and standing at 6'0... He is the reigning and defending UWE Omega champion... "The Highest"... TYSON BLAKE!

Josh: Here he comes... The champion... Can he somehow rise higher than everyone else?

**("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays to giant cheers.)**

RA: And now... Introducing the special guest referee... From Hellview, New York... Weighing 235 pounds and standing at 6'3... "St. Blood"...CHARLIE ARAYA!

Drake: The living legend... The man who spilled hundreds of gallons of blood wrestling our current GM in the starting days of UWE! Charlie Araya.

**(The bell rings.)**

Everyone in the ring looks at Tyson. Blake mouthes "Oh shit..." They all then begin ganging up on Tyson with punches and kicks! Eventually they throw Tyson out the ring... Rogen grabs Toby and Chokeslams him followed by a Big Boot to Micheal and a Sidewalk Slam to Stevens! Toby then recovers and climbs the top rope and nails Rogen with a Missle Dropkick! Michael then gets up and takes Toby down with a Double Knee Facebreaker! Stevens returns to his feet and kicks Michael in the gut followed by a Crucifix Powerbomb! Tyson quickly enters the ring and nails a Savate Kick on Stevens! Tyson goes for the pin on Stevens! 1... 2... Kick out! Tyson then locks on a Boston Crab on Stevens as Cameron is groaning in pain due to the submisson!

Josh: High-Paced action has started this match ladies and gentleman!

Drake: This is gonna be good... What?

Josh: What?

Drake: Don't start! No popcorn?

Cameron eventually escapes the Boston Crab and slams Tyson with a Scoop Slam! 1... Tyson quickly kicks out! Rogen then gets back into the ring by climbing the top rope... Rogen then nails Stevens with Diving Clothesline! 1... 2... Kick out! Rogen then grabs Tyson by the throat for a Chokeslam... Tyson wiggles out and hits a brutal Swinging Neckbreaker on the giant! 1... 2... Kick out! Tyson then hooks both Rogen and Stevens up for a Double DDT... Toby climbs the top rope and hits a Diving Blockbuster on Tyson!

1... 2... Cameron stops the count!

Rogen tries to Irish Whip Toby into the corner... Toby counters by running up the turnbuckle and nailing a Moonsault on Rogen! 1... 2... Kick out! Toby then grabs a chair from his trashcan of weapons and cracks Cameron in the skull with the weapon! Toby then climbs the top rope and hits a impressive Imploding 450 Splash!

1... 2... Tyson breaks the pin with a stomp!

Drake: Whew... I thought we were gonna crown a new champ there...

Josh: Toby is giving the fans 100%!

Tyson then waits for Toby to stand and takes him down with a huge Gamengiri! Tyson then continues his roll with two clotheslines and Oklahoma Slam! 1... 2... Kick out! Cameron then enters the ring and destroys Tyson with a Dark Strike (Brogue Kick)! Cameron then sets Tyson up and drops him on his spine with the Downfaller (Sidewalk Slam)!

Drake: No! No! No! No!

Josh: New Champion perhaps?

1...

2...

No! Michael breaks it up with a Diving Elbow Drop!

Michael then takes Cameron to his feet... And nearly breaks him in half with a Double Knee Backbreaker!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

Michael then laughs at the crowd and begins stomping his foot in the corner... Michael goes for the Last Round Up... **Tyson pushes Charlie... INTO THE LAST ROUND UP!**

Josh: **OH MY GOD! LAST ROUND UP TO ARAYA! And Charlie is busted wide open!**

Tyson then yells to Charlie... "Your No Legend!"... Tyson tries for a German Suplex on Michael... Armington lands on his feet and then takes Tyson down with a Olympic Slam! Michael taunts to the crowd not noticing Rogen is up and in the corner... Michael then turns around and is hit with a WCD!

Josh: **WORLD COMING DOWN! MICHAEL'S WORLD JUST WENT DOWN!**

Rogen goes for the cover... But Charlie is still out cold... Rogen then makes his own count...

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!

Rogen seeing Charlie is not waking up anytime soon from La-La Land tries calling another referee... Toby climbs the top rope without Rogen seeing... A DIVING EUROPEAN UPPERCUT TO ROGEN! Toby then stands Rogen up and plants him with the Zig-Zag!

Drake: COVER! Upset Win! Upset Win!

1...

2...

NO! CAMERON STEVENS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BREAKS THE PIN!

Toby and Cameron start argueing angrily...

Toby: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?

Cameron: The Omega title is MY destiny!

Toby: ITS GOING TO BE MINE!

Toby then tackles Cameron out the ring as they start brawling!

Drake: Chaos at ringside!

Charlie gets up saying... "Anyone get the number of that truck?"... Rogen then uses the ropes to get up as Tyson gets the Omega belt ready to hit Rogen with... Charlie stops him and takes the belt saying... "DON'T DISGRACE THE BELT!"... Tyson then spits in his face! Charlie then gets angry and swings the title belt... Tyson ducks... **CHARLIE JUST CRACKED ROGEN OVER THE HEAD WITH THE BELT!**

Josh: Oh jeez!

Drake: Wait! Look at Tyson!

Tyson then climbs to the top rope and screams... "I AM THE HIGHEST... NO ONE IS ABOVE ME!"... And he dives with a top rope Highest Drop!

Josh: That is the highest... Um... HIGHEST DROP I'VE EVER SEEN!

Tyson crawls in for the cover... Hooking Rogen's massive leg... Charlie screams... "FUCK!"... And counts the pin...

1!

Josh: Come on Rogen, KICK OUT!

Drake: GAME!

...

...

...

2!

Drake: SET!

...

...

...

3! OH DAMN IT! TYSON RETAINS THE TITLE!

Drake: MATCH!

**(The bell rings to massive boos.)**

Charlie looks at the mat in anger...

RA: Here is your winner... And STILL! The UWE Omega champion... "The Highest" Tyson Blake!

The crowd boos in anger as they toss anything they can find at Tyson!

Drake: I knew it... HE CAN DO IT!

Josh: OH MY GOD! ALL HE DID WAS PICK HIS SPOT!

Charlie then loses it and takes the Omega title off Tyson as Blake insults him! **ARAYA CRACKS TYSON OVER THE HEAD WITH THE BELT!**

Drake: He can't do that!

Josh: Match is over! He can do as he likes!

Charlie then underhooks both of Tyson's Arms... **AND DRILLS HIM WITH WELCOME TO HELLVIEW! **Araya then holds the title belt up high as Armageddon 2012 ends...

* * *

_**FINALLY! ARMAGEDDON IS FINISHED!**_

_**Results:**_

_**"The Thane Of Pain" Chris Raynor Defeated Jason Russo By Pinfall.**_

_UWE Duos Championship:** Team 2D (Tom & Jerry) Defeated Ed & Gin By Disqualifacation. (Ed & Gin Are Still Champs!)**_

_UWE High Flyin' Championship:** "The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu Defeated "The #1 Hater Of Materialism" Yossi Hayat (C) In A Steel Cage Match. (NEW CHAMPION!)**_

_UWE X-Treme Championship:** "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki Defeated "The Arch Angel" Mason Stone (C). (NEW CHAMPION!)**_

_UWE Queen Championship:__**"The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki (C) Defeated "The Crossout Diva" Ruby Cross And "The Silver Cat" Kristen Willison In Triple Threat First Blood Elimanation Match.**_

_UWE Galaxy Championship: __**Alexander "Abel" Belison (With "The Hardcore Dragon" Iori Hideki) Defeated "The Amestrian Papermaster" Elicura Havoc-Readman (C) By Pinfall. (NEW CHAMPION!)**_

_UWE Omega Championship: __**"The Highest" Tyson Blake (C) Defeated Rogen Townsend, "Total Chaos" Toby Moles, "The Shadow" Cameron Stevens And "The Cowboy" Michael Armington In A High-Way Five Way Match With Charlie Araya As Special Guest Referee.**_

_***UPDATE* Fused Chapters.**_


	6. September Week 1

_**This Is The Newest Episode Of UWE! Please Remember To Read And Review UWE's Greatest Battles!**_

* * *

_"I'm not gonna waste this."_

**Tyson Blake is shown raising his UWE Omega title.**

_"This opportunities mine."_

**You see Ichigo hitting Mason with a Getsuga Tensho.**

_"I'm sick of complaining."_

**Yossi Hayat is seen doing a promo in the ring.**

_"About a beautiful life."_

**Rukia Kuchiki is seen staring out a window...**

_"How did we get here?"_

**Hidan and Kakuzu are seen walking through a crowd...**

_"Did we forget all the things inside?"_

**Elicura is seen looking into a mirror which shows his dad...**

_"And how did we stay here?"_

**Shows Connor saying You're Fired to someone!**

_"Do we embrace the things Tonight?"_

**Shows Roxanne being comforted by Rogen...**

_"I feel so alive Tonight!"_

**Shows Majin Buu doing a Springboard Shooting Star Press to the outside Onto Toby Moles!**

_"You got me feeling sublime!"_

**Shows Rogen Townsend performing the WCD to Megaman X as the crowd cheers!**

_"I want to yell if from the rooftops down!"_

**Shows UWE Legend: Charlie Araya knock someone off a cell through the announce table!**

_"Until it's over and we're older..."_

**Shows the entire roster with Connor posing in the ring!**

**("Tonight" By Seether plays to massive cheers as the fans hold signs of all kinds and colors up!)**

Drake: Ladies and gentleman... Welcome to Saturday Evening Brawl! We are live in San Diego, California... I'm Drake Parker...

Josh: I'm Josh Nichols! We have a huge announcement from our GM, a rematch for the High Flyin' title... A huge show tonight!

**("American Tragedy" By Hollywood Undead plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Connor walks to the ring with a sly grin on his face...

Josh: Uh oh... Whenever Connor has that grin... It is always exciting!

Connor then gets in the ring and grabs a microphone...

Connor: Mmm... I'm in a damn good mood tonight... I sure you all know my close friend and sheriff of CASZ... Jean Kazuhiza? **(Crowd cheers loudly!) **Oh... I guess you have... Now next week on CASZ... UWE has been invited to a SuperShow with six other companies... UWE! UWE! UWE!

**(The crowd starts cheering and chanting "UWE! UWE!")**

Connor: Oh yeah... The other companies better watch out... 'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway!

Connor then leaves the ring with that sinister grin!

Josh: Did you hear that? A SuperShow with six other companies! Oh hell yeah!

Drake: Well... We gotta start the night!

**("Blow Me Away" By Breaking Benjamin plays to loud cheers.)**

Master Chief makes a entrance like "The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar as the fans hold signs like "Master Chief Is Epic!" and other Master Cheif positive signs!

RA: The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first from Parts Unknown... Weighing 340 pounds and standing at 6'9... "The Blueprint" Master Chief!

Drake: He is back! Here he comes! Master Chief has been injured for quite a while due to a back injury inflicted by Tyson Blake back at Barely Legal!

Josh: Multi-time champion of all kinds!

**("Say It To My Face" By Downstait plays to MASSIVE cheers.)**

RA: And his opponent... From Terran City, Teran... Weighing 229 pounds and standing 6'2... "The Cold Blooded Wolf"... AZURE WOLFSON!

Josh: Ah... Azure Wolfson... An up and coming wrestler in this company... Can he pin "The Blueprint?"

Drake: I say not! Azure is just a washed up dork who happened to get into this company by pure luck... Only reason he has Ruby is because she feels sorry for him...

Josh: *Sigh* Don't blame me... If Azure punches your teeth down your throat!

**(The bell rings as Azure and Chief go into a tie-up!.)**

Master Chief easily lifts Azure up and tries for a Oklahoma Slam... Azure wiggles off the shoulders... Master Chief goes for a Big Boot... Azure ducks and goes for a Roundhouse Kick... Master Chief catches Azure's leg and takes him down with a wicked Alabama Slam! 1... 2... Kick out! Master Chief then delivers a crushing Leg Drop to Azure's throat! 1... 2... Kick out!

Josh: *Sighs* Master Chief just has too much power...

Azure elbows Master Chief in the face and tries to springboard off the ropes... Master Chief catches Azure in mid-air! Master Chief then tosses Azure overhead with a Fallaway Slam! Wolfson kicks Chief in the knee... Azure climbs to the top rope... He dives! Chief counters again with a Reverse Atomic Drop followed by bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Spear! 1... 2... Kick out! "The Blueprint" drags Azure to his feet and tries for a F-5... Azure somehow in mid-move lands on his feet and delivers a Hotshot Smasher!

Drake: Damn! Hotshot Smasher!

Azure then delivers two clotheslines and a Spinning Neckbreaker! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Azure then hooks Master Chief up... AND DROPS HIM WITH THE TERRAN RUSH (Full Nelson Backbreaker)! Azure continues his momentum with a huge Samoan Drop followed by Wolfson climbing to the top rope... Azure then dives with a massive Skyliner! Cover!

1...

2...

Master Chief stands up with Azure on his shoulders... AND DELIVERS A F-5! Master Chief then covers Azure with a hook to the leg!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Josh: How the hell did Azure kick out of that?

Master Chief keeps his cool and sets Azure up for another F-5... Azure lands on his feet and hooks Chief up for a Frostbite... Chief escapes and pushes Azure away from him... Chief then catches Ray on the rebound with a Sidewalk Slam! 1... 2... Kick out! Azure uses the ropes to pull himself up while Master Chief waits in the corner... Master Chief goes for his finisher... The Carbon Footprint... Azure ducks and Chief hangs himself in the ropes! Azure then quickly connects with the Frostbite! Azure hooks Master Chief's giant leg for a cover!

1...

2...

3! Azure gets the win!

**(The bell rings.)**

RA: Here is your winner..."The Cold Blooded Wolf"... AZURE WOLFSON!

Josh: A great opener for tonight's show!

Drake: Hmm... I wonder if Ruby likes it from behind...

Azure hears what Drake said and drags him across the announce table!

Azure: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Drake: Uh... Um...

Azure hearing enough or not caring delivers the Frostbite to Drake!

Josh: Well looks like til' Drake recovers... I'm alone...

The commercials start as Drake is out cold!

* * *

**(UWE Brawl is off the commercials and backstage live as we see Rogen and Roxanne talking... Ur... Or Roxanne talking to Rogen...)**

Roxanne: Oh Rogen... You tried the best you could!

Rogen: *Sighs...*

Roxanne: I know your upset but think how Toby and the others feel! That was a Five-Way match... Maybe your next shot will be a Singles Match...

Rogen: *Smiles and motions for the belt...*

Roxanne: Exactly! You gotta keep your spirit up, you gotta-

?: Die in a ditch?

Megaman X walks into the scene as Rogen and Roxanne look at him disgusted...

X: Your win against me? A fluke! You being Omega champion? That is more of a joke since that night in bed I spent with Mrs. Townsend...

Rogen: *Rogen does not speak... But can be heard growling...*

Roxanne: Oh really? Why not prove that Rogen's win was a fluke... And a girl can't get no fun out of you!

Roxanne and Rogen walk off leaving X... Smirking?

* * *

Josh: Well Drake has been taken backstage for medical attention... But now later tonight... "The Legend Killer" Megaman X faces Rogen Townsend!

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**("King Of My World" By Saliva plays to loud cheers.)**

RA: This next match is set for one fall... And it is to name a #1 contender to the UWE Galaxy championship... Introducing first... From Los Angeles, California... Weighing 225 pounds and standing at 6'1... JASON RUSSO!

Josh: Jason Russo put on a five-star performance last night to try to shut Raynor up... But sadly due to Raynor's cheating ways... Russo lost the match... But tonight is a rematch for a title shot against the Galaxy champion!

**("The World Belongs To Me" By My Darkest Days plays to loud boos.)**

RA: And his opponent... From Copenhagen, Denmark... Weighing 250 pounds and standing at 6'5... "The Thane Of Pain"... CHRIS RAYNOR!

Josh: Now... If Raynor had won fairly last night I would respect him... But he just had to hit Jason in the face with the Raynor Family Shield and follow-up with a cheap Rayout for the win! What an arrogant jackass!

Just before Raynor gets into the ring... JASON WITH A OVER THE TOP NO HANDED SUICIDE DIVE!

**(The bell rings as Jason throws Raynor back into the ring.)**

Josh: Amazing move by Jason has the crowd in a frenzy!

Jason then hits Pele' Kick followed by bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Spinning Heel Kick! 1... 2... Kick out! Russo the climbs the top rope and hits a Missile Dropkick! 1... 2... Kick out! Jason then keeps the momentum up with a Snapmare Driver followed by a Standing Moonsault! 1... Kick out! Raynor gets back into the match with a quick European Uppercut followed by a Gutwrench Suplex! Raynor picks him up waist lock style... And hits a German Suplex! Raynor then hooks Jason in a Full Nelson and hits a Dragon Suplex! 1... 2... Kick out! Raynor then picks Jason up for a Diamond Cutter... Jason pushes Chris to the ropes and on the bounce back hits a Double Arm DDT! Jason then goes high risk as he climbs the top rope... Raynor leaps to the top rope as well and hits a Full Nelson Slam off the top!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

Raynor then continues the momentum by driving Jason to the mat with a Standing Spinebuster followed by a Side Slam Backbreaker! 1... 2... Kick out! Raynor then says... "I'm gonna kick your fuckin' head in!"... He charges with a Punt Kick... Jason counters with a sudden Twist Of Fate! Jason then hits a Springboard Moonsault! 1... 2... Kick out! Jason then gets on the apron and waits for Raynor to stand... Jason springboards...

Josh: Here we-**OH MY LORD!**

Raynor had caught Jason in mid-air with a Bicycle Kick! Raynor then picks Jason up and delivers a Reverse Jumping Spike Piledriver!

Josh: Jason is finished!

Raynor covers and hooks Jason's leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

NO! Jason kicks out at 2.9!

Josh: My god... Jason got dropped right on his head!

Raynor can't believe it as he goes for the Backburner... Jason shoves him off and hits a Shiranui! Jason then nails a Springboard Leg Drop! Jason gets fired up and screams... "BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!"... Followed by hitting a massive Dudley Dog!

Josh: Jason getting alot of love here tonight!

1... 2... Kick out!

Jason then pushes the bigger man into the corner and reigns down thuderous kicks to the chest! Jason then pulls him out of the corner and hits a Spinning Neckbreaker followed by a BME-Best Moonsault Ever! 1... 2... Kick out! Jason then goes to the apron and springboards off the ropes... And hits a Springboard Clothesline! 1... 2... Kick out! Jason continues his momentum by going for a Fame Kisser... Raynor turns it into a huge Sit-Down Powerbomb!

Josh: That was a amazing counter move!

1... 2... Kick out!

Raynor pounds the mat in frustration as he locks on a Backburner... But Jason squirms out the ring...Raynor chases him... Jason gets back into the ring... Raynor gets onto the apron... JASON DROPKICKS HIM OFF THE APRON INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

Josh: Ack! Raynor's head just bounced off my table and knocked over my Dead Space mug!

Jason then yells... "I'M YOUR HERO!"... He runs for a Suicide Dive... **RAYNOR COUNTERS BY GRABBING JASON MID-AIR AND DRILLING HIM BACK FIRST INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!**

Josh: GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! Jason's spine must be shattered!

Raynor then throws him back into the ring... And put him on the top rope... Raynor hooks Jason up for a top rope Butterfly Suplex..

Josh: Oh god... This will destroy Jason's spine completely...

Raynor then tries to get Jason up for the move only for Jason to elbow him off sending him to the mat... JASON THE HITS A CORKSCREW CROSSBODY!

Josh: He has him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

KICK OUT!

Jason pulls his hair in frustration... Russo climbs to the top rope and goes for a Swanton Bomb... BUT RAYNOR MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Chris then puts him on his shoulder... Fireman's Carry style... AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE RAYOUT! Raynor falls on top of him...Raynor weakly hooks the leg...

1...

...

...

Josh: Raynor may just prove his haters that he can win fairly!

2...

...

...

Jason puts his foot on the bottom rope to stop the count!

Josh: Jason was touched by a angel... Or was it Jason who touched a angel in the form of the bottom rope?

Raynor then loses it as he gets a steel chair from ringside... Raynor gets ready to swing... Jason with a Drop Toe Hold sending hanging Chris on the second rope... Russo then runs to the ropes and back... Swings through the ropes... AND NAILS RAYNOR WITH A TIGER FEINT KICK! Russo then springboards... Spins 630 degrees and lands on Raynor back first with the Breaking Dawn!

Josh: My lord! What a move!

Jason drapes a arm over Chris for a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3! It's over! Jason Russo has defeated Chris Raynor!

**(The bell rings as the crowd gives a standing ovation to both wrestlers!)**

RA: Here is your winner... And now the #1 contender to the UWE Galaxy championship... JASON RUSSO!

Josh: That was a match worth a PPV!

Jason gets to his knees and does what seems to be a prayer... Jason then walks up the ramp, hugging and high fiving with the fans!

* * *

**(Backstage)**

Tommy Pickles: Tommy here with "The Silver Cat" Kristen Willison... Now Kristen you did not win the Queen title at UWE Armageddon 2012... How do you feel?

Kristen: Happy actually... Now that Ruby is out of contention, I'm in line for a singles title shot against Rukia... Only reason Rukia won was because she threw me into Ruby and we... Luckily for Rukia... Clashed heads, now I'm ready... Since Armageddon I've been training with my new teacher... Watch me in the ring Rukia... 'Cause I'm comin' for the Queen championship!

Tommy: Also there is a rumor going on in the locker room that you and Cameron have...

Kristen: *Blushes heavily* Alright scram! Get out of here! That is my buisness!

Tommy: Ack! *Runs away!*

* * *

**(Ringside)**

Josh: Well Drake is still out cold backstage so here I am! Intresting backstage interview... Kristen has a new teacher and apparantly a boyfriend in Cameron Stevens!

**("Numb" By Linkin Park plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Josh: Speaking of Cameron Stevens, here he comes!

RA: The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first... From Los Angeles, California... Weighing 215 pounds and standing at 6'0... "The Shadow" Cameron Stevens!

Josh: Well Cameron has had a run in with Toby Moles last night at Armageddon... Which leads to this match... Toby was looking to win the match but Cameron broke the count, the both got into each others faces and brawled which led to Tyson taking advantage and retaining the UWE Omega title!

**("Skies On Fire" By AC/DC plays to a mixed reaction.)**

RA: And his opponent... From Miami, Florida... Weighing 213 pounds and standing at 6'1... "Total Chaos"... TOBY MOLES!

Josh: Well the crowd is cut in half for these two! On one side, you have Toby fans and on the other, Cameron fans!

**(The bell rings as they lock up.)**

Toby tries a Roundhouse Kick... Cameron ducks and goes for a Superkick... Toby grabs his leg and throws it away... Cameron goes for a Dragon Whip! Toby grabs his leg and locks on a STF! Moles applies pressure like crazy! Cameron rolls out of the submisson and they lock up again, this time Cameron hits a HUGE Back Suplex! 1... 2... Kick out! Toby gets to his feet and kicks Cameron in the gut and hits Death Valley Driver! 1... 2... Kick out! The two superstars then begin to trade punches, Cameron whips Toby to the ropes and hits a Standing Moonsault Side Slam! 1... 2... Kick out! Toby elbows Cameron in the face and drills him with a Spike DDT! 1... 2... Kick out! Toby then climbs the top rope and goes for a Missile Dropkick... Cameron moves and Toby crashes to the mat... Cameron rolls Toby up, School Boy style!

1... 2... No! Toby escapes!

Josh: These two are so evenly matched!

Cameron grabs Toby and tries to deliver the Downfaller... Toby with a Small Package! 1... 2... Kick out! Moles then tries a Zig-Zag, Cameron counters with a nice Crucifix Pin! 1... 2... Kick out! Cameron then grabs Toby, Fireman's Carry style... And delivers a sick looking Fireman's Carry Backbreaker! 1... 2... Kick out! Cameron then locks Toby in a Texas Cloverleaf, Toby is screaming in absolute agony as Cameron is stretching his legs like a pretzel!

Josh: Texas Cloverleaf is locked on tight! Will Cameron force his rival to tap out?

Toby eventually kicks Cameron off him and hits a big time Samoan Drop followed by a Spinning Neckbreaker, Toby then gets on the apron and waits for Stevens to stand... Toby springboards... Moles with a Springboard Dropkick! Toby goes to the apron and takes Cameron down with a Slingshot DDT! 1... 2... Kick out! Cameron goes outside the ring... Toby runs up the turnbuckle onto the top rope, Turns 450 degrees... BUT WAIT! Cameron catches Moles, puts him in Powerbomb position... **AND DELIVERS A ABSOLUTLY SICKENING FALLING POWERBOMB ONTO THE STEEL RAMP!**

Josh: OH GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!

Crowd: HOLY SHIT!/This Is Awesome!

Josh: How can someone say they learn how to fall?!

Cameron then drags 213 pounds of dead weight back into the ring... Stevens then hooks Toby up for the Plunge (Reverse DDT)... AND HE HITS IT! Cameron covers the KO'ed Toby!

1... 2... NO! Toby somehow kicks out at 2.9!

Cameron then goes for a Dark Strike... Toby ducks! Moles then kicks him in the gut... **And hits a Piledriver that looks like it broke Cameron's neck!**

Josh: IS THERE ANYTHING THESE MEN WON'T DO TO WIN THIS MATCH!?

1... 2... Cameron just powers out at 2.9!

Toby then drags Cameron to his feet and sets up for the Zig-Zag... Cameron holds on to the ropes! Stevens then quickly hits a Downfaller for a cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

NO! Toby just kicks out!

Cameron then argues with the referee as Toby uses the ropes to get up... Cameron keeps on yelling at the ref until Moles takes him down with a Zig-Zag! Toby covers and hooks both legs!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Cameron kicks out and then with all his strength stands up with Toby in his arms!

Josh: My lord... The pure power of Cameron! This is more than a wrestling match... It is a way to prove if it was a singles match at Armageddon, they could have won!

Cameron puts him in position and delivers the Downfaller again! Stevens just barely covers Toby...

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3! Stevens picks up this huge win!

**(The bell rings as the crowd cheers for the awesome match!)**

RA: Here is your winner... "The Shadow"... Cameron Stevens!

Josh: That... Was... AWESOME!

Crowd: Thank You Toby! (Thank You Cameron!) Thank You Toby! (Thank You Cameron!)

Cameron then picks Toby up and shakes his hand... Toby then leaves with a grin on his face as Cameron celabrates!

***Commercial Break***

* * *

**("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays to loud boos.)**

Tyson Blake walks down to the ring with the Omega belt draped over his shoulder... with a scowl on his face as he grabs a mic and sits cross-legged in the ring...

Josh: Um... Ok... The Omega champion seems to have a few words for the UWE Universe.

Tyson: How can "St. Piss" Charlie Araya get away with assaulting this kind of talent? I'll tell you all how... It started back in 1990 where "The Hound Of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig-Lindsjo faced My father... Terry Blake Sr. in UWE's first ever No disqualification, no count out match for the UWE Omega title... They fought, they sweat and they bled for this title! But in the end... The Blake family turned down another challenger when my father destroyed Donnie with a... Ugh... Blake Drop onto a steel chair... But that is not the reason Araya attacked me... In the audience of the Donnie vs Blake match was a young boy, who had snuck into the arena just to see Donnie compete... When Donnie was defeated, Araya lit a fire in his own heart... A fire that vowed to destroy the Blake family... Fourteen years later... Araya would début in the UWE and target an aged Terry Blake Sr. showing brutality at its finest by defeating Terry and becoming the Omega champion... He was not done after the match though... He would then continue his brutality by pounding away at Terry until he had to be taken out of the arena by security... Charlie Araya is a-

**("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays to massive cheers.)**

Araya appears on the ramp with a microphone.

Charlie: HEY! Not True!

Tyson: Oh really? What about that assault on me at Armageddon? What about the destruction of my dad? Tell me that!

Charlie: Ugh... Terry was a heel at the time and he crossed the line by assaulting my wife and child! The assault at Armageddon was because you hold no respect for the people who paved your way into-

Tyson: Oh spare me the lecture! This is now! The future is me! Charlie can go take his bitch of a wife and his bastard child to hell for all I care! nineteen time Omega champion my ass! You will always be... Charlie "Garbage Wrestler" Araya!

Araya swings his fist for a punch, but Tyson leaves the ring by ducking the punch and rolling under the bottom rope...

Charlie: **CONNOR! I WANT HIS ASS AT BAD BLOOD!**

**("American Tragedy" By Hollywood Undead plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Connor: Now Charlie, calm down. You want a title shot?

Charlie: Yeah, I deserve it! I need my revenge!

Tyson grins at Charlie as Connor looks down in sorrow.

Connor: Charlie... **You're not an active wrestler and you will not face Tyson at Armageddon...**

Charlie: WHAT!? I can wrestle better than most wrestlers in the back!?

Connor: I know you can... Sadly Tyson has sued me for assault on his body and I can't afford to give you a contract... Goodbye Araya... Security.

Security gets into the ring as Araya is shocked at Connor's words as he is taken away...

Josh: Oh god... Tyson has made Charlie leave... He sued Connor... He has won...

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Connor is seen walking with a sad smile on his face as he chuckles a bit...

Connor: Bunch of sheep... I've played them all... Hehe...

* * *

**("Burn In My Light" By Mercy Drive plays to massive boos.)**

Josh: What did Connor mean by bunch of sheep...? Well, time to focus on this grudge match...

RA: The following contest is set for one fall... Introducing first... From Capcom... Weighing 245 pounds and standing at 6'3... "The Legend Killer"... MEGAMAN X!

Josh: Here comes X! Looking to put a win in his records by defeating...

**("Children Of The Grave" By White Zombie (Black Sabbath Cover) plays to cheers.)**

RA: His opponent... Accompanied to the ring by Roxanne Stone... From Burslem, Stoke-On-Tent, Staffordshire, England... Weighing 301 pounds and standing at 7'0... ROGEN TOWNSEND!

Josh: This man was totally disrespected by X earlier tonight... Can he beat X again?

**(The bell rings as X and Rogen go into a staredown.)**

Megaman slaps Rogen across the face followed by a Martial Art Kick to the chest and then a Neckbreaker! Megaman then climbs the top rope and nails Rogen with a Missile Dropkick! X then bounces off the ropes and hits a Spinning Wheel Kick to send Rogen to the mat again! 1... Kick out! X then quickly tries for the MegaDrive early... Rogen scoops him up and nails a Samoan Drop as Roxanne cheers! Rogen then goes for a Alabama Slam but X rolls out and takes Rogen down with a Double Knee Backbreaker! Megaman then climbs to the top rope and does a crotch chop to the crowd as he hits a huge Shooting Star Press! 1... 2... Kick out! X then bounces off the ropes... Rogen catches him with a kick to the gut followed by a crushing Backbreaker! Rogen keeps the momentum up with a huge Thrust Spinebuster!

1... 2... Kick out!

X then rolls out the ring... Rogen follows him and Irish Whips Megaman to the steps... NO! X jumps over the steps... Rogen rushes at Megaman... X Dropkicks the Steel Steps into Rogen's leg! Megaman then drags the giant onto the steps and **nails a massive Spike DDT onto the steel! **

Josh: Oh good night! Sickening DDT onto that steel...

Megaman then goes into the ring and waits for Rogen to stand... X runs for a Suicide Dive... Rogen moves out of the way as X crashes into the barricade! Rogen then tosses X back into the ring and climbs to the top rope... Megaman runs to the top rope with Rogen and nails Superplex! X then bounces off the ropes and hits a Knee Drop! 1... 2... Kick out! Megaman then stalks Rogen for a MegaDrive... He grabs him... Sets him up... Rogen uses his strength to reverses the MegaDrive and to pick X up... AND DELIVER A ELEVATED POWERBOMB!

1... 2... Kick out!

Rogen continues his momentum with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a Superkick! 1... 2... Kick out! Rogen then waits in the corner... X groggily gets to his feet... Rogen charges with a WCD... X grabs Rogen's arm mid-move... Tilt-a-whirls around him... And Locks on a Tilt-A-Whirl Armbar! Rogen is groaning in absolute misery as Roxanne looks on concerned... Megaman screams "Tap or I'll break your arm!" as he cranks up the pressure!

Josh: Oh god! Look at the angle Rogen's arm is at! X really will snap Rogen's arm at this rate...

Rogen is now flailing wildly as he struggles to escape the submission... He raises his hand to tap... Rogen then uses his hand to slowly break the submission... HE ESCAPES! Megaman then kicks Rogen in the gut and tries again for a MegaDrive... Rogen turns it into a devastating Back Suplex! Rogen then locks on a submission of his own... Looks like... **A TRIANGLE CHOKE!?**

Josh: **TRIANGLE CHOKE APPLIED ON TIGHT! Will Rogen make X tap to this awesome submission?**

Megaman is fighting with all his might but is fading quickly... Megaman tries to stand up to break it but Rogen is too heavy! Megaman then tries break it forcefully... Rogen then applies crazy pressure to the move as you can hear Megaman coughing and wheezing for air!

Megaman goes limp as the ref raises his hand up and down...

It drops one time!

...

...

...

It drops two times!

...

...

...

Megaman keeps his arm barely off the mat...

Megaman then crawls to the ropes and grabs the bottom rope... Rogen keeps the pressure on! 1! 2! 3! 4! Rogen breaks the submission and sets X up for a Powerbomb... X Hurricanranas Rogen over the ropes while keeping a grip on the top rope! X then hits a beautiful Asai Moonsault! X then drills him with a quick MegaDrive onto the padded concrete! X then pulls out a pair...**OF HANDCUFFS!? **He then ties Rogen to the ring post... And grabs a steel chair from ringside... He goes to hit Rogen with the chair... He raises the chair... Roxanne pleads with X to spare Rogen...

...

...

**X WITH A STEEL CHAIR SHOT TO ROXANNE!**

Rogen: **NO! ROXANNE!**

Josh: **OH MY FUCKIN' LORD! X HAS JUST SCRAMBELED A INNOCENT WOMAN'S MIND WITH A STEEL CHAIR SHOT!**

The entire arena has gone into a near riot at this heartless display!

The referee frees Rogen from the handcuffs and rings the bell while calling the medics as X leaves with emotionless look on his face...

**(The bell rings as medics and The Hardcore Dynasty run down to ringside...)**

RA: Oh god... Ladies and gentleman... This match has been ruled no contest!

Megaman then gives one last Randy Orton-like pose to thunderous boos as the medics strap a bloody and unconscious Roxanne to the stretcher as the Hardcore Dynasty looks on in sorrow as Rogen is pounding the ground in frustration...

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

A Luchador Wearing A Black/Red Skull Mask Is Seen Signing A Contract As Connor's Smile Is Threatening To Split His Face In Two!

Connor: Thats It! Your On The Roster! Booyah!

Luchador: ...

Connor: I Got Ya... You Want In The Battle Royal? You Got It!

Luchador: *Nods And Leaves*

Connor: The Guy Under That Mask... Hehe... Hehe...

* * *

RA: Ladies and gentleman... This next contest is a battle royal to choose a #1 contender for the UWE Omega championship... And it is your main event of the evening! UWE fans make some noise!

**(The crowd cheers very loudly.)**

RA: Alright then... Introducing first...

**("Not A Stranger To The Danger" By Dale Oliver plays to cheers.)**

RA: From Terran City, Terran... Being accompanied to the ring by Flare Skye... Weighing 234 pounds and standing at 6'3... "The Wolf Punk"... ACE WOLFSON!

Ace Wolfson makes his appearance just like Matt Hardy! While Flare is doing a Lita entrance.

**("Broken Dreams" By Drake Hunt plays to loud boos.)**

RA: Next... From Terran Heights, Terran... Being accompanied to the ring by Amanda Lynx... Weighing 235 pounds and standing at 6'3... "The Chosen One"... MITCH FOXSHOT!

Mitch makes his appearance kinda like Drew McIntyre... While Amanda is following in a entrance just like Madison Rayne's!

**("Save Me" By Burn Halo plays to slightly low cheers.)**

RA: Next... From Parts Unknown... Weighing 227 pounds and standing at 6'8... SLADE!

Slade enters like TNA's Suicide!

**("We Are One" By 12 Stones plays to small cheers.)**

RA: Next... From Toronto, Ontario, Canada... Weighing 270 pounds and standing at 5'8... "The Mercenary"... Steven Wilson!

Steven comes out doing Wade Barrett's entrance...

**("Isopropanol" By Aphex Twin plays to boos.)**

Thomas walks to the ring slowly just like Raven... Ashley is doing an entrance kinda like TNA's Daffney.

RA: Next... From Parts Unknown... Being accompanied to the ring by Ashley Mesnard... Weighing 198 pounds and standing at 6'2... "Your Worst Nightmare"... THOMAS AMBROSE!

**("Edgecrusher" By Fear Factory plays to no reaction...)**

The Red/Black skull masked man is seen walking to the ring with a very generic entrance!

RA: And lastly... From Albany, New York... Weighing 235 pounds and standing at 6'3... ROADKILL!

Josh: Well everyone in this match has some sort of advantage... Steven has high-flying, Thomas has power, Slade has endurance, Mitch has his cunning and Ace has his Experience... And Roadkill has... Uh... Something!

**(The bell rings.)**

Ace instantly goes after Mitch as he is hammering punches to Mitch's skull as Amanda screams at him! Ace then picks Mitch up and goes for Northern Lights Suplex...Thomas hits a Big Boot on Ace! Thomas then kicks Slade in the gut and hits a Scoop Powerslam followed by Ambrose planting Steven using a Impaler DDT! Roadkill then stops Ambrose's momentum with a Buzzsaw Kick! Roadkill then climbs the top rope... And hits a Flying Elbow Drop! Roadkill then tries to throw Thomas out... Ambrose hangs onto the ropes and punches Roadkill in the face... Ambrose then climbs the top rope and nails a Missile Dropkick! Ace then returns to action with a Back Flip Kick to Thomas followed by a nice Jumping Cutter! Mitch gets up and charges at Ace... Wolfson catches him with a beautiful Samoan Drop! Steven gets to his feet and nails a Superkick on Ace followed by a Rock Bottom!

Josh: Well everyone in this damn match wants this fuckin' title shot folks!

Steven then climbs to the top rope and goes for the 450 Splash... Wilson dives 450 degrees... Ace rolls out the way! Slade then sneaks up behind Ace... Ace turns around... Slade nails a Knife Edge Chop followed by a Single Knee Facebreaker! Thomas tries for a sneaky Spear on Slade... Thomas charges at Slade... Slade leapfrogs over Ambrose and follows up with a vicious Fireman's Carry Backbreaker! Slade motions for the ElectroShock (Stunner)... Slade hooks Ambrose up... Thomas slips out and drills Slade with a Chokeslam! Mitch then delivers a Low Blow to Ambrose followed by tossing the KO'ed Slade out the ring... Through the middle rope... Mitch then show boats a bit before hitting a Spike DDT on Steven followed by a bouncing off the ropes and going for a Foxsault (Springboard Moonsault)... Steven counters with raised knees! Wilson then hits a Neckbreaker on the stunned Mitch!

Josh: Mitch tried to look impressive but Steven shut him up... Now if only Steven would shut up... Hehe...

Wilson then goes for a Twist Of Fate on a tired Ace... But in mid-move... Ace hits a massive House Of Pain (STO Backbreaker)! Ace then hooks up the injured Steven... And drives him to the mat with the You Got Punked (Reverse Thrown Inverted Death Valley Driver)!

Josh: Ace nearly broke Wilson in half with that move!

Ace then grabs Thomas for the You Got Punked... Ashley calmly enters the ring... Ashley rakes Ace's back causing Wolfson to drop Thomas who quickly gets to his feet... Ambrose then delivers the Death Driver (Package Piledriver) to Ace!

Josh: How is that fair!? Ashley should not even be out here!

Flare then gets on the top rope...

Josh: What the...? Now Flare?

Skye comes off the top rope with a Diving Blockbuster to Ashley! Flare then hits the Sugar Rush (Argentine Facebuster) on Ashley to Ambrose's horror!

Josh: Flare just delivered her finishing move to Thomas' best friend right in front of him!

Thomas then screams in anger and grabs Flare by the throat... Ambrose delivers a Chokeslam to Flare! Ace sees this and roars in rage as he clotheslines himself and Ambrose over the top rope and to the floor!

**Elimination(s): "The Wolf Punk" Ace Wolfson And "Your Worst Nightmare" Thomas Warren**

Josh: Ace and Thomas are still brawling!

Ace and Thomas are eventually separated by security... Ace then picks Flare up bridal-style as he leaves the ring... Thomas does the same with Ashley... Mitch in the ring delivers the Foxsault to the still KO'ed Steven!

Josh: That damn Foxshot!

Mitch then smirks as he gets ready to Clothesline Steven over the ropes as he readies his arm... Mitch charges! Steven pulls the ropes down and Mitch flys out the ring! The crowd explodes in cheers at Mitch's elimination!

**Elimination: "The Chosen One" Mitch Foxshot**

Amanda screams "WHAT!?" at this result as Mitch has a temper tantrum! Steven does a few funky moves in celebration! Steven then turns around...

INTO A ELECTROSHOCK FROM SLADE WHICH SENDS HIM OVER THE TOP!

**Elimination: "The Mercenary" Steven Wilson**

Josh: Oh yeah... I forgot... Slade was never eliminated... He went through the middle rope!

Roadkill then goes into a tie-up with Slade with Slade winning! Slade then delivers a wicked looking Side Slam Backbreaker! Slade continues the momentum by climbing the top rope... Slade dives and nails a Molly-Go-Round! Roadkill gets back into the match with a nice Diamond Cutter followed by a Side Effect! Roadkill then goes for a Death Valley Driver... Slade fights back with elbows to the head! Slade then Dropkicks Roadkill into the corner... Slade then sets Roadkill on the top and tries for a top rope Impaler DDT... Roadkill fights back with a Low Blow!

Josh: Right to the nuts! All legal, ladies and gentleman!

Roadkill then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker off the top rope! Road tries to toss Slade out... Slade hangs on and springboards back into the ring with a Springboard Clothesline! Slade then underhooks both of Roadkill's arms and delivers a Pedigree! Slade then delivers a ElectroShock which sends Roadkill over the top!

Josh: Slade wins... Wait a minute...!

But no! Roadkill only has one foot touching the floor... Roadkill gets back into the ring and sneaks up on the unknowing Slade... Roadkill spins Slade around so he is in front of Slade... Kick to the gut! Double Underhook DDT! **Roadkill then tosses the Slade out the ring!**

Josh: **ROADKILL WINS! This Rookie is the #1 contender!**

**(The bell rings as the crowd claps for Roadkill!)**

RA: Here is your winner and the NEW! #1 contender for the UWE Omega championship...

Roadkill holds up a hand to interrupt the Ring announcer... And removes his mask to show...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**CHARLIE ARAYA!?**

Josh: WHAT!? Araya just fooled us all!

**("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays to loud boos!)**

Blake walks out with a pissed off look on his face...

Tyson: Cut the music, cut the fuckin' music! Araya is not a wrestler! He is not my challenger at Bad Blood!

**("American Tragedy" By Hollywood Undead plays to a mixed reaction!)**

Connor walks out with a huge smirk on his face...

Connor: Now Tyson... Be calm... Now Araya has trained to get back in the ring again... And right after Armageddon... **ARAYA IS AGAIN A OFFICIAL UWE SUPERSTAR!**

**(The crowd cheers very loudly at this!)**

Charlie then charges up the ramp at Tyson and tackles him down before delivering a brutal Welcome To Hellview onto the steel entrance ramp!

Josh: Araya is back! Tyson is in trouble! All this and more will continue next week on Brawl!

Araya then holds the UWE Omega belt over Tyson's KO'ed body as Brawl ends.

* * *

**See Ya Next Time! **

_**Results:**_

_**"The Cold Blooded Wolf" Azure Wolfson Defeated "The Blueprint" Master Chief By Pinfall.**_

_**Jason Russo Defeated "The Thane Of Pain" Chris Raynor By Pinfall To Become The #1 Contender To The UWE Omega Championship.**_

_**"The Shadow" Cameron Stevens Defeated "Total Chaos" Toby Moles By Pinfall.**_

_**"The Legend Killer" Megaman X Fought Rogen Townsend (With Roxanne Stone) To A No Contest.**_

_**Roadkill (Charlie Araya) Defeated Slade, "The Mercenary" Steven Wilson, "The Chosen One" Mitch Foxshot (With Amanda Lights), "The Wolf Punk" Ace Wolfson (With Flare Powers) And "Your Worst Nightmare" Thomas Ambrose (With Ashley Menard) In A Battle Royal To Become The #1 Contender To The UWE Omega Championship.**_

_**Match Card For Bad Blood:**_

_**"St. Blood"/"The Hellview Devil" Charlie Araya V.S "The Highest" Tyson Blake For The UWE Omega Championship.**_

_**Hope You Liked! Read, Review And/Or Leave A OC!**_


	7. September Week 2

_**After Some Thinking Time... Plus Watching SummerSlam 2012... I Have Decided My Break From Wrestling Shall NOT Happen... Here Is The Newest Chapter! Thank You To airnaruto45 For Wrestler Help!**_

* * *

_"I'm not gonna waste this."_

**Tyson Blake is shown raising his UWE Omega title.**

_"This opportunities mine."_

**You see Ichigo hitting Mason with a Getsuga Tensho.**

_"I'm sick of complaining."_

**Yossi Hayat is seen doing a promo in the ring.**

_"About a beautiful life."_

**Rukia Kuchiki is seen staring out a window...**

_"How did we get here?"_

**Hidan and Kakuzu are seen walking through a crowd...**

_"Did we forget all the things inside?"_

**Elicura is seen looking into a mirror which shows his dad...**

_"And how did we stay here?"_

**Shows Connor saying You're Fired to someone!**

_"Do we embrace the things Tonight?"_

**Shows Roxanne being comforted by Rogen...**

_"I feel so alive Tonight!"_

**Shows Majin Buu doing a Springboard Shooting Star Press to the outside Onto Toby Moles!**

_"You got me feeling sublime!"_

**Shows Rogen Townsend performing the WCD to Megaman X as the crowd cheers!**

_"I want to yell if from the rooftops down!"_

**Shows UWE Legend: Charlie Araya knock someone off a cell through the announce table!**

_"Until it's over and we're older..."_

**Shows the entire roster with Connor posing in the ring!**

**("Tonight" By Seether plays to massive cheers as the fans hold signs of all kinds and colors up!)**

Josh: Ladies and gentleman... Wecome to Saturday Evening Brawl! I'm Josh Nichols... And Returning to the announce table...

Drake: "The Voice Of UWE"...Me... Drake Parker and we have a great line-up tonight...

Josh: Got that right! Marcus faces a mystery superstar for #1 contendership to the X-Treme title...

Drake: Plus! A massive six-man tag team match... Can't wait for those matches!

**("Down With The Sickness" By Disturbed plays to confused cheers.)**

Drake: What the fuck? Connor got new music again?!

Josh: Meh... I like this better than the last one...

Connor steps into the ring with a grim look on his face... Connor then retrieves a microphone and begins to speak in a tired tone...

Connor: Ack... Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all age... Last night at the night club back at San Diego... Charlie went to a night club with a few friends... He was stabbed... In the back... In a literal fashion... When he was talking with Majin Buu over extreme moments... He left for his car to get some drinks... After an hour or so... Buu got concerned and went looking for him... He found Charlie, broken and bloody in an alley... Buu phoned the police and ambulance... They came and took Araya to the nearest hospital... Whoever left Araya for dead... We will find you... We will avenge Araya... And Charlie will be back... Sooner than you think... As the show goes on tonight... EVERY Superstar on the roster will be questione... Enjoy the show...

Connor then throws the mic against the ground in anger as he leaves...

Josh: Oh god... Araya... Stabbed...?

Drake: Ladies and gentleman... We wish Araya the best of luck in recovering...

**("Blooddrunk" By Children Of Bodem plays to loud cheers.)**

RA: The following is a non-title champion vs champion match... And it is set for one fall! Introducing first... From The Depths Of Hell... Weighing 157 pounds and standing at 5'7... He is the reigning UWE High Flyin' champion... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!

Drake: This monster... Why is he the UWE High Flyin' champion...? He is a barbarian, a beast, a brute! And he is...

Josh: The UWE High Flyin' champion? If you missed Armageddon... Buu defeated Yossi Hayat to win that gold. Rumor has it, that most people are afraid to go in a match with this man! Buu also said that whoever injured Araya... **Will end up just like Yossi... Broken, Beaten And Scared...**

**("Cover Of Undertaker's Ministry Theme" By Traumatosis plays to very loud boos.)**

RA: And his opponent... From Houston, Texas... Being accompanied to the ring by "The Hardcore Dragon" Iori Hideki... Weighing 226 pounds and standing at 6'9... He is the reigning UWE Galaxy champion... Alexander... "Abel"... Belison!

Josh: Abel... The man from the dark side... A true demon... The Satan of Pro-Wrestling! Back at Armageddon...

Drake: This awesome wrestler destroyed that prick Elicura to win the Grand Slam and that gold around his waist... I hope Elicura has learned that he should have gone with his dad and mom... Into retirement!

Josh: Well folks... We have not heard or seen from Elicura since Armageddon... Maybe he will be at the SuperShow?

**(The bell rings as Buu glares at the demon across the ring.)**

Just as Abel is disposing of the chains he carries around... Buu grabs Abel by the hair and takes him down with a huge Rolling Cutter! Buu then jumps to the top rope and nails a Double Foot Stomp! Buu then quickly tries for a Savage Rush... Abel pushes him to the ropes and on the bounce back, slams him with a Snap Scoop Powerslam! 1... Kick out! Abel then nails some brutal body punches followed by a nice Double Underhook Facebuster! 1... 2... Kick out! Abel then grabs Buu by his antenna and nails a Hip-Toss followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop! 1... Kick out!

Drake: Abel is such a master in that ring!

Josh: I'll admit that!

Abel, feeling risky climbs the top rope... Abel then dives with a Diving Clothesline... Buu sidesteps out the way and nails him with a brutal Buzzsaw Kick to the back of the head! 1... Abel easily powers out! Buu then bounces off the ropes and nails a Hurricanrana! 1... Kick out! Abel then begins to clock Buu with savage punches to the head and follows with a Sidewalk Slam! Iori then tries to make the crowd cheer and worship Abel... And fails misrably... Abel stomps Buu in the gut followed by a crushing Leg Drop! Abel then raises a hand in the air as he grabs Buu by the throat... Abel tries for a Chokeslam... Buu slips out and traps him in a Crossface! Abel is groaning in absolute pain as Buu wrenches at his neck!

Josh: Buu with the signature move of WWE's he-who-shall-not-be-named!

Abel turns Buu's body into a cover! 1... 2... Kick out! Buu kips-up and tries a Superkick... Abel ducks and bounces off the ropes... Buu hits a Drop Toe Hold followed by a STF! Abel is stuck in the center of the ring as Buu tears away at the neck! Abel powers out the submisson! Abel picks Buu up and delivers a Spike Piledriver! 1... 2... Kick out!

Drake: Hehe... Abel hopefully made sure to drop Buu directly on his fuckin' head...

Josh: Both you and Abel are monsters!

Abel picks Buu up and delivers a brutal European Uppercut followed by a Snap Suplex! Abel then bounces off the ropes and nails a Big Boot which sends Buu flying to the outside of the ring! Abel then climbs to the top rope and sneers at the crowd... **ABEL WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY TO THE OUTSIDE!**

Drake: Oh my god! Amazing move by Abel, who probably has this match won!

Abel then tosses Buu into the ring... Abel climbs to the top rope... Abel dives with his elbow... Buu rolls out the way of the Diving Elbow Drop! Buu nails a Karate Kick which builds Buu some momentum! Buu then bounces off the ropes and hits a Flying Forearm Smash which nearly takes Abel's head off! Buu then climbs to the top rope... And nails a huge Diving Leg Drop! Buu covers!

1... 2... Kick out!

Buu then goes to the ropes and taunts for Abel to stand... Abel gets to his feet... Buu springboards... SPRINGBOARD BLOCKBUSTER TAKES ABEL DOWN!

1... 2... Kick out!

Buu then starts pounding his chest wildly... He grabs Abel by the neck... Buu runs up the ropes... VANISHING DROP (Dudley Dog)!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

NO! ABEL SOMEHOW KICKS OUT TO BUU'S SHOCK!

Buu then loses it as he goes for the Crazy Smash (Single Knee Facebreaker)... Abel catches Buu mid-move and slams him with an emphatic Side Slam! Abel then Irish Whips Buu to the corner and nails a Stinger Splash into the corner followed by a nasty Snake Eyes! Abel then does a cut-throat taunt as he grabs Buu by the throat... And slams him with a bone-breaking Chokeslam! Abel covers with a hook to the leg!

1... 2... Buu grabs the bottom rope.

Abel grabs Buu by the throat for another Chokeslam... But Buu counters by throwing Abel to the ropes with a Hurricanrana! Abel is draped on the middle rope as Buu bounces off the oppisite ropes and swings in with a Tiger Feint Kick!

Josh: A devastating kick to the skull... Buu looks like he could upset the Galaxy champion...

Drake: Oh come on! He is using those ropes!

Josh: *Rolls eyes*

Buu then springboards as soon as Abel gets to his feet... Abel catches him in Powerbomb position... **FALLING POWERBOMB, NEARLY BREAKS BUU IN HALF! **Abel then does a cut-throat taunt as Iori is praying outside... Abel puts Majin Buu in inverted Headlock position...

_"You Think You Know Me?"_

**("Metalingus" By Alter Brige plays to a VERY mixed reaction.)**

Drake: What The-?!

Ichigo appears on the ramp with a smirk, raising his UWE X-Treme title... Abel drops Buu as he glares at the intruder... Iori runs up the ramp ready to kill the perpetrator... Iori swings for a Clothesline... Ichigo ducks and drives him head first to the steel with a Edge-O-Matic! Ichigo walks down the ramp yelling at Abel as Abel leaves the ring to insult Ichigo... as the exhausted Buu climbs to the top rope...

Josh: All three secondary champions are here... Abel and Ichigo are trading words... Buu is on the top rope!

Majin Buu does a whistle to get Ichigo and Abel's attention... **ARABIAN PRESS TO BOTH ABEL AND ICHIGO!**

Drake: Buu attacking these champions from behind! What a coward!

Josh: Buu is a champion too...

Eventually all three champions start brawling as the referee calls for the bell!

**(The bell rings.)**

Josh: AGH! That damn Kurosaki! Ruining a perfect match!

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**("King Of My World" By Saliva plays to a standing ovation.)**

Drake: Now him!?

Jason Russo runs down to ringside as he begins brawling with everyone... Namely Abel!

**("Modest (Remix)" By Peroxwhy?gen plays to loud cheers.)**

Hernan Ortiz enters the brawl with a Kendo Stick to help his chances!

Josh: Ortiz?! The leader of the Blazing Wolves has come to help Buu and Jason!

Hernan hits everybody... Even Buu and Jason with his Kendo Stick!

Josh: Um... Maybe not...

**("One Of A Kind" By Breaking Point plays to suprised cheers.)**

**Daisuke Namikawa **enters the fray with a entrance similar to Rob Van Dam's TNA entrance...

Drake: WHAT!?

Josh: Daisuke is back from the spine injury he suffered in a ladder match against Yossi!

Daisuke enters the melee by T-Bone Suplexing everybody!

Drake: Daisuke is cleaning house!

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me?" By Fozzy plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Nick Terakidan joins the war with a Window Pane as he looks at his rivals... Heran motions they work together... **SMASH!**

Josh: **OH MY LORD!**

Drake: Everyone wants glory!

Hernan crumples to the mat after that Window Pane shot...

**("End Of Days" By Jim Johnston plays to loud boos.)**

James Griffin enters the fray just like Bully Ray as he clears the ring with a Ladder! Just as James begins to celebrate...

Josh: Security has to take control!

Drake: This is turning into a riot!

**("Isopropanol" By Aphex Twin plays to loud boos.)**

Everyone looks to see Thomas come out... Only to see Ace And Thomas brawling all the way down the ramp! At last... The lights turn out and everybody stops...

**("Save Me" By Burn Halo plays to low cheers...)**

The lights are still out as fighting is heard... Chair shots... Broken tables... Bent ladders... After a good thirty minutes the lights turn back on... **Slade is the only man standing in a bloody ring as everyone else is nearly KO'ed!**

Josh: Someone take control!

**("Down With The Sickness" By Disturbed plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Connor: Alright, I run a wrestling show... Not Cartoon Deathmatch! Now everyone in this ring has something to prove right...?

Slade takes a mic but then drops it and points at each champion... Slowly...

Connor: Now... Slade? I can't give you a title shot against them all...

Thomas grabs a mic as he is panting heavily...

Thomas: Title... Shot...!

Everyone else nods...

Connor: *Sighs*... You guys kill me... Ok... Here is what i got in mind... Everyone in the ring... Each of you will fight each other in the following weeks, ending at the week after Bad Blood in different stipulations... First... Here are the preliminaries... **Ace Vs Thomas in a Chairs Match... James Vs Hernan in a Lumberjack Match... Daisuke Vs Abel in a Last Ride Match... Buu Vs Slade in a Ladder Match... Jason Vs Nick in an Ultimate X Match... Ichigo... You will face... This guy... In a "I Quit" Match...**

**("Slow Chemical" By Finger Eleven plays to loud cheers.)**

Ichigo pales in the ring as Marcus stomps down to ringside... Mouthing "For Mason..." as he climbs into the ring...

Connor: I call this tournament... The Deadly Games! The winner of this tourney faces the Omega champion at Barely Legal! Also on a side note... Any matches Buu, Ichigo or Abel compete in on this tourney will be for their titles! So Slade, Daisuke and Marcus... Good luck... Buu if your opponent is above the High Flyin' weight limit... It will be non-title...

Daisuke: Hang on... I want my match with Abel to also be for Iori's contract... I'm gonna save Iori from Abel's dark ways...

Connor: Done! Too all of you... Good fuckin' luck... Your gonna need it...

Everyone stares at Connor in amazement as the commercials play...

* * *

**(The commercials are over as the Deadly Games competitors have left the ring and the ring has been cleaned of blood...)**

Josh: Wow... The Deadly Games... The first ever... All our mid-card champions will be in danger during this tourney... Lots of talent in that match...

Drake: FOCUS! We have a job to do!

**("Canned Heat" By Jamiroquai plays to extremely loud cheers.)**

RA: This next match is set for one fall... And it is to crown a #1 contender to the UWE Queen Championship! Introducing first... From Seattle, Washington... Weighing 149 pounds and standing at 5'7... "The Silver Cat"... Kristen Willison!

Josh: Well Kristen looks totaly focused here tonight!

Drake: But if she loses this match... She won't be getting another shot in a long time...

**("Obsessed" By Mariah Carey plays to very loud boos.)**

Drake is now drooling as Hinata Hyuga makes her way to the ring like a Heel Mickie James!

RA: And her opponent... From Konoha... Weighing 175 pounds and standing at 5'5... Hinata Hyuga!

Josh: Excuse my bro... He is a huge NaruHina fanboy... Last week I saw him...

Drake: *Clamps Josh's mouth shut!* Nothing! Hinata is from the Hyuga family just like WWT's Neji... Rumor has it the Hyuga family bribed Connor with the WrestleMania edition of WWE' 12 to get Hinata this title opportunity!

Josh: ACK! You mean while we are working... Connor is playing WWE' 12 all night!?

Drake: Man loves his video games!

**(The bell rings as Hinata Bitch Slaps Kristen!)**

Crowd: Oooh!

Hinata then throws Kristen to the corner and nails a Stinger Splash followed by sudden Back Body Drop! 1... Kick out! Hinata then applies a side headlock which Kristen counters by pushing Hinata to the ropes and hitting a massive Sit-Out Spinebuster! Kristen then jumps off the ropes... Hinata ducks a Beautiful Disaster... Hinata then grabs Kristen by the hair and nails a brutal Brainbuster! 1... 2... Kick out! Hinata then tries to take Kristen down with a Hangman's Neckbreaker... Kristen wiggles out and nails a Tilt-A-Whirl Arm Drag! 1... Kick out! Hinata then crawls to the corner and gets to her feet... Kristen fires up the crowd with a scream and charges for a Corner Clothesline... Hinata catches Kristen mid-move and slams her with a Rock Bottom! The crowd boos as Hinata covers with a hook to the leg!

Josh: The pure strength of the Hyuga clan!

1... 2... Kick out!

Drake: Ya know... That Rock Bottom resembled Neji's finisher... the Neji Slam (Book End)...

Josh: Huh? Your onto something my brother...

Hinata then waits for Willison to stand as he readies her leg for a Superkick... Hinata tries for the kick... Kristen ducks and nails a Sleeper Slam! 1... 2... Kick out! Kristen then keeps her momentum up with two Forearm Smashes and a Frankensteiner, Kristen then climbs to the top rope and nails a picture perfect Diving Elbow Drop! Kristen then quickly pins Hinata!

1... 2... Kick out!

Hinata then gets back into the match with a kick to the knee followed by a Snap DDT! Hinata then goes to the apron and waits for Kristen to get up... Kristen quickly recovers and grabs Hinata by the hair... Hinata drops down to ringside! Bouncing Kristen neck first onto the ropes! Hinata then quickly climbs to the top rope and nails the injured Kristen with Diving Moonsault!

Josh: Hinata just peformed Sakura's Blossom Moonsault!

Drake: Sakura did steal Hinata's crush...

1... 2... Kick out!

Hinata pounds the mat in frustration as she screams... "Naruto-Kun!"... And sets Kristen up for the Odama Rasengan... Kristen pushes Hinata into the referee sending her boobs into his face causing him to pass out due to a nose bleed!

Drake: **I wanna be that referee!**

Kristen quickly nails a blushing Hinata with a WildKat Striker sending Hinata face first to the mat! Hinata rolls out the ring and tries to catch her breath... Kristen runs and destroys Hinata with a Crazy Claws (Suicide Dive)!

Josh: That dive... The same flare...

Kristen then throws Hinata into the ring... And waits for Hinata to stand... Kristen springboards off the ropes and nearly takes Hinata's damn head off with a Leap Of The Feline (Springboard Dropkick)!

Drake: Now a familiar Dropkick...

Kristen then puts Hinata on the top rope... Hooks her up and delivers a Pounce Of The Predator (Top-Rope Angle Slam)!

Josh: Hey...?! Wait a minute!

Kristen then leaps to the top rope just like Rob Van Dam and destroys Hinata with Spinning Star Of Fate (Double Rotation Shooting Star Press)! Kristen holds her ribs in pain as she covers the broken Hinata! The referee is awake!

1... 2...

3! Kristen has won in a perverted way!

**(The bell rings.)**

Drake: **Those were Connor's patened signatures and finishers!**

RA: Here is your winner and the NEW! #1 contender for the UWE Queen championship... "The Silver Cat"...KRISTEN WILLISON!

Josh: My lord... She did it! Her mystery teacher was Connor all along!

Drake: Kristen is now going to Bad Blood alone to challenge for the Queen championship!

Kristen celabrates as she does a prayer to god...

* * *

**(Backstage at Connor's office.)**

Connor is seen playing WWE' 12: WrestleMania Edition as he plays as himself against John Cena!

Connor: Come on...

Game Connor performs the Flip Piledriver on John Cena onto a steel chair and pins for the 1, 2, 3!

Connor: HA! YES! WWE will never let me do that!

**CRASH!**

Megaman is sent flying through Connor's office wall as Connor keeps a poker face on... The attacker is Rogen Townsend!

Rogen: *Glares at Megaman and points at Connor!*

Connor: Ok... Chain Match... The boy in blue pajamas against you... Happy?

Rogen: *Nods happily.*

Connor: *Throws Rogen a PS3 controller!* Wanna play? All UWE wrestlers have been created on this game...

Rogen: *Smiles and sits down as X groans as he is taken away by medics...*

* * *

**("Bully" By Shinedown plays to extremely loud boos.)**

Josh: Oh no... The Bullies are here in UWE... The UWE Bullies include Wayne Cramp (From Cramp Twins), Duncan (Total Drama series) and their leader... James Griffin!

Drake: Even I hate these guys...

RA: The following Fatel-4 Way Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall and it is to crown the #1 contenders to the UWE Duos championships ...Introducing Team #1... At a combined weight of 460 pounds... Being accompanied to the ring by James Griffin... Representing the Bullies! Wayne Cramp and Duncan!

Wayne comes out with an entrance kinda like TNA's Petey Williams and Duncan does a "Stone Cold" Steve Austin! James just does his regular entrance

Josh: Wolfgang is the supreme leader of the Bullies... But an interesting fact is that during Wolfgang's Bully training... James Griffin was the UWE X-Treme champion... Could that mean something?

Drake: Could be... Remember Duncan is also the WWE Toon Intercontinental champion... Wolfgang has no title and no recent achievements!

Josh: This is also Wayne's first real match... Before all he did was attack from behind... This is official!

**("Hero" By Skillet plays to extremely loud cheers.)**

Travis Touchdown comes to the ring just like Alex Riley while Hernan and Sonic do their normal entrances!

RA: And introducing Team #2... Representing the Blazing Wolves! At a combined weight of 383 pounds... Being accompanied to the ring by Hernan Ortiz... The team of "The Crownless King"... TRAVIS TOUCHDOWN! and "The Hardcore Blur"... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Josh: Here come the people who can stop the Bullies!

Drake: Gah... Those guys?

**("Turn The Tables" By Saliva plays to loud cheers.)**

RA: Introducing Team #3... From New York City... At a combined weight of 399 pounds... The team of Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse... TEAM 2D!

Josh: These guys were screwed out of a title win back at Armageddon! I can personally can see them winning this match and destroying Ed and Gin!

Drake: Gah... What Ed and Gin did was smarts! Animals should not hold titles!

**("Survive" By Rise Against plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Venom and Rigby step out doing a Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade entrance with Venom as Trevor and Rigby as Lance...

RA: And Team #4... Representing The Crazy Corps! At a combined weight of 501 pounds... The team of "The Strong Symbiote"... VENOM! And "The Mysterious Mr. R"... RIGBY!

Drake: HAHAHAHAHAHA! These guys a tag team?! HAHAHAHAHA!

Josh: Well... They are an odd duo...

**(The bell rings as Wayne and Travis start out!)**

Travis easily starts the match with a kick to the gut and then a quick Discus Clothesline! Travis then nails hard Dropkick followed by going for a Vertical Suplex... Wayne wiggles out and then rakes Travis' eyes and then nails a Hair-Pull Backbreaker! 1... Kick out! Wayne tags in Duncan as they do a Double Suplex... Duncan then goes for Jail Break (Irish Curse)... Travis counters with a lighting quick Frankensteiner! Travis then bounces off the ropes and tries a Flying Forearm Smash... NO! Duncan catches Travis mid-move and tosses him overhead with a Falaway Slam! Duncan pins Travis with a hook to the leg!

Josh: The strength of Duncan... Able to toss Travis over his head with the greatest of ease!

1... 2... Sonic breaks the pin with a Falling Elbow!

Duncan then throws Sonic out the ring in anger as he stalks Travis for a Jail Break... Travis in mid-lift rolls out and nails a Knife Edge Chop followed by a Reverse Atomic Drop and ending with a Scoop Slam! Travis then crushes Duncan with a massive Backbreaker! Touchdown climbs the top rope... Venom pushes Travis off the turnbuckle to the ring floor hard!

Drake: Oh my lord! What a rough landing!

Venom then goes outside the ring and stalks Travis for a Spear... Jerry gets involved and trips Venom up! Rigby then nails a quick Asai Moonsault onto Jerry... Tom nails a HBK-like Superkick to Rigby's jaw! Back in the ring Duncan has thrown Travis back inside by his collar... Duncan then tries a Vertical Suplex Piledriver... Travis rolls Duncan into a Victory Roll-Up!

Josh: Travis with a masterful Roll-Up!

1... 2... Travis gets off Duncan just as Wayne goes for a Diving Fist Drop to stop the count causing to nail his own parther!

Travis then grabs both bullies by their hair and clangs their heads together! Travis then tags in Sonic as Sonic climbs to the top rope and nails a Diving Hurricanrana on Duncan! Sonic then quickly nails a Impaler DDT to send Duncan skull first to the mat! 1... 2... Kick out! Sonic tries to drag Duncan to his feet... LOW BLOW! Duncan just nailed Sonic in the family jewels! Duncan then puts Sonic on his shoulders... Fireman's Carry style... DEATH VALLEY DRIVER! Duncan quickly covers Sonic!

Josh: This match is No DQ! Everything is legal!

1... 2... Jerry comes out of nowhere and breaks the pin!

Drake: The Bullies almost stole the win!

Duncan then stalks the injured Sonic for a Jail Break... Duncan grabs him... Sonic wiggles out and pokes Duncan in the eye!

Josh: Revenge! Sonic now using a cheating way!

Sonic then hooks the tired Duncan up and drives him to the mat with a Shiranui! Sonic then quickly leaps to the top rope and destroys Duncan with a 450 Splash! Sonic then grabs Duncan by the mohawk and then locks on a Sleeper Hold! Duncan is flailing wildly as Sonic is applying the submisson... The Sleeper has forced Duncan to one knee... Sonic then pushes the KO'ed Duncan to the mat and jumps to the top rope and motions for the Sonic Boom... Wayne interupts Sonic with another Low Blow!

Josh: Some much for having kids with Amy tonight...

Duncan then goes to the top rope with Sonic and goes for a top rope Powerslam... Sonic hangs onto the ropes! Duncan falls to the mat... Rigby slaps Sonic's leg without him noticing... Sonic destroys Duncan with the Sonic Boom! Sonic then pins Duncan while holding his ribs in pain! The referee informs him he is not legal... Rigby throws Sonic outside the ring! Rigby then Dropkicks Duncan onto the ropes... Rigby then bounces off the oppisite ropes, swings in... And nails the Racoon's Ropetime (619)! Rigby then climbs the top rope and follows up with Swanton Bomb!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

NO! Sonic just gets the shoulder up!

Drake: Sonic somehow still has life!

Rigby then goes to the top rope again... He dives with a Diving Seated Senton... Sonic catches him in Powerbomb position... Venom enters the ring and nearly breaks Sonic in half with Goldberg-style Spear and then exits quickly! Rigby is still ontop of Sonic!

1... 2... Travis stops the count with a stomp to Rigby's head!

Rigby gets up and glares at Travis... And Jerry tags himself in! Both are suprised as Tom Clotheslines both men outside the ring! Jerry then hooks Sonic up for the Backstabber... Sonic holds onto the ropes! Sonic then quickly goes for a DDT on Jerry... Jerry with a Northern Lights Suplex Pin!

1... 2... Sonic barely gets the shoulder up!

Sonic then gets back into the match with a Spinning Heel Kick! Wayne tags himself in and tosses Rigby outside! Wayne stalks Sonic for his finisher... The Junkyard Destroyer (Front Flip Piledriver)... Sonic nails a sudden Back Body Drop! Sonic then continues his momentum with two flying shoulder tackles and a Spinning Wheel Kick! 1... 2... Kick out! Sonic then goes for a Lionsault... Wayne counters with double knees! Wayne then kicks Sonic in the gut and goes for a Junkyard Destroyer... Venom comes in and nearly decapitates Wayne with a monstrous Clothesline From Hell! Venom then nails a brutal Jacknife Powerbomb! Venom keeps up the momentum with a nice Scoop Powerslam! Duncan then enters the ring and destroys Venom with a Jail Break! Tom gets into the ring and takes Duncan down with the Backstabber! Travis charges into the ring a slams Tom with a Spinning Spinebuster! Rigby climbs the top rope and dives for a Diving Crossbody... TRAVIS CATCHES HIM IN MID-AIR WITH A SPEAR!

Josh: MY GOD! Travis nearly broke Rigby in two!

Wayne jumps to his feet and nails a Enzuigiri to Travis which knocks him out the ring! Jerry slaps Wayne's back while he is gloating... Wayne then drags Sonic to his feet and drives him to the mat with the Junkyard Destroyer! Wayne tries to cover him...

...

...

...

**ONLY FOR JERRY TO TAKE HIM DOWN WITH THE BACKSTABBER!**

Drake: WHAT!?

Josh: Come on Jerry, PIN HIM!

Jerry covers Wayne! Hooking the leg!

1... 2...

3!

**(The bell rings as the crowd cheers for all four teams.)**

RA: Here is your winners and the #1 contenders to the UWE Duos championships... Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse... TEAM 2D!

Josh: Everyone was thinking that the Bullies would win... But then BAM! Jerry nails his finisher and wins the match for his friend!

Drake: I cannot believe these two idiots are getting another shot!

Jerry and Tom hug in the ring as their music continues to play as the commercials come on...

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Leonardo Wolfcaster is seen pinning a female UWE intern to the wall as he kisses her passionately while she resists...

Wolf: You are so beautiful when you resist...

Intern: Gah... Help!

Wolf then begins to kiss her lips as he whispers in her ear...

Wolf: Now to go to my room...

**Jack Coburn **suddenly attacks Wolf from behind as he begins punching the hell out of him!

Eventually security break the two up as Connor comes into the picture...

Connor: Alright, Alright! What the hell is going on here?!

Jack: He was kissing that intern against her will!

Wolf: He attacked me for no reason!

Connor: **ENOUGH! **Both of you have a match against each other now!

Security then separates the two...

* * *

Josh: Well folks, Connor has just dropped a interpromtu match this very second... Jack has trained for months in our development camp... and this is his first match... Wolf has a massive experience edge... This should be good...

**("Sin With A Grin" By Shinedown plays to loud boos.)**

Wolf makes his appearance just like "Dashing" Cody Rhodes... Only when he gets on the apron... He takes off his shirt in sexual style...

RA: The following match is set for one fall... Introducing first... From Berry River... Weighing 220 pounds and standing at 6'0... Leonardo... Wolfcaster!

Josh: This man has harrased girls for months on end... What a sicko!

Drake: What? Wolfie is a ladies' man... He can't help it if the women love him!

?: Hello! My funky minions! Get up and sing along if ya know the song!

**("Sorry For Party Rocking" By LMFAO plays to very loud cheers.)**

Jack Coburn comes to the ring kinda like "The Funkasaurus" Brodus Clay with a microphone singing his theme... With his two "Funk Girls"... Carly Shay and Tori Vega!

Jack: _Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone_  
_I got a drink in my hand and they just called buffalo_  
_Poppin' bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P._  
_All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see_

_Let's go_  
_People always say that my music's loud_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_Neighbors complain saying turn it down!_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_Haters don't like we got the spotlight_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_When they talk shit, we just be like_  
_Sorry for party rocking_

_Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy_  
_Off ciroc, off patron, shit whatever's tasty!_  
_We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters_  
_Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us._  
_Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch_  
_In my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch_  
_Getting brain at a red light with people watching_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_If you show up already tore up this is what you say_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_And if you throw up in ya hoes cup this is what you say_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say_  
_Sorry for party rocking_

RA: And his opponent... From The Jungle Of Funk... Weighing 162 pounds and standing at 5'7... Being Accompanied by "The Funk Girls"... Carly Shay and Tori Vega... "The Funky Monkey"... JACK COBURN!

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty_  
_Gotta have it I'ma grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, who's he with the sick flow_  
_Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah_

_I'm true to the game too, it's called beer pong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back_  
_With ciroc on tap and a little bit of grey goose oooo, Oh yeah we killin shit with our money_  
_We diligent so here's a sorry in advance, no hard feelings bitch_  
_Sorry for party rocking_

_People always say that my music's loud_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_Neighbors complain saying turn it down!_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_Haters don't like we got the spotlight_  
_Sorry for party rocking_  
_When they talk shit, we just be like_  
_Sorry for party rocking_

**(The bell rings as Wolf facepalms.)**

Jack and Wolf go into a regular tie-up... Until Jack slaps him and starts dancing to the cheers of his girls and the crowd! Wolf grabs him for a DDT... Jack pushes him off and nails a picture perfect Dropkick! Jack then grabs Wolf by the hair and nails a Snapmare Driver! 1... Kick out! Jack then leaps to the top rope and dives with a Diving Crossbody... Wolf catches him and nails a bone-crunching Shoulder Breaker! Wolf covers with one foot!

Josh: Oh jeez! That could easily shatter Jack's shoulder!

Drake: ... And his chance of winning!

1... 2... Kick out!

Wolf then applies a Boston Crab... Jack is squirming in pain as Wolf wrenches his legs! Jack after a few minutes of torture grabs the bottom rope! Wolf keeps the hold on as the Ref counts! 1! 2! 3! 4! Wolf let's go and drags Jack to the middle of the ring and hits a Springboard Leg Drop! 1... 2... Kick out! Wolf then uncorks an Olympic Slam... But in mid-move... Jack lands on his feet, grabs Wolf by the waist, rams Wolf face first into the turnbuckle... And delivers a Chaos Theory! Wolf's shoulders are down!

Josh: Unique move! Wolf is down!

Drake: NO! Come on Wolfie!

1... 2... Kick out!

Jack then grabs Wolf's arm... Twists it a bit... And nails a Superkick! 1... 2... Kick out! Jack then motions for a Dancing Crash (Jumping Reverse STO) He goes for it... Wolf counters with a Lifting Side Slam... Wolf then grabs his leg and locks on a Ankle Lock! Jack is screaming in agony as Wolf threatens to break the ankle! Jack begins to crawl to the ropes with all his might... Wolf drags him back into the ring! Carly and Tori begin clapping to get the crowd on his side... Jack rolls out the submission! Jack then nails a huge Jumping Cutter! Jack drops onto him for a cover!

Josh: "The Funky Monkey" just drilled him with that move! Jack has it won!

1... 2... Kick out!

Jack then grabs Wolf and delivers a Swinging Neckbreaker! Jack then goes for the Dancing Crash again... Wolf counters by hanging onto the ropes... Wolf then delivers a HUGE Back Flip Kick followed by another Springboard Leg Drop! 1... 2... Kick out! Wolf then sets Jack up for the Wolf's Prey (Cutter)... Jack pushes him off... Jack goes for a Running Crossbody... Wolf catches him and puts him on his shoulders... Fireman's Carry Style... Wolf delivers a sick Death Valley Driver! Wolf pins with a hook to the leg!

Josh: Oooh! Dropped Jack right on the back of his neck!

1... 2... Kick out!

Wolf then continues his momentum with a good-looking Samoan Drop! 1... 2... Kick out! Wolf begins to get angry as goes to the top rope... Wolf jumps off the top rope with a Diving Double Ax Handle... Jack with a Reverse Atomic Drop! Jack then nails a MASSIVE Buzzsaw Kick to the head! Jack then climbs to top rope... And looks for a Frog Splash... Wolf jumps to his feet... Grabs Jack by the head in mid-air... AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH WOLF'S PREY IN MID-AIR! Wolf then smiles a sick grin as he locks on the Wolf's Bite (Anaconda Vise)... After thirty minutes of agony... Jack is forced to tap out!

Drake: Haha!

Josh: Oh no...

**(The bell rings as Wolf let's Jack go.)**

RA: Here is your winner... Leonardo Wolfcaster!

Drake: Wolfie proves just how good he really is while Jack chokes on his début!

Josh: Oh please... Jack took Wolf to the limit... I have a feeling... This is not over!

Wolf walks up the ramp doing sexual movements to female fans... While Jack glares at the ladies' man...

* * *

Tommy: Pickles here with Azure Wolfson... Now Azure... How do you feel about your recent winning streak?

Azure: Well... It has been fuckin' great competing with legends like Master Cheif and Ichigo... But I'm ready for the next step... I've already won the Galaxy and X-Treme titles... I've made my début at the companie's biggest stage...! I will win the Rumble Royal... And then move onto WrestleNation... "The Frostbite Prince" Azure Wolfson will be the UWE Omega champion by the end of the year!

Chris Coyote walks onto the scene with a grin.

Chris: Now, now Azure... I have just a big a chance as you have at the Rumble... Maybe "The Instant Classic" will make this year a classic year of wrestling?

Azure: Me or you? Either way... The fans win...

Ace Wolfson walks onto the scene with a raised eyebrow...

Ace: Forget about me? I'm gonna win this Deadly Games tournament, win the Omega gold at Barely Legal and then hold it until WrestleNation... I will be happy to face either of you...

Azure: For sure...

All three of them smile at the thought...

* * *

Josh: Well Looks Lik-

**("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays to an extremely large amount of cheers.)**

Araya walks out with his entire stomach taped up to the love and support of the crowd.

Josh: What is Charlie doing out here?!

Drake: Apparently signing his own retirement clause...

Charlie grabs a mic as he has an angry look on his face...

Charlie: Now I bet my favorite steel chair that you guys want an explanation? Well here it is... Revenge. Every wrestler in the locker room better get his/her ass down here!

Wrestlers begin to make their way down to the ring with some scared, some confused and some angry looks...

Charlie: Now I was stabbed last week... And my hospital visit was no fun... Dumb cheap hospital food... I have multiple suspects... First is Michael Armington... I saw you flirting with my wife... You could want me out the picture... Rogen Townsend... I had to count the 1,2,3 when you were getting pinned at Amageddon... You could want payback... The rest of you have smaller reasons... Tyson... You could have done it... I have come to the conclusion that...

**("King Of Kings" By Motorhead plays to loud boos.)**

Charlie glares towards the entrance ramp... **Chaos** **The**** Hedgehog **comes through the crowd and rushes into the ring and begins destroying Araya's ribs with a Steel Chair wrapped in Barbed Wire!

Josh: **CHAOS!? **What is he doing here?! Get him out of here!

Chaos then whips Charlie into the turnbuckle and nails a Stinger Splash to injure Charlie's ribs more! Chaos then follows up with a Fall Of Chaos (Delayed Double Underhook Suplex)! Chaos then puts Araya in Powerbomb position... Lifts him up and nails Ride To Hell (Jacknife Powerbomb)!

Drake: I don't know! He just destroyed Araya with a sickening Powerbomb!

Chaos then mounts Araya and nails multiple elbows to the skull of Araya busting him wide open! Eventually all the wrestlers get into the ring to pull Chaos off Araya... But Charlie gets up and tackles Chaos as they brawl! Security rushes out as they seperate the two... They take the injured Araya and begin to carry him to the medics... **CHAOS WITH A DESCENT FROM HELL (Undertaker's Wrestlemania Dive) THAT KNOCKS BOTH SECURITY AND ARAYA DOWN! **Chaos then walks off leaving Charlie glaring angrily at him while laying in a pool of his own blood...

Josh: Could Chaos have been the one who stabbed Araya last week...?

Drake: We will hopefully find out next week...

The medics grab Charlie as the commercials start...

* * *

UWE is back live...

**("I Am" By Dale Oliver plays to very loud cheers.)**

Hope comes out with a similar entrance to AJ Styles...

RA: This Six-Man Tag Team match is set for one fall... And it is your main event of the evening! Introducing Team #1... First... From South Island... Weighing 218 pounds and standing at 6'1... Being accompanied to the ring by Mina Mongoose... "The Warrior Of Light"... HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!

Josh: Here comes one of UWE's fastest rising stars! Hope is a former four time UWE High Flyin' champion...And a former UWE Galaxy champion... This match is billed as returning superstars...

**("Crash" By Decyfer Down plays to a standing ovation.)**

**Crash Bandicoot** makes his appearance to a standing ovation just like WWE's Jeff Hardy!

RA: And his parther... From Wumpa Island... Weighing 211 pounds and standing at 5'9... "The Legend Thriller"... CRASH BANDICOOT!

Josh: Oh my god! The roof has been raised in appreciation of a returning Crash Bandicoot!

Drake: This idiot? He can't even talk!

Josh: Crash is a fomer 6 time UWE X-Treme champion, a former 3 UWE High Flyin' champion and a former UWE Omega champion...

?: Do you want a disaster to funk you up?

Josh: Oh yes!

Drake: Oh no...

**("Jungle Boogie" By Kool And The Gang plays to a thunderous ovation!)**

**Donny Master** makes his appearance dancing to the tune of his music with a feel kinda like Shane McMahon... His manager DJ Fresh does a JTG-Like entrance...

RA: And lastly... From Detroit, Michigan... Weighing 243 pounds and standing at 6'2... Being accompanied to the ring by DJ Fresh... Returning to the UWE... "The Tag Team Master"... "The Disaster"... DONNY MASTER!

Josh: Hahahahaha! Donnie is back in the UWE! This guy is a the pinnacle of the tag team division! A former ten time! You hear me ten time!? Tag team champion! Also a former 3 time UWE Galaxy champion! But most of all... The 2nd ever UWE Omega champion!

Drake: That fuckin' joker?! He is a fossil! A dork! An idiot!

Donny Master and DJ Fresh then get Crash to dance with them... Hope declines and just smirks... Donny, DJ and Crash begin to dance Michael Jackson-Style! The music ends as Donny, DJ and Crash bow to the crowd!

**("I Stand Alone" By Godsmack plays to very loud boos.)**

**Tails Prower **makes his appearance just like a heel Christopher Daniels...

Josh: We have not seen this man in months ever since that Hell In A Cell with Sonic where Sonic would DDT Tails onto the roof of the cell and both men went through it! Sonic was lucky enough to hang on but Tails fell and landed on his neck... But now this jackass is back!

RA: And introducing Team #2... First... From Mystic Ruins... Weighing 197 pounds and standing at 4'10... Tails Prower!

Drake: Sonic betrayed this man! Joining the Blazing Wolves... Tails was left all alone...

Josh: Oh please... Tails had the chance to join but had the nerve to attack Sonic!

**("Thnks fr th Mmrs" By Fall Out Boy plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos.)**

**Mario** comes out with a feel of a heel Eddie Guerrero!

RA: And his parther... From The Mushroom Kingdom by way of Brooklyn, New York... Weighing 240 pounds and standing at 6'0... SUPER MARIO!

Drake: Here comes a true legend... Not just in wrestling... But in everything! He competed in the olympics for god's sake!

Josh: Well some people love him, some hate him... I'm not sure myself... Only title reign he has in UWE is being a UWE Omega champion... And THAT was in 2003... He has done practically nothing since then!

**("Can U Keep Up" By Busta Rhymes Ft. Twista plays to boos.)**

**Scott Styles **comes to the ring sorta like "The Showoff"... Dolph Ziggler.

RA: And lastly... From Huntsville, Alabama... Weighing 227 pounds and standing at 6'3... SCOTT STYLES!

Josh: Here comes Scott... The nerve of this man... All he does is steal people's finishing moves... Copycat!

Drake: That is called having the skill to do those moves!

**(The bell rings as Crash and Tails start out.)**

Tails and Crash go into the tie-up as Crash quickly does a Legsweep followed by a STF which Tails quickly escapes! Tails then nails an elbow to the head of Crash followed by a Sit-Out Facebuster! 1... Kick out! Tails then goes after Crash's arm by locking on a Armbar! Crash groans in agony as Tails is ripping at his arm! Crash throws Tails off and runs at him... Tails ducks the Clothesline and nails a sudden Edge-O-Matic! Tails then locks on the Armbar again! Crash is screaming in pain this time! Crash crawls to the bottom rope and grabs it to break the submisson! Crash Knife Edge Chops Tails followed by a Scoop Slam! Crash climbs to the top rope... Tails kips-up, jumps to the top rope with Crash and nails a Double Knee Armbreaker off the top rope to the hurt arm of Crash! Tails covers with a hook to the leg!

1... 2... Crash kicks out!

Drake: Tails is tearing that left arm of Crash's apart!

Josh: Smart move by Tails... Now Crash can't lock on the Muta Lock!

Tails then goes for a Cross Armbreaker... Crash counters with a Small Package! 1... 2... Tails powers out! Crash then runs to his corner for a tag... But Tails grabs him by the hair and delivers a Hangman's Neckbreaker! 1... 2... Kick out! Tails then loads Crash up for a Back Suplex... But in mid-move, Crash turns it into a Crossbody! 1... 2... Kick out! Crash then nails two elbow smashes followed by a Spin-Out Powerbomb! 1... 2... Kick out! Tails grabs Crash's left arm and nails another Armbar! Hope enters the ring and breaks it up with a Falling Elbow! Tails yells at Hope in anger, Hope exits the ring... CRASH WITH A JUMPING REVERSE BULLDOG TO TAILS! Both men are down! Crash and Tails begins to crawl to their corners... Crash tags Hope in! Tails has also tagged in Mario! Hope and Mario charge at each other... Hope ducks the Clothesline... And nails a Pele' Kick to Mario!

Josh: Oh! Pele' right to the head!

Hope covers quickly with a hook to the leg!

1... 2... Mario gets the shoulder up!

Hope then climbs to the top rope... Hope nails a Missile Dropkick to Mario! 1... 2... Kick out! Hope then tries a DDT, Mario gets Hope on his shoulders in Fireman's Carry position... Mario goes for a Nintendozer (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam)... Hope slips out and nails a Reverse DDT! Mario rises to his knees... Hope goes for a Shining Wizard... Mario ducks and locks on a picture perfect Ankle Lock! Hope is growling in pain...

Josh: There is the pure wrestling ability of Mario, countering a Shining Wizard into an Ankle Lock!

Hope kicks Mario off! Hope then looks for a Vertical Suplex... Mario counters by pushing Hope to the ropes and clotheslining him over! Mario taunts to the crowd... Not knowing Hope had hanged on and is waiting for him to turn around... Mario turns around... Hope nails a Springboard Forearm Smash! Hope then climbs to the top rope... Scott pushes Hope off the top rope! Mario then loads Hope up and delivers a Nintendozer!

Josh: OH GOD! NINTENDOZER! Scott just sent Hope right into Mario's clutches!

Mario drapes an arm over Hope's broken body as Scott and Tails get rid of Donny and Crash with Dropkicks! Hope is on his own and about to lose!

1... 2...

...

...

...

NO! Somehow Hope kicks out!

Mario gets furious at Hope's never-say-die mentality and climbs the top rope... Mario goes for a Koopa Splash (Frog Splash)... HOPE NAILS THE DOSE OF LIGHT (Superkick) IN MID-AIR! Hope drops onto Mario for a cover! Hooking a leg!

1... 2...

...

...

...

Hope suddenly gets off Mario as Tails goes for a Stomp causing Tails to stomp Mario instead... Hope then nails a Dose Of Light on Tails sending him out the ring! Scott enters the ring from the other side and hits a low blow on Hope while the referee is checking on the KO'ed Mario... Scott then delivers the Scott Style (Cross Rhodes) on Hope and slides out the ring! Mario wakes up and covers Hope... Wait a minute... Tails is holding Hope's feet down! Ref does not see!

Josh: Open your eyes ref!

Drake: What teamwork!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Crash nails Tails with a Clothesline while Donny breaks the pin! Everyone returns to their corners, leaving Mario and Hope in the ring alone... Mario kicks Hope in the gut and goes for a Nintendozer... Donny slaps Hope's foot... Mario delivers the Nintendozer! Mario tries to cover but Donny nails a Big Boot to interrupt him! Donny then dances a bit followed by nailing a Leg Drop! 1... 2... Kick out! Donny then throws Mario to the ropes... Catches him... And delivers a wicked Backbreaker! Donny then pins Mario!

1... 2... Scott stops the count!

Donny then delivers a Savate Kick to Scott! Donny then tries to nail a Funk Off (Irish Whip Pulled Back Into A Sit-Out Spinebuster)... Mario counters with a Tornado DDT! Mario then smiles a smug smile as he nails a Vertical Suplex... Followed by another Vertical Suplex... And finally a last Vertical Suplex! Mario covers with one foot!

1... Donny slides out!

Donny then kicks Mario in the gut and drives him skull first to the mat with a desperation Impaler DDT! DJ Fresh and the crowd chant his name as he rises to his feet... Donny then yells to the crowd... "Are you ready to BREAK IT DOWN?"... Mario is down, Donny then runs to the ropes... Moonwalks back... Twists around... And nails a Drop Da Funk (His opponent is down, he bounces off the ropes, moonwalks back, twists around and lands a twisting elbow)! Donny then climbs to the top rope... And delivers a Mirror Ball (Missile Dropkick)! Donny then dances around a bit and nails a Funk Off to the limp Mario!

Josh: Mario... FUNK OFF!

Drake: *Groans*

Crash then asks for a tag... Donny tags him in as Crash enters the ring and runs to the ropes... Crash springboards off the ropes... And nails a Crash And Burn (Lionsault)!

Josh: Mario just crashed and burned!

Drake: *Growls*

Hope then gets fired up as Crash slaps his hand for a tag... Hope climbs to the top rope... Hope dives... Adds a 630 spin... SHINING HOPE 630 (630 Senton)! Hope then finally looks at the retreating Tails and Scott and mouths... "Cowards!"... Hope then delivers Heaven's Judgement (Styles Clash) to Mario! Hope covers and hooks a leg!

1... 2... 3!

**(The bell rings.)**

RA: Here are your winners... "The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog, "The Legend Thriller" Crash Bandicoot and "The Disaster" Donny Master!

Josh: What an amazing main event! UWE Showcasing its talent! Next week... More action, more drama and a lot more wrestling!

Drake: I'm Drake Parker...

Josh: I'm Josh Nichols...

Both: GOOD NIGHT!

The show ends with all three wrestlers raising their hands in victory!

* * *

**_I Loved Writing This!  
_**

**_Results:_**

_UWE High Flyin' Champion "The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu Fought UWE Galaxy Champion Alexander "Abel" Belison To A No Contest._

_"The Silver Cat" Kristen Willison Defeated Hinata Hyuga Via Pinfall To Become The #1 Contender To The UWE Queen Championship._

_Team 2D (Tom & Jerry) Defeated The Bullies (Duncan & Wayne Cramp), The Blazing Wolves ("The Hardcore Blur" Sonic The Hedgehog & "The Crownless King) And "The Mysterious Mr. R" Rigby & "The Strong Symbiote" Venom To Become The #1 Contenders To UWE Dues Championships Via Jerry Pinning Wayne Cramp._

_Leonardo Wolfcaster Defeated "The Funky Monkey" Jack Coburn Via Submission._

_"The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog, "The Legend Thriller" Crash Bandicoot & "The Disaster" Donny Master Defeated Tails Prower, Super Mario & Scott Styles Via Hope Pinning Mario._

_**Bad Blood 2012 Match Card:**_

_"The Highest" Tyson V.S Charlie Araya For UWE Omega Championship (May Not Happen Due To Araya's Injuries)._

_Team 2D (Tom & Jerry) V.S "Stink Bomb" Ed Wuncler III & "Mr. Take 'Em All Out" Gin Rummy For UWE Duos Championships._

_"The Silver Cat" Kristen Willison V.S "The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki For UWE Queen Championship._

**_Deadly Games Preliminaries (Winner Moves Onto The Semi Finals At Bad Blood):_**

_"The Wolf Punk" Ace Wolfson (With Flare Skye) V.S "UWE's Worst Nightmare" Thomas Ambrose (With Ashley Mesnard) In A Chairs Match._

_"Superstar Star Kicker" Daisuke Namikawa V.S Alexander "Abel" Belison (C) In A Last Ride Match For UWE Galaxy Championship (If Daisuke Wins, He Wins Iori's Contract)_

_Marcus King V.S "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki (C) In A "I Quit" Match For UWE X-Treme Championship._

_"The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu (C) V.S Slade In A Ladder Match For UWE High Flyin' Championship._

_Jason Russo V.S Nick Terakidan In A Ultimate X Match._

_Hernan Ortiz Vs James Griffin In A Lumberjack Match._

**_Deadly Games Semi Finals (Winner Moves Onto The Finals The Week After Bad Blood):_**

_Winner Of Lumberjack Match V.S Winner Of "I Quit" Match (C) In A TLC Match For UWE X-Treme Championship._

_Winner Of Chairs Match V.S Winner Of Last Ride Match (C) In A Inferno Match For UWE Galaxy Championship._

_Winner Of Ladder Match (C) V.S Winner Of Ultimate X In A Falls Count Anywhere Match For UWE High Flyin' Championship._

**_Deadly Games Finals:_**

_Winner Of UWE Galaxy Title Match V.S Winner Of UWE High Flyin' Title Match V.S Winner Of UWE X-Treme Title Match In A Non-Title Triple Threat Barbed Wire Cage Match._

**_Should Be A Great Next Week... The Deadly Games Tourney Is A Totally Differant Part Of The Show And After That The Normal Show Takes Place! Place Your Predictions! See Ya Next Time!_**


	8. Deadly Games Preliminaries Part 1

_**I VERY, VERY Sorry I'm Late With This Chapter! This Chapter Is The First Part Of The Deadly Games Portion Of The Show!**_

* * *

_"I'm not gonna waste this."_

**Tyson Blake is shown raising his UWE Omega title.**

_"This opportunities mine."_

**You see Ichigo hitting Mason with a Getsuga Tensho.**

_"I'm sick of complaining."_

**Yossi Hayat is seen doing a promo in the ring.**

_"About a beautiful life."_

**Rukia Kuchiki is seen staring out a window...**

_"How did we get here?"_

**Hidan and Kakuzu are seen walking through a crowd...**

_"Did we forget all the things inside?"_

**Elicura is seen looking into a mirror which shows his dad...**

_"And how did we stay here?"_

**Shows Connor saying You're Fired to someone!**

_"Do we embrace the things Tonight?"_

**Shows Roxanne being comforted by Rogen...**

_"I feel so alive Tonight!"_

**Shows Majin Buu doing a Springboard Shooting Star Press to the outside Onto Toby Moles!**

_"You got me feeling sublime!"_

**Shows Rogen Townsend performing the WCD to Megaman X as the crowd cheers!**

_"I want to yell if from the rooftops down!"_

**Shows UWE Legend: Charlie Araya knock someone off a cell through the announce table!**

_"Until it's over and we're older..."_

**Shows the entire roster with Connor posing in the ring!**

**("Tonight" By Seether plays to extremely loud cheers as fans hold colorful up signs like... "God Of Destruction!"... "Azure Is The Future!"...)**

Josh: Ladies and gentleman, Welcome to UWE Saturday Evening Brawl! We are live in Terran City, Terran! Tonight we have tons of matches as UWE Goes to the extreme!

Drake: That is right... The Deadly Games begin tonight! A detective was hired last week to figure out who stabbed Araya...

**("Team Chaotix" By Gunnar Nelson plays to cheers.)**

Drake: And said detectives are idiots!

Vector The Crocodile makes his way to the ring with papers in his hands...

Josh: Oh come on! Connor always calls this guy when something needs solved... he always figures out who did it!

Vector grabs a mic as he smiles a warm smile to the crowd...

Vector: Alright... Terran City... Make some noise!

**(The crowd cheers loudly at the detectives.)**

Vector: Alright, alright... Settle down... I have found the crimanal! I would like Charlie to the ring first...

**("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays to loud cheers.)**

Araya makes his way to the ring with a frown on his face... Charlie steps into the ring glaring at the crocodile...

Charlie: You say you know who did it?

Vector: Yes, now I would like if Chaos would make his way to the ring...

**("King Of Kings" By Motorhead plays to loud boos.)**

Chaos makes his way to the ring sorta like Triple H... He does not step inside the ring though...

Vector: What are you waiting for? Get in the ring.

Chaos: No... A god does not step into the ring with vermin...

Charlie: God my ass! You say your the god of wrestling and destruction... Well I'm the Satan of pro-wrestling!

Chaos: Hehe... Your humor amuses me... Was it not you I left a bloody pulp last week?

Charlie: Gah...

Vector: Gentleman... Enough... Now would Tyson come to the ring?

**("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays to a slightly mixed reaction, mostly boos.)**

Tyson makes his way to the ring with a confused look on his face.

Tyson: Me? Tell me you don't think I did it!

Vector: No, I would now like Connor to come to the ring!

**("Down With The Sickness" By Disturbed plays to loud cheers!)**

Connor makes his way to the ring... Connor opens his mouth to speak...

Vector: NO! You did not do it!

All Three Suspects: Then who did!?

Vector: I will tell you after I learn Chaos' reason for his attack on Charlie...

Chaos: My reason? I have had people tell me I did it out of jealousy, I have been told it was to make a statement for a title shot, I have been told I did it because Araya is the better wrestler... All wrong! Jealousy? Cute, I have nothing to be jealous over! Statement? Nope, My name makes a statement on its own... Araya a better wrestler? Biggest Joke ever... I left you in a pool of your own blood... Because...

...

...

...

*Shrugs* I felt like it...

**(The entire crowd goes into a frenzy at this.)**

Charlie: Grrr... Because you felt like it?! I have risked my body for this company! I have fallen off ladders, been put through tables, shredded by barbed wire, been buried alive... I... Am... UWE!

Tyson then hits Araya in the back of the head with the Omega belt! Chaos slides into the ring and Tyson levels him too! Blake then picks up a mic...

Tyson: **I... Will... Not... Let... You two hog the spotlight of UWE forever! I... Am... "The Highest"... Nobody is above me! I am higher than god! I am more hardcore than Araya... Connor... I want Araya... And Chaos... 4 out of 6 falls... Triple Threat... STREET FIGHT!**

**(The crowd gives a very mixed reaction to this...)**

Connor: Um... Lemme See... The UWE Omega champion... "The God Of Destruction"... "St. Blood"... YOU GOT IT!

**(The Crowd cheers extremely loudly at this!)**

Chaos then suddenly sits up and glares at the reatreating Tyson... Araya pulls himself to his feet... The two glare at each other as Araya has a demonic look on his face...

Connor: So...? Vector, was it? Who was the culprit?

Vector: The culprit... was... **Michael Armington...**

**("Longnecks And Rednecks" By Serg Salinas plays to very loud boos.)**

A extremely drunk Michael Armington makes his way to the entrance ramp carrying a rope?

Michael: *Hic* That is correct... *Hic* I... *Hic* stabbed Garbage Wrestler in the back... *Hic*... Hey, Araya...? Look what I got... *Hic*

Armington tugs the rope causing **Lucy Araya **to fall out in pain... Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding badly...

Michael: *Hic* Nice...? Huh...? *Hic*...

Charlie finally snaps as he sprints out of the ring and after the scared Armington! Michael lets Lucy go as he leaves... Charlie picks Lucy up bridal-style as he walks off the stage.

Josh: Oh god... Michael... Why?

Drake: Drunken bastard... Doing this just to hurt Charlie... I dislike Araya, but that does not mean the Armington family can go pushing people around!

Chaos leaves through the crowd as Connor and Vector join the announce table...

Vector: Hey guys!

Josh: Hello sir... And Vector!

Connor: I'm here to watch the Deadly Games... Vector is my bodyguard...

Drake: *Trying to be nice* He... Is... A... Bouncer... too?

Connor: Yup... Let the games... BEGIN!

Multiple UWE staff come down the ramp and begin to lay Chairs out for the match...

RA: The following contest is a Deadly Games preliminary match set for one fall... and it is a Chairs Match!

**("Not A Stranger To The Danger" By Dale Oliver plays to a hometown ovation.)**

Ace and Flare come out to the ring, both pumped up for this preliminary match... Ace grabs a Steel Chair and enters the ring with his girlfriend Flare Skye...

RA: Introducing first... From TERRAN CITY, TERRAN! Weighing 234 pounds and standing at 6'3... Being Accompanied to the ring by Flare Skye... "The Wolf Punk"... Terran City's own... ACE WOLFSON!

Connor: Now Ace has been here a while now... Maybe he win this tournament and become the the company's next big draw?

Vector: There is also a fact... Of that insane power of his! He can lift 500 pounders! He is not a guy you wanna meet in a arm-wrestling match!

Josh: Thomas and Ace have had problems with each other ever since that battle royal a couple weeks ago...

Drake: Don't forget that Thomas and Ace attacked the other man's love... This is personal!

**("Isopropanal" By Aphex Twin plays to VERY, VERY loud boos.)**

Thomas walks out with a stoic look on his face as he eyes the Steel Chairs around ringside... Thomas grabs one and enters the ring... Strangly without Ashley...

RA: And his opponent... From Parts Unknown... Weighing 198 pounds and standing at 6'2... "UWE's Worst Nightmare"... THOMAS AMBROSE!

Connor: Huh? Looks like Thomas is not gonna risk Ashley's safety...

Vector: He may be sick and twisted, but he has a heart for his one true love...

**(The bell rings.)**

Ace and Thomas begin clanging Chairs as loud *Clangs!* are heard around the arena! Ace tosses his chair away and nails a Superkick sending Thomas' chair into his face! Ace then nails a Standing Spinebuster onto the Steel Chair! Ace then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Spinning Wheel Kick... Thomas side steps and quickly kicks Ace in the gut and drives him to the mat with Tigerbomb! 1... 2... Kick out! Thomas then moves a Chair into place with his foot... and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker onto the cold hard metal! 1... 2... Kick out! Ace then nails a Knife Edge Chop followed by a Reverese Atomic Drop and ending with Northern Lights Suplex Pin! 1... Thomas easily kicks out! Ace goes to the top rope and dives with a Diving Clotheline... Thomas literaly tosses a Steel Chair into his face in mid-air!

Crowd: Oooh!

Connor: That my friends... Is a Smash Mouth move!

Vector: That move will break a normal man's jaw!

Ace crumples to the mat as Flare yells his name in concern! Thomas covers and hooks a leg!

1... 2... Kick out!

Thomas then grabs Ace for a Brainbuster... Ace wiggles out and delivers a brutal Hangman's Neckbreaker! Ace then bounces off the ropes and nails a vicious Spear! Ace gets fired up by beating his chest and shaking the ropes as Flare looks at him in a dreamy fashion... Ace then nails two clothslines and a Oklahoma Slam! 1... 2... Kick out! Thomas then delivers a low blow to stop Ace's momentum! Ace crumples to the mat as he holds his groin...

Connor: Pure desparation there by Thomas... I like that!

Thomas then uses the ropes to stand... Thomas then looks at his wounded pray like a madman... Thomas runs at him full force... And nearly kicks his head clean off with a Bicycle Kick! Thomas then smiles a sadistic smile as he lifts Ace up and drives him down onto the nearby Steel Chair with a Brainbuster! Thomas covers with one hand!

Josh: My lord! Thomas just drived Ace all the way to hell!

1... 2...

No! Ace just powers out at 2!

Ace then pushes Thomas to the ropes and nails a Spinning Sit-Out Spinebuster on the rebound! 1... 2... Kick! Ace then picks Thomas up... And delivers a sick Side Slam Backbreaker! Ace then grabs a Steel Chair and begins whacking Thomas in every part of his body! Thomas screams is pain as Ace continues to brutalize him! Ace then connects with a massive Chair Shot to the skull of the now limp Thomas... Ace then hooks him up and delivers the You Got Punked! Flare cheers as Ace smiles and goes for the pin! Hooking the KO'ed Thomas' leg! Thomas is bleeding very badly...

Drake: Oh really Vegeta? This is how you do it!

1...

Drake: Game!

2...

Drake: Set!

Thomas' eyes suddenly snaps open as he throws Ace off him for a kick out!

Drake: Matc-**WHAT!? He f'n kicked out of the You Got Punked?!**

Josh: Oh lord, look at the blood pouring down Ambrose's face!

Ambrose goes fuckin' insane as he mounts Ace with a Lou Thesz Press... Ambrose then starts punching, biting and headbutting him while Flare screams in concern for Ace! Ambrose then puts him in the corner as he begins Shoulder Tackling him hard into the corner followed by a Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Thomas then puts Ace in Backbreaker position... And connects with a brutal Backbreaker! Thomas then yells to the crowd in intensity!

Josh: Somebody stop him! He is killing Ace!

Thomas then delivers a brutal Spike DDT onto the Steel Chair! Ace goes completely limp as his skull is driven right into the unforgiving steel with no remorse! Ambrose sneers at the crowd before he pins Ace without a hook to the leg...

1... 2...

3! Its over! Thomas Ambrose has defeated Ace Wolfson!

**(The bell rings as Flare slides into the ring to check on Ace...)**

RA: Here is your winner via pinfall and advancing to the Semi Finals... "UWE's Worst Nightmare"... THOMAS AMBROSE!

Connor: Hmm... I think I know what happened to Ambrose...

Drake: What is it?

Connor: Thomas is a hardcore wrestler... He is used to making people bleed... He is not used to bleeding himself... Seeing his own blood made his primal instincts kick in... Anyway... We have our first semi finalist!

Thomas walks up the ramp beating his chest as he screams Ashley's name... Flare checks on Ace as he looks at Thomas angrily...

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Tommy: Pickles here with Ichigo Kurosaki! Now Ichigo...

Ichigo: *Takes the mic with a smug grin* I know, I know Tommy... Tonight is the end of the Hardcore Dynasty... Mason has not been seen since Armageddon, Roxanne is STILL being checked on by docters... And Marcus? King, you truely think you have a chance? You really think I'm gonna lose this gold...? I don't have the words "I Quit" in me! When I'm through with you... The Hardcore Dynasty will end up just like Goku's crap anime... DEAD!

Ichigo flashes his title as he walks away...

Tommy: Ok... Back to you guys...

* * *

Connor: Ichigo is a very talented superstar... But can he topple Marcus? We will find out later tonight...

**(Ringside.)**

A hearse is being driven onto the entrance ramp as the crowd cheers!

RA: This next match is a Deadly Games prelimanary match... And it is a Last Ride match for the UWE Galaxy championship, now if Daisuke Namikawa wins this match... He also wins Iori Hideki's contract...

**("One Of A Kind" By Breaking Point plays to loud cheers.)**

Namikawa comes out saying... Uh... That... "He will kick Abel's ass so hard is becomes his face."

RA: Introducing first... The challenger... From Tokyo, Japan... Weighing 225 pounds and standing at 5'7... "Super Star Kicker"... DAISUKE NAMIKAWA!

Vector: One question on my mind... Is Daisuke one hundred percent? He just got back from a career threatening back injury... Can he save his friend and become the Galaxy champion...?

Drake: Save Iori? He is a willing member of the rejects... He is a outcast...

Josh: And this man's friend... I hope Iori comes to his senses...

**("Undertaker's Ministry Theme (Cover)" By Traumatosis plays to loud boos.)**

Abel steps out as soon as the guitars start blasting being... followed by a scared looking Iori...

RA: And his opponent... From Parts Unknown... Weighing 226 pounds and standing at 6'9... Being accompanied by "The Hardcore Dragon" Iori Hideki... Representing The Damaged Regects... He is the current reigning and defending UWE Galaxy champion... Alexander "Abel" Belison!

Connor: From what I've heard... Abel has formed a ministry-like following... He looks to end his first pest ever since Elicura...

Daisuke getting impatiant slingshots over the apron onto Abel with a Slingshot Senton!

Josh: That move by Daisuke just put Terran City into exploding cheers!

**(The bell rings as Daisuke stands over Abel.)**

Daisuke then begins unloading punches on Abel! Namikawa then nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! Daisuke then grabs Abel and rams him spine first into the ring apron! Daisuke then poses for the crowd as Abel groggily gets to his feet... Namikawa sees him getting up and goes for a Superkick... Abel counters with a Russian Legsweep! Sending Daisuke back and neck first into the steel ring post! Abel then stomps on Namikawa twice before picking him up and Irish Whipping him shoulder first into the steel steps! Abel drags Daisuke towards the hearse... Daisuke recovers and delivers a massive T-Bone Suplex onto the steel ramp!

Connor: Daisuke is fighting with all he has!

Vector: The title does not even matter to Namikawa! He just wants to free his friend from Abel!

Namikawa delivers a nice Superkick to the face of Abel followed by climbing the hearse... Daisuke points to Iori... Namikawa dives with a Goal Dive (Five Star Frog Splash)... Abel counters by grabbing Daisuke by the throat in mid-air and driving him spine first into the steel ramp with a Chokeslam! Abel then goes for a Blackout... Namikawa counters with a Hurricanrana! Daisuke goes to the ring and gets a table... Namikawa goes back to Abel... Abel gets up... Daisuke tries to hit him with the table... Abel sends it into his face with a Big Boot! Abel then delivers two punches to the head followed by a Double Underhook Facebuster!

Drake: Both men are showing brutality!

Abel then delivers a brutal Snake Eyes onto the barricade! Abel then kicks Daisuke in the gut and follows with a Fallaway Slam! Iori prays to Abel as Namikawa gets to his feet shakily... Abel goes for a Standing Spinebuster... Namikawa counters with a Double Arm DDT! Belison gets to his feet quickly only for Daisuke to hit him with a Clothesline! Namikawa then jumps to the barricade... DISASTER KICK TO THE SKULL OF ABEL! Abel does not go down as Daisuke leaps to the apron... Another Disaster Kick to the head! Namikawa drags Abel the hearse before Abel delivers a desparation Back Body Drop! Daisuke gets up and charges at Abel... Abel catches him and cracks him in the head with a brutal headbutt followed by a Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex sending Namikawa spine first into the hearse!

Josh: These men are putting on a clinic... All for Iori!

Daisuke fights back with a elbow to the head! Namikawa then nails a beautiful Sit-Out Facebuster! Daisuke then sets up the table and puts Abel on it... Daisuke climbs the hearse as the crowd cheers loudly...

Vector: Wait a minute... No... Dude, Don't!

Connor: Namikawa is willing to break his own body to beat Abel!

Daisuke screams loudly in intensity! Namikawa dives... **GOAL DIVE OFF THE HEARSE! SENDING ABEL THROUGH THE TABLE! **

Josh: Oh god! Daisuke may have put a nail in Abel's coffin!

Namikawa then opens the door to the hearse... A hand reaches out and throttles him!

Drake: What the...?! A hand just grabbed Daisuke!

A 7'4 man steps out... He is wearing a buisness suit and his face... Is totally blank...

Connor: That appearrance... _**SLENDER MAN!?**_

Slender Man then sets Daisuke up for a Last Ride... Slender Man tosses Daisuke off the ramp with the move!

Vector: OH MY GOD! The injured spine of Namikawa may have just snapped in two off that move!

Abel and Slender Man then grab the KO'ed Daisuke and toss him in the hearse as Iori gets into the driver's seat and drives off with it...

**(The bell rings.)**

RA: Here is your winnner... And STILL! The UWE Galaxy champion... Alexander... "Abel"... Belison!

Drake: HAHA! Abel is STILL the UWE Galaxy champion, bitches!

Josh: Oh come on... Daisuke had this match won... But then that monster appears and costs Daisuke the chance to become Galaxy champion and rescue his friend...

Connor: Meh... Looks like I have a new superstar...

Vector: **WHAT!? You are actually gonna sign Slender Man a contract?!**

Connor: Yup! We are going to commercials!

The commercials play as the other commantaters stare at Connor is disbelief.

* * *

_**Listen... I Am So Very, Very, Very Sorry For The Long Delay! I've been busy with school and I was at a hotel with no internet connection! Part 2 will be up soon... Followed by part 3... That will then move on from the Deadly Games portion of the show onto the regular event!**_


	9. Deadly Games Preliminaries Part 2

_**Now For More UWE Action!**_

* * *

_"You Think You Know Me?"_

**("Metalingus" By Alter Bridge plays to loud boos.)**

Ichigo walks down to the ring... Cocky as hell as he looks at the still bloody ring mat and the various broken weapons around ringside.

RA: This next match is a "I Quit" Match for the UWE X-Treme championship! The only way to win to force your opponent to say "I Quit"... And it is a Deadly Games Preliminary match... Introducing first... From Karakura Town, Japan... Weighing 186 pounds and standing at 5'10... The reigning, defending UWE X-Treme champion... "The Rated-R Reaper"... ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Josh: This man is a savage! During the X-Treme title match at Armageddon... Just because off a near win off a roll up... Ichigo lost it and beat Mason so badly the referee had to stop the match and give Ichigo the damn title! Rumor has it that Mason WANTED the match to continue... Mason suffered a slight concussion and heavy bleeding... We don't know when or if he will return...

Connor: *Solemnly* Mason is one of my greatest students... He will be back... But right now? We have a match to commantate on.

**("Slow Chemical" By Finger Eleven plays to loud cheers.)**

RA: And his opponent... The challenger... From Seattle, Washington... Weighing 275 pounds and standing at 6'5... Marcus King!

Drake: How in the name of hell did this jobber get a fuckin' title shot?

Vector: HEY! I'll have you know that Marcus is a great wrestler and person! He put on a wrestling clinic against Nick Terakidan a couple of weeks ago.

Drake: Did he win?

Vector: Uh... No.

Drake: Exactly my point.

**(The bell rings as Kurosaki slaps Marcus across the face!)**

King then growls as he Knife Edge Chops Ichigo before hitting a Scoop Slam! Marcus then throws him into the corner and follows with a Stinger Splash followed by a Sidewalk Slam! Marcus then taunts to the crowd before going for a Seattle Driver... Kurosaki nails a stiff elbow to the head, slips off King's shoulders, Bounces off the ropes... Ichigo nails a beautiful Spinning Wheel Kick! Ichigo then grabs Marcus by the hair and begins to slam his head into the top turnbuckle! Kurosaki then nails a brutal Swinging Neckbreaker! The ref raises the microphone towards Marcus.

Drake: That series of moves may end Marcus' chance.

Referee: Marcus... Do you want to quit?

Marcus: NEVER!

Ichigo then mounts Marcus for a series of punches... King easily kicks him off... Kurosaki bounces off the ropes again... Marcus catches Kurosaki... Lifts him up Side Slam-Style... IRISH CURSE BACKBREAKER! Ichigo screams in pain off that brutal move! Marcus then begins to stomp a mudhole in Kurosaki in the corner! The referee pulls Marcus off and asks Ichigo.

Josh: That Backbreaker sure was brutal...

Referee: Kurosaki... You wanna quit?

Ichigo: *Groans in Pain* How can I put this gently? HELL NO!

Marcus goes outside the ring and grabs a leftover steel chair from ringside. King measures Kurosaki for a swing... Ichigo hits a Superkick! Sending the steel chair right into King's face! Kurosaki then grabs another chair from ringside... Ichigo puts Marcus in place for a Con-Chair-To... Kurosaki raises the chair... HE NEARLY BREAKS MARCUS' SKULL OPEN WITH SAID MOVE!

Crowd: Please don't quit! Please don't quit! Please don't quit!

Vector: OH GOD! Kurosaki nailing his patened hardcore finisher!

Connor: This could be over...

Referee: Marcus, do you wanna... *King raises his face*... OH MY GOD!

King's face is now a crimson mask... Dead skin is peeling off his face... His eyes are glazed over... Kurosaki grabs the mic.

Ichigo: Come on... It all this worth it? All for one guy...?

Marcus: Yes... *King groggily gets to his feet*... But you wouldn't know that right? You have no friends!

King then nails a desperation low blow followed by a picture perfect Olympic Slam! Marcus then grabs a table from ringside... Sets it up in the corner... Marcus turns around... ONLY FOR KUROSAKI TO DRIVE HIM THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A GETSUGA TENSHO! 

Connor: Holy shit! Ichigo charged Marcus right through the table with a full head of steam!

Kurosaki pants as he grabs the mic.

Ichigo: QUIT!

Marcus: GO HANG YOURSELF FROM A TREE!

Kurosaki then grabs a broken piece of table and stabs it into King's leg as his eyes turn Black/Yellow!

Vector: Ichigo really wants to KILL the Hardcore Dynasty!

Ichigo: Painful? GOOD!

Kurosaki then grabs a ladder from under the ring... Places the now injured leg of Marcus into the ladder... Ichigo climbs to the top rope... Kurosaki dives with a Frog Splash onto the ladder... HE HITS IT!

Marcus: AGHHH! GOD FUCK IT!

Kurosaki then goes under the ring and finds... Oh god... A screwdriver... Ichigo then climbs into the ring with a sadistic smirk... KUROSAKI STARTS TEARING THE OPEN CUT OF KING'S UP WITH A SCREWDRIVER!

Connor: **Oh mi dios ... Esto no está bien! ALGUIEN PARAR ESTO!**

Drake: Oh jeez! plus translator please!

Vector: HOLY SHIT! He said oh my god... THIS IS NOT RIGHT! SOMEBODY STOP THIS!

Josh: And he is damn right! This is so horrific that Connor is speaking his native language!

Kurosaki is now smiling a full-blown psycho smile as King screams in absolute agony! Marcus starts tapping out but refuses to quit! Ichigo then gets up and grabs a bag of tacks from under the ring... He lays them out... Marcus using all the strength he has left... Kicks Ichigo in the gut with his good leg... Hooks him up, Inverted Headlock style... MARCUS CONNECTS WITH THE FINAL FINISH ONTO THE TACKS! Marcus then screams... "MASON!"... Drags Ichigo to the corner... Goes outside the ring... Grabs Kurosaki's legs... Ultimate Lock (Figure-4 Leglock) Around The Ring Post! Kurosaki is tapping like a bitch already! Ichigo is cursing and trying to free his legs... To no use... The referee checks with the mic.

Connor: A Nature Boy-like Leglock around the post may just snap Kurosaki's legs!

Ichigo: AH! Fuck! Shit! GOD! My legs!

Referee: Please... Just end it...

Ichigo: I...

...

...

...

WILL NEVER QUIT!

Marcus gets frustrated and release Ichigo... He enters the ring, limping... Ichigo then spits in King's face! Ichigo then drops to his knees and delivers a low blow followed by an eye poke! Ichigo then taunts to the crowd and delivers the Zangetsu onto the nearby steel chair! Ichigo then stalks Marcus in the corner... Kurosaki begins shaking and twitching in anticipation... He charges... Marcus grabs Ichigo's face and smashes it into his knee with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Marcus then goes for a massive Dominator... Ichigo slips out and somehow in mid-lift... DELIVERS A FAME KISSER ONTO THE TACKS FROM EARLIER! The referee checks the nearly KO'ed Marcus...

Referee: Marcus...?

Marcus: I'm sorry... Mason... I couldn't do it... I quit...

**(The bell rings as EMT's rush down to ringside...)**

Ichigo barely gets to his feet with an arrogant smirk... The EMT's try to strap Marcus to the gurney but King tells them he does not deserve it... Marcus limps up the ramp... Ichigo raises his title... Until the lights go out...

Connor: MOMMY! I hate the dark!

Vector: Hold on... Did you sign figures with black hoods...?

On the ramp multiple hooded figures appear on the ramp carrying weapons such as Baseball Bats... And guitars? Two of them roll a coffin onto the ramp as the Guitar wielding one starts playing his guitar... More hooded figures appear with other instruments... a 6'0 tall hooded figure appears on the coffin... The figure begins walking very slowly down the ramp... The figures unmask themself as Hollywood Undead as the crowd cheers loudly! They look at the still walking figure with a smile and begin to play their music...

**[JDOG]**  
_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_  
_I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest._  
_I keep searching for something that I never seem to find._  
_But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind._  
_Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change_  
_Always a part of me, until the very last day._

_Where to go from here? What road to travel on?_  
_I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong._  
_Will I try to have the will to be alive?_  
_Will I try because I've never seen the light?_  
_Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,_  
_You spent your whole life taking the best of me_

The crowd begins to cheer as they recognise the song... Marcus stares at the figure weirdly...

**[DANNY]**  
_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_  
_How'd you end up all alone?_  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_There's no light, there's no sound._  
_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._  
_Can you hear me now? Hear me now_  
**[JOHNNY 3 TEARS]**  
_How long can I keep pretending to be?_  
_That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me._  
_Heaven will open up if I live on my knees._  
_A man of many words, but a man of few deeds._  
_Walking these streets, so absent of hope._

_A pillow of concrete, a man with no home._  
_Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way._  
_Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame._  
_So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight._  
_When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night._  
_Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by._  
_Born to walk away, been walking my whole life._

The figure gets on the apron... And just stands there... Kurosaki glares at the figure for interupting his glory!

**_[DANNY]_**  
_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_  
_How'd you end up all alone?_  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_There's no light, there's no sound._  
_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._  
_Can you hear me now? Hear me now_  
**[DANNY]**  
_Look into my eyes and I see_  
_What do I see? Nothing at all_  
_Take another look around me_  
_What do I see? Nothing at all_

The figure puts his/her/its hands on the edge of his hoodie. Every stays quiet as he begins to remove his hoodie...

**[DANNY]**  
_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_  
_How'd you end up all alone?_  
_Can you hear me now?_  
_There's no light, there's no sound._  
_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._  
_Can you hear me now? Hear me now_  
**[DANNY]**  
_Can you hear me? Hear me now_

The hood falls off his face to show...

...

...

...

Connor stares in shock, mouthing... "Impossible..."

...

...

...

Marcus begins to tear up...

...

...

...

Ichigo goes insane in the ring...

...

...

...

**MASON STONE! **He looks at the entire UWE Universe... He too begins to tear up as they show him a thunderous ovation and many "MASON!" Chants... Then commercials play...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! This is my first shot at being evil... See ya soon! That big return was for DarkDragon90 plus the fact he never complains 'bout his OC's losing... He did not complain once when Mason lost his title... He did not complain when Roxanne lost the power to challenge Rukia for her title... He even let Another Dead Hero have Roxanne be Rogen's love intrest! Mad props to you! See ya all soon!**


	10. Deadly Games Preliminaries Part 3

_**Here... We... Go... Mason's Back Plus Buu Vs Slade...? This Is Gonna Be Good!**_

* * *

Crowd: WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!

Mason just stands in the ring staring at Kurosaki... Ichigo is unnerved by this stare... But he grabs his mic anyway...

Ichigo: You...! Back for more... Eh?

Stone crosses his arms and continues to stare...

Ichigo: What? Cat got your tongue...? The Deadly Games exists because of me! I wanted to be noticed and I got it while you were in the hospital! *Raises X-Treme Title* I'm the X-Treme champion! I've been Omega champion!

Mason finally blinks... Jumps at Ichigo... Grabs his face... And drives both knees into the face of Kurosaki! HALO BREAKER! He then picks up the X-Treme title... Spits on it and drapes it onto Kurosaki... He then leaves the ring with his hands in his pocket with a smile on his face... Marcus tries to speak to him... Only to be ignored...!

Connor: Mason Stone is back ladies and gentleman! But to spit on the X-Treme title and blindly attack Kurosaki...? I'm confused...

Drake: Because he is an arrogant ass! Just because he returns... He thinks he can get special treatment...!

Vector: That could stem from the fact that... Oh, I don't know... He deserves it!

Josh: Well... Over all... "The Arch Angel"... IS BACK! We go backstage for an interview with Thomas Ambrose...

* * *

Thomas is seen with Ashley Mesnard as he is getting a band-aid placed on his bleeding head from a doctor... Tommy walks in with a gulp...

Tommy: Pickles here with Ambrose... Now Ambrose... You have won your first round match... What are your plans for the tournament?

Ambrose takes the mic...

Thomas: Well Pickles... Ace was not such an Ace tonight eh? My next match is with Abel... Now Abel... Fans are already saying this is gonna be a terrifying match... Wrong...! It won't be terrifying, it won't be good... It'll be a massacre when I take that Galaxy title from your broken, beaten and scarred body. You say you're a damaged reject...? I've been through ten times worse! Me and Ashley... Grew up with abuse, drugs and bullying... It's me and her against the world... And the world will lose!

Ashley stares lovingly at Thomas as Pickles creeps out...

* * *

**"Save me  
Cause I still believe there's something in me worth saving  
Save me  
From this disease that's feeding on a better part of me"**

**(Save Me" By Burn Halo plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Slade zip-wires down to the ring and when he lands he does the Suicide gun to the head taunt along with grabbing a ladder from ringside...

RA: This next match is a ladder match for the UWE High Flyin' championship! Introducing first... The challenger! From San Diego, California... Weighing 227 pounds and standing at 6'7... "The Dark Guardian"... SLADE!

Connor: The ever mysterious Slade set for this ladder match... "The Dark Guardian" is looking towards the finals... But he has to beat...

*Majin Buu's pyro goes off as Vector & Drake shriek in fear! While Josh And Connor stay calm*

Connor: ... That guy...

**"Blooddrunk - wasted again.  
Inside,all the pain will fade.  
Blooddrunk - you call me insane.  
Degenerate bloodrunk with a razor blade."**

**("Blooddrunk" By Children Of Bodem plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Buu makes his appearance as he too grabs a ladder before entering the ring...

RA: And his opponent... From The Depths Of Hell... Weighing 157 pounds and standing at 5'7... He is the reigning UWE High Flyin' champion... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!

Drake: That raving lunatic... He told me he actually has a chance to win this tourney! What a joke! He can't even count or read!

Vector: You should know by know that Majin Buu lives to fight!

Josh: Buu has been in six ladder matches in his career... Slade has been in four...

Connor: Slade has power and height over Buu in this match while Buu has the speed and experience factor on his side... Should be an awesome match!

**(The bell rings as Slade and Buu toss their ladders at each other causing a loud "Crash!")**

Buu and Slade go into the tie-up with Slade winning with a knee to the gut followed by an attempt at the Electroshock early... Buu pushes him off! Buu then nails a Knife Edge Chop followed by a Dropkick! Buu then springboards for a Lionsault... Slade blocks with double knees! Slade then grabs Buu's face... Drags him close... AND DELIVERS A GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB! Slade then sets a ladder up in the corner... Slade picks Buu up and drives into the ladder with a Snake Eyes! Slade then picks Buu up... Bends him down and hooks both arms... Buu nails a Back Body Drop to avoid the move! Buu then nails a low blow followed by slamming Slade's skull into the cornered ladder! Buu then springboards... And this time nails the Lionsault! Buu grabs the ladder from the corner and sets it up ready to climb... Buu trys to climb up but Slade jumps onto his back and nails a Backcracker!

Connor: Both guys really wanna adavance in the tourney! Look at these moves!

Slade then grabs Buu and goes for a Pedigree...Buu again hits a Back Body Drop to avoid the move! Buu grabs the nearest ladder... Waits for Slade to stand up... Buu tosses the ladder to Slade who catches it by instinct... **DEATH BEFORE DESTRUCTION USING THE LADDER! **Slade falls to the mat with the upper right part of his mask torn up... Buu beats his chest wildly before grabbing Slade for a DDT... Slade pushes him off! Slade then knees Buu in the gut... Slade this time nails the Pedigree! Slade then grabs the ladder and places Buu's arm in it... Slade climbs to the top rope... Swanton Bomb onto the ladder that had Buu's arm! Buu is screaming in agony as his arm is bent at a sickening angle!

Josh: Oh god... OH MY GOD! Somebody get down here!

Vector: Can't... Buu will kill 'em if they try to take him out the match...

Slade grabs Buu's broken arm and locks on a Cross Armbreaker! Slade is gonna snap that arm off! Buu is howling in pain as Slade displays true coldness! Slade lets go and throws Buu out the ring... Slade sets up the ladder and climbs it... Buu gets on the apron... Buu springboards and kicks Slade off the ladder with a Springboard Dropkick! Buu barely gets to his feet... Buu then puts Slade into the corner... STINGER SPLASH! Buu then climbs the ladder... He is about to grab the briefcase... But he then looks down at Slade... He does a Beniot-Like cut throat taunt... Positions himself... Buu dives off with his skull... Buu's head meets Slade's... SPLITTING HEADACHE OFF THE LADDER! Buu rolls about holding his skull in pain! Slade isn't moving... Buu VERY groggily gets to his feet... Only to collapse to one knee... The crowd chants Buu's name as he climbs the ladder with one arm... Slade grabs Buu's ankle... Slade drags Buu down causing Buu's face to be ripped into the ladder!

Vector: Oh sweet jesus! Gonna need facial surgery after that!

Drake: Never looked go anyway.

Buu is bleeding heavily as Slade then does the gun to the head taunt as he motions for Buu to stand up... Slade kicks Buu in the gut... Grabs his head... ELECTROSHOCK! Buu crumples to the mat as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. Slade climbs the ladder... Buu crawls up as well... They trade fists on the top of the ladder! Buu then headbutts Slade to weaken him... Buu positions him headlock-style... Buu dives off the ladder with a Spinning Neckbreaker! Buu gets to his feet first... He climbs the ladder... He is just about to grab the belt...

**("Paint It Black" By The Rolling Stones plays to thunderous boos.)**

Yossi Hayat appears on the ramp staring at the ring with disdain... Buu sees him and starts howling at him!

Yossi: Kirisute Gomen...

Yossi leaves as Buu grabs his belt with a confused look on his face.

**(The bell rings as Buu climbs down the ladder.)**

Slade sits up slightly disappointed... Buu offers a hand in friendship... Slade sees it and nods... He leaves without action or word as Buu climbs the turnbuckles in celebration.

RA: Here is your winner and still the UWE High Flyin' champion! "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!

Josh: Buu retains against a very game Slade here tonight...

Vector: Yeah... But as you see... My little buddy is holdin' that arm in pain... Could affect his performance?

Drake: HEY! Yossi is back and you guys don't care!?

Connor: Well that bastard or not... Buu is still the champion! Kirisute Gomen...? "Authorization to cut and leave?" That was something samurai said before they killed their rivals...? Strange. We gotta go to commercials.

The commercials play as Majin Buu beats his chest and screams in intensity!

* * *

_**There Ya Go! The Next Chapter!**_


	11. Deadly Games Preliminaries Part 4

_**Remember To Check Out My Deviantart Account... Connor2012... Also... I Have Something To Say...**_

_****__**Hello fans of UWE, you all have shown to be great and loyal fans to UWE, constantly reading and reviewing, and I very much appreciate the support. However, ever since the Deadly Games were announced, you've all been constantly asking me about when I will update next, that I should update soon for all of you. While I do appreciate the enthusiasm and love for UWE, it has been very annoying, frustrating, and bothersome for me. I've been trying to take a break for awhile, you see, but because of all the constant asking, I've had to forgo that and it's not been good for me. So please, everybody, I kindly ask you all to stop asking me when I will update UWE and to have it updated soon. It will be updated when it will be updated, and I normally work fast. I would really appreciate this from you all, and while I know you all love UWE, if you don't stop, I may not continue UWE as a result. Thank you all for your time, and I hope you continue to support UWE in a more passive manner.  
**_

* * *

UWE is back live as UWE Staff bulid the Ultimate X Structure...

**"And don't you wish you were me?  
The king of all you see  
And don't you wish you were me?  
It ain't that that easy  
And don't think you'll ever be  
everything a man should be, cause  
Don't you wish you were me?  
Keep dreaming, you'll never be me."**

**("Don't You Wish You Were Me?" By Fozzy plays to a mixed reaction.)**

Nick Terakidan makes his way to the ring with a cocky, arrogant smirk on his face...

RA: This next match is an Ultimate X match! Introducing first... From Rio De Janerio, Brazil... Weighing 215 pounds and standing at 6'2... Representing the Blazing Wolves... NICK TERAKIDAN!

Josh: We are back live as Nick gets ready for this Ultimate X match...

Drake: I spoke with Nick earlier today and he says that if he wins his matches... He wants Hernan to win and face him in finals... See who is the better man.

Vector: Those two never stop.

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**4...**

**5...**

Jason Russo's pyro goes off!

**"I'm the king of my world  
King of my world  
I'll break down the walls around you"**

**("King Of My World" By Saliva plays to loud cheers.)**

Jason Russo makes his appearance wearing a stylish glowing jacket just like Chris Jericho.

RA: And his opponent... From Los Angeles, California... Weighing 225 pounds and standing at 6'1... "The Self-Proclaimed Best In The Universe"... JASON RUSSO!

Connor: Now this guy I like! His last two matches have been wrestling clinics!

Drake: One of which he lost...

Vector: Due to cheating...!

**(The bell rings as Jason ditches his jacket.)**

Jason gets Nick into a headlock to start the match... Nick pushes him into the corner... Nick nails a massive knee to the head! Terakidan hooks the head for a Running Bulldog... Jason tosses him off mid-move! Nick gets Jason in a headlock... Jason tries a Back Suplex but Nick lands on his feet and hits a Reverse DDT! Nick climbs the top rope... Terakidan dives... Jason kips-up and catches him mid-air with a Sit-Down Powerbomb!

Connor: These two are putting on a wrestling clinic in the first few seconds of the match!

Jason then bounces off the ropes and drives Nick's face to the mat with a Fame Kisser! Nick rolls out the ring... Jason screams "I'M YOUR HERO!" before diving onto Nick with a Suicide Dive! Jason then places Nick on the table and climbs the top turnbuckle... He looks at the crowd before yelling "BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!"... He dives for a Sprial Tap through the table... Nick moves outta the way at the last second causing Jason the crash through the table!

Drake: OH MY SWEET JESUS CHRIST!

Josh: Your damn right! Jason's spine must be shattered!

Drake: No! He knocked over my "Mass Effect 3" mug...

Nick smirks as he grabs Jason and irish whips him shoulder first into the steel post! Nick then picks Jason up and delivers a bone-crunching Shoulder Breaker! Nick then puts Jason in a Cobra Clutch... Nick then tosses him away with a Cobra Clutch Suplex! Terakidan tosses Russo into the ring and climbs the top rope... FLYING ELBOW DROP! Nick then goes for a Spinning Spinebuster... Russo fights back with a Tornado DDT! Jason then kicks Nick in the gut and bounces off the ropes... SCISSORS KICK! Jason then taunts to the crowd as he climbs the top rope and tries for the X... But before he can start climbing... Nick leaps to the top rope... Grabs Jason... And throws him off the top rope with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Nick then hooks Jason for a Hangman's Neckbreaker... HE HITS IT! Jason goes limp off that Neckbreaker as Nick starts climbing the X... Jason gets up, climbs the top rope and dives to grabs Nick's foot... Jason climbs up Nick to climb the X! Nick grabs him and falls off with Jason... Jason kips-up! Jason then taunts to the crowd a bit before climbing the top rope... Jason dives for a Flying Elbow Drop... Nick moves out-of-the-way! Nick then grabs Jason, bends him over and hooks both arms... Nick screams to the crowd... "Your History... ENDS HERE!"... He goes for Last Judgement... Jason nails a desperation Back Body Drop! Nick gets up quickly and Jason runs at him... Nick nails a Big Boot to the skull of Jason!

Vector: These two REALLY want to advance in the tourney.

Nick trys to climb the X... He is half way there when Jason grabs his leg and pulls him down into a Twist Of Fate! Jason then goes to the apron... Springboards... Spins 630 degrees... Nick rolls out-of-the-way... Nick then slams the hurt Jason with a Spinning Spinebuster... Nick sneers at Jason before picking him... And putting him on his shoulders... Nick goes for a Fireman's Carry Slam... Jason wiggles out... Jason nails a brutal Backcracker! Jason then climbs to the top rope... To the middle of the X... Jason climbs on top of the X... Jason motions to the crowd for something big...

Josh: He isn't...

Connor: He won't...

Vector: DO IT! The suspense is killing me!

Jason hits a Shooting Star Press off the X! Jason is clutching his ribs in pain as the crowd goes insane!

Connor: GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! A Shooting Star Press off the X!

Drake: The air time...! The form...! That... was... AWESOME!

The crowd claps for Jason as he climbs the X... He grabs his belt and drops down safety... The crowd cheers very loudly!

**(The bell rings.)**

RA: Here is your winner... *Jason snatches the mic*

Jason: I'll do it... Here is your winner... "The Best In The Universe"... "Your Hero"... The future Deadly Games winner... JJAAASSSOOONNN RRUUSSSOOO!

Russo throws his fists in the air as he leaves...

Drake: Cocky son of a bitch...

* * *

The Damaged Rejects are seen in a dark room as Abel is sitting on a gothic-throne.

Abel: My invertible victory over Daisuke... Was just the beginning... It is time for the movement... The movement... Of the followers... We have all felt the pain of our loved ones treating our hearts like toys... This Galaxy title came to me... Like a moth to a flame... Ambrose...You say you have felt horrible things... *Chuckles Darkly*... You don't even know the meaning of the word...! I will defeat you Thomas... You will be subjected to a whirlwind of rage at the hands of... *Undertaker Eye Trick*... Abel...

The screen turns to static as a 7'4 monster flashes behind the three roaring loudly...

* * *

_**God... I HATE WRITING THIS TOURNAMENT! Next Chapter May Take A While Due To Me Focusing On My Other Intrests & Fanfics. Catch Ya Later!**_


	12. Deadly Games Preliminaries Part 5

_**IIIIII'MMMMMM BBBAAACCCKKK! God, That Break Did Fuckin' Wonders For Me! Thank You To The Fans Of UWE For Your Endless Suport And To The Flamer That I Will Leave Without A Name... *Middle Finger***_

_**This Is The End Of The Deadly Games Portion Of The Show...**_

* * *

The fans are loving the show as they chant "UWE! UWE! UWE!"

Connor: A warning from Abel to Thomas... They will clash at Bad Blood for the Galaxy championship...

**_"We walk alone, In the unknown, we live to win another victory!"_**

**("We Are One" By 12 Stones plays to loud boos.)**

James Griffin walks out debuting a new black T-shirt with "Griffin's Wing" written in red letters... James has a cocky smirk on his face as he enters the ring and pounds his chest to show power!

RA: This next match is a Lumberjack Match set for one fall, this is also the last Deadly Games preliminaries match! Introducing first, Represent the UWE Bullies! From Miami, Florida, Weighing 225 pounds and standing at 6'2... He is the leader of the UWE Bullies... JAMES GRIFFIN!

Vector: Grr... One thing I hate is a bully and this guy defines being a bully!

Drake: Hmph! Such disrespect, James is a former UWE X-Treme champion for heaven's sake!

Josh: Eiether way, James is here to compete with his arch nemesis...

**_"Modest, to the top,"_**

Josh: "The New Enigma"...

**("Modest (Remix)" By Peroxwhy?gen plays to extremely loud cheers.)**

Frost blue-pyro goes off like a machine gun as Hernan walks out the smoke with a dead serious face as he walks to the ring... He jumps to the top rope and yells "This is MY moment!" He then goes to the corner...

RA: And his opponent, representing the Blazing Wolves... From San Diego, California... Weighing 195 pounds and standing at 5'11... He is the leader of the Blazing Wolves and "The New Enigma"... HERNAN ORTIZ!

Connor: Hernan, a UWE Original... I had a few matches with him and every one was a Match Of The Year candinate! In the year 2000, he formed UWE's most popular team... The Blazing Wolves!

Drake: *Angry* HIM!? A few lucky breaks... He won't make a dent in the roll the bullies are on...

Josh: Such as losing a #1 contenders match?

Drake: SHUT UP.

**_"We walk alone, In the unknown, we live to win another victory!"_**

**("We Are One" By 12 Stones plays again to very, very loud boos.)**

Wolfgang walks out with a smirk as the other bullies walk out with vicious intent in their eyes, Hernan yells at them to bring it on!

RA: Introducing the lumberjacks... The WWE Toon United States champion... Brad Buttowski, Big Brother, The WWE Toon Intercontinental champion... Duncan and WOLFGANG!

Josh: This isn't fair! How on earth did the lumberjacks only end up for James?!

Connor: *Sighs* I had no choice... They said that they would bully my son if I didn't give James the lumberjack advantage... C'mon Hernan... Destroy bullying!

**(The bell rings as James Clotheslines a distracted Hernan!)**

James picks Hernan up and quickly attempts Grounded (Batista Bomb)... Ortiz slips free easily and grabs James' neck, Hangman's Neckbreaker! Hernan pins; 1... James powers out! Hernan then nails some Martial Arts Kicks to the chest of James until Griffin pushes him to the ropes... Hernan bounces back and receives a brutal Side Slam Backbreaker! James pins; 1... 2... Kick out! James grabs Hernan by the hair and tries to throw him out the ring... Ortiz tosses him over the top rope instead! The bullies try to help James up while Hernan climbs the top rope...

Hernan jumps and nails the bullies with Diving Crossbody! Hernan gets up and screams at the crowd!

Josh: Hernan is on fire! This man really wants to kill bullying!

Hernan drags James to his feet and slams his face into the steel post followed by tossing him into the ring! Ortiz climbs the top rope and nails a Frog Splash! Hernan pins and hooks a leg; 1... 2... Kick out! Hernan then tries a Lionsault... James counters with double knees causing Hernan to roll around coughing until James kicks him in the gut and bends him over... Hernan hits a Hurricanrana sending James onto the middle rope... Hernan bounces off the oppisite ropes, runs back and swings through the ropes... TIGER FEINT KICK! James is out cold! Hernan climbs the top rope and nails a Flying Elbow Drop! Ortiz covers and hooks the leg!

Vector: Hernan may just win in record time!

Drake: Don't say that! C'mon James!

1... 2... James barely rolls the shoulder out!

Hernan slaps the mat in anger and goes to pick up James... James pokes Hernan in the eye to release his grip and bounces off the ropes... LARIAT! Hernan flipped from the impact! James smirks as he picks Hernan up... James slams Hernan with a Sidewalk Slam! James pins; 1... 2... KICK OUT! James grabs Hernan's legs and exits the ring... He locks Hernan in a Figure-4 Leglock around the ring post, Hernan is screaming in agony. James cranks up the pressure as the bullies are up and laughing at Hernan!

Vector: Bunch of vultures!

Connor: Damn straight!

James lets Hernan go and enters the ring... James shows off his "Bully" armband and stalks Hernan... For a Wolf's Kick? Wolfgang chuckles at this... James charges... But Hernan nails a Drop Toe Hold! Hernan climbs the top rope... Hernan dives for a Missile Dropkick... James catches him and slams him down with a Double A Spinebuster! James then bounces off the ropes and nails a Big Splash on the smaller man! James covers!

1... 2... Kick out!

Drake: What skill by James! Using his weight to his advantage!

Josh: More like throwing his weight around!

James then grabs Hernan and yells in his face... "I bet Jade is real good in bed, eh?!"... Hernan sits-out into a brutal Jawbreaker which sends James to the mat! Hernan then hits some UFC-style body blows! Hernan then does a thunder-clap taunt before hitting a Boom Drop! Ortiz then gets James ready for a Superkick... Hernan lashes his leg out... James ducks and grabs Ortiz in Fireman's Carry position. James stomps around the ring a bit...

BEFORE SLAMMING ORTIZ WITH STAY DOWN (Wasteland)!

Connor: Oho! James with a masterful counter as much as it kills me to say it!

Josh: This could be it!

James covers "The New Enigma"...

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

HERNAN KICKS OUT!

James growls as Hernan struggles to get up. James bounces off the ropes and tries a Lariat... Hernan with a boot to the mid-section, James is winded! Hernan hooks the head, Ortiz lets out a scream and drops James with a Twist Of Fate! Hernan covers! Hooking both legs!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

James just gets the shoulder up at 2.9!

Hernan then climbs the top rope and motions for a Final Countdown... Wolfgang gets on the apron as the referee argues with the leader of the bullies... Ortiz is distracted as James jumps to the top rope with him, a low blow by James! Griffin then puts Hernan in Powerbomb position...

Vector: Oh good sweet mike... Don't do this...

Connor: You'll break the man's back!

Hernan nails a couple punches to the head!

Josh: Hernan showing spirit!

Ortiz then squirms out and...

DESTROYS JAMES WITH A TOP-ROPE FRANKENSTEINER! OH GOD!

Crowd: **HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!**

Connor: Holy shit indeed! Hernan just tossed James halfway across the ring!

Vector: The crowd is in shock and awe!

Josh: Hernan has to go for the pin!

Hernan drags himself over to the bully leader and drapes an arm over Griffin for a cover!

Vector: Hernan has a cover!

Drake: Don't tell me!

1...

...

...

...

2...

Drake: C'mon! Your kidding me!?

...

...

...

The referee, just before counting three is pulled out the ring by Wolfgang! The ref yells at Wolfgang and threatens to DQ James... Hernan gets up, thinking he won. He looks at the arguing ref and Wolfgang... He looks to where James was... **POW! Wolf's Kick thundering off the skull of "The New Enigma!"**

Drake: The patened move of Wolfgang that has put a stake in many matches has just hammered off Hernan's skull!

James quickly covers! Hooking the leg! The ref slides in the ring!

Josh: Not this way!

1... 2... NO! Hernan places his foot on the bottom rope.

James begins punching the mat in anger! James goes outside the ring for a steel chair... Wolfgang stop him! He calms James down and gets him in the ring! James then stalks Hernan for another Wolf's Kick... Hernan nails a desparation Spear that sends James to the mat! Ortiz then climbs the top rope... Ortiz screams in intensity! He dives with a Final Countdown... James rolls out-of-the-way! James bounces off the ropes and tries for a Lariat... Hernan nails a Calf Kick to the chin! Ortiz pins; 1... 2... James kicks out! Hernan then bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Knee Smash to the seated James! Hernan again pins; 1... 2... James again kicks out! James gets back in the match with an elbow to the stomach! Griffin then grabs Hernan's face and smashes it against his knee! Facebreaker Knee Smash! James then throws Hernan outside the ring as the bullies surround Ortiz!

Connor: Those vultures are moving in!

**"It's just another war, just another family torn,"**

**("Hero" By Skillet plays to a thunderous ovation!)**

Sonic, Travis, Nick and Ichigo run down and begin to brawl with bullies as Ichigo nails a Getsuga Tensho on a scared Wolfgang as Jade and Sakura cheer for their team! The bullies fight back as Big Brother throws Sonic into the crowd and Duncan levels Nick with a title belt shot! Travis nails Brad and Duncan with Double Clotheslines! Sonic then gets on the barricade and nails a Sonic Boom on Big Brother! Nick hits a Judgement Time on Duncan as the bullies retreat! Hernan enters the ring as James kicks him in the gut!

Drake: YES, Yes! James! He caught Hernan! Even with an interfering Blazing Wolves stable!

James lifts Hernan up and slams him down with the Grounded! James covers Hernan with an arrogant smirk!

1...

...

...

...

Vector: Hernan is done!

2...

...

...

...

Drake: Slut on the apron!

Jade gets on the apron as James gets off Hernan and winks at her... Jade slaps him across the face as James stumbles into a Back Body Drop by a recovered Hernan! Ortiz kisses his girlfriend and climbs the top rope... Hernan dives...

Connor: C'mon...

**HERNAN LANDS ON JAMES WITH THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! **Hernan covers the KO'ed James!

Josh: Pardon me Drake and Vegeta... But this looks like...

1!

Josh: GAME!

2!

Josh: SET!

3!

Josh: AND MATCH! It's over! Hernan has defeated James!

**(The bell rings as the crowd cheers!)**

RA: Here is your winner and advancing in the tournament... "The New Enigma"... HERNAN ORTIZ!

Ortiz gets off James and lays down to recover... He gets up and climbs the top rope... He yells... "I'M THE BEST DEADLY GAMER!"... Hernan then goes up the ramp with his team... He raises a fist on the air!

Drake: Are you kidding me?! This joke just defeated a first-class talent like James Griffin and advanced in the Tourney?! Are you serious bro?!

Connor: Lucky or not... Hernan advances and we close the Deadly Games prelimanaries! See you all in an hour as we do the regular show!

* * *

_**YES! YES! YES! I'm Back AND Wrote A Good Match! Next Chapter Should Be Up Soon! See Ya My Friends!**_


	13. There Will Be Blood Part 1

_***Computer* Error! Error! Lazy Human Author Has Updated Quicker Than Normal!**_

_**Shut Up! Enjoy The First Part Of The Regular Show.**_

* * *

Drake: Hello folks, you have just returned to UWE! Still your commentators... "The Voice Of UWE" Drake Parker...

Josh: And Josh Nichols...! We have explosive matches planned!

* * *

Hope is seen working out backstage as he prepares for his match with Sonic...

Hope: Sonic The Hedgehog, he is a legend... But my time is approaching... I can feel it! If I beat him, I can make a huge impact and maybe impress Connor... I've been Galaxy and High Flyin' champions... I'm gonna live my dream. I'm gonna win the Rumble Royal and move on to the grandest stage of them all... WresteNation! I will be... The UWE Omega cha-**UGH!**

Hope falls to the ground holding his head in pain as...

...

...

...

...**Mario** stands over him with a steel pipe! Mario grabs Hope by his hair and throws out the door into the wall! Hope tries to fight back but Mario kicks him in the gut and slams him down with the Nintendozer! He then slams the steel pipe into him a few more times!

Mario: These actions... Are all me... When you faced my last week, I saw a fire in your eyes. It looked just like my eternal rival, that blasted blue hedgehog! He was great, no doubt! There is no chance in hell I'm dealing with another Sonic on my road to glory... See ya in hell, hedgehog.

Mario leaves with an emotionless look as Hope is KO'ed.

* * *

Josh: A sick, uncalled for attack by Mario on the rising star, Hope! That was pure paranoia! Hope is his own man!

Drake: Oh, really? Then why did Mario attack him... If Mario says its true... It must be true! Common Logic.

Josh: You're an Idiot!

Drake: I know you are but what am I?!

_**"I'm not afraid of fading... I STAND ALONE!"**_

_**("I Stand Alone" By Godsmack plays to loud boos.)**_

Tails steps out with a frown on his face and sneers at the crowd before entering the ring, he climbs the top rope and raises one fist... He climbs down and keeps a glare on the entrance ramp...

RA: The following contest is set for one fall... Introducing first, from Mystic Ruins, weighing 197 pounds and standing at 4'10... Miles "Tails" Prower!

Drake: This man... Is a fuckin' talented wrestler...

Josh: Yeah, back when he could ACTUALLY win a match.

Drake: *Death Glare*

_**"If you've got something to tell me, come out the shadows now and say to my face!"**_

_**("Say It To My Face" By Downstait plays to a standing ovation.)**_

Azure comes out and drops to one knee... He looks at his wrist as if trying to see the time, he then stands and screams... "LET'S BRING THE COLDNESS!"... He then runs to the ring and slides in... He climbs the top rope and does a Devil's Horn taunt! Ruby follows him with a happy look...

RA: And his opponent... From Terran City, Terran... Weighing 229 pounds and standing at 6'2... Being accompanied by "The Crossout Diva" Ruby Cross... He is the leader of the Terran City Machine Guns and "The Frostbite Prince"... AZURE WOLFSON!

Josh: Word has gone about the locker room that Azure has put together a stable that he dubs... "The Terran City Machine Guns"... The members are apparently Azure, Ruby, Coyote, Ace, Nikki and Flare... All from Terran! They can become a really dominant stable!

Drake: Yeah, but that team can't help him hear!

**(The bell rings as Azure easily Arm Drags a charging Tails!)**

Azure pulls Tails to his feet and nails a Rising Knee to the gut! Azure then throws him into the corner and nails a Step-Up Knee to the head! Azure grabs the dazed Tails and tries a Running Bulldog... Tails throws him off mid-move! Azure charges at Tails and is met by a Dropkick from Tails! Azure holds his face in pain as Tails pins; 1... Azure kicks out! Tails then leaps to the top rope and jumps onto Azure with a Diving Crossbody! Tails then drops his leg on Azure's throat! Tails covers; 1... 2... Kick out! Tails then grabs Azure's arm in a Armbar! Tails really pulls back on the arm as Azure groans in pain! Tails begins to headbutt the arm to weaken it!

Josh: Tails using the strategy he used last week against Crash!

Tails then rolls into a more painful Cross Armbreaker which makes Azure scream in agony! Azure eventually gets out but holds his arm in pain... Tails then grabs Azure's face and smashes both knees into his face... Nailing a sudden Double Knee Facebreaker! Tails pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Tails then bounces off the ropes for a Rolling Thunder... Azure gets his knees up!

Drake: Oh no! This could be the opening Azure needs!

Tails holds his back in pain as Azure grabs Tails' head and drops him with an Absolute Zero! Tails is limp as Azure pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Azure grunts in frustration as he climbs the top rope... Azure attempts a Shooting Star Press... Tails rolls out the ring causing Azure to crash painfully! Tails grabs Azure's hurt arm and locks it around the steel post with a Cross Armbreaker! Azure's eyes go wide as Tails is trying to pull Azure's arm off! Ruby asks the ref to stop the match in tears! The ref looks conflicted until Azure yells at him not to stop the match! Tails lets him go and goes to the apron... Tails waits for Azure to stand to his full height... Tails springboards... SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Tails covers with a cocky smirk!

Josh: I've never seen Azure outclassed like this!

Drake: Hahahaha! Crawl, Azure... Crawl before the mighty Tails!

1... 2...

Azure barely kicks out!

Tails looks shocked as Azure gets to his feet... Tails tries to kick him with Roundhouse Kick... Azure counters with a Standing Spinebuster! Azure picks him up again and tosses him shoulder first into the steel post followed by a One-Handed Bulldog out of the corner! Azure covers; 1... 2... Kick out! Azure tries for a Suplex... But his left arm gives out on him, Ruby gasps as Tails drops down safely and springboards off the ropes for a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Tails pins; 1... 2... Azure AGAIN kicks out! Tails shakes his head at this... Tails attempts to pick Azure up... Azure rolls him up into a School Boy; 1... Tails easily kicks out! Azure then nails a Jumping DDT on the rising Tails, he then shoves Tails into the corner and begins to nail shoulder tackles! The ref starts counting!

1! 2! 3! 4! Azure stops.

Azure places Tails on the top rope... He yells to the crowd as they cheer... He attempts a Superplex... Tails punches Azure in the gut and slams him with a Superplex of his own!

Josh: OH LORD! Tails again counters Azure!

Drake: Its like Tails can see into the future!

Tails then climbs the top rope... He sneers at the crowd and dives onto Azure with a Fox Splash (Frog Splash)!

Drake: FOX SPLASH! TAILS GOT 'EM!

Josh: WHAT THE FUCK! TAILS IS GONNA WIN!? The world has gone out of wack!

Tails hooks a leg as the referee counts!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Azure kicks out just at 2.9!

Josh: False alarm, watch the match.

Tails groans at this...He looks to lock Azure in the Cross Armbreaker... Azure counters and locks on a Surfboard/Dragon Sleeper combo!

Josh: OH LOOK AT THIS! Azure with that strange move!

Tails swings his arms around looking for escape and screams in agony! Tails eventually grabs the bottom rope as the crowd cheers both men!

Drake: What a great match we have here!

Tails then grabs Azure's neck for a Neckbreaker... Azure escapes and locks Tails in a Full Nelson... He applys pressure before delivering the Terran Rush! Azure covers the hurt Tails.

1... 2...

Tails kicks out!

Azure then stalks Tails for a Pele' Kick... Tails sees it coming and does a Pele' Kick of his own! Their legs clash as the crowd gives a standing ovation! Tails actually smiles at Azure who gives a grin in response! They lock-up until Azure slams Tails with a Ura-Nage! Azure then springboards for a Lionsault...Tails rolls out the way... Azure gets to his knees... **BAM!**

Josh: OH DEAR SWEET MIKE! WHAT A KICK!

Drake: You could hear that one in the cheap seats! That was a hell of a Shining Wizard!

Azure crumples to the mat as Tails just falls on him for a pin.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

KICK OUT!?

Josh: **Wha**-Oof!

Drake: Start the meme... And I'll kill you!

Tails sits up in absolute shock! Tails pounds the ground in anger! Tails then grabs Azure for a Back Suplex... In mid-lift Azure slips out and lands on his feet... He grabs Tails in an Inverted Double Underhook...

Josh: Tails may get...

Azure drills him with Frostbite! Tails holds his skull in agony!

Josh: FROSTBITE! WHAT A MOVE!

Azure collapses onto Tails for a cover... He weakly hooks the leg...

Drake: Sorry Tails, my boy... But this...

1...

Drake: GAME!

...

...

...

2...

Drake: SET!

...

...

...

3!

Drake: AND MATCH!

**(The bell rings as Ruby screams in joy and the crowd gets up and claps for both men.)**

RA: Your winner of the match... "The Frostbite Prince"... AZURE WOLFSON!

Azure gets up on the turnbuckle and raises one arm due to his other arm being injured. Ruby then grabs Azure's face and kisses it passionately! Tails sits up sadly and punches the ground in angst! Azure sees this and offers Tails a hand... Tails looks at it and shakes his head and leaves without a word...

Drake: Poor Tails... All that effort and planning led to another loss...

Josh: Yeah? Thats how wrestling works!

* * *

Chris Coyote is seen walking backstage with a look of bravery... He sees a locker room with the name plate... "Charlie Araya"... Under the plate is the words, stained in blood... "STAY OUT!"... Coyote shrugs and opens the door to see Charlie hugging Darline... His brutal weapon... He sees Chris and smirks an evil smile... He moves towards Chris who doesn't even look fazed by this blood and carnage.

Chris: Araya, I know you have had emotional trouble... That is why I requested you have a match to blow off steam...

Araya smiles a huge grin that threatens to split his face in two.

Charlie: ...**_Is it Michael?!_**

Chris shakes his head grimly.

Coyote: No... _Its me._

Charlie looks at him with a blank expression.

Coyote: No holds barred. It should help you.

Charlie: *Solemnly* May the best man win.

Coyote: Don't worry, I will.

They have a stare down as commercials play.

* * *

**_Part Two Of That Promo/Interview Will Be In Part Two Plus Araya Vs Coyote! Hope You Liked, See Ya Next Time. Read, Relax And Review._**


	14. There Will Be Blood Part 2

**_AGH! Can't Resist! Must Update!_**

* * *

Chris Coyote is seen walking towards the entrance ramp when Ace Wolfson stops him...

Ace: Chris, pardon my french... _Are you fuckin' insane!? _No holds barred with Araya!? You must have a death wish...

Chris glares at him with pride...

Chris: No. I'm not insane and don't have a death wish. This match will ease Araya's mind and body... Making him easier to work with. He'll be less insane whether I win or lose this match... If I somehow win this match or put on a great match like I know how... I can get a title shot and... *Sigh* Impress _her..._

Ace: Chris... I...

Connor walks in to interrupt.

Connor: Coyote, I think this match is a bad idea so...

_**("Take Over" By Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers in the arena.)**_

Chris: That is my que... See ya Ace, Connor... we'll talk later...

Coyote walks out to the entrance ramp as Ace stares at Connor...

Ace: Should I...?

Connor: Get the EMT's ready now!

Ace runs off as Connor has a grim look on his face.

* * *

"Take Over" continues to play as Coyote makes his way to the ring amidst golden lights and rain-like pyro... He slides in the ring and grabs the mic...

Coyote: Because that's...!

All: _**HOW I ROLL!**_

RA: The following contest is a No Holds Barred match, set for one fall! Introducing first, from Terran Village, Terran... Weighing 237 pounds and standing at 6'3... He is a member of the Terran City Machine Guns and "The Instant Classic"... CHRIS COYOTE!

Josh: Coyote has agreed to a demonic match up ladies and gentlemen! Chris is looking to take a huge burden off Araya's shoulders... But I think it is stupid to put his career on the line!

Drake: Coyote wants this match and recognition... Can he get a win?

**_"Du _**  
**_Du hast _**  
**_Du hast mich"_**

_**("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays to a slightly mixed reaction, mainly cheers.)**_

A truck's engine is heard as Charlie drives out in a truck... He parks it outside the ring and he shows it has hundreds of weapons in it! He enters the ring with a garbage can of weapons and smiles an evil smile at Chris... Araya then warms up for his first match in three years...

RA: And his opponent... From Hellview, New York City... Weighing 235 pounds and standing at 6'3... He is "St. Blood"... CHARLIE ARAYA!

Drake: No one in the locker room is safe due to Araya's "St. Blood" state of mind... He looks ready to fuckin' murder Coyote!

Josh: Can Chris stop Araya's path of blood...? We find out...

**(The bell rings as Araya and Chris lock up!)**

Josh: NOW!

Araya puts Chris in a headlock but Coyote breaks free and goes for a Spinning Heel Kick... Araya ducks and nails an eye poke! Charlie then grabs Chris... Looking for a Powerbomb... Coyote squirms free and grabs Araya's head... Coyote drives Charlie to the mat with a Falling Inverted DDT! Chris covers; 1... Kick out! Chris then tips over the garbage can and grabs a Baseball Bat... Chris cracks it over Araya's head! Chris then goes outside the ring and grabs a table... Chris tries to enter the ring but Araya nails a Baseball Slides, sending the table into Chris' face! Araya then exits the ring and slams Chris' head off the steel steps! Charlie then nails a Snake Eyes onto the ringside barricade! Chris is bleeding from those shots... Charlie then grabs the steel steps... Chris grabs a steel chair... Araya lifts the steel steps... Chris nails a Chair Shot that makes Araya drop the steps onto himself! Chris covers "St. Blood"...

Josh: Good god! Those steel steps just crashed onto Araya! Falls Count Anywhere, ladies and gentlemen!

1... 2... Charlie kicks out!

Drake: Charlie still has blood in him so he will keep fighting!

Chris smirks and nails a Chair Shot onto Araya as soon as he stands up! Chris enters the ring and grabs a ladder... Araya enters the ring... Chris scrambles him by hitting him in the face with the ladder! Coyote then sets up and climbs the ladder... Chris is gonna jump but Araya pushes the ladder down causing Chris to fall right into Charlie's arms! Charlie then nails a Swinging Side Slam! Araya pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Charlie glares at Chris before unpadding a turnbuckle... Araya turns around and avoids Coyote's Spear by tossing him shoulder first into the post! Araya then locks on a Full Nelson... He slams Coyote down with a Full Nelson Slam! Araya then leaves the ring and grabs Darline... Araya enters the ring and prepares to swing... Coyote ducks and Dropkicks Araya! Chris pins!

1... Araya easily kicks out!

Chris then nails a couple of Elbow Drops to the chest of Araya before nailing a Jumping Elbow to the throat! Chris pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Coyote tries to go for Instant Jackpot (Spinning Lifting Sitout Double Underhook Facebuster, sometimes from the second rope)...

...Araya nails a Back Body Drop to counter the finisher! Araya then grabs Chris by the head and nails a brutal Spike DDT! Araya covers; 1... 2... Kick out! Chris then takes advantage of the No DQ stipulation with blatant low blow!

Chris then grabs a glass window pane from under the ring, he sets it up in the corner... Chris looks to where Araya was... **SPEAR! Right through the fuckin' window pane! **Chris screams as Glass shreds his back! Araya pins the injured Chris!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Araya looks at Chris in shock before hooking him in Double Underhook Position... WTH coming...! Chris breaks free and nails a Step-Up Enzuigiri to the neck of Araya! Charlie falls to the mat as Chris doubles jumps off the ropes... **And nails a BME-BEST MOONSAULT EVER!**

Drake: Good god, BME connects!

1... 2... Kick out!

Chris then grabs a couple of light tubes from ringside and places them and Charlie in the corner... He places a Table on Araya as well... Chris climbs a oppisite turnbuckle... **BOOM!** COAST-TO-COAST! The crowd lets out a huge ovation off that massive death-defying move!

Drake: GOOD SWEET MIKE! GOOD SWEET MIKE! HE KILLED 'EM!

Chris turns the KO'ed Araya over and hooks a leg!

1...

...2

NO! Araya shoots the shoulder up at 2.9!

Chris kicks the downed Araya in the gut out of frustration before grabbing a steel chair and... Handcuffs!?

Josh: Oh no... Shades of Mankind Vs Rock...

Chris tries to cuff him to the ropes but Araya kicks him off! Chris then tries to use the chair... But Araya Big Boots it into the face Coyote! Araya then tosses Chris outside the ring and follows him... Araya then grabs Chris by the hair and nails a Vertical Suplex onto the barricade which causes some fans to jump in shock! Araya then slams Chris' head off the barricade before delivering a Swinging Neckbreaker! Araya pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Araya then grabs a Wooden Table from ringside and sets it up... Araya then puts Chris in Gutwrench Position... He lifts Chris into the air and...

_GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE!_

Josh: Araya just drove Chris through the table! Can he pick up the win!?

Araya covers and hooks a leg!

1...

...2

KICK OUT!

Araya drags Chris by his hair up the ramp and slams him skull first off the titantron! Araya then takes Chris in Belly-To-Belly position... He tosses Chris against the titantron with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex but it doesn't break! Araya frowns as he attempts it again... Chris counters by grabbing Araya and nailing a sudden Side Effect! Chris pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Chris then goes for a DDT... Araya counters by nailing a Fallaway Slam that smashes him against the titantron, but it still doesn't break! Charlie mouths... "Oh, c'mon!"... Araya then sees the entrance ramp and grins... He grabs Chris by the head... He tries to throw Chris off the ramp but Coyote nails an Elbow to the skull of Araya...

Charlie stumbles around a bit as Coyote backs up... Chris nails a Pele' Kick and...

**_ARAYA STUMBLES OFF THE ENTRANCE RAMP INTO THE ELECTRIC EQUIPMENT! A LOUD "BZZT" AND LOTS OF SPARKS GO OFF AS ARAYA'S BODY IS SIZZLED!_**

Crowd: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT

Josh: _NOOO!_ _GOOD SWEET GOD! MY LORD, CHRIS JUST KICKED ARAYA ALL THE WAY TO HELL!_

Drake: Chris doesn't look like he is finished though!

Coyote then goes to the edge of the ramp... Dives off... Does a Corkscrew Somersault... **SPIRAL TAP ONTO ARAYA!**

Drake: **NOOOOOO! MY GOD! Chris has likely just killed himself for that moment! **

Chris crawls over to Araya's limp, scorched form and pins it, barely and weakly hooking a leg as the referee climbs down and counts!

1...

...

...

...

...2

Josh: UPSET! UPSET WIN COMING!

...

...

...

**NO! Charlie wakes up and just barely gets the shoulder up at 2.99!**

Josh: AGH! What is this guy, A ROBOT!?

Drake: The bloodfest continues!

Chris and Araya both very weakly climb out of the electric equipment... Araya nails a knee to Chris' gut and tosses him back in the ring! Charlie grabs some Barbed Wire and enters the ring and... BEGINS TO WHIP CHRIS WITH IT AS COYOTE SCREAMS IN PAIN AS HIS BACK IS BLEEDING HEAVILY! Charlie then grabs a Trashcan lid... He sets Chris up for Welcome To Hellview onto the lid... Chris nails an Elbow to the gut and bends Charlie over... He hooks both of Araya's arms and lifts him up, spins him around... AND DRIVES ARAYA FACE FIRST ONTO THE LID WITH INSTANT JACKPOT! Chris quickly covers with a Small Package, hooking as tightly as possible to prevent a kick out!

Drake: Sorry, Araya... But this is...

1...

Drake: GAME!

...

...

...

...2

Drake: SET!

...

...

...

_Araya just barely gets the shoulder up with a forceful kick out!_

Drake: MAT-**GAH! For god's sake!**

Chris begins to punch the ropes in anger as he stalks Araya for Day Of Rekkoning (Snap Forward Fireman's Carry Slam)...

He sets Araya up... Charlie squirms free and grabs the nearby Darline... Chris turns around and gets cracked across the face by a shot from Charlie using Darline!

Josh: Darline just gave Coyote a bloody kiss!

Charlie then climbs the top rope and delivers a Flying Elbow Drop using Darline! Araya then smiles a psycho smile as he hooks Chris up... And drives Chris to the cold, hard mat with Welcome To Hellview! Charlie feeling unfinished, grabs a table from ringside and...

...

...

...

Josh: Oh, god.

Lighter Fluid. Charlie sets the table up, pours Lighter Fluid all over... AND SETS IT ON FIRE! Araya gives an evil grin to the crowd as he grabs Chris and bends him over... _**Araya lifts him up and delivers a Jacknife Powerbomb through the table!** _Chris rolls around in pain as Araya covers him, hooking both legs!

Josh: _Oh God! Oh GOD! Charlie powerbombed Chris all the way to hell and he has him pinned!_

Drake: Here we go! Coyote, your valiant effort has ended in defeat so this is... GAME!

1...

...

...

...

Drake: SET!

...2

...

...

...

3!

Drake: AND MATCH!

**(The bell rings as EMT's rush into the ring!)**

RA: Here is your winner of the match... "St. Blood" Charlie Araya!

Crowd: Araya Is God!_/_**Charlie Sucks! **Araya Is God!_/_******Charlie Sucks!**

Araya quickly grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and writes on it... He drops it on Chris before leaving... The camera shows the writing,

_"Sorry 'bout this docs... Here is another guy for ya, __From St. Blood."_

The Terran City Machine Guns rush down the ramp and check on Chris as the EMT's load him onto the stretcher... Nikki Katson looks more unhappy than the rest as they leave...

* * *

Tyson Blake is shown lifting some weights as he watches the monitor with a frown.

Tammy Blake enters the room with a concerned look, as soon as Tyson turns around she smiles!

Tammy: Sooo...? Are you really, really gonna compete with those psychos? Please say no!

Tyson: *Sigh* For the last time... I'm gonna compete with those monsters and retain the gold only I deserve to wear! They may be extreme, but in a match that has a Blake... They are only second-hand, CZW rejects that don't belong among the élite UWE Wrestlers! I'm walking in the underdog... But I'm walking out... _"The Highest..."_

Tyson pats Tammy on the head as he leaves...

* * *

_**WOOHOO! I'M DOING GREAT! Wait Til' Part 3... It Gets Better!**_


	15. There Will Be Blood Part 3

_**AGGGH! This Infernal Itch Won't Leave! My Head Says Work On Other Fics By My Heart Says "Work On UWE, Eat Snacks And Drink Soda"... By The Way, I've Improved My Writing.**_

_**To Pika331... Jacob Max Doesn't Look Like A Guy Who Fits In UWE... Got Anybody Else? I'll Keep Those HWO (Hardcore World Order) People Though... Just Create A OC To Lead Them... Or Send Somebody Like Guntep Min... Your Choice. Also Gonna Have To Change The Theme Of HWO... Man In The Box Is Taken By Iori... Sorry, Sorry...**_

* * *

**(Backstage)**

Hope The Hedgehog is seen getting a couple of bandages placed on him by a EMT... Hope darts to his feet when he sees Chris Coyote get wheeled into the room by EMT's...

"Oh god, what happened while I was out!?" Says Hope in a concerned voice.

"He was in a match with Charlie Araya... Coyote gave a five-star effort and rumors are going around saying that when Chris recovers, he is gonna be getting big things!" Says an EMT with a small smile.

"Really?" Questions Hope.

The EMT then gives a grim look to Hope...

"IF He recovers...!" Said the EMT with a large amount of grimness.

Hope then looks at the bleeding Chris sadly before Mario walks into the room. He looks at Hope then Chris...

"Pah, you two deserve everything that happens to you!" Snorts Mario.

Hope then grabs Mario's collar and shoves him against the wall...

"How can you say that?! What ever happened to the Mario we all know and love!?" Yells Hope angrily.

Mario narrows his eyes at this comment...

"He smartened up... Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Bandicoot to destroy!" Yells Mario back at Hope, he then pushes Hope off him.

Mario leaves the room and goes through the entrance ramp... Mario cracks his knuckles and whispers... "Showtime!"

* * *

**_("Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" By Fall Out Boy plays to very loud boos.)_**

Mario steps onto the ramp and looks out to the crowd... He raises a peace sign into the air... "I'M YOUR CHAMPION FOR LIFE!"... He then sprints into the ring and jumps to the top rope... He gives the crowd the peace sign... Then changes it to a middle finger causing a fan to attempt to jump the barricade...

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, Introducing first... From The Mushroom Kingdom by way of Brooklyn, New York... Weighing 240 pounds and standing at 6'0... Ladies and gentleman, this is SUPER MARIO!" Announces Ring Announcer... **Pacman.**

"What a jackass, he believes this world is his place and that anyone living on it must answer to him!" Says Josh with an angry tone.

"He has the right too... He is the best pure athlete in UW-No! Fictional Wrestling History! He has wrestled since the days of Hulk Hogan to the present time of CM Punk! He is... Sorry, Miz... AAAWWEESSOOMMMEEE!" Smiles Drake as Josh raises an eyebrow at this...

_**("Crash" By Decyfer Down plays to loud cheers.)**_

Crash does a spin onto the ramp before doing a backflip that triggers Jeff Hardy-like pyro! He then dances his way to ringside, hugging kids, kissing women and shaking hands with people... He runs into the ring and dances a bit more before resting in his corner...

"...And his opponent... From Wumpa Island, weighing 211 pounds and standing at 5'9... "The Legend Thriller"... CRASH BANDICOOT!" Announces Pacman.

"The number two on my most hated wrestler list!" Says Drake angrily.

"Who is number one?" Asks Josh.

"Majin Buu! Both of these guys are psychos and have no tolerance for safety or wrestling ability! They just jump around the ring, go through tables, jump off ladders, hit each other with chairs! They just plain suck at wrestling!" Rants Drake.

Josh lets out a sigh at this...

**(The bell rings as Mario slaps Crash right across the face!)**

The crowd goes "Oooh!" at this.

"Ultimate disrespect there!" Yells Josh.

Crash then tackles Mario to the ground and begins to pound away at him with his fists! Mario escapes and Crash runs at him... Mario grabs a leg, lifts Crash into the air and drives him down with a Flapjack! Mario then tries to lock on a Boston Crab, Crash counters by wiggling free... Mario knees Crash in the gut and tries a Nintendozer early... Crash grabs Mario in a headlock, spins around and tries a Tornado DDT... No! Mario counters again with a picture perfect Northern Lights Suplex! Mario keeps a pin on; 1... 2... Crash kicks out! Crash gets to his feet as Mario bounces off the ropes, Mario tries a Big Boot but Crash ducks, grabs Mario's head... DIAMOND CUTTER! Mario is laid out as Crash pins; 1... 2... Mario kicks out! Crash then climbs to the top rope and waits for Mario to stand... Crash dives and nails a Missile Dropkick! Crash pins again; 1... 2... Kick out! Crash picks Mario up and tries an STO, Mario escapes and hits a Russian Legsweep on Crash! Mario then slowly climbs the top rope... Mario goes for a Koopa Splash (Frog Splash)... Crash puts both knees up! Mario holds his chest in pain as Crash grabs Mario in Side Slam Position... Crash performs a backflip and slams Mario to the mat with the Wumpa Bazooka (Standing Moonsault Side Slam)! "The Legend Thriller" pins Mario; 1... 2... Mario gets the shoulder up! Crash then pounds the mat in anticipation as he bounces off the ropes for the Crash & Burn... OW! Mario moves out-of-the-way... Mario then loads Crash in Gutwrench Position... He lifts him up... Crash counters with a Victory Roll-Up Pin!

1... 2... Mario just kicks out!

"Crash nearly pinned the gaming legend!" Says Josh in a happy tone.

"But it just shows how much Crash sucks! If I was doing that pin... I would've grabbed the tights! Crash would've won if he took my advice!" Says Drake not realising that plan is cheating.

Josh laughs at his brother's stupidity.

Crash tries a STO again... Mario pokes Crash in the eye which makes the referee glare at Mario... Mario then grabs Crash by the waist and nails a German Suplex! Mario keeps the waist-lock on as he German Suplexes Crash again! Mario then ends it with a Bridging German Suplex; 1... 2... Crash kicks out! Mario looks at the referee and smiles... He rakes Crash's back which makes the referee yell at him to stop annoying him! Mario then locks Crash in a Camel Clutch! Crash groans in pain as Mario tears away at his neck! Crash breaks free and gets to his feet! Mario then nails a Throat Punch to Crash! Crash is in the corner, coughing... Mario then charges with a Stinger Splash! He hits it! Mario then tries a Fallaway Slam... Crash wiggles out and kicks Mario in the knee... Crash bounces off the ropes for a Fame Kisser... Mario grabs Crash in mid-air and slams him down with a Sit-Down Powerbomb! Mario pins, hooking the leg!

1... 2... Crash just barely kicks out!

"Mario showing awesome wrestling ability there! Countering that Fame Kisser and slamming Crash with that Sit-Down Powerbomb!" Yells Drake in an admiring tone.

"But Crash is too tough to be put away that easy!" Says Josh.

Mario then lifts Crash into the air for a Vertical Suplex... Crash squirms out of Mario's grip and lands behind him... Crash then grabs Mario and nails a nice Backstabber! Crash then leaps to the top rope, Crash taunts a bit... But Mario gets up and jumps to the top rope with Crash... Mario grabs Crash in a headlock and hooks both arms... He lifts Crash up and keeps him there... For a second everyone in the arena goes quiet...

"O-oh god! Y-you can't! You'll fucking kill him!" Yells Josh in a panicked tone.

_**Mario then falls off the top rope! DRIVING CRASH SKULL FIRST TO THE MAT WITH LIFTING DELAYED DOUBLE ARM DDT! The entire crowd jumps to their feet at this move!**_

_**"OH GOOD SWEET CHRIST! MARIO HAS LIKELY ENDED CRASH'S CAREER!"** _Screams Josh in horror.

Drake is too shocked to speak at this move.

_**"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"** _Chants the crowd.

Mario just lies on the mat for a couple of minutes, that move took a lot out of him! Mario eventually crawls over to the limp Crash and puts a finger on him... That's enough for the referee!

1...!

...

...

...

...2!

...

...

...

Crash places his foot on the bottom rope! Mario stands up and looks at Crash in absolute shock!

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!? Crash nearly has his neck snapped like a twig and he somehow stays alive in this match-up?!" Screams Drake in awe.

Mario then lifts 211 pounds of dead weight onto his shoulders before trying a Nintendozer... Crash suddenly nails an elbow to the face! Crash drops down and hooks Mario up for... THE WUMPA BAZOOKA! He hits it! Crash pins Mario!

1...!

...2!

Mario barely gets the shoulder up!

"Mario showing his insane will power here, ladies and gentlemen!" Says Drake.

Crash glares at Mario and goes to the apron... He motions for a big move... He springboards, does a corkscrew somersault... Crash Twister (Springboard Spiral Tap)... OUCH! Mario rolls out-of-the-way... Mario then bounces off the ropes and charges at Crash, he ducks Crash's Clothesline and grabs Crash's injured neck... Swinging Neckbreaker by Mario! The Plumber pins; 1... 2... Crash kicks out! Mario then quickly jumps to the top rope... Mario dives with a Leg Drop... Crash moves out-of-the-way... Crash grabs Mario's left arm, takes him to the mat and wraps his arms around Mario's face! Crossface locked on tight!

...Mario is screaming in pain as Crash's strong arms pull at his head.

...Crash screams some gibberish... Pretty much saying... "Tap out, you son of a bitch!"

Mario raises his hand to submit but instead uses all his strength to stand up and place Crash on his shoulders... Mario runs for a Nintendozer but Crash wiggles out and as soon as Mario turns around... SUPERKICK! Mario collapses to the mat as Crash pins!

1...!

...2!

Mario barely kicks out!

"This match is freakin' awesome! Connor sure is getting better at making matches!" Says Josh happily as he munches popcorn he pulled out of nowhere.

"You gonna share that popcorn?" Asks Drake.

Crash shakes his head at this and goes for Crash & Burn... Mario rolls out-of-the-way! Crash stumbles to his feet... Mario nails the groggy Crash with a Spear! Crash holds his ribs in pain as Mario pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Mario sits up and buries his face in his hands... "For god's sake what does it take?!" Yells Mario angrily.

Mario then grabs Crash and drags him to his feet... Mario tries a Side Slam... Crash slips out mid-lift... Crash then Moonsaults off the ropes and lands behind Mario... He grabs Mario in inverted headlock... CRATE SMASHER (AJ Styles Springboard Reverse DDT)! Crash barely pins Mario; 1... 2... Kick out!

Crash punches the mat in anger! Crash then kicks Mario in the gut and goes for a Wumpa Bazooka... Mario pushes him off into the referee! The referee is accidentally hit by Crash's elbow, enough to KO the zebra! Crash checks on the referee as Mario exits the ring... Mario grabs a steel chair and enters the ring... Crash sees the steel chair wielding Mario and ducks the chair shot... Crash then kicks Mario in the nuts!

"CHEATER!" Screams Drake.

"Turnabout is fair play!" Yells Josh.

Crash then tries to Snap DDT Mario onto the steel chair... Mario counters with a Rising Knee to the ribs of Crash! Mario then lifts up the winded Crash... _**And spikes him down onto the chair with a Twisting Brainbuster!** _

"OOOHHHH!" Says the crowd as they all cringe from the impact.

"Oh jeez... That was nasty!" Yells Josh as he looks away slightly.

Mario then quickly covers Crash, hooking the leg... He then remembers the referee is out cold... He gets up and turns to the referee... BAM! An assailant just superkicked Mario in the jaw! The attacker is revealed to be...

...

...

...

HOPE THE HEDGEHOG! He then picks Mario up and delivers Heaven's Judgment onto the steel chair!

"NO! NO! NO!" Chants Drake angrily.

"YES! RETRIBUTION!" Screams Josh in joy...

Hope then kicks the chair out the ring and grabs Crash's KO'ed body and drapes it over Mario's body. Hope then exits the ring and grabs a female fan's drink, he splashes it onto the referee which wakes him up... He then tosses the referee into the ring! Hope then looks at the female fan... "Sorry, had to be done!"... The fan then begins to gossip to her friends that she helped Hope! Inside the ring the referee begins to count!

1...!

...

...

...

2...!

...

...

...

3! It's over! Crash has defeated Super Mario!

**("Crash" plays as the crowd cheers for the winner!)**

"Here is your winner of the match... "The Legend Thriller"... CRASH BANDICOOT!" Announces Pacman as the crowd begins chanting Crash's name...

"My lord, Crash did it! With an aid from Hope, Crash pins Super Mario! An upset victory!" Says Josh.

"Yeah... I'M UPSET! Crash totally stole that win! And I've just got word that Mario WILL fight Hope at Bad Blood! It's on at Bad Blood!" Says Drake angrily.

Mario glares at Hope who is smirking at the top of the entrance ramp as UWE goes to commercials...

* * *

_**YEAH! HELL YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Hope You Liked, Read, Rest And Review! See Ya Next Chapter.**_


	16. There Will Be Blood Part 4

_**HMM...! Before I Give You Guys/Gals The Chapter... *Anime Tears* Why Is UWE Suffering A Review Drop!?**_

_**Hahahaha... Kidding, Kidding! I Know My Loyal Fans WAAAYYY Too Well... Most Of You Guys Review When All Parts Are Up Or Your OC Appears... Some Review EVERY Chapter...!**_

_**Ok, I'm Done Ranting. Onto The Chapter! Hahahahahahahaha...!**_

_**P.S People, Seriously. REMEMBER. TO. REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**(Promo)**_

Tyson Blake is seen wandering about the hotel that UWE is currently at... All was normal...

...Hernan & Nick were competing in a eating contest...

...Jason Russo is hitting on Rukia, only to be slapped!

...Araya was playing his guitar as the divas gather round to listen to him play...

...When suddenly everyone crowds around a huge TV...

...Tyson looks to see what is going on...

_**UWE 2012! New Characters, Better Graphics and a totally (The Miz Voice) AWWEESSSOOOMMMEEEE!**_

Tom & Jerry are seen playing the game on Connor's PS3 as they play as themselves... Eventually after much effort, Jerry wins as Game-Jerry nails a Rope-Hung Neckbreaker! 1! 2! 3!

"Hahahahahaha! Na-Na-Na! I won, you lost!" Gloats Jerry as Tom begins chasing him with a mallet!

Then Tyson comes by as Game-Tom is celebrating... He presses reset and gets the controller himself. He chooses Bad Blood as the stage. Araya and Chaos as opponents for UWE title and begins playing...

After five minutes... Game-Tyson is seen raising the UWE title belt!

Tyson then looks at the screen...

"How it's gonna be!" Said Tyson with a cocky grin.

_**Only On PS3... In Stores Now, Buy It Now At Your Local Kwik-E-Mart!**_

* * *

"Yeesh, that game is so good yet they got me completely wrong! They put me as some whining commentator and they made my playable character version so weak!" Complains Drake as Josh rolls his eyes...

"Well, It was a crazy week over in Hawaii... Rukia rejected Russo like seven times, Hernan & Nick nearly gained a thousand pounds in an eating contest and Araya got a fan club of divas with his mad guitar skills...!" Said Josh happily.

The entire arena goes pitch black as priests are heard mystic chanting... The Damaged Rejects come onto the ramp wearing ceremonial robes... Minus Slender Man, who was wearing his trademark suit... Abel has a mic in hand...

"Heathens... We bring to you... A being of untapped power... A being so vicious that no company has EVER signed him... A being that has likely came all the way from hell..." Abel pauses as the crowd boos the Rejects.

_**("World Ablaze" By Killswitch Engage plays to very loud boos.)**_

A man... No, a monster comes into sight... He resembled the egyptian god, Anubis... But he was glowing... Stood at a tall, menacing 7'4 and looked to weigh in around 435 pounds... He gave a loud menacing roar as scarabs flew about the arena! Fortunately, none of them were aimed at the crowd... He then stomped down to the ring and enters it... He looks out onto the scared audience... Even Drake and Josh are too afraid to even speak... The referee bolted outside of the ring...

"Meet Azazel... The true, one and only god of destruction, the bringer of death and the greatest evil... I believe he has a match...?" Questions Abel as Connor appears on the titantron... He looks very nervous...

**(Author's Note: Azazel's Size And Height Have Been Made Smaller So He Can Be A Wrestler... He Is From Tekken By The Way...)**

"U-uh... Maybe... I did sign him... But... Oh hell, just let the slaughter begin... Whoever is put down to face him, come on down!" Yells Connor in fear. If this monster was making even Connor afraid then it MUST be feared...

Pacman eventually grabs the his mic...

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing from Egypt, weighing 435 pounds and standing at 7'4... Representing and being accompanied by The Damaged Rejects... "The Rectifier Of All Things"... AZAZEL!" Introduced Pacman.

Nobody dares step out until...

_**("Just Close Your Eyes" Story Of The Year plays to loud, deafening cheers.)**_

_**Naruto** **Uzumaki**_ steps out with a serious look... He stops at the top of the entrance ramp and stares out at his millions of fans... Sakura appears and tries to stop him... She tells him he has a death wish facing Azazel but Uzumaki doesn't listen as he runs down to ringside... Naruto enters the ring and stares down "The Rectifier Of All Things"...

"...And his opponent... From Konoha... Representing the Blazing Wolves... Weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'2... "Konaha's Son"... NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Announces Pacman.

"NARUTO!? Run you fucking idiot! Surrender while your career is still intact!" Yells Drake but Naruto waves him off.

"I must agree with my brother, facing this monster is a death wish!" Shouts Josh as Abel smiles at this development...

**(The bell rings as Naruto fearlessly stares down the ultimate evil...)**

Azazel roars at Naruto and Naruto responds with a kick to the gut! Naruto tries to Snap Suplex Azazel... Azael easily fights out and grabs Naruto's throat... He lifts Naruto into the air but in mid-lift Naruto escapes and lands behind Azazel... He hooks Azazel's head and nails a Reverse DDT! Naruto pins but doesn't even get a count! Naruto then stalks him for a Superkick... Azazel moves out-of-the-way and Clotheslines Naruto! Azazel then sets Naruto up for a Powerbomb... Naruto counters with a Hurricanrana that tosses Azazel onto the second rope... Naruto sees the opening and tries for a Tiger Feint Kick... He hits it! Azazel stumbles a bit as Naruto climbs to the top rope... Naruto dives with a Diving Crossbody... OW! Azazel hits a brutal throat punch that makes Naruto fall to the mat, coughing madly! Azazel pins!

1... 2... Naruto barely rolls the shoulder out!

"This isn't right! Azazel is ten times bigger and heavier than Naruto!" Complains Drake.

"Sadly it was Naruto's choice to agree to this match..." Mutters Josh sadly.

Naruto rises to one knee... Azazel drags him to his feet by his hair and grabs his throat for a Chokeslam... Naruto fights back by kicking Azazel's knee and following up with a Snap DDT! Naruto pins but doesn't get a count... Naruto then jumps to the top rope... He dives for a Double Axe Handle... Azazel hits a Big Boot right to the head! Azazel then lifts Naruto up and sets him up for something big...

...GUTWRENCH OVERHEAD BACKBREAKER! Naruto is laid out as Azazel covers him with a growl...

1... 2... Naruto places a foot on the bottom rope.

Azazel roars in rage as he lifts Naruto up for a Samoan Drop... Naruto slips out and lands behind Azazel... He grabs the arms of the ultimate evil and hooks them in place... He twists him around and...

_**...DRILLED HIM WITH THE ODAMA RASENGAN! The Crowd's cheers are deafening!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!? NARUTO HITS THE ODAMA ON AZAZEL OF ALL OPPONENTS!?" Screams Drake in shock.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! NARUTO MAY JUST PREMATURELY END AZAZEL'S REIGN OF TERROR!" Yells Josh in excitement.

Naruto uses all his strength to turn the KO'ed Azazel over and pins him, hooking the leg as Abel smiles...

1...

AZAZEL POWERS OUT WITH THE GREATEST OF EASE!

Everybody is in shock that Naruto's best move only kept Azazel down for a one count... Naruto slaps the mat in anger as he attempts to do it again... Azazel pushes Naruto into the corner, chest first... He grabs Naruto in full nelson... Lifts him up... Naruto squirms free and bounces off the ropes... Naruto attempts a Clothesline. Azazel grabs Naruto by the throat and howls in his face...

...He lifts Naruto very, very high into the air...

...AND NEARLY BREAKS HIM IN TWO WITH A THUNDEROUS CHOKESLAM! Abel smirks as Azazel covers "Konoha's Son"...

1... 2... 3!

_**("World Ablaze" plays as the crowd is in absolute shock...)**_

"Um... Your winner is "The Rectifier Of All Things"... Azazel..." Mutters Pacman in a soft, concerned voice.

Naruto isn't moving as The Damaged Rejects enter the ring... Iori lifts Naruto up and throws him outside the ring as Azazel follows him... Azazel growls at the referee which makes him run away... Abel picks up the steel steps and places them in position... Slender Man picks Naruto with one hand and pushes him into the waiting claws of Azazel... He powers Naruto into the air... Getting ready for the Evil Star (Scoop Brainbuster)...

_**("King Of Kings" By Motorhead plays to a mixed reaction.)**_

"Now what!?" Yells Josh.

Chaos steps out with an enraged look as he runs down to Damaged Rejects and pulls Naruto out of Azazel's grip... He throws Naruto away and Clotheslines Iori! Chaos then starts fighting the Damaged Rejects... Chaos nails a Big Boot on Slender Man and a Scoop Slam onto Abel... Chaos then stares down Azazel and begins to hammer away at Azazel's skull with left hands! Chaos then headbutts Azazel as Azazel stumbles about... Chaos using all his might...

...Powers Azazel into the air onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry style... The crowd gives a mixed reaction to this, mainly cheers...

"Chaos trying to prove HE is the God Of Destruction!" Said Josh in anticapation.

...But then Chaos collapes to both knees, panting as Azazel harmlessly drops down. Azazel then knees Chaos in the stomach and lifts him into the air...

...AND DRIVES HIM SKULL FIRST ONTO THE STEEL WITH THE EVIL STAR! The crowd lets out a "OOOH!" at the impact...

"Oh my god! Azazel just drove Chaos to hell...!" Screams Josh in horror.

Azazel lets out a roar of victory as The Damaged Rejects leave ringside... Chaos gets onto his knees, bleeding heavily. He can't believe what just happened! He grabs a mic...

"You bastard...! AZAZEL!" Calls Chaos as the ultimate evil stops at the top of the ramp.

"Araya and Tyson can wait! NOBODY makes a mockery of me! NOBODY!" Said Chaos in rage.

Azazel gives a growl of confusion.

"I don't give two shits how strong you are, I don't give a crap about if your the scariest person the roster! Get your ass back here! It is I who is the one, the only... TRUE God Of Destruction!" Said Chaos as Azazel begins to stomp back to the ring...

Chaos bounces off the ropes and dives over the top rope with a Descent From Hell! Chaos then begins to punch Azazel until security rushes down to separate both wrestlers! Azazel needs 5 men to hold him back and the angered Chaos needs 10 men to be held back... They begin to leave with Azazel when Chaos breaks free from Security and attacks Azazel again!

Even more security and some wrestlers come down to break the two up... Eventually they hold both back tightly as Chaos yells insults at Azazel and Azazel roars at Chaos...

After much, much effort... Both men are escorted back as Naruto gets back up and stands in the middle of the ring... The crowd claps for his effort against Azazel... He leaves at UWE goes to commercials...

* * *

_**Alright Guys, There You Go! Remember To READ & REVIEW!**_

_**P.S ForceWalker, I Know You And I Agreed To An Idea But This Took Place And I Had To Write It! Next Chapter And If I Don't Do It Then... I'll Shove Ten Thousand Needles Down My Throat...**_


	17. There Will Be Blood Part 5

_**Hey My Peeps, The Next Chapter Is Here! Sorry For The EXTREMELY LONG Delay!**_

* * *

Drake and Josh are still shocked at Azazel's début and the brawl between him and Chaos...

"Well, ladies and gentlemen... That was the début of a monster and a clash between monsters..." Mutters Josh.

"Aw, lighten up... Time to move on with the show!" Said Drake happily.

"Your... Can't believe I'm saying this... Right! Let's go!" Yells Josh, ready to go!

_**("Turn The Tables" By Saliva plays to massive cheers.)**_

Tom steps out and uses his arms to make the "V" letter... He then yells out... "I'M BRINGING THE VIOLENCE!"... As he raises his fists in the air making a huge explosion behind him! Tom then runs to the ring, slides in and poses for the crowd! Jerry walks out as well to go with his friend.

"This next match is set for one fall, Introducing first, from New York City... Weighing 255 pounds and standing at 6'3... Being accompanied to the ring by Jerry Mouse... He is one half of Team 2D... TOM CAT!" Announced Pacman.

"Well, you could say this is a preview for this sunday as Tom gets ready to face Ed Wuncler III..." Starts Josh.

"...But tonight it is a singles match, this sunday will be a tag team match!" States Drake.

_**("Lose My Mind" By DMX plays to a VERY mixed reaction.)**_

Ed steps out onto the ramp... The crowd looks at him... "WHAT THE FUCK YA'LL STARIN' AT!?"... Yells Ed as green pyro goes off behind him... He stomps down to ringside as Gin follows... He enters the ring and does a cut-throat taunt to Tom...

"...And his opponent, from Woodcrest, Maryland... Weighing 235 pounds and standing at 6'1... Being accompanied to the ring by Gin Rummy... He is one half of the UWE Duos champions... Ed... Wuncler...III!" Announced Pacman.

"This man is fucking insane! Hahahaha! We had to tell him during his hardcore title reign that guns weren't allowed." Laughes Josh.

"Still a very dangerous man... Gin just makes him more deadly in that ring!" Said Gin.

_**(The bell rings as Ed and Tom lock-up! Trying to push the other back!)**_

Tom then grabs Ed's head and knees it followed by a lighting quick Swinging Neckbreaker! Tom pins; 1... Ed powers out! Tom then punches Ed in the face and bounces off the ropes, Ed catches him, spins him and slams him down with a Spinning Spinebuster! Ed then picks Tom up, but Tom sits out into a Jawbreaker that stuns Ed! Tom then hooks Ed for a Reverse STO... Ed escapes and elbows Tom in the neck... Ed then puts Tom in Texas Piledriver position... Tom fights back with a Back Body Drop! Ed gets up and charges at Tom... Tom counters with a picture-perfect Dropkick to the head! Tom quickly covers Ed!

1... 2... Ed kicks out of Tom's assault.

"Tom is on absolute fire! Ed can barely do anything!" Yells Josh in shock of Tom's skill.

Tom then begins to hammer away at Ed's skull with right hands! Tom then climbs the top rope... Tom dives with a Diving Crossbody, Ed moves out of the way... Tom pushes himself to his feet, Ed grabs Tom from behind, spins around and drives him to the mat with a Spin-Out Powerbomb! Ed pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Tom gets to knee... Ed bounces off the ropes, Tom suddenly grabs the arm and nails a Japanese Arm Drag! Tom then cartwheels off the ropes, does a handstand and nails a splash! Tom pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Tom growls as he picks Ed up... Ed counters with a headbutt! Ed then lifts Tom up and drives him to the mat with a Sidewalk Slam! Ed then drags Tom to his feet and goes for Ground Zero... Tom slips off the shoulders, jumps onto Ed's back and tries a Backstabber... Ed hangs onto the ropes! Tom holds his head in pain as Ed locks on a headlock... He then DDT's Tom to the hard mat! Ed covers and hooks a leg...

1... 2... Tom kicks out!

"Ed has control after countering the Backstabber and hitting a DDT!" Said Drake for information.

Ed then taunts to the crowd by doing thrusting motions to a sexy crowd member... She laughes and motions for Ed to turn around... As soon as Ed turns around... Tom jumps at him, grabs his neck and takes him down with a Jumping Cutter! Ed struggles to get up off that move as Tom picks him up and knees him in the gut, Tom lifts him up and slams him with a Alabama Slam! Tom then pins Ed; 1... 2... Ed barely kicks out! Tom then tries to pick Ed up but Ed nails a headbutt to the stomach! Tom gasps for air as Ed runs to the ropes and back... Ed tackles him to the mat with a brutal Spear! Tom is coughing as Ed pins him!

1... 2... Tom barely rolls the shoulder out!

"My god, that Spear must have broke at least a couple of Tom's ribs!" Yells Josh in concern.

Ed punches the mat as Gin yells at him to finish Tom off... Ed nods and grabs Tom for Ground Zero... Tom wiggles out, jumps onto Ed's back...

...AND DELIVERS THE BACKSTABBER!

"BACKSTABBER! Tom got 'em!" Shouts Drake.

...Gin is in shock as Tom covers Ed with a hook to the leg!

1...

...2

"Hey, wait a minute...?!" Screams Josh as...

...Gin gets on the apron as the referee is distracted... Tom gets up and glares at Gin... Gin gives him the middle finger... Tom rushes at him in rage as Gin drops off the apron! Tom turns around...

...INTO A KICK TO THE GUT FROM A REVIVED ED! Ed then powers Tom onto his shoulders... He then throws Tom off his shoulders...

...INTO A PAIR OF KNEES TO THE GUT! GROUND ZERO CONNECTS! Ed then pins the coughing Tom!

"Interference by Gin may just cost Tom a victory!" Yells Josh in anger. Drake smirks at his brother's anger.

1...

...2

Jerry gets up on the apron as Ed glares... Gin then tries to attack Jerry on the outside but Jerry dives off the apron for a Crossbody on Gin, taking them both out!

"My lord... Why are tag team divisions always so chaotic?!" Screams Drake as he tries to figure that reason out.

Back in the ring, Tom & Ed are trading Knife Edge Chops until Tom gets the advantage and hits a Ura-Nage! Tom then poses for the crowd before nailing a Twisting Elbow Drop! Tom yells to the crowd and stalks Ed for the Backstabber... Tom goes for it but Ed grabs the ropes to escape! Ed then runs at Tom and nearly takes his head off with a Big Boot! Tom holds his face in pain as Ed picks him up... Ed tries a Powerbomb but Tom rolls into a Victory Roll Pin; 1... 2... Ed kicks out! Tom then runs at Ed, wraps his legs around his neck and nails a Headscissors Takedown! Tom does a Christian-Like taunt as he climbs the top rope... Tom dives and nails a Frog Splash!

"These two are putting out all the stops!" Said Josh in admiaration.

Tom then picks Wuncler up and goes for a Inverted Headlock Backbreaker... Ed escapes Tom's grip and delivers a Russian Legsweep! Ed pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Ed then bounces off the ropes and nails a Running Splash! Ed gets up and beats his chest as Tom gets to his feet, hurt... Ed then grabs Tom's throat, lifts him into the air... Tom counters by grabbing Ed's arm...

...And locking on a Cross Armbreaker! Ed screams in agony as Tom wrenches away at the arm!

"Very nice Armbar here! Ed may be forced to tap!" Said Josh.

"...Or get his arm broken!" Says Drake as he looks away from the brutal Armbar.

Ed tries to escape but Tom has him in the middle of the ring! Ed tries to lock his hands up but Tom just loosens his grip and locks it on even tighter! Ed screams in agony as Tom tears away at the arm...

...Evetually after much struggling, Ed lifts his arm and Tom into the air and delivers a Modified Powerbomb!

"Yeesh... That was way too close for Ed, a few more seconds and either Tom would have snapped the arm or Ed would be forced to submit!" Said Drake, scanning the situation.

Ed gets up, holding the arm in pain, Tom gets up holding his head as Ed tries to Vertical Suplex him... But his arm fails him as Tom harmlessly falls to the mat... Tom then grabs Ed's neck and nails a massive Hangman's Neckbreaker! Tom then pins Ed; 1... 2... Kick out! Tom smirks as he climbs the top rope... He dives but Ed grabs him with his good arm in mid-air, lifts him up and slams him onto his knee with a Side Slam Backbreaker! Ed pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Ed picks the injured Tom up and headbutts Tom, dazing Tom... Tom then falls to both knees as Ed revs up his boot for a Drive-By-Kick...

...Tom dodges as Ed accidently runs into the corner, hurting his chest, Tom then grabs Ed by his neck and goes for a Backstabber... Ed grabs the ropes again! Tom holds his head in pain as Ed bounces off the ropes and strikes Tom in the head with a Running Lariat! Ed then grabs Tom and loads him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry Style... GROUD ZE-No! Tom rolls through and locks on a...

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What a move!" Exclaims Josh seeing the...

D'ARCE CHOKE! Ed flails wildly as Tom keeps his grip tight! Ed groans in pain as Tom wrenches his neck... Ed crawls to the ropes, dragging Tom with him...

"Ed is fighting with all his might to NOT tap out!" Said Drake as he chewed his finger nails in anticapation.

...He extends an arm, trying to reach the ropes to break the hold... Tom begins to grip harder!

"OHHHH! Tom has this beautiful move locked tight!" Yells Josh, seeing the red in Ed's face.

...Ed has a hand just above the rope... Tom drags him back into the center of the ring! Tom then REALLY wrenches on the neck as Ed begins to cough uncontrolably...

...

...Ed raises his hand...

...

...Ed taps out!

_**(The bell rings as Tom releases the coughing Ed!)**_

"Here is your winner via submission, Tom Cat!" Announces Pacman to the crowd's cheers.

Jerry recovers and grabs Ed & Gin's tag titles... He enters the ring and gives one of them to Tom... They raise the titles in the air, sending a message. They drape the titles on Ed as Gin enters the ring to check on his partner...

...Tom and Jerry walk up the ramp with Jerry making a "V" sign as Tom does the belt taunt...

"With Tom's win, this might mean that Team 2D have the momentum to win those titles again! They'll break their own record!" Yells Josh in excitement.

"Yeah? Well, Ed & Gin won't give up that easily...!" Said Drake to annoy Josh.

"Ed just tapped a couple seconds ago..." Mutters Josh.

"SHUT UP!" Shouts Drake in anger.

_**(Commercials Play)**_

* * *

_**(Backstage)**_

Rukia is seen walking to the entrance ramp as her theme plays... She has a emotionless look on her face...

"What does the greatest Queen's champion want? It's her day off..." Questions Drake.

* * *

_**("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays to loud boos.)**_

Rukia walks out, she twirls her Sode No Shirayuki a couple of times before ice blue pyro goes off behind her... She walks into the ring with a stoic look.

Rukia grabs a mic and brings it to her lips as everyone is confused... Rukia then looks across the thousands, millions of UWE fans and raises her hand to show a familiar wristband on her wrist... A Rookie Rebellion wristband... The entire crowd boos but some diehard Rukia fans cheer like crazy...

"Souls... As you can see, I'm apart of the fastest rising stable in Fictional Wrestling History... But that's not why I'm here..." Starts Rukia as she sits cross legged in the ring... "I'm here to ask you all a question... Why do we let these veterans around... There legends, why do they need more glory...?" Asks Rukia as the crowd murmers.

"That's correct... People like Tammy Blake... She's been training for monthes in the UWE Development Facility... But does she get a chance...? NO! Because selfish hags like Roxanne Stone and Kristen Willison are always hogging the glory... Do they really, truthfully need another title reign...? No! I've decided I support the rise of rookies, eversince I arrived here... People have been jealous of me, I've won every match in my career..." Said Rukia with no emotion.

"I. Have. Never. Lost... And I never will... Kristen, your talented and are beautiful still... BUT! You've had your time... Maybe, I am a bad champ... But, I won't back down, I've never lost, I beat you AND Ruby... This time I'll beat just you. Goodbye, young souls." Said Rukia as she dropped the mic and was about to leave...

Until Static was heard in the arena...

A familar opening chord to a song plays...

_**"LOOK IN MY EYES, What do you see? The Cult Of Personality!"**_

The entire crowd rises to their feet and gives a thunderous ovation as Rukia looks shocked.

_**("Cult Of Personality" By Living Color played to the thunderous ovation.)**_

A young woman steps out... She was a blue mobian cat... She gets to one knee and looks to her wrist, as if trying to tell the time... She rises to both feet and pumps her fist in the air, shouting... "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"... She shows her back to the crowd as they cheer her and Rukia is dumbfounded...

**"ASUI HIKARU!? **SHE's BACK! ASUI IS BACK IN THE UWE!" Screamed Josh in absolute shock and awe.

Drake is in shock as he can't muster a word.

Asui steps on the apron, enters the ring and climbs the top rope... She looks at the fans and shouts... "IT'S ABOUT FUCKIN' TIME!"... Refering to her absence and return. She then picks up and mic and begins to speak...

"Rukia...for nine months you have been undefeated, for nine months you have walked around here, acting all high and mighty and that you are better than everyone else. For nine months, we have had to hear you call the rest of the women's division sluts and whores because they couldn't beat you and disrespect those who came before. Well...no more Rukia, because it's time for you to get what's coming to you. Six months ago, I was about to get a chance to regain my Queen's Title, to regain my spot as the "Ice Queen" of the division...but then you went ahead and attacked me from behind, and damn near broke my leg! You injured me, took me out of the game, and took my title shot right from under me and won the Queen's Title yourself! Because of you, I lost six months of my career, and more importantly, I lost my chance at the Queen's Title! Because of you, I lost so much, but I wonder why you would go so far as to injure me just to get a title shot? Why not wait until I was Champion so you could beat me and prove all your words right if you were so confident? I'll tell you why Rukia...it's because you're scared of me. You're scared of me because you know out of everyone in this division, I am the one who can beat you no doubt, who can pin your ass to the mat for the 1-2-3, and snap that precious streak of yours! And why wouldn't you? I've gone through every type of hardcore match there is in this business! Last Women Standing, I Quit, Street Fight, Falls Count Anywhere, Ladder Match, TLC, Ironwomen, Steel Cage...you name it, and I have endured it completely! I've fallen off ladders, gone through tables, been struck by steel chairs, pelted by barbed wire, and tasted my own blood, and I survived it all! I'm the toughest b!tch in UWE! And not only am I former Queen's Champion, I'm a former Galaxy Champion as well! I held a freakin' male title! I revolutionized the women's division in UWE! You are scared of me, Rukia Kuchiki, because you know deep in your heart that I am the one person you cannot beat, so you tried to take me out, you tried to end my career not only to steal my title shot, but to also make sure that you would never face me and keep your precious streak intact! But guess what...you didn't finish the job, and now...I'M BACK! And I'm back for good, b!tch, and sooner or later, I will get a shot at that Queen's Title, you can kiss your undefeated streak and your ass goodbye! Because I will destroy you for what you did to me and... PUT...YOU...TO FUCKIN' SLEEP!" Ended Asui as she dropped a "Pipebomb"

Hikaru glares at Rukia who gives her a emotionless look in return as UWE goes to commercials.

* * *

_**PHEW! FINALLY GOT IT DONE! READ & REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS!**_


	18. There Will Be Blood Part 6

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! This Chapter Gonna Be Awesome, Hope You Like! Reviewers, Until Chapter 28, You May Have To PM Me To Review... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REMEMBER!**_

* * *

_**(Promo, Part 2)**_

Cameron Stevens is bored in his room as room-mate, Toby Moles is hyper on sugar when a package is slipped under his door.

_**"Hey sweetie, thought you and Toby might like this game!**_

_**P.S I downloaded the Legends Pack!"**_

Cameron shrugs and opens the pack to see a copy of UWE' 12... He unpacks his PS3 and inserts the game...

"Toby, come over here, Kristen sent us a game to play, might as well pass the time with it." Said Cameron as his hyper room-mate sat next to him on the couch.

They both select "Exhibition" and look through the DLC roster...

MULTIPLE LEGENDS! Legends like Spongebob Squarepants and Goku are playable!

New levels! Old areas such as WrestleNation 13!

Cameron chooses Charlie Araya to play as and Toby chooses Spongebob. They choose Against All Odds 2005 as a stage.

They battle and are equal until... Game-Araya kicks Spongebob in the gut for a Welcome To Hellview but Game-Sponge counters with a Back Body Drop, Game-Sponge then slams Game-Araya down with a Bikini Bottom! Pin! 1! 2! 3!

Toby cheers as Cameron hangs his head with a smile.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed Toby as he runs out the room.

"ARAYA GOT OWNED BY SPONGEBOB!" Yells Toby, still hyper on sugar... Araya comes out his room with Darline.

"Why you little...!" Mutters Araya, he chases Toby as words appear on the screen.

_**UWE 12, Legends DLC Pack, BUY IT NOW OR BE A LOSER FOR LIFE BECAUSE YOUR FRIEND GOT IT FIRST!**_

* * *

_**(Connor's Office)**_

Connor is reading an issue of "UWE Magazine" as he is giggling at the "Adventures Of Toby Moles" bit... This was where Toby told a crazy story that fans love.

"Oh Toby... You always make me laugh..." Laughed Connor... Until Hope burst through the door causing Connor to fall out his chair. Hope winces as Connor crashes to the floor.

"Sorry sir... But what's the main event for tonight...?" Asks Hope as Connor pulls himself back up.

"Agh, due to your injury, it will be Luke King Vs Chris Raynor." Said Connor as Hope glares.

"I'm not passing up a dream match, I'm fine to compete!" Said Hope as Connor sighed and was about to answer until Mario arrives.

"Dream match, more like a nightmare..." Says Mario with a cold look towards Hope for costing him his match against Crash.

Hope pushes him.

"You wanna start something? Why wait for Bad Blood?!" Yelled Hope as he and Mario were about to brawl.

Connor gets on the table and separates them with a push to each!

"That's enough! Hope, your match is next and I've decided to up the ante for the match at Bad Blood! Whoever loses will become the #1 entry to the rumble and the winning wrestler will be number 60..." Said Connor, ominously.

The two gulp as Connor glares at them.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Screamed Connor as they both step out.

Hope turns to the ramp entrance and walks there...

* * *

_**("I Am" By Dale Oliver plays to a loud ovation as the lights turn green and blue...)**_

Hope steps out with his sword sheathed and his hood up... He looks around before flicking his hood off causing a small green explosion before he took out his sword and did some sword tricks before resting it in it's sheath to blue machine gun pyro! Hope walks down the ramp with both fists raised and he climbs into the ring, he climbs the top rope and swings both arms out in energy. Mina steps out aswell to cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is your main event of the evening and it is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from South Island, weighing 218 pounds and standing at 6'1... "The Warrior Of Light"... HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Pacman as Hope does some stretches.

"Looks like Hope is trying to shake off those injuries." Notes Drake as Hope rubs his gut, trying to ease the pain.

"One thing I know, is that Hope will never give up!" Said Josh in admiration.

_**("His World" By Matty Lewis & Ali Tabatabaee plays to very loud cheers as the lights turn ocean blue.)**_

Sonic spins dashes onto the ramp and before resting in a prayer position... He swings his arms out as Blue Pyro rises like fireworks! Sonic then sprints down the ramp and into the ring with a jump through the bottom rope. He climbs the top rope and screams "BLAZING WOLVES FOR LIFE!"... He also shows off his t-shirt with shows an image of a burning wolf...

"...And his opponent, from Station Square, weighing 168 pounds and standing at 5'8... Representing the Blazing Wolves... "The Hardcore Blur"... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Pacman as Sonic break dances a bit to cheers.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, haven't seen him for a while, he's been in movie production and is now ready for a In-Ring return!" Said Josh.

"Let's see if ring rust in effecting him..." Said Drake, analyzing the situation.

_**(The bell rings as Sonic locks Hope in a Side Headlock!)**_

Hope applys an Arm Wrench by Sonic backflips out of it! They high-five before Sonic nails a Dropkick! Sonic then dodges a revived Hope's clothesline and slams him down with a Scoop Slam! Sonic climbs the top rope... He screams before trying a Shooting Star Press... Hope dodges the move but Sonic lands on his feet, Hope then bounces off the ropes and nearly takes Sonic's head off with a Discus Clothesline! Sonic holds his head in pain as Hope nails a Jumping Fist Drop to Sonic's gut! Sonic gets up, dizzy as Hope grabs his neck and swings into a Swinging Neckbreaker! Sonic is laid out as Hope pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope then grabs Sonic again but he counters with a Fireman's Carry Takeover... Hope gets to his feet as Sonic lifts him into the air... SPIN-OUT POWERBOMB! Hope arches his back in pain as Sonic pins him, hooking the leg!

1... 2... Hope kicks out! Mina sighs in relief.

"Sonic, so far, ain't showing any ring rust and these fans love it!" Says Drake.

Sonic then climbs the top rope, he dives for a Flying Leg Drop but Hope rolls out the way! Sonic gets up in pain as Hope nails a Enzuigiri to the neck! Sonic falls to the mat as Hope pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope then stomps Sonic in the gut, making him sit up, before bouncing off the ropes... Hope tries a Running Knee Smash, but Sonic rolls through with a School Boy; 1... 2... Kick out! Sonic then kicks the now standing Hope in the knee and plants him with a lightning quick Snap DDT! Hope bounces off the mat onto his back as Sonic slowly climbs the top rope, he screams to the crowd... Sonic dives, spins 450 degrees... And lands on Hope with a 450 Splash! Sonic pins!

"Amazing 450 by Sonic, he may just pin Hope right now!" Yells Josh.

1... 2... Hope AGAIN kicks out!

Sonic tries to pick Hope up but "The Warrior Of Light" smashes him with a sudden STO, sending Sonic to the mat! Hope pants as he springboards off the ropes, LIONSAULT! Hope pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope groans as he picks Sonic up onto his shoulders, Sonic wiggles out and lands on his feet, behind Hope, he knees Hope in the thigh, causing Hope to yelp in pain... Sonic then kicks Hope in the gut and lifts him up, Fireman's Carry Style... He goes for a Sonic Driver but Hope lands on his feet mid-throw... Hope then bounces off the ropes and smashes Sonic on sight with a Flying Forearm Smash! Sonic is down, Hope covers as Mina cheers!

1... 2... Sonic barely kicks out!

Hope smiles and shakes his head at this.

"Hope is actually smiling at this performance by Sonic, that gravity defying hedgehog is smiling at his opponent!" Said Drake in annoyance.

"Drake, Drake... It's called WRESTLING." Said Josh with a smirk.

Hope tries to pick the blue hedgehog up but Sonic slaps Hope's hands away, kicks him in the gut, hooks the head and drives him, head first to the mat with a DDT! Hope bounces off the mat onto his back as Sonic runs to the ropes and bounces off... ROLLING THUNDER! Hope coughed as Sonic goes to the apron... Hope pushes himself to his feet... Sonic springboards...

...AND NAILS A SPRINGBOARD MISSILE DROPKICK! Hope falls to the mat as Sonic gets the momentum going, Sonic picks Hope up and powers him into the air for a Spin-Out Powerbomb. Hope wiggles out and...

"Oh, counter by Hope!" Said Josh in anticipation.

...A DDT on the way down! Sonic is motionless as Hope now goes and stands in the corner... He begins to tap his foot in rhytm... He does this until the entire crowd is clapping and stomping.

"Ooooooh! If Hope hits this, Sonic can kiss a successful ring return goodbye! Hit him, Hope!" Laughed Drake as Josh sighed.

Hope lifts his leg and tries a Dose Of Light... Sonic ducks, lashes his leg out and smashes Hope in the back of the head with a Reverse Roundhouse Kick! Hope falls to mat, knocked out!

"God damn, that blasted hedgehog nearly kicked Hope's damn head off!" Yells Drake.

Sonic yells to the crowd making them cheer. Hope staggers to his feet. Sonic with a kick to the gut, he powers him onto his shoulders...

...Sonic throws hm into the air... Hope again, lands on his feet, he stumbles a bit as Sonic bounces off the ropes and runs at the stumbling Hope...

...HIGH SPEED SPEAR! Hope gasps in pain as he found himself on the mat being pinned.

1... 2... Hope rolls a shoulder out!

"GAH! That damn hedgehog won't stay down! He's just a Sonic rip-off! A recolor some guy made! I DESPISE HIM!" Screamed Drake, finally snapping.

"Hope refuses to give up!" Notes Josh as Drake fumes.

Sonic is in shock that Hope kicked out, he then grabs Hope for a Spinebuster, but Hope sidesteps in mid-air to escape, he runs to the ropes and flys off for a Flying Chuck... Sonic ducks as Hope crashes painfully! Hope holds his chest in pain as Sonic leaps at Hope, grabs his head and nails a Homing Attack (Leg-Drop Bulldog)! Hope bounces off the mat, onto his back as Sonic jumps to the top rope... He stalks Hope for a Sonic Boom, he dives... Hope catches him with a kick to the gut. Hope tries Heaven's Judgement... Sonic releases himself. He elbows Hope in the skull as Hope reals from the blow. Sonic grabs Hope by the legs and locks on...

"OH MY LORD! The Sharpshooter, Sonic has a Sharpshooter on, a famed move of "The Hitman Of Konoha" Kakashi Hateke and Scorpion who both renamed it in their image!" Said Josh going into fanboy state.

"Yes! Also known as the move that broke Quan-Chi's spine!" Said Drake in a sick tone as he watched Hope squirm.

Hope screams in absolute agony as Sonic cranks on the legs! Hope attempts to turn over but Sonic is firmly in place... Hope eventually swings his legs in the opposite direction, stumbling Sonic. Hope then goes for a Discus Clothesline but Sonic grabs him mid-move and destroys him with a Double Underhook Backbreaker! Sonic drapes an arm over Hope; 1... 2... Kick out! Sonic sits up and sighed... He picks Hope up and knees him in the gut... He goes for a Seven Rings (Swinging Sit-Down Argentine Facebuster)...

...But in mid-swing, Hope wiggles free and grabs Sonic from behind, INVERTED HEADLOCK BACKBREAKER! Sonic holds his back in agony as Hope grabs him again... He tries a Piledriver, but Sonic Back Body Drops him! Hope stumbles to his feet as Sonic tries a High Speed Spear... Hope grabs his shoulder and tosses him shoulder-first into the steel post! Sonic screams in pain as Hope follows up with a German Suplex! Hope keeps a bridge; 1... 2... Kick out! Hope slaps the mat in frustration. He tries a Stunner but Sonic suddenly pushes him to the ropes... Hope bounces back and finds himself on Sonic's shoulders...

...HE SLAMS HIM DOWN WITH THE SONIC DRIVER! Hope is folded up like a accordion! Sonic pins and hooks a leg.

1...

...

...

...

...2

...

...

...

NO! Hope suddenly shoots his shoulder up! Sonic holds his head in frustration.

"Man, Sonic nearly picked up a HUGE win! He nearly pinned Hope, who has been on the rise!" Said Josh in admiaration.

Sonic grabs the exhausted Hope and hoists him up for Seven Rings... Hope breaks free and nails a Edge-O-Matic! Hope just lies on the mat as the crowd claps for him, he drags himself up the turnbuckle before looking down on Sonic... He jumps off the turnbuckle, spins 630 degrees and smashes his body onto Sonic's with SHINING HOPE 630! Hope just lies on Sonic for a pin...

1...

...

...

...

...2

...

...

...

3! It's ALLLLLLLL OVER! Hope has defeated Sonic in an amazing match!

_**(The bell rings as the crowd cheers in appreciation.)**_

Pacman is about to announce when Mario storms the ring... He yells at Pacman to get lost! He stares coldly at Hope and Sonic... He picks Hope up and Nintendozer's him onto Sonic, crashing their bodies! They both scream in pain as Mario laughs a sinister laugh. Mario leaves the ring and throws his hands into the air to thunderous boos.

"That... That was just not right, Sonic and Hope wrestle a great match and Mario suddenly decides to steal the spotlight by slamming Hope onto Sonic with his finisher... He's a glory hog, a bastard and I personally pray that Hope kicks Mario's head off this sunday!" Said Josh, rage suddenly coming out!

Drake cries comical tears.

"Yes, Yes... He finally became a man!" Cried Drake.

Mario looks at the camera and yells... "Get that hospital bed ready for Hope, this sunday!"... Before UWE goes to commercials.

_**(Commercials play.)**_

* * *

UWE is back live as...

_***CRASH!***_

Tom and Jerry are seen fighting Ed and Gin backstage as Ed cracks a chair over Tom's head in the hallway... In a locker room, Abel has just Chokeslammed Thomas into a casket until Thomas punches him away and tackles him down as The Damaged Rejects rush in... In a cantina, Ichigo Kurosaki is grinding Mason Stone's body along a table by his face while Rukia has just dropkicked Kristen into a couple of storage boxes! Asui then Roundhouse Kicks Rukia. Hernan Ortiz & Nick Terakidan Also Double Suplex James Griffin Through A Table... Jason Russo is also seen walking out the bathroom before Buu tackles him down. Rogen Townsend has just Speared Megaman X into a soda machine.

"What.. What's going on...?!" Yells Josh in fright.

"Things are getting out of control!" Shouts Drake in shock.

Araya is seen walking out his locker with an insane look, the entire riot turns to Araya... They see the look in his eyes and walk away slowly... He grabs Rukia by the neck...

"Where's Michael!?" Demands Araya, Rukia keeps a calm face and points behind him.

Armington just smashed Araya's spine with a steel chair...

...Araya doesn't even flinch as he drops Rukia. Charlie then leaps onto Armington and beats the holy hell out of him... Michael breaks free and runs out the arena... Araya howls and chases him, Araya was "The Hellview Devil" once again... Everybody starts fighting again...

"SECURITY'S GOTTA GET THESE WRESTLER'S UNDER CONTROL!" Yells Josh in pure shock as he drops his headset.

"SOMEBODY'S GONNA GET KILLED IN THIS MELEE!" Screams Drake in terror before the camera pans to the roof...

Tyson is staring down Chaos as he raises his title into the air... Thunder clashes as the show comes to a end.

* * *

_**YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I DID IT! I DID IT! *Somebody Throws Brick At Head* Oh Right, Results... Oh Boy, Bad Blood Is On The Way...**_

* * *

_**Results:**_

_(Deadly Games Preliminaries)_

_**"UWE's Worst Nightmare" Thomas Ambrose (With Ashley Mesnard) Defeated "The Wolf Punk" Ace Wolfson (With Flare Skye) In A Chairs Match By Pinfall.**_

_**Alexander "Abel" Belison [C] (With Damaged Rejects) Defeated "Super Star Kicker" Daisuke Namikawa In A Last Ride Match To Retain UWE Galaxy Title.**_

_**"The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki [C] Defeated Marcus King In A "I Quit" Match To Retain UWE X-Treme Championship.**_

_**"The Best In The Universe/Your Hero" Jason Russo Defeated Nick Terakidan In A Ultimate X Match.**_

_**"The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu [C] Defeated "The Dark Guardian" Slade In A Ladder Match To Retain UWE High Flyin' Championship.**_

_**"The New Enigma" Hernan Ortiz Defeated James Griffin In A Lumberjack Match.**_

* * *

_(Normal Show)_

_**"The Frostbite Prince" Azure Lee (With Ruby Cross) Defeated Miles "Tails" Prower By Pinfall.**_

_**"St. Blood" Charlie Araya Defeated "The Instant Classic" Chris Coyote By Pinfall In A Hardcore Match.**_

_**"The Legend Thriller" Crash Bandicoot Defeated Super Mario By Pinfall.**_

_**Tom Cat (With Jerry Mouse) Defeated "Stink Bomb" Ed Wuncler III (With Gin Rummy) By Submission.**_

_**"The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog Defeated "The Hardcore Blur" Sonic The Hedgehog By Pinfall.**_

* * *

_Bad Blood 2012 Match Card._

**_Super Mario V.S "The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog In A Singles Match, Winner Gets #60 Spot In Rumble Royal While Loser Gets #1._**

**_"The Wildcat" Kristen Willison V.S "The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki [C] In A Singles Match For UWE Queen's Championship._**

**_Team 2D (Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse) V.S "Stink Bomb" Ed Wuncler III & "Mr. Take 'Em All Out" Gin Rummy_**

**_Rogen Townsend V.S "The Evolution" Megaman In A Chain Match._**

**_"The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki [C] V.S "The New Enigma" Hernan Ortiz In A Tables, Ladders & Chairs (TLC) Match For UWE X-Treme Championship._**

**_"UWE's Worst Nightmare" Thomas Ambrose V.S Alexander "Abel" Belison [C] In A Inferno Match For UWE Galaxy Championship._**

**_"The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu [C] V.S "The Best In The Universe/Your Hero" Jason Russo In A Falls Count Anywhere Match For UWE High Flyin' Championship._**

**_"The Highest" Tyson Blake [C] V.S "The God Of Destruction" Chaos The Hedgehog V.S "The Hellview Devil" Charlie Araya In A Triple Threat 4 Out Of 6 Falls Hellview Street Fight For UWE Omega Championship._**

* * *

**_HECK YEAH, SUCKA! I'll See You All At Bad Blood. Prediction Contest Is ON!_**


	19. Bad Blood 2012 Part 1

**Finally... IT'S READY! My Best PPV Yet! This Is Going To Be Memorable, I SWEAR IT! LET'S GO! If You Can't Review, PLEASE PM ME!**

* * *

**(Blood is dripping into an ocean as it turns blood-red.)**

"In life, there are people known as blue bloods... They never shed blood while we commoners..."

**(Chaos is shown slamming Araya down with the Ride To Hell!)**

"...Shed blood every week... Just trying to survive..."

**(Thomas is shown bleeding as he destroys Ace Wolfson.)**

"But now... Blue blood will never be the same... Normal blood will be shed more than ever before... I knew a man who once said death smiles at us all... All a man can do is smile back..."

**(A bloody Hernan Ortiz is shown diving off a ladder on Monkey D. Luffy with a Final Countdown as "There Will Be Blood" By Aiden begins to play.)**

_"There will be blood  
And violence in the panicked streets  
Can you feel the danger?"_

**(It flashes to scenes from the Deadly Games Preliminaries. It then changes to Mario attacking Hope followed by Hope costing Mario his match against Crash.)**

_"There will be love  
Deep inside the Veins of broken heart  
Can you feel the danger?"_

**(Next, it flashes to Rukia beating every Diva followed by Kristen's #1 contendership match win and ending with Asui's return.)**

_"You're going down with me_  
_Can you feel the danger?"_

**(The scene changes to Team 2D's brawl with Ed And Gin. The screen finally changes to Tyson, Chaos and Chaos clashing during the interview.)**

_"We co-exist through broken dreams and love  
Will you miss me?  
We co-exist through broken dreams and love  
Yeah, when London turns to dust"_

**(Blood begins to run down the screen as the past few week events flash by and ending with Charlie Araya looking over a rioting city... He looks at the screen...)**

"There's a lot of Bad Blood going on..." Whispers Araya as he flashes some barbed wire at the screen.

_**("There Will Be Blood" By Aiden continues to play as the Bad Blood arena is shown, it resembles the 2004 WWE No Mercy only there's blood leaking down the ramp and raining down the from the rafters onto the fans as they go crazy with excitement, the arena is also colored crimson, the ring ropes are Blood red and the mat is black... They hold up signs like... "Ortiz can play the Deadly Game!"... And... "The Reign Of Blood begins tonight!"...)**_

The camera pans to the announce table as it shows the two excited teenage commentators... Drake is wearing a gold suit with a crimson tie and Josh is wearing a silver suit with a sky blue tie... They both have huge smiles on their faces as the screen then goes to the Announcer, Pacman. He is wearing a Black suit with a yellow tie... He has some tears building up but he wipes them away as he begins to speak into his mic...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this PPV is special to all of UWE!" Yelled Pacman as the older fans of UWE cheer loudly. He starts talking again.

"That is because, this is UWE's 40th anniversary! On this day, forty years ago, legends like Donkey Kong stepped into the ring and made history! We performed live, here in London, England, and the UWE performers swear to make you leave with your money's back if this PPV isn't damn AWESOME!" Screams Pacman in joy before calming down, the crowd is on their feet cheering as most of them start chanting "UWE!"...

Pacman takes a bow before the camera goes back to the commentators...

"Pacman is right, ladies and gentlemen... My brother and I are proud to be members of the UWE and we hope to be for a long, long time... Welcome to Bad Blood everybody." Said Drake quietly as he and Josh smile.

Pacman lets the crowd finish cheering before bringing the mic to his lips.

"The opening contest of Bad Blood 2012 is scheduled for one fall, the winner of this match shall move on to Rumble Royal and become the #60 participant if they win this contest and the loser shall be #1..." Started Pacman.

_**"It's been a long time, a long time comin'..."**_

_**("Hate Me Now" By Nas Ft. Puff Daddy plays to a large amount of hatred, the lights flicker red and blue.)**_

Mario steps out onto the ramp wearing a long red and blue robe as he stoically stares at the London crowd... He throws both fists into the air as Firework red and blue pyro goes off behind him! He then struts down the ramp, acting like a king of some sorts... He slides into the ring and climbs the top rope... He looks around the arena and motions for the crowd to bow down to him... He climbs down the turnbuckle and screams to the crowd... "I AM WRESTLING!"...

"Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom by way of Brooklyn, New York... Weighing 240 pounds and standing at 6'0... Ladies and gentlemen, this is SUPER MARIO!" Announces Pacman as Mario discards his robe to reveal a Blue/Red Wrestling singlet.

"Mario is pumped, primed and ready to go hedgehog hunting! Ready to stop Hope's rise to glory before it even happens, but this is too much, I'm so disappointed that Mario is only on the opening match and not in the main event with that Destructive Hedgehog, that Devil from Hellview and that damn Blake!" Said Drake, pissed that his favorite wrestler was only in the opening match.

"Well, Brother... This opening match is opening up a new era in UWE and Mario is the first wrestler to appear in this new era, that's glory in it's self!" Said Josh in his usual optimistic way, Drake waves him off at that statement.

_**"You are, you are, I AM! I AM!"**_

_**("I Am (Third Remix)" By Dale Oliver plays to loud cheers as the lights go heavenly white.)**_

Hope walks out with his head held low as his hoodie covers his face. He drops to his knees and prays to god, he then jumps to his feet and swings his hood off causing a small blue explosion of pyro, he quickly unsheathed his sword, Crystal Light, and does a few sword tricks before resting it in it's sheath as the crowd goes crazy, Mina Mongoose follows him with a smile as she hugs the younger fans. Hope jumps into the ring and climbs the top rope... He swings his arms out as the fans begin praying to him!

"...And his opponent, from South Island, weighing 218 pounds and standing at 6'1... Being accompanied to the ring by his girlfriend, Mina Mongoose... He is "The Warrior Of Light"... HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Hope as he slides his hoodie off and warms up a bit.

"UWE's fastest rising star and "The Warrior Of Light"... Hope told me earlier today that he is glad he has the opportunity tp face Mario here tonight and possibly become the #60 entry at Rumble Royal, he also stated that he's no Sonic but he'll be glad to pin a gaming legend, just like he has done for the past two weeks!" Said Josh, smiling at Hope's energy.

"Oh please... If UCA was actually relevent and could challenge us, Hope would jump the ship to that backyard company and betray us all, Mario is loyal!" Said Drake, not realising that Mario is the UCA Champion. Josh shakes his head at Drake's stupidity.

Mario and Hope stare down as referee, Harry Tipper, signals for the bell!

_**(The bell rings as Mario locks-up with the smaller hedgehog!)**_

Mario easily powers the smaller hedgehog into the corner before nailing a Knife Edge Chop, Hope then switches so Mario is in the corner before doing a Knife Edge Chop to him! They lock-up again as Mario tries a Russian Legsweep but Hope breaks free and attempts a STO... Mario nails a elbow to the head to stop him! Mario then picks Hope up and tries a Scoop Slam, Hope drops down behind Mario... Hope tries an Inverted DDT but Mario grabs his arm and Irish Whips him into the corner, Hope runs up the turnbuckle, backflips off it and lands behind Mario, he runs off the ropes and nails a Running STO! Mario is laid out as Hope pins him; 1... Mario kicks out! Hope gets up and picks the plumber up, he tries a Swinging Neckbreaker but Mario pushes him off mid-swing... Hope stumbles a bit... Mario grabs Hope from behind and attempts an Olympic Slam... Hope flails wildly as Mario drops him... Hope lands safely as Mario stumbles around in confusion... Hope nails a knee to the gut followed by a Gutwrench Suplex! Mario arches his back in pain as Hope climbs the top rope... Mario gets up and Hope dives... Mario grabs Hope in mid-air and nails a Reverse Atomic Drop! Hope holds his tailbone in pain as Mario grabs his face, jumps into the air and drives it to the mat with a Jumping Facebuster! Hope is down, Mario pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Mario gets up with Hope's face in hand... He laughs and tries a Side Slam, Hope wiggles out and grabs Mario's arm... He whips him to the ropes but suddenly pulls him back into a Samoan Drop! Mario yells in pain as Hope then runs to the ropes and bounces off them... Mario gets up, grabs him... RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP TO THE STILL RUNNING HOPE! Hope holds his head in pain as Mario pins him; 1... 2... Hope shoots his shoulder up! Mario shakes his head and says... "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

"Mario realizing that Hope is comin' at him with 100%!" Said Josh as Hope gets up.

"These two are two rising stars, mainly Mario, either of them could be Omega Champion by the end of the year!" Says Drake as Hope kicks Mario in the knee.

Hope then tries a Snap DDT but Mario counters with a picture perfect Northern Lights Suplex. Maio bridges it; 1... 2... Hope forcefully kicks out! Mario then stomps Hope's left arm... He then stomps the right arm... Mario grabs Hope's legs and catapults him into the corner, Hope smashes right into the corner! Hope walks around in a daze as Mario scoops him up, he spins out and drives him to the mat with a Swinging Side Slam! Hope is laid out as Mario pins him, hooking the leg; 1... 2... Hope kicks out! Hope holds his back as Mario picks him up, Millatary Press-style...Hope barely slips out and on his way down, grabs Mario's neck and lands a beautiful Swinging Neckbreaker! The crowd goes "Ooooooh..." at this... Mario holds his neck in agony as Hope picks him up... He picks Mario up Vertical Suplex-style... He holds him in the air for about 5 seconds before delivering a sickening Vertical Suplex Stunner!

"OH GOOD GOD! That kind of move will shatter the neck!" Said Josh, flinching slightly.

Mario simply goes limp at this move as Hope pins him, hooking both legs!

1... 2... Mario just powers out! Hope sits up, annoyed as Mina scowls at Mario.

"Mario just had that will power to kick out of that Stunner-like move!" Yells Drake in joy that his favorite wrestler kicked out.

Hope climbs the top rope as Mario just lies still... Hope dives for a Flying Elbow Drop... Mario rolls out-of-the-way at the last second as Hope screams in pain as he holds his arm... Mario then grabs Hope from behind and lifts him up... LIFTING INVERTED DDT! Hope is down, Mario pins him; 1... 2... Hope just barely kicks out! Mario is annoyed as he climbs the top rope... He gives the crowd a peace sign before flipping them off... They boo him like crazy as Mario dives for a Super Mario Splash... Hope brings both knees up as Mario lands on them, Mario gasps in pain as Hope rises to his feet... Hope ducks a weak Clothesline from the plumber and grabs his neck... SLEEPER SLAM! Mario holds the back of his head in pain as Hope pins him.

1... 2... Mario AGAIN just kicks out! Hope is now very annoyed he didn't pick up the win.

"See how awesome the mighty Mario is? That Sleeper Slam would take out just about any regular wrestler! But the great Mario is not a normal wrestler!" Said Drake in an admiring fashion.

Josh rolls his eyes, "Drake, it was tiredness, not the Sleeper Sla-Oh, never mind, I forget who I'm talking to..." Said Josh, shaking his head.

Hope then sees Mario rise to his knees... Hope runs to the ropes and back... He jumps for a Flying Forearm Smash... Mario catches him, spins him 360 degrees... BLACK HOLE SLAM! Hope is laid out as Mario covers; 1... 2... Hope just kicks out! Mario glares at the referee... Mario goes outside the ring and grabs... A chair... He enters the ring and measures Hope for a swing... Harry Tipper the Referee stops him, Harry takes the chair and goes outside to toss it under... Mario grabs the tired Hope and throws him outside the ring onto Harry!

"OH JEEZ! Mario just took out the referee, how is that great, Drake?!" Asked Josh as Drake happily sighs in admiration.

Hope is exhausted as he slides back into the ring... Mario then stalks him, he grabs him for a Fisherman Suplex... But in mid-lift, Hope falls out of Mario's grip, he grabs the arm and Mario and whips him to the ropes and on the bounce back, kicks Mario in the gut...

...He lifts Mario up and locks him up...

"Oh boy, oh boy, Mario will be judged by heaven!" Said Josh excitedly.

No, please, MARIO!" Yells Drake in concern.

...Mario counters with a Headscissors Takedown! Hope is down as Mario suddenly grabs him from behind in a Full Nelson, he trips Hope so they both fall forward, Hope face crashes into the mat as Mario grins... MARIO FINALE (Full Nelson Facebuster)! Hope bounces off the mat onto his back as Mario climbs the top rope... Mario does a little taunt before leaping as high as he can for a Super Mario Splash... Hope suddenly kips-up to his feet and lashes out his leg...

"Wait a minute...!" Starts Josh.

**...DOSE OF LIGHT to the still flying Mario! **

"OH MY LORD! Hope nearly kicked Mario's head off his goddamn shoulders!" Screamed Josh as Drake's jaw drops to the floor.

Mario is folded up like a accordion as Hope is on his knees panting in exhaustion... Hope eventually climbs to the ring apron... Mario stumbles to his feet, extremely groggy and dazed... Hope springboards and... SPRINGBOARD FLYING FOREARM SMASH! Hope slaps the mat in adrenaline!

"Hope is catching his second wind! Mario just ate all of Hope's forearm!" Said Josh, shaking in excitement.

"Yuck, likely doesn't taste nice..." Said Drake with a disgusted look.

Hope climbs the top rope as Harry Tipper comes back from La-La Land... Hope screams to the crowd as Mina starts clapping... They clap as Hope dives off the top turnbuckle, spins 630 degrees... Mario rolls out-of-the-way...

...But Hope lands on his feet!

"MY GOD! Hope just defyed gravity!" Said Drake in a slightly impressed tone.

Hope holds his ankle in pain...

"Wait a minute, I think Hope have hurt his ankle..." Said Josh in a concerned tone.

Mario then grabs the stumbling Hope onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style... He stomps around the ring before rolling forward with a full head of steam! NINTENDOZER! Hope screams in pain as Mina gasps in shock. Mario gives a sick grin as he pins Hope, the dazed Harry Tipper climbs into the ring slowly... He starts the count...

"Off the injured ankle, Mario slams Hope down, so I'm afraid this is..." Begins Drake.

1... "GAME!" Started Drake as Josh is shaking in excitement.

...

2... "SET!" Continued Drake as Mina starts clapping for Hope, trying to wake him.

...

KICK OUT!? Mario holds his head in frustration as he yells in despair.

"OH MY! Hope kicks out of the Nintendozer, Mario's famed finishing move!" Exclaims Josh in shock.

Drake punches the table in anger.

"Mario, hit 'em again!" Coaches Drake to the likely not listening Mario.

Mario picks Hope up and tries a Mario Finale... Hope counters by whipping Mario, chest first into the turnbuckle! Mario wheezes in pain as Hope follows up with a giant Back Suplex Side Slam! Mario arches his back in pain as Hope gets rollin'... Hope then strikes the plumber with two Clotheslines followed by a Spinning Neckbreaker! Hope is fired up as he jumps to the top rope... Hope dives with his elbow as people take pictures! He lands the Flying Elbow Drop! Mario gasps in pain as Hope now stalks Mario... Mario stumbles to his feet... Hope spins him around...

...He boots Super Mario in the gut, he lifts him up and traps him...

"No way Mario can escape, Hope has him locked up!" Screams Josh in anticipation.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Chants Drake in despair as Hope falls forward.

HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT! Mario is completely limp as Hope screams in energy... He climbs the top rope, RVD-style... He's about to jump... When the lights turn out...

* * *

The titantron shows a man... He's sitting in a darkened room... He's speaking plain gibberish... The light is showing none of his body.

"H-Hope... Th-he... Hedgehog...? Hehehehehehehehehe..." Muttered the strange figure. he begins to sing a tiny tune.

"Tick tock, the gates fall, tick tock, insanity rises, tick tock, the beginning of the end is near!" Cackled the insane figure. He resumes chanting.

"Tick tock, in three weeks, tick tock, I'LL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe..." Laughed the madman as the camera goes back to the ring...

* * *

"What was that about...?!" Exclaimed Josh in fear.

Hope is confused as he gets ready to jump but he sees Mario ain't there... Hope is shocked...

...MARIO NAILS A ROPE-AIDED KICK TO THE SKULL! Hope stumbles around before getting crotched on the turnbuckle!

"Oh dear, hehehe... Hope won't be havin' any kids soon!" Said Drake in a sick manner.

Mario the climbs to the same top rope... He loads the shocked and hurt Hope onto his shoulders... He screams... "I'M YOUR CHAMPION FOR LIFE!"

_**HE DIVES FROM THE TOP-ROPE AND NEARLY BREAKS HOPE IN HALF WITH THE TOP-ROPE**** NINTENDOZER!**_

Hope is completely unconscious as Mario drapes an arm over Hope's broken body... Harry Tipper drops down onto his stomach and starts the count!

"Mario took advantage, DAMN IT ALL! NOT THIS WAY! NOT AFTER THAT KIND OF MATCH!" Exclaimed Josh in anger.

"Sorry Hope, my dear boy... But this is...

1...

...

..."GAME!" Started Drake as the crowd counted.

...

2...

...

..."SET!" Continued Drake.

...

3! "...AND MATCH!" Finished Drake as the crowd rains Mario with thunderous boos.

_**"You can hate me now, but I won't stop now..."**_

_**("Hate Me Now" starts playing again to the boos of the crowd.)**_

Pacman frowns as he begins announcing.

"The winner of the match and the #60 entrant in the Rumble Royal... SUPER MARIO! The stipulation also makes Hope #1..." Announces Pacman as Mario gets up, he starts running around the ring, chanting "YES!" as the crowd chants "NO!"

"NO! This can't be right! Mario just fuckin' stole the win in our opening show! Hope got distra-" Josh is interrupted by Drake.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Well, he should've concentrated on our beloved Mario, just goes to show that Sarge is right! The red's do always win, I WANNA JOIN THE REDS!" Said Drake with a huge shit-eating grin.

"Your unbelieveable..." Muttered Josh as Drake's smile threatens to break his face in half.

"Thank you, I do try..." Said Drake as if he won the Omega Championship.

Mario slides out the ring to thunderous boos... He looks to the camera... "One down, 58 to go!" Said Mario in confidence and exhaustion. Mina helps the depressed Hope up as he looks at Mario and the titantron.

* * *

The cameras go backstage as Team 2D are shown getting ready... Jerry is just lookin' at himself in the mirror when Tom slaps his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, you ready for ANOTHER Duos title win!?" Yells Tom in energy as Jerry looks crest fallen, Tom sees this.

"What's lil' buddy?" Asks Tom in a concerned voice.

"It's just what Jason Krueger said on UCA... Are we really meant to be a team? Internet nerds are saying I should retire while you go for the Omega Title..." Starts Jerry.

**_*SLAP!*_**

Tom has just slapped Jerry across the jaw.

"Jerry, if you ever, ever say that again, I will personally kick your nuts so hard you piss blood for the rest of your life! WE'RE THE GREATEST TAG TEAM IN FICTIONAL WRESTLING! WE ARE BETTER MEN THAN ED & GIN! WE ARE THE BETTER WRESTLERS... And that's the bottom line and no freaky lizard/hedgehog hybrid is going to change that!" Said Tom in rage.

Jerry looks at his fist and clenches it...

"YOUR RIGHT! Let's go make history!" Screams Jerry as they both run out the door running over the interviewer, Tommy Pickles...

"Ouch..." Muttered Tommy.

* * *

_**PART 1! PART 1! PART 1! Hope You Liked. See You Next Chapter.**_

_**P.S No, The Mystery, Insane Guy Is None Of My OC's... I've Got Jason/Connor In Enough Companies. I Swear, I'm NOT LYING.**_


	20. Bad Blood 2012 Part 2

_***Wearing Gangster Gear* YO! YO! YO! WWE-PG-HATAH IN THE SHIZZLE! WHASSUP HOMIES!?**_

_**Jokes Aside, Sorry For The EXTREMELY Long Delay, My Computer Had A Virus That Nearly Killed My Stories & Account.**_

* * *

The crowd is clapping and chanting "TEAM 2D!" at Tom and Jerry's newfound spirit, one fan holds up a sign that says... "Team 2D, Dreams do come true!"...

"Here we are folks, Team 2D wants these Duos titles, they NEED these Duos titles! There the best tag team out of every tag team in ANY company, rumor is that their aiming to become "Tag Team Of The Year" at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards this year!" Said Josh, fired up for the next match.

"Well, they have tough competion in the forms of other great tag teams, like Van and Corey of PCUW, The Elric Bros of UCA, WWE: Animated and AWF! They need to put 110% into tonight's match!" Says Drake.

The lights go out as the crowd murmers

_**"I ignite, so hold on, 'cause we're about to light it up!"**_

_**("Light It Up" By Rev Theory plays to massive cheers as the crowd continues the chants, the lights turn Orange as two Red spotlights shine on the ramp.)**_

Tom and Jerry walk onto the ramp, wearing black torn off sleeve T-Shirts that has a picture of a bloody corpse going through a flaming table as Jerry and Tom's face is shadowed behind the picture... They both walk to opposite ends of the ramp and raise the "V" sign to the fans as they cheer loudly in response. They then run back to each other and give each other a high-five causing a Red Kane-like explosion behind them! They then walk down to the ring, bumping their heads to the music and slapping hands with fans... Jerry slides into the ring while Tom climbs onto the apron and jumps over the top rope... They walk to the middle of the ring and scream, in unison... "LET'S LIGHT IT UP!"

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UWE Duos Championships! Introducing first, the challenngers, from New York City, at a combined weight of 399 pounds... They are the team of Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse... TEAM 2D!" Announces Pacman as Tom and Jerry shake hands with the announcer who they wrestled with in the old days.

"A few days ago on Brawl, Tom defeated Ed by... Get this, SUBMISSION! Tom pulled out a mixed martial arts hold known as a D'arce Choke, a move that rendered the Insane Giant helpless and forced him to submit for the first time in his crazy career..." Said Josh, explaining the situation.

"Tom and Jerry told me earlier today that they have been training under UFC Fighter, Frank Mir's watchful eye, they want the gold they define and they'll do ANYTHING to get them..." Said Drake, ominously.

_**"Y'all gon' make me lose my mind  
up in HERE, up in here"**_

**_("Lose My Mind" By DMX plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos. The lights go acid green.)_**

Ed and Gin walk out as Ed giggles insanely as Gin keeps a stoic look plastered on his face. Gin points at Tom and Jerry and slices his finger across his throat, signaling Team 2D's end... Ed then pulls two Uzi's out his pocket and fires them into the air as Green pyro goes off behind him as Gin calms him down... They both walk to the ring and enter it as Ed tries to attack Team 2D, Gin stops him and drags him to their corner as Team 2D narrows their eyes at the opposing team.

"...And their opponents, from Woodcrest, Maryland, at a total combined weight of 464 pounds, they are the UWE Duos champions, Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy... ED & GIN!" Said Pacman as Gin crosses his arms while Ed laughs like a madman.

"These men, gangster from Woodcrest, they deal with very dangerous stuff, stuff that I shall not mention due to younger audiences!" Said Josh like a Right To Censor member.

"Aw c'mon, lighten up and have some fun, there gonna learn it sooner or later but DUDE! Team 2D is burning for revenge due to Ed & Gin's clever way of keepin' the gold back at Armageddon..." Said Drake before Josh cut him off.

"CLEVER!?" Exclaims Josh.

Drake ignores him and continues... "Anyway, Team 2D beat three other teams to earn this shot at the champs, it's time to see whether they can make it or break it!" Finishes Drake.

_**(The bell rings as Tom and Gin start out...)**_

Tom approaches Gin who quickly kicks him in thigh, Tom is unfazed as Gin slaps on a headlock... Tom powers Gin up for a Back Suplex but Gin flips out and sweeps Tom's legs out from underneath him, sending him to the mat! Tom arches his back in pain as Gin bounces off the ropes... He jumps for an Elbow Drop and he nails it! Gin pins Tom; 1... Tom throws him off easily! Gin picks Tom up and nails a Mongolian Chop followed by a Irish Whip into the corner, Tom holds his chest in pain as he hits the turnbuckle, chest first! Gin rolls him up, School Boy-style; 1... Tom Kicks out! Gin jumps to the top rope and measures Tom for a Missile Dropkick... Tom casually walks out the way as Gin crashes to the mat painfully. Tom pushes the smaller man into an empty corner before nailing a Lightning quick jab to the jaw followed by Tom grabbing him for a Vertical Suplex, Gin swings his legs wildly and drops behind Tom, he attempts a German Suplex on the cat... Tom elbows Gin in the face before grabbing his neck... He tries a Chokeslam but Ed punches Tom's head from behind as Gin falls to the mat, fit as a fiddle. Gin runs at the hurt Tom and nails a One Handed Bulldog! Jerry stomps the steel steps to try to get Tom moving...

"Oooh... Tom's in trouble in the starting seconds of the match!" Said Drake as Jerry scowls at Ed.

Gin scowls at Tom before dragging him to his feet and tagging in Ed... The lift Tom into the air and slam him down with a Double Suplex! Ed laughs and picks Tom up... Tom sits out for a Sit-Down Jawbreaker on Ed, stunning him! Tom then grabs Ed's head and nails a Cutter! Ed bounces off the mat onto his back as Tom climbs the top rope... He attempts to do a Diving Crossbody... Ed grabs Tom in mid-air and throws him overhead with a Fallaway Slam! Ed then mounts Tom and smashes his fist into the skull of Tom, eight times before the referee pulls him off... Tom stands up in the corner as Ed charges at him... Tom dodges Ed as he crashes chest first into the turnbuckle! Tom then hooks Ed up and drives him down with a STO! Both men are down at the referee counts.

"Tom nailed a desperation STO there, but I think he couldn't take the shock of his own move, he's down too!" Said Josh analyzing the situation.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Tom gets up, 6, 7, Ed gets up as him and Tom trade fists! Ed whips Tom to the ropes as Gin enters the ring... Jerry gets a blind tag on Tom without Gin and Ed noticing... Gin sweeps Tom's legs while Ed Clotheslines him, turning him inside out like an accordian! Tom is KO'ed as Jerry climbs the top rope... Ed and Gin turn around as Jerry jumps off the top rope and strikes them both with a Double Flying Lariat! Ed and Gin are down, Jerry pins Ed; 1... 2... Ed just kicks out as Tom and Gin roll outside the ring... Jerry nails a Jumping Knee Drop to Ed's head! Jerry taunts for the crowd as Ed stumbles to his feet... Jerry leaps at Ed and takes him down with a sudden Hurricanrana! Jerry is fired up as he climbs the top rope... He looks down at Ed before diving off the top rope and nailing a Diving Splash! Jerry pins Ed, hooking the leg!

"Perfect looking splash by the mouse of Team 2D!" Said Josh in a impressed fashion.

"Meh, I've seen better..." Said Drake in a very unimpressed fashion as Gin slides into the ring.

1... 2... Gin stops the count!

Gin picks Jerry up suddenly as Tom enters the ring... Tom nails a Flying Forearm Smash to Gin to get him to release Jerry! Ed gets up as Jerry stumbles to his feet... Ed picks him up for Ground Zero but Jerry falls behind Ed and hooks his head... Jerry falls backward and nails a Reverse DDT! Ed is laid out as Jerry pins again; 1... 2... Ed kicks out! Jerry is growing slightly angry as he goes to the apron... He waits for the dizzy Ed to stand as he leaps from the apron and springboards... POW! Ed nearly takes Jerry's head off with a Throat Punch! Jerry is coughing like crazy as Ed pins him!

"Oh dear god, Jerry must have blood gush-" Started Drake before being interrupted,.

"Too much information!" Said Josh in a disgusted manner as Tom climbs the top rope, Gin is dazed outside the squared circle.

1... 2... Tom breaks it up for a Diving Double Foot Stomp to Ed's back!

Ed glares at the cat before grabbing him onto his shoulders... He gives the crowd the middle finger as he goes for the move... Jerry pulls Tom to safety! They both kick Ed in the gut as they whip him to the ropes... Tom lifts him into the air while Jerry attempts to catch him... Gin tackles Jerry to interrupt the move!

"CHAOS! HAHAHAHAHA! CHAOS!" Laughed Drake in a maniacal fashion as Josh rolls his eyes.

The referee eventually restores order by sending Tom and Gin to the right corners.

"...And order has been restored..." Said Josh as Drake hangs his head in despair.

Jerry goes wild on Ed as soon as order is restored, smashing his elbow into Ed's chest three times before following up with a sudden whip to the ropes... Jerry grabs Ed and with a suprising show of strength, slams him down with a Double A Spinebuster! Ed arches his back in pain as Jerry springboards off the ropes and nails a Springboard Leg Drop! Ed gasps in pain as Jerry drags him to his feet. He locks the head and tries a Cross Rhodes but Ed pushes him off, mid-spin causing Jerry to stumble... Ed then grabs Jerry in electric chair position... Gin enters the ring as the crowd boos...

"Look, look, look! Ed and Gin going to retain the gold!" Said Drake shaking Josh by the shoulders.

...They attempt The Terror Attack (Ed lifts them in an Electric Chair hold, drops them forward into a Codebreaker like double knee attack from Gin)...

"HEY! TOM!" Said Josh shoving Drake off him.

...Tom rushes in and dropkicks Ed's leg out from underneath him causing Jerry to drop down and use the momentum to hit a Hurricanrana on Gin sending him shoulder first into the steel post! Tom Clotheslines the stumbling Ed outside the ring, the momentum sending them both out! Jerry meanwhile stalks Gin from behind as he comes out of the turnbuckle, grasping his shoulder in pain... Jerry runs at Gin but Gin nails a Savate Kick to knock Jerry for a loop, Gin climbs the top rope and...

...NAILS THE DIZZY JERRY WITH THE UNKNOWN UNKNOWN!

"OH DEAR LORD! An awesome counter by Gin leads to Jerry being knocked out of his fur!" Exclaimed Drake.

Jerry is out cold as Gin quickly pins him, hooking both legs!

1...

...

2...

...

Tom comes out of nowhere and breaks the count! The crowd goes wild!

"Where the hell did Tom come from?! I was sure tha-" Screamed Josh before he looked at Ed's slightly dizzy body. "Never mind." Muttered Josh quickly.

Tom goes to his corner as the two legal men get up... Gin attempts to whip Jerry to the ropes, but Jerry springboards off the ropes and lands behind Gin... Jerry attempts a Mouse Trap (Cobra Clutch Bulldog)...

...Gin fights out by flipping Jerry over his shoulder! Jerry arches his back in pain as Gin grabs an arm and locks on a Cross Armbreaker! Tom tries to enter the ring but a low blow by Ed stops him, referee never saw it!

...Jerry is squirming in agonizing pain as Gin is apparently lookin' to break the arm...

...Jerry eventually stands up with Gin in his grip as he nails a Modified Powerbomb! The referee checks on Gin as Jerry bounces off the ropes... Ed is on the apron, beer bottle in hand...

_***CRASH***_

...Ed just broke the damn bottle over Jerry's skull... Gin is playing possum as he kips-up! Gin lifts Jerry onto his shoulders... He spins his body by his legs and grabs him in Cutter position mid-spin...

...GIN AND JUICE (TKO)! Jerry bounces off the mat onto his back as Gin covers him! Hooking the leg!

"Jerry, my wee mouse... This is..." Starts Drake as Josh sighed.

1...

"GAME!" Started Drake.

...

...

2...

"SET!" Continues Drake.

...

...

NO! Jerry just gets the shoulder up!

"ACK! Stupid mouse, you broke my catchphrase!" Said Drake, slightly pissed off.

"Team 2D will not die, they want those titles, they need those titles!" Said Josh in an excited manner.

Gin is in shock that Jerry kicked out of getting his face getting driven to the floor... Gin then stalks Jerry for another Savate Kick... Jerry ducks the kick and nails Gin with a Roundhouse Kick that makes him stumble... Jerry then whips Gin to the ropes and catches him with a Spinning Wheel Kick on the bounce back! Jerry then stumbles to his corner and finally tags in Tom to a thunderous ovation! Tom rushes into the ring and picks Gin up... He slams him down quickly with a Oklahoma Slam! Gin yells out in pain as he finds himself pinned; 1... 2... Kick out! Tom then continues his roll with a the attempt of a Powerslam... Gin slips out and nails a Arm Drag... Tom stumbles to his feet as Gin nails a Sudden Enzuigiri! Tom is dazed but standing as Gin attempts to whip him to the ropes... Tom grabs the arm, mid-whip and pulls him into a MASSIVE Clothesline that nearly decapitated him! Tom grins an huge grin as he drags Gin to his feet... He yells to the crowd... He lifts him up and loads him up for War Of The Whiskers (Shellshock)... He runs for it, Gin again slips out as Tom walks right into a fist from Ed!

"OH JEEZ! Tom forgot about Ed!" Exclaims Josh.

"How can you forget a lunatic like Ed?" Asks Drake.

Tom is dazed as Gin tags out to Ed... Ed immediately boots the dizzy Tom in the skull! Ed ascends the top rope... The crowd knows what's coming and boo him... Ed scowls and screams... "WHAT THE FUCK Y'ALL STARIN' AT!?"... Ed nails the Bullet Shot (Diving Headbutt), crashing his head into Tom's!

"FUCK! As if Ed's brain wasn't damaged enough!" Said Josh.

Ed gets up like nothing happend as Tom rolls to the corner in pain... Bad Idea, Ed runs at the corner, uses the ropes to jump... VET HET (Swagger Bomb)! Tom coughs in pain as Ed then goes to the center of the ring. Tom rises in the corner... Ed runs at him for a Stinger Splash... Tom moves out-of-the-way as Ed crashes, chest first! Tom pushes Ed into Gin as Jerry enters the ring, Gin has fallen off the apron due to the collision with Ed, Tom whips the dazed and confused Ed to the ropes and hoists him into the air... Jerry catches him on the way down...

_**NON-STOP VIOLENCE!**_ Ed goes limp as Tom drops down for a pin! Harry Tipper drops onto his stomach and counts!

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Team 2D is gonna make history again!" Shouts Josh, shaking with excitement.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

_**ED JUST KICKS** **OUT!**_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, BRO!? Exclaims Josh in a Zack Ryder-like fashion.

"VERY! Ed just kicked out of Team 2D's best move!" Yells Drake in shock.

Tom is now slapping the mat in fury with tears nearly forming out of frustration! Tom roars in anger before picking Ed up... Gin gets on the apron and... Holds his knee? The referee takes a concerned look at Gin...

...Ed knees Tom in the balls!

Tom yelps in agony as Jerry yells in protest! Gin suddenly stops acting as he runs at Jerry and Spears him off the apron! The referee saw nothing! Ed lifts the injured Tom into the air as Gin gets into position... Ed drops Tom, face first onto Gin's knees...

_**TERROR ATTACK!**_ Tom is totally unconscious and now bleeding as Ed drapes an arm over Tom... Gin then nails a Corkscrew Plancha onto the recovering Jerry! Harry counts!

_**"THIS MUST BE GAME, SET AND MATCH!"**_ Screams Drake as he starts pulling his hair.

1...

...

2...

...

_**NO! **_Tom just kicks out in the nick of time!

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" Screams both commentators as they're both very into the match.

"THIS MATCH RULES! THIS MATCH RULES! THIS MATCH RULES!" Chants the crowd as Gin shakes his head in anger, Ed is punching the mat in anger.

Ed picks Tom up again as Gin goes to the apron...

...Ed whips Tom to the empty corner... Ed runs at him, Tom twists his legs and strikes Ed with a Pendulum Kick! Gin tries to attack the still hanging Tom but a revived Jerry quickly chops his legs out from underneath him! Tom mouths... "Thanks" to Jerry as he accends the top rope... Tom leaps at Ed and grabs his neck... DIVING BLOCKBUSTER!

"Awesome Diving Blockbuster!" Comments Josh.

Ed is down and out as Tom covers him; 1... 2... KICK OUT! Tom groans in anger as he picks Ed up again... Tom tries to kick Ed in the gut but Ed grabs his legs from under him and locks on the Boston Crab! Tom screams in pain! Jerry sees the trouble and quickly breaks it with a Martial Arts Kick to Ed's jaw!

"MULTIPLE saves here folks, will they ever stop?" Said Drake in awe of the energy of the match.

Ed stumbles at Team 2D load him up... They attempt the Aided Brainbuster but Ed drops down and Suplexes them both! Everybody is down due to exhaustion... Ed eventually comes to and pins Tom; 1... 2... KICK OUT AGAIN!? Both teams are tired and frustrated as Jerry rolls out of the ring... Tom and Ed get up... They trade lazy, tired chops... Until Tom wakes up and nails a Mongolian Chop that reddens Ed's chest! Tom jumps for a Corkscrew Calf Kick but ducks... Tom tries again for an attack in the form of a Clothesline but Ed counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker!

"These teams have gave it their all..." Said Josh clapping quietly.

Ed gets up and sees Gin unconscious, he calls the referee over as they check Gin... "WAKE UP, MOTHAFUCKA!"... Yells Ed as Team 2D grab... A table and lighter fluid? Jerry places the table back under... Tom takes the lighter fluid ... Gin wakes up and goes to the apron, ordering Ed to attack Tom... Ed picks Tom up Gorilla Press-style...

Tom has the lighter fluid in hand... But the ref can't see it due to how Ed is placed... Gin tries to enter the ring but Jerry cuts him off with a Running Knee Smash! Gin flys off the apron, going spine first into the table! Referee, Harry Tipper looks at him as Tom falls off of Ed's hands... He takes the lighter fluid and pours it all over him!

"AW! What the fuck, man?!" Screams the blinded Ed.

Tom takes advantage with a boot to the gut, Jerry enters the ring as **_Tom lights Ed's coat on__ fire!_**

"O-OH MY GOD! He's on fire!" Screams Drake as Team 2D whip him to the ropes... The fire is spreading as Tom hoists him into the air...

Jerry grabs the head, mid-fall...

..._**NON-STOP VIOLENCE CONNECTING!** _They both stomp Ed to put the fire out before Tom pins Ed! Jerry runs and does a Suicide Dive on a would be interfering Gin...

"NOOOOOO! It's gonna be..." Starts Drake in a panicked fashion.

Referee drops down and counts...

1...

"G-GAME!" Stammers Drake for a start.

...

...

...

2...

"SSSEEEETTTT..." Said Drake hoping for a kick out.

...

...

...

**_3!_**

"AND... OH MY GOD... MATCH! MATCH!" Screams Drake in terror.

_**(The bell rings as Tom and Jerry hug in realization!)**_

The music can't be heard as the crowd is going absolutely crazy with cheers! Harry Tipper gets the titles from the Time Keeper... He gives the titles to the winning team of Tom and Jerry! Tom sinks to his knees, crying in joy! Jerry falls over onto his back, laughing in happiness.

"Here are your winners... And the NNNNEEEEWWWWW! UWE Duos champions; TOM CAT, JERRY MOUSE... TTTEEEAAAAMMMM 2DDDDDDD!" Said Pacman in a long-ass announcement.

"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT! TEAM 2D ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Screams Josh in joy.

Drake's jaw is on the floor in shock of this victory.

Ed rolls out the ring as medical staff come to see Ed and Gin, they get Ed onto a stretcher as two medics help Gin up the ramp...

"In our first title match of the night, the titles have changed hands! Is this an omen of things to come later tonight?!" Said Josh who was jumping up and down from adrenaline.

* * *

_**(Backstage, Abel's Locker Room)**_

Abel's locker room has the lights out as Abel sits on a throne made of bones... Azazel is on his left side while Slender Man is on his right... Iori is on his knees in front of him, praying... Abel looks at the screen... There is a faint acid green light.

"Next, our plan to control UWE... Get's underway... My subjects, It is time... For the movement of the followers... Ambrose... Much blood will be shed in our match, the arena will be filled with the pungent stinch of your burning flesh, we Damaged Rejects will claim another victim and the starving fowls of the night will rejoice as they fill their stomachs with scraps of burnt tissue that shall fall from your body in the following match..." Said Abel as he rises from his throne and walks out the room with Azazel and Slender Man following... Iori takes a glance at the camera...

"Hehehehehe... Don't look out your window home viewers, we're there, you just haven't noticed yet..." Said Iori creepily before he leaves as well...

* * *

_**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I DID IT! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, READ & REVIEW! PM IF YOU CAN'T REVIEW!**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	21. Bad Blood 2012 Part 3

_**Here's The Next Chapter, My Brotha's And Sista's From Multipe Other Motha's!**_

* * *

_**(Connor's Office.)**_

The GM is in his comfy chair, enjoying a can of Pepsi and resting his legs up, chatting on Twitter with other companies...

A knock is heard at the door...

"Not answering that, last time somebody came in, I fell over painfully..." Muttered Connor in annoyance.

The knock continues...

"Come back, later!" Shouts Connor.

This time, the door is kicked open, this scares Connor as he falls backward and out of his chair...

"OH COME ON!" Exclaims Connor as New UWE divas, Ivory Foxxin & Raven The Hedgechida walked through the door, they both grimace at the fallen GM.

"Ouch, sorry bout that Mr. Jobling, It's just, ever since we were signed to this company, we have seen no action, no promos or matches!" Said Raven in a slightly ticked off tone of voice.

Ivory sighed.

"Yeah, could we, please, please, please get a chance to prove ourselves soon..." Said Ivory putting puppy dog eyes to full effect.

Connor gasps in horror.

"Uh oh, puppy dog eyes, I SURRENDER! YOU WIN! You both have a match tomorrow night on Brawl..." Started Connor as both girls smiles and begin to leave the room.

Connor smirks.

"...Against each other!" Finishes Connor as Raven and Ivory look at each other.

"May the best woman win?" Said Raven softly.

"You bet." Said Ivory as they hugged and left with a smile.

Connor gets back into his chair and smiles himself as he leans back...

"I love this company..." Muttered Connor before...

...He fell out his chair again...

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!" Screams Connor before he is cut off by the camera returning to the ring.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next match will likely open the gates of hell, two of the most intimidating competitors in the UWE face off in an Inferno Match..." Said Josh quietly.

The camera returns to the ring as multiple UWE staff are getting the ring ready for the Inferno Match that is coming up next, the fans are still crazy over Team 2D's title win over Ed & Gin as Pacman brings the mic to his lips...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Deadly Games Semi-Final Inferno Match! The only way to win is to set your opponent on fire... It is also for the UWE Galaxy championship!" Announces Pacman as the crowd cheers.

Purple Kane-like pyro goes off as music begins to play.

_**"Come To Daddy**_  
_**I want your soul,**_  
_**I will eat your soul."**_

_**("Isopropanol" By Aphex Twin plays to a mixed reaction as the lights turn a faint purple.)**_

Thomas Ambrose comes out onto the ramp with Ashley, he looks around the arena, getting a good look around... Ambrose raises both fists into the air before walking down to the ring, beating his chest like an animal. He enters the ring and climbs the top rope, he slams his fist into his chest a couple more times before coming down and resting in the nearest corner... He then sits down, waiting for his demonic opponent. Ashley casts a concerned look at Thomas.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Parts Unknown, weighing 198 pounds and standing at 6'2... Being accompanied to the ring by Ashley Mesnard, he prevailed over Ace Wolfson to make it here... "UWE's Worst Nightmare"... THOMAS AMBROSE!" Announces Pacman as Thomas keeps a stoic and emotionless look on his face.

"Well, this match has been labeled as a psychologicaly disturbed person vs what is perhaps a being of darkness..." Said Josh, taking a scared glance at the will be flaming ring.

"Which one's which?!" Said Drake in a scared fashion.

_***GONG! GONG!***_

The lights go out as the music plays...

_**"Come on inside. We've been waiting some time.  
You know we try to be kind. Just don't step out of line  
or you will pay the price.  
Don't waste our time or it's the firing line."**_

_**("Undertaker's Ministry Theme (Cover)" By Traumatosis as thunder and lightning cackle. The crowd is silent...)**_

The always menacing Abel steps out from backstage as dark green smoke fills the arena, he's wearing a long dark green/black cult robe with his UWE Galaxy title around his waist as the hood obscures his face from view, the other members are wearing similar robes except Slender Man who still has his trademark look, They look around the arena as the dark green smoke is still pouring into the arena... They all begin to walk down the ramp as Iori prays to his god, Abel... Azazel growls at some fans as they cower in fear, one man screams in terror at the sight of the monster... Slender Man keeps on looking at young children as chills go down their spines... The four enter the ring as the smoke has now filled the whole arena... Abel grabs his hood and pulls it back as the smoke disappears and thunder crashes... The other Damaged Rejects leave the ring and stay ringside...

"...And his opponent, also from Parts Unknown, weighing 226 pounds and standing at 6'9... Being accompanied to the ring by the Damaged Rejects, he prevailed over Daisuke Namikawa to get here... He is the reigning and defending UWE Galaxy champion and the leader of the Damaged Rejects... Alexander "Abel" Belison!" Announces Pacman as even he is sweating at Abel's presence.

"R-Remember, ladies and gentlemen, this match is for the Galaxy title as well, but I think these two just wanna kill each other!" Stammered Drake as the Damaged Rejects look at him.

"True, true... We'll see if Thomas can end Abel's rain of terror... But speaking of Abel... Whatever happened to Elicura?!" Asked Josh.

"Tch, I'm glad the prick's gone... Good riddance!" Said Drake happily as Josh sighed.

_**(The bell rings as the UWE Staff set fire to the sides!)**_

Thomas looks around as Abel grabs his throat! Thomas easily breaks the grip as they go into a tie-up! There both pushing with a ton of strength but it's a deadlock as neither wrestler is giving up! Thomas elbows Abel in the face and goes for a DDT... Abel pushes him off to the ropes... Thomas grinds his feet into the floor to avoid the ropes and the fire as he runs back to Abel... Abel catches him and slams him down with a sudden Powerslam! Thomas arches his back in pain as Abel slashes his throat with his thumb... He picks Ambrose up for a Blackout but Thomas breaks free and kicks Abel in the thigh... He then Russian Legsweeps Abel to the canvas! Abel is down as Thomas takes and risk and climbs the top rope... Abel stumbles to his feet as Thomas dives... MISSILE DROPKICK! Abel is sent back down as Thomas let's off a scream! Ambrose goes to throw Abel into the fire but Abel reverses it into a Spinning Neckbreaker!

"These two are going to send each other to hell! I know that and it's only been the first minute!" Said Josh as the two wrestlers trade fists on the canvas.

Abel picks Ambrose up and Gorilla Press Slams him down to the mat with a vengeance! Abel sneers as he picks Ambrose up by his neck... He lifts him high into the air but Ambrose side steps mid-move to break free... Thomas then lashes out his leg to strike the back of Abel's head, stunning him... Thomas then grabs Abel and nails a Full Nelson Bulldog! Ambrose then bounces off the ropes, carefully avoiding the fire and Lou Thesz Presses the stumbling Abel! He then smashes his fist into Abel's skull, ten times!

"This isn't a wrestling match, this is Satan putting his two favorite demons against each other!" Exclaims Drake as blood pours down Abel's face from those fist shots.

Ambrose drags Abel to his feet and throws him into the corner... Abel smashes back first into the corner... Ambrose rushes at him but Abel grabs him, mid-run and nails a Snake Eyes that cracks Thomas' face into the turnbuckle... Abel then grabs Ambrose's throat and lifts him into the air, CHOKESLAM CONNECTS! Abel raises his fist into the air and pulls the tired Ambrose to his feet... Abel tries to Irish Whip Ambrose into the flames but Thomas was playing possum as he pulls Abel into a...

Wait, Abel tries a Clothesline but Ambrose ducks and nails a German Suplex! Ambrose isn't done as he smashes Abel again with a German Suplex! Abel looks KO'ed as Thomas delivers one last German Suplex! Abel is out cold on the mat... Thomas looks down on him... "I'm not finished with you yet!"... Said Thomas as Ashley throws a Steel Chair into the ring...

"Can she do that?!" Asks a shocked Josh.

"No disqualifications, EVERTHING'S LEGAL!" Yelled Drake as Thomas took the steel chair.

Abel rises to his feet as Thomas cracks him between the eyes with a Chair Shot! Abel is down again as Ambrose waits for him to stand again... Thomas then tries to hit the stumbling Abel with the chair but Abel ducks and kicks Ambrose in the gut making him drop the chair... Abel locks on a headlock and drives him skull first onto the steel with a Impaler DDT! Causing a "HOLY SHIT!" chant to break out!

"Oh man! That must have destroyed a couple of Ambrose's brain cells!" Said Josh in horror as Ambrose is down and holdin' his skull in pain.

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into him!" Laughed Drake.

Abel sees the opportunity and attempts to Gorilla Press Thomas to the outside... Ambrose escapes Abel's grip and falls behind him... Abel turns around...

...INTO A MONSTEROUS CLOTHESLINE! Abel does a flip from the impact!

"JESUS CHRIST! Ambrose nearly took Abel's head off!" Yelled Drake as the Damaged Rejects don't even flinch at the sight.

Thomas give off a massive grin seeing Abel down... Thomas yells at Ashley to throw another weapon in... She grabs... A barbed wire black baseball bat? She shrugs and tosses it to Thomas... He swings at the downed Abel but he rolls out the way and kips-up to his feet... He boots Ambrose in the gut and whips him into the corner! Ambrose's spine smashes into the turnbuckle. Abel then runs at him and nails a Running Knee to his cornered chest! Ambrose gasps in pain as he is thrown overhead with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Abel is on a roll as he catches the stumbling Thomas with a Big Boot! Abel does a pray taunt before hooking Ambrose for the Blackout... Thomas escapes and grabs Abel's arm... He takes Abel to the mat with a Single Arm Takedown before locking on a Omplota Crossface! Abel screams in agony as Thomas' powerful arms wrench his neck! Eventually after 5 minutes of no submisson, Thomas picks the injured Abel up and kicks him in the gut... He bends him between his legs and powers him into the air...

...Abel breaks free of the move and drops down in front of Thomas... Abel kicks him in the gut and nails a Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker out of nowhere!

"DOMINANT WHEELBARROW there by Abel! Power, technical, speed... Abel is amazing in that ring, demonic, yet amazing!" Said Josh in a impressed fashion.

Thomas is down as Abel carefully climbs the top rope... He flys towards the now standing Thomas... AND STRIKES HIM WITH A FLYING CLOTHESLINE! Thomas is down as Abel stares at the fire... Abel grabs the hair of Ambrose and tosses him into the fi-WAIT! Ambrose counters with an elbow to the head of Abel, followed by a desparation Russian Legsweep! Thomas then spies the now down Abel and tries a Leg Drop but Abel rolls out-of-the-way! Abel and Thomas then lock up again... Thomas pushes Abel to the ropes and on the bounce back catches Abel with a boot to the gut... He's going to toss him out the ring...

"OH GOD! This won't win Ambrose the match but it'll shatter the spine of Abel!" Screamed Josh as Ambrose got ready to throw...

...Abel slips off the back and turns Ambrose around into a...

...POW! Ambrose suddenly counters and strikes Abel with a Throat Thrust that knocks the air out of him! Abel falls to one knee as Thomas grabs his face and screams in his face... "YOU THINK YOUR DAMAGED!? I'll show you damaged!"... Thomas knees him in the stomach and goes for a Death Driver...

"OH! Here we go, Thomas may just end Abel's reign of terror!" Said Josh, excitedly.

_**...HE NAILS IT WITH AUTHORITY!** _Abel is laid out as Thomas howls to the crowd in intensity! Thomas looks at the Damaged Rejects who are showing absolutely no emotion to Abel's apparent fall... He looks at them, perplexed. Not noticing that...

"What in the name of hell will it take to keep this man down?!" Screams Drake.

...Abel has sat up behind him, he grabs the Bared Wire Baseball Bat... And as soon as Thomas turns around... WHAM! Thomas collapses to the canvas, bleeding very slightly as Abel shows nothing but hate... Abel picks the unconscious Thomas up and whips him to the ropes and catches him on the rebound with a Side Slam Backbreaker! Abel picks the now totally KO'ed Thomas and turns him upside down for a Tombstone Piledriver...

"Oh here we go, the being of darkness is going to bury Ambrose with a Tombstone..." Said Josh, ominously.

...Thomas suddenly reverses the momentum... Escaping the hold and kicking Abel in the gut... Thomas goes for a Stunner but is pushed to the ropes... Thomas grinds his feet into the mat to stop himself from going into the fire... Abel then spins Thomas around and goes for a Snake Eyes into a corner... Thomas breaks free of the grip and pushes Abel into the corner and follows up with a Running Knee! Thomas grabs the tired and exhausted Abel and drags him to the top rope, avoiding spitting fire... He places Abel in suplex position...

"Oh dear lord, Thomas lookin' for it all!" Said Josh.

"Thomas is going to show Abel who's the damaged one!" Says Drake,

Abel suddenly lifts his knee, cracking Ambrose right in the chest, winding him... And while Thomas gasps for air, Abel frees himself from Thomas' grip and throttles him with a right hand...

"Uh oh, shades of his Galaxy title win..." Said Josh as Abel dived with Ambrose in hand...

_**SUPER CHOKESLAM!** **The entire fire around the ring goes crazy like an inferno from the impact!**_

_**"OH DEAR FUCKING LORD! LOOK AT THE FLAMES! THAT FIRE IS WAY TOO HIGH!"**_ Said Josh, panicking.

"The flames? I'm more concerned over Thomas' spine!" Said Drake in concern for Ambrose.

Iori finally shows emotion with a sadistic grin as Abel drags Thomas to his feet... Ambrose is knocked out as Abel picks him up... He motions to throw Thomas into the towering inferno that is the flames...

...He throws Thomas into the inferno!

**_"Your peace is borrowed and now we want it back.  
You know you better not fuck us or we'll fuck you right back.  
You gotta pay the price and you must decide  
if it is worth keeping pain denied."_**

**_("Undertaker's Ministry Theme (Cover)" plays again as the bell rings and the crowd boos the winner.)_**

EMT's run down the ramp with a fire extinguisher as they immediately spray Thomas, desperately trying to put the flames out! Abel is handed the title by Slender Man as the flames die out, Iori also grabs Ashley as the crowd boos him, Azazel also enters the ring with a growl with a mic that he hands to Abel...

"Urm... Here is your winner and moving to the Deadly Games Finals and also still your UWE Galaxy champion... ALEXANDER... "ABEL"... BBBEEEELLLIIISSSSOOOONNN!" Said Pacman as he quickly retreats from the ring.

Ashley tries to escape Iori's grip but he's too strong, Abel brings the mic to his lips as Slender Man exits the ring and approaches Thomas, he grabs the sides of Thomas' head and forces him to look at the other Damaged Rejects...

"Pitiful, truly pitiful Ambrose, you lug this trash to the ring every time you come to spill the blood of your rivals... We have decided to show you how truly pathetic you are emotionally... Call it... "Reality"... Start showing Thomas his reality..." Commands Abel as Iori grabs Ashley's neck and turns her around... He kicks her in the gut and places her in a headlock...

"Oh no, please no, this is not right, it isn't human!" Said Josh, trying to stop them.

...DREAMER DDT! Ashley is planted right on her head! Ashley is totally unresponsive as Ambrose tries to break from Slender Man's grip but he has Ambrose held down tightly.

"STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE!" Screams Ambrose as Abel talks again while Iori picks Ashley's body up...

"This is for the survival of a greater breed, Thomas... Continue the break down of Ambrose's reality!" Said Abel as Iori pushed Ashley's limp body into Azazel's waiting hands... He powers her into the air with ease and holds her there for what seems like eternity...

"OH COME ON! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Screams... Drake!

EVIL STAR! Ashley is likely not waking up anytime soon... Thomas now has tears of anger running down his face...

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! I'LL CUT YOUR HEART OUT!" Exclaims Thomas in pure rage.

Abel keeps a stoic face on and talks one last time... He picks the steel chair up... "Finish it now!" Commands Abel as Azazel picks up the unresponsive body...

...and pushes it into the steel chair, SKULL FIRST! The crowd is near rioting at this point!

"That my dear boy... Is reality, she's holding you down and I'll make sure she never holds you down again... Next step, corruption..." Said Abel quietly as he grabbed Ashley in Blackout-position...

...Until familiar music plays...

**_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_**  
**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_**  
**_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_**  
**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be"_**

**_("Numb" By Linkin Park plays to massive cheers as the lights flicker black and white.)_**

**_Cameron Stevens _**runs from backstage down the ramp into the ring as the Damaged Rejects bail... Slender Man releases Ambrose and follows his stable through the crowd.. Cameron grabs the microphone...

"I've seen enough! Life isn't something you monsters can treat like a toy! You can't just beat the crap out of a defenseless woman! You can't just force her boyfriend to watch her destruction! YOU WON'T EVER AGAIN! I'm still breathing and I'm going to keep the UWE from falling into your hands!" Said Cameron in a fired up fashion.

Meanwhile, Thomas is cradling Ashley's unmoving body, he has a look of rage on his face as he stares at the Damaged Rejects from the ring...

"Cameron Stevens has returned with a vengeance! "The Shadow" won't take this injustice lying down and I'm glad to see somebody stand up for what's right!" Said Josh, proud of Cameron.

"As much as I hate to say it... Cameron barely saves the day..." Muttered Drake as the cameras go backstage... The last thing seen is Abel's eyes, full of rage...

* * *

_**(Backstage, Hallways.)**_

Two UWE staff members are seen talking in the hallway...

"So, Bill, haven't you noticed something recently...?" Asked UWE Staff, Bob.

"No, Bob, why what you hearing?" Asks UWE Staff, Bill.

"That Hellview Devil state that Charlie is in is a danger to us all, is Connor trying to kill us by making us work with him?! That maniac shouldn't even be in the wrestling ring, more like behind bars! I'm going to file a lawsuit!" Said Bob angrily until he pales.

"What?" Questions Bill, not noticing Araya right behind him with a cold, sadistic look.

Araya immediately swings Darline and smashes it into Bill's neck, sending Bill to the ground bleeding! Bob screams in terror, seeing this sight. Araya grabs Bob by the throat and shoves him against the wall, raising him up high.

"Now you listen to me you lil' punk, when you see Michael, tell him that this is what he can expect when I get my hands on him... And some barbed wire... That lil' punk has gone too far! But right now, I got a spoiled brat and a hedgehog with a god-complex to deal with... Later tonight, you're looking at an eleven time UWE Omega champion..." Said Charlie in a quiet menacing manner before he walks away.

Bob sinks to his knees and checks Bill, calling EMT's...

* * *

_**WHOA! I DID IT! Abel Defeats Thomas And Gives Him What He Calls "Reality"... But Then Cameron Arrives, Making An Enemy Out Of The Damaged Rejects...**_

_**Plus, The Hellview Devil Is On The Loose, If You See Him...**_

_**RUN BITCH! RUN! DON'T STOP! RUN BITCH, RUN!**_

**_Jokes Aside, Read, Review And PM If You Can't._**


	22. Bad Blood 2012 Part 4

_**Hahahahahahaha! Nice To See My Reviews Climbing Again, Here You Go, You Blood Thirsty UWE Mutants!**_

* * *

Tables, ladders and chairs are being set up as the camera returns to the ring, the crowd is loving the PPV as they chant UWE's signature chant... "UWE FOREVER!"... Pacman steps into the ring with his microphone...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is a tables, ladders and chairs, Deadly Games Semi-Final match... And it is for, the UWE X-Treme championship!" Announces Pacman as the crowd cheers wildly.

"TLC, folks, two Blazing Wolves members toss their friendship aside for this one match, both men want to go to the finals, both men want a chance to become UWE Omega champion and both men are willing to fall off ladders, go through tables and endure chair shots for that one shot!" Said Josh, ominously.

_"You think you know me?"_

_**"On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind"**_

_**("Metalingus" By Alter Bridge plays to a VERY mixed reaction as the lights go crazy, flickering between red and black!)**_

Ichigo Kurosaki steps out with his Tensa Zangetsu Bankai attire on, he is wearing his X-Treme title over his shoulder as he looks over the crowd... He spins Tensa Zangetsu blade before releasing a Getsuga Tensho blast into the air, causing red and black spirit energy to rain all over the arena... He then Flash Steps to the ring and slides on, he goes to the ropes and shakes them a bit, getting fired up! Kurosaki looks all around the arena with a smirk as the crowd continues their mixed reaction...

"Introducing first, from Karakura Town, Japan, weighing 185 pounds and standing at 5'10... He prevailed over Marcus King to get here... He is the "Rated-R Reaper" and the current, reigning and defending UWE X-Treme champion... Ladies and gentlemen, this is... ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Said Pacman as Kurosaki placed his blade at ringside.

"This man is controversy personified! Nobody knows what to think of this man, the current X-Treme champion! First, he issues a challenge to Mason Stone for the title, insulting Mason... Stone would then cost Kurosaki his match with Azure leading to the match at Armageddon where Ichigo would beat Mason to the point of referee stoppage... The next week, he get's involved in the Deadly Games and soon after, defeats Marcus King, making him quit in a "I Quit" match... Then Mason Stone is, for one word, resurrected... All these events! Kurosaki better keep his eyes on the prize!" Said Josh in one breath, explaining everything!

"Man, take a breather why don't you..." Said Drake, taken back by Josh's explanation.

**_"Modest to the top - modest at the top_**  
**_Modest past the top - still modest past the top"_**

**_("Modest" By Peroxwhy?gen plays to massive cheers as the lights turn frost blue.)_**

Hernan Ortiz jumps out onto the ramp and looks around the arena... He smashes his palms into the ramp as Frost Blue firework pyro blasts! Hernan then walks down to the ring, bobbing his head to his music and slapping hands with fans, he climbs onto the apron and gives the peace sign to his fans... Hernan climbs the top rope from the apron and screams out... "THIS IS MY MOMENT!"... Ortiz then enters the ring and smiles at Kurosaki.

"...And his opponent, from San Diego, California, weighing 195 pounds and standing at 5'11... He prevailed over James Griffin to get here... He is the co-leader of the Blazing Wolves and "The New Enigma"... HERNAN ORTIZ!" Announces Pacman.

"Ortiz has been in a slump when it comes to titles in recent months, ever since he lost those Duos titles a couple monthes ago, he just can't win in title matches! Sure, he can win in any other match but a title match, NOPE!" Ranted Drake.

Josh shakes his head.

"Well, I believe that X-Treme title of Kurosaki's will make a excellent change for Hernan, he's never held a X-Treme title..." Muttered Josh but Drake ignores him.

_**(The bell rings as the two Blazing Wolves members stare down.)**_

Ortiz asks for a handshake, but Kurosaki hesitates before doing a high-five with Hernan, Ichigo then whips Hernan to the ropes and quickly nails a Spinning Wheel Kick! Kurosaki sees the opportunity and nails a Low Dropkick to the stumbling Hernan's head causing Hernan to gasp in pain... Ichigo then stomps Hernan's head with a vicious stomp! Kurosaki then drags Ortiz to his feet and attempts a Spike DD... Hernan pushes Kurosaki to the ropes and tries a Clothesline but Ichigo ducks and nails a Reverse Roundhouse Kick to the skull of Hernan makin' him sink to his knees... Kurosaki then grabs a ladder from ringside... He tries to enter the ring with it but Ortiz gets up and nails a Baseball Slide that drives the ladder into Ichigo's face! Ortiz then climbs the top rope and looks at the stumbling Ichigo on the outside... Hernan screams and dives, he smashes into Ichigo with a Diving Knee Smash! Ortiz then grabs a nearby steel chair and readies it... Ichigo stands and Hernan charges at him... Kurosaki nails a Big Boot for a MASSIVE counter!

"These two are giving it their all in the opening seconds of this tables, ladders and chair match-up!" Said Josh, excited for the match to really get going.

"I hope they kill each other, I never did like the Blazing Wolves, they graffitied my hotel room!" Complains Drake as Kurosaki grabs a Soda from and fan and throws it at Drake, nailing him in the face!

Kurosaki looks back at Hernan and grabs his hair, he smashes his skull of the steel post! Hernan is now, very dizzy as Ichigo whips him into the security barrier! Kurosaki then stomps his foot and charges at Hernan who dodges causing Ichigo to crash into the barricade! Hernan then sees an opening as he grabs a nearby table and sets it up... He places the dizzy Ichigo on the table and climbs the barricade...

"LET'S TAKE IT TO THE EXTREME!" Screams Hernan to a loud ovation.

"Hernan going to make this match more violent than I want it to be!" Said Josh as he covered his eyes.

..._**HE DIVES OFF THE BARRICADE, NAILING A FLYING ELBOW DROP THAT PUTS ICHIGO THROUGH THE TABLE!**_

"...ANNNNDDDDD... Table #1 is broken, aw well, CASZ was glad to lend us some..." Said Drake.

Hernan holds his elbow in pain as he picks Ichigo up... He grabs his head and screams again... Chaos Breaker (Twist Of Fate)... NO! Ichigo pushes him into the steel post to escape, Hernan holds his back in pain as Ichigo follows up with the Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Ichigo finds a ladder and slides it and himself into the ring... He sets the ladder up and begins to climb as Hernan is up and climbing the top rope... Kurosaki reaches for his gold but Hernan dives from the top turnbuckle, nailing a Forearm Smash that knocks Ichigo off the ladder! Hernan stumbles to his feet and tries to climb the ladder but Ichigo stands up and grabs his hair and yanks him back down followed by a Snap Suplex! Kurosaki then leaves the ring and re-enters with a steel chair... He then smashes the stumbling Ortiz in the spine with the steel! Ortiz crumples to the mat groaning in pain as Kurosaki wedges the chair into a turnbuckle... Kurosaki picks up Hernan and runs towards the wedged chair but...

_***CRASH***_

"HOLY SHIT!" Screams both Josh and Drake in union.

Hernan was playing possum and has just tossed Ichigo skull first, through the wedged chair and outside the ring! Ortiz falls to one knee, panting as he slowly rises and climbs the ladder... Kurosaki is bleeding, heavily on the outside... Ichigo painfully climbs into the ring and shakes the ladder, causing Hernan to fall off, landing on his feet, Kurosaki then runs at Hernan and nails a Running Neckbreaker! Ichigo then sandwiches Hernan in-between the ladder and climbs the top rope... He dives...

..._**KUROSAKI CRUSHES THE TRAPPED ORTIZ WITH A FROG SPLASH!**_

"Oh god! These two are willing to do anything to go to the finals!" Said Drake in shock of the moves.

Heran has gone limp as Kurosaki drags 195 pounds of dead weight out of the ladder... He picks Hernan up and hoists him into the air, Vertical Suplex-style... ICHIGO DESTROYS HERNAN WITH A FRONT-LAYOUT SUPLEX ONTO THE LADDER! Ortiz shows his face and he is bleeding like a stuffed pig! Kurosaki then goes to the corner, taunting for Hernan to rise to his feet... Ortiz stumbles to his feet and Ichigo charges...

Hernan catches "The Rated-R Reaper" with a kick to the gut followed by a headlock...

"Oh look, Hernan, he caught Ichigo, mid-charge!" Said Josh in amazement.

Hernan pivots 180 degrees and delivers a Chaos Breaker, smashing Ichigo's face to the mat, Kurosaki bounces off the mat onto his back as Heran sets up the ladder again... Ortiz stops and drops down, he Baseball Slides Ichigo out the ring, he follows him with an emotionless look... Kurosaki stumbles about until Hernan nails a Superkick that sends Ichigo onto the announce table!

"H-Hey, hey! Don't bring him here!" Says Drake in a panicked tone.

Hernan then climbs back into the ring and climbs the ladder... He looks down at Ichigo...

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Not from that high!" Screams Josh in panick.

Ortiz slashes his thumb across his throat and points to the sky...

"OH NOOOOO! Now he's honoring the dead, Chris Benoit..." Complains Drake loudly.

"Damn right, he should be honored." Said Josh in a slightly happy tone. Drake then pulls Josh away from the announce table and uses the backup table that UWE installed so that they could show off to others for thinking of backup tables.

Hernan dives like an eagle... _**DIVING HEADBUTT FROM THE LADDER INSIDE THE RING ONTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE, SMASHING ICHIGO THROUGH THE TABLE!**_

"OH GOOD SWEET MIKE! HE KILLED HIM!" Screams Drake in absolute horror...

"ICHIGO!? I'm more concerned for Hernan! A Diving Headbutt is a deadly move!" Exclaimed Josh in concern.

Neither man is moving from that move... Hernan moves first, only his arms, trying to push himself up, trying to win this match... Ortiz, using massive will power, eventually stands to massive cheers... Ortiz limps towards the ring as Ichigo stirs and rises to his knees as Hernan enters the ring... Ichigo stumbles after him and slides into the ring, panting... Hernan begins to climb the ladder as Ichigo climbs ther other side, they both reach the top and begin to exchange fists! Eventually Ichigo nails a brutal headbutt that knocks Hernan for a loop! Kurosaki grabs Hernan in headlock and stands on top the ladder... He barely hoists Hernan into the air with incredible balance on the ladder... Ortiz kicks and fights and falls safely on the other side of the ladder as they trade fists again! Hernan grabs Ichigo's head and destroys him with a European Uppercut! Kurosaki stumbles and falls off the ladder, landing on his feet... Ichigo thinks on his feet and pushes the ladder just as Hernan grabs the title...

"OH JEEZ! Ichigo just took the ladder from Hernan!" Said Josh in a scared tone.

"Hernan's hanging around!" Said Drake, hoping somebody would get the joke, nobody cares as he sulks.

...Ortiz is hanging for dear life as Ichigo grabs the ladder again and strikes Hernan in the ribs, possibly breaking a few ribs! Heran falls from the hanging title to the mat, wheezing in pain as Ichigo drops the ladder... Kurosaki smirks and leaves the ring, he grabs a table from ringside and enters the ring. Ichigo sets the table up and boots Ortiz in the gut... He bends him between his legs and hoists him into the air... Powerbo-NO! Hernan is throwing wild punches at Ichigo's head... Kurosaki reaffirms his grip and slams Hernan through the table with a Powerbomb! Ortiz spasms in pain as Kurosaki grabs a ladder and sets it up in the center of the ring... He drags himself up the ladder and reaches for the title... HERNAN SUDDENLY KIPS-UP!

"The pure grit and determination of Hernan Ortiz is simply AMAZING!" Said Josh in awe as Drake's jaw drops in shock.

Hernan nails an Elbow Smash to Ichigo's lower back which stuns him, he climbs the same side as Ichigo and hooks him up for a Neckbreaker... Hernan nails the Neckbreaker off the ladder which hurts them both! Ortiz get's to his feet and grabs a nearby steel chair... He wraps it around Ichigo's neck and delivers a Bulldog using it, possibly crushing Kurosaki's throat! Hernan then removes the chair and bends him between his legs... Hernan hooks the arms as the crowd goes wild!

"Oh man, he isn't going to..." Starts Josh.

"HE IS!" Affirms Drake.

"Your history... _**ENDS HERE!"**_ Exclaimed Hernan...

Hernan delivers Last Judgement, the finisher of his best friend, Nick Terakidan! Ortiz falls from exhaustion as the crowd goes insane! Hernan sees the ladder and drags his sorry ass to it as he climbs, one rung at a time, he gets closer to the top, not seeing Ichigo climb the top rope, bleeding and enraged... Ortiz attempts to reach for the gold until Ichigo delivers a Missile Dropkick that knocks Hernan from the ladder! Ichigo then picks Hernan up and delivers a Swinging Neckbreaker! Ichigo is getting fired up as Hernan stumbles to his feet, Ichigo delivers three Clotheslines and a Side Slam Backbreaker that makes Ortiz gasp in pain! Ichigo then drags Ortiz to his feet and goes for the Zangetsu... Ortiz side steps, mid-move and grabs him from behind, DRAGON SUPLEX! Ichigo is down as Hernan Ortiz climbs the top turnbuckle, he nails a Flying Leg Drop to the throat! Ichigo wheezes in pain as he stumbles to his feet... Hernan kicks him in the gut and pivots 180 degrees but Ichigo pushes him away before he can complete the Chaos Breaker... Hernan was pushed into the corner so Ichigo nails a Step-Up Enzuigiri as Hernan falls to the canvas... Sitting in the corner... Ichigo immediatly bounces off the ropes and delivers a Running Facewash!

"Just how much energy do these two wrestlers have?! They've went through tables, been striked with chairs and fallen off that ladder, god knows how many times!" Said Josh as the two get up and trade fists.

"That's exactly what a UWE Wrestler needs! The ability to fight even when your low on breathing and barely standing!" Said Drake in a proud way.

They trade fists until Hernan nails a Knife Edge Chop that makes Ichigo stumble into the corner, Hernan then follows with a Running Splash into the corner, stunning Kurosaki long enough for Hernan to set him on the top rope... Ortiz hooks him up and lands a Superplex that is made more painful 'cause they landed on a damn ladder! They both arch their backs in pain... They both barely get up, using each other for support... Ichigo then with a sudden burts of adrenaline, pulls Hernan close, locks on a headlock and lifts him into the air... ZANGET-No! Hernan counters again with a kick to the groin, causing Kurosaki to stagger... Hernan grabs HIS head and applys the headlock... He pivots 180 degrees and smashes him with a Chaos Breaker! Ichigo is down and out as Hernan sees the ladder, he slowly climbs the rungs as Ichigo stumbles to his feet and climbs the top rope, just as Hernan reaches for the belt... He dives towards Hernan for...

..._**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ Kurosaki nearly breaks Hernan in half with his trademark move! Ichigo holds his shoulder in pain as he uses his good arm to climb the ladder... He looks at the gold and the crowd... He mouthes... "I can play the game"... As he unhooks the belt!

_**(The bell rings as the crowd gives the mixed reaction again, mostly cheers.)**_

The crowd applauds the two young men as Ichigo sits on the top of the ladder and raises his belt for all to see!

"Here is your winner and moving on to the Deadly Games Finals and STILL! The UWE X-Treme champion... "The Rated-R Reaper"... ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Announces Pacman, very impressed with the boys.

"What a match, what a match! Ichigo retains his gold and will join Abel in the finals!" Said Josh as he clapped for Ichigo.

Hernan sits up, looking disappointed but happy for Ichigo, he's about to leave when Kurosaki drops down and extends his hand... Ortiz shakes the hand and the two have a bro hug...

Hernan leaves the ring as Ichigo celebrates.

_**("Hear Me Now" By Hollywood Undead suddenly plays to thunderous cheers.)**_

Mason Stone appears on the ramp with a smile, a smile with no emotion behind it... He lifts up three fingers... Ichigo is confused as Stone keeps those fingers up... Kurosaki walks up the ramp to him... Mason gets in Kurosaki's face as they have a stare down... Ichigo leaves first... Mason waves, mouthing... "Bye bye!"... To the crowd before leaving.

"That was strange turn of events, Mason's been acting strange since he returned..." Muttered Josh.

"I say he's a retard!" Yells Drake as if he made a huge discovery until Josh smacks him upside the head.

"Ok, ok... Yeesh, just a joke..." Complained Drake as the screen went backstage.

* * *

_**(Backstage, Rukia's Locker Room.)**_

Kuchiki is seen stretching, getting ready for her match, she had the title belt, proudly around her waist... Rukia leaves the room without a word as she leaves, Asui enters, blocking her path...

"How does it feel...?" Asked Asui.

"About what?" Asked Rukia back.

Hikaru crossed her arms and grinned...

"Knowing that no matter what happens tonight, you lose...? I mean, if you win, I'M up next for a shot and you know how good I am! And if you lose, you lose the title but not only that, your precious streak is snapped..." Said Asui as she started to leave until Rukia spoke up.

"Is that all you came to say...?" Said Rukia with a bored look on her face. He drapes the belt over her shoulder and taps it...

"Lemme tell you something, Ice Queen, maybe I will lose in the next match, hell, I could lose in under a minute... BUT! I'll come back... You beat me, I get back up... I beat you, your finished and you whine for another title shot, maybe if you were a bit tougher, you would have been back sooner! You say your the diva who revolutionized female wrestling, that is nothing but arrogance, I know multiple divas who did that before you..." Started Rukia as she shoved Asui.

"Samus Aran is the VGWA World champion, Haruhi held two titles from two different companies at the same time! Gwen is a bitch who hangs on for dear life but somehow made or should I say, erased history... We've all done something... And people say I'm the arrogant one!" Finishes Rukia firmly as Hikaru frowned as she left.

"Bitch... I hope you win your title match because when I'm done with you, you'll figure out how I led a revolution..." Muttered Asui as the camera went to the ring.

* * *

_**DONE! DONE! DONE! BARELY! IF THE MATCHES GET SHORTER, NOT MY PROBLEM, I'm Not God, But I'll Damn Well Make 'Em Exciting...**_

_**Read, Review, PM If You Can't Review And Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	23. Bad Blood 2012 Part 5

_**Sup,**** My Homies? We Have The Next Chapter Of Bad Blood Right Here, By The Way, You Can Also Guest Review Until This Bug Is Fixed And If Your To Lazy To PM... Just Remember To Leave Your Name...**_

_**LET'S GO!**_

* * *

The crowd is silent, realizing that the next match is the last semi-final match, they are waiting patiently and are ready to cheer or boo who they like, Pacman enters the ring and brings the mic to his lips...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the last Deadly Games Semi-Final match and it is a Falls Count Anywhere match for the UWE High Flyin' championship..." Announces Pacman.

Everyone in the arena is silent as they wait for the first wrestler to make his appearance... A burst of fire strikes the ramp as music plays...

_**"Blooddrunk - wasted again.  
Inside,all the pain will fade.  
Blooddrunk - you call me insane.  
Degenerate bloodrunk with a razor blade."**_

_**("Blooddrunk" By Children Of Bodem plays to massive cheers as the lights flicker between red and pink.)**_

_**Majin Buu** _stomps out onto the ramp with the High Flyin' title securely fastened around his waist, he looks around the arena before beating his chest like a wild animal before shooting his Assault Rain blast into the sky and landing near him, causing small pink explosions that Buu walks through, howling like a beast, Buu goes to the apron and shakes the ropes as if he should be locked up in a mental asylum! Buu then let's out an unearthly scream to wild cheers from his fans.

"Introducing first, from the Depthes Of Hell, weighing 157 pounds and standing at 5'7... He prevailed over Slade to get here... He is the reigning and defending UWE High Flyin' champion... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!" Announces Pacman as Buu pounds his chest some more.

"Hmph! They should keep this loon locked in a cage, look what he did to poor Yossi back at Armageddon, he nearly ended the poor man's career!" Complains Drake as Josh rolls his eyes.

"Well, we did see Yossi return during Majin Buu's match with Slade but the only words he said were... "Kirisute Gomen"... Was that Japanese or something...?" Muttered Josh as Buu was getting slightly impatient now.

The lights go out as the crowd goes silent... A countdown appears on the titantron...

_**5...**_

_**4...**_

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

Machine Gun-like blue and white pyro goes off!

_**"I'll open your eyes and make you see**_  
_**I'm the king of my world**_  
_**King of my world**_  
_**I'll break down the walls around you down"**_

_**("King Of My World" By Saliva plays to a thunderous ovation as the lights turn blue.)**_

_**Jason** **Russo** _appears with his back turned to the crowd as his new black t-shirt has a picture of a cartoon Jason kicking a jobber in the face saying "MY WORLD, BITCH!"... Jason immediately turns around and shows the front of the t-shirt which has a picture of the WrestleNation logo only it says "RussoNation." Jason walks down to the ring with endless swagger and jumps onto the apron, he looks to the crowd and screams "UWE IS RUSSO!" as he enters the ring and looks at Buu with a grin, motioning for the belt...

"...And his opponent, the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 255 pounds and standing at 6'1... He prevailed over Nick Terakidan to get here... He is the self-proclaimed "Best In The Universe" and "Your Hero"... JASON RUSSO!" Announces Pacman.

"Here he is, a man who has been on the rise, win or lose, he's already got more fans than some main eventers! This man is extremely popular for reasons I'll never understand... Then again, maybe I don't want to understand, this guy is a lovable jackass!" Laughed Josh.

"Well, I think he's a overrated, cocky, son of a bitch!" Said Drake as Josh waves him off.

"Yeah, yeah, nobody cares for your opinion..." Said Josh in a jackass fashion which suprises Drake.

_**(The bell rings as Buu and Jason lock up.)**_

Buu starts the match with a whip to the ropes but Jason slides down and out the ring as Buu has look of surprise on his face... Jason does a crotch chop as Buu gets angry, he runs to the ropes and back for a Suicide Dive but Jason moves out-of-the-way, causing Buu to crash and burn, painfully! Jason then picks up the dazed Buu and delivers a nice Spinning Neckbreaker! Russo sees Buu down and climbs the apron... He flips off the apron and nails a Asai Moonsault on the downed Buu! Jason pins; 1... 2... Buu kicks out! Russo drags Buu to his feet but Buu nails a headbutt to release himself from Jason's grip, he then whips Jason into the steel steps, shoulder first! Jason is down, Buu pins; 1... 2... Jason kicks out! Both wrestlers get to their feet and begin to exchange fists! Buu kicks Russo in the gut and throws him back into the ring, Buu climbs the top rope and waits for Jason to turn around... DIVING CROSSBODY BY "THE MANIACAL DESTROYER!" Buu stays on for a pin; 1... 2... Jason kicks out!

"These two are giving us a high-speed high flyin' contest in the first few minutes!" Said Josh.

"Can't talk, I don't wanna miss anything!" Said Drake, his eyes glued to the match.

Buu gets up and runs to the ropes and springboards off them... SPRINGBOARD BACK ELBOW TO A STUMBLING JASON! Russo goes down again as Buu pins; 1... 2... Russo kicks out! Jason pushes himself to his feet... Buu tries a Running Enzuigiri but Jason ducks it... Buu stumbles to his feet and Jason nails a Big Boot! Russo then picks Buu up... He hits a DDT! Buu is down as Jason pins; 1... 2... Buu kicks out! Jason goes outside the ring and renters with a steel chair... He smacks the chair into Buu's spine three times before tossing it away and pinning Buu again; 1... 2... Buu just kicks out! Russo gets a bit frustrated as he climbs the top rope... Jason signals for a Spiral Tap but Buu gets to his feet and shakes the ropes, crotching Jason on the ropes... Buu then runs at the crotched Jason and nails a Hurricanrana! Buu quickly pins Jason; 1... 2... NO! Jason barely kicks out!

"These two are taking all kinds of tricks, face tricks, heel tricks, tweener tricks... The whole bag of tricks!" Said Josh in a happy manner.

"Brother, you must learn not to be so optimistic..." Complains Drake.

Buu then rises to his feet, glaring at the downed Jason... Buu climbs the top rope and attempts the Splitting Headache... Jason rolls out-of-the-way! Buu holds his head in pain as Russo grabs him from behind... He hoists him into the air and slams him down with a Crucifix Powerbomb! Russo leaves the ring and looks under the ring for a weapon... He finds a table and enters the ring with it... Buu gets to his feet as Russo tries to hit him with the table... Buu does a dodge roll... Buu then kicks Jason's knee, causing him to drop the table... Buu follows up with a nice STO! Buu grins a sick grin as he sets up the table and places Jason on it... Buu grabs a steel chair and climbs the top rope with it...

"Buu has something evil in mind..." Muttered Josh.

"Buu always has something evil in mind!" Retorts Drake.

Buu dives ...AND DRIVES JASON THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A CHAIR-AIDED SENTON BOMB! Jason is laid out as Buu pulls him from the wreckage and pins him; 1... 2... Kick out! Buu is shocked as he picks Jason up, Russo counters by grabbing Buu and nailing a Standing Spinebuster! Jason then grabs the steel chair from earlier and sets it up... Jason picks Buu up and... POWERBOMB THROUGH THE SET-UP STEEL CHAIR! Buu's body spasms a tiny bit before Jason pins him; 1... 2... Kick out! This time, Russo is shocked... Buu barely gets up, holding his back as he locks up with Jason again!

"Man, oh man... Hahahahahahaha! These two are willing to do anything to pick up the win!" Laughed Josh in a slightly insane manner that freaks out Drake.

Buu pushes Jason to the ropes and the momentum carrys them both over! They begin to trade fists until Jason kicks Buu in the groin, forcing him to his knees as he runs backstage... Buu is raging as he runs after him, the referee, Harry Tipper follows them...

"OOOOHHHH! Falls Count Anywhere comin' into play!" Said Drake as the cameras went backstage.

* * *

_**(Backstage Area, Cafeteria)**_

Buu looks around for Jason only for Russo to smash a dinner plate over his head from behind! Buu falls to the ground as Jason turns him over and pins him! The referee arrives and counts!

1... 2... NO! Buu just kicks out!

Jason sees Buu not moving and goes to the dinner lady.

"One cream pie please..." Asks Jason as the dinner lady gives him the cream pie... Jason goes to a table and begins to eat... Buu stands up but Russo throws the pie in his face getting laughs from the crowd and the dinner lady!

"OH! Talk about, pie in your face!" Laughed Josh.

Buu is mad as he cleans his face, he grabs a nearby broom and breaks it over Jason's skull getting a gasp from the dinner lady! Jason stumbles about as Buu grabs him onto his shoulders... Buu gets up on a table and screams... DEATH VALLEY DRIVER THROUGH THE DINNER TABLE! Jason is out cold as Buu pins him, hooking a leg!

1... 2... NO! Jason rolls the shoulder out!

Buu is in shock that Jason kicked out as he drags Jason to the toilets... The girls toilet room... Multiple Female UWE Staff dart out as the camera man walks in... Buu is seen giving Jason a swirly! Buu pulls his head out and laughs until Jason grabs him by his antenna and gives HIM a swirly! The camera man is now laughing as Jason drags him out the toilets... And gives him a Northern Lights Suplex! Jason bridges it; 1... 2... Buu kicks out! Jason then sees the rotating door entrance to the building and smirks... Jason gets a running start and throws Buu threw the door, breaking it!

The crowd in the arena starts chanting "HOLY SHIT!"... Jason pulls Buu from the wreckage that was once the door and pins him to the ground, hooking the leg as tightly as possible... Harry Tipper the referee drops down and counts...

1...

...

2...

...

NO! Buu barely rolls the shoulder out!

"OH MAN! How did Buu find the strength to kick out of being threw through a glass revolving door?!" Screams Josh in shock.

"DRUGS! I Say he's on drugs! He doesn't feel pain!" Said Drake, trying to slander Buu.

Jason punches the ground in anger as he picks Buu up... Jason has him ready for Hangman's Neckbreaker but Buu breaks free and smashes Jason's face off the concrete wall, busting him open! Jason stumbles into...

...A SAVAGE RUSH BY BUU! Jason falls to the ground, unconscious as Buu quickly pins him!

"OUT OF NOWHERE! Buu nails the Savage Rush!" Said Josh.

"NO! NO! NO!" Complained Drake.

1... 2... Jason barely kicks out at 2.99!

Buu is on his knees, screaming in frustration! Buu picks Jason up but Russo pushes Buu away into the outside of the building... They continue to trade fists until Jason nails a Roundhouse Kick that knocks Buu for a loop... Jason then follows up with a Neckbreaker Slam! Russo then picks Buu up again and smashes his face off the hood of somebody's car! Jason drags Buu onto the car's hood and nails a sick looking Piledriver! Buu is out of it as Jason pins; 1... 2... Kick out! Russo picks Buu up but Buu counters with a European Uppercut that staggers Jason sending him off the car hood and onto the ground... Buu then dives off the car hood with an Elbow Drop! Buu pins Jason; 1... 2... Kick out!

"Now their outside the arena! Falls Count Anywhere really is just that in this match!" Said Josh in awe.

Buu then drags Jason back into the building and looks at a certain room... Buu smiles evily... Buu then shoves Jason into the...

DIVA'S CHANGING ROOM!

Jason looks around to see quite a few UWE Divas wearing only towls... He quietly says... "Oh shit!"... before Kristen grabs him in a three quarter facelock and hits a WildKat Striker! Jason stumbles into Rukia's hands... SOULTAKER! Kristen mouthes to Rukia... "Just this once!" as the other divas cheer... They both throw Jason into Majin Buu's hands before the divas see that Majin Buu threw him in... It's Buu's turn to say... "Buu in trouble!"... They begin to throw numerous items at Buu, including a Boomerang as Buu drags Jason away from the room and finally pins him!

"O-Oh boy, urm... Oh look, Buu has Jason pinned!" Said Josh, sounding nervous from the locker room scene.

"Wish they spent longer in there..." Muttered Drake.

1... 2... Jason kicks out!

Buu looks slightly pissed... Buu picks Jason up but Russo rakes the eyes and follows up with a Samoan Drop! Jason sees a worker carrying some steel pipes before taking one and nailing the stumbling Buu in the skull with it! Buu is down, Jason pins; 1... 2... Buu rolls the shoulder out! Jason then picks Buu up and tackles him through door which reads... "GM's Office"...

"I know a certain man who won't be pleased..." Muttered Drake as he prayed for their lives.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Exclaimed Connor Jobling as he sees Buu and Jason break into his office. Jason then nails Buu with a Sit-Out Spinebuster that makes Connor gasp in shock! Jason sees Connor's table and smirks... He picks Buu up and bends him between his legs...

"NOT MY TABLE!" Said Connor but it was too late because Jason had Powerbombed Buu through it, spilling Connor's pepsi! Jason drags Buu out of the wreck and pins him as Connor crys over the loss of his table... Harry finally arrives and counts...

1... 2... Buu barely kicks out!

Connor looks at the two wrestlers in rage before grabbing them both and throwing them out the door as the referee follows the two superstars to the entrance ramp!

"Look, their they are! They are back!" Said a random fan as the fans look to the two, three if you count the referee.

Buu and Jason trade fists until Buu grabs Russo and hits a Jawbreaker! Jason stumbles backward nearly falling off the ramp... Buu runs at him but Jason dodges, Buu nearly falls but he rebounds from this near fall and strikes Jason in the skull with a Pele' Kick that drops him like a ton of bricks! Jason is down as Buu drags him back down to the ring and throws him in!

"Here we are, back where we started!" Said Drake in a slightly relieved tone.

Buu runs at the stumbling Jason... But Russo grabs him, mid-run and slams him down with a Double A Spinebuster! Buu arches his back in pain as Russo goes to the ropes, and exits to the apron... He springboards, spins 630 degrees and...

..._**SMASHES HIS BODY INTO BUU'S WITH THE BREAKING DAWN!**_

"IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER! JASON HITS THE BREAKING DAWN!" Exclaimed Josh in excitement.

Jason then drapes an arm over Buu's body as the referee drops down...

"Buu, my lil' lunatic... This is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

_**BUU KICKS OUT AT 2.99!**_

"Matc-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yells Drake in shock.

"The Maniacal Destroyer" can still win this match!" Said Josh as his jaw drops.

Russo exits the ring with a frown as he grabs the steel chair from before... Buu stumbles to his feet as Jason goes for chair shot, raising his weapon of choice...

_***SMACK!***_

A lound _***SMACK!***_ is heard throughout the arena as Buu had just dropped Russo with the _**Death Before Destruction!**_

"OH MY LORD! BUU! FROM ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE! DELIVERS A D.B.D!" Exclaimed Josh in shock.

Jason is out cold as Buu quickly pins him, hooking both legs as tightly as possible!

"NO! I hate to say it, but this is..." Started Drake again.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

3!

"AND MATCH!"

_**"Degenerate drunk with a razor blade  
Strung out on spilling your own blood.  
Exterminate scars already made.  
Ready for another drink, can you wait?"**_

_**(The bell rings as "Blooddrunk" plays to a mixed reaction.)**_

The crowd surprisingly shows some boos to Buu as they see Jason down, most of the booing ones being Jason Fangirls and Obsessed Jason fans... Buu gets up, holding his head in pain as Harry Tipper hands him his title...

"Here is your winner and moving on to the Deadly Games Finals, also, STILL! The UWE High Flyin' champion... "The Maniacal Destroyer"... MAJIN BUU!" Announces Pacman.

"...And we have our finalists!" Starts Josh as the screen turns to a match preview screen.

Abel is on the right, doing the Undertaker-eye trick, Buu is on the left, beating his chest and Ichigo is in the middle, doing a sword slash as red colored words appear at the bottom, saying "Deadly Games Finals" and has a picture of a barbed wire steel cage in the background.

"Tommorow night, on Brawl, live in Inverness, Scotland, we will figure out the first ever winner of the first ever Deadly Games..." Said Drake as the cameras went backstage...

* * *

_**(Backstage, Cafeteria.)**_

Michael Armington is seen drinking a beer at a cafeteria table when Asui Hikaru walks up to him. He looks at her and sneers.

"Michael, Araya is going to fucking murder you, you know that right?" Started Asui with a knowing smile.

Armington shrugs.

"Pfft! I can handle some itsy bitsy "Hellview Devil"... We've all see what the guy can do... You've seen what he can do... I've seen what that monster can do... I'm a free man because I'm prepared." Said Michael leaning back in his chair.

Hikaru shrugs and smiles an evil smile as she leaves...

"Don't say I didn't warn you, oh, by the way, "The Hellview Devil" is different to the one that we've seen before... Pray to god, cause your ass is his!" Laughed Asui as she left the scared Armington.

* * *

_**(Promo.)**_

A clock can be heard ticking... Thunder rages on the outside of a blue building and lighting is flashing... It is raining and has storm clouds above...

"Tick, tock, tick, tock..." Said a man who was hidden in the shadows. He was 6'2 in build and had short white hair, that was all that could be seen past the shadows...

The screen shows a darkened wrestling ring and the shadowed man is seen delivering a Killswitch to a helpless Jobber...

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, the gates fall, tick, tock, insanity rises, tick tock, the beginning of the end is nere..." Cackled the shadowed man.

The screen flashes to a white skull mask that is broken and shattered.

"Tick, tock, in three weeks, tick, tock, I'll bathe in The King's blood, tick, tock..." He muttered as the he keeps repeating "tick, tock..."

The lights come on, the man is nowhere to be seen, but a man in a black cloak is bloodied and lying on the floor with a sword next to him... His blood leaks into a word... No, a name...The name is Kurosaki...

"Ogichi..." Muttered the man before losing conciousness.

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! I WILL MAKE IT TO THE FANFICTION WRESTLING AWARDS AT THIS RATE!**_

_**Read, Review, Send A PM If You Can't Review, Guest Review If Your Just Lazy.**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	24. Bad Blood 2012 Part 6

_**Ok, Ok, Ok, Three More Matches And UWE Is Off To The Fanfiction Wrestling Awards... This Match Is BEYOND Personal... This Is A Match That Represents Bad Blood! Megaman X Vs Rogen, This Chapter!**_

_**P.S If The Match Is Terrible/Short, It's Because I've NEVER Written A Chain Match Before And Niether Has Any Other Company...**_

* * *

The entire crowd is slightly freaked by the promo... Even Pacman looks scared.

"What the fuck was that all about...?" Said Josh, creeped out.

"I Dunno... But lets move on and forget..." Muttered Drake in scared tone.

Pacman enters the ring, shaking off being scared and brings the mic to his lips with a huge smile... "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Chain Match!" Announces Pacman as the crowd goes insane.

"Oooh... We've been waiting all night for this one, a match that is Bad Blood, PERSONIFIED! Here's our Tale Of The Tape..." Started Josh as the Tale Of The Tape screen came up...

_**1.) Rogen returns to the UWE in a dominating way, defeating X quickly and decisively!**_

_**2.) Megaman continues to bad mouth Rogen despite the thrashing he received... They then fight it out in a match some time later.**_

_**3.) Megaman does the unthinkable during the match and destroys Rogen's girlfriend, Roxanne Stone with a steel chair...**_

_**4.) Rogen destroys X the next week, throwing him through a wall, demanding that Connor make this Chain Match...**_

"Man, blood will be shed during this match and emotions will be left unchecked!" Said Drake as the crowd awaited the arrival of the first superstar.

"Parents, if you'd like, tuck your children in, now! Because this match is not going to be for the faint of heart..." Muttered Josh.

_**"Evolution is a mystery  
Full of change that no one sees  
Clock makes a fool of history  
Yesterday's too long ago  
Don't agree with what I know  
Tomorrow is the place to be"**_

_**("Line In The Sand" By Motorhead plays to thunderous boos as the lights flicker between blue and gold.)**_

_**Megaman X** _steps out on the ramp and looks out onto the audience with a shit eating grin as he raised his arms into the air, Orton-style as silver pyro falls behind him, he then flashes his wrists to the camera, showing a "Rookie Revolution" wristband... Megaman then walks down to the ring with endless swagger before sliding into the ring and climbing the top rope, he raises his arms as if people should respect him like god! He then steps on and waits for Rogen.

"Introducing first, from Capcom, weighing 245 pounds and standing at 6'3... "The Evolution"... MEGAMAN X!" Announced Pacman.

"What a jackass, striking Roxanne Stone in the head with a steel chair... It wasn't right... It just wasn't right! It wasn't HUMAN!" Said Josh in a very angry tone.

"For once, I'll agree with you, Megaman is stepping over the line here and in UCA!" Said Drake, also angry.

Two jet streams of fire shoot out of the entrance ramp as a motor bike is heard and music begins to play...

_**"Children of tomorrow live in the tears that fall today**_  
_**Will the sun rise up tomorrow bringing peace in any way?**_  
_**Must the world live in the shadow of atomic fear?**_  
_**Can they win the fight for peace or will they disappear?"**_

_**("Children Of The Grave" By White Zombie (Black Sabbath Cover) plays to loud cheers as the lights turn grey and red.)**_

_**Rogen** **Townsend **_rides out on his motor bike, he revs the bike up to get the crowd fired up! Rogen then rides, full speed to the ring as he circles it a few times before resting on the left side of it, he parks it gently as he enters the ring... He removes his London Knights hockey jersey and tosses it into the crowd... He also removes his sun glasses and crushes them in his hand...

"...And his opponent, from Burslem, Stoke-On-Tent, Staffordshire, England, weighing 301 pounds and standing at 7'0... Ladies and gentlemen, this is ROGEN TOWNSEND!" Announces Pacman as the two wrestlers stare each other down.

"Revenge, is one word to describe the emotion between these two... Revenge is the thing driving these two!" Said Josh quietly.

"Yup, one guy won't be walking out after the match..." Muttered Drake.

Harry Tipper brings the two together as he gets the chain and chains the two rivals together... They both tug it, to make sure it's strong enough.

_**(The bell rings as the two get in a tug-of-war, with Rogen winning!)**_

Rogen easily pulls the smaller man to him and Shoulder Tackles him to the mat! Rogen is just getting started as he picks Megaman up but X uses the chain to his advantage and leaps onto Rogen's back, he trys to choke him out! Rogen takes the direct approach and runs backward into the turnbuckle, crushing X into the corner... Rogen then follows up with a massive Oklahoma Slam! X arches his back in pain as Rogen pins him; 1... 2... X kicks out! Rogen frowns and drags X to his feet... He looks to end it early by setting X on the top rope for a Chokeslam... NO! X jumps to the apron to avoid it... X leans back and stretches Rogen's arm on the ropes causing Rogen to groan in pain until he drags Megaman into the ring and Hip Tosses him in!

"Rogen not showing any mercy to the man who hurt his love!" Said Josh.

"Well, X ain't being very nice either for that embarrassing loss!" Says Drake.

Megaman gets up and counters Rogen's grab by kicking him in the knee and nailing a Chain-Aided Spinning Neckbraker! Rogen coughed as X pins him; 1... Rogen powers out! Megaman continues the onslaught with a Armbar to Rogen's WCD arm! Megaman tugs and pulls the arm until he has Rogen trapped completely! Rogen can't move as Megaman pulls the arm... Townsend then goes for Plan B as he slowly rises to his feet with X in tow... He slams him down with a modified Powerbomb! Townsend then drags X to his feet and shoves him into the corner, Rogen hangs X in the ropes and delivers a brutal Lung Blower that makes X cough madly! Rogen puts him back in the corner as he keeps delivering rising knees to X's torso and back! Rogen sees the damage and pulls him free from the corner and pins him; 1... 2... Kick out by X! Rogen sees Megaman is tired so he grabs him by the throat and attempts a Chokeslam... X side-steps in mid-air to avoid the move... X then nails a Double Knee Backbreaker to Rogen's spine!

"Man, oh man, this is only the first few minutes and we've already seen brutal moves, galore!" Complained Josh.

X then steps back a bit before nailing a Low Dropkick to Rogen's head! Megaman keeps the momentum going with a Jumping Double Foot stomp to Rogen's head! X then wraps the chain around Rogen's shoulder and drags him to his feet... He places his leg over Rogen's head and tries a MegaDrive... Rogen pushes X to the ropes but X takes Rogen with him using the Chain... They both lock up again on the ropes with Rogen throwing X overhead with a Back Body Drop, but...

"Uh oh, Megaman has something planned..." Muttered Drake.

...X lands on the apron, he wraps the chain around Rogen's neck and drops off the apron, bouncing Rogen's head and neck off the ropes in a sick way! X enters the ring carefully and pins Rogen; 1... 2... Kick out! X then picks Rogen up and tries the MegaDrive again... Rogen flips him over his head, but Megaman lands on his feet and delivers a Sleeper Slam using the chain! Megaman picks Rogen up and AGAIN tries a MegaDrive but Rogen escapes and Clotheslines him to the mat! Rogen smiles as he picks Megaman up and bends him between his legs... He tries the Jackknife Powerbomb but Megaman punches him in the face causing Megaman to drop down safely... Megaman then uses the chain in an expert manner to trip Rogen, making him land flat on his back! Megaman then runs to the ropes and delivers a Springboard Leg Drop! Megaman pins Rogen, hooking the leg!

1... 2... Rogen barely kicks out! As Rogen rolls out the ring, Megaman follows him...

"JEEZ! Rogen can't get any good moves in, Megaman is using that chain like a master!" Said Josh.

Megaman then lifts up Rogen and whips him into the ring barrier. X then charges and delivers a Running Knee Smash right to Townsend's face. X backs up and charges again, looking to Bicycle Kick Rogen in the face, but Townsend moves and X's leg runs right into the ring barrier. Rogen then kicks X right in the injured leg and he goes down. Townsend the takes X and grabs him by the hair and smashes it right into the steel ring steps. He then takes the injured leg and crushes it into the steel steps, making X scream in pain!

"Oh man, Rogen may have fucked up X's leg with that ringside incident!" Said Drake, anylyzing the situation.

Rogen then places the hurt X in a seated position against the steel steps and charges to boot Megaman right in the skull, causing his head to go bouncing off the steel steps. Rogen again starts choking Megaman with the sinister chain, and this time he powers him into the air and drops him on the ring barrier. Rogen tries to charge and hit X with the steel chain, but X avoids the charge and delivers a deadly Spin Kick to the torso. X then charges at Rogen and nails Rogen right in the chin with the steel chain!

"...And X somehow turns this match around again!" Complains Josh.

"There getting really personal, murder is illegal but I don't think these two are right in the head right now!" Said Drake, slightly scared of the brutality.

X picks Rogen up and rolls him into the ring... Megaman enters the ring with a cocky smirk on his face... Rogen stumbled to his feet, dazed from the steel chain shot, Megaman grabs Rogen and bends him down, he places his leg over Rogen's head... He twists forward and delivers the MegaDrive!

"OH SNAP! X delivers his trademark MegaDrive!" Exclaimed Josh.

Megaman then covers 301 pounds of dead weight with a cocky smirk, he hooks a leg!

"Rogen, I'm afraid, this is..." Starts Drake

1...

"GAME!"

2...

"SET!"

...

"Mat-Wait, what...?" Stammers Drake as...

...Rogen's eyes suddenly snap open as he stands up with Megaman in his powerful arms... He powers Megaman onto his shoulders and stomps around the ring a bit, showing his power...

"OH MY! Rogen is stomping around that ring with a 235 pound man on his shoulders like he's a feather!" Said Josh, very impressed.

Rogen grabs Megaman by his legs and twists him off his shoulders for a thunderous F-5! Megaman is down and out as Rogen warms up his arm and waits for X to stand... Megaman barely gets to his feet...

"Megaman's entire world is about to go down!" Said Josh in anticipation.

Rogen charges at Megaman but X grabs Rogen's part of the chain as they spin for a few seconds... Eventually, X uses the momentum to pull Rogen close...

_**...AND TAKE HIM DOWN WITH A THUNDEROUS XKO (RKO)!**_

"OH MY GOD! The spin that Megaman used from Rogen's finisher just made that XKO more powerful than it needed to be!" Said Josh in shock as Rogen bounced off that mat onto his back.

"This can't be happening..." Muttered Drake.

Megaman says... "No sweat!"... X then pins Rogen again, hooking the leg tightly. Harry Tipper drops down and starts the count!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

_**NO! ROGEN SOMEHOW KICKS OUT!**_

Megaman sits up, getting angry as Rogen's "Never say die" mentality...

"I can't fucking believe it! Rogen kicked out of a XKO that had more power than any other Jumping Cutter I've ever seen!" Yells Josh in shock and awe.

Megaman gets up and begins to stalk Rogen again... Rogen barely stumbles to his feet... Megaman jumps for a XKO but...

...Rogen pushes him away! Megaman is then pulled back into a Big Boot from Rogen, sending him to the mat! Rogen then continues his roll by stomping the hell out of Megaman until he stops moving... Townsend then picks up the KO'ed Megaman and whips him to the ropes but suddenly pulls the chain and Megaman back to him and slams him down with the Spinebuster! Megaman arches his back in pain as Townsend pins; 1... 2... Megaman barely kicks out!

"Now, it's Rogen who's in control of the match! This match is back and forth!" Says Josh.

Rogen then picks Megaman up and places him on the apron with great strength... He then hooks the chain around X's neck before pulling back in hard fashion!

"OH GOD! NO! NO! NO! NO! OH GOD! He's trying to hang X!" Screams Drake.

Rogen keeps pulling but X gets his hand near Rogen's face before poking him in the eye... Rogen releases the chain, saving X's neck... Megaman then stalks the staggering Rogen for a big move... He uses the ropes as a springboard, he flys towards Rogen for Springboard Clothesline...

"Megaman is flying like a eagle!" Says Drake.

"More like a vulture!" Said Josh in spiteful manner.

SPEAR! Rogen unleashes a massive Spear! Megaman screams in agony as he holds his gut in pain! Townsend looks down at the hurt Megaman before stalking him for the WCD again... Megaman stumbles to his feet as Rogen charges at him, Megaman ducks the move and slings the chain around Rogen's neck before nailing a Chain-Aided Neckbreaker Slam! Rogen holds his head and neck in pain as Megaman pins him to the mat; 1... 2... KICK OUT! Megaman is now screaming in frustration about not getting the win over his rival!

"Megaman is losing it, hahahaha!" Laughed Josh.

Megaman turns back to Rogen before stalking him Orton-style... Megaman leaps for his trademark XKO but Rogen tugs the chain to stop the move! Rogen then spins Megaman around into a kick to the gut, Rogen powers him into the air and nails a Powerbomb! Rogen keeps the grip on as he lifts him up again... ANOTHER POWERBOMB! Megaman is down as Rogen pins him; 1... 2... Kick out! Rogen is growling in frustration... Megaman staggers to his feet, Rogen runs at him but X Dropkicks his knee as Townsend falls to his knees... Megaman then climbs the top rope... He prepares to dive... But Rogen yanks the chain as X falls from the top, landing on his spine roughly!

"OH JEEZ! Light's out!" Exclaimed Josh as Rogen has that look in his eyes...

Towsend readies his arm and charges at X... Megaman ducks under the move and uses the chain to pull Townsend towards him... he bends Rogen over, he drapes his leg over Townsend's head... He tries to twist forward...

...Rogen escapes mid-twist as X stumbles forward with the chain wrapped around him... Rogen yanks the chain hard! Megaman X is twisted into a...

_**WORLD COMING DOWN! Megaman does TWO flips from the impact!**_

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! ROGEN NEARLY TOOK MEGAMAN'S HEAD OFF HIS DAMN SHOULDERS!" Screams Josh as he covers his mouth in shock.

"HE'LL BE FEELING THAT FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" Exclaimed Drake.

Rogen collapses onto Megaman for a pin, he weakly hooks the leg! Harry Tipper drops down and counts!

"Megaman, you bastard... This is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

3!

"AND MATCH! IT'S MY CATCHPHRASE NOW, VEGETA!" Finished Drake.

_**"(Yeah) So you children of the world,  
listen to what I say  
If you want a better place to live in  
spread the words today  
Show the world that love is still alive  
you must be brave  
Or you children of today are  
Children of the Grave, Yeah!"**_

_**("Children Of The Grave" plays to a thunderous ovation as the bell rings.)**_

Rogen gets up and lets the referee raise his hand into the air, the entire crowd swamps him in cheers! He still keeps a glare on Megaman as he also eyes the chain and the bike...

"Uh oh, Rogen may not be quite finished yet..." Said Josh, scared of Rogen's look.

"Here is your winner of the match, ROGEN TOWNSEND!" Announces Pacman as Rogen took off his chain...

...He then ties the Chain around Megaman's neck... He then drags the body out the ring and ties the other end of the chain to the end of his motor bike... He gets on the bike and revs it up, getting massive cheers from the fans...

"He isn't..." Said Josh.

"He won't!" Said Drake

_**ROGEN THEN DRIVES UP THE RAMP WITH MEGAMAN CHAINED TO THE BIKE!**_

"REVENGE IS A BITCH!" Yelled the brothers in union.

Rogen raises his fist in the air as he drives, the screen turns to the... Roof of the arena...?

* * *

_**(The Roof Of The Arena.)**_

Chaos is seen, looking over London, he sneers before Tommy finally catches up to him... He pants before asking the question...

"Chaos... May I get your thoughts on your match later tonight...? The entire UWE Universe wants to know your thoughts...?" Asked Tommy until Chaos grabbed him by the throat and walked to the edge of the roof... He hangs Tommy from the edge as Tommy has a look of fear.

"You want my thoughts, little bug? Look around you, this town knows that a God has descended upon them, they know they'll be looking in the wrestling ring to see a lone warrior standing over two broken and bloody bodies... At the end of the line, only one man will be left standing, and rest assured, that man is me!" Said Chaos before throwing Tommy to the side... Pickles is shaking in fear as Chaos leaves...

"Oh man, oh man... I'm just not cut out for this job..." Muttered Tommy, getting up and dusting himself off...

* * *

_**And... Only Two More Chapters Until Bad Blood Is Done And We're Off To The Awards... I Apologize If The Match Sucked, I'M NEVER WRITING A CHAIN MATCH AGAIN!**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**_


	25. Bad Blood 2012 Part 7

**Okay,**_** Okay, Boys & Girls, Lemme Get Something Off My Chest, The Next Two Matchs Are For The Best Titles, OMEGA And Queen... **_

_**I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW IT'S UNFAIR THEY LOST OR BULLSHIT LIKE THAT! They Lose, They Lose! They Win, They Win! END OF STORY! If You Don't Complain, You're OC Is Likely To Get More Shots In The Future And Maybe, Just Maybe, Become A Hall Of Famer, So Please Guys, Let's Enjoy This!**_

_**By The Way, I'd Like To Tribute This Match To My Girlfriend, Love You Babe, She Helped Write This!**_

_**Lets's Rock N' Roll!**_

* * *

The cameras return to the ring, where Pacman is ready to announce...

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the UWE Queen championship!" Announces Pacman as the crowd goes insane and awaits the arrival of the two superstars.

"Big Divas match here folks, Rukia looks to keep her title reign and streak alive! She's likely the most dominant female champion as of late, she's recently joined the Rookie Revolution, she's never lost a match and looks to stay the way for a while..." Said Josh with a slightly miffed look.

"Oh please, a while? FOREVER! Rukia has never lost and she's beaten everybody since her début eight monthes ago! She's also really pretty and OH! Man, I could get some sweet lovin' outta that deal!" Said Drake, thinking perverted thoughts while his brother rolls his eyes.

_**"As for me I have to disagree 'cause I'm one who will survive  
The ones you eat alive and nobody puts up a fight  
They die, they die, rolling dollar bills and popping all these pills  
But I'll do what I wanna do 'cause I wasn't built to lose"**_

_**("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays to extremely loud boos as the lights turn ice blue.)**_

_**Rukia Kuchiki** _steps out onto the ramp as she casts a cold glare to the London, England crowd, she draws her sword, Sode No Shirayuki... She releases a burst of Ice from it, causing a huge pillar of Ice to appear behind her, glistening until it shatters as Rukia walks to the ring with her Queen championship belt, securely tied around her waist, she climbs onto the apron before spinning her sword and sheathing it! She enters the ring and unfastened her belt... Rukia climbs the top rope and raises her belt for all to witness!

"Introducing first, from Inzuri, 78th District Of Rukongai in the Soul Society, weighing 134 pounds and standing at 5'3... She is the reigning and defending UWE Queen champion... "The Shinigami Original"... RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Announces Pacman as Rukia is also debuting a new look.

Rukia still wore the traditional Shinigami attire, but her hair was now neck length with some bangs hanging about her face... She was also wearing long ice blue fingerless gloves that went to her elbows... She also had her Rookie Revolution band secured around her arm.

"Rukia told me earlier today, she's studied Kristen's moves and learned nearly every counter to every move that Kristen may throw at her... She wants to make an impact, no, she wants to be recognised at UWE's best female wrestler!" Said Josh.

"I sure believe it..." Said Drake in a trance as he stared at Rukia, drooling. Josh laughs and shakes his head.

_**"Dance, nothing left for me to do but dance,  
Off these bad times I'm going through just dance  
Got canned heat in my heals tonight baby"**_

_**("Canned Heat" By Jamiroquai plays to loud cheers as the lights turn pink with a rainbow spotlight shining on the entrance ramp.)**_

_**Kristen Willison** _steps out to the love and adoration of the crowd, she raises both hands into the air before breakdancing on the ramp, causing some Rainbow pyro to explode behind her! She then sprints to the ring and leaps through the bottom rope into the ring before climbing the top rope and raising a fist in the air, she screams to the crowd... "WHAT'S MY NAME!?"... The crowd answers by chanting her name.

"...And her opponent, the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 149 pounds and standing at 5'7... She is "The Silver Cat"... Ladies and gentlemen, this is KRISTEN WILLISON!" Announces Pacman as she does another small dance with a smile.

"Kristen is all smiles tonight, earlier today, she told me, that she wanted to win the title but her loss at Armageddon taught her something... Winning isn't everything, she also said that she was going to steal the show, it's going to be hard to top the other matches, considering how great Bad Blood has been!" Said Josh, proud of Bad Blood.

Drake is too busy, drooling at the sight of the two beautiful young ladies, Josh rolls his eyes.

**_(The bell rings as the two ladies lock up!)_**

Rukia locks on a headlock and does a Side Headlock Takedown but Kristen quickly escapes, they both lock up again, this time, Kristen applys an Armbar which Rukia escapes by backflipping... The crowd cheers at the first two exchanges... Rukia and Kristen grin at each other before locking up, one last time. Kristen whips Rukia to the ropes and on the bounce back tries a Spinning Heel Kick which Rukia ducks... Kristen does a Matrix-dodge to avoid Rukia's Clothesline... Rukia then tries an Axe Kick but Kristen grabs the leg and hits a Dragon Screw! Rukia quickly stumbles to her feet, only for Kristen to hit a Discus Clothesline! Kristen pins Rukia; 1... Kuchiki kicks out! Kristen picks Rukia up before lifting her into the air for a Gorilla Press Slam which Rukia avoids by dropping down behind her, Rukia grabs Kristen's neck and nails a Falling Inverted DDT! Kuchiki smirks as she pins Kristen; 1... 2... Kristen kicks out! Kuchiki then picks Kristen up and whips her into the corner... She runs at Kristen and delivers a nasty Step-Up Enzuigiri to the neck of Kristen, Willison falls to the mat as Rukia quickly pins her!

1... 2... Kristen just kicks out!

"It looked like these two young women were even at the start but now Rukia has control! What do you think Dra-Never mind..." Said Josh seeing Drake was still in a trance.

Kristen stumbles to her feet as Rukia boots her in the gut... She sets Kristen up for the Soul Drive (Alabama Slam)... Kristen frees herself and pushes Rukia to the ropes and on the bounce back, catches Rukia with a brutal Scoop Powerslam! Kristen screams in intensity as she picks up Rukia, she attempts the WildKat Striker but is pushed to the ropes by Rukia and on the rebound is slammed down with a Double A Spinebuster! Kristen arches her back in pain as Rukia pinned her to the mat; 1... 2... Kick out! Kuchiki decides to take a risk by climbing the top rope, she dives for a Moonsault...

...Kristen rolls out-of-the-way, Rukia holds her gut as she stumbles to her feet... Kristen the charges at Rukia and nails a Spear! Kristen covers! 1...

2... Rukia kicks out! Kristen shakes her head at this before smiling.

"These two divas will pull out all the stops to make a good impression the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards!" Said Josh, noting the awards.

"Well, every company is on their toes, because last year, UWE, XCW and few others didn't ever exist! They want to make an impact at the awards!" Explains Drake, snapping out of his trance and wiping off drool.

Rukia is picked up by Kristen, Willison whips her into the corner... Kristen runs for a Stinger Splash...

...Rukia lifts her knees up to strike the charging Kristen! Kristen stumbles a bit as Rukia leaps at her and smashes her face into the mat with a Fame Kisser! Kuchiki smirks again as she grabs Kristen's arm and locks on a Armbar, making Willison scream in pain as her rival pulls at the arm! Kristen is stuck for 5 minutes before escaping the lock and rolling up Rukia with a Jacknife Pin; 1... 2... Rukia kicks out! Kristen runs to the ropes and back for a Clothesline, but Rukia counters with a STO try, Kristen wiggled free and nails a Russian Legsweep! Rukia is down as Kristen tries a Lionsault! She hits it! Rukia is down again as Kristen pins her!

1...

...2.9... Rukia kicks out! Kristen sits up in slight annoyance at this kick out... Rukia sits up, in a seated position... Kristen runs to the ropes again and back before trying a Knee Smash but Rukia floats through and rolls up Kristen; 1... 2... Kick out! Kristen quickly gets to her feet and ducks a Roundhouse Kick from Rukia before grabbing her waist and running her into the corner, chest first, Kristen rolls backward... CHAOS THEORY! Kristen has a pin! 1...

2... RUKIA JUST KICKS OUT! Kristen this time, slaps the mat in anger about not getting the three count!

"Oh man, "The Silver Cat" does not look pleased..." Said Drake as Kristen picks Rukia up by her hair, Rukia counters with a Sit-Down Jawbreaker! Kristen falls to the mat holding her jaw as Rukia again climbs the top rope... Rukia points to the sky before nailing a Frog Splash! Rukia pins Kristen, hooking the leg!

"That Eddie tribute may just do it!" Said Josh as the referee counted. 1...

2.99... KICK OUT! Rukia looks upset but keeps her cool as she Soccerball Kicks Kristen in the ribs, likely breaking a few! Kristen rolls out the ring as Rukia looks down at her from the ring... Kristen staggers to her feet but Rukia flys and takes her down with a Slingshot Placha! Willison cried in pain as Rukia poses for the booing fans! Kristen uses the barricade to get up before Rukia tries a Stinger Splash...

..."OH JEEZ!" Screams Josh as Kristen counters the move with a brutal Flapjack onto the barricade! Rukia yells in pain as Kristen grabs her head and smashes it against the steel post! Kristen poses for her fans this time before climbing the barricade... Rukia stumbles to her feet...

...Kristen nails a Missile Dropkick off the barricade! Rukia is down again as Kristen smiles, she picks Rukia up and prepares to Irish Whip her into the steel steps, but Rukia reverses the whip and instead whips KRISTEN against the cold, hard steel!

"Man, oh man, these lovely ladies shouldn't be doing this, it'll spoil their bodies!" Complained Drake.

Rukia looks at the crowd, she yells out... "THIS is a UWE Veteran?!"... She drags Kristen to her feet, Willison counters with a devastating punch to the gut, knowing she has Rukia reeling, Kristen grabs Rukia's head and...

...WILDKAT STRIKER onto the cold hard floor! Rukia's face smashes against the floor as she goes limp from the impact!

"Oh my god! Kristen delivers her patented finishing move, The WildKat Striker, out of absolutely nowhere!" Said Josh in awe.

"Kristen, go easy, you can't go spoiling true beauty!" Says Drake.

Kristen tries to drag Rukia into the ring, but she's out cold and not moving, Kristen sees the chace to inflict more damage as she climbs the steel steps, Rukia finally stumbles to her feet as Kristen jumps towards her for a Double Axe Handle... POW! Rukia nails a Throat Thrust to intercept the move! Kristen is down and coughing as Rukia grabs her by the hair and tosses her into the ring... Rukia then climbs onto the apron... Willison gets to her feet as Rukia springboards towards her... SPRINGBOARD CROSSBOD-... But wait! Kristen rolls through and now has Rukia on her shoulders, Kristen hits a Samoan Drop! Rukia is down, Kristen pins, hooking the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

RUIKIA JUST GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99! Kristen covers her face in frustration as she demands Rukia to stand up... Rukia gets to her feet and Rukia tries her WildKat Striker again... Rukia pushes Kristen away, to the ropes and on the bounce back, catches Kristen with a kick to the gut, she lifts Kristen into the air and slams her down with a Soul Drive! Kristen screams in pain as Rukia pins her; 1... 2... Kristen kicks out!

"Kristen looked like she was closing in on the title, there and then, but Rukia silences that thought by kicking out and countering her WildKat Striker with a Soul Drive!" Said Josh, examining the situation at hand.

"YEAH RUKIA! BEAT THE EQAUALLY BEAUTIFUL KRISTEN!" Said Drake, not knowing that he sounded like a moron.

Rukia sees Kristen down and goes to a corner, she warms up her foot for Punt Kick, she charges at Kristen, ready to kick her in the head but Kristen kips-up and nails a BUZZSAW KICK to the head! Rukia doesn't fall but Kristen follows up by hoisting Rukia into the air, she keeps her up there before nailing a Brainbuster! Rukia is down as Kristen climbs the top rope, she looks around the arena before trying a Shooting Star Press... Rukia rolls out the ring to avoid the move, Kristen crashes painfully and holds her chest in pain... Rukia then drags Kristen to the outside by her feet before nailing a Flapjack onto the barricade, hurting Kristen's torso more! Rukia then throws Kristen back into the ring...

"Oh man, Rukia's really aiming to jack up that torso of Kristen's!" Said Josh.

"No! Not that suculent..." Drake is cut off by Josh clamping a hand over his mouth.

Kuchiki climbs the top rope and nails a staggering Kristen with a Diving Wheel Kick! Kristen is down, Rukia pins, hooking the outside leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

KRISTEN KICKS OUT AT 2.9! Rukia growls in anger as she mounts Kristen, smashing her fist into Kristen's face!

"Rukia can't take it no more, she wants to just make Kristen's face a bloody pulp!" Said Josh in shock.

Rukia keeps the punches coming but Kristen has her arms crossed in front of her face, protecting herself... Rukia goes for one last punch but Kristen grabs the arm and wrestles her to the mat, she wraps her legs around Rukia's arms and wraps her strong hands around Rukia's head...

...CRIPPLER CROSSFACE! Rukia screams in pain as Kristen pulls back, screaming... "COME ON! TAP OUT! SUBMIT!"... As Rukia continues to scream.

"Oh lord, Kristen has one of the most potent submissions locked on! Rukia's gonna tap!" Exclaimed Drake.

Rukia tries to break Kristen's grip but her hands are just too powerful, Rukia uses her hands to try and crawl to the ropes, but isn't getting anywhere... Kuchiki raises her hand to tap... But she resists and rolls Kristen onto her shoulders! 1...

2... KICK OUT! Both scramble to their feet as Rukia nails Big Boot, right to the head! Kristen goes down as Rukia climbs the top rope... Rukia points to the sky again, before nailing a Macho Man-style Flying Elbow Drop! Kristen holds her chest in pain as Rukia pins her; 1...

2... KRISTEN GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Rukia lies on her back, groaning in frustration.

"Both divas are giving it their all in this match and the crowd loves it!" Said Josh as 50% of the crowd chanted... "LET'S GO KRISTEN!" while the other 50% chanted "RUKIA!"...

"Can they give me their all?" Wonders Drake in a perverted manner.

Rukia gets up and so does Kristen as the two young women trade fists, Rukia pushes Kristen into the corner and tries a Step-Up Enzuigiri but Kristen ducks as Rukia cras-NO! Rukia hangs onto the ropes and stays on the rope... She tries to dive but Kristen nails a European Uppercut to stop her! Rukia is dazed as Kristen climbs onto top rope with her rival... Kristen powers the smaller women onto her shoulders and looks for a top-rope Death Valley Driver... Kristen tries to deliver the move...

"Could be "Game, set and match!" for Rukia..." Said Drake in anticipation.

...But Rukia keeps on Elbowing her in the face, loosening her grip, Rukia swings her body and hooks the head... _**TORNADO DDT OFF THE TOP ROPE!** _

**_"OH MY LORD! KRISTEN'S HEAD & NECK WERE JUST DRIVEN TO THE COLD, HARD CANVAS FROM THE TOP ROPE! GOOD GOD!" _**Screams Josh in horror.

Kristen's body spasms a bit before Rukia drapes an arm over Kristen's fallen body. Harry Tipper drops down and makes the count...

"Kristen, lass... This is..." Started Drake as the crowd also counted.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

Kristen places her foot on the bottom rope to the crowd's adoration.

"Kristen barely saved the match! She might just make her dream come true!" Said Josh.

Rukia kicks the ropes in fury as she stalks Kristen for the Soultaker... She grabs her in position... But in mid-twist... Kristen pushes Rukia to the ropes... Kristen tries for her WildKat Striker but Rukia counters with a sudden Edge-O-Matic, smashing the back of Kristen's head and neck to the canvas! Rukia keeps a pin; 1...

2... NO! Kristen somehow again kicks out! Rukia picks up Kristen and tries for a Running Hotshot but in mid-run, Kristen pushes Rukia to the outside, Rukia grabs the ropes to stay on the apron... Kristen runs at her but Rukia slingshots over the ropes and nails a Slingshot DDT! Kristen is down again, Rukia covers, hooking the leg; 1...

"Rukia is just keeping the momentum on her side, can she beat Kristen?!" Yells Drake in excitement.

...2... Kristen again rolls the shoulder out at 2.99! Rukia can't believe it as she tries to pick Kristen up for a Soul Drive... Kristen rolls her up, Sunset Flip! 1...

2... NOPE! Rukia powers out at the last second! Kristen then watches Rukia get to her feet before trying a Saito Suplex, but Rukia fights out by hitting a Crossbody mid-lift! Rukia then picks up the groggy Kristen and hooks her in Inverted Headlock, she twists...

..._**AND LANDS THE** **SOULTAKER!**_

_**"OH GOD! Rukia plants Kristen on her face with her patened Soultaker!"** _Screamed Josh as Rukia turned Kristen over.

_**"RUKIA'S GOING TO RETAIN THE GOLD! THIS IS..."** _Yells Drake as Rukia pins Kristen, hooking the leg!

1...

_**"GAME!"**_

...

...

...

2...

_**"SET!"**_

...

...

...

_**KRISTEN KICKS OUT!**_ The crowd gasps in unison at this kick out!

"How the hell...?!" Started Drake as Rukia lost it and exited the ring.

"Rukia's rage has reached a boiling point!" Announces Josh.

Rukia grabs her championship from the timekeeper in the ringside area, she enters the ring and trys to strike Kristen with the chair but Harry Tipper stops her, Rukia glares at the referee and mouthes... "Don't screw with me!"...

...RUKIA KNOCKS HARRY'S LIGHTS OUT WITH THE BELT! The crowd boos loudly.

"OH MAN! Rukia just sent Harry the referee all the way to La-La Land!" Screams Josh in shock.

"Oh sweet Rukia, your rage is like the burning feelings I have for you..." Sighed Drake until Josh slapped him in the back of the head.

"FOCUS!" Yells Josh, Rukia then looks to nail another belt shot, this time to Kristen, she charges but Kristen ducks and knees her in the stomach! Rukia drops the belt as Kristen locks her in a headlock... IMPALER DDT ONTO THE BELT! Kristen then climbs the top rope, she does a cut throat taunt...

...She dives through the air...

...Rukia rolls out-of-the-way, causing Kristen to crash and burn on the title belt! Kristen screams in agonizing pain as she stumbles to her feet... Rukia hooks her head in Inverted Headlock roughly before twisting into...

...ANOTHER SOULTAKER! This one onto the title belt, Rukia kicks the title out the ring, Harry is on his knees, groggy as Rukia collapses onto Kristen, she weakly hooks a leg, Harry, still dizzy begins the count.

"Kristen, old girl, I afraid this is now..." Begins Drake.

"NO! Not after a match like this!" Said Josh.

1...

"GAME!"

"Please... NO!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

"NOT THIS WAY! NOT THIS WAY!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"MATCH!" Finished Drake.

"OH DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Yells Josh in despair.

_**"I've had too many days where I'm ready to break**_  
_**There's gotta be more, there's gotta be more**_  
_**So I incest everything 'cause I'm in it to win**_  
_**Nothing but time on my side"**_

_**("Survive" plays as the crowd boos Rukia out the building.)**_

Rukia gets up, panting and exhausted as she holds her belt for all to gaze it! The crowd is still booing her and beginning to throw thrash, one girl tries to jump the guardrail until security stops her. They are also chanting... "BULLSHIT!"

"Here is your winner, and still the UWE Queen champion... "The Shinigami Original"... RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Announces Pacman, with a displeased look on his face.

"OH MAN! Again, Rukia steals the win, retains the title and keeps her streak alive! Kristen had the match won! But no... Rukia decides cheating to win is better than losing a match, she has a rematch clause, DAMN IT!" Complained Josh, shaking with rage.

"I call it smarts, Kristen was the better woman, but Pacman and the history books will say this as a win for Rukia!" Said Drake, proud of Rukia.

"How can you just wave off something like this?!" Asked Josh.

"Hey, its wrestling, the point is not everybody leaves happy!" Retorted Drake.

Rukia leaves the ring before raising her belt one last time at the top of the ramp, Kristen stands up in the ring, looking angry and disappointed, but she looks around to see the arena chanting her name, she smiles and leaves the ring.

* * *

_**(Backstage, Hallways.)**_

Rukia is seen walking, still hurt from her match, holding her ribs before she sits down and leans against the wall... She sighed and whispers to herself... "That was way too close!"

Asui Hikaru walks by and looks at the downed Rukia, she casts an ice-cold glare... "You are truly pathetic!" She mouthes, before leaving the tired Rukia.

* * *

_**(Tyson Blake's Locker Room.)**_

Tyson is shown taping his wrists together, he's also has two TV's playing, they are showing old Araya and Chaos matches... He's wearing gold tights with "Blake" written in silver on one side and "The Highest" written in bronze on the other side... He's also wearing gold/silver boots... Tommy Pickles walks into the room followed by Terry Blake Sr. and his siblings...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing here with the current UWE Omega champion, Tyson Blake, now, Tyson, the biggest match of your career, no, your life is coming up next... Your family is here to wish you luck and the UWE universe would like to hear you thoughts...?" Asks Tommy as Tyson looked up, dead serious.

"Tommy, I'm stepping in the ring with a stone cold multi-personality psychopath and a hedgehog with a god complex who is willing crush any in his way... And your asking how I feel?" Questions Tyson, he glares at Tommy before grinning.

"I'm scared for my life, I'll admit that much, but if anybody in this universe thinks I'm backing down, there sadly mistaken, I'm the better man out of three of the best wrestlers in Fictional Wrestling, I'm higher than the devil and god, my bloodline and pedigree know no bounds! I'm the black sheep of my family, my father held this gold and defended it in the exact same match I'm now in, he's didn't win and that proves that I will surpass him! To Chaos and Araya, you think I'm low for my actions...? Well, guess what..?" Started Tyson.

_**"I AM THE HIGHEST! NOBODY IS ABOVE ME!"**_ Said Tyson, saying his catchphrase. His family cheers as he exits the room, ready to fight!

* * *

_**Well, Folks, Writing Bad Blood Has Been Awesome, But We Must Come To A Close Next Chapter, The Main Event, The Match That Features The...**_

_**"Champion Of UWE"...**_

_**"The God Of Destruction" And...**_

_**"The Hellview Devil..."**_

_**IF ANYBODY COMPLAINS ABOUT THEIR OC LOSING, CONSIDER THE NEXT CHAPTER DELAYED! NO COMPLAINING! NO WRESTLER WINS EVERY MATCH OR HAS THE GREATEST LUCK!**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**_


	26. Bad Blood 2012 Part 8

_**HERE**** WE ARE! MAIN-A FUCKIN' EVENT-A! **_

_**WE ARE FINALLY HERE, I'M HERE, HERE NOW! After This Match, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Is Going To The Fanfiction Wrestling Awards! Yeah, Baby, YEAH! I've Went Through 5 Soft Drinks And 9 Packets Of Chilli Heatwave Doritos, Workin' On This!**_

_**The Champion Of UWE, The God Of Destruction & The Hellview Devil... ALL IN A HELLVIEW STREET FIGHT!**_

_**LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!**_

* * *

The entire crowd is chanting and clapping "UWE FOREVER!"... Pacman is ready and waiting in the ring to start announcing the match and Drake & Josh are shaking in excitement! Pacman even has a few tears of joy in his eyes as he brings the microphone to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to Bad Blood 2012! This night has spawned new memories and a new era in the UWE, we look to make more memories in the future, but right now..." Said Pacman, beginning his announcing.

"The following contest is the main event of Bad Blood 2012, live from Wembley Arena in London, England... This is a three-way confrontation between a champion, a god and a devil... The next match is a Triple Threat, 2 out of 4 falls match and is for the UWE Omega championship!" Announces Pacman.

"So how long is Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment gonna last!?" Asks Pacman.

_**"UWE FOREVER!"** _Chanted the entire crowd at the same time as the screen goes to the promo...

* * *

_**(Promo Music: "Seasons In The Abyss" By Slayer)**_

_The music starts as it shows Chaos giving Araya the Ride To Hell, slamming him down in a sick way! It then flashes to Araya nailing Tyson with Welcome To Hellview but the last flash shows Tyson Blake knocking both men out during the interview!_

_**"Razors edge  
Outlines the dead  
Incisions in my head  
Anticipation the stimulation  
To kill the exhilaration"**_

_"In the UWE, only the strong will survive, and after Bad Blood, I will stand in the realm of gods!" Said Chaos with his usual arrogant manner._

_"Bad Blood will be the resurrection, the resurrection of the Hellview Devil... "The Hellview Devil" will stand tall over Blake and Chaos at Bad Blood, so says "The Hellview Devil!" Says Araya with a sick grin on his face._

_"I AM THE HIGHEST! NOBODY IS ABOVE ME!" Yells Tyson._

**_"Close your eyes  
Look deep in your soul  
Step outside yourself  
And let your mind go  
Frozen eyes stare deep in your mind as you die"_**

_The screen goes to Tyson's childhood, showing the young Blake holding up toy titles and cheering on his dad who was competing in his matches in UWE! The screen then fades to Araya's teenage years, it shows Charlie competing in backyard wrestling with friends... The last screen appears and disappears quickly showing Chaos standing over a destroyed city... The screen then has blood dripping down the screen._

**_"Innate seed  
To watch you bleed  
A demanding physical need  
Desecrated eviscerated  
Time perpetuated"_**

_Chaos is seen delivering his patented Ragnarok to Spongebob Squarepants which insights demonic laughter from an unknown source._

_Araya is seen pulling a bloody Chris Coyote to his feet, he hooks the arms and drives him to the mat, hitting Welcome To Hellview! The laughter continues, becoming louder and more demonic..._

**_"Inert flesh  
A bloody tomb  
A decorated splatter brightens the room  
An execution a sadist ritual  
Mad intervals of mind residuals"_**

_The laughter stops and the screen brightens, showing Tyson raise his UWE Omega championship as the song ends. Blood splatters on the screen to end the promo._

* * *

The crowd eagerly waits for the first competitor... The ring is set up for the Hellview Street Fight, Trashcans, full of weapons at ringside and the fans have weapons to give to the wrestlers...

_**("Welcome To Violence" By John 5 plays to a mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as the lights flicker between black and red.)**_

_**Charlie Araya** _stomps out onto the ramp, he has a cold and stoic look on his face as he thrusts a fist and Darline into the air, causing red and black pyro to explode behind him! Charlie walks down to the ring, focused only on the ring, no slapping hands, no smile, all buisness... He enters the ring and climbs the top rope, he points Darline at a fan who was booing him before jumping down from the top rope and patiently waiting on his opponents...

"Introducing first, the challengers, hailing from Hellview, New York, weighing 235 pounds and standing at 6'3... "The Hellview Devil"... CHARLIE ARAYA!" Announces Pacman as Araya's expression doesn't change.

"Araya, focused and detirmend, but is his metal state in shape, we saw earlier tonight that he nearly killed a member of UWE Staff just for mentioning him, plus the situation with Michael Armington has just fucked up his state of mental health more than ever, as Asui stated earlier, this isn't "The Hellview Devil" that we know, he's changed and not for the better..." Said Josh in a bare whisper.

"I personally just believe Araya is a stone cold psychopath, I mean even being Buried Alive didn't stop him, he dug his way out, and in an Inferno Match, he just decided to tackle himself and an opponent into the flames! He has no concern for his body or others!" Ranted Drake.

_**"The King left none living  
None able to tell  
The King took their heads  
And he sent them to hell  
Their screams echoed loud  
In the place of their death  
Ripped open they died  
With their final breath  
They hailed the King  
The King of Kings"**_

_**("King Of Kings" By Motorhead plays to loud boos as they lights flicker on and off.)**_

Purple demonic lighting strikes the ramp, causing some sparks as _**Chaos The Hedgehog** _stepped out onto the ramp, holding out his arms like he was a god, he screamed out a battle cry before stomping down to ringside, he enters the ring and glares at Araya, Chaos climbs the top rope and motions for the fans to bow before him...

"...And introducing next, from Parts Unknown, weighing 239 pounds and standing at 6'3... "The God Of Destruction"... CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Pacman again as Chaos beats his chest like an animal.

"Here comes a being only Satan himself could create, this man has a heart that is black as night and needs to be locked up, he's got a god complex and walks the thin line between sanity and insanity!" Said Josh in fear.

"But he's also a warrior, never cheating in matches and may I remind you of his lil' record... Never lost by submission, KO or referee stoppage and has won most of his matches by referee stoppage..." Said Drake, sounding confident but fear was in his eyes.

_**"Don't call it a comeback  
I been here for years  
Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear  
Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon  
Listen to the bass go BOOM  
Explosion, overpowerin  
Over the competition, I'm towerin  
Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops  
Don't you dare stare, you betta move  
Don't ever compare  
Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced  
Competition's payin the price"**_

_**("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos, as the lights flicker between gold and silver.)**_

_**Tyson Blake** _steps out onto the ramp, full of energy with his Omega title belt securely fastened around his waist, he was wearing a long stylish gold/silver trench coat that had "UWE FOREVER!" written on the back, he runs down to the ring, yelling "YES!" as the crowd yells "NO!" back, Tyson enters the ring and removes his belt, he raises it for all to see as the crowd drowns him in boos... He steps down from the turnbuckle and smiles a cocky smile to Chaos and Araya.

"...And finally, from Washington DC, weighing 234 pounds and standing at 6'0... He is the current, reigning and defending UWE Omega champion... "The Highest"... TYSON BLAKE!" Announces Pacman, one final time as Tyson parades around the ring, showing off.

"The most cocky asshole in history is upon us, this boy has no respect for the wrestlers who paved the way for this generation, he's all obsessed with money, girls and winning, what an arrogant prick!" Said Josh in disgust.

"Oh come on, show some respect for the UWE Omega champion, he retained the title against four other great athletes last month, he's reigned for three monthes and after tonight, after beating both these psychos, he'll have reigned for four monthes!" Said Drake as Josh rolled his eyes.

The referee takes the title belt as planets crashed together to make the Omega title logo on Home screens, all three men step into the center of the ring as the referee shows them the belt... He makes them go to their corners...

_**(The bell rings as the three men circle each other!)**_

"Here we go, main event time!" Said both brothers in unison.

Tyson decides to strike first by punching Chaos who blocks it and Clotheslines the young Blake over the ropes! Chaos turns to see Araya, who smashes his fist into Chaos' skull, stunning him, before grabbing his neck and going for a Swinging Neckbreaker which is reversed by Chaos, who pushes Araya to the ropes and catches him with a Big Boot to the head! Araya is down as Chaos poses, unknowing that Tyson has climbed the top rope behind him, Tyson dives... DIVING CROSSBODY ON CHAOS! Chaos holds his chest in pain as Tyson exits the ring and grabs a steel chair, he enters and cracks the stumbling Chaos over the head with the steel chair! Chaos still stands as Tyson goes for a Savate Kick which Chaos ducks and follows up with a Russian Legsweep! Chaos stands up and surveys the ring, he exits the ring and grabs a trashcan full of weapons from under the ring, he throws them into the ring, he enters the ring as Araya gets back up... Chaos grabs the Kendo Stick and tries to hit Araya with it, Charlie easily stops it by grabbing the Kendo Stick with one hand and breaking it by gripping tightly, getting gasps from the crowd! Chaos frowns as he tries a Clothesline, Araya ducks and grabs the Trashcan Lid...

...BAM! Right over the head of Chaos, Chaos slumps to the canvas as Charlie goes for the pin; 1...

Chaos kicks out quickly! Chaos scrambles to his feet as Araya tries another swing... This time, Chaos ducks and nails a European Uppercut! Araya holds his jaw in pain as Chaos scoops him onto his shoulders for Ragnarok...

"Here we go, Chaos may pick up the first fall early!" Said Drake in anticipation.

...Tyson nails a low blow from behind, making Chaos drop Charlie as Tyson spins the groggy Chaos into a Impaler DDT! Chaos is down as Tyson pins; 1... 2... Chaos just gets the shoulder up! Tyson frowns as he grabs a Cheese Grater from the trashcan, he smirks evily... He grabs Chaos' head and holds it in place...

...He begins to shred the cheese grater into Chaos' forehead, drawing blood! Chaos growls through his teeth in pain before Tyson takes some of the blood and wipes it on his own face, laughing!

"Uh oh, Tyson is the first to succumb to blood lust, this is going to get ugly real quick!" Says Josh.

"Its ugly now!" Said Drake looking away.

Tyson laughs some more before picking up Chaos and whipping him towards the ropes but Chaos reverses the whip by throwing Tyson shoulder first into the steel post! Tyson rolls outside the ring, holding his shoulder in pain as Chaos sees Charlie getting up, Araya gets up as Chaos charges at him, Charlie counters with a boot to the gut, he then lifts Chaos into the air before...

...POWERBOMBING HIM THROUGH THE TRASHCAN! Chaos this time, yells in pain as Charlie pins him to the mat, hooking the leg! 1... 2... NO! Chaos just kicks out!

"OH JEEZ! Chaos is taking a beating in this match, his face and back must be screaming in pain!" Said Josh in horror.

Charlie frowns before picking Chaos up, Chaos suddenly nails another European Uppercut, staggering Araya into the corner, Chaos then charges at Charlie but Araya Back Body Drops him to the outside, Chaos lands on the apron before Charlie whirls around and smashes his fist into Chaos' jaw, sending him from the apron onto security barricad! Araya exits the ring and grabs Chaos... Chaos headbutts Charlie! Chaos then grabs Araya's face and smashes it into the barricade, he then drags Araya and his face across the barricade! Scaring a few front row fans! Chaos then grabs Araya's arm and Irish Whips him, head first into the steel steps! Tyson has recovered and is on the apron as he runs from the apron for a Senton on Chaos but "The God Of Destruction" reverses it by...

...SLAMMING TYSON THROUGH THE BARRICADE WITH A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

"OH MY LORD! TYSON WAS JUST SLAMMED ALL THE WAY TO HELL! HIS SPINE MUST BE SHATTERED!" Screamed Josh in shock.

The fans scream in terror and excitement as Tyson's body spasms... Chaos smiles a sick smle as he goes to Tyson and pins him, hooking the leg!

1...

2...

NO! Araya stops the count! Charlie picks up Chaos and slams his head off the steel post before going for Welcome To Hellview... Chaos pushes Charlie away and runs at him for a Spear... Charlie reverses it and tosses the violet colored hedgehog into the barricade, shoulder first! Chaos holds his shoulder in pain and gets to his feet, Araya backs up... Chaos is Clotheslined over the barricade! Araya then sees Tyson staggering to his feet and smiles... Araya grabs Tyson by the hair and tosses him into the ring... Charlie enters the ring and grabs Darline... He runs and swings Darline but Tyson does a Matrix-dodge and does a Legsweep to Araya, making him fall to the mat! Tyson then goes outside the ring and grabs a ladder from underneath the ring, Tyson sets the ladder up in the corner... Tyson tries to whip Araya into the ladder but Charlie reverses it by grabbing Tyson's throat... He lifts the young Blake into the air... CHOKESLAM! Araya pins Tyson! 1...

2... NO! Tyson just barely gets the shoulder up! Charlie growls in anger and stands up... Chaos enters the ring from behind with a steel chair...

BAM! Chaos just broke the steel chair over Araya's back! Charlie yells in pain and falls to his knees... Chaos lifts Araya onto his shoulders...

"Chaos broke a steel chair over Araya's back and looks to get the first fall!" Exclaimed Drake.

...Chaos spins Araya's body by the legs and grabs his head in Cutter-position...

...RAGNAROK! Araya bounces off the mat as Chaos pins him, hooking the leg! Harry Tipper drops down and counts!

1...

2...

Charlie barely kicks out! Chaos punches the mat in anger!

"Charlie says "Not this time, my little friend" to Chaos!" Said Josh, slightly happy.

"Chaos ain't so little!" Remarks Drake.

Chaos sees the ladder set up in the corner and whips Araya into it! Charlie holds his back in pain as Chaos charges at him... Araya grabs Chaos by the pants and throws him against the cold, hard steel ladder! Chaos screams in pain as Araya grabs him and bends him down... He nails a Piledriver! Chaos holds his neck in pain as Araya pulls a new toy out the broken garbage can, Plexi-Glass! Araya sets Chaos in a corner and climbs the opposite corner... Charlie gets ready to jump...

...Tyson comes out of nowhere on the apron and delivers an Enzuigiri to the head Charlie, stunning him! Tyson then climbs to the top rope with him... Tyson locks the head and dives! TOP-ROPE DIVING BULLDOG!

The crowd starts chanting... "That was awesome!"

Tyson turns Araya over and pins him, hooking a leg!

1... 2... Chaos breaks the count by Punting Tyson!

"OH MY LORD! Chaos just treated Tyson's head like a football!" Said Drake in horror.

Chaos exits the ring and grabs a steel chair, he enters the ring and wraps it around Tyson's neck... Chaos climbs the top rope...

"Don't do this! That's a man's neck!" Said Josh, trying to stop Chaos.

Chaos dives and drops his leg onto the chair-equiped neck of Tyson's! The crowd goes into a frenzy, booing Chaos as he removes the steel chair from the limp Tyson's neck and picks him up... He hooks him in Butterfly Position... He lifts Tyson into the air and nails the Fall Of Chaos! Chaos then looks out on the crowd and motions to the destruction behind him, yelling out... "THE ERA OF DESTRUCTION BEGINS TONIGHT!"... Chaos turns around...

...BAM! A ladder is smashed directly into Chaos' face! The attacker is Araya... Araya drops the ladder and picks Chaos up, he underhooks both arms... Araya tries the Welcome To Hellview, but is pushed into the corner by Chaos... Chaos runs at Araya but Charlie nails a Back Body Drop, sending Chaos, crashing to the outside! Tyson is beginning to stir as Araya gets an evil look in his eye, he boots the staggering Tyson in the mid-section and tries a Powerbomb onto the Ladder... Tyson wiggles slightly on Araya's shoulders and nails a Hurricanrana! Charlie stumbles to his feet as Tyson then follows up with a Gamengiri! Araya is still standing as Tyson frowns... Tyson then smashes his fist into Araya's nose, breaking it! Araya falls to the mat, holding his nose as Tyson goes for the pin; 1...

2... NO! Charlie kicks out! Tyson growls in anger as he exits the ring and re-enters with... A table!

"Saw that one comin' a mile away!" Noted Drake as Josh nods.

Tyson sets the table up and hoists Charlie onto his shoulders... He looks for a Death Valley Driver... Chaos enters the ring and stalks the unsuspecting Tyson... Tyson turns around due to a whistle from Chaos... POW! Bicycle Kick right to the face of Tyson, Tyson falls backward, unintentionally giving Araya a Samoan Drop through the table! Araya arches his back in pain!

"OH SNAP! Chaos just took out two opponents with one stone!" Yells Josh in awe.

Chaos sees the damage done and picks up Tyson onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style... He spins Tyson by his legs and... Ragnarok connects! Tyson bounces off the mat onto his back as Chaos pins him, hooking both legs!

1...

...

2...

...

Tyson barely kicks out as Chaos sits up in shock! He rubs his temples in anger.

"Remember folks, all this violence is only the first fall!" Reminds Josh.

Chaos has enough as he goes under the ring and grabs an item... A razorboard, the crowd gasps seeing that weapon! Chaos enters the ring with the weapon, Chaos places the hazard onto the top rope and picks up Araya... He runs for Snake Eyes but Araya counters with an elbow to the head and dropping off Chaos' shoulders... He picks Chaos up and nails SNAKE EYES ONTO THE RAZORBOARD! Chaos screams about his eye as the crowd chants "YOU SICK FUCKS!"

"CRAP! I swear Araya's just tried to gouge Chaos' eyes out with the ironically named, SNAKE EYES!" Says Josh, loudly.

EMT's try to rush down and check on Chaos but as they try to help, he swats them away like flies and charges at Araya with a Clothesline... Araya ducks, grabs Chaos' neck and spins... SPINNING NECKBREAKER! Chaos is down, Charlie pins; 1... 2...

NO! Chaos barely kicks out at 2.99! Charlie is in jaw dropping shock that Chaos can still fight, Araya goes to pick Chaos up but Tyson nails a Dropkick that pushes both Chaos and Araya over the ropes! Both men stumble to their feet as Tyson runs to the ropes and back... Tyson dives through the middle rope...

...SUICIDE DIVE! ALL THREE MEN ARE DOWN! Tyson staggers to his feet and chants "I AM UWE!" as the crowd still boos!

"These men are giving it their all, here tonight for UWE's richest and most valuable prize in the game!" Said Josh.

"Remember, the winner faces AWF's Shouen champion at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards! HA! That backwater company against the elite!? An insult!" Said Drake, being a cocky asshole.

"AWF is a great company, unique characters and everything!" Retorts Josh.

Tyson grabs a new toy from under the ring and its a... SLEDGEHAMMER! Tyson smirks evilly... Tyson sees Araya struggling to stand and as soon as he gets to his feet, WHAM! Tyson smashes the Sledgehammer into Araya's skull, sending him into the crowd! Chaos stumbles away from Tyson as Blake follows him up the entrance ramp... Tyson whacks his weapon into Chaos' knee, making the God stumble... Tyson then boots him in the gut and goes for a Sit-Down Powerbomb off the ramp...

Chaos fights back with a punch to the head and dropping from Tyson's shoulders onto his feet, he picks Tyson up and... SNAKE EYES INTO A STAGE LIGHT! Sparks go off as Tyson holds his face in pain!

"SHIT! Chaos just took out one of our lights using Tyson's skull!" Yells Josh.

Chaos smirks as he picks Tyson up, Fireman's Carry-style... He spins him by his legs for Ragnarok but Tyson escapes mid-spin and lands behind Chaos... Tyson waits for Chaos to turn around and the only thing Chaos sees at the moment is the sole of Tyson's shoe... SUPERKICK BY BLAKE! Chaos stumbles a bit and falls backward...

...**_RIGHT INTO THE ELECTRIC EQUIPMENT! SPARKS GO OFF AS CHAOS' BODY IS FRIED!_**

**_"OH GOOD SWEET MIKE! CHAOS IS DEAD! BLAKE LIKELY JUST GAVE THE BLACK HEARTED GOD AN EARLY TRIP TO HELL!" _**Screams Josh in horror and shock.

"But now there's no way to pin him!" Notes Drake until Tyson snaps his fingers...

"I think Tyson has an idea..." Said Josh.

Tyson goes to the edge of the ramp and eyes the fried and unconscious "God Of Destruction"... Tyson dives off the ramp and hits the Frog Splash! The crowd erupts in a mixed reaction as the referee finds his way to the damaged area and counts...

"No way, no way, no way!" Chanted Josh.

"Tyson's going to get the first fall, and Chaos, this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

2...

"SET!"

...

3!

"...AND MATCH! OH YEAH, TYSON OBTAINS FALL #1!" Yells Drake as Pacman speaks.

"Winner of the first fall, "The Highest"... Tyson Blake!" Announces Pacman as Araya begins to stir holding his head...

Tyson leaves Chaos in a heap as he runs down the entrance ramp, looking to beat Araya next! Araya stumbles back into the ring as Tyson slides in... Tyson goes for a Clothesline... Araya ducks the Clothesline and hooks his arm under Tyson's arm and around his head... REVERSE STO! Tyson is laid out! Charlie stands up and smirks as he exits the ring and grabs a soft drink from a fan at Ringside... He enters the ring and splashes the soft drink into Tyson's face, blinding him... Araya then nails a Swinging Neckbreaker! Araya exits the ring again as he grabs Darline and another trashcan full of toys... Araya grabs Darline and smashes it against the young Blake's spine, over and over again as his face is stoic!

"Somebody get in there, he's killing Tyson!" Said Drake in concern.

Blake's back is bleeding heavily, showing deep cuts... Charlie picks up Tyson and whips him to the ropes and on the rebound, cracks him in the skull with a Big Boot, straight to the head! Charlie pulls a Steel Chair out of the Trashcan and puts Tyson in the corner... Charlie gets a running start and does a Chair Surf, right to Tyson's already bleeding face!

"SURF'S UP, DUDES!" Laughed Josh.

Tyson stumbles to his feet, holding his face in pain as Araya pulls out some barbed wire from under his shirt as the crowd cheers. Charlie grabs Tyson's arm and takes him to the mat and wraps his legs around Tyson's arm... _**He then wraps the barbed wire around Tyson's head as he pulls back!**_

_**"BARBED WIRE CROSSFACE LOCKED ON TIGHT! THE SUBMISSION THAT WON HIM HIS FIRST OMEGA TITLE!"**_ Screams Josh in awe...

Tyson is screaming in absolute agony as Charlie has him deadlocked in the center of the ring and nothing to hold onto...

...Araya suddenly starts pulling harder as Tyson slaps the mat repeatedly! HE TAPS! HE TAPS!

"Winner of the second fall, "The Hellview Devil", CHARLIE ARAYA!" Announces Pacman as the crowd cheers.

Araya gets up off Tyson and raises a fist into the air as he waits in the corner for Tyson to stand, Blake gets to his feet as Charlie charges... Tyson counters a Spear from Araya by tossing Araya, shoulder first into the steel post! Tyson then pulls Araya out the corner and goes for a Gamengiri which Araya ducks... Tyson falls to the mat and quickly stumbles to his feet... Araya lifts him for a Gorilla Press Slam but Tyson drops off Araya's hands and lands in front of him, Tyson nails a Gamengiri! Araya falls to the mat as Tyson leaves the ring and gets a table, he enters the ring with it... Tyson places the wood in the corner... Blake goes over to Araya and grabs him by his hair... He runs towards the table... AND TOSSES ARAYA SKULL FIRST THROUGH IT! Araya is out cold in the wreckage as Tyson pulls him out... Tyson underhooks the arms as the fans boo...

"Oh man, this is great! Tyson going to show "Garbage Wrestler" Charlie Araya how to do a Double Underhook DDT the right way!" Said Drake in anticipation.

Tyson looks to hit the move when Chaos comes out of nowhere with a Big Boot! Tyson is dazed and confused off the Big Boot as Araya falls to the ground in a heap and rolls out the ring... Chaos grabs Tyson roughly and whips him to the ropes... DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER ON THE BOUNCE BACK! Tyson arches his back in pain as Chaos screams out a battle cry!

"The God Of Destruction" is back in this match!" Says Josh.

Chaos exits the ring and pulls out a black cloth bag... He enters the ring and sprays the contents on the mat, THUMBTACKS!

"Shit, buisness just picked up, Chaos is looking to drive someone's flesh onto those Thumbtacks..." Says Drake, quietly.

Chaos picks up the hurt Tyson and whips him to the ropes... Chaos catches him on the bouce back and spins 360 degrees... _**IMPENDING JUDGEMENT ONTO THE TACKS!** _Tyson screams in agony as Chaos pins him to the mat, hooking the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

3! The crowd erupts in boos, Chaos gets off Tyson with a sneer as Pacman announces again...

"Winner of the third fall, "The God Of Destruction" CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG! Meaning, the first person to get the next fall will be the UWE Omega champion!" Announces Pacman.

"You heard Pacman, the real war starts now!" Said Josh.

Araya enters the ring and tries to Clothesline Chaos, Chaos easily counters with a Throat Thrust! Araya falls to the cold hard mat as Chaos pins him, hooking a leg; 1... 2... Araya kicks out! Chaos frowns as he turns back to Tyson, Blake is on the top rope... Chaos smirks and runs to the top rope with him, Chaos knees Tyson in the chest and looks for a Superplex...

"Oh man... Tyson's back is already bleeding..." Said Drake.

"You wanna talk spinal damage, this'll shatter Tyson's spine!" Yells Josh...

Tyson hangs onto the ropes to break the hold... But Araya comes out nowhere and grabs Chaos in Powerbomb position...

...Chaos hits a Superplex on Tyson...

...WHILE ARAYA DROPS CHAOS WITH FALLING POWERBOMB!

...**_A TOWER OF DOOM! Everybody is down and out!_**

"The ring has blood leaking off the sides, there's broken table wood all over the mat, a few dented chairs are scattered on the ring floor and the mat... There's a practically broken ladder lying outside the ring... Darline is cracked, the electric equipment is damaged and we've lost a light... It is truly a warzone!" Said Josh, looking at the carnage.

"It's all for the richest prize in the game, a title held by people like, Sponebob Squarepants, Goku, Master Chief, Ichigo Kurosaki and most importantly by UWE's greatest performer, SCORPION!" Says Drake, reminiscing.

Each man slowly gets to his feet, each one having different injuries...

...Tyson has blood running down his back from repeated Darline shots, a few broken ribs and tacks stuck in his spine, also, a barbed wire wound from Araya's barbed wire Crippler Crossface on his face and head, he was the least damaged...

...Araya had a broken nose and a broken jaw, had blood running down his face, making him wear a crimson mask, by the way he was swaying, he also had a tiny concussion...

...Chaos looked horrible, his body was burnt from being fried in the electric equipment, his face was shredded by a cheese grater and his nose seemed to be broken...

Each man charged at the other, Chaos Clotheslined both men to the mat, showing massive strength! Chaos picks Araya up and throws him, shoulder first into the steel post! Chaos then turns to Tyson and grabs his throat, Chaos powers him into the air before slamming him down, CHOKESLAM! Chaos barely pins Tyson, hooking a leg weakly, 1... 2...

NO! Tyson shoots the shoulder up at 2.99! Chaos has frustration on his face as he repeatedly pounds the mat! Araya then charges at Chaos and nails a Jumping Knee! Making Chaos fall out the ring! Araya then grabs the Trashcan's lid and places it near him as he picks Tyson up...

...Araya underhooks both arms... WELCOME TO HELLVIEW ONTO THE TRASHCAN LID! The crowd goes insane as Araya drapes an arm over Tyson's fallen body... Harry drops down and counts... The crowd counts as well...

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Araya is going to win the title for the eleventh time! This is..." Said Josh happily.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

NO! Chaos enters the ring and breaks the pin at the last second with a Double Axe Handle!

Chaos picks Charlie up onto his shoulders and sees the Trashcan... He spins Araya by his legs and grabs him by the head... RAGNAROK THROUGH THE TRASHCAN!

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Screams both twins in despair.

Chaos turns Araya over and pins him, hooking both legs!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Araya suddenly shoots the shoulder up! The crowd is on their feet, chanting... "MATCH OF THE YEAR!"

Chaos sits up and shakes his head... "What do I have to do!?"... He yells, Chaos goes outside the ring and grabs two items... Another table and lighter fluid... He enters the ring but Tyson nails a Dropkick, making him drop the items, near the corner...

Tyson then stalks Chaos looking for the Highest Drop, he runs at "The God Of Destruction" but is lifted into the air by his legs... FLAPJACK ONTO THE STEEL POST! Tyson holds his face in pain as he rolls out the ring... Chaos turns around...

...AND NEARLY HAS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH A MASSIVE LARIAT BY ARAYA! THE CROWD ERUPTS AGAIN!

"Crap, Araya damn near killed Chaos with that Lariat!" Complained Drake.

"I think Araya hurt his arm off that Lariat!" Says Josh in a concerned tone.

Araya then sets the table up and lights it on fire, he still has a stoic look on his face as he sets Chaos up on the top rope... Araya motions for a Piledriver through the flaming table...

CHAOS RAMS HIS FIST INTO ARAYA'S TORSO!

Araya coughs up blood, showing how hard Chaos striked him, Chaos, knowing he has Charlie reeling stands on the top rope and places Araya between his legs... He spreads his arms out like a god before lifting Araya up...

..._**CHAOS DRIVES ARAYA THROUGH THE GODDAMN FLAMING TABLE WITH A FUCKING RIDE TO HELL! ARAYA'S BODY IS ON FIRE AS HE ROLLS AROUND THE RING!**_

_**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HE'S ON FIRE! CHAOS JUST SENTENCED ARAYA TO THE DEPTHES OF HADES!"** _Screams Josh at the top of his voice in shock and horror.

Chaos yells in pain as he holds his knee in pain, he turns Araya over and drapes an arm over Charlie's broken and burnt body, Harry Tipper comes out of shock and does the count, the longest count in Chaos' life...

_**"SHIT! IT'S ALL OVER! THIS IS..."** _Started a panicking Drake

1...

"OH GOD, GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"FUCK, SET!"

...

...

...

3!

"MATCH! CHAOS HAS DONE IT!" Finished Drake.

_**"The King grinned red  
As he walked from the blaze  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face  
Through the halls and the corridors  
Stinging in blood  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good  
The King took his head  
Left him broken and dead"**_

_**("King Of Kings" plays as the crowd is in shock!)**_

Chaos rises to his feet, he can't actually believe he did it, he takes the title and gives a long, hard look at it, he climbs the top rope and raises his gold for all to see, some fans even start bowing in respect! Pacman brings his microphone to his lips...

_**"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! UWE OMEGA CHAMPION...!"**_ Starts Pacman before being interrupted by the very loud mixed reaction from the crowd.

_**"The God Of Destruction"... CHAOS THE** **HEDGEHOG!"** _Finished Pacman as Chaos stands in the middle of the ring, raising his title, yelling to the fans...

"THE ERA OF DESTRUCTION HAS BEGUN!" Yells out Chaos as he leaves the ring, holding his gold for all to see...

"We have crowned a NEW! Omega champion! Chaos has shocked the world!" Yells Josh as he begins to clap for all three men.

"Chaos' seven year long journey is over! He's reached the top of the mountain! He's the top dog, the alpha male, THE KING OF ALLLLLLLLLL KINGS!" Screams Drake in shock and awe.

The show comes to a close as the Bad Blood 2012 symbol appears at the bottom right corner of the screen, Chaos is at the top of the ramp, title belt in the air as the screen shows the destruction... The screen fades to black as the crowd chants...

_**"UWE FOREVER!"**_

* * *

_***Crying Anime Tears***_

_**I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!**_

_**Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Is Going To The Fanfiction Wrestling Awards! YEAH, BABY, YEAH! YES! YES! YES!**_

_**YYYYYYEEEESSSSSSSS!**_

_**Okay, *Laughs* Jokes & Adrenaline Aside, Here's The Bad Blood 2012 Results...**_

* * *

_**Bad Blood 2012**_

_**Singles Match, Winner Enters #60 At Rumble Royal & Loser Enters At #1: **Super Mario Defeated "The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog By Pinfall._

**_Tag Team Match For UWE Duos Championship: _**_Team 2D (Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse) Defeated Ed Wuncler III & Gin Rummy [C] By Pinfall, Tom Pins Ed, NEW CHAMPIONS!_

**_Inferno Match, Deadly Games Semi-Final For UWE Galaxy Championship: _**_Alexander "Abel" Belison [C] (With Damaged Rejects) Defeated "UWE's Worst Nightmare" Thomas Ambrose (With Ashley Mesnard)._

**_Tables, Ladders And Chairs (TLC) Match, Deadly Games Semi-Final For UWE X-Treme Championship: _**_"The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki [C] Defeated "The New Enigma" Hernan Ortiz._

_**Falls Count Anywhere Match, Deadly Games Semi-Final For UWE High Flyin' Championship: **"The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu [C] Defeated "The Best In The Universe/Your Hero" Jason Russo By Pinfall._

**_Chain Match:_**_ Rogen Townsend Defeated "The Evolution" Megaman X By Pinfall._

**_Singles Match For UWE Queen Championship: _**_"The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki [C] Defeated "The Silver Cat" Kristen Willison By Pinfall._

_**Triple Threat, 2 Out Of 4 Falls, Hellview Street Fight For UWE Omega Championship: **"The God Of Destruction" Chaos The Hedgehog Defeated "The Hellview Devil" Charlie Araya & "The Highest" Tyson Blake [C]._

**_First Fall: _**_Tyson Pins Chaos._

**_Second Fall: _**_Araya Submits Tyson._

**_Third Fall: _**_Chaos Pins Tyson._

**_Forth Fall: _**_Chaos Pins Araya, NEW CHAMPION!_

* * *

**_That Was Big & Long, Now Girlfriend Did Most Of The Queen Title Match._**

**_Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER And I'll See You Guys After The Awards._**


	27. The New Era! Part 1

**_Well_,**_** The Awards Will Be Here Soon, Bad Blood Was One Of Fictional Wrestling's Greatest PPV's And Now, Chaos Leads UWE As Omega Champion...**_

_...**THE ERA OF DESTRUCTION! BEGINS!**_

_**...Also, Many New Stars And New Memories Shall Be Made!**_

_**LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!**_

* * *

_"Looking back at the beginning of this..."_

_**(A black and white screen shows UWE Legend, Scorpion spearing Terry Blake Sr.)**_

_"And how life was..."_

**_(The screen shows Araya getting up, bruised and bloody.)_**

_"Just you and me and love and all of our friends..."_

**_(The screen shows Team 2D high-fiving each other before raising their Duos titles.)_**

_"Living life like an ocean."_

**_(Rukia Kuchiki is seen walking through a grassy field while it's raining, she has a sad look on her face and her title in hand.)_**

_"But now the current's only pulling me down..."_

**_(Shows Kratos falling off a mountain and into the ocean, calm and stoic.)_**

_"It's getting harder to breath..."_

**_(The screen flashes to Nightmare standing over a defeated Bart Simpson.)_**

_"It won't be to long and I will be the one under..."_

**_(The screen shows Thomas Ambrose punching a wall, his fists bleeding.)_**

_"Can you save me from this?"_

**_(It flashes to Ichigo Kurosaki staring down what appears to be a clone, only colored white.)_**

_"'Cause It's not my time, I'm not going,"_

**_(The screen flashes to Hernan nailing the Chaos Breaker onto James Griffin!)_**

_"There's a fear in me, It's not showing,"_

**_(The screen shows Hope staring down Chaos, who has the Omega belt raised high.)_**

_"This could be the end of me..."_

**_(Cameron and Toby are shown yelling at The Damaged Rejects from the ring.)_**

_"And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!"_

**_(The screen shows the final flash, Connor and the entire roster having a beer bash in the ring before Chaos appears on screen raising the title as the logo appears.)_**

* * *

**_("It's Not My Time" By Three Doors Down plays as UWE's newest show theme, the lights are flickering between red and blue as the fans cheer, red/blue machine gun pyro goes off as the fans hold up signs like... "The Era of Destruction!"... "Deadly Games get's Rated-R!" and... "2D! 2D! 2D!")_**

The arena has got a totally different look, it had a WWE Attitude Era titantron, a TNA entrance ramp and two announce tables at ringside... The ring looked completely new!

It was a six-sided ring, it had the words "UWE FOREVER" written on the canvas, the top and bottom rope were red while the middle rope was blue, the turnbuckles were black and white spotlights were going around the arena...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are live in Glasgow, Scotland for tonight's UWE Brawl, this is the new era we have just entered! I'm Josh Nichols and that's..." Started Josh until Drake interrupted him, rudely.

"THE VOICE OF UWE! DRAKE PARKER! Bad Blood was amazing last night, we crowned new champions, found out the finalists for the Deadly Games tournament and entered this new era!" Yells Drake in an excited manner.

"Normally, I'M the crazy one, but let's get started with our night!" Says Josh.

_**"Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall"**_

_**("Ready To Fall" By Rise Against plays to a thunderous ovation, the lights flicker between orange and white.)**_

_**Bart Simpson** _rises from below as the song reaches the chorus, ala Rey Mysterio to a explosion of blue pyro! Bart looks around the arena and raises his fists into the air, soaking in the adoration of the fans, he then breakdances down the ramp, getting whistles from impressed fans... Bart slides into the ring and climbs the top rope... He gives a peace sign before backflipping off the top rope, landing on his feet causing blue pyro to explodes off the turnbuckles! The crowd goes crazy as Bart laughs.

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first, from Springfield, Missouri, weighing in at 222 pounds and standing at 5'9... "The Franchise Rebel"... BART SIMPSON!" Announces Pacman as Bart does a spin-a-roonie!

"Bart is in the house! He's here and ready to rumble! Former three time UWE Galaxy champion is this man!" Said Josh.

"SIMPSON!? I HATE THIS BOY! He's just some cocky boy who thinks that being a Rebel can get him through life, he has no manners and swears in nearly sentence he says! UWE is for men, not arrogant little pricks!" Yells Drake in rage.

The lights go out as a single red spotlights shines on the ramp...

**_"Devour, devour_**  
**_Suffocate your own empire_**  
**_Devour, devour_**  
**_It's your final hour"_**

**_("Devour" By Shinedown plays as the arena's roof nearly blows off with cheers, Bart pales in the ring.)_**

**_Nightmare _**stomps out onto the ramp, dragging Soul Edge behind him, he then stabs Soul Edge into the ramp, causing a huge Red explosion of energy that nearly destroys the ramp, Nightmare then stomps down to the ring and places Soul Edge at ringside... Nightmare enters the ring and stares down the scared Simpson... Nightmare looks at the crowd with a stoic look under his helmet.

"...And his opponent, from The Battleground Of Soul Edge, weighing 341 pounds and standing at 6'6... "The Symbol Of Destruction"... NIGHTMARE!" Announces Pacman as Nightmare slams his fist on a turnbuckle.

"OH MY GOD! NIGHTMARE!? He's here! UWE's first Grand Slam champion and the only man in history to EVER win three Rumble Royal matches! This man has been on the shelf for eleven monthes and now he's back!" Screams Josh in excitement.

"It's safe to say Bart is doomed!" Said Drake happily.

Bart calms himself as he stares at Nightmare. Referee, Harry Tipper gets in the ring.

_**(The bell rings as Bart nails a Karate Kick to Nightmare's thigh.)**_

Bart then unloads with some Right Hands to Nightmare's skull, he then whips Nightmare to the ropes but is leveled by a Big Boot by Nightmare! Bart stumbles to his feet and is grabbed by Nightmare... Nightmare slams him down, Oklahoma Slam! Bart arches his back in pain! Bart gets up and is greeted by a Backhand by Nightmare, sending him back down to the mat, holding his head in pain! Nightmare then picks Bart up by the hair... Nightmare runs to the ropes and back for a Soul Calibur Kick (Brogue Kick) on Bart...

...Bart ducks the kick and grabs Nightmare's neck... NECKBREAKER! Bart quickly pins Nightmare! 1... KICK OUT! Bart then climbs the top rope and stalks the staggering Nightmare... Bart takes him down with a Diving Clothesline! Nightmare is down again as Bart pins, hooking a leg! 1...

2... NO! Nightmare kicks out! Bart picks Nightmare up but is Judo-Flipped onto the cold, hard mat!

"Both men may just win the Rumble Royal, Nightmare has won three Rumbles and Bart has had good luck concerning numbers, normally getting mid-fiftys to number sixty!" Says Josh.

Bart stumbles to his feet as Nightmare bounces off the ropes... Bart ducks the Soul Calibur Kick from Nightmare and runs to a corner and springboards... WHISPER IN THE WIND! Nightmare holds his head in pain as Bart pins; 1... 2... Nightmare kicks out! Bart gets to his feet and runs to the ropes and back with a roll... ROLLING THUN-No! Nightmare lifts both knees to block it! Nightmare then grabs the squirming Bart and hooks him in Vertical Suplex position... Nightmare then Powerslams him to the mat, gaining a gasp from the crowd! Bart yells out in pain as Nightmare pins him, hooking the leg!

"A Jackhammer by Nightmare may put a end to Bart's hope of victory!" Says Josh.

1... 2... Bart shoots the shoulder up! Nightmare then picks him up and delivers a sickening Backbreaker followed by a Fallaway Slam! Bart is on his knees now as Nightmare sees the oppertunity... He runs at Bart, looking to kick his head in with a Punt... Bart grabs the leg in mid-kick and hoists Nightmare onto his shoulder with great difficulty... He aims for the B-Side Driver (Overhead Gutwrench Twisted Into A DDT), the crowd goes insane at this...

"Shit, Bart has Nightmare in the air and is looking for a B-Side Driver..." Muttered Drake.

...Nightmare rolls off Bart's shoulder and grabs his throat... He lifts the young man into the air and slams him with a thunderous Chokeslam! Bart screams in pain, holding his back in pain... Nightmare grabs Bart's hair and picks him up, he whips him to the ropes and goes for a Soul Calibur Kick... Bart suddenly ducks the kick and...

BARTDOG (Wheelbarrow Bulldog)! Nightmare bounces off the mat onto his back as Bart excitedly pins him, hooking a leg!

"Can Bart pick up a victory off that BartDog?!" Screams Josh in shock.

"I HOPE NOT! KICK OUT, NIGHTMARE!" Yells Drake in panick.

1...

2...

NO! Nightmare powers out! Bart frowns as he waits for Nightmare to stand... He goes for Buzzsaw Kick but Nightmare ducks and nails a Free Fall Drop! Bart gasps in pain as Nightmare drags him to his feet and boots him in the gut... Nightmare goes back-to-back with him and tries a Soul Edge Buster (Running Crucifix Powerbomb)...

...Bart suddenly drops off the shoulders and spins Nightmare around, he kicks Nightmare in the knee, making him fall to his knees... He grabs the head and suddenly nails a Snap DDT! Bart looks at the downed Nightmare and climbs the top rope...

"Well, the BartDog didn't do it... But maybe whatever Bart has in mind will!" Said Josh in anticapation.

Bart does a "Latino Heat" taunt and goes for a Frog Splash, but Nightmare rolls out of the way, Bart lands on his feet... Nightmare then suddenly grabs Bart from behind and locked on...

THE DREAMCATCHER (Cobra Clutch)! Bart groans in agony as Nightmare looks for a KO victory... Bart desparately tries to elbow Nightmare off but "The Symbol Of Destruction" has him locked, dead in the center of the ring! Bart begins to cough in pain!

"MY GOD! Nightmare is looking to put Bart to sleep and maybe catch a dream, maybe turn it into a NIGHTMARE!" Screams Drake in awe.

Bart struggles a bit more... Bart gets his second wind as he flips Nightmare over his shoulder! Nightmare stumbles to his feet... Bart nails a Spinning Wheel Kick! Nightmare is down as Bart pins; 1... Nightmare easily kicks out!

Bart then exits the ring and poses for the fans as Nightmare drags himself to his feet... Bart gets on the apron but Nightmare runs at him and nails a Knockout Punch, sending him from the apron...

...AND BACK FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE! Nightmare chuckles in the ring and follows Bart outside... He knees Bart in the gut and lifts him into the air... Nightmare drops Bart groin first onto the barricade! The crowd goes "Ooooooh!" at this!

"Ooooooh! Bart's balls just crashed into that barricade, they may be crushed!" Says Josh as Drake smirks.

Nightmare then Clotheslines the stuck Bart off the barricade! Nightmare picks Bart up and looks to Gorilla Press him into the ring, Bart suddenly drops down and on the other side of the steel steps...

...Bart Dropkicks the steel steps into Nightmare's knees! Nightmare howls in pain as Bart climbs the steel steps and hooks the head of Nightmare, he spins into a...

_**TORNADO DDT ONTO THE PADDED CONCRETE!**_

"CRAP! Bart just drove Nightmare neck first to the hard floor! That's a thin pad outside the ring, it offers no protection!" Complains Josh.

Bart smirks and using all his strength throws Nightmare back into the ring... Simpson onto the apron and gives a peace sign to the fans... Bart climbs the top rope and stalks the staggering Nightmare...

...Bart dives for a Diving Clothesline...

..._**NIGHTMARE CATCHES HIM WITH A SOUL CALIBUR KICK, THUNDERING OFF BART'S HEAD!**_

_**"HOLY CRAP!**_ Nightmare just put Bart's lights out with that kick!" Screams Josh.

"Hahahahahahahah! This is great!" Said Drake in pleasure.

Nightmare then pulls Bart to his feet and places his head between his legs... He hoists Bart into the air and runs forward and throws him to the unforgiving mat... _**SOUL EDGE** **BUSTER!**_ Bart is folded up like a accordian as Nightmare pins him, hooking a leg!

"Bart, my little rebel... This is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

3!

"...AND MATCH!"

_**"Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go!"**_

_**("Devour" plays as the bell rings, the crowd cheers loudly.)**_

Nightmare gets off Bart and raises a fist into the air, screaming in victory!

"The winner of the match, "The Symbol Of Destruction"... NIGHTMARE!" Announces Pacman, looking impressed.

"What a return by Nightmare! A performance like that will make everyone look out for him at upcoming Rumble Royal, he looks pumped and primed and ready for the Rumble!" Says Josh.

"Yeah, and wee Bart is flat on his back, staring up at the lights!" Said Drake in a sick tone.

Nightmare stomps up the ramp with Soul Edge and raises it in the air as the cameras go backstage.

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Tyson Blake is shown as the camera shows his body, it was bloody and bruised and had bandages all over, he had a band aid attached to his head and by the way he was swaying, he had a VERY small concussion.

Tommy comes up to him, looking concerned... "Urm... Tyson? Do you think being here in your condition is safe? I mean, you just might turn out like Kenny in XCW, only you'll never revive..." Said Tommy in a concerned tone.

Tyson shakes his head at this...

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy... My body is so fine that girls still drool over the sight of me, now, fuck the Deadly Games 'cause I wanna have my rematch! Araya was the guy who was pinned not me, him!" Said Tyson with a crazy look in his eye.

Connor walks onto the screen, giving a slightly mad look to Tyson.

"TYSON! The Deadly Games finish tonight, I'm not screwing over three talented wrestlers just so you can try and obtain the UWE Omega championship again, that's not how it works, YOU EARN THE SHOT!" Yells Connor.

"Oh, please shut up!" Said Tyson as everybody gasped.

Connor is shocked as he glares at Tyson.

"What the hell did you just say?! I'm YOUR boss, I make the rules here, not you, me!" Exclaimed Connor in anger.

Tyson gives him the middle finger as he leaves, Connor is in shock and awe as the crowd murmers. The screen turns to commercials...

* * *

_**My Apologies For The Shortness, Bad Blood Really Kicked My Ass, Now, I HAVE A IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! Most Wrestling Stories Include WWE/TNA Superstars In Them, No? Well, I Was Thinking About Signing WWE/TNA Superstars/Divas/Knockouts, Now, Of Course, Fanfiction Can't Tattle, Cause This IS The Wrestling Section...**_

_**Dunno, You Guys Say.**_

_**P.S If Any Ideas Were Suggested And I Have Not Used Them Yet, TOUGH LUCK! Be Patient, Kay? The Less Anyone Pesters Me, The Quicker The Idea Arrives...**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**_


	28. The New Era! Part 2

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Good Ol' WWE-PG-HATER Is Back With Another Chapter Of This Here Story, I Ain't Gonna Stop For A Long, LONG Time Yet! Hope All Ya Like The New Chapter!**_

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Mario is seen watching past rumble videos, like how Scorpion started from #1 and outlasted #59 other people in the match, or how Scourge stole UCA's rumble match... He's writing them all down on paper, he's also muttering what the idea was, he was obsessed.

Luigi walks into the room and glances at his brother, the fans go wild about seeing Luigi, Mario ignored him as Luigi sat next to him...

"Bro, Me thinks your takin' this rumble a lil' to seriously, maybe you should relax... I was also wondering if you'd like to come to ringside for my match with this debuting superstar...?" Asks Luigi, always being the nice brother.

Mario stands up and gives a long hard glare to Luigi.

"Too seriously!? Are you messing with me Luigi?! We all must take the rumble seriously, now, about, accompanying you... What? You want me to hold your hand while you fa-" Mario is cut off because...

_***SLAP!***_

Luigi just slapped Mario right across the face!

"Y'know what? I don't need this! Every single time, I do something good, YOU put me down, let's face it, the UWE Fans know which brother is better, and he is..." Started Luigi as the fans chanted his name.

"Each time we go to a company, you become the champion and most of the time, depend on me to help defend your title or save your ass! My reward? Getting my ass kicked by the likes of Bugs Bunny, Knuckles and many others!" Continues Luigi as Mario tried to speak...

"Now, if you'll excuse me, brother, I've got a match, my talent will shine through again!" Interrupted Luigi in a confident way as Mario is in shock, Luigi leaves the room as the camera returns to the ring.

* * *

_**(Ringside)**_

Drake is in absolute shock as Luigi's actions, his jaw was nearly on the floor as Josh was laughing his ass off.

"Luigi FINALLY tells Mario how he, and a lot of other fans feel about him... I'm proud of Luigi, he's going to be a big star now, I KNOW IT!" Says Josh in a happy tone.

"That little bastard, Mario was the guy who brought him into the wrestling world, he's the older brother, the only Mario Broth-No, WRESTLER who deserves the Omega title, Luigi is just an overconfident ass!" Said an enraged Drake.

Pacman steps into the ring, ready to announce.

_**"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid To take a stand, to take a stand Everybody, everybody Come take my hand, come take my hand"**_

_**("Not Afraid" By Eminem plays to loud cheers as the lights flicker multiple shades of green.)**_

_**Luigi**_ jumps out onto the ramp, raising both fists into the air, he then walks down to the ring, beating his chest in intensity as he slaps hands with the fans, he then jumps onto the barricade and screams out... "IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"... Luigi then enters the ring and climbs the top rope, he begins to clap as the fans join him, he climbs down and waits for his opponent.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from The Mushroom Kingdom by way of Brooklyn, New York... Weighing in at 200 pounds and standing at 6'4... "The Forgotten"... LUIGI!" Announces Pacman as the crowd chants Luigi's name.

"LUIGI! LUIGI! LUIGI!" Chanted Josh, joining the fans in praising Luigi, they were fed up of Mario and were looking at the future.

"Oh, just kiss his ass why don't you! What has Luigi accomplished? Nothing, he's not done anything memorable!" Rants Drake.

"Oh really, reigning XCW Hardcore champion, former XCW Television champion, a three-time High Flyin' champion and former Duos champion with Mario himself in multiple companies!" Retorts Josh as Drake glares at him.

Luigi waits in the ring for his opponent, doing stretches when new music plays.

_**"Hopeless, I'm falling down Filthy, I can't wake up I cannot hold on, I will not let go Worthless, it's over now Guilty, there's no way out I cannot hold on, I will not let go"**_

_**("Hopeless" By Breaking Benjamin plays to a massive amount of hatred as the lights dim.)**_

_**Bennet Curse **_stomps out onto the ramp with a blood thirsty look on his face, he looked at Luigi and smiles wider. He then slams his fist down onto ramp, causing machine gun gold pyro to go off! The lights come on with a blue color, he then stomps down to the ring, up the steel steps and into the ring... He looks at Luigi and tries to strike him but the referee stops him, Luigi keeps a calm face. A young man with short blond hair, wearing a red suit, also follows him, preaching on how strong Curse is, he was Richard Kennedy, UWE's head of talent relations.

"...And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, weighing 219 pounds and weighing in at 6'1... Being accompanied to the ring by Richard Kennedy, making his début in the UWE... "The Iron Monger" BENNET CURSE!" Announces Pacman as the crowd basks Curse in boos who just grins.

"This MAN!? The same man who harassed PCUW Commentator, Sarah Watkins and beat the crap out of Slade?! WHAT... IS... HE... DOING... HERE!?" Screams Josh in horror.

"Yes, we've obtained a man of unstoppable potential, PCUW has a restraining order against this man! Luigi is fuckin' doomed!" Said Drake in sick joy.

_**(The bell rings as Luigi locks up with Curse...)**_

Curse easily pushes Luigi to the ropes but is caught with a Back Elbow as soon as Luigi returns, Curse then stumbles into a Dropkick from Luigi which sends him to the ropes, Luigi runs at him but Curse flips him over with a massive Back Body Drop to the outside, Luigi lands on his shoulder... Curse then exits the ring and picks Luigi up, he nails a Snake Eyes onto the apron! Richard screams at Luigi that he is worthless as Curse throws him back into the ring... Luigi gets up as Bennet runs for a Big Boot, Luigi ducks and grabs Curse's neck for a Spinning Neckbreaker but Curse wiggles free as Luigi stumbles forward and into the corner... Bennet goes for a Clothesline to the cornered Luigi but "The Forgotton" dodges the move and nails a Pendulum Kick through the ropes! Bennet stumbles a bit backward as Richard says, "THAT'S CHEATING!"... Luigi climbs the top rope and nails a Missile Dropkick to the face of Curse, sending him to the mat! Luigi pins Curse, hooking a leg...

Bennet powers out before the referee can begin a count! The crowd gasps in shock.

"What the...? Is he some sort of monster?!" Exclaims Josh.

Luigi gets up quickly and picks up Bennet, he goes for Green Lighting (Forward Russian Legsweep)... But Bennet elbows Luigi in the face and kicks him in the gut... He bends him over and hooks the arms... Luigi breaks free and punches Bennet in the face, repeatedly, Bennet is dizzy as Luigi hooks the head... Luigi nails a DDT! Luigi pins again, hooking both legs this time...

1... Bennet AGAIN powers out easily.

Luigi, looking like he saw a ghost, climbs the top rope... Bennet gets up as Luigi dives, Curse rolls to the side to avoid the move! Luigi gets up, holding his chest in pain as Bennet runs at him... AND NEARLY KICKS HIS HEAD OFF WITH A BIG BOOT! Luigi falls to the mat, folded up like a accordion... Curse smiles as Richard orders Luigi to be finished.

"Oh god... Look at Kennedy barking orders!" Said Josh in a disgusted manner.

"Man, this is great, wish I brought my camera." Said Drake, relishing in Luigi's pain.

Curse again picks him up and hooks the arms but Luigi suddenly picks HIM up and nails a Samoan Drop, gaining a gasp of disbelief from Kennedy! Luigi then picks Curse up and nails a Dropkick, sending him into the corner! Luigi then runs at him and nails a Shining Wizard to the trapped Bennet. Curse stumbles out, dizzy as hell as Luigi goes for Green Lightning... Curse breaks free and tries to nail a Clothesline on Luigi who ducks and grabs Curse's arm, he whips him to the ropes and catches him with a Spinning Backhand! Curse holds his head in pain as Luigi takes him down with a STO! Luigi pins "The Iron Monger"... 1.. 2...

NO! Curse kicks out! Luigi frowns as he and Curse get up, he runs to the ropes and Moonsaults off them, Curse catches him but Luigi transitions into a Reverse DDT! Luigi pins again; 1... 2...

Bennet kicks out again, Luigi gets up and bounces off the ropes as Curse gets to his feet, Luigi goes for a Scissors Kick but Bennet dodges the move and grabs Luigi's waist... He nails one German Suplex to boos from the fans... He nails another to more hatred and completes the Hat Trick with a third German Suplex which his bridges; 1... 2... Luigi barely rolls the shoulder out! Bennet frowns as Kennedy screams "DO IT AGAIN!"

"Luigi had a small flurry of moves going but Bennet stops him, dead in his tracks!" Says Josh.

"Heh, that was Curse being nice, no more Mr. Nice Guy now..." Muttered Drake with a smile.

Bennet goes for a Hat Trick again but Luigi flips Bennet over his shoulder with a Judo Flip! Bennet scrambles to his feet as Luigi grabs his arm and wrestles him to the mat, Luigi has a Cross Armbreaker on "The Iron Monger" as Curse groans in pain.

"If Curse taps, all of Bennet's hype will die!" Says Josh as Drake sweats.

Luigi tugs and pulls away at the arm until Bennet uses his pure 219 pounds of muscle to lift Luigi into the air and deliver a Modified Powerbomb, sending a shockwave through the ring!

"OH SHIT! The force of that slam will break the back of a normal man!" Screams Drake in shock.

Bennet pins, hooking a leg with a snarl...

1... 2... Luigi barely rolls the shoulder out!

"Apparently, Luigi is no normal man!" Said Josh.

Curse, gets up and beats his chest, swearing-in intensity! He picks up Luigi and goes for a Gorilla Press... Luigi drops down, behind Curse and Chop Blocks his leg out from underneath him! Curse yells out... "CRAP!" in pain as Luigi bounces off the ropes... Luigi nails a One-Handed Bulldog! Luigi turns Bennet over and pins; 1... KICK OUT! Luigi drags Curse to his feet and attempts a Irish Whip... Curse reverses the whip with a whip of his own... Curse grabs Luigi's throat on the bounce back and slams him down with a CHOKESLAM! Bennet then picks Luigi up and tries a Hangman's Neckbreaker but Luigi grabs Bennet's hand and tries a Armbar but Curse pushes Luigi away, Luigi runs at Curse and receives a Clothesline for his trouble. Luigi rolls out the ring before Curse can pin him, Bennet follows him as Kennedy taunts Luigi...

"Oh crap, what will these two do on the outside?!" Screamed Josh, seeing Bennet Soccurball Kick Luigi's ribs...

...Curse backs up, seeing Luigi lean against the barricade... Curse charges but Luigi nails a Back Elbow to the head... Luigi then runs at the staggering Bennet and attempts a Hurricanrana. Bennet keeps his grip on Luigi as Luigi valiantly tries punching Bennet to free himself.

...Curse stumbles a bit before running at the barricade... _**FALLING **__**POWERBOMB THROUGH THE BARRICADE!**_

_**"OH JESUS CHRIST!"** _Screams Josh in horror, Luigi screams in agony as Kennedy laughed.

_**"HAHAHAHHA! CURSE MUST HAVE SNAPPED LUIGI'S SPINE!"** _Laughed Drake like a maniac.

Curse picks up the writhing Luigi and throws him into the ring, roughly, lying stomach first on the mat... Curse then climbs the top rope and does a Corkscrew dive... CORKSCREW MOONSAULT TO THE INJURED RIBS OF LUIGI! Bennet turns Luigi over and pins him, Kennedy counts with the referee...

1...

2...

KICK OUT! The crowd cheers as Luigi gets up, panting, he mouthes... "That all ya got?"... Bennet smirks and whips Luigi to the ropes... Luigi stops himself on the ropes, Bennet charges... Luigi Back Body Drops him to the outside of the ring, making him land on Richard Kennedy! The crowd begins to chant Luigi's name as he climbs the top rope, Bennet checks on Richard, unaware of Luigi's presence... Luigi dives and Dropkicks Bennet's back, sending him skull first into a set-up steel chair that Pacman was sitting on!

"OH MAN! Bennet's brains are gonna be scrambled after that!" Laughed Josh.

"How is Luigi still fighting!?" Says Drake.

Luigi picks Bennet up and smashes his head off the announce table, scaring Drake. Bennet shows his face to the camera, he had a cut above his eye that was bleeding badly.

"OH! OH! OH! LOOK! Bennet's bleeding!" Said Josh, practically jumping for joy.

Luigi then grabs Bennet and goes for Green Lighting onto the padded concrete... Bennet suddenly lifts his head, suprising Luigi... Bennet smashes his fist into Luigi's face, staggering him! Curse then hooks Luigi up and nails a Russian Legsweep on the outside! Luigi, screams in pain, holding his ribs again... Bennet sees the opportunity and lifts him up, he rams him back first into the steel post and follows up with a Backbreaker! Bennet then Gorilla Presses Luigi back into the ring... Curse climbs the top rope and performs a Corkscrew dive... Luigi lifts his knees, Bennet lands on them hard, Curse is winded as Luigi gets up and goes to Bennet's side, he falls forward and...

...GREEN LIGHTNING! Bennet bounces off the mat onto his back as Luigi pins him, hooking a leg!

"LUIGI'S DONE IT! HE'S PUT A STAKE IN THE HEART OF CURSE'S REIGN OF TERROR!" Yells Josh in excitement.

"NOOOOOO! This Can't be...!" Says Drake in disbelief.

1... 2... Curse's eyes snap open, as he literally throws Luigi off him! The entire crowd is in shock.

"HOW THE HELL...!?" Gasps Josh.

Bennet gets up, his eyes have gone totally white, his face is snarling... He grabs Luigi by the throat with both hands and howls in his face... He nails a Sit-Down Chokebomb! Curse pins; 1... 2... Luigi kicks out!

"What's happened to Bennet, he's gone feral!" Said Josh, curiously.

Curse shakes the ropes in rage as Kennedy yells at him to calm down! Bennet picks up Luigi and tries a Full Nelson Slam, but in mid-move, Luigi nails a European Uppercut! Curse stumbles about a bit until Luigi kicks him in the gut and nails a DDT! Luigi pins; 1... 2... Curse kicks out! Luigi is stunned that Curse can still fight, he climbs the top rope and dives at the stumbling Curse... DIVING CROSSBODY! Luigi keeps a pin; 1... 2... Curse barely rolls the shoulder out! Luigi pounds the mat in anger as he drags Curse to his feet and whips him to the ropes... Luigi grabs Curse on the bounce back and slams him to the mat with a Snap Scoop Powerslam! Luigi is fired up as he climbs the top rope, sizing up the downed Curse... Luigi goes for The Negative Zone (Double Rotation Moonsault)...

...CURSE ROLLS OUT THE WAY! Luigi cried out in pain as he is lifted to his feet by Bennet, Curse hooks both arms and lifts him into the air and spins Luigi... IRON FALLOUT (Spinning High Angle Pedigree)! Luigi is laid out as Curse pins, hooking a leg. Harry Tipper drops down and counts.

"OH MY GOD! THE IRON FALLOUT CONNECTS! HE JUST DROPPED LUIGI RIGHT ON HIS FACE!" Shouts Josh in shock.

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT A MOVE! THIS IS..." Starts Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...AND MATCH, YOU DON'T HAVE THE SKILL ANYMORE, VEGETA!"

_**"Silent I go under  
I am not afraid  
I can see the daylight shine  
And slowly drift away  
Safe to say it's over  
Sink into the grave  
There is nothing left inside  
But I am wide awake  
I can hear the devil call my name"**_

_**("Hopeless" plays to massive boos as Richard Kennedy gets up and cheers like crazy.)**_

Bennet gets up and lets out a war cry of victory as Pacman brings the mic to his lips, only for Kennedy to snatch it away.

_**"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND FUTURE OF THIS COMPANY... "The Iron Monger"... BBBBEEEENNNNEEETTTT CCCCUUUUURRRRSSSEEE!"**_ Announces Richard as the crowd swamps him and Curse in boos.

"Luigi tried his hardest, it was a valiant effort but Curse somehow stops Luigi's rise with a win over the Green Mario Brother!" Says Josh as Luigi rolls out the ring, he was shaking his head.

"But it wasn't NEAR enough to put away Curse, just goes to show that Luigi will always be the failure of the UWE Roster..." Said Drake as UWE went to commercials, the screen showed Bennet on the top rope with his fists in the air before cutting to the break.

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

UWE comes back from the break as Ichigo Kurosaki is seen seen practicing parkour as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction on sight, he then takes Zangetsu and slices up a box.

The screen pans to a different place in the back, showing Majin Buu punching and kicking a dummy like wild until he nails a huge left hook that destroys the dummy.

The screen goes to a dark room, the Damaged Rejects are bowing before a meditating Abel...

All three men appear on a split screen, each looking ready to become the Deadly Games Winner.

"All three men will compete later tonight in a non-title Barbed Wire cage match to determine the winner of the Deadly Games and who Chaos' challenger will be at Barely Legal!" Says Josh as the camera moves outside the arena...

* * *

_**(Outside The Arena.)**_

Araya is shown sitting against a dumpster as people pass by, women gossip at this sight, men jeer at him and children are questioning why there hero is up against the dumpster... Araya sits in silence, gripping Darline so hard, his hands begin to bleed... Michael Armington then walks up "The Hellview Devil"... Cocky as hell, as he slaps Araya upside the head.

Charlie doesn't respond as Michael begins to speak.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the mighty "Hellview Devil"... Charlie Araya... Leaning against a dumpster? How pathetic, one loss and your out here, freezing! Heh, your better off retired!" Says Michael as he lifts his hand to slap Araya again.

As the hand comes down, Araya's eyes suddenly snap open as he grabs Michael's wrist... He grips it tightly as he stands up. He looks Armington dead in the eye as he begins to speak.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the drunken asshole! I'll let you in on a secret, Armington... I despise you and I despise Tyson even more, but the reason I'm up against this pile of shit is because I was waiting for you..." Muttered Araya in an emotionless tone.

Araya reaches a hand into the dumpster and pulls out a mask, a torn, dirty old mask... It looked like Michael Myers' mask... Araya slid it onto his face, breathing heavily as Michael's eyes widen in fear.

Araya raises Darline in the air as the camera returns to the ring, the last thing heard is a scream from Armington.

* * *

_**ALL DONE! ANOTHER... UPDATE BEFORE THE AWARDS! Hope You Liked The Chapter, Now, DON'T Chew Me Out If You Feel That The Match Is Short, You Don't Chew DanDJohnMLover Or Yossi-Mr. TV For It!**_

_**P.S Michael Ain't Dead, You'll Figure Out What Happened To Him In The Future.**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**_


	29. The New Era! Part 3

_**Here Ya Go, Another Chapter For You UWE Mutants. I've Also Noticed Something That I Must Adress... Apparently, UWE Has Become Noticed Because Of It's Hardcore Wrestling... Not What I Intended, But Good, Nonetheless... During And After This Chapter, You Guys Will Be Able To Review Normally.**_

_**Let's Get Started, UWE MUTANTS... REJOICE!**_

* * *

The camera returns to the ring as music is just starting...

_**("Kaz" By Dale Oliver plays to massive cheers as the lights flicker silver and blue.)**_

_**Ivory Foxxin** _steps out, fired up, as he looks across the entire UWE crowd, Ivory does the "Fortune" sign as she smirks and walks down to the ring, slapping hands with her fans, she climbs the apron and jumps over the top rope... She climbs the top rope and gives the "Fortune" sign to the fans. She climbs down and waits patiently.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall... Introducing first, from Kiwi Springs, weighing 130 pounds and standing at 5'5... Making her début in UWE... IVORY FOXXIN!" Announces Pacman as Ivory does a small bow for her fans.

"Here she is, one of UWE's top developmental stars is now a main roster member, Ivory has dominated in Developmental, winning all the titles and showing she has what it takes to be a UWE Diva!" Said Josh in excitement.

"She ain't bad-looking either, hmm... I wonder...?" Said Drake, likely thinking perverted things. Josh sees this and smacks his brother upside the head.

"OW!" Screams Drake.

"Get your mind out the gutter!" Scolds Josh.

_**"The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, marred with pearls. **_  
_**Her plagues have come all at once as her mourners watch her burn. **_  
_**Destroyed in an hour.**_  
_**Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too. **_  
_**Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky, **_  
_**The Beast and the Harlot."**_

_**("Beast And The Harlot" By Avenged Sevenfold plays to loud cheers as the lights turn off.)**_

Purple smoke begins to flood into the arena as **_Raven Hedgechida_ **steps out, bearing a huge grin as a single purple spotlight shines on her, she walks down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she slides into the ring, the smoke is piling up as Raven climbs the top rope and does a Beer Money-like taunt as the smoke vanishes.

"...And her opponent, from Cherry Falls, weighing 130 pounds and standing at 5'6... Also making her début in the UWE... RAVEN HEDGECHIDA!" Announces Pacman as Raven raises some rock signs. Raven turns to Ivory as they hug and shake hands.

"Now, this woman is a woman who Internet Smarks go on and on about, how she should début soon or how she should already be Queen champion, hopefully, her début will SHUT THEM UP!" Yells Josh in annoyance.

"Bro, those guys never shut it, live with it, just as I live my life, dreaming about these two lovely ladies with me in-OW!" Started Drake until Josh smacked him upside the head, again for being a pervert.

Raven and Ivory smile at each other as Harry Tipper enters the ring, he asks if their ready, they answer "Yes" and he calls for the bell.

_**(Both women lock up as the bell rings.)**_

Ivory does a headlock which Raven reverses into a Armbar, Ivory squirms a bit until she backflips free... Both girls smile as they lock up again which results in Raven nailing an Elbow to the face of Ivory! Ivory stumbles a bit as Raven suddenly follows up with a Snap Suplex! Raven pins; 1... Ivory kicks out! Raven stands up while picking up Ivory... Raven does a Knee Lift to Ivory's gut and follows up with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Ivory is down, Raven pins; 1... 2... KICK OUT! Raven drags Ivory to her feet and goes for a Rock Buster (Brainbuster), but Ivory drops down behind Raven, grabs her waist and rams her into the corner, chest first, Ivory tries to roll back but Raven hangs onto the ropes... Ivory gets up as Raven runs at her and nails a Big Boot! Raven pins Ivory; 1... 2... KICK OUT!

"Both divas are giving it their all, I really do believe either of them could be the next Queen champion!" Said Josh in a very impressed tone

"I really do hope clothes go flying off..." Muttered Drake.

Raven then climbs the top rope, she points to the sky and jumps for a Diving Elbow Drop... Ivory rolls out-of-the-way, making Raven crash and burn! Raven rises to her knees as Ivory bounces off the ropes and tries a Night Time Knockout (Shining Wizard)... Raven ducks the kick and scrambles to her feet as Ivory gets up as well. Raven runs at Ivory for a Clothesline, Ivory ducks the Clothesline and nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! Ivory then picks up Raven and goes for Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)... Raven rolls through with a School Boy; 1... 2... Ivory kicks out! Both women scramble to their feet as they trade fists, Raven gets the upper hand and whips Ivory to the ropes... Raven goes for a Spinning Spinebuster but Ivory counters with a DDT in mid-lift! Ivory quickly pins; 1... 2... Raven gets the shoulder up at 2.35!

"Only the first five minutes and their already busting out the big moves, trying to pin the other girl's ass to the mat for the destined three count!" Said Josh.

"Ivory, Raven, be gentle with each other!" Complains Drake.

Ivory gets to her feet first and runs to the ropes as Raven gets up, Ivory does a Springboard Moonsault but Raven catches her... Ivory then drops behind Raven and nails an Inverted DDT! Ivory gives the peace sign to the fans as she climbs the top rope as Raven gets up, Ivory dives, MISSILE DROPKICK! Raven falls to the mat as Ivory quickly pins;

1...

2...

RAVEN KICKS OUT!

"Ivory has her friend on the ropes!" Said Josh. "Now, I was expecting some reluctance in this match but in the end, they're not pulling any punches!"

"Thank god, it would damage their faces!" Says Drake, Josh rolls his eyes.

Ivory tries to pick up Raven, but Raven suddenly counters with a Sit-Out Jawbreaker, Ivory falls to the mat as Raven mounts her, slamming her fist into Ivory's face! After the 20th punch, Raven gets up while dragging Ivory to her feet... Raven then Headbutts Ivory and follows up with DDT, sending Ivory skull first to the cold, hard mat! Raven then grabs one of Ivory's legs and locks on a Single Leg Boston Crab, Ivory moans in pain as Raven cranks on the hold. Foxxin begins to crawl to the ropes, taking Raven with her...

...Raven tries to pull Ivory back into the ring but Foxxin swings her legs in the other direction to throw Raven off. Raven gets up as Ivory runs at her for a Clothesline, Raven nails a boot to the gut and follows by lifting Ivory up for the Rock Buster... Ivory wiggles free and lands on the top turnbuckle until...

...RAVEN GRABS HER THROAT AS THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"OH MY! Ivory's reversal has turned into a reversal of fortune for Raven!" Screams Josh in awe.

"Hand around the throat..." Started Drake as Raven then lifted Ivory from the turnbuckle, high into the air...

"Lifted into the air!" Continues Drake as Raven...

...SLAMS IVORY DOWN WITH A CHOKESLAM! Ivory screams in pain as she arches her back in agony as the fans go absolutely insane.

"...And slammed down with a Chokeslam, shades of a Big Red Monster!" Yells Drake.

Raven then picks up Ivory and whips her to the ropes, Ivory is caught on the bounce back with a Bicycle Kick to the temple! Raven, getting fired up, picks Ivory up onto her shoulders and slams her down with a Samoan Drop!

Ivory rolls out the ring as Raven follows her... Ivory gets up and has her head slammed off the announce table, courtesy of Raven... Raven screams in intensity before slamming her head onto the announce table again! Raven then sets up the dazed Ivory for a Powerbomb but Foxxin slips free and lands behind Raven, she hooks the head and twists to the side...

...DESPARATION ROLLING CUTTER! Both women are down and out as the fans start chanting names, fifty for Raven, fifty for Ivory.

They both get up as they trade fists before Ivory kicks Raven in the thigh and throws her into the ring! Ivory climbs the apron as Raven gets up... Ivory springboards... POW! Right into a Throat Thrust from Raven, sending her coughing to the mat! Raven then picks up Ivory and places her between her legs, she lifts her up and slams her down with a Falling Powerbomb! Ivory is in agony as Raven pins; 1... 2... KICK OUT!

"Both these ladies are giving it one hundred and ten percent, both want to show Rukia how it's supposed to be done!" Yells Josh, admiring the match.

"Oh please, as talented as they are, Rukia is light years ahead of them, she showed it last night!" Said Drake as Raven picked up Ivory.

"By cheating?" Asked Josh with a smirk as Ivory nailed a sudden elbow to the face of Raven.

"SHUT IT!" Commands Drake as Josh's grin widens.

Ivory runs to the ropes and back for a Spinning Heel Kick... Raven ducks and grabs Ivory for an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker...Ivory suddenly grabs an arm and nails a Japanese Arm Drag as the crowd claps for that reversal. Raven stumbles to her feet as Ivory grabs her face and smashes her knees into it, nailing a Double Knee Facebreaker! Raven stays standing but is dazed and confused... Ivory grabs Raven onto her shoulders and...

...POWERS RAVEN ONTO HER HEAD WITH A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER! Ivory excitedly pins Raven, hooking a leg!

1...

2...

RAVEN KICKS OUT!

"Oh, look at Ivory, beginning to build some much-needed momentum!" Said Josh as Ivory started to clap, the crowd joined her.

"Okay, I'll definitely look at her..." Muttered Drake, drooling.

Ivory climbs the top rope and stalks the dazed Raven as she gets up... Ivory dives and lands Diving Crossbody... WAIT! Raven suddenly rolls through and now has Ivory on her shoulders... Raven goes for a Fireman's Carry Slam but Ivory lands on her feet and kicks the confused Raven in the gut and lifts her up, looking for Darkness Approaches... Raven rolls through and now has Ivory in Piledriver position... Ivory suddenly uses her leg strength to lift herself to Raven's shoulders and...

...NAIL A FRANKENSTEINER! Ivory then runs to the ropes and springboards off them, looking for a Springboard Leg Drop... Raven rolls out the way, causing Ivory to crash and burn painfully.

"This could be the opening that Raven needs!" Said Josh as Raven runs at the now standing Ivory...

...AND TURNS HER INSIDE OUT WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Raven picks up Ivory, after the move, Raven goes for the Rock Buster... Ivory suddenly swings her legs wildly, causing Raven to drop Ivory...

...Foxxin lands safely behind Raven and catches her with a Jumping Reverse Bulldog! Raven is down, Ivory pins;

1...

2...

KICK OUT! Ivory sits up in shock as the crowd cheers for both women.

Both women stand up as Raven goes for a Clothesline which is reversed by Ivory who whips Raven into the corner... Ivory charges at Raven and it met by a foot to the face... Raven climbs the top rope, Ivory suddenly nails a Rope-Aided High Kick to daze Raven!

"OH SHIT! Did you hear that kick?! You could hear that in the cheap seats!" Yells Josh.

"Hope Raven's pretty lil' head is still attached." Said Drake.

Ivory climbs the top rope with Raven and sets her up for her finishing move, The Flux Capacitor..

...Raven suddenly begins to elbow Ivory in the head, dazing Ivory... Raven then tries to set Ivory up for a move, but Ivory nails a back elbow to her face... Ivory sets Raven up for a Back Superplex... Ivory falls back for the move but Raven suddenly turns mid-move and...

...CRUSHES IVORY WITH A CROSSBODY! Foxxin is down as a tired Raven goes for the legs, putting her leg between Ivory's as she turns over... AND LOCKS ON THE SHARPSHOOTER!

"Oh man, oh man, the famed submission of legends such as The Hart Family, Chris Benoit, Edge and many, many other legends..." Says Josh in excitement.

"Locked on tight, will the lovely Raven make the beautiful Ivory tap out?" Asks Drake as Josh slaps him upside the head for his stupidity.

Ivory begins to crawl towards the ropes, taking Raven with her... Raven tightens the hold as Ivory screams in pain, saying "Ah fuck!" in agony... Ivory continues to crawl to the ropes and is just about to touch them...

...Until Raven drags her back to the center of the ring, Raven tightens the hold, screaming in intensity as Ivory is nearly out... She raises a hand into the air, it's shaking terribly...

...IVORY TAPS OUT!

_**"She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great."**_

_**("Beast And The Harlot" plays as The bell rings and Raven lets Ivory go.)**_

"Here is your winner of the match via Submission, RAVEN HEDGECHIDA!" Announces Pacman as the fans cheer loudly for both women.

Raven pants a bit, using the ropes to keep herself as Ivory just lay on the mat, panting heavily... Raven walks up to the downed Ivory and stretches out her hand... Ivory smiles and takes the hand, letting Raven help her up. The two hug in the middle of the ring as the fans bombard them in chants of their names.

"A great debut match by these two young, shining Divas! Young in their career, their parents must be so proud, 'cause I know I am!" Said Josh, clapping for the two.

"What? No clothes removal? Meh, a good, steady match... They have a bright future, I can tell that much!" Smiles Drake.

The camera goes backstage as the Ivory and Raven leave the ring and walk up the ramp...

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

The camera shows Cole MacGrath, cracking his neck and knuckles while electricity runs around his body, he looks in the mirror and smiles.

"Okay, Cole... Your first match in weeks is next, plus, you've got three mega-stars in there! #1 Contendership for the Galaxy championship... I'll make sure this match is turbo charged!" Said Cole, motivating himself.

"You? I beg to differ there!" Said a voice, Cole spins around with a frown to see Nick Terakidan leaning against the wall.

"Ya see, MacGrath... I've got a thing against human lightning rods holding titles... Besides, who says that any of us will challenge Abel? Maybe he'll win Deadly Games tonight and leave one of us to win the vacant title." Said Nick with a grin.

The lights in the room flicker on and off as the two men look around, the crowd mutters in confusion... The lights come back on as Cole and Nick stare at Slender Man.

"The White King" does nothing but wiggle a finger at them, saying he's next in line for Galaxy gold... A voice then suddenly rings out...

"Oh man, I'm competing with a bunch of freaks, ain't I?" Said the voice, Cole, Nick and Slender Man look to see Luke King at the door, the crowd cheers loudly upon seeing him.

"Now, now, now, my friends... Just chill, our match is in a few minutes... Let's go kill each other out in the squared circle, okay?" Said Luke in a serious tone.

Cole leaves first, no words are spoken, Terakidan motions for the belt and leaves. The lights then turn off for a second as Slender Man disapears.

Luke King grins and looks at the screen... "Things are picking up here in UWE!"

_**(Commercial Break.)**_

* * *

The camera comes back live as the fans are chanting "UWE FOREVER!"... Pacman enters the ring with his trademark huge smile. He brings his microphone to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is a Fatel-4 Way match to determine the #1 Contender for the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy championship set for one fall!" Announces Pacman as the crowd cheers.

"Remember, ladies and gentlemen, Abel, The Galaxy champion is fighting later tonight in the Deadly Games Finals, so whoever wins this match will either become the champion if Abel wins or faces Abel at Bad Blood..." Mutters Josh in anticapation.

"Yup, but Josh, what he did last night proves Abel is not human... He's a disturbed, twisted individual..." Says Drake in fear.

_**"Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always  
This fire burns always"**_

_**("This Fire Burns" By Killswitch Engage plays to a mixed reaction as the lights turn crimson.)**_

_**Nick Terakidan** _appears on the ramp with his back to the crowd, he spins around and crosses his arms, causing red X-shaped pyro to go off behind him... He gets to one knee and looks across the crowd... He jumps to his feet, yelling... "BLAZING WOLVES!"... As he walks down the ramp, slapping hands with fans... He slides into the ring and climbs the top rope. He puts his arms in a X-shape. He climbs down and waits.

"Introducing first, from Rio De Janeiro, weighing 198 pounds and standing at 5'10... He is the co-leader of the Blazing Wolves... NICK TERAKIDAN!" Announces Pacman as Nick smirks.

"Well, Terakidan's back from hiatus and ready to rumble, rumor has it, he was training, training for his time, his time to become a champion! Nick is looking to become the #1 contender and maybe, just maybe... End Abel's reign of terror!" Said Josh.

"Are you crazy, if Terakidan fights the Damaged Rejects, they'll chew him up and spit him out." Says Drake.

_**"And Today could be, **_  
_**The last day you ever see**_  
_**Ask Yourself did you even try**_  
_**Tomorrow's no guarantee**_  
_**And what if you should die?"**_

_**("Today" By Digital Summer plays loud cheers as the lights flicker red and blue.)**_

_**Cole MacGrath** _appears on the ramp... He raises both hands into the air, using Ionic Vortex to massive cheers... Cole then flys through the Vortex using his Static Thrusters... He flys into the ring and climbs the top rope and raises his fists into the air, cackling electricity. He climbs down and eyes Nick suspiciously.

"...Next, from Empire City, New York, weighing 217 pounds and standing at 6'2... COLE MACGRATH!" Announces Pacman as Cole played with electricity in his hands.

"Here we go, Cole hasn't seen action for weeks and is ready to make his mark in the UWE again, MacGrath is a former three-time Galaxy champion... Maybe HE can put a stake in Abel's reign..." Said Josh hopefully.

"Well, Josh," Said Drake, "Cole is a talented man, a very, very talented man... But not even that much talent can put down Iori, Azazel, Slender Man AND Abel."

_**"Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon"**_

_**("This Afternoon" By Nickelback plays to a thunderous ovation as the light turn gray.)**_

_**Luke King **_walks out with a big ol' smile on his face, he cracks his knuckles and neck before letting out a scream of intensity! Luke then stomps down to ringside, slapping hands with the fans, hugging children and even kissing a few women as the fans chant his name. He climbs the apron and steps over the top rope and into the ring... He then beats his chest again, roaring in intensity!

"...Next, from Sydney, Australia, weighing 287 pounds and standing at 6'7... "The Thunder From Down Under"... LUKE KING!" Announces Pacman as Luke smiles.

"UWE's resident giant of partying is in the house and ready to make some noise, HAHAHAHAHA, I LOVE THIS GUY!" Laughed Josh.

"Oh please, he's nothing but a joke, he should be using his strength to win titles, not wasting his career partying and getting drunk!" Shouted Drake in rage.

The lights suddenly turn out as the three wrestlers get serious...

_***GONG! GONG!***_

Green ominous smoke fills the arena as the music starts...

_**"You're being followed and your only escape  
is our most generous assistance but it doesn't come cheap.  
You gotta pay the price.  
You won't break out this time. You are our great design."**_

_**("Audit" By Traumatosis plays to MASSIVE boos as the smoke gets thicker.)**_

As soon as the guitars kick in, _**Slender Man** _walks out from the smoke as the air in the arena suddenly became thick with fear... Slender Man then slowly walks to the ring, occasionally twitching as tentacles appeared out his back as they harassed fans... Slender Man climbs onto the apron and steps over the top rope as the three wrestlers got ready for the fight of their lives.

"Next, from Parts Unknown, standing at 7'4... Representing the Damaged Rejects... SLENDER MAN!" Announces Pacman as he slides out the ring in fear.

"Der Ritter, Der Großmann, The White King, and Der Schlanker Mann... This... Thing goes by many names, judging from what Abel said before, this creature wasn't found by Abel, IT found Abel, was attracted to his dark energy and now serves as the Damaged Reject's enforcer." Muttered Josh in fear, taking a gulp of air.

"Who... In the right mind would sign this... this... MONSTER!?" Yells Drake, panicking due to being in Slender Man's presence.

Referee, Harry Tipper enters the ring and checks all four men...

_**(The bell rings as Cole attacks Nick while Luke Clotheslines Slender Man out the ring, but Slender Man lands on his feet.)**_

Luke exits the ring to follow Slender Man as Cole nails Knee to the gut of Nick before whipping him to the ropes... Cole immediately catches him on the bounce back with a Spinning Wheel Kick, Cole makes first pin; 1... Nick easily kicks out! Both men get up, they then lock up... Terakidan nails a European Uppercut before following up with a Scoop Slam! Nick then climbs the top rope... Slender Man punches Luke away,sending him into the barricade and climbs the apron... Slender Man pushes Nick off the top rope! Slender Man enters the ring and picks up Terakidan... He lifts him up and slams him with a Pumphandle Slam! Slender Man pins, hooking a leg;

1... 2... Nick kicks out!

Slender Man gets back up only for Luke to run at him and take him down with a Flying Shoulder Tackle! King follows up by picking Slender Man up... Slender Man suddenly breaks free and Knife Edge Chops Luke...

...Luke stumbles backward... Into a Release Dragon Suplex from Terakidan, Nick bridges; 1... 2... Slender Man stops the count! Terakidan gets to his feet only for Slender Man to grab his throat and lift him up... Slender Man Chokeslams Nick out of the ring!

"Chaos! Chaos! ABSOLUTE CHAOS!" Laughed Drake.

Cole gets back up just as Slender Man turns around... MacGrath runs for a Spear but Slender Man throws him shoulder first into the steel post, gaining a gasp of shock from fans. MacGrath stumbles out the corner as Slender Man raises his hand...

...Slender Man grabs the throat as soon as Cole turns around, gaining boos from the crowd...

...Slender Man raises him into the air... MacGrath hooks the head, mid-move and delivers a Tornado DDT! Slender Man holds his head in pain as Cole climbs the top rope... He dives with a 450 spin... 450 SPLASH! Cole hooks a leg; 1... 2... Slender Man kicks out! Both wrestlers get up and begin to trade chops... Meanwhile, Luke gets up and charges at the two... Cole Dropkicks Luke's knee causing him to fall forward as Slender Man grabs him and lifts him up, Powerbomb-style...

Slender Man goes for a Last Ride but Luke uses his weight to stay down... King escapes Slender Man's grip as Nick climbs the top rope... Terakidan nails a Missile Dropkick to Luke's back, sending him and Slender Man over the top rope.

"Nick showing us what that month of training has done for him..." Said Josh as MacGrath stumbles to his feet.

*Oh, god," Mutters Drake. "How can people like the Blazing Wolves, just because their some revolutionary stable!"

Nick grabs the now standing Cole and whips him to the ropes... Terakidan goes for a Back Body Drop but Cole nails a Facebreaker Knee Smash to counter! MacGrath then lifts Nick for a Vertical Suplex but Terakidan swings his legs to fall behind Cole and grab his waist... Nick runs forward and rams Cole into the turnbuckle...

...Terakidan tries to roll back, but Cole hangs onto the ropes... Nick gets up... AND IS TAKEN DOWN WITH BICYCLE KICK FROM COLE! Terakidan is out cold.

"Oh shit, that kick may have destroyed a couple of Nick's brain cells!" Yells Josh.

"What brain cells?" Asks Drake snidely.

MacGrath tries to pin Nick but is grabbed his feet and pulled out the ring by Slender Man who kicks Cole in the gut and nails a DDT! MacGrath is laid out as Slender Man enters the ring... Luke enters on the other side... Both big men charge at each other and nail each other with Clotheslines! Everybody is down...

"It's like a war torn battlefield in the ring!" Notes Josh as Cole begins to stir on the outside.

MacGrath climbs the top rope, dizzy and confused... Nick sees the opening and kips-up to his feet and runs up to the top rope with Cole and grabs him... Terakidan nails a top-rope Belly-To-Belly Suplex, Luke barely avoids Cole's falling body! Terakidan runs to pin Cole but Luke gets to his feet and nails a Big Boot on Nick!

...Luke, seeing the chance, picks up Terakidan onto his shoulders, going for the Down-Under Drop... But in mid-spin, Terakidan nails a Swinging Neckbreaker! Terakidan then quickly locks Luke into a Pentagram Choke after the move! Luke groans in pain as Nick is choking the life out of him!

"Great MMA move by Terakidan right here, it'll put even Giants to sleep!" Said Josh.

"The New York Giants?" Asks Drake, a fan of the Giants throws a hot dog at him.

King tries to drag himself to the ropes, but Nick has him in the center of the ring! Luke shakily raises a hand until Slender Man stomps Nick to break the hold!

"...And Slender Man saves the match!" Shouts Josh.

Terakidan gets up, leaning against the ropes as Slender Man runs at him and Clotheslines him over the ropes, NICK LANDS ON HIS HEAD! The crowd starts chanting "Holy Crap!"

"My god, Slender Man may have broke the neck of Nick Terakidan with that Clothesline that came all the way from hell!" Says Josh in horror.

"No, that wasn't a Clothesline that came from hell... That was a Clothesline TO hell!" Yells Drake.

Slender Man sees Luke beginning to stand and bounces off the ropes... King grabs Slender Man's arm, mid-move and hits a Sit-Out Spinebuster! Luke drags Slender Man to his feet and throws him into the corner... Luke runs...

...And crushes him with a Stinger Splash! Slender Man stumbles out the corner as Luke picks him up onto one shoulder... And slams him back down with a Oklahoma Slam! Luke pins, hooking a leg!

1...

2...

Slender Man just barely rolls the shoulder out!

"Man, oh man, does Luke have raw power or what?" Asks Josh with a smile.

"What?" Replies Drake as Josh rolls his eyes.

Luke tries to pick Slender Man up but Cole gets to his feet and nails a Stomp to the back of Luke's knee, bringing the big man to his knees... Cole then locks him up, Fisherman-style as the crowd goes insane... Cole goes for the Lightning Strike but King suddenly counters with a MASSIVE Standing Spinebuster! MacGrath arches his back in pain as Luke goes outside the ring and grabs a table from under the ring... Terakidan, holding his neck enters the ring... He runs to the ropes and dives through them...

SUICIDE DIVE ONTO LUKE! Both men are hurt from the impact! Luke and King use each other to get up as MacGrath suddenly runs up the turnbuckle and dives to the outside... DIVING CROSSBODY ON BOTH MEN! Slender Man begins to stir in the ring as Cole gets up, Nick and Luke are on their knees... Slender Man bounces off the ropes and...

..._**DOES A MASSIVE NO-HANDS OVER THE TOP SUICIDE DIVE, CRASHING INTO ALL THREE MEN!**_

_**"OH MY LORD! A seven foot four man just went soaring over the top rope, Slender Man may have just killed himself!"** _Screams Josh in shock as the crowd chants "HOLY SHIT!"

"The crowd is on their feet as these four men risk their bodies for a chance at the Galaxy championship!" Shouts Drake.

Slender Man gets up, using the apron for leverage as he picks up Nick by the hair and rolls 198 pounds of dead weight into the ring... Slender Man enters the ring and picks up Terakidan... He lifts him up and raises him into the air, he then slams Nick down with the Last Ride! Slender Man pins Nick, hooking a leg! Harry Tipper drops down to count.

"Nick, my boy, this is..." Starts Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

NICK ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"Mat-OH FUCK, NICK KICKED OUT!" Yells Drake in awe.

"Nick showing tremendous heart, all for a chance at ending Abel's reign of terror!" Said Josh.

Slender Man climbs the top rope and stalks Terakidan as he gets up slowly... Slender Man dives for a Diving Clothesline... NICK NAILS A PICTURE-PERFECT DROPKICK IN MID-AIR!

Slender Man is on the ground in pain as Nick jumps to the top rope... Slender Man gets up as Nick dives... Nick hits the Missile Dropkick! Terakidan, getting fired up, whips Slender Man to the ropes and nails a High Knee on the rebound! Nick then picks up Slender Man, one last time as he bends him over and hooks the arms...

"Your history... ENDS HERE!" Announces Nick while panting... Slender Man breaks free with a MASSIVE Back Body Drop! Nick arches his back in pain as Slender Man goes for a Clothesline From Hell, Terakidan ducks the move and spins... Spinning Neckbreaker to the cold, hard mat! Terakidan, panting climbs the top rope, one last time...

"Terakidan gonna risk it all to put The Damaged Reject's enforcer down for the one-two-three!" Says Josh in anticipation.

Terakidan plays to the crowd and dives forward... NICK LANDS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! HERNAN'S FINISHING MOVE!

"The crowd is on their feet, can Nick make the cover, can he be the #1 contender?!" Screams Drake in awe.

Terakidan, with the crowd's support, drapes an arm over Slender Man for a pin...

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**Cole suddenly, out of nowhere break the pin with a stomp to Nick's back!**_

"Oooooooooooohhh... Close, but no cigar for Terakidan as MacGrath appears from absolutely nowhere to save the match!" Said Drake with a grin.

Terakidan gets up and looks at the smirking Cole in shock... AND RECIEVES A BOOT TO THE GUT! Cole hooks Nick up roughly in Fisherman clutch... And twists... LIGHTNING STRIKE! Cole keeps a pin bridged;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Luke slides into the ring and breaks the count with a Double Axe Handle! Luke picks up Cole all of a sudden and throws him over the ropes to the outside!

"King saves the match for himself and takes out Cole, can HE be the unlikely winner?" Wonders Josh.

Luke rolls Nick out the ring as Slender Man begins to stir... King, seeing the chance of a lifetime... Picks Slender Man up onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style. He tries to twist him off but Slender Man lands on his feet, behind Luke and runs to the ropes...

...AND CLEANS LUKE'S CLOCK WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL! Slender Man pins, hooking a leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

KICK OUT!

"Oh crap, Slender Man must be lived that he didn't obtain the three count!" Notes Drake.

"Too bad we can't judge by his face, or rather, lack of face." Says Josh.

Slender Man, appearing to be angry... Goes outside the ring and grabs the table that Luke dropped. Slender Man sets up the table in the corner and sees Luke beginning to stand... Nick suddenly enters the ring and charges at Slender Man... Nick is lifted into the air by his legs... And dropped neck first onto the ropes with a Flapjack! Terakidan rolls out the ring again as King gets up and goes for a Knock Out Punch on Slender Man who grabs Luke's head and smashes it off the table, cracking it!

Luke stumbles backwards as Cole suddenly slides into the ring, rolling Luke up, Crucifix-style!

1... 2... Slender Man stops the pin!

"Another very close call, what a match here on Brawl!" Said Josh, proud of his company.

Cole gets up as Slender Man runs at him, Cole suddenly nails a Gamengiri to the fuckin' skull of Slender Man! Slender Man, in a daze, is picked up by Cole and dropped with a Impaler DDT! MacGrath then climbs the top rope... Cole goes for a Diving Headbutt...

...AND MISSES BECAUSE SLENDER MAN ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Cole gets up, holding his head in pain as Nick pulls Slender Man out the ring by his legs... Terakidan Clotheslines Slender Man and enters the ring... Nick runs at Cole and nails a Hurricanrana! Terakidan, going to the well a second time... Goes for another Hurricanrana but Cole keeps his grip on Nick and bounces his body off the ropes and slams him back down with a Slingshot Powerbomb! Cole pins;

1...

2...

Nick kicks out!

MacGrath sighed heavily as he got up, frustrated that he didn't pick up the 1-2-3 for the victory... Luke suddenly charges at Cole and nails a Clothesline! Cole holds his head in pain as Luke grabs an arm of Cole and picks him up for onto his shoulders for the Down-Under Drop...

...Mid-spin, Cole lands behind Luke... King turns around due to his momentum and is greeted by a Superkick! Luke stays standing as MacGrath runs to the ropes and Springboard Moonsaults off them... Luke catches Cole but Cole turns the hold into a Falling Inverted DDT! The crowd begins to clap as Cole gets up, yelling in intensity!

"COLE IS FIRED UP! Ready to put a dagger in the heart of this match-up!" Shouts Josh.

"Oh shit, guys, please don't let this guy win, hell, I'll take Luke over him!" Complains Drake.

Cole waits for Luke to stand up and as he does... He kicks Luke in the gut and tries for the Lightning Strike.. Cole twists but King counters by grabbing Cole's arm and pulling him onto his shoulders...

...Luke twists him off his shoulders and grabs Cole's neck...

_**...DOWN-UNDER DROP CONNECTING!**_

"Luke just pulled that Fireman's Carry Spinning Neckbreaker out of simply nowhere! My god, can Luke actually pick up the 1-2-3 right here?!" Exclaims Josh in shock.

Cole holds his neck in pain as Luke pins to a thunderous applause!

"Cole, my dear lad... This is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nick enters the ring and Dropkicks Luke's head, breaking the pin, Cole rolls out the ring in pain, The crowd erupts in cheers, chanting "THIS MATCHES RULES!"

"Matc-OH COME ON!" Yells Drake, slightly pissed off.

"Damn straight, gotta agree with this swarm of UWE Mutants!" Agreed Josh as he chanted as well.

Terakidan picks up the dazed Luke and bends him over, he hooks the arms... "Your history... ENDS HERE!" Screams Nick as he tries for Last Judgement... Slender Man enters the ring with a steel chair...

_***BAM!***_

Slender Man just broke the damn chair upside Nick's skull, Terakidan stays standing as Slender Man grabs him and puts him in the Taken (Madible Claw)...

"Slender Man's got the hold locked on tight, choking the life and sapping the energy of Nick Terakidan! Will Terakidan tap out or... Pass out!?" Yells Josh as Nick's eyes became glazed.

Slender Man forces Terakidan onto his back, still having the hold on tight as Nick was losing oxygen fast! Nick shakily raises a hand... Nick submi-NO! WAIT! Cole just grabbed Nick's hand from the outside, stopping it from tapping the mat!

"MacGrath just STOPPED Nick from tapping to the hold, saving this match yet again!" Says Drake in shock as Cole pulled Nick out the ring and climbed the apron...

...Slender Man goes for a punch on Cole, but MacGrath suddenly Shoulder Tackles Slender Man from the outside... Slender Man stumbles backwards as Cole slingshots and grabs the head of Slender Man, mid-fall...

...SLINGSHOT TORNADO DDT! Slender Man bounces off the canvas onto his back as Cole pins him, hooking the leg as tightly as possible;

1...

2...

KICK OUT! Cole begins to pound the mat in frustration, cackling red electricity!

"Oh crap, evil karma is beginning to affect Cole, this is gonna get ugly!" Curses Drake.

Cole grabs Slender Man by his neck and drags him to his knees and yells in his face... "NOBODY IS STRONGER THAN ME!? GOT IT!?"... Cole realizes what's happening and lets Slender Man go... He paces a bit and calms down...

...Slender Man gets to his feet as Nick climbs the turnbuckle from behind... Luke suddenly nails a Knock Out Punch to Nick, sending him flying from the top rope and onto the cold, hard apron. Luke slowly climbs the top rope until Cole springboards from the ropes and nails a Flying Chuck to the neck! Dazing the giant... Slender Man follows up by grabbing Luke by the throat... Cole tries to intervene but is decked by Slender Man's boot! Cole rolls out the ring, holding his head...

...Luke tries to resist the choke hold but is lifted into the air and SLAMMED HARD TO THE CANVAS WITH A THUNDEROUS CHOKESLAM! The entire ring shakes as King's body spasms a bit.

"HOLY SHIT! SLENDER MAN MAY HAVE BROKE EVERY BONE IN LUKE'S BODY!" Screams Josh in horror.

"LUKE!? I'M MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE RING!" Retorts Drake.

Nick climbs the top rope just as Slender Man tries to pin Luke... Nick jumps and nails a Diving Forearm Smash to Slender Man's skull! Slender Man goes down... Not moving a muscle.

"Huh? Even I know that move wasn't that strong, Slender Man should be up by now..." Said Josh in a puzzled manner.

Nick, looking confused, he looks down at Slender Man with a puzzled expression...

...

...When the lights go off...

_***GONG! GONG!***_

The eerie green smoke comes in as three shadowed figures appear on the ramp, lugging a casket as music plays...

_**"Your peace is borrowed and now we want it back.  
You know you better not fuck us or we'll fuck you right back.  
You gotta pay the price and you must decide  
if it is worth keeping pain denied."**_

**_("Audit" By Traumatosis plays again to confused murmers...)_**

**_Abel_**,**_ Iori_ **and **_Azazel _**appear on the ramp, dragging a strange, occult looking casket to the ring... When they get to ringside, Abel and Iori kneel and begin to pray... Azazel raises a fist and slams it down on the casket, making evil-looking purple lightning strike it! The crowd screams in fear.

"OH MY LORD! THE DAMAGED REJECTS!? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" Screams Josh in fright.

"J-Josh... The lid of that casket is moving..." Mutters Drake.

The lid slowly slides off the casket... A body sits up inside the casket, looking around... The camera gets a close up to reveal... _**BIG BOSS!**_ The crowd goes into an uproar upon the sight of the man!

_**"Oh Jesus! That's Big Boss, father of Solid Snake, what the fuck is he doing here with the Damaged Rejects...!?"**_ Panicked Josh.

Big Boss steps out the casket and looks at Abel... Abel stands up and gives Big Boss a small razor blade... Big Boss then cuts a shape into his hand... A circle with an X in it, the symbol of the Damaged Rejects...

The crowd goes silent... Nick is in shock... Cole and Luke have just got up and are also in shock.

The Rejects then enter the ring as Abel points at the three wrestlers in the ring... He small pebble and crushes it as the Damaged Rejects attack the wrestlers... Azazal destroys Cole with a Clothesline that turns him inside out...

...Azazel then roars in triumph as he looks at the announce table, he scoops Cole up and walks over to the announce table... HE DRIVES COLE, SKULL FIRST THROUGH THE DAMN TABLE WITH THE EVIL STAR!

"CHRIST'S SAKE! The Rejects are wrecking the joint and the referee can't do a damn thing about it!" Shouts Josh.

"Azazel just wrecked Cole's entire body!" Yells Drake.

Iori goes to the exhausted Luke and hooks the head in a headlock... Abel places a steel chair just below him... Iori falls back and Dreamer DDT's Luke head first onto the steel!

"Security's gonna get control!" Screams Josh in horror...

Nick Terakidan looks at the Rejects, telling them to bring it on... Little does he know, Big Boss has slid into the ring behind him... Big Boss spins Nick around to face him and lifts him up by his legs... FOR THE BOSS (The Stun Gun)! Nick falls back, coughing wildly as the crowd boos loudly.

Abel enters the ring and kneels next to Slender Man's unmoving body... He places a hand and traces it over his face, chanting a ritual... Slender Man suddenly sits up. The crowd nearly riots!

Slender Man picks up the hacking and coughing Nick and places him in Taken! Terakidan fights back with all he has, but the lack of Oxygen is getting to him... Slender Man forces the unmoving Nick to the mat, shoulders down as Harry Tipper drops down and reluctantly counts.

"NO! COME ON! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT THIS WAY!" Yells Josh in despair.

_**1...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**3! **_

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! The Rejects stole the win!" Yells Josh in anger.

_**"This pain that you've hidden away, audit.  
This hurt makes the pain go away we promise.  
This pain that you've hidden away, audit.  
This memory, now in the hands of me"**_

_**("Audit" plays one last time as the crowd starts booing loudly and throwing trash into the ring.)**_

Slender Man gets off Nick as the lights go out again, the only thing keeping arena lit is an eerie green light shining in the ring...

Pacman nervously brings the mic to his lips... "Um... Your winner of the match and the #1 contender for the UWE Galaxy championship... SLENDER MAN!"

Abel immediately, with no remorse, kicks Nick's body out the ring... Iori exits the ring and snatches Pacman's mic, he enters the ring and hands the mic to Abel...

"Slender Man, you have most likely ensured our grip on these feeble-minded fools, UWE is within our reach... You shall be rewarded for your efforts... The God Of Oblivion smiles upon you... Your place, in the new world... Is guaranteed." Said Abel with a calm look.

Abel then takes his Galaxy championship and drapes it over Slender Man's shoulder, he pats it as Slender Man bows.

"YOU! Yellow creature, announce "The White King" as the new Galaxy champion..." Says Abel as he tosses the mic to Pacman, the crowd goes insane.

"Urm... Okay... Ladies and gentlemen, your NEW! UWE Galaxy champion, SLENDER MAN!" Announces Pacman as the crowd's collective jaws drop. Iori retrieves the mic and gives it back to Abel.

"Madness, the fact that people like you exist... Obese mutts is what you people always have been... I used to be like you, then I embraced the new world that is dawning soon... We are damaged, rejected by society... The destruction of people like you is your own fault... These so called Deadly Games Finals... Are exactly what their names implies. Games to me. Once these childish games are over... I shall move on to the Barely Legal PPV and defeat the pathetic champion that we currently have..." Said Abel as his eyes were dead serious.

"Chaos, You call yourself a god... but you forget that I have been to the City of Judgement... and you were nowhere to be seen. You cannot compare yourself to the darkness of the Damaged Rejects. And once we have achieved our conquest of bringing the UWE to its knees... you will be crawling on the ground... trying to desperately escape... like a worm from a starving bird." Ended Abel as he dropped the microphone and left the ring with his loyal followers.

"The Damaged Rejects have made their mark, 'causing Slender Man to become the #1 contender then in a twist of fate, THE GALAXY CHAMPION! Abel is dead serious on winning the finals tonight and achieving a new world and most importantly... Bringing the UWE to it's knees..." Said Drake ominously.

"Well, he'll have to get through Majin Buu and Ichigo Kurosaki inside a Barbed Wire Steel Cage to even get a chance at waging war with Chaos..." Mutters Josh, hoping Buu or Kurosaki win.

UWE goes to commercials as The Damaged Rejects stand at the top of the ramp, the last thing shown on-screen is Slender Man raising the UWE Galaxy championship.

* * *

_**PHEW! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER! Two Matches Were In This Chapter, Ain't I Nice?**_

_**I'll See You UWE Mutants Later, Read & Review, PLEASE!**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	30. The New Era! Part 4

_**Alright, Here's The Next Part Of U...W...E,... BRAWL! Sadly My Dear Fans, If I Don't Finish This Week Fast, Any Of This Week's Results Will NOT Affect The Awards, But I'll Do The Best I Can! **_

_**Let's Get Started.**_

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Asui Hikaru is seen leaning against a wall, just chillin' out when Tammy Blake walks up to her with a huge smile, Hikaru sees her and narrows her eyes at the just turned 18 girl.

"Who are you and why are you here, approaching me?" Asks Asui with her fists clenched, she had learned backstage assaults could happen at any given moment in wrestling.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! It's actually you, Asui Hikaru, the women who revolutionized women's wrestling, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! I've watched you compete ever since I was a little girl, I wanna be just like you!" Said Tammy, all in one breath.

Hikaru raises an eyebrow at the hyperactive young girl. Just how much sugar did this girl have in her coffee this morning? Asui lets out a sigh and places a hand on Tammy's shoulder.

"Listen, I appreciate the respect you have for me, but I'll be brutally honest with you, if your in the UWE to be a carbon copy of me, just retire now, UWE is about uniqueness, we already have one Asui Hikaru..." Said Asui coldly as Tammy drapes her head in shame.

"We don't need another me, but the future of UWE needs one Tammy Blake!" Said Asui with a dead serious look, Tammy brightens up until clapping was heard.

Rukia Kuchiki walks into view, clapping in a mock manner as she glares at Hikaru.

"My, my, Asui... That was such a heartwarming speech... How does to feel to know your filling this poor soul's head full to the brim with delusions of grandeur? So much for being an "Ice Queen"... Next thing ya know, you'll be promoting hustle, loyalty and respect!" Sneered Rukia.

Tammy begins to look uncomfy as Asui glares at the reigning Queen champion.

"Tch, it's not a lie, you should know better than anyone that I always speak my mind, bitch!" Retorts Asui as Rukia moves in to attack her as Asui put her fists... Until Tammy suddenly pushes them both away.

"Alright, that's enough, let's just all get along now, m'kay?" Said Tammy, still smiling. Connor then steps onto the screen with a slight grin.

"Gotta agree with Tammy, let's just all get along, at least, until the #1 contender gets to Barely Legal..." Started Connor until Rukia interrupted him.

"Who is my opponent for the PPV anyway?" Asks Rukia, brushing off Tammy and Asui.

"Your opponent... Will be crowned in the next match... The two people participating are the returning Asui Hikaru, a veteran of UWE and former Galaxy and Queen champion..." Continues Connor as Asui develops a small grin.

"...Versus, the newest edition to the UWE Divas division and member of the legendary Blake family, Tammy Blake!" Finished Connor as he left.

Rukia smirks and turns to the two women... "Well, have fun tearing in each other and I'll see ONE of you at Barely Legal for THIS Queen championship!" Said Rukia as she patted her title proudly.

Tammy is in shock as she looks at Asui, who was focused on the retreating Rukia, she looks at Tammy... "Girl, nothing personal, but I'm gonna have to put you to sleep for my revenge!" Says Asui menacingly as she left.

The screen goes somewhere else backstage as Tammy shakes her head in frustration and then smiles.

* * *

Hope is seen tearing up the backstage area, looking for Colonel Radec, who had made several insults about Hope's family and friends on Twitter... He flipped over a chair before yelling in anger.

"DAMN IT, RADEC! Where the hell are you, coward?! Your ass is grass when I find you!" Yells Hope in anger when somebody taps his shoulder. He whirls around to see Little Sister.

"Mr. Heaven, are you going to Unzip that big meanie, he's worse than those monsters back home!" Said the Little Sister in a cute tone of voice.

"Aw, don't worry, little one, I'll find Radec and 'Unzip' him... Okay, no need to be afraid!" Said Hope, patting the Little Sister on the head. He gets up and turns around.

...

...

**_*BAM!*_**

Radec with a steel chair, thundering off the skull of Hope! Little Sister screams in fright as Radec drops the steel chair and whips Hope shoulder first into the concrete wall, gaining a yell of pain from Hope!

Radec then grabs the skull of Hope and bashes it off the concrete wall at least 5 times, before dragging Hope's dazed form to a steel box, containing numerous supplies. Radec picks up Hope onto his shoulders as Little Sister screams for him to stop.

...

...

...Radec drives Hope, head first, into the steel box with a Death Valley Driver! Hope falls off the box, completely knocked for a loop... The Little Sister runs to Hope...

...

...

...The Colonel just boots the Little Sister in the face with no remorse as the crowd swamps him in boos! Radec gets up and hears an inhuman whale-like sound... He sees the Big Daddy run at him... Big Daddy runs for a Shoulder Tackle...

...Radec suddenly Drop Toe Holds the giant, face first into the steel box that had Hope's blood running down it, Radec grabs the steel chair and breaks it over the dazed Big Daddy's head, making him go face first into the steel again.

Radec looks down on his enemies with a cold stare as he leaves, Hernan Ortiz sees the carnage and calls for the EMT's... He glares at Radec as the cameras return to ringside.

* * *

The arena is surprisingly dead quiet as the camera goes to the commentators... Drake was in near tears, Josh looked like he had seen a ghost... Were they crying over Radec's assault? No, this was real.

...

...

"L-Ladies and gentlemen, a couple of minutes ago, we just received word that UWE GM, Connor Jobling has passed out in his office, UWE X-Treme champion Ichigo Kurosaki found him passed out while he was on Twitter, he's bleeding from the mouth and his pulse is ragged... Hernan Ortiz is off to call the EMT's... While, we would like to stop the show, Connor will fire our asses if we leave..." Said Josh, scared for his Boss's life.

"That's If h-he wakes up..." Muttered Drake, Josh gives him a glare.

"He'll be fine, this is Connor where talking about!" Said Josh, trying to brighten the mood. Pacman drys his tears as he enters the ring, he brings the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and it is to crown a #1 contender for the Queen championship!" Announces Pacman as the crowd cheers, trying to forget the tragedy.

_**"Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Cult of personality  
I know your anger, I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the cult of personality  
Like Mussolini and Kennedy  
I'm the cult of personality  
Cult of personality  
Cult of personality"**_

_**("Cult Of Personality" By Living Color plays to loud cheers as the lights turn ice blue.)**_

_**Asui Hikaru** _appears on the ramp with a dead serious look, she kneels down onto one knee and looks at her wrist, as if checking for the time, he gets up and stretches out her arms, screaming... "UWE FOREVER!".. As she walked down to the ring, focused only on the ring... She climbs the apron and jumps over the top rope... She climbs the top rope and raises both fists into the air as the crowd cheers loudly. She climbs down and waits patiently.

"Introducing first, from Westopolis, weighing 146 pounds and standing at 5'6... She is "The Ice Queen"... ASUI HIKARU!" Announced Pacman with passion.

"Here she comes, the revolution of Women's wrestling, ready to make her mark in her return match! She's got a challenge though, facing Tammy, one of the legendary Blake family!" Said Josh.

"Meh, how she's revolutionary, I'll never get, any girl can get hit by Steel Chairs, fall off ladders and go through tables..." Ranted Drake until Josh interrupted him.

"Yeah, ANY girl, they refuse to do it, Asui does it every time she competes! She never pulls her punches and has a sharp tongue that she always uses on the mic!" Exclaims Josh.

_**"Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time"**_

_**("Starships" By Nicki Minaj plays to extremely loud cheers as the lights go rainbow and the crowd sings along with the song.)**_

_**Tammy** **Blake** _jumps out onto the ramp among Rainbow pyro... She runs both sides of the ramp, dancing for the fans as they cheer her on. She then begins to cartwheel down the ramp before jumping onto the apron... She enters the ring and climbs the top rope, she bobs her head to the music as Asui rolls her eyes. Tammy raises a hand above her head, looking for fans, she points at them and climbs down... She hugs Asui and goes to her corner... Asui sighed in annoyance.

"...And her opponent, from Washington DC, weighing 120 pounds and standing at 5'6... Tammy "Sunshine" Blake!" Announces Pacman in a giddy manner as Tammy kisses him on the cheek.

"Now, ain't this girl the biggest smile to crack on the earth? Tammy just turned eighteen, making her the youngest wrestler on the roster..." Mused Josh with a smirk.

"Tammy's a big ol' ray of sunshine, but can she remember to put her training to use?" Wonders Drake.

_**(The bell rings as the two ladies lock up, Asui getting a Armbar on!)**_

Tammy struggles for a bit before tossing Asui over with a Hip Toss, Asui gets up quickly and gives Tammy a Hip Toss of her own, she floats into a Armbar again as Tammy yells in pain. Tammy gets up and does a backflip to escape the hold... Both women run to the ropes and...

...NAIL EACH OTHER WITH CROSSBODIES! Both women get up again, both holding their ribs... Asui goes for a Clothesline, but Tammy ducks and nails a Elbow to the back of the head... Asui stumbles onto her knees as Tammy runs to the ropes and back... Blake rolls Asui up with a Oklahoma Roll; 1... 2... Asui kicks out and gets to her feet... Tammy nails a Dropkick that sends Asui to the ropes... Hikaru is dazed as Tammy runs at her, Asui Back Body Drops Tammy to the outside but Blake lands on the apron and grabs the back of Asui's head... HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER! Asui's head bounces dangerously off the ropes as Tammy scales the top rope... Asui gets up as Tammy dives...

Asui suddenly backflips out the way, avoiding the dive and causing Tammy to crash painfully! Asui grabs the hurt Tammy and pulls her to her feet... Asui slams Tammy down with a Scoop Slam! Asui then picks up Tammy again and whips her to the ropes... Asui ducks a Clothesline and delivers an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker! Tammy's body spasms a bit as Asui quickly pins, hooking the leg; 1... 2... KICK OUT!

"Very competitive match-up in the first few seconds of this match and the veteran Asui had control of the match!" Comments Josh.

"In my eyes, she's just a salty bitch, everything that Souchi and RR said about her was correct and on the nail..." Said Drake.

Asui climbs the top rope as Tammy gets up... Asui goes to dive but Tammy suddenly runs at her and Superkicks her in the jaw, stunning her on the top rope! Tammy then springboards from the ropes and Springboard Dropkicks Asui, sending her from the top rope to the outside of the ring!

"Tammy with some beautiful moves, but I don't think she's done yet!" Shouts Josh.

Tammy looks at the stumbling Asui with a grin and Slingshots over the ropes to now standing Asui with a Somersault Seated Senton, taking her down hard! Tammy gets up and screams in intensity as she grabs Asui and throws her back into the ring. Tammy climbs onto the apron when Asui suddenly runs at her and Dropkicks her knee just as she's entering the ring! Tammy's neck and head bounces off the ropes... Asui grabs Tammy by her head in a headlock and props her feet against the ropes...

...ASUI NAILS A DANGEROUS HANGMAN'S DDT! Tammy's head bounces off the canvas onto her back as Asui pins, hooking a leg; 1... 2... Tammy AGAIN kicks out!

"Tammy's just getting nailed with one dangerous move after another, I don't think her body can take much more!" Says Josh in a concerned manner.

"She'd better get used to it, UWE Wrestlers play for keeps!" Shrugged Drake.

Hikaru looks down at Tammy as she rises to her knees... Asui runs to the ropes and bounces off them, he looks for a Shining Wziard... When Tammy suddenly pops-up to her feet and nails a Standing Spinebuster, the crowd goes insane! Tammy quickly locks up the legs after the move and turns Asui over into a Boston Crab... Asui yells out in pain as Tammy cranks the pressure... Asui begins to crawl to the ropes but Tammy has her firmly in place!

...Asui screams in pain a bit more before swinging her legs to get Tammy off her! Tammy stumbles a bit as Asui gets up... Tammy turns around and receives a boot to the gut, Asui slaps on a headlock and lifts Tammy into the air... Tammy uses her weight to stay down...

Asui tries to lift Tammy again...

...

...When Tammy suddenly takes her to the mat with a Schoolboy Roll-Up! 1... 2... KICK OUT! Both women scramble to their feet, Asui goes for a Clothesline but Tammy ducks and lifts Asui onto her shoulders...

...

Tammy twists Asui off her shoulders for a Flapjack but suddenly transitions into a Spinebuster, mid-move! The crowd rises to their feet off that move! Tammy pins the laid out Asui and hooks both legs!

1...

2...

ASUI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP!

"My god, innovation was one word for that Flapjack/Spinebuster hybrid!" Yells out Josh in awe.

"I swear, I've seen that move somewhere before..." Mutters Drake.

Tammy gets up, smiling, she picks up Asui but receives a Sit-Out Jawbreaker! Tammy stumbles backwards as she leans against the ropes... Asui runs at her but Tammy grabs her, mid-run and Scoop Slams her against the ropes! Asui gets up, holding her back in pain and turns around... GAMENGIRI BY TAMMY! Asui falls to her knees, Tammy looks to the fans and break dances a bit. Asui is then picked up by the smiling Blake...

...Tammy tries a Blake Drop...

...

...Asui elbows Tammy in the back of the head to stop the move. Asui then locks up the head while placing a hammerlock on Asui, she sweeps Tammy's leg and falls backward...

...HAMMERLOCK LEGSWEEP DDT! Tammy rolls over onto her back in agony as Asui climbs the top rope and signals for a "Macho" Elbow Drop... Asui flys off... But Tammy brings her knees up to block the elbow!

"Their evenly matched in every way, only difference being Tammy is a rookie and all sunshine and lolly pops while Asui is a verteran, who likes the cold and hates candy!" Said Drake, making sense but sounding like an idiot.

Josh raises his eyebrow at his brother... "What the hell, bro? Please, make an statement that doesn't make me hungry!"

Both women scramble to their feet trading fists, Asui blocks a punch from Tammy and whips her to the ropes, on the bounce back, Asui delivers a Facebreaker Knee Smash, Tammy stumbles around in pain when Asui suddenly grabs her from behind, Asui sweeps the leg and hits the Russian Legsweep! Tammy shakes her head, trying to get the cobwebs out as Asui climbs the top rope...

...Asui dives off for a Diving Clothesline... When Tammy suddenly smashes her on sight with a Spinning Dropkick! Asui is laid out as Tammy pins her faster than you can say... "Those Damn Blakes!"

1...

2...

ASUI KICKS OUT!

"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't that a Drill Kick, famous finisher of Son Goku?" Wonders Josh.

"Yeah and that Flapjack/Spinebuster hybrid was the Final Flashbuster, a signature of Vegeta!" Yells Drake.

Tammy smiles again and raises her hand, gaining a laugh from fans, Asui stumbles to her feet... Tammy grabs her by the throat and does a cut-throat taunt...

"Oh jeez, don't tell me she's gonna try and hit a Big Bang Chokeslam!?" Laughed Josh.

Asui suddenly kicks Tammy's leg out from underneath her as the crowd goes "Aww!"... Asui then quickly follows up with a Spinning Neckbreaker! Hikaru then picks her up and whips her to the ropes...

...

...WAIT! Tammy suddenly pulls the arm and pulls Asui into a hand to the throat! The crowd goes insane!

"Again? Sweetie, I don't think it's going to work!" Warned Josh.

Tammy then, with god almighty strength, hauls Asui into the air...

...AND SLAMS HER TO THE MAT WITH A BIG BANG CHOKESLAM!

"GOOD SWEET MIKE! SHE HIT IT! VEGETA'S BIG BANG CHOKESLAM CONNECTING!" Yells Josh in shock.

"DOES SHE HAVE LEGAL RIGHTS TO THAT MOVE!?" Asks Drake loudly.

Tammy quickly pins Asui excitedly, Harry Tipper drops down to count the pin;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

KICK OUT! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"Asui, showing her durability, manages to kick out of that cheap knockoff!" Comments Josh.

"Don't wanna say this, but we apologize to WWE Animated for Tammy's use of legendary Animated moves." Apologizes Drake.

Tammy gets up first and runs to the ropes, she springboards off them for a Springboard Back Elbow when Asui suddenly pops-up and catches her with a Full Nelson hold... Asui then nails a Dragon Suplex! Tammy is dazed, but Asui ain't finished yet!

...Asui lifts Tammy up and nails another Dragon Suplex! Tammy is near unconscious by this time...

...With a mighty yell, Asui nails one last Dragon Suplex, completing a trifecta of Dragon Suplexes! The crowd cheers loudly for the great series of moves... Asui decides the end is near as she goes to the apron... Tammy begins to stand, she turns around and ducks a Springboard Clothesline... Asui gets up and turns around, only to thrown into the air, Free Fall-style...

...AND CAUGHT ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A POP-UP EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Asui crumbles to the mat, holding her jaw in agony! Tammy seeing the opportunity climbs the top rope, she points to the sky and dove off...

...FROG SPLASH CONNECTING! Tammy pins the Veteran, hooking both legs!

1...

...

2...

...

NO! Asui just shoots the shoulder up! Tammy is in shock, but keeps a competitive smile on.

"The finishing move of Eddie Guerrero didn't quite put Asui away, but it sure did some damage!" Notes Josh.

Tammy gets up as Asui rises to her knees... Tammy goes for a Roundhouse Kick but Asui suddenly goes low and lifts Tammy up, Powerbomb-style... Asui hits a sickening Running Powerbomb into the corner, the crowd chants "HOLY CRAP!" in response... Tammy stumbles out the corner...

...AND RECIEVES ASUI'S FOOT TO THE FACE, ASUI WITH A SUPERKICK! Tammy falls to the mat as Asui pins her;

1...

2...

Tammy places a foot on the bottom rope to stop the count!

Asui groans in frustration as she picks up Tammy onto her shoulders as the crowd cheers... Asui throws her off but in mid-knee lift, Tammy does a Double Leg Takedown! Tammy tries to lock up the legs for a Sharpshooter but is kicked to the ropes by Asui... Tammmy tries to run at Asui... Hikaru counters with a Drop Toe Hold followed by locking up the leg and neck for an...

...STF! Locked in the center of the ring, Tammy yells in pain as Asui has her deadlocked in the center of the ring... Tammy rolls to the side as Asui let's go, both women scramble to their feet... Tammy kicks one of Asui knees and tries a Fame Kisser...

...Asui keeps her grip and bounces Tammy's body off the ropes, nailing a Slingshot Powerbomb! Asui then motions that it's nap time for Tammy as she stalks Tammy, yelling at her to get up! Asui picks up Tammy onto her shoulders as soon as she turns around...

...

Tammy suddenly drops down behind Asui, Hikaru spins around and is grabbed by the young diva... Tammy screams in intensity before lifting Asui into the air...

...

_**AND SLAMMING ASUI TO THE MAT WITH THE BLAKE DROP! THE ENTIRE CROWD RISES TO THEIR FEET!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!? TAMMY PULLS THE BLAKE DROP, HER FAMILY FINISHER, OUT OF NOWHERE!" Screams Josh in shock and awe.

"HOLY SHIT, IS IT POSSIBLE?! IS TAMMY GONNA PIN ASUI HERE TONIGHT!?" Yells Drake.

Tammy, tired and exhausted, drapes an arm over Asui for a pin, Harry Tipper counts!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

NOT TODAY! ASUI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT! The crowd lets out a pop of disbelief.

"Aw crap, Asui just kicked out of Tammy's best move! What can the newest UWE Diva do now?!" Yells Drake with wide eyes.

Tammy, frowns but is able to keep a small grin on her face, Blake climbs the top rope and tries to dive off... When Asui gets up and pushes Tammy from the top rope to the floor! The crowd gasps in surprise!

"OH SHIT! Tammy just took a nasty spill to the outside of the squared circle!" Said Josh.

"Is this the chance Asui needs? I Hope not, ROOKIES FOR LIFE!" Proclaims Drake.

Asui sees Tammy on her knees outside the ring and runs to the ropes and dives through the middle rope... SUICIDE DIVE BY ASUI HIKARU!

"There's Asui's patented Suicide Dive, many foes have felt the brunt of that move!" Comments Josh.

"And its a shame that Asui didn't land on her neck, UWE doesn't need her, ROOKIES FOR LIFE!" Proclaims Drake again as Josh rolls his eyes.

Both women are down, but stirring... Asui is the first to get up, she drags Tammy to her feet and tries to throw her back into the ring... Tammy suddenly smashes Asui's face off the apron and throws HER back into the ring! Tammy climbs the top rope and looks for the Bubble Pop (Diving Elbow Drop)...

...

Tammy dives towards Asui as the fans cheer...

...

CODEBREAKER! The crowd erupts as Tammy's lifeless body falls to the mat, in mid-air, Asui had smashed Tammy with a Codebreaker! Hikaru, deciding to end it, once and for all, dives onto Tammy and locks up her arm with her neck...

"Oh, the hell is this?!" Asks Drake in rage.

...

Locking on the Anaconda Vise! Tammy screams in agony, Asui begins to yell... "TAP OUT!"... At her. Tammy tries to squirm free but is locked in the center of the ring, Tammy tries to push Asui off her but Hikaru has a death grip on her!

"My god, Asui's submission is like a REAL Anaconda, she won't release Tammy until she taps or passes out!" Said Josh.

...

Tammy raises her hand, it's shaking tremendously... And uses it to punch Asui in the face, Asui's mouth is now bleeding but she hasn't loosened her grip, only made it tighter as Tammy screams in pain.

"Fighting with all her heart, Tammy is showing the guts of a UWE Wrestler, but even our guts can't survive a lack of Oxygen..." Mutters Josh in anticipation.

...

Tammy raises the hand again slowly, signaling she's losing conciousness...

"PLEASE DON'T TAP!" Yells Drake, frantically.

...

...

...

Tammy faintly slaps the mat three times, forced to submit to the Anaconda Vise!

_**"Neon lights, Nobel Prize  
When a leader speaks, the reflection lies  
You won't have to follow me  
Only you can set me free"**_

_**("Cult Of Personality" plays as Asui releases Tammy and rises to her knees, exhausted... The bell rings.)**_

The fans begin to clap for the effort of Tammy and Asui's performance... Asui then pulls Tammy to her feet and stretches out a hand, Tammy looks excited and shakes her hand... Pacman brings his mic to his lips.

"The winner of the match and #1 contender to the Queen title, "The Ice Queen" ASUI HIKARU!" Announces Pacman to cheers.

"Both women gave it their all in this match and these UWE Mutants love it! Tammy's gonna be Queen champion in the future, I just know it, plus, Asui gets her chance at revenge at Barely Legal!" Yells Josh in happiness.

"Oh damn, damn, damn! Why on earth is that old hag even allowed a title shot!?" Shouts Drake angrily.

The screen goes to commercials, one last time as Tammy holds up Asui's hand in victory.

* * *

_**YES! I May JUST Finish This Week Before The Award! The Next Chapter's The Big One, We Find Out Connor's Condition And Then...**_

_**Ichigo, Buu And Abel Risk EVERYTHING In A Barbed Wire Steel Cage, The Deadly Games Finals Are Next!**_

_**I'll See You All Next Time, Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**_

_**P.S If You Wanna See How And When Connor Passed Out, Check Fictional Wrestling Multiverse's Twitter! You'll Find It Their, Have Your OC Comment.**_


	31. The New Era! Part 5

_**HERE... WE... ARE! HAHAHAHAHA! This Chapter's Filled To The Brim With Action/Emotion! Read & Find Out, What Is Connor's Condition? Who's Gonna Win The Deadly Games?**_

_**Well, GO READ IT, MOTHERFUCKERS!**_

_**P.S The Walls Of The Cage Are Barbed Wire As Well.**_

* * *

_**(Outside The Arena.)**_

An ambulance has just pulled in as a crowd of UWE staff and wrestlers were crowded around the ambulance... The camera pans to UWE GM, Connor Jobling who is getting loaded into a stretcher. The wrestlers were talking among themselves, who did it? Why'd they do it?

Hernan Ortiz enters the ambulance to go with his friend, the EMT's close the door as they begin to drive away... Rugal Bernstein then walks in front of the small crowd. He had a shit eating grin on his face as some wrestlers began to sweat.

"People, people... Now that Connor is gone, I believe it's time to restore some dignity to the UWE and the only way that can be done is if I lead us into the new age, think of it, Rugal Bernstein raises UWE to #1 ranking, you'll have your fair shots but I expect obedience and loyalty to my rule, if ANY of you step out of line, I'll break you!" Roared Rugal until sarcastic clapping is heard.

Force The Fox walks into view and stares down Rugal with a slight smirk. The crowd goes insane in the arena.

"You? The GM of UWE? If you're trying to make me laugh, it ain't a very good joke, Slender Man could tell better jokes! I can personally say Connor would choose me over you, one eye!" Laughed Force as Rugal fumed.

A hearty laugh is heard off-screen as Geese Howard comes on-screen, the crowd goes wild with cheers upon seeing him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, boys! But I just got word from the Board Of Directors... Guess what, the GM isn't Force, it ain't Rugal and it ain't me!" Said Geese as Force and Rugal give him puzzled looks.

"No offense, mister Howard, but what the hell are you talking about?" Asks Force.

"YEAH! What ARE you talking about, Impudent dog?!" Yells Rugal, impatiently.

Geese smirks at both men, he wiggles his finger and begins to speak.

"Patience, boys, patience! Next week, live in San Diego, California, we'll be having a Supershow!" Yells out Geese as the crowd cheers. "Ya see, the point is, all three of us will run Brawl next week, the Board Of Directors will then decide the Temporary GM from there!"

Force's jaw drops as Rugal glares at Geese.

"GRR...! Fine, I'll see you two douchbags next week!" Curses Rugal as he leaves.

Force and Geese then look at each other before leaving. Force leaves with his hands in his pockets, not saying a word while Geese walks off laughing.

* * *

Tommy Pickles is seen standing beside the NEW! UWE Omega champion, Chaos The Hedgehog as Tommy is looking very, very scared...

"...Urm... Tommy Pickles here with the..." Tommy is interrupted by Chaos roughly shoving him out the way.

"Outta the way brat, I've got things that need to be said, I've been getting nothing but disrespect everywhere I go lately, most of it, coming from the fact this is my first Omega reign... Well, get used to it, I'll be leading UWE as it's champion for a long, long time..." Started Chaos as he punched a wall, cracking it.

"See this? This is what will happen to however becomes the winner of the Deadly Games, now, normally winning these kind of matches are a dream come true, but, heh, It'll be a nightmare for you... I'm the God Of Destruction, leading the Era Of Destruction and I'LL BE DAMNED, If I let everything I fought so hard for, end so quickly! I will not be a stepping stone!" Continues Chaos.

"Buu, you and I have a score to settle, we've never beat each other, It's always been a draw, I'll make sure your defeat is remembered forever, Ichigo, you like jokes? I've got one, you taking my Omega title! You'll never have a 5th reign with this! Abel, you and your band of Undertaker wannabes don't scare me, I look death in the face and laugh at it!" Exclaims Chaos, putting down his possible challengers.

"...I'm am the king and this is my crown jewel, you are ants, I am the dragon... I'll stomp any of you like the ants you truly are!" Finished Chaos walking away.

"Phew, he's gone... Back to you guys!" Said Tommy.

* * *

"Chaos with some dead serious words for his challengers, we'll figure out if he can back it up at Barely Legal which will be live in Manhattan, New York!" Said Josh.

"Yes, plus we'll find out who our TEMPORARY boss is for the next few monthes, maybe weeks, who knows? I just hope Connor pulls through! The Supershow should be amazing!" Said Drake.

The lights suddenly go out in the arena as Red mist begins to form around the ring...

_**(Dark Orchestral Music plays as the Barbed Wire Steel Cage is being lowered, the crowd is cheering loudly in anticipation.)**_

"There it is, the realm very few superstars have ever entered, the few that have went in, didn't come out the same way, this is the Devil's Pit, a place of no escape... And the place where "The Rated-R Reaper"... "The Maniacal Destroyer" and the Leader of the Damaged Rejects will play their last Deadly Game..." Mutters Drake ominously.

Pacman enters the ring with a blood thirsty grin... He brings the mic to his lips... "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is your main event of the evening, it is the Deadly Games Finals... And it is to be settled inside this hellish structure, the only way to win is by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage with both feet touching the floor, Now, live from Caledonian Stadium in Inverness, Scotland! UWE Fans... How long will UWE last?" Asks Pacman, knowing the answer.

_**"UWE FOREVER!"**_ Chants the crowd.

Pacman exits the ring as the cage envelops the squared circle...

...

_"You think you know me?"_

The lights turn back on and go crazy, flickering red and black lights!

_**"On this day its so real to me**_  
_**Everything has come to life**_  
_**Another chance to chase a dream**_  
_**Another chance to feel **_  
_**Chance to feel alive"**_

_**("Metalingus" By Alter Bridge plays to a VERY mixed reaction, mostly cheers.)**_

Thick fog is coming onto the ramp when _**Ichigo Kurosaki** _steps through the fog, wearing his Bankai attire and Hollow mask with his title drapped over his shoulder... He looks to the fans before unleashing Getsuga Tensho into the air, causing red and black spirit energy to rain in the arena. Ichigo then steps down the ramp, twirling Tensa Zangetsu in the air... He looks at the Barbed Wire Cage before grabbing the mesh, cutting his hand, he shakes it fiercely before entering through the door, he leaves Tensa Zangetsu against the door. He climbs the top rope and raises both his hands up like a Rockstar.

"Introducing first, from Karakura Town, Japan, he weighed in this morning at 185 pounds... He stands at 5'10 and triumphed over Marcus King and Hernan Ortiz to get here... Representing the Blazing Wolves... He is "The Rated-R Reaper" and the UWE X-Treme champion... ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Announces Pacman as Ichigo ripped off his hollow mask, showing a blood thirsty grin.

"Here he is, UWE's most controversial superstar, face? Heel? Ichigo doesn't give two shits about that stuff, all he's focused on now is being the winner of the Deadly Games Finals and winning the Omega title for the fifth time..." Said Josh.

"Well, he's gonna have to somehow make it through living gum and a red-haired Undertaker wannabe!" Exclaims Drake.

...

A burst of fire explodes on the ramp as Drake shrieks and falls out his chair, Josh remains calm and collected.

_**"Blooddrunk - wasted again.**_  
_**Inside,all the pain will fade.**_  
_**Blooddrunk - you call me insane.**_  
_**Degenerate bloodrunk with a razor blade."**_

_**("Blooddrunk" By Children Of Bodem plays to a thunderous ovation as the lights turn blood red.)**_

The ramp is on fire as **_Majin Buu _**steps out, wearing a black blood stained vest and the High Flyin' title firmly strapped around his waist... He looks around the entire arena before grabbing the vest and ripping it off, howling so loud the fire subsides! Majin Buu then stomps down the ramp with only one intention, beat his opponents to a bloody pulp! Buu then jumps on the barricade and beats his chest like a wild animal! Buu then jumps off the barricade and onto the cage wall, he shakes it wildly like a caged animal... He then enters through the door, snarling at Ichigo who backs off.

"...Next, hailing from the Depths Of Hell, weighing 155 pounds and standing at 5'5... He prevailed over Slade and Jason Russo to get here... "The Maniacal Destroyer" and the current UWE High Flyin' champion... MAJIN BUU!" Announces Pacman as Majin Buu yells his own name in intensity.

"Majin Buu, one of UWE's most strange and violent competitors, he's given us many, many great memories, like last night at Bad Blood, he fought Jason Russo all over the arena!" Said Josh with grin.

Drake pulls himself up with a groan. "I still hate this guy, that pyro only gives me more reason to despise him with all my heart!" Yells Drake in anger.

"You have a heart?" Joked Josh as Drake glared at him.

...

_***GONG! GONG!***_

...

Thunder roars as the lights turn out and a familiar ominous green smoke comes into play...

_**"Come on inside. We've been waiting some time.  
You know we try to be kind. Just don't step out of line  
or you will pay the price.  
Don't waste our time or it's the firing line."**_

_**("Audit" By Traumatosis plays to a massie amout of hatred, the smoke gets thicker.)**_

The smoke is very strong as the crowd as the fans only make out a faint shape in the smoke... _**Alexander "Abel" Belison** _then steps through the smoke, carrying a bone scepter and wearing an acid green/black robe. He looks out to the fans with an emotionless look, The Damaged Rejects follow him out as Iori prays for his god, Azazel is roaring at the fans, making kids cry and adults quiver in fright... Slender Man has his new Galaxy title draped over his shoulder... Abel looks at the cage before feeling his hand against it, he looks at his bleeding hand before stepping into the ring slowly, Abel throws off his robe and gives his scepter to Iori... He climbs the top rope and raises his arms in a god-like manner. He steps down and stares at his opponents.

"...Finally, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 226 pounds and standing at 6'9... He prevailed over Daisuke Namikawa and Thomas Ambrose to get here... Being accompanied to the ring by The Damaged Rejects, he is also their leader... ALEXANDER... "ABEL"... BELISON!" Announces Pacman as Abel does the Undertaker-eye trick.

"The lord and master of all things evil is focused, intense and ready to offer his opponents as "Sacrifices" for his occult beliefs... This man is pure evil, doing things not even the Undertaker did when he had the Ministry Of Darkness on his sides." Mutters Josh.

"Abel's leads his group of so-called Damaged Rejects in an attempt to bring the UWE to it's knees, somebody has to stop him, here and now!" Yells Drake.

Harry Tipper enters the cage and looks at all three men... He asks if their all ready and is responded by a "Yes!" from all three skilled wrestlers...

Majin Buu grits his teeth...

_***DING!***_

Abel cracks his neck and knuckles...

_***DING!***_

Ichigo narrows his eyes at both opponents...

_***DING***_

_**(The bell rings as all three men circle each other, looking for an opening.)**_

Abel then nails a punch to the jaw of Ichigo, sending him into the corner and follows up by kicking Buu's gut and slamming his head off the turnbuckle! Buu stumbles backwards in a daze as Abel nails a Release German Suplex! Buu rolls the side of the cage in pain when Ichigo runs at Abel... Abel lifts him up by his legs and drives him into the barbed wire wall with a Flapjack! Ichigo falls to the mat, bleeding above his left eye...

"First blood to goes to Abel, first to bleed goes to Ichigo!" Notes Josh.

"This is going to be messy..." Mutters Drake.

Abel then mounts Kurosaki and starts punching him in the face, at the 20th punch, Abel gets up while dragging Ichigo to his feet Abel whips Ichigo to the ropes... Ichigo instead springboards off the ropes for a Springboard Back Elbow that sends Abel to the mat! Ichigo goes to pin Abel but Buu gets up and nails him in the skull with a Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick! Ichigo is dazed as Buu boots him in the gut and goes for the Savage Rush... Ichigo suddenly pushes Buu into the cage wall, face first... Buu stumbles backwards... Ichigo then tries to go for a One-Handed Bulldog but Buu catches him in mid-run and slams him into the cage, spine first with a Bodyslam!

"Oooh! Buu Bodyslamming Ichigo straight into the barbed wire wall, that's more blood gone for Ichigo!" Said Josh, flinching slightly.

Buu then climbs the top rope as Ichigo makes it to his feet... Buu gets ready to dive when Abel comes out of nowhere and pushes him against the wall, cutting him in the barbed wire all over, Buu tries to get back in the match, but the barbed wire is holding him in place!

"Buu's trapped, it really it a heavy metal death trap!" Exclaims Drake in joy.

Abel then runs towards the dazed Ichigo and tries a Big Boot, Kurosaki suddenly ducks and grabs Abel from behind... INVERTED FACELOCK BACKBREAKER! Abel falls to his knees in agony... Ichigo then runs to the ropes and back to nail a Sliding Dropkick straight to Abel's skull! Ichigo pins Abel, hooking the leg!

1... Abel quickly gets the shoulder up!

Ichigo continues his flurry by picking up Abel and grabbing his head, Ichigo nails some Muay Thai-style knee strikes before nailing a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker! Ichigo screams in intensity before climbing the top rope... Ichigo goes for a Flying Elbow Drop but Abel brings both knees up, Ichigo stands up, holding his elbow in pain as Abel gets up quickly and grabs Ichigo's legs, taking him down before catapulting him into the wall, going skull first into the trapped Buu's rib cage!

"Abel's using the sinister enviroment to his advantage like a nerd using cheat codes!" Said Josh.

"HEY!" Yells Drake in an offended manner.

Abel does a cut throat taunt before picking up Ichigo by his throat... Abel lifts him into the air, but in mid-lift, Ichigo hooks the head and spins... TORNADO DDT! Abel holds his head in pain as Ichigo pins again; 1... 2... Abel kicks out! Kurosaki then gets a crazy look in his eye as he goes to the corner, chanting Spear...

"Kurosaki's got the crazy eyes..." Says Josh quietly.

Ichigo charges at the now standing Abel... BUT RECEIVES A BICYCLE KICK RIGHT TO THE HEAD! Ichigo crumbles to the mat, holding his head in pain, Abel tries to pin him when Majin Buu gets up and springboards off the ropes... DISASTER KICK TO THE SKULL! Abel stumbles about in pain as Buu lifts him into the air and slams him don after 8 seconds with a Delayed Vertical Suplex! Buu gets fired up as he picks up Abel and whips him to the ropes but Abel reverses it into an Irish Whip of his own... Buu goes shoulder first into the corner! Buu stumbles out as Abel charges at him with a full head of steam...

...Buu drops down low and trips Abel into the middle turnbuckle with a Drop Toe Hold!

"Could be the opening that Buu needs to win the Deadly Games and finish his rivalry with Chaos..." Said Josh in anticipation.

"Lord help us if Buu and Chaos colide again!" Shuddered Drake.

Buu pulls Abel out the corner and takes him to the mat with a Russian Legsweep! Abel rises to his knees as Buu bounces off the ropes and runs at him... Abel throws him over head but Buu lands on the middle rope, Buu springboards off the rope and Moonsaults onto Abel...

...Abel catches him but Buu is able to transition into an Inverted DDT! Buu pins Abel, hooking a leg!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

"There's Buu's high risk, high-octane offense but it can't put down Abel just yet!" Exclaims Josh.

"Now, that I think about it, I like Abel and his occult beliefs, KILL BUU!" Screams Drake as Josh rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Buu then stomps Abel in the gut, making him sit up... Buu runs to the ropes and back for a Knee Smash but Abel rolls Buu up, School Boy-style but doesn't get a count... Both men scramble to their feet and lock up... Ichigo in the meantime, climbs the top rope...

...Kurosaki dives and nails a Missile Dropkick to the back of Buu's head, causing Buu to crush Abel against the wall! Ichigo then picks up Buu onto his shoulders and nails a Fireman's Carry Slam! Ichigo then bounces off the ropes and nails a Spinning Wheel Kick on Abel!

"Ichigo building some much-needed momentum here in this hellish structure that only the devil... Or Charlie Araya... Could live in!" Shouts Drake.

Ichigo picks up Abel and places him in the corner... He does a Step-Up High Knee and prepares to nail a Running Bulldog, Ichigo runs... Buu gets up and charges at Ichigo...

...KUROSAKI NAILS A RUNNING CLOTHESLINE TO BUU AND A RUNNING BULLDOG TO ABEL!

"Ichigo is such a Ring General, he know's nearly every counter to every move!" Said Josh in awe.

Ichigo then pins Abel; 1... 2... Abel kicks out! Kurosaki shrugs and pins Buu this time; 1... 2... Buu rolls the shoulder out! Ichigo then picks up Buu and decides to play nasty... He lifts Buu up for a Suplex but drives him into the cage instead! Kurosaki laughes and picks up Buu again... He repeatedly slams the skull of Buu into the cage until Abel runs at them and jumps...

ABEL DRIVES HIMSELF, BUU AND ICHIGO INTO THE WALL WITH A STINGER SPLASH! All three men crumble to the mat, bleeding.

"Oh shit, all three of these men are risking everything to make history, to be the first ever winner of the Deadly Games!" Yells Drake.

Abel is the first to get up, he tries to climb the cage but realizes the barbed wire will cut him up bad... He turns around and gets struck by Ichigo's boot in the form of a Superkick! Abel manages to stay standing but "The Rated-R Reaper"stays on the offensive and nails a another Superkick that brings Abel to his knees. Ichigo then runs to the ropes for a Shining Wizard... But Abel suddenly gets back up and catches him with a Snap Scoop Powerslam! The Leader of the Rejects sneers at Kurosaki and gets back up... Buu runs at him but is greeted by a Clothesline that turns him inside out!

"Abel's on the dominating side while his opponents need to think of something fast otherwise they can kiss their asses goodbye!" Yells Josh.

Abel then slashes his thumb across his throat as Buu gets to his feet in a daze... Abel grabs the throat and goes for the Chokeslam... When Buu suddenly smashes his foot in Abel's nuts! Every male in the arena flinched.

"OOOOOOH! Abel's gonna be feeling that one in the morning..." Mutters Drake, looking away.

"He's gonna feel it now!" Laughed Josh.

Abel doubles over as Buu locks up the head and nails a Savage Rush! Abel falls onto his back as Buu pins him;

1...

2...

NO! Abel rolls the shoulder out, Buu growls at this.

Buu tries to run to the ropes but is caught by a revived Ichigo and nailed with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Buu yells out in pain as Ichigo transitions it into a Small Package;

1...

2...

Buu kicks out! Ichigo sighed at this.

Iori, seeing enough grabs attempts to enter the ring despite the outside officials trying to intervene. Ichigo wags a finger at him before running and nailing a Baseball Slide, stopping him dead in his tracks. Ichigo gets up and turns around, Abel tries a Clothesline but Ichigo does a Double Leg Takedown...

...

Ichigo then decides to try and go for the win by tying up Abel's legs into the Reaper Lock (Edgecator)! Abel is screaming bloody murder in pain as Ichigo has him locked, dead center in the ring!

"Ichigo's got his new submission, the Reaper Lock on Abel, will Abel be it's first victim or will this win the match for Ichigo?!" Screams Josh in awe.

...

Kurosaki cranks up the pressure, screaming... "Come on, TAP OUT!"... Abel doesn't even raise a hand at this, not even motioning if he wants to tap! Kurosaki leans back further as Abel groans in pure agony.

"Can't believe it, Abel's been in that hold for 8 minutes now and he hasn't even motioned he wants to tap!" Says Drake in shock.

...

Buu gets up and sees the Reaper Lock being applied... Buu runs at Ichigo and grabs his arm, taking him to the mat... Buu locks hands around the neck with a head stand... Putting Ichigo in the Innocence Express (Last Chancery)!

"Now, It's Buu with a submission hold, can he make "The Rated-R Reaper" Submit to this hold!?" Asks Josh loudly.

"I pray not!" Yells Drake in anger.

Ichigo is screaming in agony as Buu tugs and pulls away at the neck of Kurosaki! Ichigo tries to roll over but Buu's weight is keeping him down... Ichigo tries bite or claw the hands off but Buu's grip is tight and strong!

...

"At this rate, Ichigo's neck will be snapped!" Says Josh, seeing how far back Ichigo's head is being pulled back.

Ichigo shakily raises a hand, unknowing the Abel has climbed the top rope... Abel shrugs and decides to go for a...

...A 450 Splash to break the submission, everybody is down and out from the impact! The crowd starts chanting "UWE FOREVER!" while clapping.

"WOW! How often do you see a 6'9 man fly through the air to perform a 450 splash onto two other men?!" Yells Josh while clapping.

"Likely nowhere, Abel just decided to make first!" Shouts Drake in joy, happy that Buu didn't pick up the win.

Abel is the first to get to his feet, albeit holding his ribs in pain... He picks up Buu and throws him face first into the cage wall before following up with a Tiger Suplex! Buu is bleeding like crazy, not even his regeneration is helping! Abel then grabs Buu's head in Inverted Headlock position...

...

...Buu fights out by breaking Abel's grip and kicking him in the knee, Buu then nails a lightning quick Snap DDT! Abel bounces off the mat onto his back as Buu climbs the top rope... Buu holds his head before making a splitting motion... Buu then dives for a Splitting Headache...

...

BUT ABEL ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Buu gets up, holding his skull in pain... Abel catches him by the throat and lifts him into the air... CHOKESLAM BY ABEL! Buu arches his back in pain... Abel turns to Ichigo and counters his Clothesline with a STO! Abel then picks up Ichigo by the hair and throws him skull first into the cage wall! Abel then grabs Ichigo's throat and lifts him into the air...

...Ichigo counters by slipping behind Abel and grabbing the back of his head... AND NAILING THE SOUL DRIVE (Edge-O-Matic)! Ichigo keeps the legs hooked;

1...

2...

NO! Abel just rolls the shoulder out, Ichigo growls in frustration.

"Ichigo almost stole the win off the Soul Drive! Abel looks confused, it all happened so fast!" Exclaims Josh, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened? I blinked and missed it..." Joked Drake.

Ichigo then picks up Abel and nails a Facebreaker Knee Smash, Abel manages to stay standing when Ichigo whips him to the ropes and catches Abel with a massive Samoan Drop!

Iori gets back up and decides enough is enough as he slides a steel chair into the ring as nobody but Abel notices... Ichigo, while Iori was working climbed the top rope... Ichigo screams intensity before doing a Corkscrew dive from the top rope, Abel has the chair gripped tightly.

...

_***BAM!***_

**ABEL JUST BATTED ICHIGO OUT THE AIR WITH A CHAIR SHOT! ICHIGO CRUMBLES TO THE MAT, HOLDING HIS BACK IN AGONY!**

**"OH GOD, IORI INSERTED A STEEL CHAIR INTO THE MATCH AND THAT DAMN ABEL HAS JUST MADE FULL USE OF IT!" **Yells Josh angrily.

"Crap, Ichigo is down and suffering, exactly the way Abel wants things to be!" Says Drake.

Abel then sets the chair up and grabs Ichigo's throat... He lifts Ichigo high into the air... AND SLAMS HIM STRAIGHT THROUGH THE COLD, HARD, STEEL CHAIR WITH A CHOKESLAM! Abel then pins Ichigo, hooking a leg! Harry Tipper drops down and counts.

"Rejects are gonna steal another one!" Yells Josh in despair.

1...

...

2...

...

IT'S NOT OVER YET! Buu stops the count by Dropkicking Abel's head! The crowd erupts in cheers as Buu mounts Abel, punching him wildly.

"Buu just saved his dreams and is looking to end the nightmare that Abel and his Rejects have brought upon us!" Cheered Josh.

"NO! C'mon Abel, do something! Don't let living gum win!" Pleaded Drake.

Buu then picks up Abel and slams his head against the cage! Buu then develops a sick smile as he tied Abel's arms to the ropes... Buu then runs to the ropes and back to nail a MASSIVE knee to the head, making Abel's head crash into the cage... Abel looks to be out on his feet...

...Buu then pulls Abel out the ropes and tries a Savage Rush... Buu is pushed to the ropes but comes back with a Flying Forearm Smash! Buu is on fire as he drags the dazed Abel to a vertical base... Buu then grabs the legs and catapaults him face first into the cage!

"Buu showing how dangerous he can be inside this type of enviorment!" Notes Josh.

Buu then grabs the groggy Abel and goes for a Back Suplex... Ichigo gets up and grabs Abel's neck on the way down... NAILING A NECKBREAKER/BACK SUPLEX COMBO!

"A beautiful tag team move has laid out Abel, possibly keeping him out the match!" Hoped Drake.

Abel rolls to the side as Ichigo and Buu trade fists... Ichigo whips Buu to the ropes.

...

Buu springboards off the ropes and goes for a Springboard Clothesline but Ichigo intercepts him with a European Uppercut! Buu is down as Ichigo looks to lock on the Reaper Lock again...

...

Buu pushes Ichigo to the ropes with his other leg and snares him in a Small Package on the rebound;

1...

2...

Ichigo reverses the Small Package into his own;

1...

2...

Buu kicks out!

"A trade of Small Packages, either man could have been pinned just like that!" Said Josh, snapping his fingers.

Both men scramble to their feet and begin to trade Knife Edge Chops... Ichigo knees Buu in the gut and lifts him up for a Fireman's Carry Slam... Buu drops behind and nails a sudden Backcracker! Ichigo screams in pain, holding his back as Buu pins;

1...

2...

Buu suddenly gets off when Abel goes for Falling Elbow to break it, causing Ichigo to get struck! Ichigo wheezes in pain and rolls to the side of the ring...

Buu kicks Abel in the stomach and goes for the Savage Rush... Abel counters with a Back Suplex turned into a Side Slam! Abel then moves to a corner, looking to punt Buu in the head... Abel runs but is nailed by a Drop Toe Hold, sending Abel face first into the middle turnbuckle! Buu then kicks the middle rope, causing the ropes to cause major whiplash to Abel's skull... Buu climbs the top rope...

...

Kurosaki suddenly gets up and runs up to the top rope, before Buu could even blink... He grabs the head of Buu in a headlock and dives off while lifting him into the air...

_**ZANGETSU OFF THE TOP ROPE! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY INSANE!**_

"MY GOD! MY GOD! Ichigo has won this match in epic fashion, he just needs to pin Buu now!" Screams Josh in excitement.

"YES! C'mon Ichigo, pin the living gum!" Yells Drake in happiness.

Kurosaki crawls over to Buu's unmoving body and covers, weakly hooking a leg;

"Buu, ya wee psycho... This is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

Abel stops the count from out of nowhere! The entire crowd goes... "AWWW!"...At this.

"Mat-FUCK! The match continues due to that nosy madma-...I'll shut now!" Drake was interrupted from his rant by the Damaged Rejects glaring at him.

Ichigo gets up and is nailed in the throat by a Throat Thrust from Abel! Abel then grabs Ichigo and bends him downwards... He lifts "The Rated-R Reaper" into the air and...

_**...SLAMS KUROSAKI'S BODY ONTO BUU'S WITH A LAST RIDE! **_Both men scream in pain as they both roll away from each other in agony...

_**"My god, Ichigo's 185 pound weight just came crashing down on Buu with the momentum of that Last Ride!"** _Screams Josh in horror.

_**"Buu's practically a pancake while Ichigo's spine must be in pieces!"** _Yells Drake.

Abel then picks up Buu and tries to throw him against the cage but Buu counters with a sudden Sit-Out Jawbreaker! Abel falls to his knees, holding his jaw in pain as Buu suddenly grips the barbed wire wall and, despite the pain...

RIPS OFF SOME BARBED WIRE! Buu the smirks evily... He then begins to whip Abel's back with the barbed wire!

"OH GOD! Buu is whipping Abel with the damn barbed wire!" Yells Josh, looking away.

"Somebody stop this lunatic..." Mutters Drake in anger.

Buu continues to whip for about 5 more minutes until Abel's back is tattered with dead skin and covered in blood... Buu then runs to the ropes and tries a Running Dropkick to the kneeling Abel's head... Ichigo suddenly gets up and nails a Big Boot right to Buu's head! Buu holds his head in pain as he stumbles to his feet... Ichigo tries a punch but Buu nails a Dropkick to the knee of Kurosaki!

...Buu then runs to the ropes and back and tries a Shining Wizard on Kurosaki...

...

Ichigo suddenly counters by grabbing Buu and lifting him into the air with a spin...

...

SPINNING SPINEBUSTER! BUU IS LAID OUT! ICHIGO PINS, HOOKING A LEG!

1...

...

2...

...

Buu rolls the shoulder out at 2.35! Ichigo curses in rage as he picks up Buu again...

Buu suddenly counters with an Elbow to the face followed by a sudden Pele' Kick! Ichigo stumbles backwards in a daze, Buu runs towards him but is nailed by a Back Body Drop that sends him into the cage wall!

...Buu's foot is trapped in the barbed wire at the top of the cage! He's stuck up there!

"Shit, Buu's trapped, he can't defend himself!" Said Josh in concern.

"Oh really, I look forward to watching his torture." Smiled Drake in a sadistic manner.

Ichigo then grabs Buu's head and begins to Headbutt it! Ichigo then follows up with a couple of boxing-style strikes to the rib cage! Abel gets back up and runs at Ichigo, Kurosaki rolls out of the way but Buu suddenly nails a Knockout Punch to Abel, sending him to the mat!

"A HUGE right hand to Abel, he's gotta be out cold!" Said Josh.

Ichigo then mouthes... "Thanks!"... To Buu before going to a corner and chanting Spear... Abel stumbles to his feet as Ichigo gets ready to charge... Iori suddenly opens the door and grabs Ichigo's leg! Kurosaki glares at him and tries to shake him off...

...He eventually BOOTS Iori off him and tries to escape through the door but Slender Man goes to the door and shakes his head before closing it... Slender Man backs off...

...When a juice carton is thrown at his head, Slender Man looks to see...

_**HERNAN ORTIZ IN THE CROWD!**_

"My god, that's Hernan, leader of the Blazing Wolves!" Yells Josh in excitement.

"What's the hell's he doing here?!" Shouts Drake angrily.

Hernan then climbs the barricade and dives off it to nail a Diving Hurricanrana to Slender Man, sending him face first into the steel steps! Ortiz gets up but is grabbed by the throat by Azazel who roars in his face.

"...And reality sets in." Deadpans Drake.

Azazel then lifts Hernan into the air and Chokeslams him against the cage wall, shaking the whole cage! The crowd starts chanting "HOLY CRAP!" in shock and awe.

Slender Ma and Iori get up and move in onto Hernan, stomping the hell outta him.

_**"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_  
_**Become so tired, so much more aware**_  
_**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**_  
_**Is be more like me and be less like you"**_

_**("Numb" By Linkin Park plays to loud cheers as the lights turn dark green.)**_

_**Cameron Stevens** _runs down the ramp, armed with a steel chair and begins to strike at the Rejects, knocking out Iori and stumbling Slender Man!

...Cameron then smashes the chair over Azazel's skull! The pieces of chair fall to the floor... Cameron's eyes widen in shock.

Azazel was still standing and barely hurt! Azazel then Clotheslines Cameron to the floor! Stevens stumbles to his feet and is grabbed by Azazel...

...Who lifts Cameron into the air and gets ready to Gorilla Press him into the audience...

When a familiar war cry was heard...

...

_***GET OVER HERE!***_

...

The crowd erupts into a standing ovation as the three wrestlers stop brawling in the cage and look towards the ramp...

...

Music starts to play as Azazel drops Cameron to the floor, getting ready for a fight...

...

_**"So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone**_  
_**I can tell by your smile you're coming undone**_  
_**I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun**_  
_**Walk away from the sun and kill everyone"**_

_**("Walk Away From The Sun" By Seether plays as the crowd continues with their standing ovation as the lights flicker blood red and yellow.)**_

The music continues to play over the speakers as a yellow garbed ninja steps out onto the ramp... **_SCORPION!_** The crowd goes absolutely insane upon seeing Scorpion as he raises his fists into the air, causing hellfire to go off behind him! He then walks down the ramp, glaring at the Rejects...

"MY GOD! UWE LEGEND, SCORPION IS BACK! SCORPION IS BACK!" Screams Josh in excitement.

_**"The first ever Grand Slam champion and only person to hold the Omega and Duos titles at the same time! Winner of the Rumble Royal, he started at #1 and outlasted sixty other men in the match to move on and headline WRESTLENATION! He would defeat Onaga then for the Omega championship, we thought his neck injury was gonna keep him out forever, but here he is!"** _Said Drake, taking only one breath.

Azazel moves towards Scorpion, who only crosses his arms... Azazel looks confused until a revived Hernan hits him in the back with a Missile Dropkick that sends him into a Spear from Scorpion! The crowd goes insane...

Eventually, Iori leads the Rejects back up the ramp as Scorpion, Hernan and Cameron follow them!

"The chaos is over, we still have match to finish!" Comments Josh.

Back in the ring, Abel had Ichigo in the corner and was smashing his fist into the gut of "The Rated-R Reaper" before throwing him overhead with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Abel then decides to try and climb the cage, despite the pain...

...

He makes if halfway but his hands are bleeding badly...

...

Buu pops-up to his feet and grabs Abel's leg to pull him back into the ring... Buu throws Abel to the ropes and tries a Spinning Heel Kick but Abel ducks and nails a Half Nelson Backbreaker! Abel pins;

1...

2...

Buu kicks out!

Ichigo charges at Abel but is picked up by The Damaged Reject and slammed onto Buu with a Powerslam! Abel decides to pin both men;

1...

2...

Both men kick out as Abel is yanking his hair in rage!

"Frustration is beginning to set in for all three men, they are tired, they are bleeding, they are proud, they are _**UWE Superstars..."** _Said Josh.

Abel then tries to climb the top rope, but Ichigo gets up and nails a Rope-Aided Kick to Abel's neck, stunning him... Ichigo then climbs to the top rope and goes for a Superplex... NO! Abel counters by grabbing Ichigo's throat tightly, choking him with all his strength... Buu then comes from behind and shakes the ropes... Causing Abel to crash onto his nuts and Ichigo to fall back into the ring!

Buu then climbs the top rope with Abel and grabs him in a three-quarter facelock...

...

_**Buu jumps and nails a Savage Rush from the top rope!**_ Abel falls to the mat holding his jaw in pain as Buu drapes an arm over him, Harry Tipper counts...

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Ichigo breaks it up by pulling Buu off of Abel and locking up the legs and turning over for the Reaper Lock! Buu screams in agony as Abel is out cold!

"The top-rope Savage Rush could have done it but this opportunistic Ichigo breaks the pin and locks Buu in the Reaper Lock!" Exclaims Josh.

"BREAK HIS DAMN LEGS, ICHIGO!" Cheers Drake with sadistic pleasure.

...

Buu is bleeding buckets of blood and looks to be out cold... Harry Tipper grabs an arm and raises it, he drops it once...

"If that arm drops two more fateful times, the first ever Deadly Games will be Rated-R!" Says Josh.

...

Buu's arm drops a second time as Abel comes to...

...

Abel pops-up and grabs Ichigo who is taken by surprise, Buu is knocked out on the mat, if the arm had dropped that destined third time, Ichigo would have won!

...

Abel locks up Ichigo's neck and locks on Hell's Gate! Ichigo is flailing wildly, trying to find a solution for escape!

"Now it's Abel who's looking for the tap out victory!" Comments Drake.

...

Ichigo shakily raises a hand... Buu using the last of his strength...

...

...

...

BREAKS THE HOLD! The crowd starts chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!"

All three men are down and out...

...

...

...

_**Abel suddenly sits up, à la Undertaker.**_

"N-No way... That isn't physically possible..." Mutters Josh in astonishment.

Abel then drags himself to his feet and begins to climb the cage, looking for victory...

"Oh, it's possible and Abel's the one doing it!" Cheers Drake.

Abel climbs further, ignoring the pain in his hands... He eventually arrives at the top of the cage... He looks around when a voice calls out to him...

"Hey, Abel! ABEL!" Calls the voice, the entire arena turns their attention to the entrance ramp to see...

...

...

...

_**ELICURA HAVOC-READMAN!**_ The crowd goes insane again!

"Don't think your off the hook that easy... But I won't do anything just yet, I want you to feel what I felt when you took my Parents... Prepare for the worst days of your life, Abel..." Warned Elicura before leaving.

"That prick can't just waltz in here and say that, Abel is of course superior to him in every way, he proved that at Armageddon!" Ranted Drake angrily.

"Oh yes he can! Revenge is a bitch mothafucka!" Said Josh.

...

...

...

While Abel is confused, Ichigo suddenly gets to his feet and climbs the cage, reaching the top, he grabs Abel and dives off with him, nailing a Back Suplex from the top of the cage!

"OH JEEZ! LIGHTS OUT FOR ABEL AND MAYBE ICHIGO!" Yells Josh in horror.

Ichigo, showing the aftershock of the move, weakly pins Abel, hooking a leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Buu suddenly breaks the count from out of nowhere!

"...It's not over yet, but each man is at their peek, the only thing keeping them standing is grit and willpower!" Cheered Josh.

"...And maybe drugs." Quipped Drake, only to be slapped upside the head by Josh.

Ichigo gets up as the two trade fists weakly... Ichigo nails a Back Elbow but Buu retorts with a Headbutt! Ichigo falls to his knees as Buu runs to the ropes and back to nail a Scissors Kick! Buu then rises to his knees and looks at his hand...

...He then does a Spin-A-Roonie, gaining cheers from all his fans!

"A Buu-A-Rooie!" Laughed Josh.

"What a stupid wrestler, can we fire him and Elicura soon?" Asks Drake.

Buu then grabs Ichigo and with massive strength, lifts him into the air to Fisherman Suplex him onto Abel! Both men grunt in pain as the so-called living gum climbs the cage, his hands bleeding, his entire body in pain yet still climbing...

...He reaches the top of the cage as the crowd cheers!

...

...

...

He then looks around and sees Ichigo and Abel starting to stand, Buu develops a blood thirsty grin as he stands up and howls loudly!

"NO BUU! Not again, shades of what happened at Armageddon, just climb down and win the championship, its that easy! Just come down!" Yells Josh on concern to a likely not listening Buu.

"Buu has no rationality and I think he's gonna show it!" Screams Drake.

Buu then channels his inner eagle...

...

...

...

To dive from the top of the cage...

...

...

...

_**AND NAIL A DIVING CROSSBODY ON BOTH MEN! THE CROWD STARTS CHANTING BUU'S NAME AND "Holy Shit!"**_

_**"OH MY LORD, CROSSBODY FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE! BUU MAY HAVE BROKE EVERY BONE IN HIS, ICHIGO'S AND ABEL'S BODIES! OH MY GOD!"** _Screams Josh in horror, shock and awe.

Buu holds his neck in pain and is unresponsive, after ten minutes he stirs and drapes an arm over Ichigo's carcass...

"BUU'S GOT THE COVER!" Yells Josh.

Harry Tipper drops down to count as the crowd counts with him!

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Complains Drake.

"AS YOU SAY BROTHER, BUU'S DEADLY GAME IS...!"

_**1...**_

"GAME!"

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**2...**_

"SET!"

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**3!**_

"MATCH! MATCH! MATCH! BUU HAS SHOCKED THE WORLD!" Exclaims Josh.

_**"They say drinking is a way to die,  
But at the end... dying is a way to drink, that's why..."**_

_**("Blooddrunk" plays as the crowd gets on their feet and begin to cheer and clap!)**_

Buu stands up as the cage raises from the ring, Buu jumps to the top rope and raises his fists into the air as red and black cofeeti fall from the rafters! Pacman enters the ring and brings his mic to his lips with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Deadly Games have come to a conclusion!" Yells Pacman as the fans give a thunderous applause.

Buu is now headbanging to his music as the fans sing along!

_**"...Your winner of the first ever Deadly Games, prevailing over Slade, Jason Russo, Ichigo Kurosaki and Alexander "Abel" Belison to do so... The now FORMER UWE High Flyin' champion and "The Maniacal Destroyer"..."** _Continues Pacman until the cheering of the fans cut him off.

...

...

...

_**"MMMMAAAAAJJJJJJJJIIIINNNN BUUUUUUU!"** _Announces Pacman as Buu falls over in exhaustion.

"...An incredible night has come to an incredible finish with Majin Buu winning the Deadly Games, nobody thought he could do it, then again, nobody thought UWE would grow this good! Majin Buu has placed us on the map!" Cheered Josh.

"THIS IS A DAMN TRAVESTY! A OUTRAGE! HOW ON EARTH IS THIS GUY CAPABLE!? WHY IS HE EVEN HERE!? DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Yells Drake in rage.

Majin Buu climbs the top rope, one last time and for the first time in his decorated UWE career...

...Sheds a tear...

Brawl comes to an end as Majin Buu screams out as the screen goes black...

_**"UWE FOREVER!"**_

* * *

_**ALL...**_

_**...**_

_**...DONE! This Week Is Complete And I Think I Did A Damn Good Job! **_

_**I've Got Nothing More To Say On This Week, Read & Review!**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**_


	32. Make Way Part 1

_**Here We Are, The Awards Are Up, But I Hate Holding Up My Work, So I Thought I'd Get This Up For You UWE Mutants Out There! I'm Liking How You Guys Are Saying UWE Is EXTREME! I'M EMBRACING IT, BABY!**_

_**Let's Get Started!**_

* * *

_"Looking back at the beginning of this..."_

_**(A black and white screen shows UWE Legend, Scorpion spearing Terry Blake Sr.)**_

_"And how life was..."_

**_(The screen shows Araya getting up, bruised and bloody.)_**

_"Just you and me and love and all of our friends..."_

**_(The screen shows Team 2D high-fiving each other before raising their Duos titles.)_**

_"Living life like an ocean."_

**_(Rukia Kuchiki is seen walking through a grassy field while it's raining, she has a sad look on her face and her title in hand.)_**

_"But now the current's only pulling me down..."_

**_(Shows Kratos falling off a mountain and into the ocean, calm and stoic.)_**

_"It's getting harder to breath..."_

**_(The screen flashes to Nightmare standing over a defeated Bart Simpson.)_**

_"It won't be to long and I will be the one under..."_

**_(The screen shows Thomas Ambrose punching a wall, his fists bleeding.)_**

_"Can you save me from this?"_

**_(It flashes to Ichigo Kurosaki staring down what appears to be a clone, only colored white.)_**

_"'Cause It's not my time, I'm not going,"_

**_(The screen flashes to Hernan nailing the Chaos Breaker onto James Griffin!)_**

_"There's a fear in me, It's not showing,"_

**_(The screen shows Hope staring down Chaos, who has the Omega belt raised high.)_**

_"This could be the end of me..."_

**_(Cameron and Toby are shown yelling at The Damaged Rejects from the ring.)_**

_"And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!"_

**_(The screen shows the final flash, Connor and the entire roster having a beer bash in the ring before Chaos appears on screen raising the title as the logo appears.)_**

* * *

**_("It's Not My Time" By 3 Doors Down plays to a thunderous ovation as the traditional red/blue pyro goes off on the ramp, fans are holding up tons of signs of many different colors, quite a few say... "Get well soon, Connor!"... Or... "Radec V.S Hope, IWC Rejoice!")_**

The camera then goes to the announce table, Josh is shown wearing his normal clothes while Drake is also in his normals, but he was also sleeping... Josh whistles innocently before smacking Drake upside the head, gaining a yell of pain! Drake glares at his brother before looking at the camera...

"Urm... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Brawl, live from Manhatten, New York! We've actually got a Supershow on our hands, three different GM's, Force The Fox, Geese Howard and Rugal Bernstein... By the end of the night, we'll figure out who our temporary boss is!" Comments Drake, still glaring at Josh who shrugs at him.

"Since Drake forgot, I'm Josh Nichols and this is Drake Parker next to me, the self-proclaimed "Voice Of UWE!" Said Josh, rolling his eyes.

"Heh, only true, bro, only true! Our line up tonight is filled with action and our first match is just coming up over the hill..." Says Drake.

"Our main event tonight is likely the biggest Brawl main event in history, Colonel Mael Radec faces "The Warrior Of Light" Hope The Hedgehog in a No Disqualification Match, no titles, just a grudge that has grown VERY, VERY, personal..." Said Josh with a grimace.

"RADEC'S PUTTING HIS CAREER ON THE LINE!" Blurts out Drake.

"That he is, Radec has said, if he doesn't win tonight's match, he'll retire!" Said Josh in shock.

"All that and more on Monday Night Brawl, live in Manhatten, New York!" Said Drake with a grin.

_**"He, who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man!"**_

_**("Bat Country" By Avenged Sevenfold plays to a mixed reaction, mainly cheers as the lights on and off with red lighting.)**_

_**Sweet Tooth** _steps out onto the ramp, pushing a shopping cart full to the brim with weapons, he looks at the fans before throwing his hands into the hair, causing fire to explode behind him! Sweet Tooth then pushes the cart to ringside before climbing the apron and entering the ring, he climbs the top rope and yells in intensity! Sweet Tooth then sits in the corner and waits.

"Your opening contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing 267 pounds and standing 6'5... SWEET TOOTH!" Announces Pacman.

"The first ever X-Treme champion is back! Sweet Tooth is looking to make his wrestling return a good one, he's looking for the so-called "chance"... I dunno the what kind of gibberish this madman is spitting but there's no doubt that he's a great wrestler." Said Josh, crossing his arms.

"This guy's a maniac, a former serial killer! A champion of that underground vehicle combat tournament, Twisted Metal, he's done things that just seem plain evil, such as Powerbombing Scorpion into a C4 explosive, smashing a barbed wire bat straight into the face of Roxanne Stone and other things that even people like me can't defend!" Panicked Drake as Sweet Tooth looked at the announce table.

_**"In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Where life is strong  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Life's an open book!  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, the flow's every step meets the rest!"**_

_**("His World" By Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis plays to loud cheers as the lights turn deep blue.)**_

_**Sonic** _**_The Hedgehog _**jumps out from under the stage, à la Rey Mysterio as blue pyro goes off with the jump! Sonic then runs to both sides of the ramp, giving the peace sign to the fans before darting full speed to the ring, slapping hands with fans as well before jumping into the ring through the bottom rope... Sonic then climbs the top rope and gives a thumbs up to the fans. Sonic the climbs down and waits impatiently.

"...And his opponent, from Station Square, weighing 168 pounds and standing at 5'8... Representing the Blazing Wolves... He is "The Hardcore Blur"... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Pacman as Sonic smiles.

"You wanna talk first ever champs, take a look at this man, he was UWE's first ever High Flyin' champion! He made High Flying possible for people like Majin Buu and Hernan Ortiz, likely the fastest competitor in the UWE!" Said Josh with a smile.

"Crap, we open the show with one of the damn Blazing Wolves, damn it! I hate them, they are so overrated! Where'd they get the stupid name of Blazing Wolves, their pathetic, Ichigo's the only relevent one right now!" Complains Drake.

"Shut up, Drake, if the Sony Saints can make a comeback, so can the Blazing Wolves and I think that comeback starts tonight!" Says Josh.

Referee Harry Tipper enters the ring and is about to ring the bell when Rugal's voice interrupts him...

"HEY! WAIT! DON'T START YET!" Yells out Rugal, appearing on the ramp with a mic... He smirks and brings the mic to his lips.

"We can't just start a Supershow with a boring singles match, can we ladies and gentlemen?" Asks Rugal as the real wrestling fan portions boo him while internet smarks cheer like crazy.

"As one third of the three GM's for tonight, I'm making this match a Hardcore Match, Sonic, if you win, you get the vacated UWE High Flyin' championship, no strings attached, Sweet Tooth, if you pull off the victory, you'll face Ichigo Kurosaki for the X-Treme title at Barely Legal!" Yells Rugal leaving as the crowd cheers as a whole for this match and stipulation.

Harry Tipper grins at this, Sonic looks slightly nervous but Sweet Tooth looks as happy as IWC is when they see Aries Austin.

_**(The bell rings as Sweet Tooth charges at Sonic who slides under him...)**_

Sweet Tooth turns around and receives a kick to the thigh followed by being whipped to the ropes by Sonic... Sweet Tooth then nails a BRUTAL Shoulder Tackle on the bounce back, sending Sonic to the mat. Sweet Tooth then picks up Sonic and smashes his knee into Sonic's balls in plain sight, getting small boos from the crowd and a scolding from the referee...

"Sweet Tooth has already took full advantage of the No DQ enviroment... A low blow in fuckin' plain sight, that's gotta hurt!" Said Josh, cringing slightly.

"That's the kind of man that Sweet Tooth is, he's willing to take advantage of anything, I hear in one Twisted Metal match, he sacrificed his own gunman to just damage a Monster Truck!" Explains Drake.

Sweet Tooth laughs like a maniac before picking Sonic up and whipping him to the ropes... Sonic hangs onto the ropes to prevent the bounce back... Sweet Tooth then runs at the hedgehog and Clotheslines him over the ropes and too the outside! Sweet Tooth then exits the ring to follow him... Sonic gets to his knees but Sweet Tooth knocks him back down with brutal boot to the face! Sweet Tooth grabs Sonic by his fur and slams his face off the steel steps before locking up the head and nailing an Inverted DDT! Sweet Tooth pins Sonic and hooks a leg!

1... 2...

Sonic rolls the shoulder out.

"Sonic says "No chance in hell, I'm letting you win that easy!" Laughed Josh.

"...And to that, I say this, FUCK YOU, RODENT!" Shouted Drake.

Sweet Tooth lets out a chuckle at this, saying "This should be fun!"... Sweet Tooth drags Sonic to his feet and whips him stomach first into the barricade, the Clown then picks up Sonic and drops him, groin-first onto the barricade before revving up his foot and nailing a Bicycle Kick that sends Sonic from the barricade to the floor! Sweet Tooth then goes to his shopping cart of toys and pulls out a "STOP" sign... He then gets ready to smack it over Sonic's head...

...Sonic nails a Dropkick to the knee, causing Sweet Tooth to drop the "STOP!" sign and fall to his knees... Sonic then hooks the head and DDT's him, skull first onto the "STOP!" sign. Sonic then climbs the apron and springboards off the ropes to nail an Asai Moonsault to Sweet Tooth! Sonic pins with a hook to the leg!

1... 2...

Sweet Tooth literally throws Sonic off him for a kick out!

Both men get back up, Sweet Tooth slightly dazed... Sonic then runs at Sweet Tooth and nails a Hurricanrana to send the Clown, face first into the steel steps! Sweet Tooth rises to his feet as Sonic jumps to the apron and runs along it, Sonic then nails a Knee Smash from the apron! Sweet Tooth is down as Sonic climbs the top rope...

"Match started with Sweet Tooth in complete control but it looks like Sonic's about to show us why he's called "The Hardcore Blur!" Yells Josh.

"I. HATE. HARDCORE." Said Drake like an infant.

Sonic then dives from the turnbuckle and trys a Shooting Star Press... Sweet Tooth rolls out-of-the-way but Sonic manages to land on his feet! The crowd begins to chant Sonic's name as Sweet Tooth boots Sonic in the gut, stopping the cheers, dead in their tracks...

...Sweet Tooth then hauls Sonic into the air...

...AND SLAMS HIM AGAINST THE BARRICADE WITH A RUNNING POWERBOMB! A SICKENING SIGHT!

"Oh jeez, that barricade didn't even falter under Sonic's weight, I can imagine the agony Sonic is in right now!" Shouts Josh.

Sweet Tooth then goes under the ring and grabs a steel chair... Sonic gets off the barricade... Sweet Tooth smashes the steel chair off Sonic's skull! Sonic falls to his knees, bleeding above his eye, but Sweet Tooth isn't finished...

...Sweet Tooth then nails ANOTHER Chair Shot to the skull! Sonic crumples to the ground.

"Sonic's brain must be in shambles off those two skull rattling Chair Shots!" Said Josh in concern.

"What brain?" Sneered Drake, Josh slaps him upside the head for that rude comment.

Sweet Tooth laughs like a maniac before picking up Sonic again... Sweet Tooth then lifts Sonic onto his shoulders for Twisted Metal (Backbreaker Rack Dropped Into A DDT)...

...He throws Sonic off, but Sonic lands on his feet and kicks Sweet Tooth in the gut... Sonic then nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! Sweet Tooth holds his neck in pain off the move and rises to his knees... Sonic gets and running start and cleans Sweet Tooth's clock with a Shining Wizard! Sonic then goes under the ring for a few toys... He then throws into the ring, a Table, a Ladder and a Toaster... Sonic then picks up Sweet Tooth and throws him into the ring...

Sweet Tooth gets to his feet as Sonic charges at him, Sonic goes for a Enzuigiri but Sweet Tooth ducks! Sonic makes it to his feet and has his throat grabbed by Sweet Tooth! Sweet Tooth lifts Sonic into the air but "The Hardcore Blur" counters with a Impaler DDT! Sweet Tooth holds his head in pain as Sonic sets up the table in the corner... Sonic then picks up Sweet Tooth and tries to throw him through the table...

...Sweet Tooth counters by going low and grabbing one of Sonic's arms and suddenly rolling up Sonic, School Boy with an Armlock!

1... 2... KICK OUT!

"Whoa, Sweet Tooth just pulled out a great wrestling counter from out of the blue!" Said Josh in a surprised fashion.

"Heh, he may not look like the type, but Sweet Tooth is a great in-ring tactician and knows how to grapple with the best, most of the time, he just beats the crap out of people though." Laughed Drake.

Both men scramble to their feet, Sweet Tooth goes for a Clothesline but Sonic counters the move with a sudden Codebreaker, sending him backwards, Sweet Tooth leans against the table and tries to regain his bearings... Sonic then backs up and runs at Sweet Tooth for the High Speed Spear...

...BUT SWEET TOOTH NAILS A BICYCLE KICK TO THE HEAD! Sonic falls down to the mat as Sweet Tooth quickly covers;

1... 2... NO! Sonic just rolls the shoulder out!

"That kick was out of instinct alone, nothing more!" Comments Josh.

"Big surprise, Sweet Tooth's in control." Said Drake sarcastically.

Sweet Tooth then picks Sonic up, throws him to the ropes and lifts him for a Spinning Spinebuster but Sonic nails an elbow to the skull, mid-lift! Sweet Tooth then falls to his knees as Sonic runs to the ropes and back...

...Sweet Tooth grabs him by the throat on the return! Sonic though nails a boot to the stomach and lifts Sweet Tooth into the air, Vertical Suplex-style... Gaining gasps from the fans, marveling at Sonic's power.

"How the hell can a cruiserweight lift up a 267 pound man!? Plus, Sonic actually HOLDING him up there..." Said Josh in amazement.

"Stupid hedgehog, breaking the laws of gravity!" Cursed Drake.

Sonic holds the Clown up there for about 8 seconds before landing the Delayed Vertical Suplex! Sonic then begins to pound the mat in intensity as the crowd claps. Sweet Tooth gets up in pain and charges at Sonic...

...Sonic ducks and nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! Sonic then pins Sweet Tooth; 1... 2... KICK OUT! Sonic keeps up his momentum by stomping Sweet Tooth in the gut and running to the ropes for a Knee Smash...

...Sweet Tooth suddenly pops-up to his feet and grabs "The Hardcore Blur"... Sweet Tooth tries a Falling Powerbomb but Sonic gets out the lift mid-move and goes behind Sweet Tooth and grabs his waist...

...Sonic runs forward and rams Sweet Tooth into the corner and attempts to roll back but Sweet Tooth hangs onto the ropes! Sonic gets to his feet and goes for a Flying Forearm to the cornered Sweet Tooth...

...The Clown then suddenly throws him overhead with a Back Body Drop, but Sonic lands on the apron! Sonic then nails a forearm to the back of the skull! Sweet Tooth is dazed as Sonic climbs the top rope and dives onto the clown... DIVING THROWBACK! Sweet Tooth bounces off the mat onto his back as Sonic pins, hooking a leg!

1...

2...

Sweet Tooth gets the shoulder up!

"Counter after counter, we've got a great starter for this weeks episode of Monday Night Brawl, Sweet Tooth wants the "Chance" at the X-Treme championship while Sonic wants that vacated High Flyin' championship." Comments Josh.

"I pray that Sonic does not win this match!" Yells Drake, getting a glare from Josh.

Both men get to their feet and begin to trade fists, with Sweet Tooth getting the upper hand with a European Uppercut! Sonic bends over and holds his jaw in pain, Sweet Tooth picks him up but is sent to the ropes by a Hurricanrana from Sonic... Sweet Tooth is draped over the middle rope as Sonic runs at him... Sonic then dives through the middle and top rope and swings his legs... Sweet Tooth ducks the Tiger Feint Kick as Sonic spins back into the ring in a dizzy state.

Sweet Tooth then runs at Sonic and nails a HUGE Spear! Sonic is down, Sweet Tooth pins; 1... 2... KICKS OUT! Sweet Tooth then grabs the Ladder from earlier and sets it up in the corner... Sweet Tooth then whips Sonic, face firsts into the ladder, dazing the Hedgehog! Sweet Tooth then grabs the Cheese Grater and swipes it across Sonic's face, sending skin and blood to the mat!

"Sweet Tooth is trying to mutilate Sonic!" Screams Josh in horror.

"Hedgehog stew, anyone?" Joked Drake.

Sonic falls to the mat in agony and is lifted onto Sweet Tooth's shoulders...

...The Clown goes for Twisted Metal but Sonic gets off the shoulders and pushes him face first into the table, cracking it! Sonic then grabs Sweet Tooth's arm and throws him, shoulder first through the table and into the steel ring post! Sweet Tooth crumbles to the outside of the ring as the fans chant... "UWE FOREVER!"

"Both men are giving the average UWE work average, one hundred and ten percent, better than that crappy WWE: Animated, I mean, that damn Saiyan keeps on harassing me about MY catchphrase, besides he's an old man and his time past!" Remarks Drake snidely.

"Drake, please, don't start a war now of all times, it's bad enough there's a Twitter/Prank war going on, let's not end up on FULL SCALE war." Mutters Josh.

"Too late for that!" Laughs Drake as Josh groans.

Sonic then sees Sweet Tooth stumbling to his feet on the outside and runs to the ropes, Sonic then springboards into a 450 Splash to the outside onto Sweet Tooth as the crowd chants Sonic's name! Sonic gets up and picks up Sweet Tooth, with great strength, Sonic lifts Sweet Tooth onto his shoulders, his knees slightly buckling from the weight...

..."The Hardcore Blur" attempts the Sonic Driver through the table but Sweet Tooth counters by slipping behind Sonic and going behind him... Sweet Tooth then slaps a hand around Sonic's throat!

"Uh Oh... Our table's days may be numbered!" Worried Josh.

"C'mon Sweet Tooth, it's the first match of the night, PLEASE don't break our table..." Pleads Drake to a likely not listening Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth then lifts Sonic into the air and...

..._**CHOKESLAMS HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! THE CROWD STARTS CHANTING "THIS MATCH RULES!"**_

Sonic writhes in pain as Sweet Tooth drops down to pin him, Sweet Tooth hooks a leg!

"Hardcore match, falls count anywhere!" Reminds Josh.

1...

2...

Sonic barely gets the shoulder up! Sweet Tooth does NOT look pleased at a result.

"Meh, saw that coming, you either have a pair of balls in UWE or you die, simple as that!" Said Drake in nonchalantly.

Sonic drags himself to his feet and is picked up Sweet Tooth who throws him against the ropes, Gorilla Press-style! Sweet Tooth then does the same, only this time, throwing him against the steel steps!

Sweet Tooth then picks up Sonic and throws him back into the ring... Sonic in a bloody daze, stumbles to his feet as Sweet Tooth bounces off the ropes, Sonic gets nailed by a HUGE Lariat! Sweet Tooth laughs like a maniac again as he climbs the top rope...

...Sweet Tooth then flys from the top rope and nails a Flying Elbow Drop! Sweet Tooth not looking satisfied, grabs Sonic and ties him in the Tree Of Woe... Sweet Tooth then exits the ring as Sonic in a futile effort, tries to escape! Sweet Tooth grabs a trashcan and enters the ring...

...Sweet Tooth then places the trashcan at Sonic's head and steps backwards...

...Sweet Tooth runs and NAILS AN ECW-STYLE DROPKICK, DRIVING THE TRASHCAN INTO SONIC'S FACE! Sonic crumples from his position and finds himself being pinned!

1...

2...

Sonic barely kicks out! Sweet Tooth, looking rather annoyed, begins to stomp a mud hole in Sonic!

"Sweet Tooth beating the crap out of Sonic at this point of the match, this reminds me of when Travis Touchdown, accidentally knocked an Ice Cream out of Sweet Tooth's hand, enraging Sweet Tooth!" Laughed Drake.

"How can you laugh?! Sweet Tooth's near berserk level!" Yells Josh.

Sweet Tooth then slashes his thumb across his throat and picks Sonic up, he has up for his Twisted Metal finisher but Sonic slips off of Sweet Tooth's shoulders and slides outside the ring! Sweet Tooth follows him but Sonic suddenly leaps onto the apron and nails a Leg Drop Bulldog, just as Sweet Tooth was exiting the ring, hanging his neck against the ropes! Sonic then grabs a steel chair from under the ring and climbs the top rope...

"Sweet Tooth is down, Sonic's on top and about to show us why he's called "The Hardcore Blur!" Yells Josh in anticipation.

Sonic then dives with chair under his legs to nail a Diving Twin Leg Drop using the steel chair! Sonic holds his thigh in pain before pinning Sweet Tooth, hooking both legs!

1...

2...

SWEET TOOTH SUDDENLY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT! Sonic rises to his knees and covers his face in his hands, yelling "OH COME ON!"

"...And Sweet Tooth somehow kicks out of that high-flying, high risk, hardcore Twin Leg Drop, the legendary durability of Sweet Tooth has come into play!" Yells Josh in awe.

"Look at Sonic, he can't fuckin' believe that Sweet Tooth kicked out, he might have rabies!" Joked Drake.

Sonic, in a pissed off state, demands for Sweet Tooth to get to his feet... Sonic then boots Sweet Tooth, hard in the gut, winding him! Sonic then lifts Sweet Tooth into the air, Fireman's Carry-style... Sonic tries to level Sweet Tooth with the Sonic Driver but is caught in the jaw by an elbow from Sweet Tooth! Sweet Tooth then drops in front of Sonic an grabs the chair from earlier and...

_**...BREAKS IT OVER SONIC'S SKULL!**_ Sonic manages to stay standing, albeit bleeding like a stuffed pig, Sweet Tooth then loads up Sonic in an Overhead Gutwrench... _**BEFORE DRIVING HIM TO THE MAT, SKULL FIRST WITH THE NAPALM CONE (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack Dropped Into A DDT)!**_

_**"OH MY LORD, SWEET TOOTH PULLS THE NAPALM CONE FROM ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE! SONIC IS LAID OUT LIKE NEWLY DRIED WASHING!"** _Yells Josh in shock.

Sweet Tooth then excitedly pins Sonic, hooking a leg as the crowd gives a mixed reaction, Harry Tipper drops down to count the pin;

"Sonic, ya rodent... This is..."

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

Sonic suddenly grabs the bottom rope and grips it tightly, the crowd explodes at this!

"...And Sonic somehow has the in-ring awareness to grab the bottom rope and vanquish the pin attempt, despite getting dropped on his head!" Shouts Josh in amazement.

"MATC-God damn it, that damn hedgehog doesn't know when to quit!" Cursed Drake.

Sweet Tooth tries to pick Sonic up, but "The Hardcore Blur" suddenly nails a Sit-Out Jawbreaker! Sweet Tooth stumbles backwards to the ropes and gets Clotheslined over the ropes by Sonic, the momentum taking them both over! Sonic then grabs baking sheet from a UWE fan and smashes it into Sweet Tooth's skull!

Sweet Tooth stumbles backwards but doesn't fall... An old man then lends Sonic his crutch, Sonic takes the crutch and smashes the crutch over Sweet Tooth's head. Sonic gives the crutch and back and lifts Sweet Tooth onto his shoulders... The Mad Clown however slips behind Sonic and nails a Russian Legweep sending Sonic, spine first, into the barricade!

"I can't believe it, they've been fighting for what, 21 minutes now, do they ever run out of energy!?" Screams Drake in shock.

Sweet Tooth then slashes his thumb across his throat and pulls a table and...

...LIGHTER FLUID FROM UNDER THE RING! The crowd starts chanting "UWE FOREVER!" loudly as Sweet Tooth sets the table up and...

...SETS IT ABLAZE! The fire burns madly as Sonic rises to his feet, Sweet Tooth smashes his face off the apron before lifting him onto his shoulders, Backbreaker rack-style... Sweet Tooth then climbs the apron with Sonic in tow as the fans are silent in anticipation...

Sweet Tooth then looks at the flaming table and laughs...

"No, he can't be thinking that, that's inhuman!" Said Josh.

"Sweet Tooth is a demon spawn, just for thinking this!" Says Drake.

Sweet Tooth then flips Sonic over while leaping from the apron himself...

...

_**...AND SLAMMING HIM THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE WITH THE TWISTED METAL!** **THE CROWD IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE, STARTS A "You Sick Fuck!" CHANT TOWARDS SWEET TOOTH AS SONIC WRITHES IN PAIN!**_

_**"GOOD SWEET MIKE, SWEET TOOTH JUST DROVE SONIC AND HIS OWN BODY ALL THE WAY TO HELL!"** _Screams Josh in horror.

Sweet Tooth, using the last of his strength drapes an arm over Sonic!

"Sweet Tooth's comfy in hell, Sonic... This is..." Starts Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...AND MATCH!" Finished Drake as he looked at the carnage.

_**"Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man."**_

_**("Bat Country" plays as the crowd rises to their feet, chanting "UWE FOREVER!" and clapping for both men.)**_

Sweet Tooth gets up and leans against the barricade and looks down at Sonic as the fans hug him and people take pictures...

"Your winner of the match and #1 contender to the UWE X-Treme championship, SWEET TOOTH!" Announces Pacman as Sweet Tooth walks towards Sonic...

Sweet Tooth then helps Sonic to his feet as the crowd goes insane. Sweet Tooth then pats Sonic on the back and leaves the ring, Sonic attempts to follow when...

"Hello, UWE Universe!" Rang out a voice, Geese Howard stepped out onto the ramp with a smile as he was carrying the High Flyin' championship.

"Sonic, you've impressed me, tonight, now, while these fans would love to see me reward you with the gold, I can't do that, my code of honor... You'll be placed in a match for the High Flyin' championship though, the man you're facing, is a man you also know rather well, most of the UWE fans know him, young or old, doesn't matter... Meet your opponent for Barely Legal..." Said Geese, making room on the ramp.

...

The crowd and Sonic wait for what seems like hours until familiar music plays...

...

_**"Wish I may  
Wish I might be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
And I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one"**_

_**("Chosen One" By Mona Lisa Overdrive plays as the lights turn black and red, the crowd is on their feet again!)**_

...

Green pyro rain comes down on the ramp...

...

Through the pyro comes out a red and black hedgehog, he had a dead serious look on his face and has rings on his wrists and ankles...

...

_**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS BACK!** _

"SHADOW'S BACK! AFTER HIS QUAD INJURY AT THE HANDS OF JAMES GRIFFIN, SHADOW IS BACK IN THE UWE!" Yells Josh in excitement.

"...And He's Sonic's opponent at Barely Legal, the two rivals will finally meet in the ring at Barely Legal for the first time, for the UWE High Flyin' championship!" Shouts Drake.

The crowd is on their feet as Sonic grins... Sonic walks up the ramp as he and Shadow stare down each other as UWE fades to a black screen...

_**(Commercial Break.)**_

* * *

**_ALL DONE! THE FIRST PART OF THIS EPISODE IS DONE! HOPE YOU LIKED! READ & REVIEW! Tune In Next Time!_**

**_Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!_**


	33. Make Way Part 2

_**Here We Are, Boys And Girls, The Next Chapter Of Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment! This One's Gonna Impress Ya, I Can Feel It In My Gut! UWE'S GONNA DO WHAT IT DOES BEST AND WRESTLE OUR DAMN HEARTS AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE BECAUSE WWE-PG-HATER SAID SO!**_

_***Waits***_

_**Well, GO READ THIS AND THE OTHER WRESTLING COMPANIES, THEIR JUST AS, IF NOT BETTER THAN UWE!**_

* * *

_**(Undisclosed Location.)**_

Abel sits on the edge of his gothic throne, bent over with his head lowered. His body and attire is caked with blood and his wounds haven't been attended to. He was breathing heavily.

"...We... Have been led astray. I walked into the Devil's Nursery... But did not walk out as #1 Contender. ...My request to humble the prideful hedgehog... Has been denied to me." Abel raises his head, revealing his bloody face, as he shook with rage.

"...I... Was foolish! ...WE... Were foolish! ...But mark my word... That will NEVER happen again! ...I will personally see to that." He stands and makes his way to the right of the room, showing Iori and Azazel chained to a wall with their backs turned to Abel, and Big Boss and Slender Man on each side of them.

Big Boss was holding a kendo stick, which he then hands to Abel. Iori and Azazel chant together. Abel then begins to beat each man's back repeated, swing as hard as he possibly could. Abel grunts in anger with each shot, as Azazel and Iori scream in pain.

After a few minutes of beating the two with the kendo stick, Abel stops and turns to the camera.

"We will redeem ourselves! And the Damaged Rejects shall convert the non-believers! And there will be... A SACRIFICE!" Abel then nails himself repeatedly in the head with the kendo stick, causing fresh blood to stream down his face. He stares at the camera, then rolls his eye into the back of his head, as the camera cuts to static.

* * *

Back in the live arena, the audience was slightly creeped out as they mutter among themselves.

"Jeez... Looks like Abel's not taking his loss very well..." Mutters Drake.

"Well, DUH! He had everything ready, ALL the momentum in the world, hell, he was so sure he would win, he GAVE Slender Man, the Enforcer of the Damaged Rejects, the UWE Galaxy championship! He had the match won, too! But then, Elicura appears on the ramp, giving Kurosaki a chance to pull Abel back into the cage, this would lead to living bubblegum winning the match!" Ranted Drake.

"Just goes to show, revenge is a bitch!" Laughed Josh.

"HMPH! I personally hope Slender Man makes an example of Hernan Ortiz later tonight when they square off for the Galaxy championship, the situation started during the cage match and has worsened to the level of Slender Man stalking the Blazing Wolves!" Yells Drake.

"All that and more, time to continue the night, brother." Said Josh with a smile.

_**"And just fake it, if you're out of direction.  
Fake it, if you don't belong here.  
Fake it, if you feel like infection .  
Woah, You're such a fuckin' hypocrite."**_

_**("Fake It" By Seether plays to loud cheers as the lights turn out and a single spotlight shines on top the Titantron.)**_

The spotlight shows _**Nathan Drake** _with a harness and a zip line... Nathan raises a fist into the air before zip lining down the line, yelling out... "I PUNCHED A CHICKEN!" randomly as the crowd laughs, Nathan lands in the ring and removes the harness... Nathan climbs the top rope and begins to clap, getting the crowd on his side. He then climbs down and waits.

"The following Triple Threat match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Shambala, weighing 222 pounds and standing at 6'2... NATHAN DRAKE!" Announces Pacman.

"Man, I never get tired of Nathan's entrance, the fans called this man... "The Sabu Of UWE" back in the days of the original ECW... REAL UWE fans call Sabu... "The Nathan Drake of ECW"... This man also holds the record for most Galaxy title reigns... NINE REIGNS, PEOPLE! NINE REIGNS!" Yells Josh in excitement.

"I'll admit he's impressive and fun to hang around with, but, his career is dead! He hasn't done anything since 2008! Just retire, Nathan!" Jeers Drake.

_**"Show me how to lie**_  
_**You're getting better all the time**_  
_**And turning all against the one**_  
_**Is an art that's hard to teach**_  
_**Another clever word**_  
_**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**_  
_**And as you step back into line**_  
_**A mob jumps to their feet"**_

_**("Your Gonna Go Far Kid" By The Offspring plays to MASSIVE cheers as the lights go multi-colored.)**_

_**Sackboy **_flys out on a jetpack before it malfunctions and he lands on his butt, he smiles the whole time before getting up and raising his hands into the air and waving them, causing multi-colored pyro to explode behind him! Sackboy then walks to the ring, slapping hands with fans and hugging the younger fans, Sackboy climbs the apron and ascends the top rope, Sackboy then makes a fake angry face before entering the ring and waiting.

"...Next, from Craftworld, weighing 180 pounds and standing at 5'4... Ladies and gentlemen, this is... SACKBOY!" Announces Pacman.

"Aww, Sackboy! Didn't we used to love watching this sack of fluff compete when we were kids, always cheering him on and crying when he lost or we missed one of his matches?" Mused Josh.

"Well, I'm glad I'm grown up, I can see the truth, Sackboy is a just another overrated veteran who needs to retire, he believes he's the Underdog, what about Rookies fighting to earn a spot on the roster, huh?!" Yells Drake.

"Calm down, you'll end up hurting yourself." Chuckled Josh.

_**"You will always be mine until my dying breath  
Possessing my soul, you're my obsession  
When I'm without you, I'm dying a slow death  
Possessing my soul, you're my obsession"**_

_**("My Obsession" By Killswitch Engage plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos, as the lights turn a dimmed red.)**_

_**Kratos** _steps onto the ramp as the music kicked in with his head raised low... Kratos stands there for what seems like hours as his music plays, Kratos then lifted his head to show a cold, stoic, evil expression on his face... Kratos then stomped down to the ring and slid into the squared circle, Kratos glares at Sackboy and Nathan with venom as he climbs the top rope, he then raises his arms in a god like-fashion before climbing back down.

"...Finally, from Sparta, weighing 270 pounds and standing at 6'4.. "The Ghost Of Sparta"... KRATOS!" Announces Pacman.

"Here comes one of UWE's most dominant superstars, his second Omega title reign lasted six lONG months before Master Chief won the title in a brutal Last Man Standing match, is this man a robot? He just keeps on taking punishment, tacks, flaming tables, he's suffered all that pain and is in the ring, right this second... Lately, Kratos hasn't been doing much, this match could get him back on track!" Says Josh.

"Damn straight, that cold icy stare that strikes fear into anyone he gets in the ring with!" Notes Drake.

All three wrestlers warm-up as Harry Tipper enters the ring...

_**(The bell rings as Kratos easily runs at Sackboy and Bicycle Kicks him over the ropes!)**_

Kratos then turns around and gets in a lock up with Nathan... Nathan applys the Side Headlock but Kratos pushes him to the ropes and catches him on the rebound, trying for a Sidewalk Slam... Nathan nails an Arm Drag to counter! Kratos gets up and runs at Nathan but gets a Gamengiri to the skull! Kratos falls to his knees as Nathan runs to the ropes and tries a Scissors Kick...

...Kratos however has other ideas as he grabs Drake in mid-kick and slaps on a Headlock... Kratos nails a Swinging Neckbreaker! Kratos keeps his stoic expression on as he picks up Nathan and places him in Powerbomb-position... Kratos runs forward and nails a Running Sit-Out Powerbomb! Nathan arches his back in pain as "The Ghost Of Sparta" pins, hooking a leg! 1... 2... Nathan kicks out! Sackboy re-enters the ring as Kratos runs at him, Sackboy then drops down and trips Kratos up with the Drop Toe Hold, sending him neck first into the middle rope! Kratos is draped over the middle rope as Sackboy runs to the opposite ropes and back to nail a Running Knee to the spine of the rope-draped Kratos! Sackboy then pulls Kratos from the ropes and pins, hooking a leg!

1...

Kratos quickly gets the shoulder up!

Sackboy smiles and climbs the top rope while hooking Kratos' head... Nathan gets up as Sackboy goes for a Tornado DDT on Kratos when suddenly Sackboy lashes out his right leg to nail an Enzuigiri to the neck of Nathan, sending him to the mat, again! Sackboy completes the Tornado DDT! Sackboy gets up and does a small dance in celebration.

"Hahaha, the person dominating this match is the so-called Underdog! A reversal of fortune, huh?" Laughed Josh.

"...Grr... Can't believe that Kratos and Nathan are getting beat by a Burlap Sack!" Complains Drake.

Nathan gets up as Sackboy runs at him and goes for a Hurricanrana... Only to get thrown over the top rope! Sackboy crashes hard to the outside... Nathan turns around and ducks a Clothesline from Kratos... Nathan grabs Kratos and nails a STO Backbreaker before moving to a Russian Legsweep! Nathan then crosses his arms as he climbs the top rope... Sackboy however climbs the apron and Elbows Nathan's feet from underneath him, causing Nathan to fall, balls first on the top turnbuckle! Sackboy then climbs the top rope as well and sets up for Pop-It (Super Brainbuster, Driving Victim's head into top Turnbuckle)...

Nathan however suddenly punches Sackboy's chest, loosening his grip... Nathan then flips over Sackboy to nail a Top-Rope Hurricanrana... Kratos catches the falling Sackboy and slams him down with a Sit-Out Powerbomb! Kratos keeps a bridge on;

1...

2...

Nathan gets up and stops the count!

"Yikes, Nathan almost gave Kratos the win and I think Sackboy's in major trouble right now!" Exclaims Josh.

"Damn it, Nathan, be more careful!" Scolds Drake.

Kratos gets up and glares at Nathan... Nathan goes for a Clothesline but Kratos ducks and nails an Olympic Slam, driving Nathan into Sackboy's prone body! Both wrestlers cough and wheeze off the move, Kratos then drags Nathan to his feet and tries to throw him over the top rope but Nathan lands on his feet!

Kratos tries to Shoulder Tackle him off the apron but Nathan suddenly grabs Kratos' head and nails a brutal Haymaker to the head, dazing the Spartan... Kratos stumbles around the ring as Nathan springboards and nails a Flying Knee to the face of Kratos! Kratos then stumbles backwards and leans against the ropes off the impact... Nathan runs at Kratos but the Spartan is crafty and lifts him up by his legs...

FLAPJACK ONTO THE ROPES! Nathan falls backward onto the mat, coughing in agony as Kratos then pins him, hooking both legs!

1...

2...

KICK OUT! Kratos frowns in frustration.

"Kratos showing his in-ring grisly style by just powering Nathan into the air and dropping him, neck first onto the ropes... Kratos is also a former Galaxy champion, beat Nathan Drake for the gold at Against All Odds 2006..." Said Josh, remembering the match with a smile.

"Hello? Current match going on, stop focusing on Nathan and Kratos' past battles and focus on this one!" Yells Drake, snapping his fingers.

Both men scramble to their feet but Kratos easily counters a Forearm Smash from Nathan and lifts him for a Fallaway Slam... Kratos then stomps around the ring, carrying Nathan and showing his power... Sackboy then gets to his feet and runs to the ropes and does a Handstand Backflip...

...AND SMASHES KRATOS IN THE FACE WITH A BACK ELBOW! Nathan falls with him for a pin which Sackboy breaks before the referee can even count! Sackboy then grabs Nathan's head and slams it off the nearest turnbuckle! Sackboy then hooks Nathan's head and nails an Inverted DDT! Sackboy then exits the ring and grabs Nathan's legs from the outside, he wraps Nathan's legs around the post and locks on a Figure-4 Leglock! Nathan screams in agonizing pain and misery!

"OH! OH! OH! Look at this, Ric Flair's famed Figure-4 around the ring post! Sackboy showing his creativity!" Exclaims Josh.

Sackboy continues to tighten the hold, Nathan taps out but it doesn't count! Kratos then exits the ring and runs at Sackboy, nailing a sickening Clothesline that makes him flip from the impact! Nathan holds his injured legs as Kratos picks up Sackboy and bends him over, looking for a Piledriver onto the padded Concrete...

...Sackboy nails a Back Body Drop to counter! Kratos gets to his feet as Sackboy runs at him for a Leg Lariat...

...But the Spartan counters by throwing Sackboy over his head and onto the lap of a group of sexy teenage girls! They squeal upon seeing Sackboy and hug him close, smothering him!

"Aww, ladies, I want love too, come here and smother me, not the dumb burlap sack..." Says a depressed Drake.

"Heh, looks like Sackboy's popularity hasn't decreased!" Chuckled Josh.

Nathan gets back up in the ring, albeit nursing his legs, and climbs the top rope... Kratos turns around and catches a diving Nathan! Kratos lets out a battle cry before running and ramming Nathan, spine first, into the cold, hard, steel post! Kratos then shifts Nathan to be on one of his shoulders and nails a Twisting Oklahoma Slam to the padded concrete, gaining a gasp from the fans! Kratos then sees the announce table and picks up Nathan before climbing the announce table with his body...

"Uh oh, duck and run for cover!" Yells Drake.

Kratos picks up Nathan before wrapping his hand around Nathan's throat! Kratos goes for a Chokeslam but Nathan counters by hooking Kratos' head on the way down to nail a absolutely sickening DDT onto the announce table, the table didn't even budge!

"OH MAN! Kratos just got dropped right on his head and Nathan may be approaching the opening he needs!" Shouts Josh.

Nathan then gets off the table as Kratos lies on the table in a heep... Sackboy eventually bids farewell to his sexy fans before jumping to the apron from the barricade and running along the apron and diving off it to nail a Crossbody on Nathan! Sackboy then picks up Nathan and throws him into the ring...

...Sackboy climbs the top rope as Nathan stumbles to his feet... Sackboy dives for the Costume Clash (Diving Somersault Neckbreaker)...

...But Nathan suddenly nails a Spinning Heel Kick to the head, gaining a "OH SHIT!" chant from the fans as Sackboy crumples to the mat, holding his head in pain! Nathan then drops down and pins Sackboy, hooking a leg!

1...

2...

Sackboy barely rolls the shoulder out! Nathan shakes his head in frustration.

"Sackboy just barely kicked out of Nathan nearly kicking his damn head off his shoulders, just goes to show, Sackboy ain't just fluff in a burlap sack, he's got more heart than a lot of people and these fans just love it!" Exclaims Josh.

"Yeah, well, HEART ain't gonna win him the match, pinning or submitting somebody will!" Retorts Drake.

Nathan then picks up Sackboy and whips him to the ropes, Nathan then tries a Back Body Drop but Sackboy counters with a MASSIVE Facebreaker Knee Smash that sends him into the corner! Sackboy then sees his chance and charges at Nathan and goes for a High Knee... Nathan counters by throwing Sackboy overhead but the Little Big Planet hero lands on the top rope and nails a Forearm to the skull of Nathan! Sackboy then drags the Uncharthed Protagonist to the top rope and goes for Pop-It...

...Nathan suddenly starts swinging his legs as Sackboy tries to hold him in place! Nathan swings his body so he lands behind Sackboy... Nathan then jumps over Sackboy's head and wraps his legs around his neck to...

...

_**CONNECT WITH A SUPER INVERTED FRANKENSTEINER!** _

...Sackboy is laid out across the mat as Nathan is on his knees in exhaustion... The crowd is chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"OH CRAP! DID YOU SEE THE SACKBOY CRASH INTO THE MAT OFF THAT SKY HIGH MOVE!?" Yells Josh in shock.

"Sackboy's laid out across the canvas and Nathan is crawling towards him..." Mutters Drake.

Nathan eventually covers Sackboy and weakly hooks a leg! Harry Tipper drops down to count!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Kratos suddenly, from out of nowhere runs and PUNTS Nathan in the skull, full force! Nathan rolls off of Sackboy and out the ring...

"SHIT! Kratos just damn near kicked Nathan's head off his fuckin' shoulders!" Exclaims Josh in horror.

"Kratos is now looking for the victory on the still KO'ed Sackboy!" Notes Drake.

Kratos then lifts up the KO'ed Sackboy and tries Spartan Glory (Full Nelson Facebuster)... Sackboy nails a Snapmare Takedown to counter the move! Kratos scrambles to his feet as Sackboy charges at him... Kratos ducks a Running Forearm... Sackboy stays on his feet, Kratos takes his turn at a charge but Sackboy suddenly ducks the move and nails a Jumping Reverse Bulldog!

"Sackboy STILL has life, going toe-to-toe with "The Ghost Of Sparta!" Yells Josh.

"Damn it Kratos, don't let a burlap sack beat you!" Says Drake.

Sackboy then climbs the top rope with the crowd chanting his name... Sackboy dives and does a backflip... SHOOTING STAR-No! Kratos raises his knees to block the move and damage Sackboy's rib cage! Sackboy gets up as Kratos runs to the ropes... Sackboy ducks the Clothesline and runs to the ropes, he springboards...

...Kratos nails a KO Punch to the back of Sackboy's head! Sackboy falls to his knees, Kratos hooks the head and delivers a Snap DDT! Kratos turns the LBP Hero over and pins him;

1...

2...

SACKBOY KICKS OUT! Kratos growls in anger.

The Spartan then drags Sackboy to his feet and whips him to the ropes... Sackboy slides out the ring! Kratos then tries to follow him but Nathan suddenly comes from nowhere and rolls up Kratos, School Boy-style! Kratos rolls through and stands up... Nathan then runs at Kratos and takes him down with a Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker! Nathan then climbs the top rope...

...When suddenly, Sackboy climbs the apron with a steel chair in hand, Nathan sees him...

...

...AND TAKES HIM OUT WITH A MISSILE DROPKICK, CAVING IN SACKBOY'S FACE AND SENDING HIM TO THE OUTSIDE! Nathan holds onto the top rope and pulls himself to a standing position...

"Nathan just took Sackboy out of this match in a AWESOME way, such skill, such speed!" Praises Josh.

"Yeah, yeah... Wait, look at Kratos!" Yells Drake.

Kratos runs at Nathan and nails a sudden Shoulder Tackle! Nathan wheezes in pain as Kratos drags him through the ropes with his feet balanced on the middle rope... Kratos lets out a war cry before driving him to the cold, hard mat with a Hangman's DDT!

"HUGE DDT off the ropes and that may just put a stake in Nathan's hope of winning the match!" Exclaims Josh.

"I hope it does, Kratos is the only person who deserves win! "The Ghost Of Sparta" bends to no mortal!" Says Drake.

Kratos turns Nathan over and hooks a leg for a pin!

1...

2...

Nathan places a foot on the bottom rope to stop the count! Kratos rises to his knees, stalking Nathan.

"Uh Oh... That Rope-Hung DDT didn't do the job but Kratos ain't even close to being finished with Nathan..." Mutters Josh.

"FINISH HIM!" Cheers Drake.

Nathan drags himself to his feet... Kratos grabs him in a Full Nelson from behind and goes for Spartan Glory... Nathan suddenly switches positions and grabs Kratos' waist... Nathan nails a German Suplex, Nathan, not feeling finished... Lifts Kratos up and hooks the arms... TIGER SUPLEX! Kratos holds his neck in pain but Nathan grabs him, one last time and delivers a Dragon Suplex! Nathan is fired up, he climbs the top rope as Kratos shakily stands up...

...Nathan dives and nails a Flying European Uppercut! Kratos is laid out across the mat.. The Uncharted main character then runs to the ropes and back... Kratos suddenly pops-up to his feet and sends Nathan into the air, Free Fall Drop-style...

...AND NAILS A BRUTAL HIGH KNEE TO THE SKULL! Nathan crumbles to the mat!

"MY GOD! Call the fat lady and tell her to get warmed up, this one's over!" Exclaims Josh.

"Okay, I'll call your mom!" Jokes Drake.

"We have the same mom, dumbass!" Retorts Josh, Drake instantly shuts up.

Kratos pins and hooks the nearest leg, Harry Tipper counts!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SACKBOY SUDDENLY RUNS IN AND STOPS THE COUNT WITH A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE!

"...Sackboy has saved the match, Nathan's still out cold and Kratos is furious!" Said Josh.

"Awesome Triple Threat action, live on UWE!" Says Drake.

Kratos gets up and is greeted by a Dropkick that sends Kratos over the top rope! Sackboy picks up the battered Nathan and whips him into the corner... Sackboy runs at him for a Stinger Splash but Nathan moves out the way, causing Sackboy to smash his face off the turnbuckle! Sackboy stumbles backward and Nathan rolls him up, School Boy-style!

"Nathan's looking to steal the match, somebody do something!" Panicked Drake.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Kratos re-enters the ring and pulls Nathan off of Sackboy and throws him shoulder first into the cold, hard steel post! Nathan rolls out of the ring, yelling in pain and holding his shoulder...

"Kratos likely just snapped Nathan's shoulder and save the match, not allowing Nathan to pull off a massive win!" Says Josh.

"YES! Kratos is gonna triumph!" Cheers Drake.

Sackboy scrambles to his feet as Kratos goes for a Big Boot... Sackboy ducks and goes behind Kratos to deliver an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker! Kratos falls to his knees as the LBP Hero runs to the ropes and back to...

...NAIL A HUGE SHINING WIZARD! Kratos is down and out for the count as Sackboy stacks him up on his shoulders;

1...

2...

Kratos just barely kicks out! Sackboy has a sad face on as a result of the kick out.

"Aww, the little burlap sack is sad, sorry 'bout your damn luck, Sackboy!" Laughed Drake.

Sackboy then attempts to lift Krato to his feet but The Spartan suddenly lifts Sackboy up into the air and Spinebusters him into the turnbuckle! Sackboy is in massive pain as Kratos sets him on the top rope... Kratos climbs the top rope and goes behind Sackboy... He hooks on a Full Nelson on Sackboy...

...Sackboy nails an elbow to the face to free himself... Kratos is dazed as Sackboy lifts him up, Suplex-style...

..._**AND SPIKES HIM ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH THE POP-IT! THE CROWD GOES "Oooooooh!" VERY LOUDLY AS KRATOS' LIMP BODY FALLS TO THE MAT!**_

"BY GOD! SACKBOY JUST PULLED THE POP-IT FROM ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE! UPSET! UPSET! UPSET!" Screams Josh in excitement.

"NO! THIS IS A TRAVESTY! A MOCKERY! A SHAM!" Complains Drake loudly.

Sackboy excitedly pins Kratos after the move and grapevines a leg!

"As my brother always says..." Starts Josh.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Yells Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...AND MATCH!"

"NOOOoooooooooooooooo!" Screams Drake in despair as he slumps back in his seat.

_**(The bell rings, Sackboy jumps to his feet in joy and so does the crowd as the chant his name and cheer!)**_

Kratos rolls out the ring, holding his head, he can't believe what just happened! Nathan Drake is on the outside, holding his shoulder, he looks disappointed, yet happy for Sackboy.

"Here is your winner of the match, SACKBOY!" Announces Pacman as the crowd begins to stomp and clap while chanting Sackboy's name.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! UPSET OF THE CENTURY! SACKBOY IS ON TOP OF THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!" Cheers Josh.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN IN A GREAT COMPANY LIKE UWE!? WHY NOT UCA OR SOMETHING!?" Yells Drake in anger.

Kratos then tries to attack Sackboy but the LBP Hero slides out the ring and makes a happy face as he walks up the ramp, Kratos is fuming inside the ring at this result while Nathan just laughs, he enjoyed the match.

Sackboy then makes the peace sign at the top of the entrance ramp as the screen goes backstage...

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Colonel Mael Radec is seen in his locker room, with his arms crossed, leaning a against the wall... Tommy Pickles walks into the room with a microphone...

"Urm... Hello? Radec, could I get a few words on your match, later tonight?" Asks Tommy.

Radec then approaches the young boy before snatching the mic.

"My thoughts? Tommy, my career has never been the best, but I'll be damned if some Sonic Re-Color do me in, I retired Goku in a Ironman Match at WrestleNation 20, the score in MY favor, eight to six! NO Interference, no cheap tactics, I beat him, clean as a whistle. I crushed Scorpion in his best match type, EXTREME RULES. I injured his shoulder and put him on the shelf for SEVEN months two years ago at No Mercy! My first title win, at WrestleNation 24, I defeated current Galaxy champion, Rachet and #2 contender Chimera to become the Galaxy champion, I pinned the UNDEFEATED Chimera in the match, he had never lost a match in UWE, but I ended that streak! It was also me, who defeated Majin Buu the next night to win the X-Treme championship, becoming the first and so far only Duel Wielder in history. Rookie Revolution is bullshit and this crowd knows it... All veterans are relevent in some way, now, I'll end this idiotic interview with this..." Said Radec, dropping his mic.

Radec then kicks Tommy in the gut and goes behind him, he grabs the neck and falls forward... EXECUTIONER (Inverted Snapmare Driver)!

"DEAR LORD! This Radec has no remorse!" Yells Josh in horror.

"Oh man... Let's pray that Hope can retire him, otherwise, UWE may just see the glory of the Helghan Empire..." Mutters Drake.

Radec stands over Tommy as UWE goes to commercials.

* * *

_**There We Go! Another Chapter Finished! Abel Shows Disdain For His Loss, Sackboy Picks Up The HUGE Upset And Radec Shows The World What He Intends To Do To Hope.**_

_**Not Much Else To Say But Read, Review And Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	34. Make Way Part 3

_**Urm... Next Chapter's Here... Damn... Running Out Of Jokes & Puns...**_

_***Glares* Well?! Stop Staring At Me And Get Started With The Reading! **_

_**By The Way, Ya Dumb Lawyers, I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S, THE COMPANY, AND THE BELTS!**_

* * *

UWE comes back live as the crowd is shocked and disgusted at Radec's assault on innocent UWE Interviewer, Tommy Pickles and were chanting "FUCK YOU, RADEC!"... However, certain pure wrestling fans and IWC people were cheering like crazy.

Pacman enters the ring and waits for the crowd to calm down, he then smiles and brings the mic to his lips... He was about to announce when music began to play...

_**"Throw it all away, throw it all away.  
I keep on screaming but, there's really nothing left to say.  
So get away, just get away.  
I keep on fighting but, I cant keep going on this way."**_

_**("Sell Your Soul" By Hollywood Undead plays as the crowd boos loudly, the lights flicker yellow and black.)**_

_**Miles "Tails" Prower** _steps out onto the ramp with a new theme, carrying a microphone... He raises both hands into the air as blue pyro goes off behind him, Chris Jericho-style... Tails then walks down to the ring, insulting the fans as he steps onto the apron and jumps over the top rope... Tails looks around the arena with a sneer as he sees Pacman.

"Get lost, nobody wants to see a 70's reject like you in a present day wrestling ring!" Yells Tails, Pacman drapes his head in sadness before exiting the ring.

Tails then sits down, cross-legged in the ring with a scowl... "Y'know, there's a reason I betrayed that blue rat known as Sonic, a few years back... YOU people are the reason, have you noticed it yet? January 30th, 1994, Tails faces Chimera for the Galaxy championship... Now, this wasn't any ordinary match, I WAS HURT BEFORE THE MATCH... Due to helping you fans free UWE from the invading Vegeta... That prince had nailed a Big Bang Chokeslam on me, driving me through a table, then, later in the night... Then heel, Kratos had just lost his Omega championship to Hernan Ortiz and decided to vent his anger out on me, smashing my face onto steel chair with Spartan Glory... I WAS IN SERIOUS PAIN! Yet, you expected me to just get up and shrug it off!" Tails shouts in anger.

"You suck!" Is chanted by the audience, but Tails just ignores them. "Not to mention, the month before that... I had challenged Majin Buu for the X-Treme championship, he nearly snapped me in two with a Spear through a ladder! That's bound to affect me, do you show concern? NO! You just cheer Buu and expect me to get right back up!" Says Tails.

"So, you all REALLY want me to explain my actions?!" Screams Tails, the crowd boos.

"I'll tell you why, twelve years ago, in my match against the undefeated Chimera, I gave it my all and you were all so very excited that I'd win and end Chimera's reign of terror... Guess what?... I LOST! Chimera would break my neck after a sickening Piledriver onto the steel steps, rendering me unable to continue the match and giving Chimera the win... You all chanted "GET UP!", despite the fact that YOU KNEW my neck was broken... To quote my theme song, 'I'm holding on so tightly now, my insides scream so loud,"... I did the best I could and wanted to continue, risking my life, risking EVERYTHING for all of you! To quote my theme again... "They push and pull me, but they know they'll never win!"... You people knew I wouldn't be able to pick up the win, not in those conditions because of you! I FOUGHT my hardest in career threatening matches for you all, yet, am I allowed a break? NO! The look in that monster's eyes said it all..." Said Tails.

_**"Is all this really worth it?"** _Asks Tails to himself, the crowd mutters in confusion.

"That's right, I SAID IT! All the work, all the beatings, all the matches, IT'S NOT WORTH IT! I'm fucking tired of being everybody's whipping boy, I'm sick of everybody pushing me aside! I'M A UWE ORIGINAL, DAMN IT!" Screams Tails in anger.

"That's why, starting as of right now... My journey to the top of the mountain begins tonight... You can either help me, or get the fuck out of my way!" Said Tails, at his boiling point.

"Holy shit, dude... Tails has snapped, powerful words from Tails, let's see if he can back it up!" Said Josh.

"Of course he can! He's the only veteran worth the time and money we pay! One of Fictional Wrestling's most underused talents... Tails is speaking his mind, bitches!" Remarks Drake.

_**"And Today could be,  
The last day you ever see  
Ask Yourself did you even try  
Tomorrow's no guarantee  
And what if you should die?"**_

_**("Today" By Digital Summer plays to loud cheers as the lights flicker red and blue.)**_

_**Cole MacGrath** _walks out onto the ramp and looks at Tails before gripping his head and shaking his head... Cole then walks down to the ring and slides in, giving a cold glare to Tails the whole time. Tails looks furious as Cole's arrival, MacGrath collected a mic from ringside, keeping his eyes on Tails the entire time. MacGrath then brings the microphone to his lips and begins to speak...

"Tails, you do know you're speaking COMPLETE bullshit right now, right?" Asks Cole.

"How dare you disrespect me...!" Starts Tails until Cole shoves him to the mat with a cold glare.

"Shut up and listen, I'M not done speaking! Tails, the fans do care for you're health, they do care for your career, but a crowd's natural instinct is to cheer on the heroes, you were a hero in their eyes, a boy who challenged the biggest and baddest on the roster, not afraid of the consequences! But, here you are, ranting about how nobody cares about you or how your a UWE Original, NEWS FLASH! So are Scorpion and Radec, you were there after them, we debuted in the same year, so don't go telling me to respect you just because you're a UWE Original... I AM TOO. You turned you're back on Sonic because you couldn't take it... You couldn't stand the fact that Sonic was more successful and was wanted by UWE's best stable, The Blazing Wolves... Now, don't go starting on you're injuries..." Started Cole.

"MY NECK WAS...!" Began Tails only for Cole to stomp his foot and yell.

"...Stuff it, the joint between Scorpion's spine and neck was broken too, paralyzing him, he pulled through and is back now... Chaos The Hedgehog and Majin Buu, both were KO'ed from blood loss in a Barbed Wire Massacre match, took three surgeons to close the wounds... SO DON'T GO SAYING YOUR THE ONLY GUY WHO'S BEEN HURT!" Yells Cole.

Tails gets up and looks shocked... He nods at Cole as the crowd cheers, he then asks Cole for a high-five... Cole agrees...

_***SLAP!***_

"OH JEEZ!" Yells both brothers.

Tails had just slapped Cole across the face! MacGrath holds his face in pain, snarling in anger before knocking Tails to the mat with a vicious right hand! Tails rolls out the ring as Cole's body cackled red electricity, bad karma... Tails then begins to walk up the ramp as Cole fumes in the ring...

"Tails is playing a dangerous game, he may have just woke up the beast inside Cole, via a slap across the face!" Said Josh.

"What do five fingers say to the face...? SLAP!" Joked Drake.

_**"Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the Lasal  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!  
How you like me now?"**_

**_("Boom" By P.O.D plays suddenly to wild cheers as the lights turn a dimmed red.)_**

"Oh boy, Tails may be in trouble..." Mutters Josh.

_**Force The Fox** _walks onto the ramp, wearing a semi-serious look on his face, Tails looks slightly nervous, but looks more pissed than nervous, Cole looks surprised in the ring. Force has a mic and was beginning to speak.

"Tails, Tails, Tails... Out of all the things I've learned as a temporary UWE GM, I've learned one important crucial fact... You came out here and began to go angst on us all, Cole then walks out and tries to explain things... BAM! You fake a friendly gesture and slap him, right across the jaw!" Says Force, making motions with his hands to emphasize the point.

Tails smirks... "I'd do it again!" Laughed Tails.

"...But there's the magic, you'll be able to do it again, right now, because UWE Superstars sort their problems in the ring... That or you can apologize!" Chuckled Force as the crowd cheers.

Tails frowns... "NO! That animal may kill me, besides, he disrespected me and I'm not the forgiving type!" Exclaims Tails.

"Huh, good... Your not forgiving... And the pissed off lightning rod behind you ain't so forgiving himself!" Laughed Force, leaving the ramp as Tails has a puzzled look on his face...

"Wait, what does Force mean by... Tails look out!" Yells Drake, trying to warn him.

...COLE FROM BEHIND, NAILS A DOUBLE AXE HANDLE TO THE SPINE! Harry Tipper runs into the ring as Cole drags Tails to the ring and throws him into the ring!

"We got ourselves an interpromtu match, right here, right now, ladies and gentlemen!" Screams Josh in excitement.

_**(The bell rings as Cole quickly climbs the top rope.)**_

Tails makes it directly to his feet but is instantly taken back down to the cold, hard mat with a Flying Lariat from Cole! Tails then gets to his knees... Cole runs to the ropes and back... Cole nails a Corkscrew Scissors Kick! Tails falls to the mat, holding his head in agony as Cole turns him over and pins; 1... KICK OUT! Tails scrambles to his feet and leans against the ropes, trying to catch a breather... MacGrath then charges at Tails, but Tails pulls the ropes down, causing Cole to tumble to the outside!

"Cole's comin' at Tails, fast and hard, not giving Tails a chance to breath!" Says Josh.

"Tails will show this brute what REAL wrestling is!" Yells Drake.

Cole gets up, slightly annoyed that he missed... Tails runs along the apron and tries to nail a Knee Smash off it, but Cole turns around and throws Tails, chest first into the barricade! Tails wheezes in pain as he sits against the barricade... The conduit then revs up his knee before running at Tails and kneeing him in the side of the skull! Tails is then picked up by Cole and given a Reverse DDT onto the padded concrete! Cole sneers at the downed fox before dragging him to his feet and slamming his head off the steel steps and throwing him into the ring.

"Looks like that bad karma is affecting Cole!" Said Josh in concern, seeing Cole's brutal assault.

The fox gets up but Cole runs at the kneeling Tails and rolls him up, Oklahoma-style; 1... Tails kicks out! Both men get up and trade fists! Cole gets the upper hand by whipping the fox to the ropes and nailing a massive Big Boot to the head, Tails spins from the impact! MacGrath then hauls Tails to his feet before going for a Belly-To-Back Suplex...

...Tails suddenly counters and Arm Drags the conduit into the corner! Cole turns around and is greeted by Tails' knees! Tails then hooks Cole's head in a headlock and drags him to the center of the ring before nailing a THUNDEROUS DDT to the cold, hard canvas! Tails turns the conduit over and pins, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Cole rolls the shoulder out!

"Tails has control of the match after a masterful counter followed by a that devastating DDT!" Said Josh.

"HAHA! Tails, show 'em how to ACTUALLY wrestle!" Cheers Drake.

Tails picks up Cole by the arm and then nails a Double Knee Armbreaker! The conduit stumbles backwards, into the corner... Tails then runs at Cole and goes for a High Knee... Cole suddenly throws Tails overhead, but the fox lands on the top rope and hooks Cole's head in Inverted Headlock... Tails tries an Inverted Tornado DDT but Cole nails a Japanese Arm Drag to escape what could have been the end of the match! Tails gets up and ducks a Clothesline from the conduit... Tails then grabs Cole and flips over his head... STANDING SHIRANUI! Cole is down, Tails pins, hooking a leg; 1... 2... Cole gets the shoulder up!

Tails frowns before he picks up Cole... However, Cole suddenly shoves Tails to the ropes, the conduit then runs at Tails and CLOTHESLINES him over the top rope, sending them both to the outside, the momentum carrying them over!

"Uh oh... Outside of the ring means this may get ugly real quick..." Josh worried.

Cole gets up while dragging Tails by his neck fur... Cole slams Tails' skull of the steel steps before throwing him, spine first into the barricade!nn Tails falls to his knees... The conduit then climbs the steel steps and goes for a Diving Crossbody on Tails...

...But the crafty fox catches Cole in mid-flight and Flapjacks him onto the barricade! Cole just lays on the barricade in pain as Tails grabs him by the head in a headlock and props his feet against the guard rail...

"Oh man, he's not gonna do it, not from that angle!" Panicked Josh.

"DO IT!" Commands Drake with a blood thirsty grin.

Tails falls backward with a smirk... AND DRIVES COLE'S HEAD TO THE PADDED CONCRETE WITH A HANGMAN'S DDT! Cole's body goes rigged upon impact before going limp.

"Oh my god, Tails just drove Cole's head and neck straight to the unforgiving outside, that's a thin pad outside the ring, it offers little to no protection!" Yells Josh in horror.

Tails eventually drags Cole to his feet before throwing him into the ring... Tails climbs onto the apron and stands their for what seems like hours, before springboarding and spinning 450 degrees into the air...

...Cole rolls out-of-the-way! Tails surprisingly lands on his feet... Tails looks up and is greeted by a Flying Forearm Smash by the conduit! Cole looks down at Tails before running to the ropes and trying a Lionsault... Tails also avoids the move and gets to his feet, Tails then charges at Cole...

...Cole intercepts him with a kick to the gut followed by a Falcon Arrow! Tails is on his knees in agony... Cole runs to the ropes, opposite to Tails and rolls him up, Oklahoma-style... But Tails suddenly rolls through and lifts Cole onto his shoulders.. Tails then throws him up Fireman's Carry-style to drop Cole's neck over his knee! Cole coughs and wheezes in agony before Tails drops down and pins him, hooking a leg!

1...

2...

Cole kicks out at 2.35! Tails doesn't look pleased.

"Oh man, that innovative move by Tails may have just caved in Cole's larynx..." Mutters Josh as he flinched.

"YEAH! Just shows how Tails beats Cole, just like how Bruce Lee beats Chuck Norris!" Laughed Drake.

The conduit pushes himself to his feet, but Tails bends him over and grabs an arm... Tails twists to go for a Cross Armbreaker... But Cole suddenly frees his arm and spins Tails to face him... Cole then scoops the fox up and plants his ass to the mat with a Snap Scoop Powerslam! Cole then rises to his feet and climbs the turnbuckle.. Tails gets up and is taken to the mat with a Diving Forearm Smash! Tails rises to his feet quickly...

...But Cole grabs him and spins for a Spinning Neckbreaker... But Tails suddenly drops down low and scoops Cole onto his shoulders, School Boy-style;

1...

2...

Cole rolls through and gets to his feet, MacGrath then rolls up Tails for a Oklahoma Roll;

1...

2...

Tails stands up with Cole on his shoulders! But the conduit rolls through and pins Tails to the mat, Crucifix-style;

1...

2...

TAILS KICKS OUT! Both men scramble to their feet.

"Huh, UWE showin' technical wrestling? The world really is ending..." Jokes Drake, Josh sighed and slaps his brother upside the head, gaining a yelp of pain from Drake.

"Brother, don't put down our company." Josh sighed.

Meanwhile in the ring, Tails had locked Cole in a headlock... But Cole reverses into a standing switch, slapping on a waist lock... Tails though hooks Cole's head and takes him to the mat with a Side Headlock Takedown! Tails gets up as Cole stumbles to a vertical base... Tails goes for a Yakuza Kick but Cole ducks the move and suddenly nails a Reverse Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head. Tails stumbles forward due to the impact... The conduit runs to the ropes, behind Tails and back to nail a Running Lariat to the back of Tails' neck!

"Vicious Lariat by Cole, Tails should be in La-La Land right about now!" Said Josh.

"If he keeps throwing Lariats like that, he'll break his own arm..." Sneers Drake.

Cole then hauls Tails onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style... Cole twists him off, but Tails lands on his feet and boots Cole in the gut. TAILS NAILS A URANAGE TO THE CONDUIT! Tails then gets up and twists to deliver a Corkscrew Elbow Drop to Cole's face, Tails then pins, hooking the nearby leg;

1...

2...

Cole kicks out and stumbles to his feet.

"Oh crap, I think Tails has him where he wants him..." Confessed Josh.

"Could be all over in a few seconds, folks!" Drake yells.

Tails runs at Cole and kicks him in the gut, followed by grabbing him for a Twin-Tailed Assault... But Cole nails a an elbow to the side of the head! Tails loosens his grip... Cole then nails a Dropkick to the dazed Tails, sending him to the mat! Cole then yells in intensity before picking up Tails and whipping him into the corner, Cole then follows up with a Stinger Splash followed by lifting Tails into the air and...

...Dropping him on the steel post with Snake Eyes, face first! Tails stumbles backwards, a cut above his right eye as MacGrath runs to the ropes and back to nail a Big Boot to the side of the head! Tails goes down hard... Cole's body cackled electricity as he dragged Tails to his feet and bent him down...

...Cole then lifts Tails into the air... AND SLAMS HIM BACK DOWN WITH A POWERBOMB! Cole stacks up Tails for a pin attempt;

1...

...

2...

...

TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.75! Cole growls slightly at this.

"HAHA! Cole's on a roll and almost had the pin and the win off that HUGE Powerbomb, but Tails showed how gritty he can be by kicking out!" Exclaimed Josh.

"Tails is slightly bleeding off that Snake Eyes, I hope the poor guy's okay..." Says a concerned Drake.

MacGrath tries to pick up Tails again, but the crafty fox counters with a sudden Drop Toe Hold! Tails then jumps to his feet and nails a Twin Leg Drop to one of Cole's left arm! Cole yells in pain a this. Tails develops a small smirk at this.

Tails continues his assault by dragging Cole to his feet and running to the ropes, Tails dives through the middle rope to the outside while holding Cole's left arm, smashing Cole's arm and body into the ropes! The crowd boos as Tails poses for them on the outside. One fan told Tails... "Screw you, Tails!"... Tails answered back with... "No thanks, your not my type!"

Tails gives the fan the middle finger before entering the ring... Cole has gotten to his feet and tries a Karate Kick, but Tails ducks and grabs Cole's head from behind... HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER ONTO COLE! The fox then kneels next to Cole's body and begins to pull at Cole's arm with a Scissored Armbar! Cole yells in pain and agony as Tails pulls and stretches at the arm of Cole.

"Looks like Tails is trying to pull Cole's motherfucking arm off!" Josh said.

"Break his arm, Tails, show the world what you can do!" Drake cheered.

After around fifteen minutes of pain, Cole begins to push himself to his feet with Tails still holding the arm... Cole then grabs Tails and tries for a Cradle DDT but Tails swings his legs to the side and forces Cole to the mat with the Scissored Armbar again! Cole, shakily raises a hand as Tails yells... "COME ON, TAP OUT! SUBMIT!"

...Cole looks about ready to tap when he suddenly rolls to the side, trapping Tails in a pinning situation;

1...

2...

Tails lets go of the hold and kicks out!

"Cole escapes Tails' submission and nearly pins that damn fox, too!" Cheered Josh.

"Bah, pure luck... It'll be "Game, set and match!" for Cole MacGrath soon!" Remarked Drake.

Both men scramble to their feet, when Cole suddenly boots Tails in the gut and lifts him onto his shoulders... He twists Tails off but Tails counters with an Inverted DDT in mid-twist! A groggy Cole gets to his feet as Tails runs to the ropes and springboards off them to...

...NAIL A SPRINGBOARD FLYING KNEE! Cole falls to the canvas as Tails smirks... Tails drops down to pin him but Cole suddenly pulls him into a Small Package, Tails gets the shoulder up before the ref can count! Both men scramble to their feet as Tails goes for a Clothesline...

...Cole ducks and delivers a Inverted Facelock Backbreaker! Tails stays standing but is hurt tremendously... Cole then runs to the ropes and back to nail a One-Handed Bulldog! MacGrath then drags Tails to his feet and lifts his body up for a Cradle DDT... Cole smirks as he goes for the move...

But Tails suddenly breaks out of the hold and lands on his feet, behind Cole... Tails then grabs Cole in a Full Nelson and throws him overhead with a Release Dragon Suplex! Tails, panting slightly, climbs the top rope and yells in intensity...

...

Tails then dives off the top rope for the Fox Splash as the crowd boos...

...

Cole however jumps to his feet, via a Kip-Up and lashes out his leg...

...

_***BAM!***_

Cole had just Superkicked Tails out of the sky, in mid-flight! The crowd begins to chant "HOLY CRAP!" in shock as Tails' body falls to the canvas and Cole falls to the mat in exhaustion.

"JESUS CHRIST! COLE NEARLY KICKED TAILS' HEAD OFF HIS GODDAMN SHOULDERS! TAILS IS DOWN! TAILS IS OUT!" Yells Josh in shock.

"OOOOOOOH! POOR TAILS! NOW THAT FUCKING CONDUIT IS GONNA PICK UP THE VICTORY! This is...!" Exclaims Drake in despair, starting his catchphrase.

Cole, drags himself over to Tails and pins him, weakly hooking the outside leg, Harry Tipper drops down to count;

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**TAILS SHOOTS THE SHOULDER OFF THE CANVAS AT 2.99!** _Cole sits up, in disbelief, he couldn't get him!

"...AND TAILS JUST KICKS OUT! Like him or hate him, face or heel... Ya just gotta respect him!" Josh says.

"FUCK YEAH! We agree on something!" Said Drake, doing a high-five with his brother.

Cole gets up and waits for Tails to rise to his feet... Cole then boots Tails in the stomach and runs to the ropes and back for a Scissors Kick... Tails avoids the move as Cole's momentum spins him around to face the fox... Tails jumps and nails a Enzuigiri to the neck of Cole! MacGrath falls backwards and leans against the turnbuckle...

...Tails then charges at Cole and nails a Leaping Forearm Smash to the face, Tails then goes to whip Cole to the opposite corner but Cole reverses the whip and uses his own Irish Whip to send Tails running into the corner... Cole runs after him...

...But Tails suddenly runs up the turnbuckle and back flips off the top, landing behind Cole, Tails nails a punch to Cole's face when the conduit turns around! Tails then sets up the dazed conduit and tries for the Twin-Tailed Assasult...

COLE LANDS ON HIS FEET AND UNCORKS A POWERSLAM ONTO TAILS!

"A reversal, a reversal by the Demon of Empire City!" Yells Drake with disgust.

"More like the The Patron Saint of New Marais!" Retorts Josh.

Cole then stalks the downed Tails with a serious, tired expression on his face, he was EXHAUSTED... Tails pushes himself to his feet in a dazed state... Only for Cole to lift Tails onto his shoulders...

"Uh oh... Could be the end of the road for Tails!" Warns Josh.

Cole then twists him off his shoulders for his new finisher, The Ionic Vortex (F-5)...

"Tails about to go for a ride!" Yells Josh in excitement.

...Tails however hooks the head on the way back down from the twist and DRILLS Cole with a DDT! Cole's body straightens up from the impact before going limp and falling to the canvas... Tails then turns Cole over onto his back and pins, hooking a leg;

"OH MY GOD! Masterful counter by Tails just dropped Cole right on his head, can Tails pull off a huge win!?" Yells Drake in shock.

"WE'LL SEE!" Shouts Josh.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND COLE JUST BARELY KICKS OUT AT 2.99! The crowd goes wild, Tails nearly loses it, how could Cole still compete?

"This is a match, this is a war! Like no man has seen before!" Sang Drake, Josh rolled his eyes.

"Yeesh... Rhyme, all you want... The match is still on!" Says Josh.

Tails gets to his feet and goes to a corner, he begins to stomp his foot in a small rhythm... Cole begins to get to his feet as Tails smirks... Cole turns around as Tails goes for a lil' Sweet Chin Music...

...Cole reverses the kick by grabbing the leg of the fox and pulling him into a Sit-Out Spinebuster! MacGrath, panting the whole time, pins Tails; 1... 2... Tails kicks out! MacGrath pushes himself to his feet and climbs the top rope... But Tails makes it to his feet and leaps to the top rope to join Cole...

Tails then begins to Forearm Cole in the face, numerous times before setting The Demon of Empire City up for a Superplex... But MacGrath counters with a sudden European Uppercut that sends him back into the ring, Tails gets to his feet quick as Cole dives off the top...

...AND TAKES TAILS TO THE CANVAS WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY! Cole keeps a pin on;

1...

2...

Tails rolls the shoulder out! Cole snarls in rage as his body cackled red electricity. He calmed down when the crowd started to chant his name.

"Crowd manages to keep Cole's bad karma at bay, phew, thank the lord!" Said Josh, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, THAT Cole is a three time X-Treme champion!" Explains Drake.

Both men scramble to their feet as Tails goes for a Clothesline... But Cole reverses the Clothesline by ducking and stacking Tails on his shoulders with a Backslide;

1...

2...

Tails reverses the pin by maneuvering his body to a standing position, with Cole in Crucifix-position...

"Oh man, Tails has him up high off the counter to the Backslide..." Says Drake.

Tails flashes a smile to the crowd before punishing Cole with an Inverted Crucifix Cutter! MacGrath lays on the mat in agony as Tails walks to a corner, developing a cold, stoic expression... He then yells at Cole... "I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE FUCKING HEAD IN, MACGRATH!"

Tails gets a running start and goes to Punt Kick Cole in the skull... However, MacGrath grabs the foot in mid-move and takes him down to the mat before twisting and tieing up the legs of the fox.. Locking on a Figure-4 Leglock! Tails screams in agonizing pain as Cole pulls away at the legs!

"OH LOOK! Shades of the Nature Boy showing, will Tails tap out to this legendary lock!?" Yells Josh in excitement.

"Don't tap! Don't tap! Don't tap!" Panicked Drake.

Cole has Tails trapped in the middle of the squared circle as the fox howls in pain, clawing at the mat, trying to resist the pain! Tails tries to turn over but Cole has 'em trapped! Tails then begins to drag his body along the mat, slowly taking Cole with him, to the ropes...

...Tails reaches for the ropes...

...

Cole suddenly releases the hold and pulls Tails back into the middle, he attempts the Figure-4 again but Tails kicks him off this time, sending him into the corner... Tails then rushs at Cole and tries a Stinger Splash...

...

BUT RECEIVES DOUBLE KNEES TO THE FACE FROM COLE! Tails falls to the mat as Cole stacks him up on his shoulders;

1...

2...

NO! Tails breaks free from the pinned attempt!

They both roll out the ring and begin to trade fists... Cole getting the upper hand! MacGrath then boots Tails in the gut and hoists him onto his shoulders for the Ionic Vortex... He twists him off but Tails nails a Hurricanrana that sends Cole face first into the opened Steel chair that Pacman had. A loud "OOOOOOH!" is heard throughout the arena.

Cole shows his face and half of it is bleeding off a big cut just above his eye... Tails the throws the bloodied conduit into the ring! Tails then snaps his fingers and also tosses the chair into the ring, gaining boos from the crowd.

"Hey, what the hell is Tails up to...?" Asks Josh.

The bloodied Cole gets to his feet as Tails grabs him for his finisher, The Twin Tailed Assasult...

...

Tails lifts him up and spins for the slam...

...

But Cole suddenly counters with Shoulder Jawbreaker! Tails falls backward and onto his knees... Cole screams in intensity before lifting Tails onto his shoulders... Fireman's Carry-style...

...Cole twists him off for the Ionic Vortex...

...

...

...

_**...AND HE NAILS IT! RIGHT ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR! **_

"KARMA'S A BITCH, TAILS!" Yells Josh in joy.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Screams Drake in despair.

"Referee can't do anything, Cole didn't use the chair, it just "happened" to be there!" Laughed Josh.

MacGrath then turns over Tails' knocked out body over onto his back before pinning him, hooking a leg, Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

"Tails, I'm sorry... But this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"Game."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"Set."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tails places a foot on the bottom rope...

3!?

"...AND MATCH!?" Yells Drake in a confused manner.

"What the fuck...?" Mutters Josh.

_**"Could You tell me**_  
_**What are You waiting for?**_  
_**(what are you waiting for)**_  
_**Said you always wanted more**_  
_**(said you always wanted more)"**_

_**("Today" plays as the bell rings and the crowd cheers, some give confused murmers.)**_

Cole gets off Tails and raises his fists in victory before climbing the top rope and giving a smile... Tails sits up and realizes what happened, saying... "No... No... No... NO! NO! NO!"

"Urm... Here is you're winner of the match... COLE MACGRATH!"

MacGrath leaves the ring and goes up the entrance ramp, giving handshakes to fans... Tails begins to rage inside the ring of what happened, kicking the ropes and screaming before going to the referee and trying to explain, lying down and placing his foot on the ropes to make a point.

Harry tries to apologize but Tails decides he's had enough of the referee and gives him the Twin Tailed Assault to a loud chorus of boos and jeers.

"Tails, what a sore loser, the referee's only human!" Said Josh, trying to explain.

"Tails gave his heart and soul in that match and look what happens, a missed call by that dumb Tipper causes him to lose, what a joke! This feud with Cole is FAR from over!" Rants Drake.

The camera goes backstage as Tails screams in anger...

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Tommy Pickles is seen standing outside a locker room, the door had a picture of a burning wolf on the front with big black letters reading "The Blazing Wolves"... Tommy knocks on the door and enters the room.

He sees the entire Blazing Wolves, minus Jade, in the room...

Sakura Haruno...

..."Konoha's Son" Naruto Uzumaki...

...UWE X-Treme champion, "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki...

..."The Prototype" Alex Mercer...

..."The Crownless King" Travis Touchdown...

..."The Hardcore Blur" Sonic The Hedgehog...

...And Blazing Wolves co-leader Nick Terakidan!

They were all gathered around Hernan Ortiz who looked pumped and primed for his match. Tommy walks up to him with his mic.

"Hernan Ortiz, in a few brief moments, you shall face Slender Man of the Damaged Rejects for the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment championship, many people have called you the underdog in this match, you're thoughts?" Asked Tommy.

Hernan has a grim look on his face... "Tommy, they've taken my girlfriend, Jade, they've attacked my friends and have struck fear in the UWE locker room... But to quote the late, great, Owen Hart..." Started Ortiz.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE!" Yells Hernan with intensity as his friends smile.

"...And that change is "The New Enigma" Hernan Ortiz, ever since I started in this company, I've been looked at as the underdog, hell, Connor himself, told me I wouldn't last a month in a UWE ring. But... Then what happened...? I PROVED EVERYBODY WRONG AND DEFEATED MONKEY D. LUFFY IN MY DEBUT! They were wrong, I did rise in the rankings, I won the Galaxy title in my first two months, I then went through 59 other great superstars to win the Rumble Royal and go to WrestleNation!" Said Ortiz.

"Then, on the grandest stage of them all, I defeated Monkey D. Luffy and the longest reigning UWE Omega champion, Nightmare to win my first world championship in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules match! Lately, my career hasn't been so great, losing to Yossi Hayat for the High Flyin' championship, only getting to the semi-finals of the Deadly Games... Well, this next match will make or break my ENTIRE wrestling career..." Mutters Hernan.

"Slender Man, nobody who has seen you outside the squared circle have never been seen again, you've never bled before... You've been dominant since your debut and your already the Galaxy champ... Everybody thinks I'm crazy for even agreeing to this match, fuck, even John Cena said I'm crazy! But... I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS WHAT HAPPENS! I'M CRAZY ENOUGH TO GO OUT THERE AND HAVE NO REGRETS IN GIVING SLENDER MAN THE FIGHT OF HIS LIFE!" Hernan yells.

"I've had dreams and I've had nightmares, none have been about you, because... Slender Man, I'm not afraid." States Hernan before leaving the room, his friends cheering him on. Tommy sheds a tear at the sight.

* * *

_**(Undisclose Location.)**_

The screen statics to show Abel, sitting on his gothic throne, he looks a little angry... "HERNAN! Death waits for no man..." States Abel as the Damaged Rejects walk into view, minus Slender Man, Jade was being held still by Big Boss...

"Blazing Wolves, It's not wise to taunt those who are damaged... In fact, it's pretty goddamn hypocritical... For all of us, everybody in the world, everybody on the planet... We are damaged, some more than others... Our plan to humble UWE failed due to you and your group... But our resolve shall not be swayed... We don't talk about taking souls, we just do it..." Says Abel.

The screen quickly flashes to show Slender Man, holding the Galaxy championship into the air with his tentacles as a girl's insane giggling is heard.

_**(Commercial Break.)**_

* * *

_**WELL! DONE AND DONE! Next Chapter, A Highly Personal Bout Takes Place, Many Thanks Go To New Decade1994 And The Jonny T Factor For Making This Feud Work... Well, I Got Nothin' Else To Say... READ & REVIEW!**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	35. Make Way Part 4

_**HERE WE GO! UWE's NEXT Chapter. I'm Very, Very, Very, Very, Very, VERY Sorry about the long delay... It's just things like Christmas got in the way and the joys of Skyrim...**_

_**Anyway, This chapter contains one of the matches you guys have been looking forward too...**_

* * *

UWE comes back live as the bell rings three times, the crowd goes into a loud state of cheering, knowing the upcoming match was gonna be a classic! They begin to chant "UWE FOREVER!" as Pacman steps into the ring, he waits for them to calm down before bringing his mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UWE Galaxy championship!" Announces Pacman as the audience waits in excitement.

"Well, folks... Here's a battle that has grown personal in the internet, outside the ring, inside the ring... UWE Galaxy champion and the enforcer of the Damaged Rejects, Slender Man defends the strap against "The New Enigma" and Co-leader of the Blazing Wolves, Hernan Ortiz, Good Vs Evil, Light Vs Dark... This will be a war!" States Josh.

All the lights turn all out in the arena... A familiar, eerie green smoke begins to build up on the ramp.

_***GONG! GONG!***_

Music begins to play as a tall, lean, shadowy figure appears on the ramp

_**"Come on inside. We've been waiting some time.  
You know we try to be kind. Just don't step out of line  
or you will pay the price.  
Don't waste our time or it's the firing line."**_

_**("Audit" By Traumatosis plays as the crowd boos wildly, the lights begin to flicker on and off.)**_

Out of the smoke, _**Slender Man **_walks out onto the ramp with the Galaxy championship fastened around his waist., his presence instantly striking fear in the hearts of the crowd. Slender then walks down the ramp, occasionally twitching in a insane manner. Slender then steps onto the apron with his head held low, thunder is heard in the arena as Slender raises his head and enters the ring, stepping over the top rope... The enforcer of the Damaged Rejects then climbs the top rope and raises his championship belt into the air for all to see.

"Here he is, the enforcer of the Damaged Rejects, a being that strikes fear in hearts of anybody he gets in the ring with. Tonight, he defends one of UWE's most coveted titles against Hernan Ortiz, a man who has shown no fear in facing the Rejects..." Starts Josh.

"Well, I personally believe he's stupid, crazy and just downright insane in even challenging Slender to this match, if Hernan loses this match, he may lose more than just the match, Ortiz could possibly be fighting for his life!" States Drake.

Slender and the crowd wait for Hernan to appear...

...

...But he doesn't appear. The crowd murmurs in confusion as Slender cocks his head to the side in confusion. The crowd waits for around fifteen minutes and Slender was getting impatient. Slender gets ready to leave the ring...

...

...When fire explodes on the ramp and around the titantron!

_**"Another me is what there will never be**_  
_**Another life like this you'll never see"**_

The fire begins to subside as new music begins to play.

_**("Another Me" By Peroxwhy?gen plays to a thunderous ovation as the lights turn red and yellow.)**_

_**Hernan Ortiz** _then walks out onto the ramp with his back to the crowd and his head held low, wearing a black hoodie that had an image of a burning wolf on the back, the hood was up...The music begins to pick up when Hernan flicks his hood off and turns around, throwing his fists into the air, yelling... "THIS IS MY MOMENT!"... As fire goes off behind him. Hernan then walks to the ring with a focused look on his face... Ortiz then slides into the ring and climbs the top rope, raising a fist into the air. Hernan then stares at Slender in anger.

"One of UWE's most beloved superstars, a UWE veteran, Hernan Ortiz, he's been in many classic matches, facing behemoths like Big Daddy and Nemesis in brutal and barbaric matches, such as No Holds Barred and Ambulance... He's slain monsters before... Can he slay this one?" Questioned Josh.

"Tch, tell me, when was the last time that Hernan actually held a championship?" Asked Drake as Josh remained silent.

"Exactly, Hernan hasn't held championship gold in four months, the last one he held was the Duos championship with Nick Terakidan. His last SINGLES gold was eight months ago, which was the X-Treme championship. How can he expect to beat a being like Slender Man!?" Yells Drake.

"He's got heart! The one thing he has more than anybody! Slender Man will have to resort to all of his dark, sick and twisted tricks to put Ortiz down for the count!" Says Josh, believing in Ortiz.

Both wrestlers go to their corners as Pacman steps into the ring with a his trademark smile, ready to announce this big match... "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall... And it is for the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy championship!" Announces Pacman as the crowd cheers wildly.

"Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Blazing Wolves, from San Diego, California, he weighed in this morning at 195 pounds and stands at 5'11... He is the leader of the Blazing Wolves and "The New Enigma"... HERNAN ORTIZ!" Announces Pacman as the crowd goes fucking nuts, Hernan does a mock bow in return.

"...Next, representing the Damaged Rejects, from Parts Unknown, he stands at 7'4... He is the enforcer of the Damaged Rejects and the reigning, defending Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy champion... SLENDER MAN!" Announces Pacman as Slender Man twitches in a insane manner and raises his belt into the air.

Harry Tipper steps into the ring and takes the belt from Slender Man and gives it to the time keeper as both wrestlers circle each other...

_**(The bell rings as Slender Man grabs Hernan and nails a knee to the stomach.)**_

"Here we go, folks, Slender Man versus Hernan Ortiz, Galaxy championship on the line!" Exclaims Josh.

Slender then grabs Hernan by the hair and throws him into the corner before delivering thunderous right hands to the skull! Hernan stumbles forward as Slender scoops him up for a Oklahoma Stampede...

...Hernan quickly counters with a Japanese Arm Drag that sends Slender out the ring! Slender gets up with ease and climbs onto the apron, however, Ortiz runs at Slender and Dropkicks Slender in the knee, causing him to fall from the apron and smash his face off it. Slender gets up again but Hernan slides to the outside and nails a Baseball Slide! Ortiz then slides out the ring and grabs Slender's face... He then smashes it off the steel steps and then throws him back into the ring.

"Ortiz is managing to keep the match in his favor, stopping Slender from gaining ANY momentum!" States Josh.

"Well, I'm sure it won't last long..." Mutters Drake.

Hernan then climbs the top rope as Slender gets to his feet... Hernan gets ready to dive but Slender suddenly climbs the top rope in a flash and nails a Back Body Drop that sends Hernan down to the mat roughly. Slender then climbs down and pins Hernan, hooking the leg;

1...

2...

Hernan quickly gets the shoulder up!

"Oh geez, a Back Body Drop from the top rope gives Slender the edge he needs for this match! Hernan may be fighting his last match!" Panicked Josh.

"I certainly won't miss him!" Says Drake coldly.

Slender then picks up Hernan and whips him to the ropes... On the bounce back, Slender lifts Hernan for a Sidewalk Slam... AND CONNECTS! Hernan is laid out as Slender gets up and twitches insanely. The crowd boos in response. Ortiz gets up, using the ropes as Slender runs at Hernan... Ortiz suddenly counters by nailing a Drop Toe Hold that drapes Slender on the middle rope!

The crowd cheers as Ortiz runs to the opposite end of the ring and bounces off the ropes... As Ortiz comes back, he grabs the middle and top rope and swings through the ropes to strike Slender in the skull with a Tiger Feint Kick! Slender stumbles backward as Hernan then ascends the top rope... Hernan then dives from the top rope and nails a Missile Dropkick that sends Slender to the mat, holding his skull in pain!

"SLENDER'S DOWN! SLENDER'S DOWN!" Yells Josh in joy.

"Calm down, this match is far from over and I don't think the Rejects are gonna give up the Galaxy title that easily!" Sneers Drake.

Hernan goes to pin Slender, but the Urban Legend suddenly snatches Hernan by the throat and stands up, seemingly looking into Hernan's soul with his blank face... Slender lifts Hernan into the air for a Chokeslam but Ortiz suddenly side steps in mid-air and lands behind Slender Man...

...Hernan then locks Slender Man in a waist lock and nails a Bridging German Suplex;

1...

Slender easily kicks out, the crowd boos in disapproval.

"MAN! That overrated, blank faced reject just kicked out..." Moaned Josh as he slumped back in his seat.

"Don't let Slender Man hear ya say that, he may send YOU to hell." Joked Drake.

Both wrestlers stumble to their feet as Hernan bounces off the ropes and runs at Slender for a Clothesline... However, Slender Man nails a brutal knee to the gut followed by a sudden Scoop Slam, sending "The New Enigma" to the mat. Slender then runs to the ropes and back to deliver a Leg Drop to the larynx of Hernan Ortiz! Slender then quickly pins Hernan;

1...

Hernan gets the shoulder up at 1.9!

"Hmm... Seems like Slender and Hernan are playing a deadly game of One-Up, the prize being UWE's Galaxy championship!" Notes Josh.

Hernan makes it to his feet as Slender goes for a Neckbreaker... But Ortiz counters by spinning Slender around to face him and kicking Slender in the gut... Hernan then flips over Slender for an Asai DDT...

...The Urban Legend quickly breaks free just as Hernan flips over his head, to nail a brutal Stunner! The crowd boos in disgust as Hernan falls to his knees in pain... Slender then follows up by lifting Hernan into the air and slamming him back down with a Oklahoma Stampede! Hernan arches his back in pain as Slender pins; 1... 2... Hernan kicks out! Slender doesn't let up on the assault as he lifts Hernan back to his feet and pushes him to the ropes...

...AND LEVELS HIM WITH A BIG BOOT ON THE BOUNCE BACK! Slender then drops down and pins Hernan, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Ortiz gets the shoulder up!

"Slender's got control of the match and Hernan is on the receiving end of a beat down as Slender Man keeps the pressure up, looking to leave Hernan as a bloody pulp, here tonight on UWE Brawl!" Says Josh.

"Looking too...? Oh please, HE WILL. He's Slender Man for god's sake!" Exclaims Drake.

Hernan struggles to his feet as Slender stalks him, raising a hand into the air, signaling for a Chokeslam... Ortiz turns around and receives a hand to the throat! Slender then lifts Hernan into the air but in mid-lift, Hernan side steps, landing right beside Slender Man... Hernan then grabs Slender and sweeps to...

...NAIL A RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP! Hernan, beginning to feel the momentum, Dropkicks Slender as soon as he gets to his feet! Ortiz then follows up by Curb-Stomping Slender, sending him skull first into the mat! Hernan then runs to the ropes and springboards off them...

However, Slender Man has different thoughts as he quickly stands up and catches the flying Ortiz! Slender Man then spins Hernan by his legs... AND LEVELS HIM WITH A SPINNING SIDEWALK SLAM!

"...AAAAAANNNNNNDDDD REALITY SETS IN!" Exclaims Drake.

"NO! C'mon, Hernan, get you're ass moving!" Coached Josh.

Ortiz is on the mat, arching his back in agony as Slender Man ascends the top rope... Sizing up "The New Enigma"... Slender Man then dives off the turnbuckle towards Hernan...

...But Ortiz suddenly jumps into the air and twists... SPINNING DROPKICK TO SLENDER MAN! The crowd is on their feet! Hernan gets up, stumbling a bit before exiting the ring onto the apron. Hernan then somersaults over the ropes... AND LANDS A TOPE ATOMICO TO SLENDER MAN! Ortiz then follows up with a Standing Moonsault and then another one for good measure!

"Hernan's finally building some momentum in this match-up, can he save the Galaxy championship from the Damaged Rejects?" Questions Josh.

"He's just lucky! His luck will run out soon enough!" Said Drake with venom in his tone.

The San Diego native then lifts Slender Man up to his feet... And follows up by nailing a Forearm to the face, followed by an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Hernan then picks up Slender, one more time and locks on a headlock, he raises his free hand and yells, signaling for the Chaos Breaker...

...He pivots 180 degrees...

...

...But Slender man counters by pushing "The New Enigma" to the ropes and lifting him up for a Gorilla Press on the bounce back... However, Hernan suddenly uses Slender Man's own strength and momentum against him...

...

TO NAIL A LEG-DROP BULLDOG, DRIVING HIS FACELESS RIVAL TO THE MAT!

"What the hell?!" Questioned Drake angrily.

"Hernan just layed out Slender Man, he may just be closing on the Galaxy championship!" Yells Josh in excitement.

Hernan Ortiz gets up and looks at the cheering Manhatten, New York crowd... Before going to the corner and crouching, he begins to chant "Spear", over and over as the crowd joins him.

"Looks like Hernan's paying tribute to "The Rated-R Superstar" Edge, Ortiz may capture the Galaxy championship with a good ol' fashioned Spear!" Said Josh in anticipation.

Slender Man makes it to his feet, which prompts Hernan to rush at The White King... But Slender Man suddenly snatches Hernan up in mid-run in Fireman's Carry position... He twists him off... AND LANDS A DECISIVE TWISTING SAMOAN DROP! Hernan screams in pain as he arches his back.

"Yeah, REAL smart, Ortiz, chant the name of the move you're meant to SUPRISE your opponent with!" Sneered Drake, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't insult Scourge of UCA fame for doing it." Notes Josh.

"Totally different situation." Said Drake as Josh rolled his eyes.

Slender Man then pins Hernan, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Hernan shoots the shoulder up at 2.35! Slender Man, gets up, looking at his blank face, you couldn't tell, but by the way he was twitching, we can all tell he's annoyed.

The Faceless Superstar then tries to pick up Hernan, but Ortiz suddenly breaks out of Slender's grip and nails a kick to the gut... Slender Man is bent over as Hernan runs to the ropes, he leaps at Slender Man for another Leg-Drop Bulldog...

...But Slender Man shifts Hernan in mid-air and slams him to the mat with a sudden, out of simply nowhere, Powerbomb, stacking Hernan onto his shoulders;

1...

2...

HERNAN KICKS OUT AT 2.55! The crowd begins to chant the name of the San Diego Native as Slender Man punches the mat in anger.

"C'mon, Hernan, call upon the power of "I'mma whup dat ass!" Cheered Josh.

"Huh?" Said Drake, blinking twice. "Where the hell do you come up with this shit?!"

Slender Man then picks up Hernan and throws him out the ring, The Faceless Superstar quickly follows suit... Slender then lifts Hernan into the air and drops him, face first, onto the announce table, making Drake shriek in fright. Slender Man follows up by grabbing Ortiz by the throat and looking towards the announce table...

"Oh man, judging by how Slender's staring at our table, we may need to call the repair man, REAL soon. Man, we JUST had this thing repaired from after the Sweet Tooth versus Sonic match!" Complains Josh.

"Meh, it does tend to happen..." Said Drake without care.

...Slender Man lifts Hernan up for a Chokeslam... When suddenly Ortiz nails an elbow to the side of the head, stunning Slender Man, stopping him in his tracks. Ortiz then climbs onto the table while keeping a headlock on The Urban Legend...

...Before spinning and nailing a Tornado DDT, sending Slender Man, skull first to the cold, hard, padded concrete! Drake and Josh gasp in shock as the crowd cheers!

"Hernan just dropped Slender on that psychotic head of his!" Exclaims Josh.

"Well, at least they didn't break our table." Sighed Drake in relief.

Ortiz follows up by dragging Slender Man to his feet and sliding his body into the ring... Hernan then decides to go for the finish by climbing the top rope... The San Diego Native stretches his hands out in a rock sign before diving...

...SLENDER MAN ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY!

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH! Hernan just crashed and burned and that may be the opening this monster needs!" Said Josh in horror.

"YES! YES! YES!" Cheered Drake.

Slender Man gets up as Ortiz lay on the mat in agony... Hernan uses the ropes to get up at this point as Slender Man approaches him menacingly. The White King goes to grab him... But Hernan slides though the ropes and lashes out his legs, striking Slender Man in the side of the head with a Hanging Overhead Kick! The Faceless Superstar stumbles backwards as Hernan pulls himself to the top rope... Ortiz then dives and lands a Missile Dropkick, right to the face! Hernan then stomps Slender Man in the stomach, making him sit up before running to the ropes and back...

...TO NAIL A RUNNING KNEE SMASH TO THE FACE! Hernan quickly covers Slender off the move, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Slender Man gets the shoulder up!

Ortiz gets up, looking slightly annoyed but shrugs it off as he climbs the top rope, once again... The Faceless Superstar rises to his feet as Hernan dives and nails a Diving Double Axe Handle to the spine followed by whipping Slender to the ropes and nailing a Spinning Heel Kick! Ortiz then drags Slender Man to his feet, one last time before running to the ropes and leaping over them to nail a Running Hot Shot!

Slender Man stumbles backwards in pain as "The New Enigma" slides back into the ring and runs at him, looking to nail a Flying Forearm Smash...

...*SNATCH!*

The entire crowd gasps in shock and boos in disapproval as the camera reveals that Slender Man had caught Ortiz in mid-leap by the throat! Slender Man chokes the young man a bit before lifting him, high into the air...

...AND SLAMMING HIM TO THE MAT WITH A CHOKESLAM! THE CROWD IS ABSOLUTELY LIVID!

**"OH SHIT! ORTIZ MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF OFF THAT CHOKESLAM FROM OVER SEVEN FEET HIGH!" **Exclaims Josh in shock and horror as Hernan arches his back in agony and yells "Ah fuck!" in pain.

**"Mwahahahahahahahaha... Yes... Yes... SLENDER MAN WILL FINALLY SILENCE THOSE BLAZING WOLVES, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" **Laughed Drake in a sinister manner.

Slender Man quickly pins Hernan, hooking both legs as referee Harry Tipper counts;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

NO! Hernan JUST gets the shoulder up at 2.99! The crowd is practically jumping up and down with joy!

"...And Hernan stays alive in this match and look at the way Slender Man is twitching, he's livid that he didn't get the three count, even with hooking both legs!" Says Josh, pointing to the visibly angry Slender Man.

"GRR...! Chokeslam him a thousand times if you have too! I want him gone, FOR GOOD!" Commands Drake to the likely not listening Slender Man.

Both men get up, albeit sluggishly... Hernan quickly runs at Slender Man and drills him with a Back Elbow, sending him stumbling into the corner! Ortiz keeps the pressure on by running into the corner and nailing a Jumping Clothesline to the cornered Urban Legend, à la The Miz. The Faceless Superstar stumbles forward in a delayed fashion before falling onto his hands and knees... Hernan is on the top rope by this time and dives towards Slender Man... DIVING SPLASH TO THE SPINE! Hernan turns Slender Man over and pins him; 1... 2... At 2.35, Slender Man kicks out!

Hernan shakes his head, trying to think before snapping his fingers... Slender Man makes it to his feet, but Hernan takes him back to the canvas by sliding at his leg and Chop Blocking it! The crowd cheers as the big man goes down again! The Faceless Superstar groggily rises to his knees as Hernan does a fist pump in intensity... Ortiz runs to the ropes and back...

...TO NAIL A SHINING WIZARD! Ortiz then pins Slender Man;

1...

2...

Slender Man gets the shoulder up at 2.

"SSSSSSOOOOO close, just a little more, Hernan!" Cheered Josh.

"Damn it, damn it, this can't be happening!" Cursed Drake.

Ortiz places Slender Man in a headlock, before lifting him into the air and nailing an Impaler DDT... But Ortiz doesn't stop their as he keeps his grip on Slender Man to follow up with a Vertical Suplex afterward before ending with a Swinging Neckbreaker! The San Diego Extremist then climbs the top rope as Slender Man...

...

...Suddenly sits up. Hernan stops dead in his tracks in shock which gives Slender Man enough time to charge at Hernan and nail a Big Boot to the side of the head, sending Hernan flying from the top rope to the outside!

"WHAT IN THE HELL DOES IT TAKE TO KEEP THIS THING DOWN!?" Yells Josh in despair.

"I'm not sure there's a wrestler backstage that can actually BEAT Slender Man, you can hit him with everything, INCLUDING the kitchen sink, but he'll just keep coming!" Said Drake.

Ortiz tries to push himself to his feet on the outside but Slender Man exits the ring and stomps Hernan in the neck! The Faceless Superstar then lifts up Hernan, Gorilla Press-style... AND THROWS HIM, FACE FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! Ortiz shows his face to the camera, which shows that Hernan was bleeding just above his left eye and that his nose was broken. The fans try to get Hernan back into the match by chanting his name but Slender Man silences their efforts by throwing Hernan into the barricade, head first, spilling blood onto the barricade!

"Oh man, this is slowly turning into a massacre..." Mutters Josh in concern.

"Like a lamb to a slaughter and a moth to the flame, Hernan was blinded by rage and this is what he's earned as a result!" Says Drake.

After rolling Hernan's body into the ring, Slender Man climbs the top rope... Ortiz valiantly makes it to his feet but is taken back down to the mat by a Diving Clothesline from Slender Man! The Faceless Superstar then drags the bloody and beaten Ortiz to his feet and looks into his face, Hernan staring right back...

...

_...Only for Ortiz to spit in Slender Man's face!_

...

The crowd goes "Ooooooh!" as Slender Man roughly sets Ortiz up onto his shoulders, Inverted Crucifix-style... BEFORE FLIPPING HIM INTO A INVERTED CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB! Slender Man hooks a leg for a pin as Harry Tipper counts;

"I knew it, Hernan, this is..." Starts Drake in a smug manner.

1...

"Game."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"Set."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ortiz places a foot on the bottom rope as the crowd gives a thunderous ovation!

"And match... **Wait, NOOOOOO! That damn Ortiz, stay down, you prick!"** Roared Drake in rage.

**"Hernan's looking to save UWE, all he had to do is bring down The Enforcer of The Damaged Rejects which is easier said than done!" **Yells Josh.

Slender Man gets up while also lifting Hernan to his feet, he was twitching angrily and was getting ready for Taken... But Hernan suddenly drops down to his knees and elbows Slender in the stomach... Ortiz then follows up by whipping Slender Man to the ropes and catching him on the bounce back with a Calf Kick! Slender Man goes down as Hernan then follows by doing a cartwheel and nailing a Splash! Ortiz gets up and yells to the crowd... "IT'S OVER! IT'S REALLY OVER!"... Hernan picks up Slender in a headlock...

...Pivots 180 degrees... AND NAILS THE CHAOS BREAKER! Slender Man bounces off the mat onto his back as the crowd cheers loudly. Ortiz goes to the apron and quickly accends the top rope...

...

He dives and does a front flip for the Final Countdown...

...

But Slender brings his knees up at the last second! Hernan screams in pain as he stumbles to his feet... Slender gets to his feet as Ortiz turns around in frustration and charges at Slender...

...Who quickly snatches Hernan up and spins for a Black Hole Slam... Meanwhile, during the spin, Hernan manages to lock a headlock on Slender Man...

...AND COUNTER THE BLACK HOLE SLAM WITH A DDT! The San Diego Extremist then does a backflip... TO DESTROY SLENDER MAN WITH A STANDING SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Hernan covers, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Slender Man just barely rolls the shoulder out! Hernan sits up, red in the face with frustration, he couldn't get him!

"For god's sake, what does it take to put Slender Man down for a three count!?" Yells Josh.

"Everything, including the kitchen sink!" Joked Drake who received a slap upside the head from Josh.

Slender Man gets up by Hernan instantly kicks him in the gut to bend him over... Ortiz then runs to the ropes and back to attempt a Scissors Kick...

...Slender Man, however catches Hernan as he's coming back from the ropes and slams him down to the mat with a Oklahoma Stampede! The Faceless Superstar follows up the move by stomping Hernan in the neck, making Hernan cough and wheeze in agony! Ortiz gets up in a daze which prompts Slender Man to lift him up onto his shoulders, Argentine Backbreaker-style...

...Hernan senses the danger and begins to repeatedly elbow his faceless opponent on the side of the skull, making him loosen his grip... Hernan then falls in front of Slender Man and kicks him in the gut, setting him up for the Chaos Breaker...

...But Slender counters, once again by ramming the point of his elbow into the back of Hernan's skull, making him stumble forward! Hernan turns around and is greeted by a Boot to the face from Slender Man! Slender is twitching insanely as he drags Hernan to his feet and follows up by nailing a Free Fall Drop!

Hernan manages to push himself to his knees as Slender Man goes to a corner, seemingly stalking Hernan...

...

Slender Man then runs as Hernan, ready to kick Hernan's head off his shoulders with a Punt Kick but Ortiz manages to grab Slender's foot and trip him, sending him face first into the middle turnbuckle! Slender Man pulls himself from the turnbuckle as Hernan runs to the ropes and springboards off them...

...

FLYING CHUCK RIGHT TO THE FACE! Slender Man stands their in a daze before falling to the mat with a thud... Hernan quickly pins The Faceless Superstar, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2...

Slender Man kicks out at 2.55, this time, Hernan is punching the mat in anger, what did he have to do?!

"Aww, is poor whittle Hernan upset he didn't get the Zebra to count to three...?" Mocked Drake.

"Shut up, Drake, you couldn't do any better!" Scoffed Josh.

"Yes I could, I'm one of TCW's greatest superstars!" Proclaims Drake.

"Get in the ring and prove it, go attack Slender Man." States Josh, Drake remains silent with a scared look on his face. "That's exactly what I thought."

Hernan gets to his feet while also yanking Slender Man to his feet... Slender Man then suddenly pushes Hernan away, sending him into the corner! Hernan stumbles out, holding his back in pain and tries to Clothesline Slender Man, but the Faceless Superstar is on a roll, now... He immediately ducks the Clothesline and bounces off ropes behind him... Slender Man nails a Lariat to the head of Hernan who quickly gets up, albeit holding his head. Slender Man then follows up by nailing another Lariat which is followed up by Irish Whipping Hernan into the corner...

...Slender Man then rushes at Hernan, looking for a Stinger Splash... But Hernan brings a foot into the air to meet Slender's skull, pushing him away and dazing him! Hernan then climbs the top rope and nails a Seated Senton to the head! Ortiz quickly gets up and runs to the ropes and bounces off them... Slender Man gets up and tries to Lariat him, but Hernan ducks under the move and springboards off the ropes behind Slender who turns around just in time to get a...

...SPRINGBOARD BODY SPLASH! Hernan gets up and screams in intensity, The Faceless Superstar makes it to his feet... Ortiz then tries for a Running Forearm but Slender grabs the arm just before he connects...

...AND SLAMS HIM DOWN TO THE MAT WITH A TILT-A-WHIRL SIDE SLAM! Slender Man drapes an arm over Hernan for a cover;

1...

2...

At 2.35, Hernan rolls the shoulder out, Slender Man is gripping his skull in frustration, how could Hernan still have the energy to fight back!?

"...And that dang FWC says Slender is mocking the Galaxy title, he's putting on a five-star match just to keep the gold where it belongs, in the clutches of the Damaged Rejects!" States Drake.

"Drake, we have enough problems with Animated, don't start with FWC!" Scolds Josh.

Slender Man gets to his feet as Hernan rises to his knees in agony... Slender Man looks to Curb-Stomp Hernan in the head but Ortiz rolls Slender up, School Boy-style;

1...

2...

Slender Man kicks out, both wrestlers scramble to their feet!

"HERNAN ORTIZ!" Is chanted by the fans in attendance as they clap as well.

"Listen to the ovation for "The New Enigma"... They want to see him win..." Started Josh.

Hernan Dropkicks Slender into the corner!

"...The Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy championship!" Josh finished his sentence.

Ortiz then runs at Slender Man, who counters in a sick way, by lifting Hernan up by his legs...

...AND DROPPING HIM ONTO THE STEEL POST, FACE FIRST, WITH A DOUBLE LEG FLAPJACK! Hernan stumbles backwards out the corner, his cut has worsened and now has blood streaming down his face. The Faceless Superstar quickly takes advantage after the move by scooping Ortiz up for a Tombstone Piledriver but Hernan falls behind Slender Man in mid-move and drives him to the mat with a Falling Inverted DDT! Ortiz rises to his feet, he was bloody and bruised, his legs felt like jelly, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon!

Hernan climbs the top rope, one last time, looking to seal the deal, Hernan dives with a front flip...

...

...BUT SLENDER MAN BRINGS BOTH KNEES UP! Ortiz gets up, arching his back in pain when The Faceless Superstar wraps a hand around his throat and goes for a Chokeslam... But in mid-lift, Hernan hooks the head and drills Slender Man straight to the cold hard mat with a DDT! Ortiz climbs the top rope, again, he does a rock star motion with his hands before diving...

...Executing a front flip...

...

_**...AND LANDING THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY INSANE AS EVERYBODY IN THE ARENA RISES FROM THEIR SEATS, CHEERING HERNAN ON!**_

"YES! YES! YES! HERNAN LANDS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! WE'RE GONNA CROWN A NEW GALAXY CHAMPION!"

Cheered Josh in joy.

_**"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE... IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** _Protests Drake.

Ortiz is across the mat, panting in exhaustion as the crowd urges for him to pin The Faceless Superstar, after about 3 minutes, Hernan is finally able to move... Ortiz lays himself across Slender Man for a pin attempt, hooking a leg;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**SLENDER MAN JUST BARELY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!** The crowd lets out a collective "Aww!" at this, Hernan sits up in near tears, he yells out... "What do I have to do!?"

"I truly don't know, Hernan! I thought it was all over after the Final Countdown!" States Josh.

"HA! I'll never say "Game, set and match!" if Hernan's the one winning!" Mocked Drake.

Hernan gets back to his feet, face red from frustration and anger... He needed to end this match soon! The Faceless Superstar makes it to his feet as the two get ready to fight again, when Slender Man suddenly twitches insanely... Hernan gives him an odd look...

...Just then...

...The lights go out!

_***GONG! GONG!***_

The eerie green fog appears once again on the ramp as The Damaged Rejects walk through the fog with focused looks on their faces. as the crowd boos them venomously.. Hernan turns to them and brings his fists up, ready for a fight! Slender Man tries to take advantage of the situation with a Lariat to the back of the head, but Hernan ducks the move as Slender Man goes over the top rope, courtesy of his own momentum! The Rejects run down the ring and help Slender Man to their feet as Abel orders Azazel into the ring.

The six hundred pound monster mounts the apron upon Abel's command, ready to destroy Hernan... The referee tries to get order in the match but it's no use, these wrestlers were going to war!

"The Damaged Rejects are closing in on Hernan, they're apparently looking for a so-called, "Sacrifice!" Said Josh in disgust.

"Well, I think their sacrificing him to Azazel!" Notes Drake with a smirk.

However, before Azazel can enter the ring, fire explodes on the ramp and titantron!

_**"I need a hero to save me now**_  
_**I need a hero (save me now)**_  
_**I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**A hero'll save me (just in time)"**_

_**("Hero" By Skillet plays as the lights turn red and orange the crowd cheers loudly!)**_

_**Nick Terakidan** _along with the rest of the Blazing Wolves, appear on the ramp, armed with weapons, chairs, baseball bats, you name it, they have it! They walk down the ramp ready for a fight...

...And that's exactly what they got.

A MASSIVE brawl is formed by the two HUGE stables, On one side of the ring, Ichigo has just lay Iori to rest with a Zangetsu onto a steel chair, which earns him a Big Boot to the jaw from Azazel! Meanwhile, across from the announce table, Big Boss and Nick Terakidan were trading fists, until Big Boss suddenly grabs Nick's legs and nails For The Boss onto the announce table!

"We have war at ringside, ladies and gentlemen! The Damaged Rejects are going to war with the Blazing Wolves! But remember, there's still a Galaxy title match going on!" Exclaims Josh.

Meanwhile outside the ring, Slender Man was just about to re-enter the ring when Hernan intercepts him by kicking him in the gut, Ortiz then pulls Slender through the ropes roughly in a headlock... And plants him with a Hangman's DDT! Hernan follows up by turning Slender over and pinning him;

1...

2...

Big Boss pulls the referee out the ring, Harry glares at him but smiles when Sonic tackles him to the ground, laying into him with punches! Tipper gets back into the ring as both wrestlers get back up and trade fists.

Outside the ring, however, Azazel has Chokeslammed Travis onto the steel steps, a loud crash is heard as Travis' limp body falls to the side... Azazel roars in victory!

"Good god, Azazel's a beast, can anybody stop this monster?!" Says Josh in despair.

"He'll never be_-...HEY! SOMEBODY JUST RAN PAST ME!" _Yells Drake in fright as a hooded figure leaps over the announce table and runs at Azazel to nail a huge Bicycle Kick right to the jaw, making him stumble backwards... The figure removes his hood to reveal...

...

...**TERRY BOGARD!** The crowd rises to their feet cheering as the Hall Of Famer follows up by grabbing Azazel's head and nailing a Burn Knuckle (European Uppercut), it actually broke Azazel's jaw! Azazel stumbles backwards, holding his jaw in pain before snapping it back into place, Terry shrugs when he sees this, he runs at Azazel...

...But is suddenly scooped up for the Evil Star, however, Terry lands behind Azazel and spins him around to face him and then lands a boot to the mid-section of Azazel and using all his power, all his might... Lifts the six hundred pounder up...

...**AND LANDS THE BUSTER WOLF (Gutwrench Powerbomb)!**

"OH MY GOD! BUSTER WOLF! BUSTER WOLF TO AZAZEL! HE MIGHT'VE JUST SHOOK THE WHOLE WORLD OFF THE IMPACT! INJURED ARM AND ALL!" Screams Josh in amazement.

"Wait a minute... THERE'S ABEL!" Notes Drake as Belison runs at Terry and clubs him in the back of the head with a Steel Pipe!

Abel then grabs the Injured arm of and locks on a Cross Armbreaker, making the Hall Of Famer yell in pure agony! The punishment is hard to watch, but is doesn't last long...

...

_***GET OVER HERE!***_

...

_**"So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone  
I can tell by your smile you're coming undone  
I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun  
Walk away from the sun and kill everyone"**_

_**("Walk Away From The Sun" By Seether plays as the lights turn blood-red.)**_

Out runs **Scorpion**! The crowd gives him a thunderous ovation as Cameron Stevens joins him in the war... Scorpion instantly runs at Abel and frees Terry from the hold by Curb-Stomping Abel's face! Scorpion then lifts Abel up and places him between his legs... Scorpion flips through the air with Abel in tow...

...AND LANDS THE FATALITY (Front Flip Piledriver)! Abel's body spasms a bit before falling to the ground in a heap...

"SCORPION PROVING HE HASN'T LOST A STEP!" Exclaims Josh.

Iori sees his master in danger as he throws Ichigo into the barricade and runs to aid his master, but nearly gets his head taken off by a Dark Strike by Cameron who yells "DEATH TO THE REJECTS!"

After ten minutes of brawling between the factions, Security runs down the ramp and separates everybody... While their leaving, nobody noticed the Abel was missing from The Damaged Rejects group.

In the ring, Slender Man has whipped Hernan to the ropes, looking for a Clothesline From Hell which Hernan counters by grabbing the arm of The Faceless Superstar...

...Both wrestlers spin around a bit before Hernan pulls Slender Man into a kick to the midsection! Slender Man is winded as Hernan hooks the head and neck for the Chaos Breaker...

...Slender Man counters at the last second by shoving Hernan to the ropes before falling to his knees, Harry checks on Slender Man... As Hernan bounces off the ropes...

_ABEL WITH A RIGHT HAND TO THE BACK OF HERNAN'S HEAD!_ Abel drops down from the apron and darts under the ring as Ortiz stumbles forward when Slender Man reveals he was playing possum by grabbing the throat of Hernan...

...Lifting him into the air...

**...AND DELIVERING A THUNDEROUS CHOKESLAM!** The crowd is in a near state of riot as Slender Man covers Hernan, hooking a leg, Harry Tipper drops down to count!

"NO! COME ON!" Shouts Josh in despair.

"Mwahahahahaha... Hernan, this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...AND MATCH!"

"REJECTS STOLE IT!" Roared Josh in rage.

_**"You're being followed and your only escape **_  
_**is our most generous assistance but it doesn't come cheap. **_  
_**You gotta pay the price.**_  
_**You won't break out this time. You are our great design."**_

_**("Audit" plays as the bell rings the decisive three times.)**_

The lights in the arena dim as Slender Man rises to one knee, Harry gives him the Galaxy championship... Slender looks at it for what seems like hours before raising it with one arm.

"Here is your winner and STILL Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy champion, SLENDER MAN!" Announces Pacman with a frown on his face.

"I TOLD YOU, JOSH! I TOLD YOU! Slender Man keeps the gold where it belongs, in the clutches of The Damaged Rejects! Keeping it away from the hands of those Rotton Wolves!" Laughed Drake.

"For god's sake!" Yells Josh. "Hernan had this match in the bag but that damn Abel gets involved in the match, giving his dark cohort the chance to plant Hernan to the mat with a second Chokeslam, one that Hernan didn't have the strength to kick out of!"

In the ring, Abel has appeared, Slender Man however barely has any energy left as Abel helps him out the ring, Abel looks at the crowd with evil eyes, Slender Man gives one last glance at the downed Hernan before leaving the ring.

After the Rejects leave, Hernan gets up in the ring, realizing he lost, looking really upset, but that changes when everybody in the crowd gets up and begins to clap, chant his name and whistle for his performance, Ortiz tears up a bit at this before throwing a fist into the air, he slides out the ring as The Blazing Wolves come down and help him backstage.

"Those... Those are the moments we love, the real winner was one of UWE's greatest in-ring competitors, "The New Enigma" Hernan Ortiz..." Said Josh with a smile, Drake only scoffs.

UWE goes to commercials as Hernan gives one last look to the crowd.

* * *

_**PHEW! FINALLY DONE! So Many Delays, BUT! I Eventually Got It Up... Now, You WERE Going To See Asui Give A Promo For Best In The World, Rookie Revolution And Rukia, But I Got Carried Away With This Match, So, It'll Be Next Chapter.**_

_**Read, Review And Relax.**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	36. HIATUS

_**Hey guys and gals, I've got something that needs to be done... NO. UWE is not being abandoned. It's just Real Life problems have come up and I need quite a bit of time to clear my head... What happened...? I'd rather not talk about it, don't mention UWE being put on Hiatus in your company, just pretend it doesn't exist for a while... I'll be back once I clear my head, calm down and get over the problems that have been plaguing me.**_

_**I know this may upset or anger you, but please understand. I can't update the story I love in the condition I'm in and if any assholes out there think I'm lying to get out of writing... Fuck off. This is a personal problem, that has to be solved, otherwise, everything will just fall apart...**_

_**I WILL BE BACK. Just don't expect an update for at least 2 weeks, but, I may overcome this sooner. I may be back tommorow. I'll take down this chapter when that happens and replace it with the next chapter...**_

_**By the way, I'm still free for a chat, but don't go digging into my problems or try to help with UWE. It's on Hiatus, end of story.**_

_**I also won't be participating in ANY Fictional Twitters or anything like that... I'm not a sap for attention, so just get this message in your head and go back to normal, be happy, this is my problem, not any of yours. You may PM me if you like, I may respond, I may not.**_

_**Sincerely, WWE-PG-HATER, Proud Author Of Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment!**_


	37. Make Way Part 5

_**Well, things are heating up in UWE, eh, ladies and gentlemen...? A lot's happening in this episode... I won't tell, why? Because that will spoil everything! Now, please, sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter of... U... W... F'n... E!**_

_**The problem was solved, end of story, no need for questions. I finished it fast for all of you UWE Mutants!**_

_**MUTANTS REJOICE!**_

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Tommy is seen standing beside Sackboy who has a huge smile on his face from his earlier win. "Hello everybody, Tommy Pickles here with everybody's favorite Underdog, SACKBOY! Now, Sackboy, earlier tonight, you defeated both Nathan Drake and Kratos in a Triple Threat match, do you believe this huge win puts you in line for a title shot in the future?" Asks Tommy, handing the mic to Sackboy.

Sackboy only smiles as a voice is heard. "I'm sure Sackboy would be delighted to earn a title in the near future... He'd REALLY love to take down those meanies by spiking them on their cranium with the Pop-It, wouldn't you, Sackboy?"

Sackboy nods as Tommy raises an eyebrow. "Urm... Who's that?"

"Why, my dear boy, I'm Sackboy's narrator, our little friend here cannot speak so I'm acting as his voice." Explains the LBP Narrator.

"Oh, alright, I'll roll with it..." Mutters Tommy. "Sackboy, your opinion on UWE?"

Sackboy instantly makes a rock star motion with his hands as he starts dancing, "I believe Sackboy is saying 'UWE is the best in the world, we've won SIX awards so far at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards, we ain't garbage wrestling, we're the best!'... Is that correct, Sackboy?" Questions the LBP Narrator.

Sackboy nods again. Kratos walks onto the screen as soon as Tommy tries to start speaking again. He glares at the LBP Hero before speaking. "You were extremely fortunate that it was a Triple Threat earlier tonight... If it had been one on one, I would have CRUSHED you, if anybody deserves gold in the future... It's "The Ghost Of Sparta", Kratos... Sooner or later, the Era of Kratos shall resume and if you choose to stand before me, you shall fall before me!" States Kratos as he begins to walk away, Sackboy frowns as he walks away...

_***BAM!***_

Sackboy had used his pop-it to create a Boxing Glove that bashed Kratos in the back of the head... The Spartan roars in rage as he turns around and tackles the Little Big Planet Hero to the floor and began to lay into him with punches! Sackboy however kicks him off and runs at him for a Hurricanrana...

...Kratos however counters the move by keeping his grip on the smaller wrestler and Powerbombing him through a dinner table! Tommy rushes to Sackboy's aid as Kratos walks off, the EMT's arrive as Sackboy looks at The Spartan with a frown, he blows a raspberry as camera goes somewhere else backstage.

* * *

Inside his locker room, PaRappa The Rapper was getting ready for his match, now, in his near 30 years with UWE, he has changed in appearance, drastically. He was now around 5'9 and looked to weigh around 199 pounds. He wasn't a flat paper dog anymore either, he was now a full-grown dog with rather scruffy fur, especially around the ears. He now wore a dark blue hoodie over his vest but that's the only attire change. He gets to his feet as his Boombox plays rap music for him to enjoy...

...When Scorpion walks through the door, he didn't look happy. "PaRappa, how can you be so carefree...? You're opponent is Reptile, the longest reigning X-Treme champion, he held it through out March 2003 to January 2004, beating everyone who stood in his way, plus, he fights in barbaric ways, he will BITE to escape a hold, he will spit acid in your eyes if needed. Reptile is willing to do anything for a win, anything to boost him up in the rankings. You'll have to fight just as barbaric!" States Scorpion.

PaRappa shrugs at this and stands up. "Whatever, Scorps, I'll be just fine, if Reptile wants to fight that way, let him, everyone has their own style, can't force someone to change Scorpion. Anyway, I've wrestled him before, lost on all three occasions but if we put on a great match, it doesn't matter, and isn't just having a great match what counts...?" Questioned the rapping dog.

"Urgh... Get over yourself, PaRappa. You can't just dismiss everybody's bad habits as quirks, you can't just say CCW's Ben ran over Autolycus for a good reason, you can't just shrug off Itachi nearly killing his own brother! They're a people in this world PaRappa who will just want to grab your whole world and tear it down! Look at Hope, he's acting darker because of Colonel Radec! Do you want to end up like that?!" Questioned Scorpion angrily.

"No..." Starts PaRappa. "No I don't, but it won't happen, it never will, if somebody wants to insult me, let them, after all, this is a free country, freedom of speech. Those people are just... Voicing their opinions about me, not everybody likes me."

"GAH! Fine, you wanna get eaten by Reptile...? Be my guest, he's never had an overly nice dog for lunch!" Yells Scorpion as he stomped out the room, slamming the door behind him. PaRappa just shakes his head at this.

"Yeesh... What's wrong with everybody? I'm just being myself." Said PaRappa as the cameras went to the ring.

* * *

As soon as the cameras return to the arena, music starts to play.

_**"Look in my eyes, what do you see?**_  
_**Cult of personality**_  
_**I know your anger, I know your dreams**_  
_**I've been everything you want to be**_  
_**I'm the cult of personality**_  
_**Like Mussolini and Kennedy**_  
_**I'm the cult of personality**_  
_**Cult of personality**_  
_**Cult of personality"**_

_**("Cult Of Personality" By Living Color plays as the crowd starts cheering like crazy, the lights turn ice blue.)**_

_**Asui Hikaru** _steps onto the ramp with a mic, she had a frown on her face as she made her way to the ring... Ignoring the fans with a grimace.

"OH! Looks like Asui's got something to say, knowing "The Ice Queen", she has something to comment on and believe me, folks, she'll speak her mind whether you want to listen or not!" States Josh.

"Gah, do we have to listen to this bitch again...? She sure takes up a lot of air time, fits with the massive amount of hot air she holds. Asui's thinks she's so great, I hope Sailor or Gwen absolutely humiliate her at Best In The World." Sneered Drake.

Asui slides into the ring and brings the mic to her lips, no hesitation. "Well, things sure are picking up for UWE, am I right?" Asks Asui as the young fans cheer at just seeing Asui while the older fans boo, knowing some of the things that have been happening lately.

"First, the most arrogant guy on the planet wins the Omega championship, then lil' Buu wins the Deadly Games to become the #1 contender... A collision course of destruction if you ask me, but they're not important until later tonight, let's put some focus on the women of this company..." Says Asui as she leaned against the ropes and talked some more.

"...In all the time that I've been having surgery, revenge was only thing I ever had in mind... On our so called champion, Rukia Kuchiki... Let me take you back six months ago, not long after she debuted, while I was still Galaxy champion." The crowd cheers at that. "Thank you, it was big for me, anyway, I never had a problem with her, heh, she never gave me a reason too... Until, I earned a Queen title shot, a chance to become the pinnacle of the Women's division once again, history was in my grasp, the chance to hold a male and a female tiel at the same time... But then, it happened... I was backstage, giving Interviewer of the Year, Tommy Pickles the scoop on how I felt about this historic chance, I TRULY felt like I could do it, when Rukia jumps me from behind and attacks me! The little bitch beat me down in a brutal fashion, I DID try to fight back but the damage was too great, giving Rukia the chance to... Break my leg. That's right, she dragged my dazed and confused body to the car park and trapped my leg between a car door..."

"...And slamming it shut, multiple times, over and over again! She would then SHATTER my leg using Ric Flair's famed hold, The Figure-4 Leglock. She kept that hold on for about fifteen minutes before security arrived and dragged her off... I had to then vacate the Galaxy championship and give up my one chance to make history , everything I worked so hard for... Was gone. Just like that, no Blaze of Glory, no final battle... It sucked... Just plain sucked... Rukia then took the title shot by pinning Nariko the next week and she moved onto No Mercy to win the championship... That bitch broke my leg and took EVERYTHING away from me that night..."

"...And come Barely Legal... _I'm taking everything from her..." _Finished Asui as the fans gave a thunderous ovation.

"WOW! Asui laying the law down for her Barely Legal opponent, Rukia deserved every single word that Hikaru just said right there!" Said Josh.

"Tch, Rukia's never lost a match and she's not gonna start with this Silver Tongued bitch..." Says Drake.

"Rukia Kuchiki... GET... OUT... HERE." States Asui with order in her tone.

...

...Nobody comes out, greatly pissing off Asui. "What a surprise, Rukia Kuchiki, the UWE Queen champion doesn't have the guts to come out and face me, I've got lots of things to say to you, Kuchiki and I'm sure you have some things to say to me. So get out here or... I'll FORCE you to come out here!" Proclaims Asui as she leaned against the ropes, with a furious look on her face.

...

Instead of Rukia, thick grey fog appears on the ramp as familiar music plays around the arena.

_**"There's nothing we should have to fear**_  
_**It's alright**_  
_**We've come to life"**_

_**("Come To Life" By Alter Bridge plays as the lights dim, the crowd gives a mixed and confused reaction, mostly boos.)**_

Coming from the fog is _**Noob**** Saibot**_ and **_Smoke_**... Everyone in the arena looks equally confused, especially Asui. Saibot and Smoke look at each other and nod before walking down to the ring, they both slide in as Saibot grabs a mic.

"What the hell...? Noob-Smoke, the team of Noob Saibot and Smoke... What on earth are these two doing here? I know they're scheduled for a match later tonight but why are they here now!? This is supposed to be Hikaru's time, not their's! Sure, I understand that they are Tag Team legends..." Starts Josh.

"...Six times and longest reigning in their third reign to be precise." Interrupts Drake.

"Well, yeah... I know that, but this concerns the Queen championship, not the Duos titles." Wondered Josh. Saibot brings the mic to his mouth and begins to speak.

"Hmm... Asui Hikaru, your holding up UWE Brawl, thus, holding up our non-title match with Team 2D, a match that could propel us to Number 1 contendership...? That's disrespect for our legacy, right Smoke...?" Asks Saibot as his partner nods. "Well, there ya go. Get the fuck out of the ring and let us thrash Team 2D... Nobody wants to listen to you rant on and on about Rukia, Rookie Revolution or anything else, If anything, you should be training for these encounters, not stalling UWE's greatest tag team." States Noob as Asui frowns in disgust.

"Urgh... You two! Get lost, this is between me and that rotten Rukia!" Yells Asui as Noob remains firmly in the ring, glaring at Asui. "WE don't give two shits about your grudge. All we care about is getting our Duos titles back, I'm sure this sold out crowd of UWE, which I may remind everyone is Company of the Year... " Said Noob as the fans cheer at that mention. Noob lets them cheer for a minute before continuing from where he left off.

"Now, people, do you want to see a good, fast paced tag team action or do you want to listen to Asui rant all day?" Questions Saibot, some fans start chanting "ASUI ROCKS!", while almost a quarter cheer for Noob-Smoke's idea.

Asui looks about ready to punch Noob in the face when another guest appears.

_**"'Cause I'm one who will survive**_  
_**The ones you eat alive**_  
_**And nobody puts up a fight**_  
_**They die!**_  
_**They die!**_  
_**Rolling dollar bills**_  
_**And popping all these pills**_  
_**But I'll do what I wanna do**_  
_**'Cause I wasn't built to lose"**_

_**("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays to MASSIVE boos as the lights flicker white and blue.)**_

_**Rukia** _appears on the ramp, title belt over her shoulder with a slight smirk on her face, confusing Asui... Rukia then does a throat slit taunt as she walks down the ramp and climbs the apron. She just stands there as Asui loses it upon seeing her Rival, acting so cocky! She charges at Rukia but "The Shinigami Original" grabs Asui's head and bounces if off the ropes, sending Asui stumbling backwards...

...Where Smoke kicks her in the gut to massive boos, Smoke locks the head and arms, Smoke then lifts her Asui into the air... AND DRIVES HER TO THE MAT WITH A SMOKE ALARM DDT (Double Underhook Impaler DDT)! Asui lies on the mat with an angry expression as she pushes herself to her knees, suprising Rukia who was surprised at Asui's durability. Noob frowns as he grabs Asui by the neck and lifts her to her feet to kick her in the gut and set up the Troll Hammer (Inverted Death Valley Driver) to a massive amount of hatred, Rukia yells "DO IT!" when...

...TEAM 2D RUNS DOWN THE RAMP, TAG TITLES AROUND THEIR WAIST AND WIELDING STEEL CHAIRS! They slide into the ring as Asui gets out of Saibot's grip and pushes him away... Noob-Smoke slides out the ring with Rukia as Team 2D and Asui glare at them.

"Well, well, well... Is this not an interesting situation...?" Rang out the voice of Geese, who has appeared on the ramp with a microphone. "Let's see, Asui apparently wants Rukia now and Team 2D look ready to rumble... Well, Rukia, Smoke, Saibot, you three claim your the best... Why not prove it?"

The crowd cheers at this, knowing what was next! "The next match is now a Six-Person Mixed Tag Team Match, on one side, the UWE Duos champions, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, TEAM 2D AND ASUI HIKARU! On the other side, we have UWE Queen champion, Rukia Kuchiki and Noob-Smoke, the combo of Noob Saibot and Smoke! Let's get a referee down there to cool all that tension." Ordered Geese as Harry Tipper slides into the ring, Noob-Smoke looks ready while Rukia looks a little reluctant.

Harry Tipper checks all six wrestlers, making Team 2D ditch the chairs and give the titles to the time keeper, Tom offers to start out which his teammates agree to, Rukia also gives her belt to the time keeper, Noob on the other side gets into the ring, ready to start out for his team!

_**(The bell rings as Tom and Noob lock-up!)**_

Eventually, after much struggle in the tie-up, Tom pushes Noob into the corner and begins to deliver Shoulder Tackles! Noob coughs at Tom backs up And runs at Noob, however the wraith moves at the last second, causing Tom to charge into the corner Shoulder-first! Noob then pulls Tom out the corner and delivers an Inverted Suplex! Tom holds his shoulder in pain as Noob pins; 1... Tom quickly kicks out! Tom tries to get to his feet but Saibot instantly knees him in the head to keep him down! Noob then mounts Tom and begins to deliver brutal elbows to the head along with a few UFC-style punches to the gut! Harry Tipper eventually pulls him off and scolds him for ignoring the rules of no closed fist punching... Tom gets up and tries to run at Noob, but Smoke suddenly grabs his feet from the outside stopping him in his tracks! Saibot then shoves the referee out the way as Smoke lets go of Tom... Noob then nails a kick to the gut followed by going for the Troll Hammer...

...Tom however drops down behind Noob and pushes him to the ropes and on the bounce back, catches Noob right in the face with a Corkscrew Elbow! Both men are down as Jerry begins to stomp the steel steps in an attempt to get Tom moving and out of the line of fire! Tom eventually begins to crawl towards his corner... He's only inches away from a tag, but Noob has recovered enough to pull Tom back into the center of the ring, to roll him into an Oklahoma Roll; 1... 2... Tom kicks out! Both men scramble to their feet, Tom goes for a Lariat... But Saibot counters by lifting Tom up...

...AND LANDING A STANDING SPINEBUSTER! Tom is laid out, across the mat as Noob goes to his corner and tags in Smoke, who climbs the top rope and nails a Flying Elbow Drop to the heart of Tom, Smoke pins; 1... 2... Tom kicks out again! Smoke gets up to his feet and makes a fire motion with his hands, signalling for the Smoke Alarm DDT... Tom gets up and turns around which prompts Smoke to lock the head and arms... Smoke lifts Tom up for his finisher but Tom stays on his feet and counters with an Irish Whip that sends Smoke crashing into Noob, sending Saibot flying from the apron and smashing skull first off the announce table!

"OH JEEZ! Noob's skull just got cracked off our table, following the collision with Smoke causing by Tom of Team 2D!" Exclaims Josh.

"Ooooh... Noob's gonna be feeling that for a while... Wait, look at Tom!" Yells Drake, pointing at Tom who locks Smoke in a Double Underhook position...

...AND PLANTS HIM DOWN WITH A BUTTERFLY SUPLEX! Tom then kips-up to his feet, making the "V" Sign with his hands, the crowd cheers loudly!

Tom then bounces off the ropes as Smoke makes it to his feet... Tom nails a Running Knee to the side of the head, followed by a Neckbreaker Slam! Smoke holds his head in agony as Rukia yells at him to get it together! Tom pins Smoke, hooking a leg; 1... 2... Smoke gets the shoulder up! Tom gets back to his feet while picking up Smoke. Tom whips Smoke to the ropes and attempts the Back Body Drop... But Smoke suddenly counters with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! The crowd boos as Tom stumbles around in a daze.

"Trademark Smoke there, scouting his opponents out, waiting for them to leave even the slightest opening, then WHAM! Smoke gets back in the match with a huge move!" Cheered Drake.

"Well, he's always been a great in-ring technician..." Admits Josh.

Smoke then follows up by nailing a Discus Punch to the face! Spinning Tom around 360 degrees, Smoke then follows up by nailing a Jumping DDT! Noob gets back on the apron, recovering from his daze as Smoke tags him in... Smoke whips Tom to the ropes and lifts him up by his legs on the bounce back for a Flapjack, sending the cat into the air ...Noob then jumps into the air... AND CATCHES TOM'S HEAD ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A DDT! Smoke then quickly runs at Jerry and Shoulder Tackles him from the apron as Harry counts the pin by Noob;

1...

2...

Hikaru enters the ring and stops the count! Rukia tries to surprise her with a Clothesline, but Asui nails a Back Body Drop, sending Rukia to the outside, crashing to the floor!

"Noob and Smoke just DRILLED Tom there, he NEEDS to tag Jerry, otherwise, he ain't gonna last much longer against the Tag Team mastery of Noob-Smoke!" Said Josh.

"Yeah, if Asui weren't here, this match would have been over and done with!" States Drake.

Saibot then climbs the top rope in the ring and motions for a Diving Leg Drop, he dives... NOBODY HOME! Tom rolled out-of-the-way in the nick of time! Noob, holding his thigh in pain gets up but is greeted by a Dropkick to the face from Tom who instantly follows up with another when Saibot tries to get up! Tom is fired up! Noob gets up and tries a Superkick to the head, but Tom ducks the kick and grabs Noob's neck, performing a twist... SPINNING NECKBREAKER! Noob is down and nearly out as Tom yells for Jerry, who has recovered, to enter the ring... They both make the "V" sign with their hands, Tom grabs Noob and Irish Whips him to the ropes... Jerry gets in position...

...Tom lifts up Noob by both legs, Jerry gets ready for a Cutter to complete Non-Stop Violence... BUT SMOKE SUDDENLY RUSHES IN AND TACKLES JERRY THROUGH THE ROPES! Saibot however in mid-lift counters the Flapjack and rolls Tom onto his shoulders, Crucifix-style;

1...

2...

TOM JUST KICKS OUT! Everyone returns to their corners as Tom and Noob get up and trade fists, Rukia gets back to her corner, albeit holding her back.

"Noob-Smoke have truly scouted out Team 2D, they know how counter perfectly! Could we be looking at them reclaiming the Duos titles...?" Questioned Josh.

"I HOPE SO! Noob-Smoke were the first Duos champions and they're the best, end of story! But I think Ed and Gin may disagree." Notes Drake.

Tom then nails an elbow to the face before he runs to the ropes and back for a Spinning Heel Kick which Noob luckily manages to duck... Tom, turns around due to his momentum... AND RECEIVES A SHOULDER JAWBREAKER! Tom stands up in a delayed fashion before falling to the mat, holding his jaw as Saibot scales the top rope... Noob dives, looking for a Elbow Drop... Tom however leaps to the top rope, just before he dives, grabs him...

...AND NAILS A HUGE BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE! BOTH MEN ARE DOWN AND REACHING FOR A TAG!

"Whoever gets the tag first may just get enough momentum to win this match, rise in ther rankings and maybe attract some hot chicks, just like me in TCW, the ladies always flock to my side..." Said Drake in bliss, until Josh clicked his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Focus, we have a match, ogle the women later, not Hikaru or she'll put you to sleep permanently..." Warned Josh.

...

...Both Tom and Saibot are still down, both begin crawling to their corners, their partners ready for a tag!

...

...After just a little more crawling by both men... THEY TAG THE WOMEN INTO THE MATCH AT THE SAME TIME! Rukia jumps over the top rope and looks to charge at Asui who Springboards from the apron and nails a Springboard Clothesline, sending Rukia to the mat followed by a Dropkick and ending with a sudden Powerslam!

"ASUI IS ON FIRE, FOLKS! ALL THOSE MONTHS OF SURGERY AND EMOTIONS COME TO LIFE IN THIS ENCOUNTER!" Yells Josh in intensity.

"NO! C'mon Rukia, fight back! Asui is equal in looks but not as talented a wrestler!" Cheered Drake, sounding like an idiot, Josh facepalmed.

Hikaru then climbs the top rope and points to the sky... Asui then dives to nail a "Macho" Elbow Drop to the torso of Rukia! Kuchiki gets up, holding her chest in pain as Asui shoves her into the corner and follows up with a High Knee to the chin, Asui then follows up by going for a Running Bulldog out of the corner, she runs forward...

...But Rukia suddenly pushes her into the opposite corner, face first! Kuchiki then follows up by lifting the dazed Asui out of the corner and up into the air to deliver a Knee Breaker! Asui screams in pain as she holds her leg! Rukia smirks sadistically as she drags Asui into the middle of the ring and nails an Elbow to the leg, damaging the leg even more! Rukia gets up and begins yelling to the crowd... "REMEMBER!?" As the boo loudly in response.

"That damn Rukia, she's targeting the recently healed leg of Asui, likely looking to break it in two again!" Says Josh in disgust.

"SMART STRATEGY, GIRL!" Praised Drake.

Rukia then proceeds to lift Asui up and deliver a hard Russian Legsweep to the mat! "The Shinigami Original" then climbs the top rope as Asui pushes herself to her feet, getting a Diving Knee Smash to the face by Rukia! Kuchiki then runs to the ropes and back to deliver a Fist Drop to the face of Asui, followed by putting her foor on Hikaru for a mock pin; 1... 2... Asui kicks out at 2! Rukia tries to pick up her Rival again, but is greeted by a European Uppercut, sending her stumbling backwards! Asui then nails a nasty Clothesline to the head! With Rukia down, Asui ascends the top rope and dives for a 450 Splash...

...BUT RUKIA ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! ASUI LANDS ON HER FEET! However, Asui grasps her leg in pain as Rukia levels her with a Calf Kick, right to the side of the head! Kuchiki smirks as she pins Asui; 1... 2... Kick out! Rukia frowns in disgust as she picks up Asui and slams her back down with a Sit-Out Scoop Slam! Rukia gets up and leans against the ropes as Asui struggles to her feet. Rukia tries for a Big Boot but Asui ducks the move and nails a Sleeper Slam, sending the back of Rukia's head to the cold, hard mat! Asui gets up quickly following the move and follows it up by picking up Asui and going behind her to nail a Hangman's Neckbreaker, Rukia holds her neck in pain. Asui then picks up Rukia by her shihakusho and throws her to the ropes via Irish Whip...

...And catches her in Sidewalk Slam position, only to drop Rukia across her knee with a Backbreaker! Rukia rises to her feet in pain, bending over as Asui ran at her from behind and suddenly took her down with a Throwback! Rukia bounces off the mat onto her back as Asui quickly pins, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Noob drags Asui off Rukia by the leg to stop the count!

"AGH! That damn Saibot, just prevented Rukia from losing her streak and Asui getting a minor bit of revenge!" Frowned Josh.

"Meh, it's called saving the match for your team." Shrugged Drake.

Rukia gets up as Asui goes up to Noob and begins to yell in his face... Noob gives her the middle finger before exiting the ring. Asui turns around to face Rukia...

...Who lifts Asui up by her legs... AND SLAMS HER DOWN WITH THE SOUL DRIVE! Asui screams in pain as Rukia drags her into the center of the ring and transitions the move into a Achilles Tendon hold to the hurt leg, making Asui scream in agony! Rukia smirks as she applys more pressure to the hold as Asui is clawing at the mat in pain! Asui then turns around onto her back and uses her good leg to kick Rukia off!

Both women scramble to their feet as Rukia lifts Asui up for another Soul Drive... Only for Asui to roll through in a School Boy, but instead of keeping the Roll-Up, she lifts up Rukia onto her shoulder and drills her with a One-Shoulder Powerbomb! Rukia arches her spine in agony as Asui grabs her by her collar and lifts her to her feet, yelling in her face... "13 DAYS, BITCH!" But Rukia instead frees herself and nails a Knife Edge Chop to the chest followed by whipping Asui into the corner... Rukia runs at her for a Jumping Corner Clothesline but Asui moves at the last second, sending Rukia crashing into the turnbuckle! Hikaru then props Rukia's feet on the top rope and grabs her neck... TO DRILL HER WITH A ROPE-HUNG NECKBREAKER, SENDING RUKIA'S SKULL, SMASHING INTO THE MAT!

"OWWW! Massive and brutal Neckbreaker by Asui, that may have broken a couple THOUSAND bones in Rukia's neck!" Winced Josh.

"I'm just glad that bitch didn't snap poor Rukia's neck..." Muttered Josh.

"Pretty sure Asui would LIKE to do that!" Joked Josh.

Rukia rises to her feet in the corner as Asui charges at her, looking for her trademark High Knee... WHICH MISSES, BECAUSE RUKIA SUDDENLY DUCKS! Rukia then grabs Asui from behind and throws her overhead with a German Release Suplex! Asui drags herself to her feet only for Rukia to nail a Knee to the mid-section followed by a Gutwrench Suplex! Rukia poses for the fans as Asui uses the ropes to get up. Kuchiki then charges at Asui, who counters by throwing Rukia overhead, sending her over the top rope... Wait, Rukia lands on the apron! Kuchiki then grabs Asui from behind and nails a SICKENING Inverted Hotshot! Asui falls to the mat and rolls over onto her back, clutching her neck in agony! Rukia meanwhile climbs the apron then the top rope...

...And dives for a Diving Headbutt... Asui however brings both knees up, causing Rukia's face to smash into the them! Kuchiki gets up, holding her face in pain as Asui kips-up to her feet! and locks Rukia in a headlock... Asui then lifts Rukia up...

...AND DRIVES HER TO THE MAT WITH THE COLD SHOULDER! But before Asui can pin her, Smoke grabs Rukia by the leg and drags her out of the ring to recover! Asui frowns in anger... Jerry however, doesn't take kindly to this as he enters the ring and runs to the ropes, somersaulting over the top rope... TO NAIL A CORKSCREW PLANCHA, TAKING SMOKE OUT OF THE EQUATION! Saibot sees this and tries to help Smoke but Tom drops down from the apron and takes Noob down with a Bicycle Kick! Team 2D high-five at their work, Asui has rolled Rukia back into the ring at this time...

...Asui then motions it's nap time for Rukia to massive cheers! Rukia gets up and is lifted onto Asui's shoulders. Hikaru then throws her forward for the Go To Sleep...

...

...BUT RUKIA COUNTERS BY BLOCKING THE KNEE! Rukia then does a Double Leg Takedown... AND CATAPULTS ASUI INTO THE CORNER, SMASHING HER FACE OFF THE POST! Asui stumbles backwards which Rukia takes advantage off, using a Crucifix Pin;

1...

...

2...

...

Asui however suddenly rolls through and stands up with Asui on her shoulders!

"OH SHIT! WHAT A COUNTER! IT MAY BE SLEEPY TIME FOR RUKIA!" Screamed Josh in anticipation.

"NNNNNOOOO! Not the face, anything but her face!" Cried Drake in comedic fashion.

But that cry is when Smoke slides into the ring and Chop Blocks Asui's leg! Referee Harry Tipper scolds the interfering Smoke and makes him return to his corner. With Asui bent over, Rukia transitions behind Asui and locks her in an Inverted Facelock, she then twists with Asui in tow...

...AND PLANTS HER TO THE MAT WITH THE SOULTAKER! The crowd is in a near state of riot as Rukia turns Asui over and hooks a leg, the referee turns around and counts;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tom stops the count by grabbing Rukia's leg and dragging her out the ring!

"Tom JUST barely stops the pin by pulling Rukia out of the ring and saving Asui's ass from getting pinned!" Yells Josh as Rukia argues with Tom.

"Wait... Jerry's on the apron, itching for a tag! He's the only FRESH wrestler in the match thus far!" Said Drake as Asui crawled to her corner...

...AND TAGS IN JERRY!

Jerry enters the ring and Rukia is forced to tag out, she chooses Saibot to tag out too. Noob enters the ring and runs at Jerry but the mouse counters with a Dropsault to the face, sending him into the empty corner! Jerry then runs at Saibot and nails a Running Shoulder Tackle followed by back flipping and nailing another Shoulder Tackle, RVD-style! Saibot is groggy in the corner as Jerry kisses his knuckles and begins to hammer his fist into the skull of Saibot!

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!" Counted the crowd along with Jerry's punches, Jerry teases the last punch... BEFORE NAILING A JUMPING TWISTING ENZUIGIRI TO THE SIDE OF THE HEAD! The crowd counts "Ten!" as the final number.

Jerry makes the "V" letter with his hands as he picks up Noob and drives him onto his knee with an STO Backbreaker followed by a Russian Legsweep! Jerry kips-up to his feet as Noob lies on the mat in agony. Jerry then runs at Smoke on the apron and nails a Spinning Dropkick to the jaw, sending him flying, back first into the barricade! Jerry insults Smoke a bit before turning around to face Saibot... AND GETS A SPEAR FROM NOOB! Jerry clutches his gut in pain as Saibot laughs darkly. Noob then whips Jerry to the ropes and catches him on the rebound with a Jumping Knee Strike, à la Triple H!

"Should've pinned Noob, ya dumb animal, let your partners deal with Smoke and Rukia, what a moron Jerry is." Mocked Drake.

"Meh, everyone makes mistakes and it looks like Noob's gonna capitalize on that, following that sick Knee Strike!" States Josh.

Saibot then drags Jerry to his feet and Irish Whips him into the corner with all his force, making him bounce back into his clutches off the impact... Noob then slams Jerry with a Spinning Spinebuster, Noob spits on Jerry's prone form before pinning him, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out, Saibot growls in frustration as Smoke gets back on the apron.

"Oh boy, Noob's getting pissed, TAKE COVER!" Yells Drake, hiding under his desk.

"Man up, he's not that..." Josh interrupted when Noob glares at him with his cold, soulless eyes. "...I'll be good."

Saibot then calls Smoke in as they both grab Jerry by the throat and Double Chokeslam him to the cold, hard mat! Tom tries to save his partner but Noob-Smoke knock him straight over the top rope with a Double Superkick! Smoke then lifts his partner up, Suplex-style and slams him onto Jerry with a Front-Layout Suplex! Smoke exits the ring as Saibot pins Jerry; 1... 2... At 2.35, Jerry somehow gets the shoulder up! Saibot snarls in anger as he picks up Jerry and sets him up for the Troll Hammer...

...

...Noob gets ready to drop him, but Jerry counters with a Headscissors Takedown that sends Saibot into the empty corner! Jerry then runs at Noob and nails a Forearm Smash to the jaw of Saibot! Jerry then tries to whip Noob into the other empty corner but Saibot reverses the whip with one of his own, as Jerry is running at the turnbuckle, he instead runs UP the turnbuckle and back flips off it, landing behind Noob... Jerry then runs to the ropes and bounces off them, Saibot tries to nail a Lariat but Jerry ducks and bounces off the ropes again...

...TO NAIL A MASSIVE BACK ELBOW RIGHT TO THE HEAD! Noob stands up in a daze before falling over like a bag of bricks. Jerry then grabs the right arm of Noob and looks to lock Noob in the Mouse Trap (Scissored Armbar/Crossface Hybrid)... HE LOCKS IT ON TIGHT!

"MOUSE TRAP! HE'S GOT IT ON TIGHT! JERRY MAY JUST FORCE NOOB TO TAP OUT!" Exclaims Josh.

"NO! Don't tap out like a noob, Saibot!" Said Drake, accidentally insulting Saibot.

Noob screams in agony as Jerry pulls back on the head, as if trying to pull Noob's head off his shoulders! Saibot doesn't even motion he wants to tap at the two-minute mark, Tom and Asui are leading the fans in a "Tap, tap, tap!" chant. Smoke is stomping the steel steps, trying to motivate Noob, Rukia is praying he doesn't tap!

...

After around 3 more minutes, Noob FINALLY raises a hand, it's shaking madly, just hovering above the mat. Smoke has seen enough as he climbs the top rope and looks to nail an Elbow Drop to break the hold... However, Tom rushes into the ring just as Smoke dives...

...AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH A MASSIVE SPEAR! NEARLY BREAKING SMOKE IN TWO!

"OH MAN! TOM! WHAT A TACKLE! WHAT A SPEAR! HE MUST'VE SHATTERED EVERY ONE OF SMOKE'S RIBS!" Screams Josh in awe.

"Poor Saibot is still trapped in that submission!" Notes Drake, Tom exits the ring while Smoke rolls out of the ring onto the ring floor, holding his ribs in agony.

Saibot eventually begins to claw his hand into the mat to drag himself to the ropes, he reaches his hand out... And grabs the bottom rope, breaking the hold! Jerry lets go with a frown before calling Tom in, motioning for Non-Stop Violence... As soon as Noob turns around, Jerry lifts him by his legs...

...However, Saibot rakes Tom's eyes on his way back down and lands on his shoulders, using his momentum to nail a Hurricanrana, sending Tom flying through the middle rope, crashing into Asui!

"Oh jeez... Noob just took out both Tom and Asui, they might be injured off the collision..." Worried Drake.

Jerry tries to go and check his partners but Saibot takes advantage of the situation by leaping onto Jerry's back...

...AND DRIVING HIS SKULL TO THE COLD, HARD AT WITH A CRUCIFIX DRIVER! Jerry stands up in a delayed, dazed fashion as Noob follows up by lifting Jerry onto his shoulders, Electric Chair-style which prompts the recovered Smoke to climb the top rope and dive off...

...SMOKE NEARLY DECAPITATES JERRY WITH A LEG LARIAT WHILE NOOB NAILS AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!

"GOOD SWEET MIKE! THEY KILLED HIM! JERRY HAS TO BE KO'D FOLLOWING THAT SICKENING COMBINATION MOVE!" Screams Josh in horror.

"OOOOOHHHHH YYYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Yells Drake, Macho Man-style.

Noob-Smoke raise their fists in victory before Saibot covers Jerry, hooking the leg as tight as possible;

"Jerry, ya stupid mouse... This is..." Starts Drake, his catchpharase coming up.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jerry places a foot on the bottom rope, gaining a "HOLY CRAP!" chant from the crowd, Saibot sits up, holding the sides of his head in frustration, Smoke is arguing with the ref on the count while Rukia is in awe.

"BY GOD! I'm Jerry's head stayed on shoulders, but this takes the cake!" Exclaimed Josh in awe.

"I cannot believe it..." Muttered Drake in disbelief.

Saibot gets to his feet as Jerry is still laid out across the mat... Noob then motions for the Troll Hammer as the fans boo loudly... Jerry eventually pushes himself to his feet, Noob tries to grab him, but Jerry suddenly counters by lifting him up and nailing a DESPERATION Spinebuster! Both men are down, Jerry rolls over onto his stomach in exhaustion as he tries to crawl to his corner, where a still dazed Tom wants a tag. Jerry gets ready to slap Tom's hand but Saibot is on his feet as he Curb-Stomps Jerry to stop him in his tracks! Saibot the picks up Jerry and whips him to the ropes, catching him on the rebound...

...WITH A HUGE KNEE STRIKE! JERRY IS LAID OUT, END OVER END!

"Jerry can't take much more, Noob-Smoke and Rukia may win this match by TKO and if this beating continues, KO!" Worried Josh.

"Just proves how badly Noob and Smoke want the Duos titles and how desperate Rukia is to keep the title around her waist!" Said Drake.

Noob then picks up Jerry, once again... Jerry tries a kick to the gut, but Saibot easily counters with a Dragon Screw! Jerry gets up quickly, standing in the corner... Saibot then runs at Jerry and tries for a Double Knee Strike... BUT JERRY MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Making Noob's knees crash into the turnbuckle! Saibot stumbles backwards in a kneeling position, nursing his knees... That's when Jerry leaps up to Saibot and nails a Leg-Drop Bulldog! The crowd explodes as the bruised mouse makes it to his feet and makes the "V" sign.

"Jerry, battered and bruised, is showing a whole lot of heart here tonight!" Exclaims Josh.

"Tch, he's only getting lucky, Saibot will be back in there!" Sneered Drake.

Saibot gets back to his feet, Jerry instantly kicks him in the thigh and whips him to the ropes, Jerry jumps onto his shoulders, going for a Hurricanrana... AND HE HITS IT! SENDING NOOB ONTO THE MIDDLE ROPE! With Noob draped over the middle rope, Jerry tries to bounce off the adjacent ropes...

...But Rukia suddenly grabs Jerry's foot from the outside while Harry is checking on Saibot! Jerry immediately stomps her hands, telling her to "Fuck off, bitch!"... Jerry tuns around to face Saibot... Who has recovered enough to lift Jerry onto his shoulders and flip him off for the Troll Hammer...

...

...JERRY LANDS ON HIS FEET! Jerry then goes for a Backstabber... BUT SAIBOT HOLDS ONTO THE ROPES! Jerry rolls backwards following the move and charges at Noob, not seeing Smoke, Jerry then nails a Corkscrew Dropkick to the spine of Noob, sending him crashing into Smoke, their heads colliding! Saibot turns around in pain, not realizing that Team 2D is ready to make him kiss the mat...

...Noob turns around and gets lifted into the air by both legs by Tom, as Saibot falls, Jerry catches him with a Cutter...

...COMPLETING NON-STOP VIOLENCE! THE CROWD GOES INSANE!

"THERE YA GO! TEAM 2D'S LEGENDARY MOVE! NON-STOP VIOLENCE MAKES NOOB KISS THE MAT!" Laughed Josh.

"NO! C'MON SAIBOT! RUKIA DO SOMETHING!" Exclaims Drake.

Rukia tries to enter the ring but Asui runs at her and Lariats her over the ropes, the momentum taking both women over! Meanwhile, in the ring, Jerry turns Noob over for a cover, hooking the leg... But Harry immediately shakes his head, saying Noob isn't legal. Team 2D look at him in confusion until Smoke climbs the top rope and nails a Missile Dropkick to Jerry's back, making him crash into Tom, who is sent over the top rope to the outside off the impact!

"WHOA! WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON...?!" Asked Josh.

"When Noob and Smoke collided heads, it counted as a tag! Smoke is legal, Noob isn't!" Explains Drake.

Noob-Smoke eye Jerry evilly before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air... DOUBLE CHOKESLAM! Jerry is laid out across the mat like a wet rag, but Noob-Smoke isn't finished. Smoke drags Jerry to his feet and hooks the arms and head in a Double Underhook...

...Smoke lifts him into the air...

...AND SPIKES HIM DOWN WITH THE SMOKE ALARM DDT! As a safety precaution, Noob exits the ring and lifts Tom up... Delivering a Troll Hammer on the outside! Inside the ring, Smoke pins Jerry, hooking both legs!

"Jerry... THIS TIME... It's..." Starts Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"AND MATCH!"

_**"We'll never shed another tear**_  
_**It's alright**_  
_**We've come to life"**_

_**("Come To Life" plays as the crowd gives a mixed reaction, mainly boos as the bell rings.)**_

Smoke gets off Jerry while Noob enters the ring, they both raise each other's hands into the air, Asui on the outside has just realized what happened... She did not look pleased at this outcome!

"You're winners of the match, Noob-Smoke and the UWE Queen champion, "The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki!" Announced Pacman as Asui enters the ring.

Hikaru is mad about the ending of the match, she looks just about ready to slaughter Noob and Smoke... They both see her and shrug, they exit the ring and begin to walk up the ramp, celebrating their win. Asui sighed before turning back to Rukia...

...AND IS GREETED BY A BELT SHOT TO THE FACE! Rukia has a smug expression on her face, happy she got the chance to lay out Asui. Rukia slides out of the ring and raises her Queen championship, taunting Asui who has risen to her knees surprisingly fast.

"That's about as close as you'll get to this, "Ice Queen!" Taunted Rukia before leaving, Asui runs after her, ready to fucking kill her. In the ring, Team 2D is back up, Tom and Jerry look furious, the cat has a mic and begins to speak just as Noob-Smoke are about to leave.

"HOLD ON ONE FUCKING MINUTE!" Yells out Tom in rage. "THAT WAS LUCK! A FLUKE! YOU TWO THINK YOUR SUCH HOT STUFF!?"

Noob-Smoke glare at him from the ramp as Tom continues speaking.

"That was six man tag! There's no chance in hell you could beat us in the classic Tag Team! WE ARE UWE'S GREATEST TAG TEAM! WE... ARE... FICTIONAL WRESTLING'S BEST TAG TEAM! You two have said something about igniting your legacies, huh...?! How about, at Barely Legal, me and Jerry, IGNITE YOU! That's right, a rematch is in order! We'll be happy to defend against you punks..." Says Tom.

Noob-Smoke are about to agree when Jerry suddenly takes the mic with a blood thirsty grin.

"On one condition... You two wanna fight us for our titles...? You gotta prove yourself as UWE Superstar and what better way to win a title and prove yourself a UWE Superstar... Than a Two on Two Flaming Tables match!" Said Jerry, giving Tom the mic again.

"...So what'll it be...? You gonna fight us like men, risk getting set on fire, getting splinters...? Are you two gonna risk it all for the Duos championships?!" Questions Tom.

Smoke has retrieved a mic from a Technician at the ramp, he brings it to his mouth. "Team 2D... We've been in the UWE, a LOT longer than you two, we know how to wage war, we know how put someone through tables... Besides, where there is smoke... There is fire..." Said Smoke ominously, giving the mic to his partner.

"My friend here means... Yes, we'll risk it all for those titles... Fire, wood and gold are what you two thrive in... But, come Barely Legal... Me and Smoke will give you two a beating so bad... The match will fit the PPV name... Barely Legal." Finished Noob as he and Smoke left.

Team 2D grin in the ring before also leaving.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!? At Barely Legal, Team 2D has their first title defense against Noob-Smoke and to make things even better, the match will be contested under FLAMING Table match rules..." Said Josh.

"Yeah... The only way to win is to smash one of your opponents, through a flaming table." Finished Drake.

UWE goes to commercials, the last thing we see is Team 2D, making the "V" sign while walking up the ramp.

* * *

_**Well... I... Have... FINISHED! READ AND REVIEW! PPPPLLLLLEEEEAASSSSEEEEE!?**_

_**Hahaha, joking, but it would be nice! The Tag Team title match at Barely Legal was originally gonna be a Cage Of Death, but this fits better.**_

_**Anyway, next chapter, all you people FINALLY see NightmareSLUMBER in person and we find out what Rukia and Asui are getting into, following the match... All that and more, next chapter.**_


	38. Make Way Part 6

_**Hey everybody, UWE is back with another chapter! Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment has been on a roll lately so lets keep the ball rolling with this chapter, straight from yours truly!**_

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Asui Hikaru is seen hunting for the woman who she shall face at Barely Legal, Rukia Kuchiki, earlier tonight, Asui and Team 2D were defeated by Rukia and her partners, Noob-Smoke and was then layed out by Rukia when she nailed Asui with the Queen Championship to the skull and boy was she pissed beyond belief. "RUKIA! SHOW YOURSELF!" Roared Asui angrily, she flips over some boxes in anger and begins to kick doors open, trying to find Kuchiki.

A few minutes of searching later, Hikaru has found nothing, no trace of "The Shinigami Original"... Asui was beginning to pant in anger but that is when Tammy Blake walks up to her with a big ol' smile on her face.

"Aww, Asui, don't get mad, I'm sure she ran out of the arena because she couldn't face you, Woman to Woman. Everything will be fine because come Barely Legal, we'll have a NEW Queen Champion, somebody who will bring respect and dignity to the belt that has been held by legends like Nariko, Roxanne Stone, Nina Williams... So, please calm down, save you're energy for Barely Legal." Said Tammy with a soothing tone in her voice.

Hikaru sighed in frustration before taking a deep breath, calming herself down. "Your right, Tammy... Everything will be just fine... When... _I put that bitch to sleep..._" Said Asui before leaving, Tammy keeps her smile on, happy to have helped. When Asui leaves... Tammy begins to walk away, likely to find her brother and cheer him up...

...When Rukia suddenly comes from out of nowhere and hits Tammy in the back of the head with a Sledgehammer! Like a ton of bricks, Tammy falls to the floor, likely unconscious from that BRUTAL shot to the back of her head. With a smirk, Rukia grabs Tammy by the collar and drags her to the storage area...

Where she lifts the Young Blake up and nails a Fireman's Carry Slam that drives Tammy through a wooden box! The booing can be heard from the crowd in the arena, the audience was livid at this assault! Rukia laughs it off before picking up Tammy again and locking her in an Inverted Facelock, going for the Soultaker... SHE LANDS IT! PLANTING TAMMY ONTO THE WOOD!

Kuchiki gets up and grabs Tammy's face, rubbing the belt into her face. "YOU SEE THIS TAMMY!? THIS IS AS CLOSE AS YOU OR ANY OTHER WOMAN WILL GET TO THIS BELT!" Yells Rukia as Asui runs into the room, carrying a Steel Chair, scaring Rukia off. Asui checks on Tammy...

...Yelling to Rukia "Don't think you'll get away with this! It's over at Barely Legal!" as Rukia smirks and the Camera goes back to Ringside.

* * *

The crowd is still booing Rukia venomously as the camera goes to Drake and Josh's announce table. "Well folks, that was a pure, flat-out, unnecessary assault by our Queen Champion, absolutely destroying an innocent soul like Tammy, just to get inside Asui's head, two weeks before they square off at Barely Legal..." States Josh.

"Just goes to show, this rivalry is just getting started and in those two weeks... Hell shall be raised in the Queen division, two cold-hearted women shall leave it all in the ring for one of UWE's greatest prizes! Anyway, on a side note, there's still a lot of Brawl left, still to come is Colonel Mael Radec vs Hope The Hedgehog in a Career Threatening match and the newly made Hardcore match between the debuting, mysterious Ermac and the UWE Omega Champion, "The God Of Destruction" Chaos The Hedgehog." Said Drake.

_**"The whole world is my enemy - and I'm a walking target **_  
_**Two times the devil with all the significance**_  
_**Dragged and raped for the love of a mob **_  
_**I can't stay - because I can't be stopped**_  
_**Eat motherfuckers alive who cross us **_  
_**I know you're all tired of the same ol' bosses **_  
_**Let me tell you how it's gonna be **_  
_**I'm gonna kill anyone who steps up in front of me"**_

_**("I Am Hated" By Slipknot plays to a massive amount of hatred, the lights turn acid green.)**_

_**Reptile** _appears on the ramp, riding on the head of a GIANT Cobra, à la Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks... Reptile throws his fists into the air, causing green pyro to rain behind him and the Giant Cobra, Reptile then jumps down from the Cobra and begins to walk down to the ring, hissing at fans and snapping his jaws at anybody who tries to touch him. Reptile then slides into the ring and climbs the top rope, pumping his fist into the air before climbing down and waiting for his victim... Urm... Opponent.

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first, from Zarterra, weighing 231 pounds and standing at 6'2... REPTILE!" Announces Pacman.

"There he is, one of UWE's most vicious wrestlers, the man who held the X-Treme title the longest! Reptile will do ANYTHING for a win, spit Acid in his opponents eyes, low blows, eye pokes... Anything... And as his theme suggests, he is hated, nobody likes Reptile one bit, he's done pure evil things to win matches in the past! Hell, he only won the 2006 Silver Lining Ladder Match because he threatened Chris Redfield into not grabbing the Briefcase by holding Jill at Acid Spit point, this would lead to Reptile winning the match... And you know what...? HE SPAT IN JILL'S EYES ANYWAY! THIS MAN IS ONE OF THE MOST BLACK HEARTED BEINGS I'VE EVER SEEN!" Rants Josh, not taking a single breath. Panting in anger.

"Holy shit... You really don't like Reptile, do you? Anyway, Reptile's definitely hated, but nobody can question his In-Ring ability and raw talent!" States Drake.

_**"Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity**_  
_**To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment**_  
_**Would you capture it or just let it slip?**_  
_**Yo"**_

_**("Lose Yourself" By Eminem plays to a thunderous ovation! The lights turn a vibrant orange.)**_

**_PaRappa _**comes out onto the ramp with his hood up and his head held low... The music hits the chorus as PaRappa flicks his hood off and begins to dance down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans, hugging the younger ones and soaking in the love of the crowd. PaRappa then steps onto the ramp and jumps over the top rope, PaRappa then climbs the top rope and begins to get the crowd to rap along with his theme song! PaRappa then climbs down the turnbuckle and motions for a handshake to Reptile, the Saurian however turns him down with a growl, PaRappa shrugs.

"...And his opponent, from Parappa Town, weighing 199 pounds and standing at 5'9... PARAPPA THE RAPPER!" Announces Pacman as the crowd responds with deafening cheers.

"THERE HE IS! The nicest guy in the Universe, Icon to the children, UWE Original, Expert Skateboarder, a practitioner of Karate and a MASTER on the mic to Rap or Talk!" Said Josh in excitement.

"Tch, also the biggest pushover on the planet, he'll downgrade himself just to please the person he's speaking to! He's gotta have that killer instinct! Show off a bit more, with the kind of accomplishments this guy has, he should be flaunting not letting himself get taunted by douches like Vegeta!" Complains Drake.

"Oh, so he should be an arrogant ass...?" Questioned Josh, Drake instantly shut up. "I think so too. PaRappa is fine the way he is."

Harry Tipper checks both men, well, Reptile more than PaRappa.

_**(The bell rings as both wrestlers lock-up.)**_

PaRappa slaps on a Wrist Lock, but Reptile quickly counters with a Waist Lock Takedown, followed by smacking the back of PaRappa's head, gaining boos from the fans. PaRappa gets up as they lock up again, this time, however, PaRappa does a Side Headlock Takedown followed by a Spin-A-Roonie, getting cheers from his loving fans. Reptile looks pissed as they lock up, one last time... Reptile pushes PaRappa into the corner and begins to nail Shoulder Tackles, jacking up PaRappa's rib cage! Reptile backs up as the Rapping Dog stumbles out of the corner...

...Into an Arm Drag which Reptile parlays into an Armbar! PaRappa groans in pain before doing a Kip-Up! The fans cheer for this show of wrestling, PaRappa smiles and tries for a Handshake again, only for Reptile to stomp his foot and whip him to the ropes, catching him with a Calf Kick on the bounce back! Reptile then hits the ropes and nails a Springboard Back Elbow! Reptile pins, hooks a leg; 1... PaRappa kicks out quickly! Both men scramble to their feet, PaRappa then nails a Dropkick that sends the Saurian into the corner! PaRappa then follows up by running at Reptile and following up with a Monkey Flip that sends Reptile halfway across the ring!

"PaRappa and Reptile started out on an even playing field! But that Monkey Flip may have FLIPPED the momentum in PaRappa's favor!" Laughed Drake.

"GO PARAPPA! Embarrass that damn Saurian!" Cheered Josh, Drake shook his head with a sigh.

Reptile groggily reaches his feet as the Rapping Dog charges at Reptile... Only to receive a Big Boot to the face! Turning PaRappa inside out! Reptile then picks up PaRappa and slams him back down with a Scoop Slam, PaRappa arches his back in pain as Reptile climbs the top rope, stalking his prey... PaRappa gets to his feet, holding his back in pain... Reptile then channels his inner Dragon and dives...

...TO NAIL A DIVING EUROPEAN UPPERCUT TO THE FACE OF PARAPPA!

PaRappa falls to the mat, clenching his jaw in pain as Reptile then hits the ropes and nails an Elbow Drop to the stomach, making PaRappa sit up in pain. Reptile then hits the ropes, once again to try and boot PaRappa in the face... PaRappa however suprises Reptile with a School Boy; 1... 2... Reptile kicks out! Both men get to their feet which prompts PaRappa to nail an Enzuigiri to the neck of Reptile, making the Saurian fall to his knees in pain. PaRappa then quickly follows up with a Snap DDT! Reptile then finds himself being pinned to the mat;

1...

2...

Reptile gets the shoulder up at 2.23!

"PaRappa is on fire in the early goings, the crowd is on their feet! People can dislike PaRappa but he'll never dislike them!" Said Josh.

"Meh, he needs a brutal, more savage style, right now, someone breathing could push him over." Sighed Drake.

PaRappa then gets up and begins to dance for the crowd before nailing a Standing Moonsault onto the Saurian! Reptile gets up in pain following the move, PaRappa then tries to go for a Hurricanrana but Reptile pushes him off mid-move, however, PaRappa lands on his feet and nails a Pele' Kick to the side of the head! With Reptile dazed, PaRappa then follows up with a Running Neckbreaker! The fans cheer some more as PaRappa builds momentum. Reptile then gets to his feet as PaRappa stomps his foot in Rhythm...

...REPTILE DUCKS ROMANTIC KARATE (Superkick)!

PaRappa spins at a 360 degree from his momentum which gives Reptile the chance to scoop the smaller man up and slam him to the mat with a Exploder Suplex! PaRappa is down as Reptile climbs the top rope. PaRappa then gets to his feet in a dazed confusion, only to get sent back down to the mat by a Missile Dropkick from Reptile! PaRappa stumbles to his feet once again as Reptile boots him in the gut and tries to go for the Acid Raid (99 Crusher)...

...BUT PARAPPA ESCAPES REPTILE'S CLUTCH AND LANDS BEHIND HIM! Reptile turns around in anger and receives a Complete Shot, driving his face to the mat! PaRappa then hits the ropes as Reptile makes it to his knees.

PaRappa tries a Leg-Drop Bulldog... But Reptile suddenly sends him into the air, Free Fall-style... AND CATCHES HIM WITH A SIT-OUT SPINEBUSTER! Reptile hooks a leg as Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin attempt;

1...

2...

PaRappa gets the shoulder up at 2.35!

"Man, the effective, no nonsense, barbaric style of Reptile just came into play and believe me, ladies and gentleman, Reptile isn't here to play, he's here to mangle his opponents and reach for glory!" Said Drake.

"Well, he doesn't deserve glory! He'll NEVER deserve it, I hope UWE deletes his championship reigns from history!" Sneered Josh.

PaRappa is still down on the mat, grimacing in pain as Reptile looks down on him... The Saurian then begins to circle his fallen prey, stomping on any body parts he sees before ending with a Knee Drop to the head! PaRappa gets up, holding his face in pain... The Rapping Dog then rushes at Reptile but gets a Clothesline that sends him back down to the mat! Reptile then hisses at the crowd as he hits the ropes and springboards off them to nail a Lionsault! PaRappa is layed out across the mat as Reptile chuckles.

After two minutes of selling, PaRappa gets back to his feet, which prompts Reptile to go for another Clothesline, but PaRappa ducks this one and grabs him from behind, nailing a Double Knee Backbreaker! Reptile yells out in agony at the sudden move and stumbles forward, leaning against the ropes... PaRappa then follows up the move with a Spinning Dropkick that sends Reptile over the top rope and outside of the ring. Inside the ring, the Rapping Dog pumps his fist three times, saying "Par-Ra-Pa!" before running to the ropes and diving over them for a Slingshot Plancha...

...Only for Reptile to suddenly pop to his feet and catch PaRappa in mid-flight! The crowd gasps in astonishment before booing loudly. Reptile lets out a mighty roar before smashing PaRappa's spine against the steel ring post and following up with a Fallaway Slam that sends PaRappa onto the table! The crowd starts chanting "HOLY CRAP!" in response to Reptile's strength. Reptile then climbs onto the announce table, growling... Reptile then lifts PaRappa into the air, Fisherman-style for the Acid Raid...

"OH GOD! NO! NO! NO! NO! Not through our table! You'll kill the man!" Yells Josh in fright.

"C'mon, move!" Shouts Drake, dragging Josh from the table.

However, PaRappa manages to escape the clutch of Reptile and land in front of him... PaRappa then quickly runs at Reptile and Spears him off the table, both bodies spasm upon hitting the floor!

"MY LORD! PaRappa is sacrificing body and soul, just to put away Reptile!" Said Josh in awe.

"Really? I'm pretty sure they've both been knocked for a loop." States Drake as the boys return to the announce table.

Both wrestlers get up, grimacing in pain, Reptile more than PaRappa... PaRappa then slides his opponent into the ring and climbs the top rope, signalling for a Pheonix Splash... PaRappa dives as the crowd cheers... Reptile rolls out-of-the-way but PaRappa lands on his feet! Reptile then gets up as PaRappa charges at him...

...The Saurian catches him and spins, leveling him with a Double A Spinebuster! PaRappa is down, Reptile pins, hooking the leg;

1...

2...

PaRappa just gets the shoulder up!

"PaRappa sure has a lot of fight left in him!" Chuckled Drake.

"Of course, this is UWE..." Said Josh with a grin. "What did you expect?"

Reptile growls in anger as he picks up PaRappa and nails an STO Backbreaker followed by a sudden Reverse STO! Reptile then floats over into a Koji Clutch! PaRappa screams in pain as Reptile pulls at the neck, trying to either force PaRappa to tap out or just plain choke him out! After around 3 minutes in the hold, PaRappa begins to fade, this only makes Reptile intensify the hold... Harry eventually tests to see if PaRappa was conscious. The arm drops once... It drops twice... PARAPPA KEEPS THE ARM UP THE THIRD TIME!

The crowd begins to chant PaRappa's name as he begins to stand up, Reptile was losing his grip! PaRappa then frees his arms and grabs Reptile's legs... Turning him over and locking on a Cloverleaf with an Armlock! Reptile screams bloody murder as PaRappa has him locked, dead in the center of the ring!

"Reptile thought he had it off the Koji Clutch, but the heart and spirit of PaRappa allows him to trap his lizard-like foe in that Cloverleaf with an Armlock! Can he force the Saurian to submit!?" Said Drake as the crowd started to chant "TAP!" to Reptile.

"YES! FORCE THE BITCH WITH SCALES TO QUIT!" Cheered Josh.

However, Reptile has other ideas as he swings his legs in the opposite direction, sending PaRappa into the corner! The crowd boos as Reptile runs at the cornered PaRappa and nails an Stinger Splash! Reptile then follows up by lifting PaRappa up and dropping him, face first onto the turnbuckle with a Snake Eyes! As PaRappa stumbles out of the corner in a daze, Reptile hits the ropes and nails a Big Boot to the skull of PaRappa! The Saurian then hits the ropes, once again...

...And lands a Leg Drop across the throat! Reptile pins; 1... 2... PaRappa kicks out at 2.35! With a sneer, Reptile gets to his feet, demanding PaRappa to stand up... As soon as the Rapping Dog gets up, Reptile scoops him up for the Acid Raid... But PaRappa suddenly rolls up Reptile with a Victory Roll;

1...

2...

Reptile just barely kicks out!

Both wrestlers scramble to their feet, Reptile ducks a PaRappa clothesline and nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! With PaRappa down and out on the mat, Reptile scales the top rope, RVD-style, measuring PaRappa for a Five Star Frog Splash... Reptile then dives for the move...

...But PaRappa suddenly jumps to his feet and slams Reptile to the mat with a desperation Spinebuster! Reptile arches his back in pure agony while PaRappa is trying to regain his bearings... As soon as he can see straight, PaRappa grabs Reptile's legs and twists to lock on a Figure-4 Leglock... But before he can complete the twist, Reptile kicks him off, nearly sending him into the referee!

"HEY! Watch it, Reptile! Yells Josh.

PaRappa tries to apologize to the referee but Reptile gets up and silences him with a Lariat to the back of the neck! PaRappa falls to his knees which prompts Reptile to set him up and lift him into the air...

...TO DELIVER A FALLING POWERBOMB! PaRappa is laid out across the mat, Reptile inches over to PaRappa and pins him, hooking a leg;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

PARAPPA JUST SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP! Reptile sits up in anger, gripping the sides of his head in frustration.

"PaRappa is still alive in this match, albeit, his spine MUST be jacked up following that Falling Powerbomb!" Notes Josh.

"Well, either way, seems like Reptile is focusing his attack on the back of PaRappa, trying to take the High Flying moves away from him." Said Drake.

Reptile then gets up and waits in a corner for PaRappa to stand, likely waiting for a Spear... PaRappa then gets to his feet in a daze, prompting Reptile to charge... BUT PARAPPA LEAP-FROGS OVER HIM! Reptile stops himself from going into the corner but PaRappa instantly follows up by jumping onto the Saurian's back and drilling him with an Inverted Frankensteiner! The Saurian is barely moving as PaRappa climbs onto the apron...

...And springboards...

...

...Spinning 450 Degrees...

...AND LANDING A SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH! PaRappa keeps the lateral press on with a hook to the leg;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

REPTILE SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Goddamn lizard, stay down before I make lizard skin boots out of you!" Cursed Josh.

"Reptile refuses to lose! He wants the momentum for Rumble Royal, he NEEDS the momentum!" Says Drake.

PaRappa then gets off Reptile, shaking his head. Saying "What do I have to do...?" PaRappa then tries to pick Reptile up, but as he is, Reptile suddenly pokes PaRappa in the eye, blinding him for a brief moment!

"HEY! That's illegal! DQ Reptile, that's an illegal move!" Shouted Josh.

"Yes it is, but the referee never saw it and Reptile is looking to take advantage!" Said Drake.

Reptile then runs at PaRappa with a growl and takes him down with a HUGE Spear! PaRappa gets up, coughing and wheezing off the move which lets Reptile lift him into the air... AND SLAM HIM WITH A FIREMAN'S CARRY SLAM! Reptile then crawls towards PaRappa and turns him over, grabbing the neck and leg to lock on...

...AN STF! STF IN THE CENTER OF THE RING! PaRappa screams in pain as Reptile pulls away at the neck, either trying to snap it to force the tap out! After a few minutes of struggling, PaRappa begins to crawl towards the ropes...

...

...

...

...PaRappa reaches his hand out...

...

...

AND GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE! FORCING A BREAK! Harry then pulls Reptile off PaRappa as the Rapping Dog slides out of the ring, trying to escape the Saurian for a breather. However, Reptile has other ideas as he grips the ropes and launches himself over with a Plancha... But PaRappa moves out-of-the-way, Reptile lands on his feet! PaRappa smiles as he grabs Reptile's waist and runs forward, ramming him into the barricade...

"What's PaRappa got planned here!?" Yells Josh in confusion.

...PaRappa then rolls backward and delivers a Chaos Theory Suplex on the outside! Making the crowd chant "THIS MATCH RULES!", showing their appreciation of Reptile and PaRappa's hard work.

"Reptile just got folded up, end over end! He may need a doctor! But then again, PaRappa ain't exactly rainbows and flowers right now either!" Said Drake in concern.

"Tch, Reptile doesn't deserve the docter, leave him there to rot." Sneered Josh.

Both men slowly get back to their feet on the outside... Both looking worse for wear... PaRappa then tries to get an out of nowhere Romantic Karate but Reptile ducks the kick and lifts PaRappa up, Crucifix-style... The crowd boos as Reptile snarls... Before slamming PaRappa onto the padded concrete floor with a Crucifix Powerbomb! The crowd boos Reptile venomously as he picks up Reptile once again, this time in Fireman's Carry... Reptile then throws him off... AND SLAMS PARAPPA ONTO THE STEEL STEPS WITH A SAMOAN DROP! Reptile gets up once again, panting in exhaustion before grabbing 199 pounds of dead weight and rolling it back into the ring...

...Reptile then ascends the top rope and channels his inner eagle... TO LAND A DIVING LEG DROP TO THE THROAT! With momentum on his side, Reptile does a cut throat motion with his hands, signalling the end is near... PaRappa gets to his feet which prompts Reptile to lift him up for the Acid Raid...

...

...But PaRappa suddenly uses his weight to stay on the ground and roll up Reptile, Small Package-style;

1...

2...

REPTILE KICKS OUT AT 2.99! Both men get up with shocked expressions, PaRappa shocked that Reptile kicked out and Reptile shocked at being nearly pinned in that one moment.

"PaRappa almost stole the win and look at Reptile's face, he can't believe it!" Laughed Josh.

"Yup, these two are pulling out all the stops." Said Drake.

Both men then charge at each other, PaRappa scoring a Calf Kick that sends Reptile straight to the mat! The Saurian is down as the Rapping Dog ascends the top rope and looks down on his reptilian foe before diving... AND LANDING A SHOOTING STAR PRESS!

"OH MAN! THAT WAS A BEAUTY! GOOD NIGHT, REPTILE!" Cheers Josh.

"Pin him now, you idiot!" Yells Drake to PaRappa.

PaRappa however can't pin him, he was clutching his ribs in agony following the high risk maneuver. The crowd begins to chant "PARAPPA!", trying to will him to pin Reptile. After around 3 minutes of agony, PaRappa crawls over to Reptile and pins him, hooking a leg;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Reptile grabs the bottom rope! The crowd groans in disappointment along with PaRappa.

"Well, those ribs just COST PaRappa the fucking win, Reptile's plan may just come to fruition." Said Drake.

"DAMN IT! C'mon PaRappa, that lizard ain't got nothing on you!" Said Josh, trying to coach a likely not listening PaRappa.

PaRappa then gets up while picking up the Saurian... But Reptile counters by nailing an elbow to the stomach! PaRappa is winded as Reptile then follows up with a sudden Russian Legsweep! Reptile however hangs onto PaRappa and transitions the move into an Inverted Suplex! PaRappa looks to be knocked out on the mat as Reptile then picks up his victim and lifts him up by his legs... TO NAIL A DOUBLE LEG SLAM! PaRappa's head gruesomely bounces off the mat as Reptile looks to be grinning now. Reptile then picks up PaRappa and whips him to the ropes and tries a Back Body Drop on the bounce back...

...But PaRappa suddenly counters with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Reptile stumbles backwards in a daze and leans against the ropes... PaRappa then runs at his reptilian foe and nails a Headscissors Takedown! PaRappa gets up with a huge smile on his face and points to the turnbuckle... PaRappa then waits in the corner for Reptile to get to his feet...

...

...Stomping his foot in rhythm... The crowd begins to clap along with the stomping, the stomping and clapping got louder and faster as Reptile pushed himself to his feet... PaRappa then charges, ready to kick Reptile's head off his shoulders with Romantic Karate...

...

"PaRappa about to quench Reptile's hunger with a mouth full of foot..." Said Josh in anticipation.

...

...BUT REPTILE SUDDENLY DUCKS THE KICK! PaRappa spins around due to his momentum and gets a kick to the mid-section from the Saurian... Reptile then lifts PaRappa into the air, Fisherman Buster-style. Reptile lets out a mighty roar...

...

**...BEFORE DROPPING PARAPPA WITH THE ACID RAID!**

_"OH MY LORD! REPTILE WITH THE ACID RAID! DROPPING PARAPPA ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD! THAT'S IT! IT'S AAAAALLLLL OVER LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"_ Yells Drake in awe.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO! C'mon PaRappa, don't let this STUPID Saurian beat you!" Screams Josh.

"PaRappa... This is..." Started Drake.

Reptile keeps the legs of PaRappa hooked as Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**PARAPPA SUDDENLY KICKS OUT! THE CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!**

"Matc-**WHAT THE FUCK!? HE KICKED OUT!?"** Screams Drake in shock.

"The heart, the soul, the passion of PaRappa will not allow him to lose!" Cheered Josh.

Reptile rises to his feet, pure shock itched on his face, how on earth did PaRappa kick out of his best move?! Reptile then drags himself to his feet, using the ropes, this match had taken a lot out of him. He had to end it soon. PaRappa is barely moving as he tries to push his body to a vertical base. But Reptile hits the ropes and tries a Scissors Kick... Which misses, when PaRappa suddenly rolls up Reptile, School Boy-style before transitioning it into a Boston Crab!

"PaRappa's got Reptile in a Boston Crab, great In-Ring skill by PaRappa!" Praised Drake.

"BREAK HIS DAMN LEGS!" Yells Josh, Drake decides to slap HIM upside the head this time.

Reptile doesn't stay in the hold long however, he quickly swings his legs to throw PaRappa into the corner! Reptile gets back to his feet quickly and rushes at PaRappa, going for a Stinger Splash...

...PaRappa however moves at the last second, causing Reptile to smash his face off the turnbuckle, dazing him! The crowd cheers as PaRappa readies his foot, waiting for Reptile to turn around...

...

...**ROMANTIC KARATE CONNECTS! THE FORCE OF THE MOVE SENT REPTILE OVER THE TOP AND OUTSIDE OF THE RING!**

The crowd goes "AWW!" in disappointment, PaRappa had fallen to his knees in disbelief, he didn't get angry though, he simply exited the ring and picked Reptile up, throwing him back into the ring. PaRappa then climbs the apron when Reptile suddenly jumps to his feet and Dropkicks PaRappa's legs, making him smash his face off the apron! The camera shows the impact has cut PaRappa just above his eye. In a daze, PaRappa enters the ring, but Reptile cuts him off again by dragging him through the ropes in a Front Facelock. Reptile growls at the crowd before falling back...

...TO DELIVER A HARD ROPE-HUNG DDT! Reptile then turns PaRappa over and pins him, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

PaRappa barely kicks out at 2.85! Reptile was losing it!

"PaRappa refuses to lose!" Notes Josh.

"Yeah...? Well, sooner or later, it'll be his body which dictates when this match ends!" Sneered Drake.

Reptile decides he's had enough of this match as he exits the ring and grabs a steel chair from ringside, he re-enters the ring, ready to crack PaRappa's skull. But, Harry Tipper rushes and stops him taking the Chair from Reptile and throwing it out of the ring. But as Harry works on this, PaRappa tries to lock up with Reptile...

...

..._But the Saurian takes advantage of Harry's absence with a Low Blow!_

"OOOOHHHH!" Shouts Drake as he winced.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! REPTILE RESORTING TO THOSE TACTICS!" Complains Josh, his face red with anger.

PaRappa falls to his knees as Reptile hits the ropes to nail a Corkscrew Scissors Kick! PaRappa is laid out across the mat off the move, Harry Tipper then turns around to see Reptile lift PaRappa into the air...

...

...**AND DROP HIM WITH A SECOND ACID RAID!**

"NO! C'MON! THIS IS LOW, EVEN FOR REPTILE! A FIVE STAR MATCH! LIKELY RUINED!" Yelled Josh in anger.

Reptile then lies on the mat, panting in exhaustion... After he regains his bearings, he pins PaRappa, hooking both legs, Harry drops down and counts;

"This time... It's..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**PARAPPA KICKS OUT YET AGAIN! REPTILE RISES TO HIS KNEES, SCREAMING "OH COME ON...!" IN FRUSTRATION!**

_"...I...I...I truly don't know who's going to win now..."_ Mutters Drake in awe.

_"Neither do I..."_ Agreed Josh.

Nobody in the arena was sitting! They were even cheering for Reptile! PaRappa and Reptile are proving ALL of UWE's critics wrong! Eventually Reptile gets to his feet with the greatest of difficulty... PaRappa had also risen to his knees.

The two wrestlers then weakly trade Knife Edge Chops... Reptile getting the advantage with an Elbow that sends PaRappa into the corner! Reptile then charges at PaRappa to try and nail a Clothesline but PaRappa nails an Elbow to the face to counter!

Reptile then falls to the mat, holding his jaw in pain... PaRappa ascends the top rope and looks towards the MILLIONS of UWE Fans... PaRappa then points to the sky and dives off the turnbuckle in a Macho-style...

...

...TO LAND AN ELBOW DROP FROM THE TOP! A LA RANDY SAVAGE! The Rapping Dog then goes to his corner and begins to stomp, ready to tune up the band, one last time... The Saurian also makes it to his feet...

...

...

..._AND GETS ROMANTIC KARATE TO THE JAW! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY MENTAL!_

"ROMANTIC KARATE! ROMANTIC KARATE CONNECTING! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!" Yelled Drake.

**"IF THAT DOESN'T DO IT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL...!"** Screamed Josh.

PaRappa then simply faints from the exhaustion onto Reptile, hooking the leg with the last of his remaining energy, Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

"THIS MUST BE...!" Started Drake.

1...

**"GAME!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

**"SET!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

**"MATCH! HE GOT 'EM! HE GOT 'EM!"**

_"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"_ Cheered both Josh and the audience, the crowd rises to their feet, clapping for the efforts of both men.

_**"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**_  
_**You own it, you better never let it go**_  
_**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**_  
_**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**_  
_**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**_  
_**You own it, you better never let it go**_  
_**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**_  
_**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**_  
_**(You better)"**_

_**("Lose Yourself" plays to a standing ovation as PaRappa weakly stands up, Reptile rolls out of the ring.)**_

The music can't even be heard because of the fans cheering! Pacman enters the ring, a massive smile on his face as he brought the mic to his lips. "Here is your winner of the match, PARAPPA THE RAPPER!"

"WHAT A MATCH! WHAT A BATTLE! WHAT A WAR!" Praised Drake as he too clapped.

"PaRappa picks up the win! I despise Reptile but he put on one of the greatest efforts I've ever seen! These two deserve so much credit! I don't care what Sailor Moon, Itachi or anyone says! You can't call that Garbage Wrestling!" Said Josh as he was out of his seet cheering.

Inside the ring, PaRappa had fallen to his knees, praying to god... Before throwing his arms out, causing Blue Shawn Michaels In-Ring pyro! Reptile also enters the ring and stares at PaRappa, everybody goes quiet, waiting to see what happens...

...

...However, all Reptile does is grab PaRappa's hand and raises it into the air, signalling respect. Reptile then leaves the ring, a few die-hard PaRappa fans booing him but the majority cheering him just for this match.

UWE goes to commercials as PaRappa yells to the fans "UWE FOREVER!"

_**(Commercial)**_

* * *

After the commercial break, the crowd is still cheering and clapping for PaRappa vs Reptile when music hits, music of a person who is not welcome.

_**"SORRY, ABOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK!"**_

_**("Longnecks And Rednecks" By Serg Salinas plays to massive boos as the lights turn brown.)**_

_**Michael Armington** _appears on the ramp, beer bottle in tow... The crowd mutters in confusion as the Drunken Cowboy makes his way to the ring, he sneers at a few fans before sliding into the ring, snatching Pacman's mic.

Armington looks out on the fans, anger and many other negative emotions in his eyes.

"Oh, looks like we're gonna be having a word from Michael Armington about his current war with "The Hellview Devil" Charlie Araya..." Started Josh before Drake interrupted him.

"Oh!? Like how he likely tortured maimed the boy?! Araya should be arrested for his actions! He's to violent for UWE to control!" Complains Drake.

Michael then brings the mic to his lips, ready to speak his mind...

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! I know, I'm an asshole. Anyway, put a lot of effort into the chapter, hope you guys liked the advancement of Rukia and Asui's rivalry, the five-star match between PaRappa and Reptile and the Cliffhanger I left you on.**_

_**Remember, boys and girls, read and review! That will allow your OC to appear more. On the talk of OC's... I'm opening the apps again, feel free to send new blood in.**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!**_


	39. Make Way Part 7

_**HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOO UWE MUTANTS! THIS... IS... THE... NEWEST... CHAPTER OF UWE!**_

_**This is the last chapter before Hope and Radec's fateful battle but don't sell this chapter short! So far revealed, Michael is cutting a promo and UWE Omega champ Chaos shall face the debuting and mysterious Ermac in a Hardcore match.**_

_**To find out what else shall happen, Read On.**_

* * *

In the ring, Michael was just starting to speak. "This company... Defines Hardcore, heart, passion, shock, many things... But it also holds the criminally insane... I am talking about this Company's so called legends. First, we have Scorpion, a killer, not just any killer, mind you... A LIVE TV KILLER! He MURDERED Quan-Chi in what was defined as one of wrestling's most historic moments. How can you people cheer a man like that?! I ask you! Then there's Majin Buu, an insane child who gives no care in the world about his safety or another being's safety. He should be brought to ground! Yes, people, only a being of true greatness can save you..." Started Michael, the crowd booed loudly.

"...A being who was born into the legendary Armington Dynasty, a man who has a pedigree in wrestling like no other! My family have gone by in this industry, dating back to the late great Alexander Armington I... He won many, many world titles! Our treasure trove of achievements outclasses ALL familys, the Elrics, the Tennysons... ALL OF THEM! I'M BETTER THAN THEM ALL! In new era, there stands one lone Armington, me, Michael Armington, the Rookie. But, people, I can guarantee you that I will save this company from barbarians like Buu and Scorpion! What I am, is a hero, what I am, is a role model... WHAT I AM... Is a prophet, I foresee my destiny on the horizon and it climates at WrestleNation, in my vision, it showed me standing above all challengers, swamped by my adoring fans... And no matter how much you people dislike how this turns out..."

_"...There's not a damn thing you can do about it..." _Finished Michael. The crowd boos extremely loud until Armington starts to speak again.

"...Then there's the devil of pro-wrestling, "The Hellview Devil" to be precise... Charles Franz Araya. The single most violent person in the history of UWE, a man who led UWE into 2000 as our leading champion, The Omega Championship was in his grasp, everything was going his way yet his violent and disgusting ways lingered there and in Today's UWE. The man is a common thug who would resort to any weapon to climb to the top of UWE's mountain... And stay there." Said Michael in a disgusted manner.

"...He assaulted me last week on Brawl as you all remember..." Michael paused as the fans cheered slightly, Michael frowns. "Yeah...? Well, FUCK YOU ALL! Still, I am UWE's Savior and despite your ill-mannered ways, I cannot turn a blind eye to this injustice. Araya, I shall remove the stain of you and all your bad examples from the UWE... Forever." States Michael with shit eating grin.

Michael is about to rant again when the lights turn out and red eerie fog appears on the ramp with a figure in the smoke.

_**"Du **_  
_**Du hast **_  
_**Du hast mich"** _

**_("Du Hast" By Rammstein plays as the lights turn blood red, the crowd gives a VERY mixed reaction.)_**

The crowd explodes into a mixed reaction as the music continues to play around the arena. The chorus to the song hits as _**Charlie Araya** _steps out onto the ramp through the fog wearing scruffy clothes, along with the mask he found a while ago. Michael looks fearfully towards "The Hellview Devil" as he slowly makes his way to the ring, carrying Darline in his hand. Araya then climbs onto the apron, keeping his eyes on Michael before entering the ring, he shouldered Darline before taking a mic.

Armington, despite his fear begins to speak. "Y... You! Leave this ring! You don't deserve to set foot in it! If anything, your just lucky to be hired... I bet UWE Management found you in a bar, getting drunk and starting fights! That's all you are, a garbage wrestler who doesn't deserve to stand in the ring that has held greats such as Radec, Donkey Kong and most importantly... ME!" Said Michael.

Araya doesn't respond, he only breaths heavily. Charlie stays like this as Michael steps closer to him... AND GETS NAILED IN THE JAW WITH A LEFT HOOK! Michael stumbles backwards, falling onto his back and rolling out of the ring. Michael quickly brings the mic to his lips. "YOU SEE!? This is all this man is! A common thug! He even had the balls to strike someone as beautiful as myself! Is this who you want to lead the UWE...?" Questions Armington, quiet cheers are heard.

Charlie finally brings his mic to his mouth, he breathes heavily for a few seconds before speaking. "Barely... Legal... No... Your not worth it..." States Araya before beginning to leave, Michael looks furious at this statement as he enters the ring.

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I'M A GODDAMN ARMINGTON! I'M THE LATEST GENERATION IN MY FAMILY! I'M THE PINNACLE OF FINE TRAINING! YOU AND YOU'RE FAMILY BELONG IN THE DITCHS! YOUR WHORE OF A WIFE WAS PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR MORE WHEN I WAS WITH HER AND I BET LIL' LITA WILL BE LIKE THAT TOO!"_ Screams Michael in rage...

...Unaware he had just signed his own death warrant. Charlie immediately turns around, dropping Darline, he turns into a whirlwind of rage as he Spears Michael to the mat, smashing his fists into Micheal's face, looking to crack his skull open! Armington eventually kicks Araya off him as he looks to smack him with Darline, Michael then slides out of the ring, fear evident in his eyes, he had to escape this monster!

However, Charlie has other ideas as he runs at Michael and slides out of the ring, nailing a Baseball Slide right to the skull, sending him flying backwards, crashing back-first into the cold, hard barricade!

Araya then picks up Michael and slams his skull off the steel steps, causing blood to spill from his already bleeding forehead and onto the steps! The fans gasp in shock as Araya follows up the move with a...

**...STANDING SPINEBUSTER ONTO THE PADDED FLOOR!** Michael screams in agony as he arches his back, Araya looming over him. Charlie then picks up Michael and throws him into the barricade...

...

...Charlie then motions for the fans to move back as he backs up and runs, full steam ahead at Michael...

...

**...NAILING A GOLDBERG-LIKE SPEAR THROUGH THE BARRICADE! THE FANS ARE CHANTING "HOLY SHIT!" IN PURE SHOCK AND AWE!**

Michael is out cold on the floor, bleeding heavily from the skull, after two minutes of clutching his shoulder in slight pain. He takes the shoulder and snaps it back into the place, grossing out nearby fans and making Pacman puke in disgust.

Charlie howls in rage, not finished with Michael yet as he removes the protective covering on the announce table, scaring off Drake and Josh... Araya then grabs Michael by his long hair and drags him onto the table...

...Before hooking the arms and head in the Double Underhook! The fans cheer loudly, one random fan yells "DO IT!"... Charlie prepares to deliver Welcome To Hellview through the table when music plays and an unexpected guest appears...

_**"My mother was a witch, she was burned alive**_  
_**Thankless little bitch, for the tears I cried**_  
_**Take her down now, don't wanna see her face**_  
_**Blistered and burnt, can't hide my disgrace"**_

_**("Am I Evil?" By Diamond Head plays to massive boos as the lights turn bright red.)**_

On the ramp appears Rugal and a whole ton of security, Rugal has a mic in his hands. "ARAYA! DON'T DDT THAT MAN, I REPEAT DO NOT DDT THAT MAN!" Said Rugal in a panicked tone.

Under his mask, Charlie was narrowing his eyes. Rugal then begins to speak again, trying to reason with Charlie. "Araya, listen... I know you want to shut this cocky S.O.B up but driving him through a table won't achieve anything! In fact, all you'll earn is suspension and a major fine from the Armington Family... Listen, we can come to a deal, just do NOT DDT that man, do NOT drive him through the table." Said Rugal as he and security stepped down the ramp.

"...Listen, ol' Rugal can give you what you want, you just need to listen... Now, next week on Brawl, I'm placing you in a Handicap Match against Korruption, if you happen to win this match... You'll have a match with Michael at Barely Legal and just to keep things fair..." Starts Rugal.

...

...

...

**"...You'll be able to choose the stipulation!"** Finished Rugal, Araya nods before lifting Michael over his head, Gorilla Press-style and throwing him onto the security guards, knocking them all down!

Rugal looks shocked, the crowd looks shocked, Michael looks absolutely terrified as Araya points at Michael and does a cut-throat gesture, signalling the end is near for Armington as the camera goes backstage.

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

Ichigo is seen backstage, watching what just happened on a monitor. He whistles in suprise at Araya's rage. "Man, oh man... Things just got serious and it looks like Barely Legal will live up to it's name especially when I retain my X-Treme championship against that sorry excuse for a clown." Said Ichigo with a smirk, not knowing that Sweet Tooth had stepped behind him.

"Is that so...?" Questioned Sweet Tooth, Ichigo immediately whirls around to see the clown. "Well, Strawberry... Hehehe... I'll have you know that come Barely Legal, everyone will learn that I'm not just the Ice Cream man anymore... I'm going to show the ENTIRE wrestling world what happens when Sweet Tooth steps out of the truck." States Sweet Tooth, Ichigo only frowns in response.

"Tch, you may do that, Needles but you won't win the title. Everyone knows that I'm leading a revolution in Hardcore wrestling and I'll prove it at the UWE/CCW Supershow, at Barely Legal..." Started Ichigo as he suddenly shoved Sweet Tooth away.

"...AND RIGHT NOW!" Yells Kurosaki as he grabs the monitor and breaks it over the deranged clown's head, sending sparks flying! Sweet Tooth falls to his knees with a groan, prompting Ichigo to back up, chanting "Spear..."

...But Sweet Tooth suddenly begins to laugh maniacally as he removes the monitor, he looks at Kurosaki with his one eye and laughs some more. "YES! THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES!" Laughed Sweet Tooth, Kurosaki shakes his head in frustration before leaving.

In the halls, the deranged clown continues to laugh, excited for his match against Ichigo that shall wager the X-Treme championship! The cameras go back to ringside.

* * *

In the ring, the fans were giving a mixed reaction to both hardcore brawlers, neither one was acting like a face or a heel... "Looks like "The Rated-R Reaper" may have his hands full with Sweet Tooth at Barely Legal, the first ever X-Treme champion shall collide with the current X-Treme champion!" States Josh.

"May...?! He WILL have his hands full, Sweet Tooth is a straight up, take no prisoners, whoop your ass so hard you'll be crying for mommy style of fighter! It'll take all the luck of Soul Society to survive that match and valuable X-Treme gold is on the line to boot!" Said Drake.

The bell rings three times as the fans cheer, Pacman steps into the ring, ready to announce. "Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Hardcore Match!" Announces Pacman.

_**"Behold the King**_  
_**The King of Kings**_  
_**On your knees dog**_  
_**All hail"**_

_**("King Of Kings" By Motorhead plays as the lights turn violet, the crowd boos immensely.)**_

_**Chaos The Hedgehog** _steps out onto the ramp with his Omega title in one hand... his head held low... Chaos then raises his head, a cold, stoic, just plain evil expression on his face. "The God Of Destruction" then raises the Omega title and a fist into the air, triggering hellfire to go off behind him on both ends of the ramp! Chaos then walks down to the ring, snarling at the fans... Chaos then walks up the steel steps and into the ring, climbing the top rope, raising the Omega Championship for all to see. Chaos then climbs down and waits for his opponent impatiently.

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing 239 pounds and standing at 6'3... He is the current UWE Omega champion and "The God Of Destruction"... CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Pacman, Chaos only sneers at him.

"We've seen Chaos mad before, but earlier tonight, on Twitter, Geese Howard, one of our temporary GM's pushed Chaos a bit far by telling him that he just might NOT challenge Ben Tennyson at the CCW/UWE Supershow. Chaos was angry at that point but the remark... "Your just not worthy"... Really struck Chaos in the heart, he's apparently destroyed one-third of the backstage area and he's looking to destroy Ermac, student of Scorpion, always mysterious." Said Josh.

"I SAY FUCK GEESE! How dare he disrespect UWE's God! How dare he disrespect UWE's King! This man placed us on the map, using his smash mouth style and ugly offense! An old man like Geese is just to senile to realize that!" Ranted Drake angrily.

"Shut up, Drake, he never put us on the map. UWE's always been on the map, Chaos is talented, don't get me wrong and he may just have the belt for a very, very long time, but his arrogance may just cost him!" Warned Josh.

Pacman then announces again... "And now, introducing his opponent..." Started the gaming icon.

...

_**("Way Of The Ring" By Dale Oliver plays to a mixed reaction, mostly cheers as the lights flicker green and red.)**_

The music continues to blare until it reaches the scream, causing Green pyro to explode on the ramp and making Ermac jump from under the stage! He was wearing his MK9 Alternate Costume... Ermac looks at Chaos with an emotionless gaze before he levitates himself into the air with Telekinesis and floats down to the ring, levitating over the top rope and landing in front of Chaos, looking at him, dead in the eye. Ermac then backs off and does a few stretches to get prepared.

"...From Outworld, weighing 233 pounds and standing at 6'3... Making his début in the UWE, please welcome... ERMAC!" Completed Pacman as he finished his announcement, Ermac glowed green with power.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, HE'S HERE! The student of Scorpion, the latest Mortal Kombat Superstar, Ermac, the fusion of many souls fused into one, he has immense power and IMMENSE potential... Can we see an upset tonight? Can Ermac somehow topple Chaos in a match that describes UWE itself...?" Questioned Josh.

"I'll admit, I watch UWE's development territory, EUW: Extreme Universal Wrestling, quite a lot and I've seen what this man can do in the ring... He's talented and powerful, he never lost a match in developmental and we'll see if he can start a streak here tonight with a win over the Omega champion... How big would it be if Ermac could pin or better yet, force Chaos to submit...?" Inquires Drake.

"IT WOULD BE HUGE! Ermac would truly show he belongs here in the UWE, PLUS, he would rise in the rankings at an incredible pace!" Said Josh in an excited manner.

Harry Tipper checks both men and gets them in their corners.

_**(The bell rings as Ermac and Chaos circle each other to start off, looking for an opening.)**_

Both men loom ready to lock up when Ermac suddenly goes low and sweeps Chaos off his feet! The fans cheer as Chaos gets to his feet, looking pissed. Chaos tries to start a tie-up again but receives a Shoot Kick to the thigh followed by a Side Headlock from Ermac... Chaos struggles for a second before pushing Ermac to the ropes... Bad idea, because Ermac suddenly EXPLODES on the bounce back with a Clothesline, Chaos is sent to the mat by the Rookie but manages to get up quickly, looking shocked at the power of Ermac. The Violet Hedgehog snarls in anger as the two lock-up in a Collar-And-Elbow Tie Up...

...For a moment, Ermac seems to push Chaos back slightly but Chaos soon gains the upper hand with a Side Headlock Takedown! Chaos then hits the ropes and nails a Big Boot as soon as Ermac sits up! Chaos then drops down and quickly pins Ermac, hooking a leg;

1...

Ermac quickly gets the shoulder up!

"Looks like we're in the feeling out process at the start of the match but folks, just wait until these two start bringing weapons in..." Said Josh ominously.

"Heh, that'll be fun to see, right?" Questioned Drake, nudging Josh in the shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Replied Josh, simply.

Ermac gets up to his feet but gets a sudden knee to the gut from Chaos followed by a brutal club to the back, dropping him to his knees! Chaos smirks as he hits the ropes and nails a knee to the side of Ermac's skull, followed by a Neckbreaker Slam! Ermac is folded up following the move. Chaos tries to pin, but Ermac rolls him up, Small Package-style... Chaos however kicks out before a count can start. Both men scramble to their feet which prompts Ermac to boot Chaos in the stomach and lift him and... NAIL A GUTWRENCH SUPEX! Chaos arches his back in pain as Ermac hits the ropes and delivers Lionsault following the move! Ermac then climbs the top rope and gets ready for a Moonsault... But Chaos suddenly jumps to his feet and clubs Ermac in the back, stunning him on the top rope... Chaos then takes advantage by pulling his mysterious foe out of the corner in Powerbomb-position, setting up for the Ride To Hell as the crowd pops!

But Ermac has other ideas as he wraps his legs around the neck of the Violet Hedgehog and delivers a Hurricanrana! The crowd cheers as the dazed Chaos gets to his feet to get a Dropkick to the jaw, sending him to the mat! Ermac then follows by exiting the ring and grabbing a trashcan from under, Ermac then re-enters the ring as Chaos begins to get up... ERMAC THEN SMASHES THE TRASHCAN INTO CHAOS' HEAD! Chaos falls to his knees but Ermac isn't finished yet as he...

...DELIVERS ANOTHER TRASHCAN SHOT! This one knocking Chaos for a loop, Ermac then drops down and pins Chaos quickly;

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out, grunting in pain as he crawled into the corner to recover.

"Ermac is showing the viciousness of his teacher! Chaos should have never underestimated him!" Cheered Josh.

"Remember, bro, this is only the first few minutes, the tide of the match can change on a dime." Said Drake with suprising wisdom.

"Who are you and what have you done with Drake?" Joked Josh, getting a glare from step-brother.

Chaos is slow to rise to his feet as Ermac stalks him, setting up for a Telekinetic Slam (Olympic Slam)...

...Ermac lifts him into the air for the move but Chaos lands behind Ermac, landing on his feet, grabbing him by the waist and delivering a German Suplex! Ermac holds the back of his head in agony... But Chaos isn't finished with him as he keeps the waist lock on and slams him down with another German Suplex! Ermac looks to be out on his feet as Chaos hauls him into the air once again... AND NAILS THE THIRD AND FINAL GERMAN SUPLEX!

Chaos gets to his feet, yelling out a battle cry as Ermac rises to his feet, bent over and holding his head which prompts Chaos to go for a Gutwrench Powerbomb, looking to seal Ermac's fate, but the Fusion of Souls has other ideas as he escapes Chaos' grip and does a Single Leg Takedown, trying for the Telekinetic Lock (Ankle Lock)... But Chaos boots him into the corner before he can lock it in fully! Ermac shakes his head, trying to regain his bearings, but it's too late as Chaos makes it to his feet and runs at him to nail a Stinger Splash into the corner, crushing Ermac! Ermac stumbles out of the corner in pain as "The God Of Destruction" lifts him into the air in a Cradle...

...Looking to complete a Cradle DDT... Chaos smirks arrogantly but Ermac wipes the smirk off his face by escaping Chaos' grip and landing behind him, The Fusion of Souls then drops down and rolls Chaos onto his shoulders, School Boy-style;

1..

2...

Chaos just kicks out! Chaos rises to his knees in shock of what happened! This rookie known as Ermac had nearly pinned him in his début match!

"Can you believe it?! Chaos is in shock and so am I, Ermac, who only debuted a few minutes ago, nearly pinned our Omega Champion, the wrestler who is at the top of the UWE Mountain, Chaos in his début!" Exclaims Josh in shock.

"Sure as hell, I'm impressed." Notes Drake, grinning slightly, Josh's jaw drops at the way his brother was acting to this rookie.

Both men get to their feet but Ermac suddenly nails a kick to the gut, doubling Chaos over... Ermac then grips Chaos' face and delivers a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Chaos stumbles around in a daze, managing to stay standing... Ermac then follows up by snapping off a Hurricanrana, sending Chaos into the corner, chest first! Ermac then runs to the corner, opposite from Chaos and charges, nailing a High Knee to the skull!

Chaos is knocked for a loop as Ermac charges forward, nailing a Running Bulldog, smashing Chaos' face into the mat! Ermac follows the move by grabbing Chaos in a Arm-Trap Crossface!

"First off, Ermac shows shades of CM Punk the High Knee/Running Bulldog Combo then he locks on the hold of WWE's he who shall not be named... Aw, fuck that, IT'S CHRIS BENOIT, BABY!" Said Josh in excitement.

"Well, either way, however you look at it, The Omega Champ is in dire need of a reversal or a rope break!" Says Drake.

Chaos groans in pain as Ermac's powerful arms wrench away at his head and neck, hell, Ermac may be TRYING to pull Chaos' head off his shoulders! Chaos claws at Ermac's hands, trying to get them off but Ermac ain't letting go anytime soon! After a minute's struggle, Chaos escapes the move, freeing his arm from Ermac and standing up, stomping Ermac in the face, laying him out! Ermac groans in pain as he gets up only for Chaos to lift him onto his shoulders...

...Argentine-style, spinning around before nailing an Argentine Sidewalk Slam! The crowd gasps in horror as Ermac's head whiplashed against the mat in an absolutely sickening manner!

"OH JEEZ! The back of Ermac's head and his neck just went flying into the mat via the power and strength of Chaos!" Drake winced.

"Man, Ermac may have a nasty concussion!" Said Josh.

Ermac barely rises to his knees as Chaos yells out to the crowd, "I'LL MAKE HIM THE FIRST VICTIM OF THE ERA OF DESTRUCTION!"... Chaos then lifts Ermac up and slams him back down with a Gutwrench Suplex! Ermac yells in pain as his opponent with a God-Complex climbs the top rope... Ermac gets to his feet as Chaos dives...

...TAKING ERMAC TO THE MAT WITH A DIVING LARIAT!

Chaos kneels beside Ermac's prone body, sneering before he stands up and grabs Ermac's legs... Chaos then catapults him into the corner, smashing his face into the corner! Ermac stumbles out of the corner backwards... Chaos then hooks the head of his mysterious foe in an Inverted Facelock...

...BEFORE DRIVING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD TO THE MAT WITH A FALLING INVERTED DDT!

Ermac rolls around on the mat in agony, holding his head in pain as Chaos exits the ring... Grabbing a Steel Chair from under the ring! The crowd boos loudly as Chaos enters the ring and readies the Steel Chair, looking to crack it over Ermac's skull...

"You wanna talk about possible concussions...? This will SHATTER the skull of Ermac in a thousands of pieces!" Said Josh in horror.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Ermac!" Laughs Drake sadistically.

Chaos swings the steel chair as soon as Ermac stands up but the Fusion of Souls interrupts him by kicking him in the balls! Chaos falls to his knees in agony, clutching his crotch in agony... Ermac, sees the opportunity and locks Chaos in a Front Facelock, nailing a desperation Impaler DDT, planting his God-like Foe. After a few minutes of selling, Ermac turns Chaos over and pins him, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Chaos manages to roll the shoulder out!

"HAHA! Don't tell me, that Ermac actually thought he was gonna get the win there?" Laughed Drake.

"Hey, it was outta desperation and it's evened the odds!" Retorts Josh.

Eventually, Ermac gets to his feet, grabbing the Steel Chair and cracking it over Chaos' back just as he rose to his feet, bringing him to his knees, once again! Ermac then delivers another shot to the back, making Chaos yell out in pain. Ermac casts an emotionless gaze upon his foe as he lifts Chaos up and brings him back down with a Uranage! Ermac then goes outside the ring and to the apron, making sure to place the Steel Chair under Chaos' face...

...Ermac then springboards from the apron, nailing an Arabian Facebuster! Ermac quickly kips-up following the move and punches the mat in intensity! Chaos stumbles to his feet as Ermac places the Steel Chair behind him, the crowd pops as Ermac goes for a Telekinetic Slam onto the Steel Chair...

...But Chaos is able to block the lift with a few elbows to the face, staggering Ermac! The crowd goes "Aww!" in frustration as Chaos scoops up Ermac and delivers a Body Slam onto the chair! The Fusion of Souls yells out in pain as Chaos keeps his grip on and lifts him up again, landing a Fallaway Slam this time! Ermac rolls out of the ring, trying to catch his breath... Chaos however has donned a sick and twisted grin inside the ring, the crowd pops as Chaos hits the ropes...

"OH CRAP! Chaos may be going for the Descent From Hell... That amazing athleticism may just give Chaos the victory!" Said Josh.

"INCOMING!" Warns Drake as Chaos leaps over the top rope, going for the Descent From Hell...

_...But Ermac suddenly grabs a nearby Camera Man and pulls him into the line of fire! Chaos crashes into the Camera Man, letting out a scream of pain as their bodies smashed together!_

**"OH MY FREAKING GOD! ERMAC JUST PULLED A NEARBY CAMERA MAN INTO THE LINE OF FIRE! CHAOS HAS SPLATTERED AGAINST THE FLOOR AND THE DAMN CAMERA MAN!" **Yells Josh in horror.

**"IT'S OFFICIAL! ERMAC WILL DO ANYTHING TO WIN, JUST LIKE HIS DAMN TEACHER!" **Screams Drake in horror and disgust.

Chaos is on the cold, hard floor, clutching his ribs in pain and agony, trying to get the feeling back in them. Ermac looks down on his foe with that emotionless gaze again before he drags Chaos to his feet and lifts him up, Suplex-style...

_...DROPPING CHAOS ONTO THE BARRICADE, CHEST-FIRST!_

Chaos groans in pain before he rolls off the barricade and leans against it in a sitting position. Ermac then backs up and charges at Chaos, nailing a Knee Strike to the seated Chaos, knocking him into La-La Land! The Fusion of Souls then goes under the ring and pulls out a Ladder, Chaos is beginning to stand but Ermac quickly takes him down to the mat with a Ladder Shot!

"The God Of Destruction" is down and leaning against the barricade again as Ermac goes under the ring again, grabbing a wooden table and sliding it into the ring, Ermac then climbs onto the apron as Chaos begins to stand which prompts Ermac to run along the apron and go for a Flying Crossbody...

...POW! Chaos delivers a European Uppercut to the mid-air Ermac! The Fusion of Souls collapses to the floor as Chaos spits out some blood from the earlier attacks. Chaos then drags Ermac to his feet and rolls him back into the ring but not before grabbing a Trashcan full of weapons and throwing them all into the ring, throwing each one over the top rope, the weapons ranging from Toasters to Kendo Sticks to finally a Crowbar. Chaos then slides into the ring with a snarl... Only for Ermac to connect with a stomp to his head as he slides in! Chaos gasps in pain as Ermac drags Chaos to a vertical base and delivers a Vertical Suplex but Ermac doesn't stop there as he nails another Suplex and finally a third Suplex, completing the Triple Rolling Suplex!

"Shades of Eddie Guerrero on that combination! The three Suplexes in a row! THREE AMIGOS!" Said Josh with a big smile on his face.

"VIVA LA RAZA!" Laughed Drake.

With Chaos down, Ermac picks up the Crowbar and bashes it into Chaos' spine followed by picking the Violet Hedgehog up and slamming him back to the mat with a Crowbar-aided Russian Legsweep!

"Where have I seen that Crowbar before...?" Wondered Josh.

"Portal...?" Suggested Drake dumbly.

Back in the match, Chaos has risen to his knees which prompts Ermac to hit the ropes and try a Flying Forearm Smash...

...But Chaos grabs Ermac in mid-leap and spins around...

...SLAMMING ERMAC TO THE MAT WITH A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! Ermac is laid out as Chaos pins him, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Ermac kicks out at 2.35!

"Man oh man, Chaos just showed his trademark Spinebuster, just driving Ermac to the mat, heh, I'd be surprised if he wasn't aiming to drive Ermac all the way to hell!" Chuckled Drake.

"Fuck, that's the Ride To Hell's job." Said Josh.

With a sick and twisted smile on his face, Chaos drags Ermac to his feet and slams him to the mat with a Oklahoma Stampede! Ermac yells in pain as Chaos grabs a nearby Steel Chair and rests it wedges it into the middle turnbuckle... Chaos then picks Ermac up and tries to Irish Whip him into the wedged chair but Ermac suddenly pulls Chaos' arm and yanks him into a Back Body Drop! The crowd cheers loudly as Ermac quickly grabs Chaos into a Fireman's Carry...

...Before twisting him off...

...AND LANDING A TWISTING SAMOAN DROP! Chaos arches his spine in pure agony as Ermac hits the ropes and lands a Falling Elbow to the stomach, quickly pinning him with a hook to the leg;

1...

2...

Chaos rolls the shoulder out at 2.55!

With a grimace, Ermac pushes himself to his feet, picking up the wooden table and setting it up, with a quick glance to both Chaos and the table, Ermac motions that he'll make Chaos taste wood, the crowd cheers loudly at this!

"OH BOY! Good ol' fashioned tables! Who doesn't love 'em?" Asked Josh.

"Not our God if Ermac has his way!" States Drake.

Ermac then picks up Chaos and looks for a Powerbomb, looking for drive Chaos right through the table... But Chaos sees the move coming and lands behind Ermac and grabs his head, running forward...

...To nail a Bulldog onto the table! The table does NOT break upon collision but wobbles slightly. Ermac is on the mat, clutching his head in pain and shaking it but Chaos isn't finished with him, to Chaos, this was pure dominance, asserting himself as "The God Of Destruction"...

...But Ermac quickly changes his tune by jumping to his feet and popping Chaos into the air, Free Fall-style...

... AND NAILING A POP-UP EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!

Chaos falls to the mat but quickly gets up in a daze but Ermac is on fire as he Clotheslines Chaos to the mat and quickly Clotheslines him again when he tries to get to his feet! With a roar of rage, Chaos tries a Right Hand, but Ermac ducks the punch and nails an STO Backbreaker! The Fusion of Souls glows with green Hado Energy as he stalks Chaos, the Violet Hedgehog is having trouble standing...

"Ermac's building momentum, can he connect...?!" Exclaims Josh in excitement.

...Chaos gets to his feet which makes Ermac lift him for a Telekinetic Slam... But Chaos suddenly lands behind Ermac and grabs him by the hood, throwing him into the Chair occupied turnbuckle...

**...AND THROWING HIM SKULL FIRST INTO THE STEEL CHAIR! A LOUD SMASH IS HEARD AROUND THE ARENA!**

"OH CRAP! Ermac's skull must be in ten thousand pieces! His skull was hurting earlier in the match but that seals the deal!" Said Josh in horror.

"GOODNIGHT, ROOKIE! Props to Ermac for a heck of show here tonight!" States Drake.

Ermac stumbles backwards, turning around to face Chaos who grabs him and spins him, 360 degrees...

...IMPENDING JUDGEMENT!

"...And there's the Impending Judgement!" Comments Josh.

"Judgement has rained down upon Ermac!" Laughed Drake.

Chaos then covers Ermac, hooking both legs as the crowd venomously boos him, Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

ERMAC MANAGES TO GET THE SHOULDER UP! Chaos looks slightly shocked but shakes it off quickly.

"The Fusion of Souls is showing the endurance of his legendary teacher! Judgement has not been passed!" Exclaims Josh.

"Well fuck... Either way, that endurance run out eventually, he WILL bow to the God of UWE!" Retorts Drake.

Chaos gets to his feet as Ermac uses the ropes to pull himself to his feet... Chaos charges at Ermac but the Fusion of Souls pulls down the ropes, sending Chaos over the ropes and outside of the ring! Chaos growls in anger as he gets to his feet slowly but that amount of time is enough for Ermac slingshot over the ropes...

...AND LAND A SLINGSHOT PLANCHA! Ermac rolls to his feet quickly as the fans cheer for that move! Chaos leans against the barricade trying to recover but Ermac is fired up as he runs at Chaos and Clotheslines him over the barricade and into the crowd! The front row fans gasp in surprise as Chaos's body lands on their laps. Chaos shoves them off and gets back into the match with a Running Elbow to the face of Ermac, briefly stunning him!

With Ermac dazed, this gives Chaos the chance to Irish Whip Ermac towards the steps...

...But Ermac counters by reversing the whip into one of his own...

...SENDING CHAOS, SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"Ermac may be building some much-needed momentum! 'Cause it looks like Chaos may be on his last legs!" Said Josh in excitement.

"The King of UWE on his last legs...? You bastard..." Drake cursed.

"Nope, our parents were happily married when I was born, not sure about you though." Retorts Josh.

Ermac then grabs Chaos by the head and smashes his face off the steel steps before throwing him back into the ring! Chaos has a small cut on the left side of his face blood covering one of his eyes. Chaos quickly flicks the blood out and gets up... Ermac then slides into the ring and does a Single Leg Takedown on the dazed Omega Champion, trying for the Telekinetic Lock... But he can't lock it in as Chaos boots him in the ass, sending him into the corner! Chaos then tries to go for a Stinger Splash but Ermac moves out-of-the-way, causing Chaos to smash into the turnbuckle, face first!

With the Omega Champion dazed, Ermac takes the chance to set Chaos up on the top rope, the crowd cheers as he tries to set up the Telekinetic Slam off the top rope, obviously looking to drive Chaos through the table that had been set BY Chaos earlier... A cruel twist of fate could be happening...

"Now, wouldn't this suck for Chaos?! He won the title via a move off the top rope through a table and he could lose his first match as champion via a move off the top rope!" States Josh with a smug grin.

"SHUT UP! Chaos will find a way out!" Snaps Drake.

Ermac tries to lift Chaos but the Violet Hedgehog has a death grip on the ropes... Chaos then elbows Ermac in the face in a repeated manner to break his grip... With Ermac dazed, Chaos grabs him in Side Slam-position and dives from the top rope...

...

**...TO NAIL A ROCK BOTTOM THROUGH THE TABLE FROM THE TOP ROPE!** A "Holy Crap!" chant starts in the arena as both men lie in the wood motionless...

"DEAR GOD! Ermac might have been broken in two!" Exclaims Josh in shock.

"I hope so! Chaos is gonna show his dominance!" States Drake.

After a few minutes of pain, Chaos is able to pull Ermac out of the rubble and pin him, hooking a leg;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

NO! Ermac just gets the shoulder up at 2.85! Chaos gets to his feet, grabbing his quills in anger and frustration! How on earth was Ermac STILL fighting?!

"Oh boy, look at Chaos, he looks like he's about to blow a gasket!" Laughs Josh.

"Laugh while you can, but don't go blaming me when Chaos stuffs his foot in you're mouth." Sneered Drake.

Ermac struggles to his feet as Chaos chuckles darkly before hitting the ropes and going for Bicycle Kick but Ermac is able to duck the kick and deliver a Spin-Out Powerbomb! Chaos yells in pain as Ermac is using europhia to stay standing! The crowd cheers Ermac on as he picks Chaos up in an Inverted Facelock, nailing an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Chaos is on the mat, wriggling in pain while holding his neck as Ermac drags himself to the top rope with his back facing Chaos... Ermac then dives and nails a MASSIVE Moonsault! After selling his ribs for a moment, Ermac hooks a leg for a pin on Chaos;

1...

2...

Chaos just gets the shoulder up!

"So close, c'mon, Ermac! Show that so-called God what you can do!" Cheered Josh.

"Biased much? This is a joke, Chaos is just letting Ermac get his licks in before he finishes him off and destroys his hopes of competing in the big leagues!" Snorts Drake, but his tone was that of frustration.

With a small grimace, Ermac pushes himself to his feet before hitting the ropes and trying a Springboard Moonsault... But Chaos manages to roll out-of-the-way, Ermac however manages to land on his feet, albeit hurting his ankle slightly... Ermac stumbles slightly on the landing, giving Chaos the chance to lift Ermac into a Fireman's Carry, the crowd boos Chaos as he spins Ermac by his legs, going for Ragnarok... But Ermac suddenly lands behind Chaos and rolls him up, School Boy, but "The God Of Destruction" kicks out before a count can be made! Both men scramble to their feet, Chaos goes for a Clothesline... But Ermac ducks and grabs Chaos in an Inverted Facelock... Ermac then twists to...

...DRIVE CHAOS TO THE MAT WITH A SPINNING HEADLOCK ELBOW DROP! Chaos is laid out, Ermac covers;

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out again! Ermac clicks his fingers in anger, groaning in frustration!

"GRR...! So close again! What does it take to bring down the Omega Champion!?" Said Josh, pulling his hair in frustration.

"...A Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick...?" Jokes Drake, Josh raises an eyebrow in confusion at him.

Chaos uses the ropes to pull himself up as Ermac grabs the Crowbar and hits Chaos in the knee with it, bringing him back to his knees! Ermac then decides the smash the Crowbar against the spine this time, making Chaos yell out in agony! Ermac then pick up Chaos, dropping the Crowbar... Ermac whips Chaos to the ropes and hits the ropes opposite to Chaos to try and nail a Lariat...

...But Chaos grabs the arm, making both men spin, they spin for a few moments until the momentum is perfect...

...For Chaos to suddenly pull Ermac onto his shoulders and spin him by his legs, grabbing his head on the way down...

...TO NAIL RAGNAROK! Ermac bounces off the mat due to the impact and out of the ring before Chaos can pin him... Chaos howls in anger, seeing his chance to win in that moment wasted! Chaos then tries to exit the ring and follow Ermac, unaware that Ermac has grabbed a Steel Chair from Ringside... Chaos is halfway through the ropes when Ermac cracks him in the skull with a Chair Shot!

"OH FUCK! Chaos' brain must be scrambled and the Omega Champ is now in a vulnerable position!" States Josh.

Ermac then hooks Chaos in a Front Facelock and drags him from the ropes, propping his feet on the apron, looking to nail a Hangman's DDT onto the cold, hard floor... But Chaos has other plans as he shakes off the pain and in a desperation move, rams Ermac into the table! Ermac yells in agony, clutching his back in pain and falling to the floor, face first! Chaos pushes himself to his knees, panting as he develops a sick smile on his face...

...Chaos then gets up and removes the covering on the announce table!

"Hey... Wait, what!? C'mon, Chaos, can you PLEASE NOT break our table?" Asked Josh, Chaos only snarls at him.

"There's your answer, now, TAKE COVER!" Said Drake, pulling Josh away.

Ermac gets to his feet which prompts Chaos to set him up for the Ride To Hell... Chaos then walks towards the announce table, looking to drive Ermac all the way to hell. But the MK Rookie has other ideas as he repeatedly punches Chaos in the face, in a valiant effort to stop the Ride To Hell...

...

...But it's all in vain as Chaos lets out a battle cry and...

...

**...SMASHES ERMAC THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH THE RIDE TO HELL! THE ENTIRE CROWD RISES TO THEIR FEET, CHANTING "YOU SICK FUCK!" TOWARDS CHAOS!**

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! WITH GOD, JESUS AND EVERY OTHER HOLY BEING IN EXISTENCE AS MY WITNESSES, HE HAS BEEN BROKEN INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Yells Josh in horror.

"It's over, it's over! Just ring the bell! Ermac is in no condition to continue!" Shouts Drake.

Ermac lies prone in the rubble of the announce table as Chaos gazes at his fallen foe with a sick smile plastered on his face. The referee checks Ermac for signs of consciousness... The referee gets ready to ring the bell but Ermac's hand suddenly shoots out and grabs the referee's collar, saying, "Stop the match and it'll be the last thing you do!"... Using only will power, Ermac gets to his feet but Chaos is keeping the pressure on as he grabs Ermac and does an Irish Whip, into the Steel Steps, shaking them hard!

"Oh man... This is truly becoming a slaughter..." Said Josh in a bare whisper.

Chaos then rolls Ermac back into the ring and climbs the top rope... Chaos smirks as he dives to nail a Leg Drop, across the throat! Chaos pins and hooks the leg;

1...

...

2...

...

NO! Ermac is able to get his shoulder off the mat! Chaos is in shock, how on earth did this... This... ROOKIE still have the will to go on!?

"HAHA! Scorpion must have trained this man to have a will to go on! Ermac has not backed down to the God of Destruction at all in this match, showing bravery and heart! LET'S GO ERMAC!" Chanted Josh, the crowd joining him.

"No, don't deny the God of... Aw screw it, LET'S GO ERMAC!" Chanted Drake as he joined Josh and thousands of UWE fans.

Chaos is trying to get them to shut up by yelling at the chanting crowd but they only boo him tremendously and chant and cheer Ermac more than before! Chaos then slashes his thumb across his throat as Ermac uses the ropes to get up...

...Ermac turns around and is lifted onto Chaos' shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style, the crowd boos Chaos venomously...

...

...Chaos then spins Ermac's body by his right leg...

...

...GOING FOR RAGNAROK...! BUT ERMAC ROLLS CHAOS UP, SCHOOL BOY-STYLE! CHAOS ROLLS THROUGH...!

...

...

...BUT ERMAC SUDDENLY ROLLS THROUGH AGAIN AND GRABS THE ANKLE...!

...

...LOCKING ON THE TELEKINETIC LOCK! THE CROWD ERUPTS AS ERMAC SCREAMS IN INTENSITY, CRANKING THE PRESSURE ON THE ANKLE! CHAOS IS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER...!

"THERE IT IS! The Telekinetic Lock! The Telekinetic Lock is applied and it may only be a matter of time before Chaos taps out for the first time in his career...!" Yells Josh in excitement.

Chaos yells in agony as Chaos cranks the pressure on the ankle, the crowd chanting "TAP! TAP! TAP!" towards Chaos. The hold is locked on tight, center of the ring and the UWE Omega Champ is in HUGE trouble. After a few minutes of agony, Chaos hasn't even motioned he wants to tap! Just screaming in pain and misery! Chaos tries to drag himself to the ropes, trying to get a god almighty rope break...! But Ermac refuses this chance by pulling Chaos back into the center, saying "Tap out, you son of a bitch!"... Five minutes have passed and Chaos is nearly out, his hand was shaking violently as he raises it up and down...

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! Chaos has to tap or Ermac will SHATTER his Ankle into a million pieces!" States Drake.

Chaos tries to kick him off, using his free leg but it's a futile effort as Ermac is remaining in place, like a statue, tearing away as Chaos' leg muscles! "The God Of Destruction" is cursing like a Sailor as Ermac goes to one knee for better balance, he was determined to make this son of a bitch tap out!

"Going down to one knee, that's it, ring the bell, no way Chaos can fight out of this hold now!" Laughs Josh.

"That Ankle might as well be gone, even if he does somehow escape the hold, Chaos won't able to stay standing and that also takes away the Ride To Hell and Ragnarok!" Comments Drake.

With a mighty yell, Chaos crawls towards the ropes, clawing the mat and dragging himself closer to the ropes, trying to grab the bottom rope... But Ermac suddenly Grapevines the leg! Locking Chaos in the center of the ring! Chaos screams in pure, unbridled agony as Ermac is looking to break his ankle!

...Chaos tries again to reach the ropes, hands dripping with sweat...

...

...And he grabs it, Chaos then uses the ropes to pull himself out of the ring and away from Ermac's clutches!

The crowd groans in frustration as Chaos is on his knees on the outside... Ermac kicks the ropes in anger before he hits the ropes and slingshots over the ropes, trying for a Corkscrew Plancha... ONLY FOR CHAOS TO DODGE, ERMAC CRASHES INTO THE FLOOR IN A NASTY WAY! Ermac lies on the floor in pain as Chaos backs up with a crazy look in his eye... In a dazed fashion, Ermac pushes himself to his feet, prompting Chaos to charge... TO SPEAR HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Ermac's head performs major whiplash as he collapses to the floor, knocked the hell out!

"OH CHRIST! The spine of Ermac has to be jacked off that move!" States Josh.

"BUT... Chaos also may have hurt his ankle, Ermac did claw and tear at it earlier..." Warns Drake.

Chaos growls through his teeth in pain as he grabs Ermac and throws him into the ring before climbing the top rope, his ankle slowing him down... Chaos then tries to dive but Ermac suddenly runs to the top rope, before Chaos can even blink...

Ermac then grips Chaos tightly...

AND NAILS A BIG BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX OFF THE TOP ROPE! Chaos is laid out as Ermac stumbles to his feet, slightly disoriented. Chaos pushes himself to his feet as Ermac charges at him, looking for something big...

But Chaos has other plans as he grabs Ermac when he gets close and flattens him with a Uranage! Chaos then pins Ermac, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Ermac weakly gets the shoulder up, Chaos was pulling at his quills in anger!

"That weak kick-out shows that Ermac has little to nothing left! It may be over for the Fusion of Souls!" States Josh.

"HAHA! It will be, that damn rookie doesn't stand a chance! Ermac likely only agreed to this match because he wanted screen time, now look at him! As impressive as he is, Chaos is that, times ten thousand more!" Laughs Drake.

Chaos then exits the ring and pulls a Table from under the ring, an evil smile plastering his face. Chaos then attempts to slide the Table into the ring but Ermac is able to get up and nail a Baseball Slide that sends the Table into Chaos' face! The Violet Hedgehog rolls backwards from the impact of the move which prompts Ermac to set up the table outside the ring as Chaos starts to get up...

...Ermac then gets a Steel Chair from under the ring and measures Chaos for a Chair Shot...

...But Chaos suddenly grabs UWE's beloved announcer, Pacman and pulls him in front of him...

...**USING PACMAN AS A GODDAMN HUMAN SHIELD!** The crowd nearly riots at this tactic, Ermac is pure shock as he drops the chair, ready to check on the busted open UWE Ring Announcer...

...When Chaos suddenly grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air... CONNECTING WITH A CHOKESLAM ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Roars Josh in anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE CHAOS! USING PACMAN AS A SHIELD LIKE THAT AND NOW OUR SO CALLED 'CHAMPION' IS GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE!"

"It's a battlefield, Pacman shouldn't be out here in the first place! Ermac payed the price by having a heart! On a side note, Chaos does a Chokeslam WWAAAYY better than Itachi Uchiha..." Chuckles Drake sinisterly.

Ermac's body spasms a bit before falling to the floor, Chaos had a demented look in his eye as he dragged the Fusion of Souls to his feet and placing him between his legs before spreading his arms out in a God-like fashion...

...Chaos then lifts Ermac into the air and slams him onto the thinly padded concrete with the Ride Hell! Ermac's body bounces like a fucking pinball off the move! The crowd begins chanting "YOUR NO GOD!" towards Chaos who only raises his arms again, soaking in their hate and anger... Chaos then throws Ermac back into the ring before entering himself... Ermac is dazed, bruised, bloody and beaten at this point but was using all his will power to try and stand...

...Eventually, Ermac IS able to get to his feet, albeit stumbling a bit, the crowd goes nuts, seeing their favorite get up...

...

...BUT CHAOS SILENCES THEM ALL BY TAKING ERMAC DOWN WITH AN RKO! THE CROWD BOOS THE HELL OUT OF THE OMEGA CHAMPION!

"CRAP! Chaos just pulled off an RKO, or Jumping Cutter to those who prefer the real names!" Said Josh, snorting in disgust.

"OR... That... That... WAS CCW'S BEN TENNYSON'S INTERGALACTIC! BEN'S FINISHING MOVE!" Exclaims Drake, snapping his fingers.

"Hey... Your right, Chaos just pulled off a jab to the CCW Magnus Champion, the man he wants to DESTROY!" Says Josh.

Chaos snarls at the downed Ermac before turning him over and hooking a leg for a pin attempt, Harry casts an concerned look to Pacman but Chaos roars at him to count the pinfall, Harry Tipper then drops down and reluctantly counts;

"Ermac, ya damn rookie... This is..." Starts Drake.

"Oh please no...!" Groans Josh.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"AND MATCH!" Finished Drake, pumping his fist into the air while Josh groans.

_**"The King left none living**_  
_**None able to tell**_  
_**The King took their heads**_  
_**And he sent them to hell**_  
_**Their screams echoed loud**_  
_**In the place of their death**_  
_**Ripped open they died**_  
_**With their final breath**_  
_**They hailed the King**_  
_**The King of Kings"**_

_**("King Of Kings" plays as the bell rings, the crowd is booing venomously!)**_

Chaos then gets up off Ermac with a sick and satisfied smile on his face... The Violet Hedgehog then shoves Harry out of the ring and demands him to fetch his belt, his precious Omega Championship, which Harry quickly does, afraid of ending up like his good friend, Pacman. After getting his title, Chaos climbs the top rope and raises the title for all to see and gaze at, in his demented mind, nobody would take this belt off him...

Chaos then climbs down the turnbuckle and slides out of the ring, snarling at the nearby fans before pointing to the ring... "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STAND IN MY WAY!" Yells Chaos to a bloody and beaten Ermac who was lying motionless on the mat.

"The God Of Destruction" then stands at the top of the entrance ramp and throws both a fist and his Omega Championship into the air to trigger two pillars of Hellfire that burst out either side of the ramp...

...The last thing seen before UWE cuts to commercials is a shot of the backstage area, Majin Buu has a blood thirsty grin on his face, at Barely Legal, only one man will be the...

**...Last... **

**...Man... **

**...Standing...**

* * *

_**FINALLY DONE! I'm beat, please... Just read and review, remember to check the forum...**_

_**Sayonara from a VERY TIRED WWE-PG-HATER.**_


	40. Make Way Part 8 (Final Part)

_**WWWWEEEEELLLL... Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! The last chapter of UWE's lil' Supershow... Anyway, this chapter contains the match you've all been looking forward too...**_

_**...Hope Vs Radec! SHIT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL! Also, next week will be... 'Special'... In a way... I will not go into more details.**_

_**Enough of me talking, let's get started...**_

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

UWE comes back live as we see Hope The Hedgehog doing some stretches and athletic leaps, preparing for his big match when Mina Mongoose, his girlfriend steps in with a concerned look on her face, Hope had become darker and more arrogant in winning the rumble ever since this whole deal with Colonel Mael Radec began... Thankfully, the MK Ninjas would snap him out of it on Twitter but he still seemed dark and even... Slightly menacing. Mina then speaks up as Hope continues to work out... "Hope...?"

Hope doesn't respond, he simply ignores her and continues with his routine. "Hope?" Asked Mina again, slightly louder, taking a step closer to her boyfriend, again, Hope ignores her, as if she wasn't even in his presence.

This time however, Mina spins him around by his shoulder and yells, "HOPE!"... This startles Hope as he steps back in shock. "WHAT!?" Questioned Hope, slightly angry that she interrupted his training.

"What...? WHAT...?! Is that all you can say? Ever since this match with Radec was made, you've been a completely different person from the boy I came to adore! Nobody's has ever made you this way, not Chaos, not Takuya and Blue, nobody! What makes Radec so special...? Parents or not..." Mina is interrupted when Hope suddenly speaks up.

"NO! You don't understand! Radec has done far worse, first of all, he insulted the memory of my parents, saying they are Dead and forgotten... Do you expect me to let him get away with that bullshit...?! No... Even more so, the next week, he assaulted me from behind, dropping me, skull first onto a steel box with a Death Valley Driver... But no, that's not what really made me snap... Oh no..." Said Hope darkly. "He DARED to boot Little Sister, one of the beings that keep the city of Rapture alive in the face! Complete disrespect for everything they go through in life... That specific Little Sister helped me in my darkest days, shed a little light on what was a dark, dark time... I won't let that Helghan bastard get away with this... But then, he sunk to new lows... Little Sister's Protector, Big Daddy, UWE Veteran... Had his neck crushed by this soulless commander... All Big Daddy wanted to do was protect his Little Sister... Radec would take that steel chair and smash it against Big Daddy's head, the last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Big Daddy's body going rigid and falling to the floor... THAT'S why I must win, that I HAVE to win this match and truthfully... If destiny does will me to lose... I don't know where to go with my career... Losing to Radec may just break me mentally... This match will be bloody, it will be a war... It will make the Bad Blood main event look like a push over... Tonight, everything Radec has ever accomplished, everything he's ever done, will come crashing down on him... I am going to wreak Havoc upon Radec in this match and for the rest of his life..." Ended Hope as he began to leave...

"What's happened to you...?" Said Mina in a bare whisper, dreading the worst... Hope only turns around and gives her one last look before leaving, ready for the biggest match of his career against the UWE Veteran and Helghan Colonel...

* * *

"Well, ladies and gentleman... It's time, our main event of the evening! As Hope stated a few moments ago, this all started on Fictional Wrestling Twitter and it has escalated since then to a deep, personal rivalry... This match will have No Disqualifications, No Count Outs... There WILL be a winner to what will be akin to a bar room brawl, a street fight... A WAR" States Josh.

Drake nods, "Yup, there will be blood, skin will be torn, bones will be broken, both men are looking to build momentum for the upcoming shows, leading to Rumble Royal... But nevermind that, here's the ringer, if Mael Radec loses this match, he'll retire from the UWE! That's called living by the UWE Life Style, willing to put EVERYTHING on the line, willing to go the distance and become the best of the best! That's the attitude you need in UWE!" Cheered Drake with a grin.

The crowd then suddenly erupts into a standing ovation as a yellow sphere creature slides into the ring... PACMAN! He was busted open and blood was seeping from his forehead, covering the entire right side of his face in a crimson mask. He had a small grin on his face and he was carrying a mic...

"HEEEELLLLOOOOO! UWE MUTANTS! I'm not dead... I still have oxygen in my lungs and I can still breath, meaning I can announce our Main Event, see, every other company...? Even the RING ANNOUNCER can take a beating and still keep ticking... Alright, moving on..."

"...Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages... The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Career Threatening, No Disqualification match scheduled for one fall! Now, if Colonel Mael Radec loses this match, he shall retire from Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment... UWE Mutants, rejoice... For this... IS YOUR MAIN EVENT!" Announced Pacman as the crowd went wild.

The crowd was on their feet, cheering while holding up colorful signs like "Thanks for the memories, Colonel Radec!" or "If Hope loses, we RIOT!"

"Sooooooo...? UWE Mutants... How long shall UWE last in this crazy ass world...?!" Asks Pacman, the crowd instantly responded.

**"UWE FOREVER!" **Chanted the fans in attendance.

...

_**"You are, you are, I AM! I AM!"**_

_**("I Am (Third Remix)" By Dale Oliver plays as the crowd erupts in a thunderous ovation as the lights turn white and flicker on and off.)**_

White Pyro rains down on the ramp as the lyrics to the song are sung... After a moment, _**Hope The Hedgehog** _steps out onto the ramp and through the pyro rain with his head held low, his white sleeveless hoodie covering his face. As the song picks up, Hope flicks his hood off and throws his arms outward, causing some green and blue pyro to explode behind him in a frenzy! The expression on his face not changing, Hope begins to walk down the ramp, ignoring the fans, he was here for only one reason... TO KICK RADEC'S ASS. Hope then slides into the ring and climbs the top rope, raising his hands in a peace sign to the fans, gaining massive cheers. Hope the steps down and waits patiently.

"Introducing first, from South Island, weighing 218 pounds and standing at 6'1... He is "The Warrior Of Light"... Ladies and gentlemen, this is... HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!" Announces Pacman.

"There he is, a boy who I think is on the rise in the UWE! Hell, amazing matches every time he competes, a nice attitude and a jaw dropping wrestling style... Hope has everything he's ever wanted in a wrestling career... Except one thing... The UWE Omega Championship, Hope has vowed to win the Rumble Royal match next month and to move onto the grandest stage of them all to fight for and win the Omega Championship, to fulfill his dream!" Chuckled Josh.

"Oh please, UWE ain't some fairy tale! News flash, things don't always go your way and tonight, Radec will BEAT it into him that the UWE can be a dark and sinister place at times!" Sneered Drake.

"I think Hope knows that, but the South Island Native refuses to lose, refuses to let Radec get away with everything he's done..." States Josh.

"Well, Hope may want to win this match..." Said Drake.

_**"I'm one with the warrior inside**_  
_**My dominance can't be denied**_  
_**Your entire world will turn**_  
_**Into a battlefield tonight**_  
_**As I look upon you **_  
_**Through the warrior's eyes now**_  
_**I can see the fear that will**_  
_**Ensure my victory this time"**_

_**("Warrior" By Disturbed plays as the crowd erupts into boos, the lights turn a dimmed red and flash orange whenever the chorus hits.)**_

"...But Radec just wants it more!" Drake completes his sentence.

The heavy metal music can be barely heard past the booing as _**Colonel Mael Radec**_ walks out onto the ramp, a cold glare being sent to Hope who returns it, right back at him. Radec then walks down to the ring, ignoring the fan's booing and jeering. Radec then walks up the steel steps and through the middle rope as he climbs the top rope and raises his fists into the air, gaining more boos from the loyal Hope and UWE fans. Radec climbs down and exits the ring, searching under the ring and pulling out a Kendo Stick, he then re-enters, raising his weapon of choice.

"...And his opponent... From Planet Helghan, weighing 233 pounds and standing at 6'3, he is the Colonel of the Helghan Empire and a long-lasting UWE Veteran... 'COLONEL'... MAEL RADEC!" Announces Pacman.

"Mael Radec, the Human example of a shark! He believes in the saying, 'Victory... OR DEATH!' and is willing to go to any degree to win a match, this match he CANNOT afford to lose, his very livelihood is on the line, Radec has built a legacy over his near 40 year career and he only needs one last thing before he willingly retires... The UWE Omega Championship. Just like Hope, it is Radec's dream to win the title, he's had 4 tries in the past and he's failed each time, he has vowed to make this year, 2013, HIS YEAR. The year of Helghan, but Hope may have other ideas, like retiring Radec's ass." Said Josh.

"He won't lose! Radec is living like a real UWE Star, putting everything on the line! I'm proud of the old dog, he has accomplished so much in his career! It may not be title filled like Scorpion's or full of Happy Endings like PaRappa's... Hell, you could say his career is falling if you like, but I truly believe that Radec will win this match and show everybody he is not to be messed around with!" Said Drake.

Both Hope and Radec step into the center of the ring and trade insults before the referee pushes them into their corners.

"...Here we go, the match we've been waiting all night for begins..." Starts Josh.

_**(The bell rings as Radec swings the Kendo Stick, but Hope ducks the swing and kicks the weapon out of Radec's hands!)**_

"...NOW!" Yells Josh in excitement.

Hope then follows up his disarming of Radec with a few Shoot Kicks to the thigh of Radec followed by an Irish Whip to the ropes... But Radec nails an Elbow Smash to the face on the rebound and then slams Hope down with a Scoop Slam to follow-up! Hope gets up but takes a Knee to the gut from Radec who then follows up with an Elbow to the back of Hope's neck to send him down to the mat! Hope quickly gets to his feet but is greeted by a Waist Lock Takedown from the Colonel as soon as he gets to his feet, Radec then slaps the back of Hope's head, saying "I've got you scouted, brat!"

"Complete disrespect by Radec, but he is right, The Colonel has likely been training all week for the match and been watching Hope's Matches on tape to learn his moves and find ways to counter them." Growled Josh.

"Just goes to show how DAMN good Radec is in that squared circle!" Cheered Drake.

Hope gets up, growling under his teeth but gets a kick to the gut by Radec followed by an Irish Whip to the ropes... On the bounce back, Hope tries a Clothesline, but Radec counters by grabbing Hope in mid-run and lifting him, flattening him with a Uranage Slam! Hope yells out in pain as Radec hits the ropes and follows up with a Falling Elbow to the spine! The Helghan Colonel isn't finished yet as he grips Hope's left leg and delivers an Elbow Drop to the leg, making Hope groan in pain! Radec then picks up his opponent and whips him to the ropes, once more...

...Radec then goes low and does a Front Chop Block onto Hope's damaged leg! Hope grips his leg in pain as Radec quickly covers, hooking the injured leg;

1...

1.55 and Hope manages to roll the shoulder out!

"Looks like Radec's found his target, the left leg of Hope, the leg he uses for his Dose Of Light finisher, one of two legs that he needs to use his high octane offense." Notes Josh.

"Hahahaha... Looks like this'll be over quick unless Hope can ward off this assault!" Laughed Drake evilly.

Radec gets up, not at all shocked at Hope's kick out, he simply locks the leg and delivers a DDT to the limb! Hope screams in pain as he grips the damaged limb in agony! Hope tries to get up, using the ropes, but Radec silences that thought by running at him and Dropkicking the back of his leg, sending him back to the cold, hard mat! Radec follows up by locking Hope's legs in a Heel Hook, putting as much pressure as he can on the damaged leg! Hope grits his teeth in pain as Radec pulls at his damaged leg, as if he was trying to tear it right off! Eventually, Hope frees his good leg and nails a Head Kick, dazing the Colonel from Helghan... The South Island Native then runs at him and tries a Running Lariat, Radec however easily dodges and does a Double Leg Takedown...

...This time, turning Hope over and locking on a Single Leg Boston Crab to the injured leg! Hope screams in agony as Mael puts pressure on his lower back and leg.

"Oh man..." Winces Josh. "If this kind of savagery continues, Hope will be lucky to WALK out of the ring, let alone deliver any high-flying moves!"

"Told ya, Radec is one of the greatest in-ring technicians in the history of UWE, he always studies his opponent's moves and makes sure to learn how to counter them! He's the like the Kurt Angle or Chris Benoit of UWE." Smirks Drake.

After a minute, Hope grabs the bottom rope and pulls himself out of Radec's clutches and onto the apron... Mael looks surprised as he turns around as Hope stands up on the apron, favoring his leg... BAM! Radec is greeted by a right hand to the face by "The Warrior Of Light!"... Radec stumbles backwards as Hope slowly climbs the top rope and gets ready to dive, still favoring his leg as he readies himself... Hope dives but Radec moves out-of-the-way, The South Island Native lands on his feet, but his damaged leg brings him to one knee... Which prompts Radec to come behind him and deliver a German Suplex!

Hope holds his skull in pain as Radec keeps the waist lock on and throws him overhead with another German Suplex! Hope is dazed as Radec lifts him for the third, but Hope is able to make it out, nailing a Snapmare, forcing Radec into a seated position... Hope then follows up with a Dropkick to the back of Radec's head! Radec falls to the mat as Hope pins;

1...

1.34, Radec kicks out!

"Yeah, REAL smart, Hope, attack him with your injured leg!" Sneered Drake as Hope held his injured limb in pain.

"Well, that LEG is definitely holding him down, he's got to find a way around it!" States Josh.

Hope then tries to pick up Mael, but the Helghan Colonel suddenly pulls a reversal out of the hat by lifting Hope up and slamming him, knee-first onto his leg with a Knee Breaker, Radec then follows up by planting Hope with a lightning quick Saito Suplex! Radec then pushes himself to his feet and does a Helghan Salute, gaining boos from the crowd as he stalks Hope...

...Lifting him onto his shoulders for The Wasteland!

"OH WAIT! If Radec lands this move, it's good night, Irene!" Panicked Josh.

"YES! Slam that S.O.B to the cold, hard mat then pin his ass for the 1-2-3!" Cheered Drake.

But Hope is able to deliver rapid elbows to the side of the head to daze the Helghan Colonel! Radec bends over in pain as Hope follows up by running to the ropes behind Radec and nailing him with a Throwback on the bounce back! Hope gets to his feet as Radec pushes himself up to his knees, dazed off the Throwback... That gives Hope a chance to nail some Shoot Kicks right to the chest, the feet cracking off Radec's chest in brutal fashion! With a grunt of anger, Hope picks Radec up and delivers a Dropsault that sends Radec stumbling backwards into the corner! Mael leans against the ropes in a dazed state as Hope backs up and revs up his feet before charging...

...TO NAIL A RUNNING DROPKICK TO THE CORNERED RADEC! The Helghan Colonel then stumbles out of the corner and gets a kick to the gut from the South Island Native followed by a Flowling Snap DDT, smashing Radec's face into the mat! Hope kips-up before pinning Radec, hooking a leg;

1...

1.42 and it's a kick out by Radec!

"So far, only 1 counts, both men are trying to wear each other down, both men are trying to gain the early lead!" Says Josh.

"...And that lead will go to Radec, LET'S GO RADEC! LET'S GO RADEC!" Chanted Drake, trying to rally the UWE Mutants, but failing badly, getting a tomato to the back of his head, a fan yelling, "YOU SUCK!"

Hope gets to his feet and so does Radec who nails a European Uppercut from out of nowhere! Knocking Hope away from him! Radec then charges and nails a Lariat, yelling "Come on!" as Hope gets up to receive another Lariat! With momentum on his side, Radec lifts Hope up and plants him with a BIG Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Hope arches his back in pain as Radec hits the ropes and springboards off them to nail a Springboard European Uppercut to Hope, who had been trying to get back up!

With a snort of disgust, Radec begins to Stomp Hope, circling his body and stomping any exposed body parts! Radec then lifts Hope into the air, Overhead Gutwrench-style before trying to level him with a Canadian Neckbreaker...

...NO! Hope fights out and lands behind Radec just as The Helghan Colonel moves for the technique. Mael then turns around and is taken off guard by a School Boy Roll Up;

1...

1.99 and Radec shoots the shoulder up, getting to his feet quickly!

Both men are able to get to their feet following the pin attempt as Hope decides to go for the Dose Of Light... However, Radec manages to duck the move, suprising everybody in the arena at his reflexes! The White Hedgehog spins around from his own momentum and gets a High Knee to the face from Mael! Radec then picks Hope up and lands a Neckbreaker!

"Radec's took control again!" Said Josh, his jaw dropping a tiny bit.

"Hahaha... He's just that good at wrestling and that's why he won't retire!" Said Drake.

Hope gets up, shaking his head slightly, shaking out the cobwebs as they say... Which gives Radec the time to hit the ropes and nail a Running Knee to the side of the head, before grabbing the writhing Hope's head and nailing a Neckbreaker Slam! Radec shakes his head, nudging the downed Hope with his foot, saying, "Is that REALLY all you have...!?" Bad idea, as Hope's eyes suddenly snap open as he grabs Radec's leg and trips him up before locking on a STF!

"Oh, look at this! Hope showing his OWN display of wrestling skill, shutting the Helghan Colonel up via an STF, a legendary move made famous by legendary wrestler, Lou Thesz!" Notes Josh with a smile.

"GAAAHHH! He really has been watching tapes! This reminds me of Scorpion vs Sub-Zero at Against All Odds 1994 where they fought of the Omega title in a Ironman match!" Says Drake as Radec struggled in the hold, Hope pulling hard at the neck.

"...Yeah, but their's no option to wait things out for Radec!" Chuckled Josh as Radec is able to crawl towards the ropes...

...And grab the bottom one, pulling himself to the apron, forcing Hope to release him! With a frown, Hope tries to grab him but gets an Elbow Smash to the face, sending him stumbling backwards into a Seated Position! Radec then climbs the top rope and channels his inner eagle, diving to nail the seated Hedgehog with a Missile Dropkick! Radec then follows up by lifting Hope up and trying for an Oklahoma Slam...

...But "The Warrior Of Light" is able to counter, all of a sudden, by pushing Radec into the corner and grabbing him from behind, delivering a Tiger Suplex! But to the crowd's joy, Hope hangs onto Radec, delivering another Tiger Suplex...

...Before lifting him back up and landing a final Tiger Suplex, bridging this one;

1...

1.85, Radec kicks out with authority! Both men then scramble to their feet!

"Oooh... A TRIFECTA of Tiger Suplexes! Didn't score a near fall but Radec's head MUST be ringing." Cringed Josh.

"NO! He's a lot tougher than that!" Drake said, sounding annoyed.

Radec then nails a Spin Kick to the gut of Hope, winding him. Radec then goes behind Hope and looks to nail the Executioner... But Hope manages to get the reversal but nailing an Elbow to the back of Radec's skull followed by a Russian Legweep! Hope then picks up Radec and whips him to the ropes to nail a Spinning Wheel Kick on the bounce back! With his stoic look on his face, Hope climbs the top rope and waits for Radec to stand up.

The Helghan Colonel pushes himself to his feet as Hope dives... Only for Radec to suddenly grab him in mid-air by the arm and nail a HUGE Arm Drag to the mid-air Hope! Hope is slow to get to his feet, holding his arm in pain as he finally gets up, only for Radec to run at him and nail a Lariat! Mael pins Hope to the mat off the Lariat;

1...

1.55 and "The Warrior Of Light" manages to kick out!

"BIG Lariat right there, ladies and gentleman and Radec's back where he belongs, in control!" States Drake.

"...He belongs in a retirement home." Mutters Josh under his breath.

Radec then picks up Hope and gets him in Electric Chair-position, looking to drive Hope down... But The South Island Native suddenly uses Radec's own strength and momentum against him to fall backwards over the ropes, nailing an Inverted Hotshot to the Veteran! Nearly everybody in the crowd winces as Radec's head snaps back off the impact...

"Brutal Hotshot and look at this! Hope's climbing the top rope!" Yells Josh in excitement.

Indeed he was, Hope was climbing the top rope, albeit slightly slow due to the leg that Radec hurt earlier in the match... Hope spreads his arms out before diving to hit a Diving Splash to Radec, keeping the lateral press on for a pin;

1...

Radec manages to stand up with Hope in his arms, he then places Hope on his shoulders, looking for The Wasteland...

...But Hope has him scouted as locks his legs around Radec's head and nails a Headscissors Takedown, sending Radec to the mat! Hope then gets up, but so does Radec which prompts Hope to nail a quick Clothesline followed by another before nailing a Calf Kick that sends Radec over the top rope and onto the apron! The South Island Native then rushes at Radec and tries to Spear him off the apron, but The Helghan Colonel dodges that bullet as he pulls Hope onto the apron, nailing punch after punch to the face before setting him up for The Wasteland off the apron...

NO! Hope manages to land at Radec's side, he knees Radec in the gut before placing him in Side Slam-position... Hope smirks viciously as he backflips off the apron with Radec in tow... NAILING A MOONSAULT SIDE SLAM ONTO THE HARD FLOOR! The crowd goes crazy with cheers off that move!

"OH JEEZ! Radec's spine MUST be jacked off that move, a Moonsault fuckin' Side Slam off the apron, Hope has impressed us once again with his high-octane offense!" Boasts Josh.

"Oh no... Poor Radec..." Groans Drake.

Radec is still down outside the ring as Hope takes a Steel Pipe from under the ring, waiting for Radec to stand...

_***BAM!***_

"OH FUCK!" Shouted both brothers in unison.

Hope had cracked the steel pipe off Radec's skull, making his body spasm in shock! Hope looks truly happy at this brutal maneuver as he lifts Radec up and rolls him back into the ring, unaware that Radec had a cloth bag in his hand...

"Hang on... What's that bag in Radec's hand...?" Muttered Josh in a curious fashion.

Hope gets on the apron as Radec lies on the mat, belly first... The South Island Native then uses the ropes to Springboard himself, spinning 450 Degrees...

...But Radec suddenly rolls out-of-the-way, spraying the contents of the bag onto the mat he was on a few moments ago...

...

**...THUMBTACKS!?**

...

**"HOLY SHHHIIIITTTT!"** Screamed Josh in horror.

**"OH CHRIST, THAT'S IT!"** Yelled Drake in shock.

Hope had crashed into the Thumbtacks, he screamed loudly in agonizing pain as his stomach and some of his face was covered in the brutal terrain. Radec chuckles sadistically as he gets up, Hope also gets up, stumbling into Radec's grip, who in turn, spins him 180 degrees...

...AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A SPINNING SIDE SLAM! Hope is laid out, Radec covers, hooking the leg;

1...

2...

...

...

...

Hope shoots the shoulder up at 2.35! Radec sits up, looking angry that he didn't score the 3-count and save his career with his genius tactic.

"Oh god... Oh GOD...! Radec had been playing Possum the whole damn time! He had recovered after the Moonsault Side Slam and secretly nicked that Bag of Thumbtacks... Waiting for Hope to go for the Springboard 450 so that he could throw that hazard in the way!" Said Josh in anger.

"That... That... Was a GENIUS tactic! Only someone like Radec could pull it off!" Praised Drake, looking in awe.

Radec looks down on Hope before picking him up and taking him down with a Backbreaker! Mael leaves Hope to writhe in pain inside the ring and gets a Ladder from under the ring before sliding it in. Meanwhile, Hope has made it to his feet, quivering in shock of the Thumbtacks... He barely turns around and is greeted by a Ladder Shot to the face, sending him to the mat! Radec then sets up the ladder and climbs up a few rungs and dives off to land a Leg Drop across Hope's throat!

Mael then places the ladder in the corner, leaning it carefully. Radec then picks up Hope and places him against the ladder before backing up, yelling in intensity before charging...

...But Hope is able to move at the last second, causing Radec to crash into the ladder, face first!

Hope then grabs the Helghan Colonel from behind and nails an Falling Inverted DDT! Hope tries to pin the dazed Radec but Radec is wise enough to roll out of the ring to avoid getting pinned. Hope growls before grinning wildly... Hope climbs the top rope before diving to the outside...

...Taking Radec down with a Diving Hurricanrana! The Helghan Colonel is down, yet again as Hope stalks him, stomping his foot in rhythm... Radec gets up as Hope charges forward, leg ready... But Mael suddenly grabs the leg, shocking Hope and the fans, he then takes the leg and twists, making Hope scream in pain before he lifts Hope BY his leg and slams him, spine first into the steel post! Hope sinks to his knees following the move which prompts Radec to grab him by his fur and throw him into the barricade, skull first!

Radec is likely smirking under his helmet as he pulls a Kendo Stick out from under the ring, the crowd boos as Radec cracks the Kendo Stick over Hope's back, turning it bright red upon impact! Radec keeps this up with 7 more strikes until blood was actually seeping from Hope's back... Hope was groaning in pure agony, clutching his back, trying to regain the blood flow.

Radec is showing no mercy as he lifts Hope and puts him in a Single-Arm Straight Jacket hold before twisting him into Short-Arm Elbow Smash! Hope is near unresponsive as Radec takes 218 pounds of dead weight and rolls it into the ring...

...Before climbing onto the apron and then the top rope, Radec raises a single arm in the air, signalling his dominance.

"Oh man... Radec's enjoying this beat down, he THRIVES is seeing people bleed, seeing other wrestlers suffering!" Said Josh in disgust.

"Of course he is and it looks like he's going to put the exclamation point on." Cheered Drake.

Radec then dives for a Diving Elbow Drop...

...But Hope manages to barely roll out-of-the-way at the last second! Radec stands up, screaming bloody murder as he holds his elbow in pain while Hope uses the ropes to get up... Radec then turns around to see Hope who...

...NAILS A PELE' KICK RIGHT TO THE SIDE OF THE HEAD! A loud smack is heard throughout the whole arena as Radec falls to the ground, holding his head in pain as Hope pins him, hooking a leg;

1...

...

2...

Radec manages to kick out at 2.66! Hope growls in frustration as he gets up!

"Man, oh man! First of all, I'm amazed Hope can still stand let alone get a near fall or deliver a Pele' Kick for that matter!" Said an impressed Josh.

"Yeah, yeah... Kiss his ass why don't you..." Snorts Drake who gets a glare from Josh.

Hope then picks up The Helghan Colonel and throws him into the corner via Irish Whip... Hope then charges with he knee ready, but Radec has him scouted as he grabs Hope's leg and lifts him into the air, cracking his face off the steel post! Hope rolls backwards from the impact onto his feet in a daze, the cut on his forehead has worsened to a degree that Hope may pass out from Blood Loss...

...Radec then charges and nails Hope, dead-on with a Spear!

"RIGHT ON THE MONEY!" Quips Drake.

Hope coughs and wheezes in agony as Radec rolls out of the ring and begins to grab weapons, throwing two Steel Chairs into the ring along with sliding a table into the squared circle... Mael then slides into the ring and demands Hope to get to his feet, ready to knock his lights out with the Steel Chair...

...Radec swings the weapon...

...But Hope is able to duck at the last second and nail a second Pele' Kick, sending the Steel Chair crashing into Radec's skull! The Helghan Colonel backs up in a shocked and dazed state which prompts Hope to take him down with a Dropsault! Hope then points to the top rope and runs up it as Radec begins to stand up, Hope then corkscrews off the top rope...

...AND TAKES RADEC DOWN WITH WHISPER IN THE WIND!

"MASSIVE Whisper In The Wind by Hope and look at the South Island Native, he is fired up beyond belief!" Said Josh.

Hope screams in intensity as he sets the table up before picking up Radec and placing him onto it, lying stomach first. Hope then climbs onto the apron, once again as the crowd cheers him on!

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Chanted Drake in fear of Hope's next move.

"YES! Do it, show the whole roster what you can do, Hope! Make Radec pay for his sins!" Cheered Josh.

Hope then springboards again and spins 450 degrees...

...

...

**...TO DRIVE RADEC THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH ACROSS THE SPINE! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY WILD!**

**"BY GOD! Radec's spine may be in a thousand pieces and it may never be put back together!" **Exclaims Drake.

Hope rises to his knees, holding his stomach in agony off the recoil of the move, he writhes in pain for at least 20 seconds before he finally turns Radec over and pins him, hooking both legs;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

**NO! Radec kicks out at 2.9999! Hope is in shock, face red with frustration and anger!**

"NNNOOOO! SSSSOOO close! Hope took too long trying to cover the Colonel, he needed to heal first!" Said Josh, slumping back into his seet.

"Radec refuses to die! He refuses to let his 40 year career go to waste! He refuses to be done in by a Sonic re-color!" Said Drake happily.

Hope then sets up the ladder that Radec had set up earlier in the match and places it in the center of the ring, before he starts climbing it, motioning for the Shining Hope 630, but Radec has other ideas as he stands up weakly and clubs Hope in the spine before climbing up to the same level as him, he hooks Hope in position...

...And took him down with a Russian Legsweep off the ladder! Hope screams in pain as he arches his back, Radec is also groaning in agony off the move. Radec makes it to his feet first as he lifts Hope up in Oklahoma Slam-position and nails Snake Eyes against the ladder! Radec then hits the ropes as Hope stumbles about in a daze which prompts Radec to nail a Big Boot to the face, turning Hope inside out!

Radec then picks up Hope again, this time in Powerbomb-position... Radec then falls backwards to land the Inverted Powerbomb against the ladder! Hope's blood splattering against the steel!

"Radec is showing new levels of brutality! ALL this is just to keep his career alive!" Said Josh.

"He's a dedicated UWE Wrestler, we're probably the company with the MOST company pride! As Baraka once famously said to Rugal Bernstein, "You can take away our titles, our moves, our show, but if it's one thing we'll always keep, it's our pride!" Said Drake, remembering the famous statement.

Hope is down and bleeding like crazy as Radec stands over him, a laugh comes from the Colonel as he sets up Hope on the top rope, looking ready to snap off a Top-Rope Hurricanrana... But to the crowd's amazement...

...

...Hope suddenly stands on the Top-Rope with Radec in tow, Powerbomb-style, Radec flails his arms wildly as he tries to escape but the "Warrior Of Light" is detirmend to see it through as he falls forward...

...

...

...AND BREAKS THE LADDER WITH A TOP-ROPE POWERBOMB TO THE COLONEL! The crowd goes into an uproar as Hope keeps the Powerbomb bridged;

1...

"THIS COULD BE IT...!" Said Josh in excitement.

...

...

...

2...

"It's all over..." Sighed Drake.

...

...

...

**RADEC KICKS OUT AT 2.9999999!** The crowd boos venomously as Hope screams in frustration!

"HOLY SHIT! Radec still has life! The Helghan Colonel kicked out of being Powerbombed off the Top-Rope straight through the damn ladder! HOW...!? How I ask you is Radec still able to fight...!?" Questioned Josh.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Answered Drake, holding his head in disbelief.

Hope doesn't know either as he gets up and leans against the ropes in disbelief and frustration, he was sweaty and bleeding and so was Radec... Mael then rises to his knees as Hope decides to go for the Shining Wizard...

...

...Hope swings his leg, but Radec suddenly ducks and rolls through the move, School Boy-style before transitioning the hold into...

...

**...A CLOVERLEAF!** Hope screams in pain and anguish as Radec locks on the hold firmly in the center of the ring, applying as much pressure as possible, looking to make Hope submit to the powerful and legendary hold, putting all the pressure on Hope's legs and spine! Radec yells "Tap out, you bastard! TAP OUT!" as Hope yells in agonizing pain!

"The Cloverleaf is locked on tight! Center of the ring! Nowhere to go for Hope! Radec's got him locked, he's got the legs locked up tighter than Dean Malenko ever could!" Exclaimed Drake.

"It may only be a matter of time before Hope taps out!" Said Josh.

Hope's legs are being mangled by the Helghan Colonel as he keeps the hold on for a good 4 minutes, at this time, Hope has finally raised his hand, it's twitching and shaking like crazy...

"YES! YES! YEEEEESSSSS!" Drake channels his inner M. Bison.

...

...Radec applies more pressure across the back and legs as Hope screams...

"Hope's back and legs must be feeling like Hell, right now! At this rate, Hope's spine and legs will be broken!" Said Josh in a concerned tone.

...

...This time, Hope tries to crawl for the ropes, he raises a hand to grab them...

"OH LOOK! Hope's using what will power he has left to reach for the ropes, to find sanctuary!" Says Josh in anticipation.

...

...Hope then grabs the bottom rope and swings his legs to the side to throw Radec into the corner! Face cracking off the post! The Helghan Colonel then stumbles backwards which prompts Hope to leap to his feet...

**...AND TAKE RADEC DOWN WITH A THIRD PELE' KICK!**

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Drake channels his inner Darth Vader.

The Helghan Colonel stumbles backwards off the kick as Hope gets to his feet and nails an Enzuigiri that drapes Radec over the middle rope. Hope then hits the ropes and tries for dial up 619 but Radec avoids the kick as Hope spins back into the ring, looking rather dizzy as he stumbles forward off the daze, Radec then catches the dazed Hedgehog and hooks him in a Double Underhook...

...Before planting him with a quick Double Arm DDT! Hope rolls onto his back, bleeding heavily as Radec covers, hooking the leg;

1...

2...

Hope kicks out at 2.65! The crowd begins to chant Hope's name and clap as the White Hedgehog tries to get up, Radec looks angry and exhausted.

"The pride, the honor, the broken bodies, the pure wrestling skill... This match has defined UWE thus far..." Said Josh quietly.

"Yeah... But only one may walk away, saying they WON the match!" Retorts Drake.

Radec rolls out of the ring as he collects more toys from under the ring, collecting a brick, some fluorescent light tubes and... A barbed wire board! The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Radec sends the items into the ring!

Hope gets back up in the ring as Radec picks up a Fluorescent Light Tube and...

...Smashes it across Hope's face! Hope screams in pain as he goes back down to the mat!

"Well, as much as Hope sees the light, the only thing he's seeing now is a lot of red body fluid." Notes Josh.

"Hahahahaha... Yeah... I LOVE IT!" Cheered Drake.

Radec then places a foot across Hope's chest as Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin;

1...

2...

2.55 and Hope manages to roll the shoulder out! Radec sneers in disgust as he drags Hope to his feet in a Cobra Clutch...

"Oh man, what's Radec's cold, cunning mind got planned NOW...?!" Said Josh in horror.

Radec then backs up, using his foot to place the brick behind him as he sends Hope into the air for a Cobra Clutch Slam...

...But Hope manages to land behind Radec and lock him in an Inverted Facelock before doing a twist to deliver a Rolling Cutter onto the brick, Radec's helmet now has a MASSIVE dent in it! Hope gets to his feet, scowling down on Radec as he picks up the fluorescent light tubes and places three of them across the mat...

...Hope then picks up Radec and kicks him in the gut, bending him down in preparation for Heaven's Judgement onto the Light Tubes but the Helghan Colonel has other ideas as he uses his own 233 pound weight to stay down...

...And nail a Back Body Drop that drops Hope, back first across the light tubes! Hope arches his back in agony as Radec covers again, hooking a leg this time;

1...

2...

Hope weakly shoots the shoulder up, you could see the toll of the match taking place on his body now. Radec rises to his knees, muttering "Fuck..." as he stares down at Hope.

"THIS can't go on much longer... Both men are at their physical peak!" Said Josh.

"Damn straight they are... I don't care what Ben Tennyson or Itachi Uchiha says! UWE puts five-star matches on, every single week! WE AREN'T GARBAGE WRESTLING!" Said Drake in anger.

Both men are able to get up, using the other as support, they both trade fists until Radec suddenly does an Irish Whip which is a feint for a Short-Arm Elbow Smash that Hope ducks at the last second, Hope hits the ropes and tries for a Clothesline...

...But Radec is able to grab Hope's head and smash it against his knee, nailing a Facebreaker Knee Smash!

"GOOD GRIEF! That may be it!" Said Josh.

Hope stumbles around in a dazed state which lets Radec lift Hope onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style! The crowd boos as Radec approaches the barbed wire board and gets ready to slam him onto the hazard with his finishing move, The Wasteland...

...But Hope is able to weakly elbow Radec in the side of the head, who gasps in pain as Hope drops down behind him! Hope then hits the ropes behind Radec and comes back to...

_...NAIL A THROWBACK ONTO THE BARBED WIRE BOARD!_ The crowd goes nuts as Radec is limp in the barbed wire, Hope literally rips Radec's body out of the hazard and pins him, hooking a leg with what little strength he has left in his body...

"BAH GAWD! It must be over now! Radec has been beaten, he has been torn and he has been smashed! IT... HAS... TO... BE... OVER!" Said Josh, panting.

"I don't want to this, but the conclusion of Radec's career is..."

Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

RADEC KICKS OUT! The crowd is on their feet, either cheering Hope or booing Radec! The signs are down and there is UWE Mutants everywhere in sight!

"AND... **OH, YOU MUST BE SHITTING ME!" **Screams Drake in shock.

"What in the name of Satan himself does it take to keep this man down...!?" Asked Josh, pulling his hair.

Hope gets back onto his feet as he looks around him to see everyone in the arena on their feet, he laughs slightly to himself as he picks up Radec and sets up 233 pounds of dead weight up for Heaven's Judgement...

...Hope holds Radec their for what seems like an eternity...

...BEFORE HE SLAMS THE HELGHAN COLONEL DOWN WITH HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY NUTS!

"YYYYYEEEESSSSSS!" Cheered both Josh and the fans as Hope gets back to his feet, looking ready to end it, once and for all!

Drake only buries his face in his hands as Hope goes to a corner and begins to stomp his foot, demanding Radec to stand up, Hope's face and body was covered in blood, his and Radec's. Hope begins to stomp faster in rhythm with the fans as Radec gets to his feet slowly...

...

...

...Eventually, Radec does get up as Hope charges, leg ready...

...

...

...

...But Radec grabs the offending leg, stopping the Dose Of Light Superkick! Josh's jaw drops, the crowd goes crazy and Hope is in shock...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...As Radec lifts up Hope onto his shoulder, Fireman's Carry-style! Hope flails around helplessly as the crowd boos Radec venomously as he takes one of Hope's arms and using all of his might...

...

...

_**...TAKES HOPE DOWN WITH THE WASTELAND! THE CROWD ERUPTS INTO BOOS, NEARLY RIOTING!**_

"NNNOOOO! The Helghan Colonel just took down "The Warrior Of Light" and has laid waste to the battlefield!" Said Josh in horror.

"YYYYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" Yelled Drake, jumping out of his seat.

Radec nearly falls over from his own momentum but he regains his composure as he drops down and pins Hope, hooking both legs, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the cover;

"HOPE... UWE ROSTER... FICTIONAL WRESTLING... Take notice, because this is..." Started Drake.

"OH SWEET GOD, NO!" Yells Josh.

**1...**

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2...**

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

"AND MATCH!"

"SON OF A BITCH! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Said Josh in a furious tone.

_**"I'm one with the warrior inside**_  
_**The evidence can't be denied**_  
_**The entire world will stare**_  
_**Into this battlefield tonight**_  
_**As I stand before you**_  
_**With the warrior's heart now**_  
_**I can feel the strength that will**_  
_**Ensure my victory this time"**_

_**("Warrior" plays again as the crowd goes silent, they truly didn't expect this outcome...)**_

Radec gets off Hope, rising to one knee, looking down on his fallen adversary... All is silent in the arena apart from Radec's heavy metal music playing in the background, Pacman enters the ring, wiping blood off his face, looking shocked as he brings his mic to his lips.

"Urm... Ladies and gentleman, your winner of the match and according to the pre-match stipulation, STILL a member of the UWE Roster... 'COLONEL'... MAEL... RADEC!" Announces Pacman despite the feeling in the air.

Mina Mongoose runs down the ramp and into the ring as she shoves Radec away from Hope as she checks on him, he was unconscious and bleeding. Mina looked near tears as she looked down on her boyfriend.

"...Ladies and gentleman... I truly... Don't know what to say at this point... Radec pulled off the victory and is... STILL a member of the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment roster... Hope The Hedgehog... Put all his heart, all his soul into this match... He was so sure that... He would win... But, when the match ended, the man who has stood tall is the villain, Mael Radec, the Colonel of the Helghan Armies. The Cinderella story ending... Was not the ending that came about for Hope..." States Josh, quietly.

...

...But Radec wasn't finished yet as he grabs Mina and throws her out the ring as Hope begins to stir... Mael then backed up into a corner as Hope's vision began to come back... The crowd boos venomously and loudly as Hope rises to his feet, Radec charges...

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T DO IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH...!" Said Josh as Drake's face turns to horror as...

...

...

**...RADEC PUNTS HOPE HARD IN THE SKULL!** Hope's body goes rigid as he falls back to the mat, blood pouring from his wounds as Mina screams in terror as she slides back in and cradles the unmoving Hope, crying for him to wake up. Radec then leaves the ring, raising a fist into the air as the crowd begins to throw trash at him, security is earning their pay as they keep back particular fans.

At the top of the ramp, Radec beats his chest-once with his left and once with his right-before throwing his arms out wide, as if welcoming the hatred. In the ring, Hope's head barely rises, he glares at Radec, muttering a very faint "Y-You... Bastard..." before losing conciousness.

"A night of many twists and turns ends on a pure evil note, ladies and gentleman, we will see you next week, live in Konoha for UWE Brawl... Where do these two and the rest of the roster go from here...?" Asked Josh.

"TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!" Said Drake happily.

The UWE Logo comes into view on the bottom right side of the screen as Radec does a Helghan Salute.

* * *

_**THERE... WE... FUCKING... GO... FINALLY... IT'S COMPLETE! This Supershow... IS... COMPLETE! Plus, it ended on a very high note! If ForceWalker is upset on the ending, I'm Sorry. But... This is not the end...**_

_**...Oh no, my UWE Mutants... We only have one more week before Barely Legal... Where does Radec go off his MAJOR victory and establishment of being a big Superstar...? Will UWE's Rising Star appear next week...? **_

_**How much deeper will all these feuds get...!? Only one way to find out...**_

_**...Tune in next week to catch the next edition of Monday Night Brawl! Until then, I'm Connor, better known as WWE-PG-HATER and I'm saying Sayonara for now!**_


	41. Last Stop Before Barely Legal Part 1

_**HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLOOOOO UWE MUTANTS! :D**_

_**I'm Connor, better known as WWE-PG-HATER, bringing you the latest edition of UW' Friggin' E! This chapter is the last before Barely Legal, which I plan to make memorable... Tonight, rivalries will escalate, alliances will be broken... And old hatreds... *Evil Laugh*... Shall be revived!**_

_**Evilness aside, let's get started! ;)**_

* * *

_"Looking back at the beginning of this..."_

_**(A black and white screen shows UWE Legend, Scorpion spearing Terry Blake Sr.)**_

_"And how life was..."_

**_(The screen shows Araya getting up, bruised and bloody.)_**

_"Just you and me and love and all of our friends..."_

**_(The screen shows Team 2D high-fiving each other before raising their Duos titles.)_**

_"Living life like an ocean."_

**_(Rukia Kuchiki is seen walking through a grassy field while it's raining, she has a sad look on her face and her title in hand.)_**

_"But now the current's only pulling me down..."_

**_(Shows Kratos falling off a mountain and into the ocean, calm and stoic.)_**

_"It's getting harder to breath..."_

**_(The screen flashes to Nightmare standing over a defeated Bart Simpson.)_**

_"It won't be to long and I will be the one under..."_

**_(The screen shows Thomas Ambrose punching a wall, his fists bleeding.)_**

_"Can you save me from this?"_

**_(It flashes to Ichigo Kurosaki staring down what appears to be a clone, only colored white.)_**

_"'Cause It's not my time, I'm not going,"_

**_(The screen flashes to Hernan nailing the Chaos Breaker onto James Griffin!)_**

_"There's a fear in me, It's not showing,"_

**_(The screen shows Hope staring down Chaos, who has the Omega belt raised high.)_**

_"This could be the end of me..."_

**_(Cameron and Toby are shown yelling at The Damaged Rejects from the ring.)_**

_"And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!"_

**_(The screen shows the final flash, Connor and the entire roster having a beer bash in the ring before Chaos appears on screen raising the title as the logo appears.)_**

* * *

**_("It's Not My Time" By 3 Doors Down plays all around the arena as purple/red pyro goes off like a machine gun on the ramp and running along the sides of the ramp into the air, causing fake blood to reign upon the UWE Mutants. In the Konoha Stadium, Fans were raising signs like "Chaos is a FALSE God!" or " The Damaged Rejects give me nightmares!")_**

The camera goes all around the arena to show millions of UWE Mutants of all ages, out of their seats cheering! Eventually, the camera goes to Drake and Josh at the announce table, Drake was reading a Playboy Magazine, but thankfully, Josh snatches it and throws it away before Younger Audiences saw it. They smiled when they saw the camera.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the latest installment of... MONDAY... NIGHT... BRAWL! I'm one half of the Announce Table and Play-By-Play Commentator, Josh Nichols with my partner and step-brother..." Josh is interrupted by Drake grabbing the sides of the camera and boasting.

"THE GREATEST Color Commentator of AAAAALLLL Time and "The Voice Of UWE"... DRAKE PARKER! We're in for a huge night of action, this is our last stop before Barely Legal, this sunday, live this sunday in San Adreas! Now, Josh, we've got so much action, I'm not sure I'll last the night..." Said Drake, holding his head, pretending to feel faint.

"Hahaha, well, hang in their, Drake! First off, ladies and gentleman, we have a blockbuster match starring Rookies and I believe that match is just coming up!" Notes Josh as Pacman enters the ring, bringing the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, this opening contest to the latest UWE Brawl is a Fatal-4 Way, First Impressions match scheduled for three falls! A superstar is eliminated when he is pinned, forced to tap out or disqualified!" Announced Pacman with a grin.

_**"I can see my fantasy I'm so consumed in bed**_  
_**What I see takes over me I'm blind beyond repair**_  
_**It takes a hold of me so tight a breed that does not give**_  
_**And when she's done she throws me out like junk left in a shelf"**_

_**("Tattoo" By Big Mother Thruster plays as the crowd cheers, the lights flicker red and white.)**_

Red/White pyro explodes on the stage and into the sky as _**Brenden**_ walks out onto the ramp, doing some athletic stretches and wearing his Pokémon Emerald attire. Brendan then the fist pumps the air as he begins to walk down the ramp, slapping hands with fans as he walked up the steel steps and into the ring, via jumping over the top rope. Brendan then climbs the top rope, looking out for his fans, Christian-style before climbing down and waiting patiently for his opponents.

"Introducing first, from Olivine City in the Hoenn Region, weighing 214 pounds and standing at 5'9... Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the UWE, BRENDAN!" Announces Pacman as Brendan does a mock bow.

"Hahahaha, Looks like we scored! All the way from ROH's Fiction Division, we have the Hoenn Hero, Brendan himself! The second Pokémon character to actually sign to UWE and the first HUMAN Pokémon Character to sign with UWE. We all remember Charizard, right...?" Chuckled Josh.

"Yes, yes, yes... Heh, trained by the Pokémon, that's new! Brendan told me earlier today that he wanted to make an Impact as soon as he could, make Pokémon relevant in the UWE again and show just hom much time and dedication he put into his training... And winning this First Impressions match may just do that!" Said Drake.

_**"Calm like a bomb**_  
_**Ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite**_  
_**Calm like a bomb**_  
_**Ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite, ignite"**_

_**("Calm Like A Bomb" By Rage Against The Machine, the crowd gives a mixed reaction as the lights turn blue.)**_

A car's engine is heard as a Haitian Voodoo Car rides out onto the ramp, **_Carl "C.J" Johnson _**then gets out of the car, carrying a Baseball Bat, raising his weapon of choice for all to see as he keeps his eyes on the ring before walking down the ramp. He eyes Brenden in the ring before climbing the barricade and yelling out obscurities, as the fans behind him cheer wildly! C.J then walks up the Steel Steps and into the ring, pointing his Bat at Brenden before resting in the corner, waiting for his other rivals to appear.

"...Next, from Los Santos, San Adreas, USA, weighing 252 pounds and standing at 6'4... Making his debut in the UWE... CARL... 'C.J... JOHNSON!" Announces Pacman as C.J smirks.

"OH BOY! This match just got a whole lot more violent! If I've learned anything from watching and enjoying the matches of Claude Speed and Tommy Vercetti, C.J will likely use his fondness of weapons to gain an edge in this important match-up." Said Josh, getting excited.

"Soooooo... He's a garbage wrestler like the rest of that XCW Roster...?" Asked Drake, getting a glare from Josh, who smacks him upside the head.

_**So listen up, good now, the general masses**_  
_**You ain't gotta note it in your high school classes**_  
_**Cause it ain't written down if you know that its true**_  
_**There's a lotta famous people with the sound of the new**_  
_**Well fame they say can be a serious under**_  
_**So would you put the helmet on the afterburner**_  
_**Story so far is one hell of a mess**_  
_**So come on let me lead you through the wilderness**_  
_**I'm a Man with a Plan**_

_**("Man With A Plan" By Chapal Of Rock plays as the crowd laughs and boos. The lights turn pink.)**_

_**Dan Hibiki** _rolls out onto the ramp before standing up, flexing his muscles, triggering Pink Pyro behind him. Dan then begins to side step down to the ring, taunting fans and telling them to learn Saikyo, Dan's self-made Fighting Style. Dan then slides into the ring, taunting C.J and Brendan. C.J laughs at the Taunter and Brendan just facepalms as Hibiki climbs the top rope and raises his hands into the air, running them through his hair, Dolph Ziggler-style before climbing down and continuing his taunting.

"...Next, from Hong Kong, China, weighing 228 pounds and standing at 6'1... Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the UWE... DAN HIBIKI!" Announces Pacman as Dan... Well... Continues his over-the-top taunting.

"THIS JOKER...!? Of all the talent we could have signed, we signed Dan Hibiki, the Comic Relief of Street Fighter...?! God, this job and match just got annoying! Gah, why Dan...!?" Ranted Josh angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey... Souchi requested it, rumor has it, Sugano is trying to get Dan inside Rookie Revolution. Eventually, Geese gave in on Twitter to Souchi's Rookie Rants and made this match-up, thereby, signing Dan. Maybe he's got more power than we thought...?" Wondered Drake.

"This damn bastard is SSSSSOOOOO annoying! I played Street Fighter and he was, BY FAR, the most annoying opponent on the planet!" Said Josh, growling under his breath.

_**"(Fade away)**_  
_**Withdrawing deep into the hole**_  
_**(Fade away)**_  
_**This isolated little cell**_  
_**Leaves me cold and faded"**_

_**("Fadeaway" By Celldweller plays as the lights turn dark green, the crowd booing loudly.)**_

Amidst smoke, out steps _**Vaas**_** Montenegro**, with a crazy, deranged and evil look in his eyes. Vaas looks around the arena, before smiling, he then walks down the ramp, focusing only on his opponents and the ring. Vaas then shakes his head as the crowd boos him venomously, he flips them off before entering the ring, sliding under the bottom rope like a Snake. Vaas then climbs the top rope and gazes out onto the millions of UWE Fans, he narrows his eyes as he steps down and looks at his opponents, all three of them beginning to feel uncomfy.

"...Finally, from Rook Island, weighing 230 pounds and standing at 6'2... He is the man who defines Insanity and is making his debut in the UWE... VAAS MONTENEGRO!" Announces Pacman, exiting the ring, trying to stay away from Vaas.

"Jesus christ... This man gives me the creeps... Urgh, the icy stare that strikes fear into the hearts of his opponent, this man defines insanity, not Chaos, not Buu... THIS man! Vaas is dangerous, Vaas is also hungry for a win, remember, most men in this match are debuting in Fictional Wrestling entirely. Yet, Vaas has that feel about him, as if he's been in this industry for years!" Said Josh.

"Glad I'm on this side of the announce table. Shame I can't get further away from Vaas without quitting UWE... This guy just makes you feel out of wack, any game plan to face him has likely been destroyed." Notes Drake.

Harry Tipper then enters the ring, wearing his Time Splitters 2 Attire, only it had the referee/zebra stripes as a design. Harry checks all four men and makes C.J leave his Baseball Bat at ringside before he motions for the bell to be rung.

_**(The bell ring as Brenden, Vaas and C.J instantly turn their attention to Dan.)**_

All three men quickly shove Dan into the corner and begin pummeling him with Elbow Smashes, Stomps before Brendan tells them to back off, which they do with a grin... Brendan then runs to the cornered Dana and nails a Dropkick to the skull! Dan then stumbles out of the corner as Vaas hits the ropes and comes back with a Spear onto the Saikyo Taunter! Hibiki rolls around in agony before C.J picks him up and lands a Standing Spinebuster! All three men smile as Dan rolls out of the ring in agony.

"OH NO! Poor Dan... That wasn't fair..." Whined Drake as Josh laughed evilly.

Vaas then begins to give separate Punches, both C.J and Brendan are nailed in the jaw, stunning them. Vaas then lifts Brendan up and throws him overhead with a Fallaway Slam, sending him straight into C.J! Brendan then kneels in the corner, trying to catch his breath as The Rook Island Native picks up C.J and whips him to the ropes...

...C.J manages to duck a Clothesline and hits the ropes, behind Vaas... This time, Vaas leaps over C.J leapfrog style and nails C.J with a Corkscrew Calf Kick when he turns around! C.J is dazed as Montenegro runs to the corner and up to the top rope, before twisting off...

...TO NAIL C.J WITH WHISPER IN THE WIND! The Gangster falls to the mat, holding his face in pain as Vaas slithers in for a cover;

1...

1.55 and C.J manages to roll the shoulder out!

"Fast and furious action start UWE Brawl, tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Only one can make that needed First Impression though!" States Josh.

"Plus, Vaas is in control so far, taking out everybody!" Laughed Drake.

Vaas then turns to face Brendan who has gotten up. Vaas smirks as he runs at Brendan, ready for a Corner Big Boot... But Brendan suddenly grabs Vaas by the face and smashes his face into the turnbuckle! Vaas then stumbles backwards from the shock as Brendan then goes behind him, locking on an Inverted Facelock before dropping down... AND NAILING AN INVERTED DDT! Brendan then sees Dan stumble onto the apron, trying to get back into the ring, but Brendan perishes the thought by running at Dan and nailing a Baseball Slide, right to the face! The Hoenn Pokemon Trainer then gets up and tries to go after C.J, but Dan suddenly recovers as he grabs Brendan by his feet and drags him out the ring, Dan then kicks Brendan in the gut and nails a Snap Suplex before entering the ring.

Dan then picks up C.J before delivering a Standing Dropkick, sending him back down to the mat! Dan then hits the ropes, doing a small twist before yelling out, "SAIKYO!" and landing a Falling Elbow to the stomach! C.J sits up in pain as Dan hits the ropes behind him and nails a Neck Snap! Hibiki then stands up, flexing his muscles as the crowd boos him.

"Brendan has control briefly but now, the man who is likely gonna be the most ANNOYING wrestler has gained control!" Growled Josh.

"C'mon Josh, give him a chance..." Pleads Drake which gains a growl from Josh, Drake backs off.

C.J then staggers to his feet but Dan quickly sends him to his knees via a brutal kick to the knee, Dan then locks the head in a Facelock, going for a Kneeling DDT...

...But C.J manages to stand up and land a quick Fireman's Carry Takeover! Dan gets up, looking shocked as C.J hits the ropes and nails a Dan with a Lariat! Dan then gets back up but gets another Lariat from C.J! Dan gets up one last time as C.J takes him to the mat, Lou Thesz Press-style, before hammering away at his skull with thunderous right hands! Dan holds his face in pain on the mat as C.J gets up.

"C.J is taking it to every wrestler so far, just like he did in his hometown of Los Santos!" Said Josh with a smile.

"He's a common thug, it won't last long!"

Vaas then gets up and charges at C.J who catches the insane pirate and drapes him across his knee with a Backbreaker! C.J however, keeps his grip as he lands a Falling Powerslam to follow up! C.J then gets up, yelling obscurities as Brendan climbs the top rope, recovered from Dan's Suplex...

...Brendan then dives towards C.J for a Diving Clothesline but C.J sidesteps the move, Brendan manages to land on his feet, albeit stumbling! C.J then goes behind Brenden and traps him in a Cobra Clutch...

...Going for Grove Street (Cobra Clutch Slam)... C.J lifts Brendan up, but The Hoenn Pokémon Trainer manages to nail an Elbow to the side of C.J's skull to stop him! Brendan then kicks C.J in the gut as Dan aids him in delivering a Double Suplex to the biggest man of the four wrestlers! Brendan gets up, faster than Dan as he nails a Karate Kick, just under the chin of Dan, sending him over the top rope!

Brendan then runs at Vaas, who had crawled into the corner to recover and nails a Clothesline! Vaas then stumbles out of the corner as Brendan climbs the top rope before diving off to land a Diving Bulldog to the psycho! Brendan then turns Vaas over and pins him, hooking a leg;

"Brendan may have it!" Cheered Josh.

1...

2...

Vaas manages to kick out at 2.25!

"...And Brendan DOESN'T have it!" Cackled Drake.

Vaas then gets to his feet and gets a kick to the gut from Brendan who quickly hooks him up for his finishing move, The Poke-Trigger (Killswitch/Unprettier)... But Vaas manages to push Brendan away, into the waiting clutches of a recovered C.J! The Grand Theft Auto Protagonist then lands a Double Arm DDT to Brendan who rolls out of the ring in pain as Vaas smiles, running at C.J...

...And nails a Step-Up Enzuigiri to the side of the head! A loud *SMACK!* is heard around the arena as C.J barely manages to stay standing. Vaas then pokes him in the chest with one finger, making the dazed Gangster fall to the mat. Vaas chuckles as he climbs the top rope, slapping his elbow three times before leaping off and landing a Flying Elbow Drop to the chest! C.J coughes in pain before Vaas locks C.J in a Side Headlock, doing a Headstand for more leverage. Carl coughs and splutters in pain as Vaas keeps the pressure on! Eventually, C.J manages to rise to his knees but Vaas quickly lets him go and nails an Elbow Smash to the side of the skull!

The Gangster is down as Vaas motions for his finisher, Rook Island Driver (Cross-Legged Samoan Driver)... But C.J manages to use his weight to stay down, before he lifts up Vaas, Gorilla Press-style... Dan manages to get up at this time but C.J flattens him by throwing Vaas into him! The Insane 230 pounder crushing the Saikyo Taunter! Brendan then climbs onto the apron without C.J noticing...

...Brendan then does springboards towards C.J and nails a Springboard Dropkick to the back of his head! C.J falls to his knees as Brendan quickly hits the ropes...

...AND NAILS A CORKSCREW SCISSORS KICK! The crowd pops loudly for Brendan as he pins C.J, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

C.J KICKS OUT AT 2.55!

"So close! Brendan is showing his Passion For Wrestling and he looks to remain in firm control of this match-up!" Said Josh.

"I doubt he'll be able to!" Sneered Drake. "He's just a no talent kid we hired because we needed a Pokémon Character on the roster because UWE's Board Of Directors thought ratings would go sky-high if we did!"

"Sure, sure... Believe what you want, Drake..." Said Josh, rolling his eyes.

Brendan then picks up Dan and Irish Whips him into the corner before running at him and nailing a High Knee to the skull! Brendan then runs for a Running Bulldog, Vaas tries to intercept him but Brendan is prepared as he...

...RUNNING BULLDOGS DAN AND CLOTHESLINES VAAS! The crowd is going wild for The Hoenn Pokémon Trainer as he gets up, clapping as he stalks C.J for the Poke-Trigger... He grabs the arms but C.J spins free and pushes Brendan to the ropes, throwing him over the top rope on the bounce back! However, Brendan hangs onto the top rope and tries to come back in via a Springboard...

...But C.J has other thoughts as he nails a Dropkick in mid-air, sending Brendan to the mat, holding his face in pain! C.J then tries to lift Brendan for Grove Street, unaware that Dan has gotten up, the referee keeps his eyes on C.J and Brendan as...

**...DAN SUDDENLY LOW BLOWS C.J!** The GTA Protagonist holds his balls in pain as Dan scoops him up, School Boy-style, grabbing C.J's jeans for leverage;

1...

...

2...

...

NO! C.J manages to kick out at 2.85! Dan looks pissed that he didn't score the three count!

"That... That damn Dan! That damn Dan tried to steal one over these three talented men!" Yells Josh in anger.

"I'll admit it wasn't clean but you gotta do what you gotta do to win in a important match like this!" States Drake, getting a glare from Josh.

Dan then picks up C.J and nails a European Uppercut to the chin! Dan does a Crotch Chop before he nails a Standing Dropkick to follow up! Hibiki then runs his hands through his hair as he hits the ropes and springboards off them to land a Lionsault to C.J! Brendan then tries for an Olympic Slam on Dan from behind, but Dan flails about wildly as he lands on the apron before delivering an Inverted Hotshot, ringing Brendan's neck against the ropes!

"OH SHIT! The neck of Brendan must be sprained, look at him clutching his neck in agony..." Said Josh in a concerned tone.

"Hahahaha, Dan's on a roll!" Laughed Drake.

That he is, Dan quickly climbs the top rope and leaps towards Brendan, taking him down with a Diving European Uppercut! Hibiki taunts the fallen Brendan as he gets up... Dan then gets ready for a DDT on Brendan, but the Hoenn Pokemon Trainer counters by lifting Dan up for a Powerbomb...

...But Dan uses his heavier weight to drop down, before hooking the waist for Brendan and landing a SICKENING Flip Piledriver! The crowd gasps in shock as Brendan's body turns upright from the impact!

"SON OF A BITCH! That neck must be shattered!" Exclaims Josh.

"...And Dan's lookin' to take advantage!" Said Drake, almost sounding giddy.

Dan then taunts for Brendan to get up as he gets ready to hit The Fameasser, but Brendan is able to push him away at the last second, sending him rolling backwards! Dan then tries to charge at Brendan but he dodges, sending The Saikyo Taunter, face first into the corner! Brendan then hooks him up by the arms for the Poke-Trigger, but Vaas gets to his feet and runs at Brendan, nailing a Sliding Dropkick to the knee, making Brendan release Dan who rolls out of the ring to recover...

...C.J doesn't let him however as he exits the ring as well and grabs Dan by the throat, before lifting him into the air and slamming him onto the Steel Ramping with a Chokeslam! Dan arches his spine in complete agony as he screams pathetically!

"Ah, the screams of Dan, how they soothe me..." Cackled Josh.

"That's really creepy, bro..." Notes Drake, edging away from Josh.

Inside the ring, Brendan is being knee'd repeatedly in the corner by Vaas who follows up with a Snapmare before hitting the ropes and landing a Flip Neckbreaker, JTG-style! Vaas then climbs onto the apron and follows up with a Springboard, nailing a Springboard 630 Splash across the torso! The crowd goes insane as Vaas gets up, dragging Brendan to his feet as well, onto his shoulders for the Rook Island Driver...

...But Brendan suddenly lands behind Vaas and nails a Chop Block to the back of the leg! The Hoenn Pokemon Trainer then hooks Vaas up and runs up the turnbuckle for a Shiranui...

...Vaas has other ideas as he manages to grip Brendan's head as he lands...

...TO NAIL A STUNNER IN MID-FLIP! The crowd boos Vaas as Brendan crumbles to the mat, The Psychopath then covers Brendan, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2...

NO! C.J suddenly pulls Vaas out of the ring and throws him into the Steel Steps, shoulder first!

"A near fall by Vaas would have been three had C.J not been there! C.J wants to be the one to say he picked up the first pinfall of his career over three other talented men" Notes Josh.

"Think about it Josh, this is only the first match of the night! Think about how the rest of the night will be...!" Grinned Drake.

C.J stands over Vaas before picking him up in Oklahoma-position and running forward to smash his face into the steel post! Vaas stumbles backwards off the move as C.J sets him up again, this time in Powerbomb-position...

...Before POWERBOMBING Vaas, spine first into the barricade! Vaas yells out in pain as he crumples onto the floor... C.J then re-enters the ring where Brendan rises to his knees. C.J taunts the downed Brendan before picking him up and going for Grove Street, but the Hoenn Pokemon Trainer fights out with Elbows to the ribs of the bigger man! Brendan then hits the ropes and springboards off them for a Moonsault but C.J manages to catch him...

...Big mistake as Brendan drops down behind C.J, hooking his head in a Inverted Facelock, before delivering Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Both are down on the mat, panting heavily as the crowd is on their feet, chanting "LET'S GO BRENDAN/GO C.J, GO!"

The Brendan chants bring the named wrestler to his feet as he climbs the top rope, albeit slowly before standing tall...

...He flips for the Shooting Star Press but C.J moves at the last second! Brendan screams in agonizing pain as he gets up, clutching his chest which prompts C.J to come at Brendan from behind and lift him onto his shoulders...

..TO DELIVER A RACK BOMB!

"Oh man, that's it!" Winced Josh.

"This match could be all over if C.J can capitalize!" Said Drake.

C.J then picks up the Hoenn Pokémon Trainer in a Cobra Clutch and goes for the Grove Street...

...

...

...He lifts the smaller man up...

...

...But Brendan suddenly counters by rolling through with a Victory Roll-type pin, but instead of pinning C.J, he floats over into a...

...

...

...

...A SHARPSHOOTER! C.J screams in agony as Brendan leans back, applying agonizing pressure to C.J's spine! Brendan has look of pure focus and intensity in his eyes as C.J squirms in his grip, trying to escape but to no avail...

...

...C.J raises a hand, it's shaking uncontrollably and twitching every second, but that's when Dan slides back into the ring and runs at Brendan nailing a huge Superkick right to the face! C.J rolls out-of-the-way, groaning in pain as Dan lifts Brendan into the air and plants him down with a sudden Brainbuster!

"Aww, that damn Dan, he just can't let somebody else have the spotlight! In his mind, Dan just has to be the first to gain a pinfall victory in UWE..." Groans Josh as he slumps back into his seat.

Brendan lay on the mat, completely out of it as Dan hit the ropes and landed a Leg Drop across the throat! Dan then stands up and begins to do pelvic thrusts while yelling out, "Doing THIS to every woman on the roster!" as the crowd boos him loudly. Brendan had also gotten up while Dan was taunting... Dan then turns around...

...And is sent to the mat with a Right Hand! Dan quickly gets up as Brendan hits the ropes and comes back with a Yakuza Kick right to the face! Brendan then looks down at Dan before going to the apron, Brendan smiles as the crowd goes wild, The Hoenn Pokémon Trainer then springboards...

_...AND LANDS A SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS, RIGHT ACROSS THE SPINE OF DAN!_

Brendan gets up, selling his own rib cage in pain as he tries to cover Dan for what most likely will be a three count but Vaas suddenly re-enters the ring and grabs Brendan in Side Slam-position before lifting him and planting him on top of Dan with a Rock Bottom! Dan screams in pain as Brendan rolls out of the ring as Vaas pins Dan, instead;

1...

2...

NO! Dan somehow, someway shoots the shoulder up at 2.85!

"WHAT!?" Yells Josh in shock. "I'd expect a kick-out like that to come from anyone but Dan!"

"Just goes to show that you can't doubt any UWE Performer!" Said Drake with a grin.

Vaas frowns but keeps momentum on his side by lifting Dan up and nailing a Scoop Slam! Vaas then hits the ropes and does a small dance before nailing a Twin Leg Drop across the torso! Dan gets up holding his stomach in pain but nonetheless goes for a Clothesline on Vaas, who blocks it and rolls forward to land a Ranhei! Montenegro smiles as he climbs the top rope, cackling insanely the whole time before diving off...

...AND MISSING A FROG SPLASH WHEN C.J PULLS DAN OUT OF THE LINE OF FIRE! Vaas yells out in agonizing pain as he gets up which prompts C.J to grab him and spin out...

...INTO A SPINNING SIT-DOWN SPINEBUSTER! C.J then picks up Vaas and delivers a Belly-To-Belly Suplex to follow up the assault! Vaas leans against the middle turnbuckle as C.J backs up, yelling "FUCK YOU!" to Vaas before running at him and nailing a brutal Dropkick to the skull, sandwiching Vaas' skull with the turnbuckle! The crowd pops as C.J pulls the insane pirate out of the turnbuckle and pins him, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

C.J suddenly gets up as Dan tries to break the pin with a Falling Elbow, causing him to hit Vaas instead! The insane pirate then rolls out of the ring as C.J nails a Battering Ram Headbutt to Dan!

"C.J has complete control, nobody can touch this guy, this man beats up old women, hoes, steals bikes, cars and kills cops, making him a Grade-A Badass!" Chuckled Josh.

"NO! He's just a common thug, a common thug I say!" Retorts Drake.

C.J then picks up Dan and places him in the Top-Rope, punching him in the face before loading him up for a Superplex, but Vaas suddenly comes from behind and places C.J in Powerbomb-position, the tower of doom almost falls but then Brendan suddenly slides in, performing a Drop Toe Hold on Vaas...

**...THE TOWER OF DOOM THEN FALLS AS EVERYBODY IS WIPED OUT!** The first to stir is Brendan who is shaking off the whole thing, holding his head before he picks up the weakest man, Dan Hibiki and goes for The Poke-Trigger...

...But Dan suddenly spins free, sending Brendan to the ropes! On the bounce back, Dan goes for the Fameasser, but Brendan manages to keep his grip on Dan and nail a Sit-Out Powerbomb! Brendan keeps a pinning combo on, the crowd counts with Harry;

1...

...

2...

...

NO! Dan grabs the bottom rope, Harry sees it and calls for a rope break! Brendan kicks the ropes slightly in frustration...

"First off, TOWER OF DOOM! Then, we have Brendan gain a huge edge, I thought it was over there!" Said Josh.

"Well, it's not, so shut your face!" Laughed Drake.

Brendan rises to his knees, panting slightly as he drags himself to the top rope, ready to finish the match... But that's when C.J suddenly, while the ref is checking on Dan and Vaas...

...SMASHES HIS BASEBALL BAT ACROSS BRENDAN'S HEAD! Brendan falls and is crotched on the turnbuckle as C.J tosses his weapon to the side and grabs Brendan by his collar, dragging him out of the turnbuckle in a Cobra Clutch...

...

...

**...Before lifting Brendan into the air and connecting with Grove Street!**

"OH SHIT! First, The Baseball Bat Shot to the side of the skull, then Grove Street! Brendan won't be kicking out of that!" Said Josh, gasping in shock.

C.J then drops down and pins Brendan, hooking both legs as Harry Tipper drops down and counts, the crowd in a mixed reaction;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

BRENDAN KICKS OUT AT 2.99! The crowd goes wild over this talented, young superstar as C.J curses more than a sailor in frustration!

"NO WAIT! Brendan is still alive in this match! I don't know how, but he is!" Cheered Josh.

"...DAMN IT! 19 minutes into the match and nobody's been eliminated!" Cursed Drake.

C.J then goes to a neutral corner and stalks the unsuspecting Brendan for a Spear... Ready to put The Hoenn Pokémon Trainer's lights out and win this match... C.J then charges, ready to make a successful first impression... But Brendan suddenly pops-up and Dropkicks the running C.J's leg, sending C.J into the middle turnbuckle, face first! C.J then stumbles out of the corner, holding his head in a daze as Brendan nails a Pele' Kick to the side of the head to follow up!

The crowd goes wild as Brendan gets up, only to burst into a frenzy of boos as Dan runs up to the Hoenn Pokémon Trainer and leaps at him, taking him to the mat with a Leaping Reverse STO! Brendan holds his face in agony as Dan pins him, excitedly;

1...

2...

Brendan barely rolls the shoulder out, the crowd explodes again as Dan slaps the mat in fury!

"CAN ANYBODY PUT OUT BRENDAN...!?" Said Josh, sounding joyous that Brendan kicked out, proud of the new superstar.

"It's his damn heart and that damn "Passion For Wrestling" he has...!" Growled Drake.

Dan then grabs Brendan by his collar and drags him to his feet before kicking him in the gut, bending him over for a Fameasser, but Brendan has the skill to nail a sudden Back Body Drop over the top rope and onto the ring floor! Vaas then gets up and nails a Backhand to the face of Brendan, knocking him silly...

...

...Vaas then lifts up Brendan, looking to finish him off with a Rook Island Driver...

...

...

But Brendan suddenly falls behind Vaas and pushes him to the ropes and on the bounce back...

...

...

...

**DELIVERS A SUPERKICK RIGHT TO THE FACE!** The crowd explodes as Vaas raises a foot into the air in recoil before he falls over, bleeding heavily from the nose, Brendan then falls onto Vaas for a pin, Harry Tipper counts the pin attempt with the crowd;

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3! The crowd goes absolutely nuts as Brendan rises to his knees, Pacman making the announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, Vaas Montenegro has been eliminated!"

"WHAT!?" Screams both Drake and Josh in union.

"I thought Vaas would at least last until the final two but one Ash Ketchum-like Superkick to the face and Vaas is gone! Brendan has picked up the first pinfall of his UWE Career and this match!" Said Josh.

"Okay, you got me there... Brendan has impressed me!" Chuckled Drake.

Dan then grabs Brendan by the feet from the outside and drags him outside the ring, slamming his skull off the steel steps before nailing a Russian Legsweep! Dan laughs at the downed Brendan but C.J quickly shuts him up by sliding at Dan and nailing a Baseball Slide, right to the face, sending him flying into the barricade! C.J then exits the ring and picks up Brendan by the throat, going for a Chokeslam...

...But Brendan suddenly counters with a Frankensteiner! While all this is going on, Vaas was seated on the apron, looking absolutely furious and clutching his broken nose... Vaas tries to attack Brendan, he almost nails him with a fist, but five security guards run down and restrain him dragging him off...

...But Vaas breaks free and charges at Brendan, only for five more security guards, making ten come down and restrain him! Brendan shakes his head as Vaas is dragged off before picking C.J up and throwing him into the ring.

The Hoenn Pokemon Trainer then climbs the top rope and points to the sky before diving off and landing a Flying Elbow Drop right to the heart! C.J rolls to his feet but Brendan greets him with a Dropkick! Brendan then motions it's Poke-Trigger time as he claps his hands in sync with the fans...

...The fans clap louder as Brendan hooks the arms and twists C.J into position...

...

...

...However, C.J has the strength left to break free of Brendan's clutches and spin him around, grabbing him in Side Slam-position...

...

...BEFORE NAILING THE GTA (Reverse STO/Mic Check)! Brendan bounces off the mat onto his back as C.J pins him, hooking the leg;

1..

...

2...

...

Brendan just rolls the shoulder out at 2.85!

"Oh man! For those who think C.J is nothing but a Garbage Wrestler, shut up and look at how he's fought in this match thus far!" Scolds Josh.

"I am looking and I'll say it again, this time about C.J, I'm impressed!" Notes Drake.

Both wrestlers lay on the mat in pain as Dan recovers outside the ring, he climbs the top rope as C.J begins to stand up... Dan then dives and nails a Diving Blockbuster to the GTA Hero! Hibiki then mocks C.J's fashion by beat boxing before nailing a Standing Moonsault!

The Saikyo Taunter then slaps the back of C.J's head as he gets up, saying "Ready for more...!?" before locking C.J in an Inverted Headlock and driving him down with an Inverted DDT! Dan then does a little spin before climbing the top rope, motioning for the Fameasser by slapping his ass three times, pointing at Female Fans...

...Dan dives, but C.J moves! Dan screams like a little girl as he stands up, holding his ass in agony! Which gives C.J time grab Dan's arm and take him down with a Omplota Crossface, locking on the Cop Lock!

**"COP LOCK! COP LOCK!"** Chanted both Drake and Josh as Dan flailed in the ring, wildly, clawing at C.J's powerful hands, trying to free himself...

...

...That fails as C.J pulls harder, Dan tries to fight it with all he's got...

...

...

...BUT TAPS OUT! The crowd goes nuts as C.J releases Dan and rolls him outside of the ring, out of his way! Pacman announces the result, "Ladies and gentlemen, Dan Hibiki has been eliminated!"

"HAHAHA! Take that, you pink wearing retard!" Jeered Josh, unlike his usual self.

"Josh, stop trying to act like me! Anyway, we are down to two men now! The Gangster from San Adreas and The Hoenn Pokémon Trainer, Brendan and C.J, who's gonna make that vital first impression...!?" Said Drake, excitedly.

Both C.J and Brendan get up inside the ring and stare at each other, realizing that they were the only two left in the match... They both respectfully nod to each other before trading fists, C.J getting the upper hand with his Brawler background as he nails a Haymaker to the side of the skull, staggering his opponent... C.J then tries for the GTA, a second time, but Brendan throws rapid elbows to the side of the head to gain advantage!

Brendan then hits the ropes and nails a Snap Neckbreaker on the bounce back! C.J then rolls to his feet as Brendan attempts an Olympic Slam, however, C.J is able to land behind Brendan and scoop him into a School Boy...

...However, Brendan kicks out before a count can be made! Both men scramble to their feet, C.J then tries a Haymaker again, but Brendan ducks and runs up the turnbuckle, springboarding for a Triple Jump Crossbody...

...

...

...But C.J manages to roll through and lift Brendan into position to nail a German Suplex! C.J lays on the mat in exhaustion as Brendan holds his head in pain on the canvas. The crowd is going wild, they were loving the opening match of UWE Brawl!

After a minute or so, C.J and Brendan get up, Brendan lashes his leg out for a Superkick, which C.J ducks and tries for a Haymaker... The Hoenn Pokémon Trainer however counters by going behind C.J and nailing a Half Nelson Backbreaker!

Brendan then picks up his larger foe and Irish Whips him into the corner! C.J leans in the corner in pain as Brendan backs up and charges...

...

...Only for C.J to dodge at the last second, causing Brendan to crash his knees into the Turnbuckle! C.J then climbs the Top-Rope with Brendan in toe, trapping him in a Cobra Clutch, the crowd pops, knowing C.J was going for a Top-Rope Grove Street...

"IF C.J NAILS IT FROM UP THERE, IT'S... GAME... SET... AND MATCH!" Yells Drake.

"Too true, Brendan is about to get a one way ticket to Grove Street!" Said Josh in anticipation.

...

...C.J tries to throw him off, but Brendan manages to nail a Jawbreaker with his free arm!

"OH! That's gotta sting! C.J's jaw may be cracked in two!" Said Josh as he winced.

"Now, Brendan, looking to take advantage!" Says Drake.

C.J is sitting on the Top-Rope, nursing his aching jaw as Brendan goes to the apron and drapes C.J's arm over his head...

**...Before diving to nail a Superplex to the outside of the ring!**

"OH DEAR GOD! BRENDAN JUST SACRIFICED HIS SPINE TO JAM A STAKE INTO THE HEART OF C.J'S WIN ATTEMPT!" Yells Drake in awe.

Both men are unresponsive outside the ring, Harry Tipper looks concerned but grins when Brendan begins to stir, clutching his spine in agony. Brendan then drags C.J to his feet and attempts to throw him back into the ring, but the GTA Hero has other ideas as he clobbers Brendan in the face with a Haymaker, once again! The Hoenn Pokémon Trainer stumbles backwards into the corner of the barricade, holding his face in pain as C.J eyes him evilly, motioning for the fans to move back...

"Wait a minute... What's C.J got in mind...!?" Said Josh, his question is soon answered when C.J charges at the Hoenn Pokémon Trainer...

**...And Spears him through the barricade! The crowd goes absolute, bat-shit nuts as C.J and Brendan lay in the wreckage, unmoving!**

"GOOD SWEET MIKE! THEY WENT THROUGH THE BARRICADE!" Yelled Josh in similar fashion to his brother from a few moments ago.

C.J is the first to stir in the wreckage, rising to his knees and pushing aside any left over Barricade scrap, grabbing Brendan's arm and pulling him out of the wreckage and towards the ring, Brendan was totally out cold, bleeding in the back of the head badly...

...C.J then rolls Brendan into the ring and pins him, hooking a leg, Harry counts;

"Brendan, your one hell of a wrestler, but this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

KICK OUT! C.J rises to his feet, he didn't look frustrated, he was too tired for that shit, he just shook his head in exasperation.

"And Mat-**HE KICKED OUT...!?** The boy may have a damn concussion and he manages to kick out...!? Good god, what are these UWE Wrestlers made of...?" States Drake.

"Hahaha, Titanium?" Joked Josh.

C.J then gets up, dragging up Brendan by his collar, hooking him up for the GTA... But Brendan is able to fall back and steal C.J's own move! Using his own GTA against him! The crowd pops as Brendan climbs the top rope, albeit slowly due to his head injury...

...Brendan points to the sky as he dives for a Frog Splash...

...But C.J manages to roll out of the line of fire! Brendan screams in pain as he gets up, holding his chest in pure agony! C.J then grabs him by the arm and takes him down with a Single Arm Takedown, locking on the Cop Lock! Brendan screams in pain as C.J has the hold locked on tight!

"Passion For Wrestling WON'T help Brendan here, he's locked up tight inside that Cop Lock! The head injury will do him in! C'mon kid, TAP OUT! There's no shame in tapping out after such a great match to an AWESOME opponent!" Said Josh.

...

Brendan shakes his head and yells "NO!" when the referee checks him, Harry looks surprised but he stays on target, checking for a Tap Out!

..

"I can't believe this! The kid's nearly had his jaw crushed, had a Baseball Bat smashed across his skull, suffered recoil from a Superplex onto the floor and been SPEARED through the barricade, how on earth is this kid still going...?!" Said Drake in disbelief.

Brendan hasn't even motioned he wants to Tap Out, he only takes the pain as he sweated bullets, eventually, after three minutes, Brendan turns C.J onto his shoulders for a pin attempt;

"OH, LOOK AT THIS!" Notes Drake.

1...

2...

C.J kicks out! Both men then scramble to their feet as C.J revvs his fist for a Haymaker...

...Brendan ducks and nails a Superkick right to the face! The crowd is on their feet as Brendan barely remains standing!

"THERE IT IS! SUPERKICK RIGHT TO THE FACE!" Cheered Josh.

Brendan leans against the ropes, barely able to stand as C.J lays on the mat unresponsive... Brendan then regained his composure as he began to clap with the crowd in sync, stalking C.J... C.J then gets up, holding his jaw in pain...

...Only for Brendan to grab him by his wrists and twist him into position...

...

...

...BEFORE TAKING HIM DOWN WITH THE POKE-TRIGGER! THE CROWD EXPLODES INTO CHEERS AS C.J BOUNCES OFF THE MAT ONTO HIS BACK!

"YES! Poke-Trigger connecting! All Brendan has to do is pin him! Go Brendan, GGGOOOOOO!" Cheered Josh.

Brendan, after two minutes, manages to drape an arm over C.J, that's enough for Harry as he drops down and counts with the crowd in sync;

"C.J, you have my respect but this is..." Started Drake, again.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"AND MATCH!"

"...And what a match it was!" Quipped Josh.

_**"Yeah**_  
_**I wanna have the right**_  
_**I wanna feel the night**_  
_**Around the stars**_  
_**Wanna take a flight**_  
_**Get back on my sights**_  
_**Around the stars"**_

_**("Tattoo" plays again as the crowd rises up and claps for all four men's efforts.)**_

Brendan gets off a worthy opponent as he stands up, fist pumping the air in europhia before collapsing against the ropes, laughing. Pacman slides into the ring and announces the winner, "Here is your winner of the First Impressions, BRENDAN!" Said Pacman with a smile.

Brendan gets up again, looking down on C.J, who is looking up at the lights with a disappointed look on his face...

...But that's when Brendan extends a hand, C.J takes it and The Hoenn Pokemon Trainer helps him to his feet. They look at each other, C.J playfully punching his shoulder, saying "Imma get you next time, Homes!"

C.J then leaves the ring and lets Brendan celebrate his HUGE victory. Brendan climbs the top rope, mouthing "UWE Forever..." before throwing his arms out, embracing the crowd's love!

"Vaas Montenegro, Dan Hibiki, Carl "C.J" Johnson and last, but certainly not least... Brendan... **Welcome to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment!" **Said Drake, chuckling slightly.

"...Okay, don't push it... Can we get rid of Dan...?" Asked Josh, Drake sighed in frustration as UWE went backstage.

* * *

_**THERE YA GO! PART 1... Of the last Brawl before Barely Legal... IS UP! Please remember to Review, I'd really appreciate it!**_

_**...**_

_**...What...? You expect me to crack a joke or something...? Anyway, I'm Connor A.K.A WWE-PG-HATER, author of UWE, so stay tuned for future updates as we draw closer to Barely Legal...**_

_**...SAYONARA!**_


	42. Last Stop Before Barely Legal Part 2

**_HAHAHAHAHA! :D :D_**

_**He we are, the next UWE Chapter! Part 2 of the last Brawl before Barely Legal! Last chapter didn't have any segments or promos because I like to start off a week with a good ol' fashioned match! Sorry about the delay by the way, folks, School and a crap Computer got in the way. T_T**_

_**So, shall we see where the long twisting road of UWE takes us...? I THINK SO! :P**_

* * *

_**(Backstage.)**_

UWE returns live as we see Shadow brooding in the corner. Tommy then walks up to him with a mic, with more swagger than usual considering his recent CCW and TCW Signings. "Urm.. Shadow...? Could we get a word on your UWE Return and what you have planned...?"

The Black/Red Hedgehog begins to speak, his upper body hidden in the dark corner. "Tommy... I remember all those years ago when I was known as 'The Messiah Of Discord'... That was not a proud time for me and it was a grim era for the UWE, the horrendous actions I performed haunt me to this very moment, I shattered Majin Buu's left leg with the Steel Steps, I assaulted the innocent and I said things that should have been best left unsaid... All that ended, on that fateful day of my career in UWE. I, The Ultimate Life Form, Shadow The Hedgehog faced UWE Alumni, "The Black Poison" Venom in a match where I lost, SO BADLY that the referee had to call the match! This made me realize something, Tommy... I am not a god, I am not invincible, following that loss, I left, I went back to Space Colony ARK and thought over my life... I have made so many sins in my life time, committed so many crimes against life and..."

"...I'm sick of it! This is not what Dr. Gerald and Maria wanted me to do! They wanted me to live a happy life, to make my life happy... I began to embrace wrestling and it's fans, instead of trying to destroy it like what I was trying to do as the 'Messiah Of Discord'... I was happy for two months until James Griffin tried to take everything away from me, he and his little squad of bullies would drag my tired and beaten carcass up the ramp and..."

"...Nail a dreaded Triple Powerbomb off the ramp, into the electrical equipment, through a table and onto the concrete! I truly believed everything was over for me, as I slid into unconsciousness, I thought of the happy times." Ended Shadow, shuffling a bit in the darkness.

"What made you want to return to the UWE?" Asked Tommy.

"I returned because I wasn't going to give up... UWE would be ashamed of me, none of us have ever given up, we bleed buckets, we suffer injuries, broken bones, torn muscles... But did Scorpion give up when his spine was damaged likely beyond repair...? NO! He toughened it out and came back! Did Red in UCA give up when his neck was nearly shattered by Blue...? NO! He proved the world wrong and came back, better than ever! So why on earth should I give up...!? The Doctors told me my spine were smashed beyond repair and career threatening surgery would be the most agonizing pain I ever felt... In the end, I stand before you, the pain I took... Will all be worth it, when I subject James Griffin to a whirlwind of rage and anguish later tonight! Then, I face my eternal rival, Sonic The Hedgehog in a match for UWE's High Flyin' title at Barely Legal... A title that has been held by greats such as Majin Buu, Yossi Hayat, The Flash... When all is said and done, 'The Black Wind' Shaow The Hedgehog shall stand above all else..." Said Shadow, stepping out of the darkness to show his face, a crimson mask was coating his face.

_**"...That is a promise!"**_ Ended Shadow fiercely as he walked off.

Tommy looks amazed as he watches Shadow walk off in admiration. There was no longer a 'Messiah Of Discord'... Only, 'The Black Wind'... The camera goes somewhere else backstage.

* * *

In the GM's office, Geese was seen playing on his iPhone as Rugal paces back and forth, muttering something about being the king and how he should be the only GM Of UWE... That's when Miles "Tails" Prower walks in, looking frustrated.

Geese greets him with a frown. "Hello, Miles, what can I do for you...?" Geese asks, Tails only frowns angrily. "What you CAN do for me is reverse the decision of my match, last week! It was complete utter bullshit! You saw what happened, Cole MacGrath won by use of a steel chair and despite my foot clearly being on the bottom rope, Harry counted three! I WAS SCREWED OVER LAST WEEK!" Said Tails angrily.

Geese sighs. "Look... I understand how you feel, I really do! But, last I checked, you introduced the steel chair into the match. Last week controversial finish last week aside, I have been impressed by your recent in-ring work. Despite losing your past few matches, you've performed excellently..." Praised Geese.

Tails smirks. "Glad to see you approve of my in-ring work!" His cocky demeanor was soon silenced when Geese dropped a bombshell. "So this week, you'll face "The Hell Ninja" and UWE Legend Scorpion."

"Wait... NO! NO! NO! I'm not cleared to compete this week! NO! The man's a psycho and I refuse to let myself, a wrestler of high caliber compete with a man like him!" Retorted Tails, frustration turning his face red.

"Well... Would you rather be future endeavored...?" Asks Geese coldly, smiling in a creepy fashion. Tails growls under his breath as he leaves the room. Geese then tells him, one last thing, "By the way, that match is now! Get to the ring, Miles..."

Tails growns as he heads to the guerilla position...

* * *

_****__**"Throw it all away, throw it all away.  
I keep on screaming but, there's really nothing left to say.  
So get away, just get away.  
I keep on fighting but, I cant keep going on this way."**_

_****__**("Sell Your Soul" By Hollywood Undead plays to loud boos as the lights turn**_ **yellow.)**

_**Miles "Tails" Prower** _steps out onto the ramp, stoically looking towards the fans before walking down to the ring, ignoring the jeers from the UWE Mutants. Tails then walks up the steel steps and into the ring, frown present the whole time. Tails then climbs on the top rope, looking out on the people he formerly gave everything he had to entertain. Tails then jumps back down and waits for Scorpion, if one looked closely, you could see Tails was sweating.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Mystic Ruins, weighing 205 pounds and standing at 5'5... MILES... "TAILS"... PROWER!" Announced Pacman as Tails' frown remained evident on his face.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Brawl, folks! A few moments ago, we saw the newly returned Shadow The Hedgehog cut a killer promo and explain his recent return and Tails complaining to Geese about his match last week with Cole MacGrath, complaining about a controversial ending where Tails, who had brought the thing in earlier, was nailed with Cole's finisher, The Ionic Vortex onto the steel, a pinfall occurred and right before the three was made, Tails had his foot on the bottom rope, which should have been a rope break... Harry never saw it, rewarding Cole with the victory and earning himself a Twin Tailed Assault from an angry and frustrated Tails... We'll see if Tails can let loose his anger and frustration in a match with UWE Legend, Scorpion." Explained Josh.

"I say there's a conspiracy against Tails! A CONSPIRACY I SAY! The whole world's against him and believe me, I know how it feels! Everybody's against him, but Tails is gonna shut them all up by ending the hype that is the returning Scorpion!" Ranted Drake.

"Oh god... Listening to you makes me wish Scorpion would shut YOU up..." Muttered Josh.

...

_***GET OVER HERE!***_

...

_****__**"So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone**_  
_**I can tell by your smile you're coming undone**_  
_**I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun**_  
_**Walk away from the sun and kill everyone"**_

_****__**("Walk Away From The Sun" By Seether plays to a thunderous ovation as the lights flicker blood-red and yellow.)**_

Jumping out from under the ramp, amongst Hellfire, _**Scorpion** _makes his appearance, slamming his fist into the ramp when he lands, triggering blood-red Machine Gun pyro to explode behind him! Scorpion then stands up and raises his head, staring at his opponent with his soulless white eyes. Scorpion then makes his way down the ramp, before jumping onto the apron. Scorpion then jumps over the top rope and into the ring, climbing the top rope and raising his fist into the air, gaining a thunderous ovation from the loyal UWE Mutants.

"...And his opponent, from The Netherrealm, weighing 210 pounds and standing at 6'1... Making his In-Ring return to the UWE... "The Violent Icon"... SCORPION!" Announced Pacman as Scorpion glared hard at Tails.

"THERE HE IS! The Hell Ninja, The Hellfire Spectre, The Icon of Violence... SCORPION! The greatest UWE Wrestler we've ever had. The first Grand Slam and Triple Crown winner. He won the 2000 Rumble Royal, starting at #1 and outlasting 59 other people in that match! He's made numerous match-types in UWE possible, Ambulance, Last Man Standing... Scorpion's done 'em all!" Praised Josh.

"But you forget that Scorpion was also involved in a event that shocked the whole world of Fictional Wrestling and not in the good way... You hear rumors about people killing their opponents in wrestling... Scorpion HAS actually killed someone on Live TV. That man was Quan-Chi after losing what Scorpion dubbed, a 'Pick Your Fatality' match-up." Snorted Drake.

"Nonetheless, Scorpion is still the best there is, but this is also a huge chance for Tails, people who have beaten Scorpion have had their careers risen to new heights, if Tails wins this match, he'll likely be on the rise, someone to watch out for." Notes Josh.

Harry Tipper glares at Tails as he checks him for Foreign items before doing the same for Scorpion, but with a smile. Harry then motions for the bell to be rung or rather, WAS motioning, until...

_**"And Today could be,  
The last day you ever see  
Ask Yourself did you even try  
Tomorrow's no guarantee  
And what if you should die?"**_

_**("Today" By Digital Summer plays to cheers, the lights flicker red and blue.)**_

_**Cole MacGrath** _comes out onto the ramp, walking towards the ring as Tails glares at him. Cole then walks around the ring and sits at the announce table, taking a headset, keeping his eyes on Tails the entire time.

"Oh, why hello, Cole, joining us at the Announce Table...?" Asks Josh.

"Pretty much, man... I want to see how Tails measures up to 'The Violent Icon'... Or more likely, I'm here to see him get his ass whipped. Jokes aside, I on watch, ready to stop Tails from trying anything funny." Explains Cole, chuckling slightly.

"Well, don't count him out yet, Lightning Rod, Tails has a good chance, he nearly beat YOU last week, until he was screwed over." Notes Drake, Cole only sighed at Drake's reminder.

_**(The bell rings as Scorpion runs at Tails, who backs up into the corner, demanding Scorpion to back off.)**_

Scorpion frowns as he backs off only for Tails to kick him in the gut and nail a Mat Slam! The crowd boos Tails for his lack of respect as the Twin Tailed Fox hits the ropes and lands a Falling Elbow to the stomach of Scorpion. Tails then hits the ropes and comes back with a Knee Smash as Scorpion sits up from the Falling Elbow. Tails then climbs the top rope as Scorpion gets... Tails then dives and lands a Double Axe Handle to the spine of the MK All Star.

The Mobian Genius then lifts up Scorpion from his kneeling position and goes for a Snap Suplex... Only for Scorpion to Snap Suplex him instead! Tails rolls to his feet and is taken back to the mat with a Dropkick from Scorpion! Scorpion then places Tails in a Side Headlock, trying to wear the Yellow Fox down.

...Tails although is able to stand up and hit the ropes with Scorpion in tow and transition his Side Headlock into a Small Package, sadly for Tails, he doesn't even score a one count. Both men get back to their feet as Tails responds with a Side Kick to Scorpion's gut, doubling him over! Tails then hits the ropes behind Scorpion and comes back with a Running Bulldog! Tails then gets to his feet, brushing his hair out of his face before doing a Corkscrew Handstand and landing a Leg Drop to Scorpion's throat!

"Tails is controlling the match to start off with and actually has The Hell Ninja reeling." Says Josh, sounding surprised.

"What did you expect...? He's motherfuckin' Tails! UWE Original and one of the best wrestlers on the roster!" Said a smirking Drake.

"I also believe he's the guy I pinned last week when his whole plan backfired." Chuckled Cole.

Tails then picks up Scorpion up from behind and lifts him up, dropping him with a Back Suplex! Tails then hits the ropes and tries a Superkick, only for Scorpion to duck under the move and Back Body Drop Tails over the ropes...

...Tails manages to land on the apron and nails a Rope-Aided Enzuigiri when the Shirai Ryu Survivor turns around, right to the neck! Scorpion stumbles backwards from the impact, raising a foot into the air in recoil before falling to the mat. Tails then climbs to the top rope as Scorpion rolls to his feet and nails The Hell Ninja with a Diving Knee Smash! The crowd pops in disgust as Tails quickly pins Scorpion;

1...

1.25 and Scorpion manages to get the shoulder out!

Tails keeps the pressure on Scorpion by nailing a Kick to the grounded Scorpion's spine and following up with a Knee Drop to the spine! Tails then puts Scorpion in a Bow and Arrow Hold, putting pressure on the spine! Scorpion quickly fights out by rolling away, breaking Tails' grip. Both men then get up as Scorpion nails a Knee to the gut of Tails and whips him into the corner followed by running for the Stinger Splash...

...Only for Tails to move at the last second, sending Scorpion's face into the turnbuckle which prompts Tails to hit the ropes and charge at Scorpion for a High Knee, only for Scorpion to get a good counter with a Spinning Heel Kick! Scorpion then picks up Tails and Scoop Slams him to the cold, hard mat! Scorpion then picks up Tails again and slams him onto his knee with a Backbreaker! Scorpion the drops Tails and pins him, hooking the outside leg;

1...

1.55 and Tails kicks out!

"Hmm... They seem fairly even so far... HAHA! Tails is matching the so-called legend Blow for blow!" Boasted Drake.

"Then why's his ass being pinned to the mat...?" Asked Cole, Drake only frowns at the conduit. "Heh, I thought you'd say that..."

"Either way, Scorpion has regained control, winning this match can really gain him some momentum!" Notes Josh.

The Hell Ninja seems to be enjoying his momentum as he picks up Tails and whips him to the ropes, catching him on the bounce back with a Scoop Powerslam! Scorpion then boots the grounded Tails in the gut, sitting him up straight, Scorpion then hits the ropes and comes back with a Running Knee Smash to the temple! Scorpion then runs to the ropes and springboards off the middle one...

...And misses a Lionsault as Tails rolls out-of-the-way! fortunately for Scorpion, he landed on his feet... Which turned to a misfortune when the Mobian Genius came behind him and trapped him in an Inverted Facelock before nailing an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Tails then kips-up, brushing his hair bangs back while smirking. The former Best Friend of Sonic then leaps up and drives the Elbow down on Scorpion's torso area!

Now in control, Tails waits for Scorpion to stand before delivering a Running Hurricanrana, sending him into the corner! Tails then backs up, brushing his hair back before running at the cornered Hell Ninja and landing a Corner Dropkick! Scorpion then stumbles forward...

...INTO A REVERSE STO! Scorpion clutches his face in agony as Tails turns him over, hooking a leg for a pin;

1...

2...

Scorpion kicks out at 2.15!

"Nice Combo by Tails, c'mon Cole, you must appreciate his wrestling skill..." Said Drake, eyeing Cole angrily.

"Oh, I admire his wrestling skill, it's his jackass personality I don't like. Oh, how I hoped crashing into a steel chair had knocked some sense into him..." Muttered Cole.

"You were disappointed, he's still a jackass." Smirked Josh.

Tails then picks up Scorpion and begins to brush his hand across the Shirai Ryu Survivor's face, yelling, "Heh, your a legend...? Nothing but HYPE!"... Scorpion does not take kindly to this as he shoves Tails away and lands a Lariat! Scorpion then lifts the stunned Tails to his feet and Body Slams him to the mat before running up the corner and corkscrewing off the top rope...

...To land a Corkscrew Senton to the torso! Scorpion then taunts to the fans by shaking the ropes, firing himself and the fans up! Scorpion then hits the ropes and comes back with a Knee Drop to the face before picking up Tails and landing another Body Slam!

The Hell Ninja takes Tails to his feet before faking a whip to the ropes and pulling the Fox into a Short-Arm Elbow Smash to the jaw! Scorpion the locks Tails in a Camel Clutch, placing as much pressure as possible on the spine!

"OH BOY! Shades of The Iron Sheik and sometimes even his son, Sabu! I did not know that Scorpion was Indian." Joked Drake.

"Scorpions are found in India and just like a REAL Scorpion, The Hell Ninja pummels you with fast intense strikes and then finishes you..." Said Josh before Cole cut him off.

"Fatality!" Chuckled Cole.

This apparent indian blood does not help Scorpion as Tails manages to stand up and stumble backwards into the corner, ramming Scorpion into the corner! Tails then goes for a drags Scorpion out of the corner and performs a Snapmare before backing up and climbing the second rope...

...Tails then dives and lands a Diving Neck Snap to the seated Scorpion! Tails then lifts Scorpion up, Rear Chancery-style and lands an Inverted Swinging Neckbreaker! With a smirk visible on his face, Tails climbs the top rope and signals for The Sprial Tap...

...

...Tails dives off, performing the Corkscrew...

...Only for Scorpion to dodge at the last second, Tails crashes into the ground, holding his back in pain as he rolls to his feet... Scorpion the crushes the cornered Tails with a Jumping Corner Clothesline!

The Hell Ninja then locks Tails in a Front Facelock and is about ready for The Hell Stinger (Lifting DDT)... Only for Tails to push him away at the last second and nail a Thrust Kick to the throat, bending a now coughing Scorpion over.

Tails then hits the ropes behind Scorpion and leap-frogs over him to miss a Fame Kisser! Scorpion then locks Tails in a Waist-Lock and rams him against the ropes before rolling backwards for a Roll-Up Pin;

1...

2...

Tails just kicks out at 2.55!

"Near fall by Scorpion and had it been a three count, we'd likely have to listen to Tails... Yet again..." Mutters Josh, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, you've made me want Tails to win if it means shutting him up!" Says Cole.

"You two are VERY biased..." Grumbles Drake.

Both men roll to their feet as Scorpion begins to nail some lightning quick Jabs to the jaw of Tails, stunning the poor fox. Scorpion then backs off and lands a Back Elbow Smash to the face before lifting him up by his arm and pulling him into a Fireman's Carry Takeover! Scorpion then ascends the top rope as a stunned Tails gets up, The MK All-Star then dives towards Tails...

...Only to be caught in mid-air by the legs! Scorpion's eyes widen as he flails miserably. Tails flashes a smirk to the crowd before falling backwards...

...AND CATAPULTING SCORPION INTO THE CORNER!

Scorpion stumbles backwards following the move which prompts Tails to grab Scorpion and bend him over, lifting him up for a Powerbomb and dropping him, spine first into a corner with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb! Tails, seeing the chance, kicks Scorpion in the gut and goes for a Twin Tailed Assault... Only for Scorpion to float over behind him and lock him in a Rear Chancery and land a Falling Inverted DDT! The Hell Ninja then gets to his feet as Tails rolls to his feet in the corner, the crowd cheers as Scorpion charges at Tails for the Stinger Splash...

...Only to get double feet to the face, sending Scorpion stumbling backwards! Tails then runs at Scorpion and takes him down with a Single Leg Dropkick! Tails follows the Roderick Strong-like move by climbing the top rope.

Tails then dives off the top rope and lands a Double Foot Stomp onto Scorpion's stomach! Tails then exits the ring and looks across the announce table at Cole, saying "Don't think I've forgotten about you, MacGrath!" before attempting to re-enter the ring...

...A recovered Scorpion has other ideas as he punches Tails in the gut before setting up for a Suplex, trying to bring Tails back into the ring... Tails however gets the counter as he escapes Scorpion's hold and locks the head, snapping his head and neck against the ropes with a Hotshot! Tails then stands up on the apron, before shooting a nasty glare to the conduit. Tails then springboards and lands a 450 Splash!

"Oh crap, I gotta admit that was pretty awesome!" Admits Cole.

"I personally think Tails is trying to outdo your performance last week, Cole. Because, you did perform quite well!" Said Josh, Cole smiles in return.

"Copy this guy...? Huh, what good is there copying him...?" Sneered Drake, Cole's smile turns into a frown.

Tails sells his ribs in pain as Scorpion lay on the mat, writhing in pain. Tails then drags Scorpion to his feet before going behind hm and locking in a Full Nelson... Tails then throws Scorpion overhead and lands a Release Dragon Suplex! With Scorpion down, Tails begins to taunt to the crowd, urging for Scorpion to stand up... Tails then runs up the corner and springboards off the top-rope and goes a Whisper In The Wind...

...

...

...Scorpion moves out-of-the-way as Tails lands on his feet, The Hell Ninja however places Tails in a Waist-Lock and German Suplexes him into the corner! The back of the Fox's skull ringing against the steel post!

"OH CHRIST!" Yells Drake.

"Back of the head just got rocked and Scorpion's looking to seal the deal!" Shouts Josh, Cole remains silent as he observes the match.

Scorpion then backs up out of the corner as Tails holds his skull in pain in the corner... The Hell Ninja lets out a yell of fury before charging at the cornered Tails...

...

...

...And Finally landing The Stinger Splash!

"Third time's the charm!" Said Cole.

"STINGER SPLASH CONNECTING!" Comments Josh.

"Most of us know what comes next..." Mutters Drake.

Indeed we do, Scorpion then goes to a corner, crouching down and taunting for Tails to get up so he can Spear the bastard back down! Tails eventually pushes himself to a vertical base and turns around...

...

...To counter a Spear from Scorpion by throwing him, shoulder first into the corner! Tails then backs up himself as Scorpion drags himself out of the corner, Tails charges for a Spear of his own, only for Scorpion to counter with a Back Elbow! The Hell Ninja then locks Tails in a Rear Chancery hold...

...

...

...And drives Tails down to the cold, hard with the Scorpion Death Drop! The crowd explodes as the two lay on the mat in exhaustion...

"Scorpion Death Drop and The Hell Ninja may be closing in on a victory over Tails!" States Josh.

"No, it can't be! C'mon, Tails, fight back and show Flame-Head why he's an irrelevant veteran!" Cheered Drake.

"Urm, Drake...? I'd say Tails is an irrelevant veteran as well..." Quipped Cole.

After a minute or two, Scorpion pins Tails, hooking the leg;

1...

...

2...

...

KICK OUT! Tails got the shoulder up at 2.65!

The crowd gasps in surprise as Scorpion gets up, looking surprised himself. The MK All-Star shrugs if off as he ascends the top rope and dives for a Double Axe Handle to a now standing Tails. Only for Tails to nail a kick to the gut in mid-air, winding The Shirai Ryu Survivor, Tails then follows it up by dropping down onto his back and delivering a Drop-Down Throat Thrust, à la Goldust and Cody Rhodes.

Scorpion is then sent over the top rope via a Superkick from Tails. The Hell Ninja wriths in pain on the floor as Tails exits the ropes and begins slack jawing with the nearby fans. Before stepping over to Scorpion, grabbing him by his mask and placing him on the announce table. Tails glares at Cole, who returns in kind...

...Tails then climbs onto the apron, his back facing Scorpion and the announce table. Tails then springboards, via the middle rope, looking to nail a Lionsault only for Scorpion to roll off the table, causing Tails to crash his whole body onto the unforgiving table! It doesn't even budge from the impact as Tails' body sinks to the floor!

Inside his head, Scorpion was likely thanking god he was able to dodge that Lionsault. Nonetheless, Scorpion goes over to Tails' limp carcass and slides 197 pounds of dead weight back into the ring. Scorpion also climbs the top rope and slashes his thumb across his throat, signalling a Diving Headbutt...

...

...Scorpion dives for the move, only for Tails to bring up both knees, causing Scorpion to crash into them, face first!

"TAILS IS STILL IN THIS MATCH!" Yells Drake happily.

"Knees to the face and it may be time for Tails to mount a counter attack!" Notes Josh.

Scorpion stumbles around the ring in a daze as the Yellow Fox staggers to his feet and hits the ropes behind Scorpion, grabbing the MK All-Star's head... And crashing it into the mat with a Running Bulldog! Tails then pins the dazed Scorpion, hooking a leg;

1...

2...

Scorpion manages to kick out at 2.30!

"Close, but no cigar, Tails..." Laughed Cole.

Tails looks like he would have wanted the cigar as he rubs his temples in frustration.

Tails then picks up Scorpion, locking on a Cravate Hold before delivering Rapid Knees to the skull! Tails then spins for a Spinning Neckbreaker... But Scorpion pushes him to the ropes instead, catching him with a Lariat on the bounce back! Feeling momentum surge into him, Scorpion nails Tails with another Lariat as soon as he stands up! Tails rolls to his feet as Scorpion kicks him in the gut, before locking him in a Double Underhook before planting him with a Double Underhook Suplex! Scorpion screams in intensity as he picks up Tails and whips him into the corner before charging at the cornered Fox...

...AND LANDING THE STINGER SPLASH! Tails falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring, clutching his torso in pain. The MK All-Star then attempts to Springboard to the outside onto Tails for a Springboard 450 Splash, but Tails moves out of the way! Scorpion clutches his ankle in agony as he yells out in sudden pain! Tails then runs at The Shirai Ryu Survivor from behind and jumps onto his back before falling back...

**...TO LAND A JUMPING REVERSE BULLDOG THAT SENDS THE BACK OF SCORPION'S SKULL INTO THE STEPS!**

"DEAR SWEET MARY! The back of Scorpion's head and neck were just driven into those steel steps!" Shrieked Josh in horror.

"Mwahahahahaha... Eat it, Scorpion! That move alone shows just how great Tails is in that ring!" Praised Drake.

"Well, either way, that's neck's gotta be in serious pain... Scorpion's holding it tightly..." Said a concerned Cole.

Tails then barely rolls Scorpion's 210 pounds of dead weight back into the ring. With a smirk on his face, Tails picks up Scorpion and performs a DDT, spiking Scorpion atop his head!

"Good grief, that may do it!" Says Josh in disgust.

"I hope it does!" Yells Drake.

Tails pins Scorpion, hooking the outside leg as Harry counts the pin attempt;

1...

...

2...

...

Scorpion just kicks out at 2.85!

"...Your hope does nothing, Drake as Scorpion manages to just kick out!" Chuckled Cole.

"Damn it, curse his resilience!" Said Drake in frustration.

Tails then picks up The Shirai Ryu Survivor and Irish Whips him to the ropes, ducking under him twice before landing a nice Hip Toss! Tails then begins to drop non-stop Elbows to Scorpion's chest before turning him over and hitting a Leaping Elbow Drop! Tails then takes Scorpion to his feet and lands a Standing Dropkick! In firm control of the match, Tails climbs the top rope and lands a Diving Leg Drop across the throat!

Tails then picks up Scorpion and goes for the Twin Tailed Assault... Only for Scorpion to fight out with rapid Elbows to the side of the skull, followed by a Hangman's Neckbreaker! Both men are layed out across the mat, writhing in pain as Scorpion gets to his feet first.

The MK All-Star lifts up Tails and lands a Reverse Atomic Drop and follows up by whipping the Yellow Fox to the ropes and tries for a Back Body Drop on the rebound...

...

...Only for Tails to counter the move with a sudden Facebreaker Knee Smash!

"Masterful counter via that Facebreaker Knee Smash!" Comments Josh, praising Tails' In-Ring Talent.

"Shades of Heihachi Mishima on that move! Tails is learning from one of the very best!" Praised Drake, remembering UWE Legend, Heihachi Mishima and completely forgetting, or not caring that Triple H is also a famed user of the move.

"Grr... Heihachi was a corrupt bastard, but he was one of the best All-Around wrestlers on the roster!" Admits Cole. Cole has had his run-in's with Heihachi.

...

...

...Tails then throws Scorpion to the ropes and goes for a Spinning Spinebuster, à la Heihachi or Triple H again...

...

...ONLY FOR SCORPION TO TURN THE MOVE INTO A TORNADO DDT AT THE LAST SECOND!

"OH MAN! Right atop the head! Tails' whole body just stood up off that Tornado DDT! This time, the Heihachi mimicry did NOT pay off!" Said Josh, wincing slightly as Tails' body falls to the mat.

"C'mon Tails, don't let getting your skull driven into the cold, hard, unforgiving mat stop you! A broken neck or concussion can't stop you!" Cheered Drake, not helping the case, Cole only facepalms at Drake's idiocy.

Scorpion pants as he barely rises to his feet and ascends the top rope... Scorpion channels his inner eagle as the fans cheer big time...

...

_...As Scorpion leaps from the top rope and lands a Frog Splash!_

"Guerrero family move may seal the deal!" Calls Josh.

Scorpion keeps the lateral press on;

1...

...

2...

...

No, Tails just manages to roll the shoulder out! Scorpion's beginning to get pissed now, damn, this kid sure has a lot of fight in him!

Scorpion then picks up his smaller foe and whips him to the ropes and tries for a Knife Edge Chop on the impact, only for the Yellow Fox to counter with a sudden Roundhouse Kick right to the arm! Scorpion yells out in pain as he clutches the now aching arm, giving Tails the chance to go behind Scorpion...

...And Dropkick him onto the middle rope! The crowd boos as Tails dials Scorpion up and lands a Tiger Feint Kick right to the skull! The dazed Hell Ninja stumbles backwards, holding his face in pain as Tails ascends the top rope and dives for a Seated Senton only for Scorpion to catch him in mid-air! The crowd pops in surprise as Scorpion slams Tails to the mat with a Release Powerbomb!

"Wicked Powerbomb by Scorpion and he may be closing in on a victory!" Josh said loudly, happy that Scorpion had momentum on his side.

"NO! He's not, Tails is just... Urm... Taking it easy on him! Yeah, Scorpion's too old to hang with Young Blood. So Tails, out of the kindness in his heart, is taking it easy on him... He'll stop right about now and show Scorpion just how out of date he is!" Drake sneered.

The Hell Ninja then hits the ropes and lands a Falling Elbow to the face before picking up Tails and whipping him into the corner! Scorpion then runs at Tails and lands a Corner Clothesline before following up with...

...AN OKLAHOMA STAMPEDE!

"Oklahoma Stampede by The Hell Ninja and he's feeling momentum surge into his body!" Calls Josh.

"Hahaha, yeah! Go, Scorpion!" Cheered Cole, laughing slightly.

The crowd is fired up as is Scorpion. The Hellfire Spectre begins to pound his chest with one fist, asserting his dominance over Tails at the moment. Tails manages to get up in the corner as Scorpion runs again for a second Corner Clothesline, only for Tails to counter by grabbing Scorpion by the arm, lifting him into the air...

...

...AND SCORING WITH A URANAGE!

The crowd boos loudly as Tails stumbles out of the corner, he had done that move off instinct! Tails then drags Scorpion to his feet again, placing him between his legs. Tails then lifts Scorpion up and slams him into the corner with a Running Turnbuckle Powerbomb!

With nothing but chirping birds circling his head, The Hell Ninja stumbles out of the corner...

...

...

**...Into a Circuit Breaker (Double Knee Facebreaker) from Tails!**

"OH MAN! DOUBLE KNEES TO THE TEMPLES!" Yells Josh, surprised that Tails scored big time with his signature move.

Tails then slides into the cover, hooking the outside leg as Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin attempt;

"Scorpion, THIS is what's replacing you, this is also..." Started Drake.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

Scorpion grabs the bottom rope, grabbing it tightly within his hand! Harry sees this and calls for the rope break! Tails looks livid, screaming "You see this one, but you didn't see last week's...!?"

"Tails, the man is only human! Give it a rest!" Scolds Josh.

"Why should he..? He was screwed over last week! The man next to me used a steel chair!" Said Drake, pointing at Cole.

"HEY! Tails brought weapon into the mix and on a side note, I never used it officially. I slammed Tails ONTO it, I never struck him with it." Said Cole, justifying his actions.

Tails looks about ready to murder Harry on the spot when The Hell Ninja rises from behind him. As if rising out of the grave... Tails then turns around which proves to be a fatal move as Scorpion grabs Tails and lets out a primal yell...

...Before lifting him into the air and draping him across his knee with a Side Slam Backbreaker! Scorpion keeps his hold on Tails as he follows up with an Exploder Suplex, laying Tails out into the center of the ring!

The Hellfire Spectre then ascends the top rope, channeling his inner eagle before diving...

...

...

...And missing an Elbow Drop! Scorpion bolts to his feet, screaming while holding his Elbow in pain. Tails then hits the ropes and comes back with a Superkick, right to the face of the writhing Hell Ninja! Tails brushes hair out of his eyes and wipes sweat away as he lifts Scorpion up and whips him to the ropes...

...Popping him into the air on the bounce back and landing a Pop-Up European Uppercut!

"Ho-Ho-Ho! Tails has added more than a little European Flavor to that HELLISH Uppercut! Haha, about time, Scorpion tasted what Hell feels like!" Cackled Drake.

"Urm, Drake...? He lives in Hell." Notes Cole to a likely not listening Drake.

Scorpion barely manages to stay standing off the uppercut, but Tails silences the thought of Scorpion staying standing with a Step-Up Enzuigiri to the side of the head! Seeing his chance, Tails climbs to the top rope, stopping on the apron to trade insults with a fan.

Tails takes a deep breath before he goes for the Sprial Tap, but he doesn't even get to dive before Scorpion clubs him in the spine! With his opponent winded, Scorpion also climbs the top rope, hooking up Tails for a Back Superplex...

"Uh oh, Scorpion will DROP Tails on the back of his head if he connects with this monster of a Suplex!" Says Josh.

...

...But Tails is able to fight back with an Elbow that stuns the Hellfire Spectre!

"Heck of an elbow there by Tails, but can he capitalize is the question...!?" Wondered Josh.

"Of course he can, he's TAILS!" Said Drake, sounding like a complimenting father.

Tails then positions himself so he has Scorpion bent over and grabs the waist, before diving with Scorpion in tow...

...

...

**...TO LAND A SUPER SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB!**

**"GOOD SWEET MARY! THAT MUST BE IT! TAILS MIGHT HAVE JUST POWERBOMB'D SCORPION ALL THE WAY BACK DOWN TO HELL!" **Shrieks Josh in amazement and even slight horror.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! YES! YES! YES! Tails must've done just that and I'm damn proud if that's the case!" Cackled Drake evilly.

_"Question being... Can he PIN Scorpion for the 1-2-3...?" _Muttered Cole.

The statement of the conduit has some truth, Scorpion was laid out and Tails was lying on his back, groaning in exhaustion. After a minute or two, Tails finally rolls Scorpion up, Sunset Flip-style...

"That has got to be it! That MUST be it!" Begged Drake.

Harry Tipper drops down and counts the cover;

"This MUST be..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Not only does Scorpion kick out, he reverses the pinning combination and drags Tails into the center of the ring, turning him over...

...

_**...AND LOCKING IN THE SCORPION DEATH LOCK!**_

"MAT-**Oh, what the fuck...!?" **Shrieks Drake in realization and horror.

"Scorpion Death Lock applied and now it may only be a matte of time!" Calls Cole, excitement taking over.

The Hellfire Spectre has the hold tightly locked in as Tails screams, gasps, rolls around and just plain suffers under him, he felt like his legs were being ripped right off! Using what remaining strength he has, Tails crawls towards the ropes, but Scorpion's 210 pound weight was holding him down like an rock! Eventually...

...Tails raises a hand, it's shaking like crazy and was dripping with sweat...

"Scorpion's got that hold locked on tight as hell and he may snap Tails like a pretzel just like he did to Quan-Chi at Barely Legal 2000!" States Josh, remembering the famous or rather infamous moment in UWE's past.

...

...Still struggling, a weak and vulnerable Tails tries to reach the ropes again...

...

...

...His valiant effort is in vain as Tails taps out!

"He taps! He taps! Game, set and match!" Calls Josh, stealing Drake's catchphrase.

_**"There's so much left in the air**_  
_**So much to tell from your stare**_  
_**There's so much left to defend**_  
_**But I am no fun"**_

_**("Walk Away From The Sun" plays all around the cheering arena as Scorpion releases Tails and pumps his fist in victory.)**_

"Here is your winner of the match, "The Violent Icon" SCORPION!" Announced Pacman outside the ring, smiling at seeing the awesome match.

"HEY! That's my one liner, damn it and NO! How could a great and talented YOUNG superstar lose to untalented veteran scum like Scorpion...!?" Yelled Drake angrily.

"By tapping like a bitch...?" Quipped Cole.

Scorpion then climbs the top rope, cupping his hands around the mouth part of his mask and yelling "UWE FOREVER!" before climbing down and exiting the ring. Raising his fist into the air and soaking in the love of the crowd as Tails sits, forlorn on the apron. He was so close again... So very close...

Tails' face quickly turns to rage as he snatches a mic from ringside and slides back into the ring, bringing the mic to his lips. "No... No... NO! Again, this fuckin' bullshit happens! SO close to scoring the victory, so close to getting back on top, only to waste it at the last second! I was SO close to beating UWE's greatest superstar! I was close to beating Azure Lee a few weeks ago, I put on CLINICS in every single match that I compete in, yet do I get one damn shred of respect, NO! Not even regarded as a UWE Legend despite my accomplishments...!? I am a friggin' five time High Flyin' Champion! A former three time Duos Champion with three different partners! I have even won the Galaxy Championship! The first Anthro to ever do so! I paved the way for greats such as Hope The Hedgehog, Shadow himself and even UWE Class Of 2011 Hall of Famer... KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!"

"I demand respect! I deserve respect! I..." Tails is interrupted by Cole's voice.

"...Should shut up right now." Cole interrupts. Cole then leaves the announce table and stands just outside the ring. "Prower, we do RESPECT you... But if your going to come to this ring, every week and insult everyone on the roster and make them feel inferior, you should just leave now! Your one of UWE's greats, no doubt about it and I'm sure you'll be a Hall Of Famer one day... But that day isn't now... We need to look towards the future and that future is Cole MacGrath!" Said the conduit, cackling electricity.

"WHAT...!? YOU...!? NO! NO! NO! I'm the only one who deserves respect and I demand I get some now!" Retorts Tails.

"If you want Respect, Prower... You'll have to earn it, in fact, why not we go at it again at Barely Legal...!?" Challenged Cole, the crowd goes insane off this statement.

Tails only frowns. "Your on, MacGrath and by the end of Barely Legal... You'll have nothing... But respect for me when I leave you, lying on the mat, staring up at the lights!" Ended Tails, beginning to walk off.

"See ya at Barely Legal, Prower... If your not too busy living in Sonic's shadow to show up..." Quipped Cole, this makes Tails turn around in pure, blind fury.

**"YOU KNOW WHAT...!? WHY WAIT FOR BARELY LEGAL...!?"** Yells Tails in fury as he runs to the ropes...

...

...And dives through them, knocking Cole down with a Suicide Dive! The two begin to trade fists as they get up, also shouting insults towards the other man! Cole then whips Tails, shoulder first into the steel steps and follows up by loading him up for the Ionic Vortex...

...

...

...Tails fights out with a few Elbows to the side of the head, Tails then grabs a Steel Chair, right from under Josh, making him fall to the ground, Josh yells out "HEY!" in response. Tails ignores him and swings for the fences, striking Cole in the shoulder, MacGrath grits his teeth through the pain and knocks the chair out of Tails' hands before tackling him to the floor. Security begins to run down the ramp as the two talented Superstars slug it out!

After a minute of struggle, Security holds Cole and Tails back and drags them off backstage, keeping them as far away from each other as possible. They shout inaudible insults to each other as UWE goes to commercials.

* * *

UWE comes back live as Radec is shown in his locker room, watching a wrestling tape of Spin wrestling the likes of Raiden, Marcus Fenix and Chimera. He chuckles evilly as he gets up and leaves the locker room, shouldering a Sledgehammer.

"Well, folks, that man himself is evil incarnate, Colonel Mael Radec and he faces "The Deathmatch Icon" Spin, NEXT on Brawl... I truly hope that Spin can put an end to Radec's terror, he's already taken out Hope... Let's pray we don't lose Spin..." Comments Josh quietly.

"...And that encounter is next on Monday Night Brawl!" Quipped Drake, Josh can be heard growling as a ruthless beating is heard off-screen, followed by Drake's pathetic screams of pain.

UWE goes back to the ring as the last thing we see is Mina Mongoose, a cold look on her face.

* * *

**FINALLY... FINALLY... I'VE FINALLY finished this next chapter of UWE! AT LONG LAST! THOSE DELAYS DIDN'T HOLD THIS AUTHOR DOWN! XD**

**Jokes aside, I think I did a good job. Read and Review, please, ladies and gentlemen! It'll be very appreciated! Next chapter, we have Colonel Radec lock horns with UWE Original, "The Deathmatch Icon" Spin The Hedgehog and a few other things that are best kept a secret! :P**

**See you all next time on UWE! ;)**


	43. UWE's First Recap

**HEEEEEEYYYYY! If you've been to Fictional Wrestling Multiverse lately, you'll know that I have made the decision to skip to Barely Legal due to issues I'm having with the week of UWE... So this chapter will recap everything that was missed in the rest of that week. XD**

**WARNING! I've never done a recap so it might be, COMPLETE BULLSHIT. :(**

**Anyway, let's start... Be sure to thank ForceWalker and toonwriter for the help in this Recap.**

**EDIT: Added the bulid-up and other junk for Charlie Araya vs Michael Armington, MAJOR props go to ADH for giving me a hand on that part.**

* * *

"Huka Blues" By Harry and the Slash Stones plays as the camera comes to a small room... The walls decorated with various wrestling weapons that look like they came straight out of CZW... Hell, even a Tank full of Scorpions and one full of Piranhas. The door is then opened... The camera goes over to the door to show Donkey Kong and Mickey Mouse walking inside, DK wearing a UWE T-Shirt while Mickey was STILL hung up on being a King, dressed in a royal robe and crown.

"Hello, UWE Mutants! UWE Legends, Donkey Kong and Mickey Mouse reporting for the FIRST EVER... UWE Recap! Where we'll tell you what you missed due to the author missing the rest of the week due to issues. We'll give you the important info and even a few Flashbacks!" Explains DK, taking a Steel Chair off the wall and giving it a few practice swings, sighing in nostalgia.

"Such a barbaric room... Anyway, we should start from where the Author left off... Spin vs Radec! Man, oh man! Things were brutal as fuck... Sadly, THIS happened near the end of the match while sadly cost Spin the victory... Roll the file footage!" Announced Mickey as the room darkened, the legendary UWE Legends then take a seat and watch the footage, DK muching popcorn which he pulled out of Hammerspace. Mickey raises an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna share those..."? Asks Mickey as the footage starts.

***Flashback***

Spin is seen ascending the top rope inside the ring, he had a wild, bat-shit insane look on his face and Radec was down, kneeling from an earlier attack and exhaustion. Spin then pounds his chest three times before turning his back to Radec for a Diving Moonsault...

"Spin's looking for it all... Can he score the win over Radec and avenge Hope...!?" Asked Josh loudly.

"I pray that he can't! Radec's wouldn't let the dumb hedgehog score the win!" Muttered Drake in disgust.

...

...Only for the Helghan Colonel to leap back to his feet and grab Spin's left foot and pull him backwards...

"Oh shit, hang on, hang on one damn second!" Panicked Josh.

...

...

**...CAUSING SPIN TO SMASH HIS SKULL AGAINST THE STEEL POST IN A SICKENING MANNER!**

"OOOOOHHHH GOOODDDD!"Screamed Josh in horror, seeing Spin's body go completely rigid off that sickening counter.

"Oh my... OH MY GOD!"Yells Drake in shock. Not even HE expected that level of brutality.

The entire crowd goes into a deadly silence as they watch Spin's body fall to the mat, bleeding heavily from the head. He looked like he had burst an artery in his head from the amount of blood he was bleeding. Radec only chuckles at the sight before picking up "The Deathmatch Icon" onto his shoulders to a massive amount of hatred from UWE Fans in every row... Radec then takes Spin's arm and leg...

**...And slammed him down with The Wasteland!**

"Damn it all to hell and Radec hits the Wasteland! The man's already half-dead!" Yells Josh in anger.

The Helghan Colonel then pins Spin and hooks the outside leg, Harry Tipper recovers from his shock and makes the count;

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

The bell rings and Radec's heavy metal theme plays, the crowd goes into a near state of riot for the second time in two weeks and... It was all due to one Mael Radec.

***Flashback end***

"It was indeed a scary sight and moment, a few hours later, we would receive a word from UWE Docter, Tony Tony Chopper that he needed thirteen stitches to close the gash on Spin's head and that he has a Grade C concussion... However, Barely Legal is a PPV which Spin has clearly refused to miss, begging Rugal, Geese and Force to somehow add him to the PPV... Therefore, "The Deathmatch Icon" Spin The Hedgehog will serve as the third man in the announce table for the PPV. We, Donkey Kong and Mickey Mouse would like to wish Spin a quick recovery." Announced DK.

"I hate the guy, but nobody deserves that kind of injury... Hold on, SPIN will at the Announce Table...!?" Questioned Mickey angrily. "He's disgracing my former workplace!"

DK only waves the Mouse off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Mick... Anyway, Radec was not finished with his actions that night... THIS took place only moments after Spin was loaded into a medical gurney... Roll the footage..." States DK, sounding forlorn.

***Flashback***

Spin is shown being loaded onto a orange medical gurney as Tony Tony Chopper barks orders to his med crew, telling them to get Spin onto the medical gurney faster... He took his job in UWE, very seriously! When Spin is loaded up, Chopper and his team of medics wheel Spin out of the arena as Radec chuckles evilly inside the ring, celebrating his victory by climbing the top rope and giving a Helghan Salute to the fans. That is...

"What the hell is SHE doing here...!?" Questioned Drake.

...Until Mina Mongoose walks out, looking very angry. She has a mic in her hand. She then slides into the ring as Radec steps down, keeping his eyes on the brave Mongoose, just in case she tried anything funny. Mina then brings the mic to her lips.

"Monster... That's all you are... Not a wrestler, a monster... You aren't even worthy of being called a wrestler... All you are is a Monster..." Said Mina with venom in her tone. "On that note... WHY on earth on you even in this business...!? It's for Human Beings, not one of Satan's wet dreams! First, you defeat Hope and despite the fact you could have left it at that... You decide to put a stake in the heart of his dreams by PUNTING him in the skull and now... You injure Spin for god knows what reason! Your not a wrestler... YOUR A MONSTER!"

The Helghan Colonel easily keeps his cool and waves her off. "How is that hedgehog, anyway...? Still living a shattered dream...? I think so... All his talk, all his training, all his promises and all the proclamations he made... Ended in defeat... He hit me with everything he had but could he avenge his parent's memory and himself...? NO. He could not do it. Against all odds, I won my match, clean and with no hiccups... In the end, Hope became what his parents are... A faliure while I move on to do what fate tells me and that's become the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Omega Champion..." Said Radec coldly. The crowd boos loudly as Mina's face turns red with frustration and anger.

"...You know what, Radec...?! You can proclaim it's fate and how you'll win the title... But in the end, the same thing will happen... YOU'LL FAIL. That's all you ever do when it comes to obtaining the big one... For forty years, you have sung the same tune of how you'll fufill fate, that it's sooner rather than later... Guess what...? You never obtained that fate and you never will. All you do is fail when it comes to the big one, Radec... You can say this and that, but when it comes to accomplishing the big one... You just can't do it!" Says Mina, this time... She strikes a nerve... A low growl can be heard from the Helghan Colonel.

Mina then continues. "I know why you punted Hope... You were jealous of his relatively fast ascension in this company and just couldn't stand the fact that he was gonna win the Omega title, sooner or later, something you couldn't do in forty years! That's why you punted Hope, to take away his dream and make yourself feel better! But Mael Radec, no matter what happens and when it happens... One thing remains constant... No matter how many title shots you obtain... You will always fail... Your the biggest choker in UWE History... Radec... **You will NEVER be the Omega Champion..." **Finished Mina fiercely. Radec was shaking from anger, if one looked closely, he was was clenching his fists so tightly, he was bleeding from his hands.

"I don't think Radec's gonna take that lying down, in a sense, Mina just put down his entire career! He's a proud UWE Star and this will not go well..." Mutters Josh.

...

...Mina then turns to leave the furious Radec, but Mael has other thoughts as he grabs her from behind...

...

...And drops her across his knee with a Back Suplex flipped into a high knee, a move he calls the Vicious Assault!

"Oh fuck, Radec has absolutely given up his last shred of decency!" Shrieks Josh in horror.

"YEEEAAAAAH! Teach that bitch a lesson!" Cheered Drake.

Mina is immediately knocked out from the move, knocked senseless via one vicious knee to the temple. The crowd boos like crazy as Radec shoves Mina out of the ring like she was a piece of garbage before following her... This time, Radec lifts her onto his shoulders, making the crowd go into a near riot state... They knew what was coming...

"No, no, no! Don't do it, you son of a bitch!" Protests Josh.

Drake simply smiles more, but even his smile drops when...

**RADEC SLAMS MINA THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH THE WASTELAND!**

"Fuuuuuucccckkkkk! Radec has no heart!" Yells Josh in anger and shock.

"He has one... **A black heart!" **States Drake in horror.

From there, the crowd is silent... They didn't expect this... Even from a guy like Radec... Sadly, Radec wasn't finished as he grabs Mina by the collar and rests her head against the steel post, the crowd boos in disgust as Radec backs up and taps his foot against the ground a few times before charging forward...

...

...

...And Punting Mina's skull into the steel post! The body of the Moogoose goes rigid off the Punt Kick, not moving a muscle... Radec... Had gone off the deep end... Only Radec's maniacal chuckle is heard throughout the arena as the flashback ends.

_***Flashback end***_

DK and Mickey are bowing their heads in sadness. Mickey speaks up, "As sad as that disgusting assault is... We have a Recap to finish..." Notes Mickey, raising his head.

DK nods before raising his own head. "Okay, folks... We're switching gears now... Moving onto the X-Treme Championship picture, two weeks ago... The FIRST X-Treme Champion and local UWE Madman, Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane earned his shot at the X-Treme Title held by 'The Rated-R Reaper' Ichigo Kurosaki, by defeating Sonic in a thrilling Hardcore Match!" Explains DK.

The screen shows the Barely Legal logo, showing Ichigo and Sweet Tooth in front of it with the X-Treme Title at the bottom of the screen.

"Following his match, Sweet Tooth would approach the champ backstage in a strange encounter... Kurosaki would claim he would retain against and I quote, 'a sorry excuse for a clown'... This would prompt Needles to retort in his own way... The altercation would lead to Ichigo pushing the deranged clown away and grabbing a nearby monitor... Breaking it over Sweet Tooth's skull with fury which is rarely seen... But when Kurosaki set up the Spear, Needles would shake off the attack and just laugh, saying Ichigo had what it takes to give him a good challenge..." Says DK.

"The next week, Ichigo and Sweet Tooth would compete in a 'Pick Your Poison' series... Sweet Tooth managed to score the victory over Ichigo's choice of Reptile while Kurosaki himself would defeat Nathan Drake... Following Ichigo's win, 'The Rated-R Reaper' decided to show Needles what Hardcore was in his eyes... Attacking the fallen Drake with a Steel Chair before nailing a Lifting Spinning DDT, The Reapercution as Ichigo has dubbed it, then slamming Nathan through a table with a Powerbomb and ending with an Elbow Drop from the top of a ladder. With these statements said, Kurosaki raised the blood stained belt into the air... That is, until Sweet Tooth himself stepped out and showed him, HIS version of Hardcore... Driving the Rated-R Reaper onto a Barbed Wire Board with a Full Nelson Sitout Atomic Drop, a move Sweet Tooth calls the Laughing Ghost..." Explains DK.

"...Who's gonna stand tall with the blood stained belt that defines UWE, this sunday...!? We'll find out in just a few days..." Smiled Mickey, munching some more popcorn.

The screen then shows the Barely Legal VS screen, this time showing Sackboy and 'The Ghost of Sparta' Kratos.

"Yup, this sunday, UWE's resident underdog goes head-to-head with 'The Ghost of Sparta' Kratos! This all started in a Triple Threat match last week that also included Nathan Drake... Against all odds, Sackboy picked up the victory, pinning Kratos out of all people. Later in that same night, Tommy would interview the LBP Hero on his win... Only for it to turn physical when Kratos appeared, calling Sackboy's win a fluke and disrespecting him... This lead to Sackboy attacking Kratos..." DK is cut off by Mickey.

"...Annnnndddd reality set in when Kratos would counter a Sackboy Hurricanrana and Powerbomb'd him through a dining table." Deadpans Mickey.

"Quiet you. Anyway, the next week... Sackboy faced the newly dubbed 'Mr. Nintendo' Super Mario in one hell of a high adrenaline match. There was 450 Splashes, Shooting Star Planchas and all around awesome High Flyin' action... That is, until Kratos appeared and did... This..." Said DK, sounding angry.

_***Flashback***_

Sackboy is shown getting up inside the ring, following a Missile Dropkick on Mario... He was now in firm control of this match and ready to pin the Gaming Legend. Going to the top rope for his Diving Blockbuster, a move called the Costume Clash...

...

...When Kratos suddenly walks down the ramp, wielding a steel chain! He had a stone cold, evil and stoic look on his face... Sackboy looks towards the Spartan and motions to bring it on. This gives Mario a chance to run towards Sackboy, who quickly jumps off the turnbuckle over Mario who crashes, face first into the turnbuckle and Harry Tipper! Sackboy then hits the ropes as Mario comes out of the corner, the dazed referee falls to his knees...

...

...

...When Kratos suddenly wraps the chain around one of Sackboy's legs, causing him to face plant on the mat! Kratos then walks away like nothing happened as a recovered Mario takes the chance to pick up Sackboy and delivers an Angle Slam that he calls the Inferno Slam! The referee recovers from his daze just in time to see Mario covering Sackboy, hooking a leg, Harry makes the count; 1... 2... 3!

"Oh damn it all to hell, Mario steals yet ANOTHER victory! That damn Kratos just can't accept the fact that Sackboy got the better of him last week..." Complains Josh, voicing his disapproval.

"Yes! The greatest wrestler in the world wins this match and shows Sackboy that he just can't hang with the big dogs! Thank you, Kratos, you prevented a tragedy!" Cheered Drake.

The so-called 'Mr. Nintendo' then rolls out of the ring as his music plays and Pacman announces him the winner... The crowd thinks this is a simple screw over... They're wrong... Kratos then enters the ring and glares at the downed Sackboy Before wrapping the chain around Sackboy's neck and choking him with it, he continues this until Sackboy is barely conscious. Removing his chain, Kratos mutters only one thing to the downed Sackboy.

**"Me... You... Barely Legal!"**

The Ghost of Sparta then exits the ring... Only to hear Sackboy speak... Without his narrator! In the ring, Sackboy was leaning against the ropes, barely able to stand. "I accept, Ghost of Sparta... But don't think that just because your bigger and stronger than me will give you the win... When I win this sunday at Barely Legal, the whole world will give the 'Ultimate Underdog' the push he deserves... Kratos, this sunday at Barely Legal... YOU'LL know what it's like to be the Underdog!"

"Sackboy, I'm not sure you know who I am... I always get my vengeance... People say your like a god in your world... They forget one thing... I KILL gods." States Kratos coldly at Ringside, using a mic he stole from a technician.

Both the God of War Badass and the LBP Hero share a stare down. It will be a true David vs Goliath at Barely Legal...

_***Flashback end***_

"Intense words from both Sackboy and Kratos, this sunday, all Sackboy wants to do is earn the respect of his fellow UWE Stars while Kratos is on a warpath of revenge, this sunday, all these conflicting qualities between the two... Explode." States DK.

"Anyway, we're shifting gears to the Queen Division... Where things have gotten VERY interesting..." Smirked Mickey.

"Indeed they have, partner." Said DK, nodding. "In the Queen Division, things have gotten insane with current champ, Rukia Kuchiki, who would go out to the ring and disrespect the entire Queen Division, mocking the memory of UWE Legends such as Dollface, Nariko, Gum, Lara Croft and all the other legends... Hell, even stating that UWE wasn't good enough to even have a Women's division!" Said DK.

"Saying all this, upset Geese Howard tremendously and also angering him... So, as punishment for her words and actions, Geese placed Rukia in a 1-on-5 Elimination Handicap Match, pitting Rukia against Dollface, Jade, Nina Williams, Lara Croft and debuting Queen, Samantha Hart... 'The Shinigami Original' had lady luck smiling on her as she eliminated Dollface first after she collided heads with Lara with a her new signature move, The Spirit's Release, her version of the Jackhammer... Rukia would then drag Lara into the ring via a Hip Toss and following up with the Soul Drive to take out the Tomb Raider." Explains DK until Mickey takes over.

"Rukia would then resort to dirty means to eliminate Jade and Nina... Countering Nina's Fireman's Carry Double Knee Guster, The Death By Degrees with a Sunset Flip and a good grip on the bottom rope for the three count... Next, while Harry was dealing with an furious Nina, Rukia countered Jade's Superkick by ducking under the move, raking Jade's eyes and then planting her with a Soultaker... One pinfall later, Jade's gone and that left only the never been seen before rookie, Samantha Hart..." Says Mickey.

"Samantha, the rookie performed AMAZINGLY! Such spirit I haven't seen in a UWE Rookie in ages! Kicking out of two Soul Drives and hell... Made the crowd's jaws drop when she kicked out of a Top-Rope Version of the Spirit's Release! That stunned me!" Laughed DK.

"But in the end... It was in vain, due to this..." Said Mickey, sounding solem.

_***Flashback end***_

Samantha and Rukia are on the top rope inside the ring as Rukia tries lifting Samantha for a second top-rope Spirit's Release, only for Samantha to nail a Knee to the stomach, winding the champion. Samantha then nails a Back Body Drop from the top-rope, sending Rukia crashing to the mat in a vicious manner! Panting and exhausted, Samantha climbs the top rope...

...

...And slashes her thumb across her throat, before positioning herself to dive...

"Oh, look at this! Hart's going for that Dark Dive, that Diving Headbutt of hers!" Says Josh, excitedly.

"High risk, high rewards!" States Asui who was on commentary for this match.

Samantha then dives from the top rope... Only for Rukia to roll out of the way at the last second!

"HIGH CONSEQUENCES!" Laughed Drake, busting a gut.

With that rough landing, Samantha coughs and wheezes as she gets up, this time... Rukia boots Samantha in the torso and then lifts her up by her legs... Setting up The Soul Drive... Only for Samantha to flail wildly, causing Rukia to lose her grip! Samantha then rolls forward, escaping the hold and as soon as Rukia turns around... She charges forward...

...

...Only for Rukia to side step the move...

...

...

...OH! Samantha Spears Harry out of his boots! Samantha stares down in shock at the coughing and wheezing Harry as she gets up, unaware that Rukia had went to Ringside, snatching her belt from the Time Keeper and then re-entering the ring, setting up the chance to crack the belt upside Samantha's skull...

"Oh no, she's gonna resort to THOSE tactics again!" Groans Josh.

"Yes, time to crack a bitch!" Cheers Drake.

"Not if I can help it..." States Asui as she tosses off her headset and jumps over the announce table, sliding into the ring and clubbing the back of Rukia's skull, snatching the belt from her, the two argue as Samantha checks on Harry to see if he's alright.

Rukia and Asui continue as the crowd chants to Asui, "CHOKE THAT BITCH!" Asui seems ready to do just that... When Rukia suddenly pulls a Photo out of her shihakusho, Asui's face turns red in pure rage as she charges forward, ready to clock Rukia upside the head with the title belt...

...

...

...Rukia ducks...

...

...AND ASUI ACCIDENTLY CRACKS SAMANTHA UPSIDE THE SKULL!

"Oh man, belt going off the skull! Goodnight, Samantha! Asui's showing her true colors!" Sneered Drake.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you know that was an accident!" Yells Josh in fury.

Asui stares down as Samantha in pure shock, that is... Until Rukia springboards off the ropes and lands a Disaster Kick right to the face, causing Asui to get sent out of the ring, over the top rope! As the crowd chants "You suck!" towards Rukia, she sets up a completely out of it Samantha for the Soultaker...

...

...

...And she lands it, planting Samantha on her face! Rukia then turns Samantha over and grapevines a leg as Harry comes to to make the 1-2-3...

1... 2... 3! The bell rings and the match is over, Rukia has defied the odds!

Rukia's theme, "Survive" describes what just happened as Asui can't believe what happened. Rukia gives Asui the middle finger as she heads up the ramp, mouthing, "Never beaten, never threatened!"

_***Flashback end***_

"It was a dirty set of tactics, plain and simple! She's disgracing the Queen Championship and I personally hope Asui takes everything away from her, just like Rukia did to her, last year!" Stated DK, angry at hell at the current Queen Champ.

"Oh, calm down, DK... It happened, end of story! There's nothing we can do about it right now." Snorted Mickey. "On that note, we're moving onto..."

Mickey is cut off when the VS screen suddenly pops up, showing Bennet Curse and Richard Kennedy, the words at the bottom, saying "Open Challenge".

"Yeah, that... This week, Bennet went out to the ring and went into an angry rant of how he's not even featured recently, despite beating Luigi two weeks ago and performing like a boss in the Fatal-4 Way at the CCW/UWE Supershow." Explains Mickey.

"Yup, this sunday... Bennet makes a challenge to anybody in the locker room for Bad Blood! Which is why I'm wearing a gas mask in case Scarecrow answers the challenge." Says DK.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're switching gears again and moving into the Galaxy Title picture... It's been all Damaged Rejects lately in UWE... But now, one man has risen up to the challenge of facing Slender Man, he is "The Burning Wolf"... Nick Terakidan!" Explains Mickey.

The VS screen pops up again, showing Nick Terakidan and Slender Man, the words at the bottom stating Galaxy Championship.

"That's right, Nick Terakidan fought Iori Hideki this week in a Falls Count Anywhere Match and defeated him via Judgement Time off the top rope and through a table when... Well, maybe you should see for yourself." Laughed DK.

_***Flashback***_

Nick and Iori are seen on the top rope, trading blows, Iori manages to get a few punches in and lands a Headbutt! Blood seeps from Nick's nose as Iori smirks, he picks Nick up and raises a fist into the air, the crowd gasps in horror as they realize that he's gonna attempt the Dreamer DDT off the top rope.

"Don't do it, Iori! You'll break the man's neck in two!" Warned Josh.

"He's not Iori anymore, he's not the lovable X-Treme Champion we once loved, he's a damn Reject now!" Angrily states Drake.

Iori attempts to hit the move...

...

...

...When "One Of A Kind" By Breaking Point hits over the PA. Iori looks towards the ramp to see Daisuke Namikawa running down the ramp. He had a stern look on his face, making Iori look conflicted on his actions. Abel takes notice of this and menacingly approaches Daisuke and grabs him by the neck... Namikawa, thinking quickly hits a Drop Toe Hold that sends Abel, face first into the steel. This only conflicts Iori more, his master and former best friend were trading blows outside the ring...

...

...

...

...Nick doesn't really give a fuck what anyone's thinking as he suddenly lands a Forearm Smash to Iori's face, dazing him. Terakidan then locks Iori in a front facelock and twists to land a Twist of Fate off the top rope, a move he calls the Judgement Time! Iori oversells the move by spiking on his head... Nick then pins Iori, hooking the outside leg; 1... 2... 3!

The bell rings as "This Fire Burns" By Killswitch Engage plays around the arena to massive cheers! Nick then slides out of the ring as Slender Man follows him, ominously walking. Terakidan only taunts the Slender Man as he retreats backstage, the Slender Man following his prey, let the hunt begin.

Back at ringside, Daisuke had Dropkicked Abel into over the announce table, Drake and Josh barely duck the tumbling Abel. Daisuke then enters the ring and looks down on the fallen Iori, shaking his head... Daisuke then leaves the ring, leaving more questions asked than answered. Abel glares at the brave former football player as he leaves. Iori then makes his way to his knees, looking conflicted... What the hell was he supposed to do...?

_***Flashback end***_

"Very intense and very dark situation for the former best friends and dark for Nick Terakidan, until Barely Legal, Slender Man shall stalk 'Burning Wolf' and attempt to psych out Nick." States Mickey.

"Indeed, it'll be one hell of a match this sunday." Agreed DK.

The screen then flashes to show Team 2D, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse and Korruption, Noob Saibot and Smoke, there was a Flaming Table above them and the Duos belts below them. "That's right, the match that I'M most pumped up for, UWE's greatest Tag Team defends against the first ever Duos Champions in a match that I believe favors the champions, it's tables, flaming tables... Added Violence, Team 2D thrives in these kinds of situations." States DK.

"But Korruption are not a team so easily put away, they proved that at the UWE/CCW Supershow where they nearly defeated the CCW World Tag Team Champions, The Forces of Nature... On that note, if Korruption make a tiny mistake like they did at the Supershow, they can get ready to kiss burning wood! This week, Jerry got a minor dosage of revenge on Smoke after making him tap out to a Kimura Lock... Following the match however, Korruption would double team Jerry and land a Double Chokeslam through the announce table. Tom managed to fend them off before more could be done...? But do Korruption already have too much of an advantage...?" Wondered Mickey.

A new VS Screen then pops up showing the High Flyin' title in the center of the screen, a smirking blue hedgehog on one side while a black and red serious looking hedgehog on the other side. "Ah yes! One of our more hyped matches for Barely Legal! This sunday, two rivals face off for the first time in UWE History. Sonic and Shadow have fought in other companies, but not in UWE... Guess what...? The High Flyin' title, the championship that defines Sonic and Shadow's UWE careers is on the line! This week, Shadow would defeat longtime rival, James Griffin, brutally and quickly, showing that despite his leaving his 'Messiah of Discord' days behind him. He's still a UWE Badass. Sonic would then come to the ring and the two longtime rivals would have a stare down and an exchange of finishers. Shadow countering Sonic's Sonic Driver and Sonic dodging Shadow's Daybreak, his Double Knee Facebreaker. What's gonna happen when these two go at it...? Simple answer, one hell of a match!" Chuckled DK.

...

...Ominous music then plays over the room as the V.S shows Charlie Araya, clad in his new mask, covered in blood while on the other side is a shaved Michael Armington, looking strong and focused. The bottom of the screen showing the picture a grave and a shovel right beside it.

"Ohhhhhh maaannnn... THIS match... No, this feud... Is nothing short of personal... These two have been at each other's throats ever since Armageddon... This rivalry has done things to both men... Namely UWE's Charlie Araya. He has become unhinged, wild and psychotic... Even going so far as to destroy his best friend, Psymon Stark at the CCW/UWE Supershow with no remorse whatsoever."

"Well, Michael's practically been asking for it... As the saying goes, he's poked the bull one too many times and now he's gonna be punished." Said Mickey, snorting at Michael's situation.

"This all started at the stabbing incident a few weeks before Bad Blood where it was revealed by Vector of Team Chaotix that Michael was the attacker. This made Araya mad but what followed REALLY pissed him off... Michael would drag out Araya's wife, Lucy Araya, implying on things he did to her that we can't really say... That was the first step into madness for Charlie... The next step was the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards where Michael would cost Charlie his First Blood match against Psymon Stark." Explains Mickey."

"At Bad Blood, Araya was transformed... Or rather, did he break down...? Who knows... All we know is at Bad Blood, a new 'Hellview Devil' was unleashed. He would assault and nearly kill two staff members backstage just for mentioning his name! Later in the night, Michael was warned by Asui Hikaru that Araya was changed... The next night, Charlie would snap! Truly and honestly snap... Attacking and doing god knows what kind of punishment to Michael outside the arena until local police held Araya off." Says DK.

"Finally, the next week on Brawl... Michael would come out to the ring and badmouth Araya's whole life and what UWE stood for... Intially, Charlie was the bigger man, attempting to walk away... Until Michael brought up Lucy and his daughter, Lita this time... Charlie would show his new 'Hellview Devil' abilities by ruthlessly assaulting Michael, Spearing him through the barricade, landing a Spinebuster on concrete before finally set up to Welcome to Hellview him through a table... Until Rugal and whole shit load of security ran out... Bernstein managed to barter with Araya, convince him to face Goro and Kintaro the next week on Brawl... In a No DQ Hadicap Match... With the stipulation that if Charlie won, he would get to choose the stipulation for a match against Michael at Barely Legal..." Explains Mickey.

"ARAYA WON! ARAYA WON!" Laughed DK before getting semi-serious. "That's right... Charlie defied the odds and won the match when Michael ran down to ringside with a shovel, ready to knock Araya's lights out... Fortunately for Charlie, he managed to escape Kintaro's death grip, causing Michael to strike Kintaro in the head with the Shovel, knocking him out for the rest of the match. Charlie then threw Michael into the crowd and re-entered the ring... Almost getting nailed by Goro's Hook Lariat, The Shokan Lariat he calls it... Araya managed to duck and Dropkick Goro in the knees, before underhooking both arms and landing a Welcome to Hellview to the cold, hard mat! One pinfall later and it was history..."

"Following the match, Araya announced the stipulation of the match... Buried Alive, a match nobody has seen for years in Fictional Wrestling... What's gonna happen at Barely Legal...? Seriously, some of you may be wondering that... Here's your answer..."

...

...

**"...Somebody's gonna get buried six feet under..."** Stated DK, coldly with a hard look on his face. Mickey shudders at that statement before they moved onto the next part.

The room then darkens and up on the screen flashes Kid Buu with that crazed maniacal smile on his face while Chaos was on the other side, having a dark, stoic evil look on his face with the Omega Title draped over his shoulder and the words say Omega Championship at the top and Last Man Standing at the bottom.

"OH BABY!" Yells Donkey Kong. "There's this match to look out for! The newly dubbed Kid Buu gets set to take on his biggest rival, 'The God Of Destruction' Chaos the Hedgehog in what many fans perceive as the most brutal match in history..."

"Last Man Standing has only ever been used in UWE to settle long lasting feuds, these two have never managed to beat the other, IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! That or it's a multi-man and the other person wins the match. At Barely Legal, we'll finally find out UWE's most destructive entity... Let's take a look on what happened between them on this week of UWE..." Laughed Mickey as the screen went into a flashback.

_***Flashback***_

Tyson Blake is shown running into a Impending Judgement from Chaos followed by a hook of the leg; 1... 2... Tyson rolls the shoulder out at 2.85! Chaos groans as he picks up Tyson and whips him into the corner, before running at the cornered and crushing him with a brutal Body Splash into the corner! Chaos then picks up the dazed and confused former Omega Champion and drops him on the turnbuckle with a Snake Eyes! Tyson stumbles out of the corner, clutching his face in agony as Chaos hits the ropes...

...

...And turns Tyson, inside out with a Big Boot! Chaos then hits the ropes, once again and lands a Leg Drop across the throat! The God of Destruction has the momentum as he picks up Tyson and places him in a Double Underhook... Before lifting him up and dropping him with the Fall Of Chaos! Tyson arches his spine in pain and screams out, concerning some fans at ringside. Chaos flashes a sadistic smirk as he slashes his thumb across his throat, motioning for the end.

The young and cocky Blake gets to his feet, which prompts Chaos to boot him in the mid-section, doubling him over. Chaos then places him between his legs and grabs Tyson by the waist, lifting him for his finishing move...

"Tyson's about to go on a Ride To Hell!" Says Drake, fearing the worst.

...

"Oh wait, hang on... Tyson's countering it!" Exclaims Josh.

...

...Only for Tyson to drop out of it behind Chaos, drop to his knees... And land a sudden Low Blow, right in front of Harry who promptly rings the bell!

"WHAT THE...!?" Yells nearly everybody in the arena in unison.

Chaos falls to his knees, nursing his lower regions in agony, growling at Tyson who only smirks in response. Blake then goes to ringside and grabs Chaos' belt before re-entering the ring. He looks at the belt with a cold and heartless, mouthing, "I'm higher than this..." before sizing Chaos up...

...

...And cracking the belt off his skull! Chaos falls onto his hands and knees, the side of his head bleeding slightly, growling at The Highest. Tyson then drapes the belt in front of Chaos before taking his leave. Leaving many questions unanswered.

With that said, Chaos FINALLY snaps... He demands a mic to be given to him, which Pacman quickly does. Chaos then brings the mic to his lips, draping the Omega belt over his shoulder.

"TYSON, YOU SON OF A BITCH! How dare you pull that crap on me?! How dare you low blow me like that and disqualify yourself like a damn coward?! After all the talk about this still being YOUR Omega Title despite losing it cleanly, despite you talking about how you were giving me MY rematch, and how you were going to take the Omega Title back, you go and disqualify your fucking self! You knew I was going to beat your ass, so instead of taking your defeat like a man, you take the cheap way out, throw away the Omega Title, and act like it doesn't even matter! You stupid, cocky ass kid! You aren't the Highest, you're just some prick who has daddy issues and lets his cockiness get in the way of winning matches! Trust me, Tyson, I will make you suffer for this one day...just like I will make Buu suffer at Barely Legal! I don't take this DQ victory of mine with pride, I truly don't! This was my chance to show everyone before Sunday that I am the real deal, but Tyson robbed me of that! So now, I'm going to have to prove why I am the Real World Champion against Buu, and believe me I will!" Yells Chaos in pure, unhinged fury. He was practically shaking with anger.

"Now I don't give a damn if Buu is the friendly hero that you all are cheering or, is the evil Kid Buu that's with the Revolution that destroyed a planet! I don't care if he is Kid Buu, Fat Buu, Super Buu, Ultra Buu, Gotenks Buu, Piccolo Buu, Gohan Buu...I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF BUU HE IS! Because no matter what he is, I WILL take him down, and retain my Omega Title! Why?! Because I WANT IT MORE than Buu could ever imagine! To Buu, this is just a World Title, a title he will parade around with the Revolution, all to help them reach the greater goal. Just the Omega Title he wants. To me...it means EVERYTHING to me! This is everything I have strive for, fought for, bled for, and destroyed for for over the past decade in UWE! And now that I have it, I won't let you take it away from me, you stupid piece of bubble gum!" Says Chaos, sweat dripping down his face as he continued to speak his mind

"Buu...we have a storied, bloody, and violent history with each other...we've fought each other so many times...Hardcore Match, Steel Cage, Cage of Death, Falls Count Anywhere, Inferno Match, Flaming Tables, and most infamously, Barbed Wire Match...every time...we always went to a draw...never a true winner between us. This time...it's Last Man Standing, with the richest prize in UWE on the line, and let me tell you this. The only way you are going to keep me down for a damn ten-count IS IF YOU FUCKING KILL ME, AND PRY THIS TITLE FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS! Buu, I don't care how tough you are, I don't care if you have a fucking Revolution behind you, I don't care if the fans cheer me or boo me, or if they love you or hate you! Because in six days, nothing is going to stop me from destroying your ass and walking out Omega Champion, and bring the Era of Destruction to a new level! I have never been more motivated, more determined, more passionate, more fired up, more unwilling to lose before in my life! Buu, at Barely Legal...I WILL BE...THE LAST MAN STANDING! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Ended Chaos, he leans against the ropes in pure rage...

...

...

...Until "Blooddrunk" by Children of Bodem plays over the PA, the crowd lets out a VERY mixed reaction towards the Majin. Then, out from the curtain emerges the newly dubbed Kid Buu, his body being slightly leaner than before and having a sick, twisted smile on his face.

The God of Destruction stares down his opponent from in the ring as Kid Buu smiles. The Monday Night Brawl logo appears in the bottom right corner of the screen as the show ends with a Maniacal Destroyer and a God of Destruction staring each other down.

_***Flashback end***_

"...And that's all we've got for you, ladies and gentlemen! That's everything notable that happened this Brawl. Now that that's out of the way, Barely Legal... Is just a few three days away!" Yells DK in excitement.

"I CAN'T WAIT, DAMN IT!" Shouts Mickey, grinning widely before it turns into a frown. "On that note, I can't wait for us to one day get back on the announce table and show those noobs, Drake Parker and Josh Nichols how to really commentate."

DK laughs with his partner. "Maybe, Mick, maybe one day! Until then, folks, I'm DK, Donkey Kong and he's "The King of ALL Kings" Mickey Mouse and we'll see you again some other time, ciao!"

DK waves at the screen before starting to talk to Mickey about UWE's current state with smiles on their faces. The show then ends there...

...

...Until the screen starts to turn to static and a countdown is seen on screen.

_**Countdown to a Date with Destiny: 72 Hours, 31 Minutes and 59 Seconds.**_

* * *

_**...Annnnnndddd it's done! UWE's first (And hopefully last) recap is finished! It was a bitch to write out. But all that matters now is that it's finished and Barely Legal is on the horizon.**_

_**Here's the stats, yes, there's a prediction contest, top three highest scoring players get to choose the entry numbers of their OC's in the Rumble Royal match next month.**_

_**UWE Barely Legal 2012**_

_**Location:**_ Fortune City, Nevada, Fortune City Arena.

_**Theme Song:** _"I Will Remain" By Veer Union.

_**Sponsor:** _TIR-Terror is Reality.

_**Match Card**_

_**UWE Omega Championship, Last Man Standing Match: **_"The God Of Destuction" Chaos The Hedgehog [C] V.S "The Maniacal Destroyer" Kid Buu

_**UWE Duos Championship, Flaming Tables Match: **_Team 2D (Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse) [C] V.S Korruption (Noob Saibot and Smoke)

_**UWE Queen Championship, Singles Match: **_"The Shinigami Original" Rukia Kuchiki [C] V.S "The Ice Queen" Asui Hikaru

_**UWE X-Treme Championship, Hardcore Match: **_"The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki [C] V.S Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane

_**Vacant UWE High Flyin' Championship, Singles Match: **_"The Hardcore Blur" Sonic The Hedgehog V.S "The Black Wind" Shadow The Hedgehog

_**UWE Galaxy Championship, Singles Match, Blazing Wolves and Damaged Rejects are banned from ringside: **_Slender Man [C] V.S "The Burning Wolf" Nick Terakidan

_**Singles Match: **_Sackboy V.S "The Ghost Of Sparta" Kratos

_**Singles Match: **_Cole MacGrath V.S Miles "Tails" Prower

_**Buried Alive Match: **_"The Hellview Devil" Charlie Araya V.S "The Cowboy" Michael Armington

_**Bennet Curse's Open Challenge**_

_**I'LL SEE YOU ALL AT BARELY LEGAL! :D :D**_

_**Read, Review and Relax!**_


	44. UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 1

_**I'MMMMMMMM BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!**_

_**Sorry folks for every delay, you've all been a great fanbase or rather UWE Mutants to me during the hard times... And your loyalty has earned you this PPV, I worked REALLY hard on this part. XD**_

_**This whole PPV goes out to every UWE Mutant out there, this PPV's for all of you...**_

* * *

_Police sirens are heard throughout an abandoned city as a shadowed figure runs through the alleys, he was panting heavily and was carrying some sort of belt... The Omega belt to be precise. The boy cuts a sharp corner before, much to his chagrin, a dead end. The shadowed boy punches the wall, cracking it as "I Will Remain" starts to play._

**_"You forced me into broken dreams.  
The world as I know  
has been torn from the seams,"_**

_The screen then flashes to show Tails cutting a promo and all of his recent losses, especially Cole MacGrath's win over him. **"That's why, starting as of right now... My journey to the top of the mountain begins tonight... You can either help me, or get the fuck out of my way!"** Tails' words are heard over the promo as the shadowed boy starts to climb up a pipe to the top of the building._

_**"I tried looking up but I'm face down.**  
**All I can taste is**  
**the dirt from the ground."**_

_It then shows highlights of Sackboy and Kratos' recent feud. Thunder striking when Sackboy hits the Pop-It and when Kratos tripped Sackboy up, costing him his match against Super Mario. **"Kratos, this sunday at Barely Legal... YOU'LL know what it's like to be the Underdog!"** Sackboy's words are heard as a flash of Kratos' grim face is seen on screen. The shadowed boy then started to run again as it started to rain._

**_"But I will remain!"_**

_The screen then shows Rukia cutting her pipe bomb promo on UWE Female legends and then beating each of them, thunder goes off when Asui accidentally nails Samantha in the head. **"Never beaten, never threatened..."** The words of Rukia are heard as the shadowed boy leaps from one roof to another close by one. _

**_"I've come undone,  
Now you've won  
I feel my life crashing down onto me,"_**

_**"...And come Barely Legal... **__**I'm taking everything from her..."** Asui's warning is heard as thunder strikes._

_Sonic and Shadow staring each other down flashes on the screen followed by the screen going to static for a brief moment as Slender Man is seen Chokeslamming Hernan Ortiz as Nick has a furious look on his face while multiple of Slender Man's pages flash on screen. The boy then slides down a pipe to the ground before stumbling to his feet._

**_"The sun is gone,  
shadows on.  
You think my world,  
you will take it from me,"_**

_**"Hahahahahahahah... That ain't hardcore... THIS is hardcore..."** Sweet Tooth's maniacal words are heard throughout the city as Ichigo is shown smashing a TV Monitor over Needles' skull._

_The police sirens are heard ever closer this time as burning wood is shown on screen along with a highlight of Tom setting Ed Wuncler III on fire followed by a flash of Smoke and Saibot Double Chokeslamming Jerry through the announce table. **"But, come Barely Legal... Me and Smoke will give you two a beating so bad... The match will fit the PPV name... Barely Legal."** Saibot's warning is heard as Tom and Jerry flash on screen, raising the Duos belts._

**_"But I'll start again,  
I will remain!"_**

_The screen then flashes to the shadowed boy running through a graveyard, passing Charlie Araya who was making a grave reading, "Here lies Michael, who actually gave a fuck about him...?" Followed by highlights of Araya's assault on Michael, Spearing him through the barricade and all._

**_"Now that the dust is settling,  
I find all the answers are unraveling  
I'm falling apart,  
as you can see.  
I pick up the pieces of  
what's left of me..."_**

_Bennet Curse lifting weights and jogging flashes on screen followed by his win over Luigi flashes on screen as Richard Kennedy's voice is heard, **"Bennet Curse is the most athletically jacked motherfucker in UWE and this sunday at Barely Legal... Anybody with shit for brains can come down to the ring and feel it themselves."**_

_The shadowed figure's hood flies off as it shows to be Kid Buu. He grins at the screen as highlights of his and Chaos' past bloody and brutal matches flash on screen. He then says only one thing as Chaos' win at Bad Blood is shown on screen._

_**"This PPV will be so good, it'll be what the name implies... Barely Legal..." **_

_**"...But I will remain!"**_

* * *

_**("I Will Remain" By Veer Union continues to play as purple and red pyro shoots up from the ramp into the open sky, creating the words "Barely Legal!" and "UWE!")**_

The camera then goes around the arena to show fans of all ages, kids carrying merchandise, teens posing for the camera and just plain UWE Mutants. The stage kinda looks like WrestleMania X, only red and the words "Barely Legal" instead. The camera then goes to Drake and Josh... Drake was dressed in a classy purple suit and red tie while Josh just went with a red dress shirt and black pants. They look at the camera and smile big smiles. Signs like "Kratos is the Underdog tonight!", "Buu, The REAL God of Destruction" and the all time classic... "UWE Forever!"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, UWE Mutants and all shapes and varieties! Welcome to Fortune City Arena in Fortune City, Nevada, the arena is jam packed with over 30'000 UWE fans all here for one thing... UWE Barely Legal! I'm Josh Nichols..." States Josh before being cut off by Drake.

"...And I'm Drake Parker, 'The Voice of UWE' and the best commentator in the fuckin' Fictional Wrestling Circuit!" Says Drake, flashing his award at the screen.

"Vegeta and the others would beg to differ but anyway... Welcome to Barely Legal, what a night we have in store for all of you! I don't know about you, Drake, but the way these fans are acting... I feel like we're at WrestleNation already! This night is worthy of WrestleNation, grudge matches, extreme matches and just all around awesomesauce matches!" Joked Josh.

"Damn straight, bro... That's just how we roll... Bitches..." States Drake, putting on cool, but very unneeded black shades. Josh only rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Anyway, ignoring my brother... We've got one hell of a PPV for you right here and I think it's about time that we got started!" Says Josh with a wide smile.

Pacman steps into the ring, clad in a UWE T-Shirt and wearing a "TIR: Terror is Reality" baseball cap. "Ladies and gentlemen... WELCOME TO BARELY LEGAL!"

The fans give Pacman the thunderous ovation he deserves in response.

"Folks, in this arena, we have set a new attendance record for the Fortune City Arena... Of exactly... **Sixteen thousand, six hundred and sixty six!" **Announces Pacman, the crowd pops big time for this revelation.

"Now it's time to get this night underway! Ladies and gentlemen, the opening contest to Barely Legal 2013 is set for one fall... And it is for the Vacant Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment High Flyin' Championship!" Announced Pacman, gaining a thunderous ovation from the Fortune City UWE Mutants. Outside the ring on a highly decorated pedestal lay the High Flyin' Championship.

The lights in the arena then suddenly turn out in the arena... As a heavy guitar starts up... A lone single red spotlight shines on the ramp...

_["(Now I'm pushing, I'm pushing...)_

_(Now I'm pushing through...)_

_(I'm pushing through face...)_

_I'm pushing through face-down!_

_I'm pushing through face - down!"]_

**("Eon" By Celldweller plays.)**

As the guitar becomes more fast paced, a long black and red mobian Hedgehog steps out onto the ramp into the spotlight, head held low. The lyrics to the song then start to be sung as the Hedgehog raises his head, _**Shadow The Hedgehog** _had nothing short of a stoic yet focused look on his face. The crowd was in a mixed reaction, mainly boos. The Ultimate Life Form then closes his eyes on the ramp, soaking in the big feeling before opening his eyes, new found determination in his eyes. Shadow then makes his way down to the ring in a slow, hypnotic manner, focusing on what's at stake. He knew what was at stake here tonight.

"Introducing first... Hailing from Space Colony ARK... Weighing 209 pounds and standing at 6'1... He is the Ultimate Life Form and "The Black Wind"... SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Introduced Pacman.

"Shadow... Is, simply put, a hedgehog on a mission. Ever since returning to UWE a few weeks ago, The Ultimate Life Form has told us about his past which he is rather ashamed of. His past... As 'The Messiah of Discord'... In this match, Shadow is looking for more than simply the High Flyin' championship. He is here to earn back the respect and adulation of the UWE fans. He is looking... For redemption!" Stated Josh proudly.

"Tch, we can't trust this son of a bitch! Breaking Kid Buu's leg, costing PaRappa his Omega Championship, his dream and sending Sweet Tooth's beloved truck off a waterfall... Insulting this company and it's long history and saying he is bigger than our legends, proclaiming himself the Ultimate Life Form. What ARROGANCE! There's no way he's honest about this whole 'redemption' thing. He's setting us up! We can't let a bastard like this be High Flyin' champion." Protests Drake.

_["I'm pacing inside this empty room,_

_Told to wait til my life's withdrawn,_  
_  
Uneasy, I'm waiting here anxiously,_  
_  
It's a waste and I won't wait another Eon!"]_

Shadow then stops at the end of the ramp, looking all around the arena before clenching his hands and taking a deep breath. Shadow then steps onto the apron before jumping over the top rope, face stoic and focused the whole time. Fans hold up signs such as "Can we trust Shadow...?", "Fear the Messiah of Discord!" and finally "The Black Wind's redemption!"

"That may be, bro. Shadow has done some just plain evil things in the past! But judging from his recent actions, maybe Shadow really has changed. We'll find out here tonight!" Says Josh.

"Tch, my bets are saying he hasn't changed one damn bit!" Snorted Drake in disgust.

_["Endless night,_  
_  
Long for light,_  
_  
My head against this tomb,_  
_  
And pushing through,_  
_  
I'm pushing through,_  
_  
Face-down and pushing through!"]_

Shadow then climbs the top rope and casts a focused and determined look out on an exact total 16'666 UWE Mutants. Shadow then slowly raises his arms in a god-like manner, gaining mainly boos from the fans who no longer trust him and bows of respect from those who have learned to trust him again. Shadow then hops down and waits for his long-time rival to enter the fray.

_["Trapped and isolated,_

_Time is dislocated,_

_Eternity is what a moment seems,_

_When I can't feel anything!"]_

"Shadow has been waiting a LONG time for this in UWE... To face 'The Hardcore Blur', his eternal rival and the first ever UWE High Flyin' champion, Sonic The Hedgehog... They may have faced off in other companies but they've never faced off here in UWE... Where it counts, for the title that has an endless amount of prestige to High-Flyers around the globe. Tonight, two of Fictional Wrestling's greatest wrestlers face off, in that ring... Ready to settle the score once and for all..." Stated Josh.

"Damn straight, my brother... Whether we can trust Shadow or not, THIS will be a great, great match... And it's only the opening match I may add!" Beamed Drake with a huge smile.

The opening guitar and piano for a new theme then starts to blast over the PA as the fans explode into a frenzy, Shadow's facial expression remains the same.

**("His World" By Crush 40 plays.)**

_["Watch the time as it moves along,_

_Taking you back always feeling strong,_

_Like a rush of the wind,_

_It goes; on and on and on and on and on..._

_He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain,_

_Untouched, crushed, will remain,_

_To one, to two, to three, to four,_

_Heading straight for an open door,_

_He can see, and he can feel,_

_Without one touch, It seems unreal,_

_But it's true, The power lives,_

_Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)"]_

As the plays around the arena, _**Sonic The Hedgehog** _steps out onto the ramp, wriggling off any goosebumps before taking to a knee, looking out over the so-called UWE Mutants of Fortune City and beyond. As the slow start to his new theme plays around the arena, Sonic then takes his wrist and looks at it, as if checking for the time, tapping his wrist multiple times before putting it to his ear. The Blue Blazer flashes his trademark smile before jumping to his feet and pumping his fist forward, triggering an upwards burst of blue pyro and spinning around to show the back of his new black leather jacket, saying "Sound Barrier Breaker" in stylish blue writing, all while yelling "UWE FOREVEEER!" Sonic then makes his way down to the ring as the chorus to his new theme plays.

_["In this world (his world!)_

_Where life is strong (Life is strong!)_

_In this world (his world!)_

_Life's an open book (open book!)_

_In this world (his world!)_

_Compromise does not exist,_

_In this world of worlds,_

_Every step meets the rest!"]_

"...And his opponent, from Christmas Island, Mobius, weighing 210 pounds and standing at 5'11... Representing the Blazing Wolves... He is "The Hardcore Blur" and mascot of SEGA... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Introduced Pacman.

Sonic then suddenly stopped in the middle of the ramp to hug a few kids and slap hands with a few fans. He then goes to the middle of the ramp and taps his foot against the metal before smirking... He then sprints down the ramp, using his blinding speed, circling the ring three times before jumping into the ring through the bottom rope. Shadow eyes up his rival in the corner as Sonic only wags a finger at him.

"There he is! An icon in our sport! A champion of ALL kinds!" Laughed Josh in excitement. "Whether he's being a cool and confident guy or an egotistical jerk, you just can't put a speed bump on this speed demon, who is a fast as a cheetah!"

"Sonic's high-flying stunts and lively charisma made him one of the well-known icons of this generation in the UWE." Noted Drake. "Other than his top notch acceleration, The Blue Blazer himself wouldn't be complete without his laid-back attitude to raz on his opponents and a likeable ego for persistence. All this have racked him up quite a few accomplishments in UWE, Omega, Galaxy, Duos, X-Treme, Rumble Royal and Brass Ring wins and most of all, 'his all time favorite' as he puts it... The High Flyin' championship!"

_["In this world (his world!) _  
_  
One is all! (one is all!) _  
_  
In this world (his world!) _  
_  
Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!) _  
_  
In this world (his world!) _  
_  
Compromise does not exist, _  
_  
In this world of worlds, _  
_  
Every step meets the rest!"]_

Sonic then jumps onto the top rope and throws his hands out for the fans, rocking his body to the music before stopping and throwing a fist into the air, his trademark smile plastered on his face. Sonic then backflips out of the corner, lands on his feet and pumps his fist again, boy was this hedgehog fired up! The Blue Blazer then gets serious as he stares down his eternal rival.

"But right now, he's gotta stop being laid back and focus on what's important. The High Flyin' title and his dangerous opponent across the squared circle... The Messiah of Discord and Black Wind... Shadow The Hedgehog... He's gotta get his head into gear." States Drake.

"Not sure on the Messiah of Discord part but I agree, Sonic's gotta stop joking around and focus on the task at hand. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first time these two have fought in that squared circle, never before have they met in a UWE ring... They've come close a few times, but now, everything in the past shall be forgotten and all of it shall be channeled into this match!" Exclaims Josh.

UWE Referee, Harry Tipper from the critically acclaimed Time Splitters franchise then slides into the ring, clad in his unique referee/zebra tuxedo. He smirks at both men... Urm, Hedgehogs and checks them for hidden devices. They're free and Harry delivers the fated question to both The Black Wind and The Blue Blazer...

_**"Are you ready...?"**_

Both Sonic and Shadow nod fiercely as Harry smirks, throwing his hands into the air, motioning for the bell to be rung.

**(The bell rings as Sonic and Shadow lock-up in a Collar-and-Elbow tie up!)**

Shadow, being the bigger man of the two hedgehogs, manages to trap Sonic in a Side Headlock... But Sonic a fast bugger which he proves by dropping down and tripping Shadow to the mat with a Drop Toe Hold! Sonic floats over and then locks on a Armbar to the downed Shadow, only for The Black Wind to break free with ease... The two roll to their feet and both thinking the same thought, go for a Pele' Kick...

...

_...Making their legs clash in the air!_

Both Hedgehogs kip-up to their feet following the exchange as the crowd claps for the two high-flyers. Shadow looks frustrated as Sonic smirks. There was no way he was going to make this easy for Shadow. Both Hedgehogs then lock-up again, only this time, Sonic lands a Snapmare followed by a Shoot Kick to the spine! Shadow grits his teeth as he gets to his feet. Only to get a kick to the stomach, followed by a Snap Suplex from The Blue Blazer. Sonic then runs the ropes as Shadow gets up, looking disoriented... Sonic goes for a Running Bulldog, but Shadow manages to throw Sonic over the top rope and onto the apron to counter the move.

Sonic tries to get back into the ring, but Shadow has him scouted as he delivers a Head Kick right to The Sound Barrier Breaker's head! The Ultimate Life Form then drags Sonic through the ropes and back into the ring, landing a Snapmare of his own before running the ropes and coming back to land a Low Dropkick right to the face! Shadow goes for the early pinfall, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2...

Sonic kicks out quickly!

"Fast paced action here, folks, so far it looks like they were evenly matched, until Shadow landed that Head Kick followed by that Snapmare/Low Dropkick combo." Said Josh. "Seems like ring rust hasn't got to Shadow... Yet..."

"Bah, he's just lucky! Man, I just realized, I have no idea who to cheer on. Sonic's one of those damn Blazing Wolves while Shadow is just 'The Messiah of Discord'... Oh dear god... Either way, we're gonna crown a loser as High Flyin' champion." Groans Drake, this earns him a slap upside the head from Josh for his rudeness.

Shadow then picks up The Blue Blazer and goes behind him, lifting him up... And dropping his knee across his own with a Knee Breaker! Shadow then keeps a hold of Sonic and lifts him up again... Delivering a second Knee Breaker! With sick intentions in mind, Shadow lifts Sonic up, one last time... And lands the third and final Knee Breaker! Sonic falls to the mat, groaning in agony as he clutched his hurt knee. Shadow then grabs Sonic by his legs and looks around the arena, letting out a grunt of intensity before spinning Sonic around...

...

...And throwing him out of the ring, through the bottom rope with a Giant Swing! Sonic lands hard on the outside!

"Oh crap, Sonic's just got clean tossed out of the ring, right there like yesterday's washing!" Says Josh.

"Better leave him out to dry, then because Shadow's on a roll." Quipped Drake.

Shadow then approaches the ropes and waits for Sonic to stand, before attempting to springboard himself over the ropes... When Sonic suddenly jumps back onto the apron and lands a Modified Hotshot across the ropes! Shadow stumbles backwards in a daze as Sonic favors his leg on the apron... The Blue Blazer grips the ropes tightly afterwards, trying to ignore the pain in his leg as he springboards from the apron towards Shadow for a Springboard Dropkick... Only to be caught in mid-air by his legs! The crowd gasps in shock as Shadow grounds Sonic before falling back... And Catapulting the SEGA mascot into the apron! Sonic's head bouncing off the steel post in a brutal manner! The Sound Barrier Breaker stumbles out of the corner in a daze as Shadow runs the ropes and lands a Front Chopblock, sending Sonic flipping over his head.

"Ouch, poor Sonic, Shadow's just seems to have a counter for everything so far." Said Josh.

"Of course! He's The Ultimate Life Form! I'm choosing Shadow, because I hate those fuckin' Blazing Wolves." Grumbles Drake.

Shadow pins Sonic off the assault on the leg; 1... 2... 2.11 and Sonic manages to kick out. Shadow then drags Sonic to his feet in a Cravate Hold before attempting to run up the ropes for a Shiranui... Only for Sonic to hang onto the ropes, fortunately for Shadow, he landed on his feet off the missed move. Shadow charges at the cornered Sonic for a Stinger Splash, but Sonic is too quick for that move as he rolls under Shadow and scoops him up into a School Boy; 1... Shadow kicks out at 1! The two hedgehogs roll to their feet as Shadow goes for a Lariat only for The Blue Blazer to counter with a Back Elbow to the face, sending him to the ropes in a daze... Shadow leans against the ring ropes in a daze as Sonic backs up before charging at Shadow...

...

_...Landing a brutal Shining Wizard to the head, using the ropes for leverage, sending him over the ropes and too the outside!_

"Fuck's sake, I bet people could hear THAT kick all the way from Willamette." Joked Drake as Shadow's body landed on the floor in front of his announce table.

"Yeah, yeah... The zombies likely heard it too!" Retorted Josh.

Luckily for Sonic, he had gripped the top rope to prevent himself from going over the top rope. Sonic then climbs the top rope and yells out some inaudible thing towards the fans as he waits for Shadow to stand back up... Before diving to the outside...

...

...

_...To take Shadow off his feet with a Diving Crossbody to the outside!_

"Is it a bird...!? is it a plane...!? NO! It's Sonic the Hedgehog with his trademark high-flying!" Joked Josh.

"Faster than a speeding bullet... And as dumb as one too!" Snarled Drake.

Sonic then break dances his way to his feet, albeit clutching his damaged leg slightly. Shadow meanwhile, rolls to his feet as well. Shadow then grabbed Sonic's head and slammed it against the barricade! Shadow kept a stoic yet focused look on his face before slamming Sonic's skull against the barricade several MORE times, at least thirteen if you were counting... Leaving The Blue Blazer slumped against the barricade. Shadow then picked up Sonic, backed him up a bit, and tried to irish whip him, directly, shoulder first into the cold, hard, steel steps... But The Sound Barrier Breaker leaps onto them before he collides with them! Shadow frowns in disgust as he charges at Sonic... The Blue Blazer however, suddenly leaps off the steps and nails a Missile Dropkick on The Ultimate Life Form! The crowd cheers wildly as Shadow falls to the ground, holding his jaw... The Blue Blazer then quickly picks him up before lifting him up into the air, Suplex-style... Before landing a Front Layout Suplex on the padded concrete, Shadow shoots to his knees in pain, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Well, fuck... There exchanging momentum! One minute, Shadow's in control then WHOOSH! Sonic's in control." Says Josh, blinking twice, amazed at how competitive these two are.

"Bah, by the end of the match. Shadow will embarrass this Faker!" Snorts Drake.

The Blue Blazer then runs up to the ring apron and throws a fist into the air before running off the apron, and nailing a Crucifix Headscissors Takedown off of the apron to Shadow on the outside. The Speed Sound Breaker stands up and high-fives some of the fans in the crowd. However, Shadow gets up and knees Sonic in the gut. Not liking how he was taking his focus off the match. The Black Wind then delivers two brutal Knife Edge Chops to the chest, lighting up Sonic's chest and turning it bright red. Shadow then grabs Sonic's face and speaks, off-mic to him in a menacing tone...

**"Pay attention, faker!"**

...Shadow then throws clubs Sonic in the back before grabbing his quills and smashing him, face first off the steel steps. Shadow then rolls Sonic back into the ring before ascending the top rope. The Ultimate Life Form dives and lands a Elbow Smash to the side of Sonic's head when he tries to get back up. Shadow then takes Sonic to a vertical base and hits a Back Suplex followed by a Twisting Elbow Drop. Shadow takes the opportunity and locks The Blue Blazer into a Front Facelock, kneeing him in the face repeatedly, busting Sonic's lip wide open. Shadow then hooks his blue counterpart up and connects with a Reverse STO.

"Man, Shadow did NOT take kindly to Sonic taking his attention away from him." Mutters Josh.

"Shadow values this match to an insane level! He's not gonna let this dumb blue piss stain ruin it for him!" Says Drake.

The Black Wind takes Sonic to his feet off the Reverse STO and whips him to the ropes... Looking for a Back Body Drop on the bounce back... When Sonic suddenly drops down onto his back and Throat Thrusts Shadow, à la Rhodes Family. Shadow coughs in pain as he falls to a knee, however, this was MORE than a big enough chance for Sonic as he runs the ropes...

...

...And takes Shadow down with a Leg-Drop Bulldog! Sonic covers Shadow off the move, hooking a leg;

1...

...

2...

Shadow rolls the shoulder out!

"Near fall there by Sonic and I think The Blue Blazer may be closing in for his new finisher that he told me earlier today... The Sonic Spin!" Notes Josh as Sonic drags Shadow to his feet and locks him in a Rear Chancery.

Sonic raises a fist into the air as he screams in passion, before attempting to twist Shadow into his Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker, his new Sonic Spin finisher... Only for Shadow to spin out of it, grab Sonic's arm and pull him into...

...

...A Short-Arm Elbow Smash that nearly takes his head off! Shadow then covers Sonic;

1...

...

2...

Sonic kicks out!

"Near fall by SHADOW, that time. Man, how I wished that almost Bull Hammer-esque Elbow had REALLY taken Sonic's head off." Sighed Drake in annoyance.

"Well, tough luck, Sonic's head is where it needs to be... On his shoulders." Quipped Josh.

Sonic then tries to get back to his feet... When Shadow suddenly turns predator and goes back to Sonic's damaged leg from earlier in the match, Dropkicking the hurt limb! Sonic falls to his knees off the move and gets placed between Shadow's legs... Who immediately hauls all of Sonic's 210 pound weight and drops him, damaged leg first across Shadow's knee with a Knee Breaker, Shadow keeps his grip on Sonic as he hauls Sonic up again and lands a Saito Suplex. Sonic writhes in pain on the mat before trying to roll out of the ring... But Shadow isn't gonna let him leave that easy as he grabs Sonic's leg and ties it up in the ropes, holding it at an awkward angle as Sonic hangs upside down from the apron to the floor, The Blue Blazer's eyes widen in horror as Shadow hits the ropes and lands a Running Big Boot to Sonic's trapped and injured leg, causing Sonic to scream out in pain.

For the next minute, Shadow continues a systematical torture of Sonic's leg, delivering Knee Drops, Elbow Drops and even Headbutts to the trapped Sound Barrier Breaker's leg. Eventually, Sonic stops struggling, the blood had gone to his head from hanging upside down so long. The Black Wind then frees Sonic's leg and drags it into the leg, executing a Deactivator to the damaged leg, waking Sonic up and causing him to yell out in agony.

The Ultimate Life Form then drags Sonic back into the ring before going behind him for his Chaos Punishment, his Sit-Down Crucifix Powerbomb finisher... Only for Sonic to free himself from Shadow's grip and attempt to run the ropes... Only for his leg to give out in mid-bounce back, giving Shadow the chance to lash out his leg...

...

...

...**AND CONNECT WITH THE DARKNESS BUZZSAW KICK!**

"OH GOD!" Screams both twins in unison.

Sonic's body spins 360 degrees of the impact of the impact before falling to the mat, completely knocked for a loop. Harry Tipper then counts Shadow's attempted pinfall on Sonic;

1...

...

2...

...

No, Sonic just kicks out at 2.55!

"Holy mother of mary! Sonic nearly lost his head for the second time in this match up!" Said Drake, referencing an earlier attack to Sonic's head.

"Well, it's still attached... On that note, the important story is that Sonic's leg is truly affecting him now. So much that he couldn't complete his run to the ropes, stumbling right into Shadow's famed signature, The Darkness Buzzsaw Kick!" Notes Josh.

"From past matches, Shadow normally follows up with his other signature, The Veil of Darkness, his Strait Jacket Neckbreaker." Explains Drake.

Indeed he is, Shadow drags Sonic to his feet and hooks him up for the Veil of Darkness... Only for Sonic to escape the hold and roll forward, taking Shadow with him with a Rolling Snapmare. Shadow sits up in shock, only for Sonic to hit the ropes this time, jump into the air and take Shadow down with a Knee Drop! He doesn't cover however due to his leg, he was busy clutching it, making sure it wasn't broken. The Blue Blazer then pins Shadow, only to not gain a count. Groaning in frustration, Sonic takes Shadow to his feet and sets him up for the Sonic Spin, only for Shadow to push him away mid-twist...

...

...

...And catch him with a hand around the throat and leg hook! The crowd gasps as Shadow hauls Sonic into the air via his bad leg...

...

_...To take him down with a Leg-Trap Chokeslam!_

"Ouch! Hard impact there! Two birds with one stone, both the injured leg and his back!" Josh calls.

Shadow then decides to take it old school as he bashes his fists together, motioning for The Shadow Bomber, his Falling Powerbomb finisher from the 90's... Shadow picks Sonic up and kicks him in the gut for the move... Only for Sonic to switch around to back of Shadow's head and use Shadow's own strength and momentum against him...

...

_...To deliver an Inverted Frankensteiner over the ropes and to the outside!_

"WHOA!" Yells both brothers in unison.

Shadow crashes to the outside in a nasty fashion as Sonic hangs onto the ropes, using one of his free hands.

"Okay, I'll admit... I hate The Blazing Wolves... But that... THAT right there was an awesome to see move." Laughed Drake.

"...And now Sonic's finally got momentum back on his side!" Josh states.

The Blue Blazer then waits for Shadow to stand before Springboarding off the middle rope and locking Shadow in a Rear Chancery on the way down, going for a Phenomenon... Only for Shadow to stay standing and keep Sonic in his hands, lifting him into the air...

...

...

**...AND SLAMMING HIM INTO THE BARRICADE WITH AN INVERTED SUPLEX!**

"There goes Shadow again! Killing all of Sonic's momentum and jacking up those ribs in the process!" Calls Josh.

"Can he really KILL Sonic, pretty please...?" Begs Drake, earning a hard glare from Josh.

Shadow then drags the Sound Barrier Breaker to his feet... And throws him back into the ring. Shadow then gets into the ring himself, picking up Sonic and dropping him with a Scoop Slam before hitting the ropes and landing a Knee Drop to the side of the head. Shadow then repeats the process, hitting the ropes and dropping another knee to the head. The Ultimate Life Form then picks up Sonic and irish whips him to the ropes, leap frogging over him once and Dropkicking him on the bounce back. For the coup de grâce, Shadow runs to the ropes and springboards off them to land a Springboard Leg Drop across the throat!

With momentum on his side, Shadow stalks Sonic for another Darkness Buzzsaw Kick... Only for Sonic to grab the leg this time and take Shadow to the mat with a Dragon Screw, Sonic then takes the chance to parlay the hold into a Single Leg Boston Crab! Shadow although quickly twists his body in the another direction, using his leg strength to send Sonic into the corner. Sonic turns around...

...

...Just in time to avoid a High Knee for Shadow, making The Ultimate Life Form crash his knee into the turnbuckle! The Black Wind then stumbles backwards out of the corner, clutching his knee. Giving Sonic the chance to wrap his arms around Shadow from behind, Full Nelson-style... And connects with a Dragon Suplex! However, Sonic isn't finished with his rival yet as he drags the black hedgehog to his feet and lands another Dragon Suplex! Third time's the charm as he hauls Shadow up and connects with one last, Dragon Suplex!

The crowd goes insane due to Sonic's masterful trifecta of Dragon Suplexes! Shadow lies on the mat completely still off the move as Sonic ascends the top rope and raises both hands into the air, fingers out, yelling **"OOOH YEEEAH!"**

...

...

_...Before diving and landing a "Macho" Elbow Drop, right to the heart!_

"OH YEAAAAH! MACHO MADNESS, BABY!" Yells Josh. "The Randy Savage tribute pays off, big time for Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"It's not a good tribute if a blue rat's doing it!" Protested Drake.

Sonic then goes for a pinfall on Shadow, Harry Tipper makes the count;

1...

2...

Shadow rolls the shoulder out at 2.62!

"It doesn't pay off!" Yells Josh in shock. "The Macho Elbow didn't do the job and Sonic looks like he's seen a ghost!"

"Probably Savage's ghost, scolding him for that horrible Elbow Drop!" Sneered Drake.

The Blue Blazer then tries to lift Shadow up in a Gutwrench, only for Shadow to fight back with a Headbutt to the stomach. Winding the Sound Barrier Breaker. Shadow then hits the ropes and lands a hard Running Enzuigiri to the side of the temple! Sonic stays standing as Shadow kips-up to his feet, jumps into the air and cracks Sonic in the side of the head with a Gamengiri Kick to the side of the neck, sending Sonic to the mat. With momentum on his side, Shadow lifts Sonic up and tries for The Chaos Punishment again!

...

...

...Only for Sonic to drop down behind Shadow and hit the ropes, Sonic charges at Shadow, going for a Flying Crossbody...

...

...To no avail as Shadow catches the flying Sonic and rolls through with him!

The Ultimate Life Form then places Sonic on his shoulders and drops him with a Samoan Drop! The Black Wind then runs the ropes and lands a Falling Elbow, right to the face! Shadow pins; 1... Sonic kicks out, just before two. Shrugging off any frustration, Shadow lifts Sonic up and pushes him into the corner before hitting a hard Knife Edge Chop, right to the chest, the crowd going "Wooo!" in response. Shadow does a "Sssh..." motion to the fans before lighting up Sonic's chest again with a Knife Edge Chop.

Shadow then takes the chance to set Sonic up on the top rope. The Black Wind slugs Sonic in the face before backing up. Shadow then runs the ropes and springboards off them to nail a Triangle Dropkick right to the face, dazing Sonic...

...

...

...Shadow then climbs the top rope as well and hooks Shadow up for a Top-Rope Veil of Darkness, the crowd pops big time as Shadow crosses the arms...

"If Shadow lands this, it's all over! Sonic's chances of winning this match and maybe even his career! The Veil of Darknss restricts both arms, meaning if Shadow lands this move, Sonic will have no way to cushion his landing!" Says Josh in concern.

"Oooh, baby! Such a beautifully cruel technique!" Laughs Drake.

...

...However, The Sound Barrier Breaker would rather not be driven to the mat as he uses his good leg, to kick Shadow's leg out from under him, causing him to fall stomach first on the top rope and releasing his grip on Sonic.

The Blue Blazer sees his chance to get a good move in as he lifts Shadow to a vertical base while keeping balanced on the top rope, he hooks Shadow in a cradle...

...

_...And dives off to land a Super Perfect-Plex!_

"PERFECT-PLEX!" Screamed Josh. "Perfect-Plex off the top and it may be the perfect ending to this match!"

"It won't be perfect for me!" Chimed Drake.

But Sonic decides to show REAL talent by keeping Shadow in the cradle and hauling himself and Shadow to his feet, Sonic then drags Shadow's dazed form into the air...

...

...

_...And drove him down with a Fisherman Buster!_

"OH MAN!" Calls Josh. "Perfect-Plex plus Fisherman Buster equals pinfall! PIN HIM, SONIC!"

"NO! DON'T!" Yells Drake.

Sonic, much to Drake's chagrin, does the math and pins Shadow, hooking both legs;

1...

2...

Shadow just barely rolls the shoulder out at 2.87!

"How on earth did Shadow kick out of THAT...!?" Shouts Josh, unbelieving of Shadow's kick out.

"Simple, he knew that the arena would have rioted had Sonic won and kicked out to save our asses! What a hero!" Praised Drake, sounding like a moron. Josh's eyes only widen as his brother's stupidity.

Both men sell on the mat in exhaustion before getting up, using the ropes for support. When both men are fully to vertical bases, Sonic and Shadow charge at each other... Shadow ducks a Superkick from Sonic and The Blue Blazer avoids The Black Wind's Darkness Buzzsaw Kick! Both men then lock-up and twist around the ring for a bit until Sonic has Shadow on the ropes. Sonic then delivers a Facebreaker Knee Smash, right to the face, dazing Shadow and leaning him against the ring ropes.

The Fastest Thing Alive gives off his trademark smirk as he backs up and goes to Flying Clothesline Shadow over the ropes, only for Shadow to suddenly Back Drop him over the ropes and onto the apron! Luckily for Sonic, he lands on his feet, on the apron. Shadow turns around as Sonic goes for a Shoulder Block from the outside, only for The Black Wind to skillfully dodge, leaving Sonic to hit nothing but air.

Shadow then backs up and lands a Knee Strike to the hung up Sonic's head, before grabbing his neck...

...

...

...

...and connecting with a Neckbreaker Slam! Bringing Sonic back into the ring roughly!

"Dear god, Sonic's neck just whiplashed directly into the cold, hard mat!" Yells Josh in horror.

"Damn straight it did and dammit, I wish I had brought my camera!" Chuckles Drake.

The Black Wind develops a grimace on his face as he lifts Sonic to his feet and irish whips him to the ropes, looking for a Double A Spinebuster on the bounce back... Only for Sonic to elbow him in the side of the head in mid-move! The Blue Blazer then hooks Shadow up for a Vertical Suplex, but Shadow manages to shift his weight and land behind Sonic, grabbing his waist and ramming him into the ropes for an O'Connor Roll... However, Sonic rolls through and grabs Shadow's legs, looking for a Catapult into the corner...

...

...Sonic throws The Black Wind with the Catapult, but Shadow manages to land on the middle turnbuckle! Sonic turns around and ducks a Flying Clothesline, Shadow manages to land on his feet as Sonic hits the ropes and goes for a Flying Forearm Smash, which Shadow is fortunate enough to duck under. Sonic then turns around...

...

...

...And nearly receives Shadow's Pedigree finisher from UCA, His Chaos Nightmare, but Sonic manages to push Shadow to the ropes...

...

...

...

**...AND LAND A SUPERKICK RIGHT TO THE FACE!**

"OOOOOOH!" The entire crowd bursts in shock as Shadow flips directly onto the back of his head.

The Sound Barrier Breaker then hauls Shadow to his feet in a Double Underhook, lifting him up... And planting him back down with a Tiger Bomb! Sonic keeps the pinning combination on;  
1...

...

2...

...

Shadow just rolls the shoulder out!

For a brief minute, Sonic doesn't know what to do! He had hit Shadow with everything so far!

"You can see Sonic's frustration is beginning to build." Notes Josh.

"Yeah, get frustrated! But don't worry, it's for a good cause because you won't win anyway!" Sneered Drake.

Sonic then apparently has an idea as he goes to an empty corner and crouches down, chanting "Spear... Spear... Spear..." Signalling for an old school finisher of his, The High Speed Spear... Sonic then charges for the said move towards The Ultimate Life Form!

"Sonic's looking to go old school, via Spearing Shadow out of his boots!" Said Josh in anticipation.

...

...Only for Shadow to kick him in the knee, kneeling the Blue Hedgehog over! Shadow then goes behind Sonic and hooks him up in a Wheelbarrow hold... Only for Sonic to roll through and land behind Shadow. The Black Wind turns around and receives a Muay Thai High Kick right to the side of the head! Shadow goes stumbling backwards off the move and comes back right into a kick to the gut, followed by a Impaler DDT!

"...And control of the match switches again! Their gonna fight to the end of time for the High Flyin' title if they need to!" States Drake.

The Black Wind writhes on the mat as Sonic drags himself to his feet, yelling to the crowd in intensity and passion. Meanwhile, Shadow also rolls to his feet and receives a boot to the mid-section from Sonic, doubling Shadow over... The Blue Blazer then whips Shadow to the ropes and lands a flush Jumping Twisting Enzuigiri to the side of the skull. Bringing a shocked and stunned Shadow to his knees. Sonic runs the ropes once again and comes back to land a Knee Strike to the side of the temple.

With momentum on his side, Sonic ascends the top rope and stalks Shadow, goading for him to get back up! Shadow turns around... And ducks a Diving Side Kick from Sonic! The Blue Blazer lands on his feet off the missed diving move and turns around, ducking a Clothesline from Shadow and hitting the ropes behind him, leaping back to land a Springboard Crossbody Block! Sonic then rolls to his feet, Shadow in a Front Facelock in tow...

...

...

...And drops The Black Wind with a HARD DDT! Shadow bounces off the mat onto his back as Sonic goes for the pinfall, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2.,.

NO! Shadow manages to roll the shoulder out!

"Dropped on his head...? Nope, doesn't do it. At the rate these two are going, they may have to 'Quan-Chi' each other for the victory. Oh man, I'd get such a kick outta that!" Laughed Drake.

"Of course you would, bastard." Mutters Josh, rolling his eyes.

Sonic then drags Shadow to his feet, in a Front Facelock before lifting him for a Vertical Suplex... Only for Shadow to swing his legs in the other direction, using the momentum to land behind Sonic. The Blue Blazer turns around to meet Shadow and gets a boot to the mid-section. The Ultimate Life Form the hits the ropes and lands a Snap Neckbreaker! With a focused look in his eyes, Shadow dead lifts Sonic's 209 pound frame into the air and tries to set up for a Powerbomb...

...

Only for Sonic to suddenly wrap his legs around Shadow's neck and Hurricanrana him face first into the middle turnbuckle! Shadow leans against said turnbuckle groaning in pain as Sonic regains his bearings on the mat, before gazing at Shadow's prone form. The Blue Blazer then runs the ropes and in a unique fashion, swings through the ropes, grabbing the ring post and the middle rope...

...

...

_...To deliver a modified Tiger Feint Kick to the side of the head!_

"Good grief, the agility needed to perform that move must be god-like!" States Josh in amazement.

"Oh please, that means I'mma god! I could do that, but I hurt my legs yesterday, rescuing our Queen Division from a freak make-up incident!" States Drake. In the locker room, The UWE Women were likely planning to kill Drake for that comment/insult.

Shadow stumbles out of the corner off Sonic's move and falls to a knee in the center of the ring. The Blue Blazer then takes a deep breath before taking a hold of the top rope and launching himself over, springboard-style...

...

**...AND CONNECT WITH A SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!**

"Crossbody—Springboard variation—will this do it...!?" Asked Josh.

"It'd better not!" Begged Drake.

But instead of going for the cover, Sonic rolls backwards, hits the ropes and lands a Rolling Senton on the bounce back! This time, The Sound Barrier Breaker covers his fallen adversary;

1...

2...

Shadow rolls the shoulder out at 2.72!

Shadow then rolls out of the ring as Sonic grips his quills in frustration, for god's sake, just how much juice did Shadow have left in the tank...?! Taking a deep breath to calm himself, The Blue Blazer climbs the top rope and stalks Shadow, who was beginning to get to his feet on the outside. With something death-defying on mind, Sonic takes a dive to the outside, locking his legs around Shadow's neck, going for a Diving Hurricanrana...

...

...BUT WAIT! Much to the shock and horror of Sonic, The Black Wind had simply caught his rival in mid-air! Keeping both hands locked! The crowd's jaws drop as Shadow approaches the apron.

"Oh, god... Oh god, what's Shadow got planned here...!? He already caught the guy in mid-air!" Said Josh.

"I think that it may be..." Started Drake.

The Ultimate Life Form then falls forward and much to the horror and shock of over 10'000 fans...

...

**...DELIVERS THE SHADOW BOMBER ONTO THE APRON!**

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!" Shrieked Josh in horror. "SONIC'S SPINE MAY BE SNAPPED IN TWO, JUST LIKE A TWIG OFF THAT FALLING POWERBOMB!"

"HAHAHAHA! ANYTHING IT TAKES!" Laughed Drake, almost maniacally. "HE'S EMBRACING HIS DAYS AS 'THE MESSIAH OF DISCORD'!"

Sonic screams out in pain, his back bending and cracking at an unatural angle before falling to the cold, hard padded concrete. The fans in the arena direct a "You sick fuck!" chant towards Shadow who only drags Sonic up by his quills and throws him back into the center of the ring. The Black Wind then drags Sonic to a kneeling position before riddling his face with right hand after right hand. To put an exclamation point on his assault, Shadow takes his rival by the throat, hauls him into the air...

...

...And plants him back down with The Chaos Spinebuster, his Leg-Trap Chokeslam dropped into a Spinebuster signature!

"Just ring the damn bell, Sonic's spine has gotta be two separate pieces and by now, he's gotta be KO'ed!" Protests Josh.

The Black Wind then takes a look at the High Flyin' title on the pedestal. He then covers Sonic, hooking the outside leg;

"Sonic, ya blue rodent, this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"Game!"

...

...

...

2...

"Set!"

...

...

...

Sonic just barely kicks out!

"And matc—**Oh, for god's sake! How is he still fighting...!? Just die, rodent!" **Yells Drake in frustration, partly because his catchphrase was cut off.

"Sonic refuses to lose! Way too much is on the line! Shattered spine or not, this match will continue!" Calls Josh.

This time, it's Shadow snarling in anger and frustration. With twisted and sick thoughts on mind, Shadow pulls Sonic to his feet, via his quills and whips him to the ropes, looking for a Hook Lariat on the rebound... Only for Sonic to grab the arm, duck under the Hook Lariat and deliver a Judo Flip over his shoulder! Shadow then gets up, clutching his arm in pain which gives Sonic the chance to set Shadow up and STO him back down to the cold, hard mat!

The Blue Blazer then tries to lock on an Anaconda Vise, but Shadow knows his rival too well as he starts throwing knee strikes to the back of Sonic's head, to stop him, dead in his tracks! Both men roll to their feet off the exchange and the first to strike is Shadow who kicks Sonic in the gut, lifts him up and goes for Chaos Punishment... However, Sonic manages to roll Shadow into a Crucifix Pin, luckily for Shadow he rolls through and tries to twist Sonic off his shoulders with an Inverted Samoan Drop! Sonic lands on his feet, hits the ropes and Dropkicks the back of Shadow's head, sending him, face first into the corner.

Sonic gets to his feet and pumped his fist in intensity, his quills slightly frizzled and clutching his back in massive amounts of agony. The Sound Barrier Breaker then charges towards Shadow and lands a High Knee Strike to the head. With The Black Hedgehog dazed, Sonic locks the head and looks to land a Running Bulldog... Only for Shadow to throw Sonic into the corner, in mid-run! Luckily for Sonic, he grabbed the ropes, to stop himself from crashing into the steel post! This proves to be more of a chance for Shadow as he clubs the exposed back of Sonic and pulls him out of the corner in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...Shadow then hauls 209 pounds of Sonic's weight into the air and drove him down with a Saving Grace!

With Sonic down and looking out of it. Shadow drags himself to his feet and limps to the corner, demanding Sonic to get back up! Shadow revs up his foot for his new Bicycle Kick finisher, The Daybreak, the move that symbolises his redemption in UWE. Shadow charges for said move...

...

...And Sonic ducks! Shadow turns, due to his own momentum and receives a High Kick to the head, knocking him to the mat!

"Shadow's down! Shadow's down!" Yelled Josh.

"As much as I hate to say it, Sonic may be closing in on the High Flyin' title!" Said Drake, grumbling loudly.

For a moment, Sonic just kneels, panting on the mat but eventually regains his bearings and ascends the top rope where he throws both hands into the air, pointing towards the sky, screaming **"EDDIIIIIIE!"** before diving...

...

...

...

**...AND FINALLY LANDING THE FROG SPLASH!**

**"Frog Splash! Frog Splash! Frog Splaaaaaaaash!"** Cheered Josh, going absolutely crazy over the tribute to Eddie Guerrero.

**"VIVA LA RAZAAAAAAAAA!"** Drake joins in on the cheering.

Following the tribute to the wrestler who practically inspired UWE's High Flyin' division, Sonic finally hooks the leg of Shadow, slapping the mat each time Harry does, the crowd chanting "EDDIE!";

"Shadow, that's gotta be..." Said Drake, forgetting he hates Sonic for a moment.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

NO! Shadow somehow, someway manages to roll the shoulder out, just before 3!

Sonic immediately shoots to his feet in shock, calmly asking the referee, "Three...? You mean three, right...?" Praying that it was a three count, however, luck is not on the Blue Blazer's side as Harry Tipper, UWE's Referee confirms it was only a two count. Sonic just shakes his head, saying "What do I have to do...!?"

"Nobody knows that, Sonic! Everybody thought you had it won off The Frog Splash!" Said Josh, just as shocked.

"Even me!" Chimes in Drake.

Frustrations mounting, Sonic takes Shadow to his feet in Suplex-position and slammed him down with a Vertical Suplex! But Sonic wasn't done with The Guerrero Tributes yet, as he drags Shadow up and nails the second Vertical Suplex! Finally, Sonic tries to land the final and third Suplex, but Shadow uses Sonic's own weight and momentum against him to land behind him, grab him in a Waist-Lock, ram him into the turnbuckle...

...

...

**...AND HIT THE CHAOS THEORY!**

"CHAOOOOOOS THEORY!" Calls Drake.

However, Shadow doesn't bridge it, much to Drake's chagrin, meaning his long ass call meant nothin'. Sonic's body falls to the mat in a delayed fashion as Shadow climbs the top rope, he gets set for a Diving Double Axe Handle... Only for Sonic to suddenly leap to the top rope, albeit in a dazed state and clobber Shadow in the face with a left hand, causing Shadow to fall and crash his family jewels into the turnbuckle. The crowd goes "Ooooooooooohhh..." while looking away, that had to hurt.

The Sound Barrier Breaker then sets Shadow up on the top rope for a Superplex, possibly to the outside. The crowd pops as Sonic hauls Shadow up, only for Shadow to once again counter the Suplex try and land at Sonic's side. The Blue Blazer turns around and...

...

...

_***BAM!***_

The crowd pops as Sonic's limp body falls backwards straight to the mat, Shadow had, at long last nailed the Darkness Buzzsaw Kick.

**"HOLY SHIT!"** Chants the entire Fortune City arena as Shadow stands on the top rope, amazed he pulled that kick off. However, he doesn't let this delay him as he perches himself on the top rope before diving off, flipping 450 degrees...

...

...

_...And landing on Sonic, stomach first with The 450 Splash!_

"First, Darkness Buzzsaw Kick, then, 450 Splash and if everything goes Shadow's way, it should be Game, set and match!" Says Josh.

"HEY! That's MY line and mine only! Nobody can use it right but me!" Said Drake savagely.

The Ultimate Life Form then slowly gets up, clutching his aching ribs in agony and goes to the corner, raising a fist into the air, muttering, "I am... The Black Wind..." before waiting for Sonic to get back up...

...

...When Sonic does get up, Shadow charges towards his rival with a full head of steam...

...

...

...

...AND AT LONG LAST, CONNECTS WITH THE DAYBREAK!

"C'mon, Shadow, pin him! Pin him! Show everyone your the Black Wind, not the Messiah of Discord!" Cheers Josh, jumping up and down in his seat.

Shadow takes Josh's goading and covers Sonic, weakly hooking the leg as he lay back first on his rival in exhaustion, Harry Tipper dropped down and counted;

"Sonic, this is, at long last..." Started Drake among a now cheering crowd, a cheering crowd that was now behind Shadow and his redemption.

1...

"GAAAAAAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SEEEEEET!"

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...AND MAAAAAAAAATCH!" Stated Drake, completing his catchphrase.

"THE DAYBREAK TO SHADOW'S UWE CAREER HAS ARRIVED!" Screams Josh.

_["If time's a song, I won't wait for its reprise,_

_I am done wishing farewells and goodbyes,_

_I won't let this place overshadow my birthright, _

_I won't wait another Eon!"]_

**("Eon" plays as the crowd erupts into a thunderous ovation over the newly crowned champion!)**

As "Eon" by Cellldweller plays all around the arena, Shadow gets up off of Sonic to his knees, clutching the quills on the side of his head in disbelief, he had actually done it. For that period of time, Shadow just kneels there, mesmerized by the whole situation. However, when Harry retrieves the High Flyin' Championship from ringside and gives it to The Black Wind, he snaps out of it and climbs the top rope, a small smirk forming on his face as his theme music plays all around the arena just under the thunderous ovation of over 10'000 UWE Mutants. Pacman then slides into the ring and makes the official announcement as a certain Blue Hedgehog begins to stir in the corner.

"Shadow as done it! Shadow has done it! He has broken the stigma and proved to the whole world that what he says is true, his days as The Messiah of Discord are now over! He is now The Black Wind and most importantly, The NEW High Flyin' Champion! Triumphing over his longtime rival, Sonic in what was a beautiful and intense match! One for the record books! I can see it now, 'Best opening match' written all over it!" Says Josh.

**"Here is your winner of UWE Barely Legal's opening contest... And the NEEEEEEEEEW! Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment High Flyin' Champion... "The Black Wind"... SHADOOOOOOW THE HEDGEHOOOG!" **Announced Pacman with pride evident in his tone, barely over the noise of the crowd.

"I was wrong... Mark the time and date folks, Drake Parker, me admitting I was wrong... Shadow has changed... My sincere congratulations go to Shadow the Hedgehog for his victory!" Said Drake, smiling the whole time.

For the first time, since his D-Hedgeration X days in UCA, Shadow shows a more relaxed side and breaks character, screaming to the heavens, "YO, MARIA, I DID IT!" Causing many fans to start cheering the name of the girl and point to the sky in tribute to her. The Ultimate Life Form then hops down from the turnbuckle and turns around...

...

...

...

...To meet, face to face with the man... Urm, Hedgehog he just defeated for his newly won Championship mere moments ago, Sonic The Hedgehog who had a stoic look on his face. Shadow's music dies down as the two rivals stare down, Shadow clutching his fists incase Sonic did any funny business.

However, a heel turn was not on Sonic's mindset as he simply flashes his signature smile and starts clapping slowly for his rival. Eventually the whole crowd joins in as Sonic takes Shadow's free arm and raises it into the air with good sportsmanship before leaving the ring, grabbing his jacket and leaving Shadow to have his moment, his signature smile never leaving his face.

The cameras go backstage as the last thing we see is Shadow The Hedeghog outside at the middle of the ramp, posing with his newly won championship a Triple H-like pose.

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

The cameras turn to the backstage area as we come across Tommy Pickles from All Grown Up! fame, dressed in a purple and blue suit, looking fancy for the occasion. He had his mic and all that ready and able.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Tommy Pickles here with my guest at this time... The challenger for tonight's X-Treme title match and one of fictional wrestling's most violent wrestlers in the world, please give a warm welcome to Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane!" Introduced Tommy as Sweet Tooth walked onto the screen, chuckling lowly as fans in the arena burst into cheers upon seeing the first-ever X-Treme champion.

"Sweet Tooth, tonight, you challenge 'The Rated-R Reaper' Ichigo Kurosaki for his X-Treme championship in what many fans are billing as a Hardcore Generations match, you being the old and Ichigo being the new." Says Tommy as Sweet Tooth takes the microphone.

"Well, Tom-Tom, I'm gonna have to agree with 'em on that part. The veteran vs the rookie, Ichigo's been here in UWE a damn long time... But in my one eye, I see him a very, very green rookie in MY division, he's thinking he's hardcore...? He's been in normal hardcore, 'I Quit', TLC and more recently a barbed wire steel cage and I'll admit, he's performed well... But he's no Sweet Tooth, the things he's done... Won't compare to what I do him in the middle of that ring... I will shoot chair shots in his direction, I will dive from the highest of heights! I will sacrifice life and limb for that title! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO WIN! Everything I've done in that ring goes right back to the X-Treme title! I've wrapped my body in barbed wire and tore my rivals apart! I've dived from cells and cages alike! Fire, balsa wood, metal... All of these precious materials that have been used in Fictional Wrestling... Go back to me... The founder of it all... I WILL NEVER DIE! I will always remain in Fictional Wrestling history... TV Ratings may hate me, but they can stick their standards where the sun doesn't shine...Tonight, there's nothing to overwhelm me or cloud my mind... Nothing to distract me from mutilating Ichigo..." Sweet Tooth giggles insanely before regaining his composure.

"That aside, I haven't been able to show it recently... The ever-changing flux of history, The Supershow, The Deadly Games... I haven't had a chance to show the boys and girls what happens when Sweet Tooth gets out of his ice cream truck... Heheheheh... That changes tonight, I'm gonna show the whole world, what happens when you step into MY backyard. Boys and girls, bet all your ice cream money on me, because when I got out there, happy as ever... I'm gonna walk out with my title, even if I have to KILL myself to do so... Get used to thus face, kids, because you're looking at the new X-Treme champion by the end of the night! Hey, Dawn, get used to seeing how Ichigo is now, because when I'm done with him later tonight, what'll be left of him... Will be unidentifiable. UWE... is and always will be... **My own little world..."** Stated Sweet Tooth fiercely before leaving, pumped up for his match.

Tommy's eyes only widen as he watches the fired up clown walk off, Ichigo better watch out later tonight. The cameras then turn to another area backstage.

* * *

**(Blazing Wolves' Locker Room.)**

Nick Terakidan is shown lacing up his boots for his upcoming Galaxy Title match against The Slender Man. He takes a look in the mirror, fixing his hair until he hears a knock at the door. He instantly puts his guard up, grabbing his Sledgehammer and muttering, "Come In..."

With that said, in enters "The Dark Guardian" Slade, the entire crowd bursts into massive cheers as the masked crusader walks into view. For a moment, both men are silent.

"Hey." Greets Nick, keeping a tight hold on his Sledgehammer.

"Hey." Slade replies in his usual deep and gruff tone.

"I hear you've got the entrance covered in case those Damaged Rejects try anything funny...?" Asked Nick, weary of his masked visitor.

"Yeah. Those Rejects aren't getting passed me. Even if they do, they lay a finger on you and you automatically win the championship, likely not the way you want to win, but hey... Chances are, you haven't got a prayer." Nick's eyes widen in rage at this. "I mean... It's The Slender Man... A being who's powers likely surpass your own... Not even that Vengeful Devil, sealed deep inside you, could do anything."

THAT sets Nick off as he grabs Slade by the collar and rams him against the wall. "Wanna bet...!? Mind what you say, masked man... I know that the odds are against me, I know that those Rejects likely have something up their sleeves... I KNOW what's at stake here... A title that has been held by legends such as Donkey Kong, Solid Snake, Kung Lao... All of them, great men, great superstars, great champions! I don't need the Vengeful Devil that's inside me to win this match! I am beyond it's power... This match is more than the Galaxy title, it's about overcoming adversity... I've heard what people have to say about my chances, 'Kid doesn't have a prayer', "Another one bites the dust' or "Poor Nicky'... WELL, I SAY SCREW THEM! Tonight is the night where I prove the whole world wrong and become the Galaxy champion! A fire's been lit under me, my soul, my passion, my heart is burning for a victory! They said I couldn't defeat Wolf Hawkfield at the CCW/UWE Supershow... Guess what...? I PROVED THEM ALL WRONG AND I WILL PROVE THEM ALL WRONG AGAIN! They have fucked with me and my friends for the last time! TONIGHT, The Damaged Rejects and their precious Slender Man learn that... If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned..." Stated Nick in all his brazilian wolf-like glory.

Nick then releases Slade, taking deep breathes. A low chuckle is heard from Slade, "Your right... I knew it... YOU do have what it takes, kid... I was testing you and guess what...? You passed, go get 'em, kid..." Said Slade, patting Nick on the shoulder before leaving.

This causes Nick to develop a wolfish grin that every UWE Mutant loves as he watched Slade leave. The cameras then went back to ringside.

* * *

_**YAHOOOOOOOOOO! I FINALLY, AT LONG LAST GOT THIS FUCKING CHAPTER UP! THE START OF BARELY MOTHERFUCKIN' LEGAL IS FINALLY UP!**_

_**I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the rest of this PPV... It's for all you UWE Mutants... I worked really hard and I'll be working just as hard as we move on.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated and they really motivate me, sooooooooo... Read, Review, Relax! That's all I ask! I'm WWE-PG-HATER, my friends call me Connor and... I'll see you all next time... **_


	45. UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 2

_**Heeeeeeeeey, Connor back with the next part of Barely motherfuckin' Legal! You all enjoyed the last chapter...? Well, buckle your seatbelts because this one will be even better and I don't need you jumping out of your seats in joy when you see THIS chapter. XD**_

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

Sackboy is seen punching and kicking a punching bag furiously as PaRappa sits on the side lines watching him. Each time, Sackboy hit the bag, he cursed loudly, "MOTHERFUCKER!", "FUCK!", "SHIT!" and many other vulgar statements. Never before had Sackboy ever been this frustrated and angry. Eventually, The Rapping Dog finally steps in and grabs his arm and stops him from hitting the bag again.

"Stop." PaRappa stated sternly but gently. "You'll wear yourself to the point of exhaustion if you keep this up and then, Kratos will steam roll you like he's done to Scorpion at the CCW/UWE Supershow and Wolf Hawkfield at Jackpot. You need to calm down and get a level head on the situation, otherwise, you will NEVER win this match."

The Ultimate Underdog stops his relentless pounding of the punching bag and sits down on a nearby chair, taking deep breaths. "Yeah, yeah... I know, your right, PaRap, gotta calm down, get a level head on the whole deal. Tonight, I have the chance to make magic again, pin or hell, maybe even submit Kratos, CCW's first-ever Magnus Champion and a person who dominated 1993 all the way to 2000! If I get the win here tonight, I'll prove to the whole locker room that I CAN be a major player in the UWE." Sackboy stated fiercely, a new fire in his beady black eyes.

"Hey..." PaRappa started before Sackboy's new entrance music cut him off.

**("Underdog" by Mudd plays.)**

"...Rise Against The Odds...?" Asked PaRappa, holding a fist out.

Sackboy only smiles widely as he bumps fists with PaRappa, "Rise Against The Odds." With that said and confirmed, Sackboy exits the locker room, bobbing his head to his new, darker entrance music, walking towards the Gorilla Position.

* * *

_["Waited so long, to stand before you,_

_The world beneath your feet,_  
_  
Crumbling down, as you come around,_  
_  
To realize what I can be..."]_

As the lyrics to his darker entrance music, **Sackboy **steps out onto the ramp, skipping the jetpack hijinks, he was all business tonight. For a moment, Sackboy just stands at the top of the ramp, taking in the sight of the Fortune City Arena and everyone in it. Slapping the sides of his face a few times and cracking his neck, Sackboy shakes off the goosebumps, before running to one end of the ramp and slapping his hand into the ground, triggering a flash of sky blue pyro! Sackboy then runs to the other side of the ramp, bobbing his head to the music before slapping his hand into the ground, rinse and repeat with the flash of sky blue pyro.

"The following singles contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, hailing from Craftworld, weighing 180 pounds and standing at 5'9... He is UWE's Ultimate Underdog and the protagonist of the critically acclaimed and world-famous LittleBigPlanet series... SACKBOY!"

"Sackboy's insane for even agreeing to this match-up in the first place! I don't care how much heart or how much passion he has for wrestling, there is NO chance he can win this. The last time he and Kratos fought, it was a Triple Threat that also included Nathan Drake, the difference being, all of Kratos' focus is on Sackboy alone tonight! We'll have stuffing all over the arena by the time Kratos finishes tearing apart the Cloth and Cotton Superstar." Sneered Drake.

"Drake, shut up, he has every chance in the world to upset Kratos again! Nobody in this company has a much heart as Sackboy! He has so much heart, he perseveres! Nobody thought he would ever make it in UWE when he debuted, nobody thought he was ever going to become the Galaxy Champion, nobody ever thought he would create one of WrestleNation's most historic moments, where he would retain his Galaxy Championship against seven of the greatest superstars in UWE History in that Legendary Gauntlet Match! Nobody thought he could do it, nobody thinks he can beat Kratos now, but one thing Sackboy is good at is... Proving people wrong and rising against the odds!" Yells Josh in firm support of Sackboy.

_["Well, I've paid my dues and_  
_  
I've earned my keep,_  
_  
I'm taking the stage,_  
_  
The spotlight's shining on me!"]_

Sackboy then makes his way down to the ring, shaking and rocking his body to his music, taking the time to slap hands with a few hands and use his Pop-It to create some gifts for the younger fans. The LittleBigPlanetian then gets a running start and jumps onto the apron, standing on the apron and throwing out his hands wildly, the fans give Sackboy a loud ovation as he looks out on them before entering the ring.

"Well, Kratos is about to beat the stuffing and heart right outta him! No matter what Sackboy tries, this match is gonna end with him lying flat on his back, wondering what the hell he got himself into before the EMT's cart him off to the Hospital." Laughed Drake wickedly.

"Or rather, as quick as lightning, Sackboy's gonna pin that Spartan's ass to the mat! Listen to this crowd and a lot of people around the world! They LOVE the Underdog and Sackboy is the personification of one! Even if he does lose, he'll give Kratos a match he'll never forget."

_["I'm gonna steal your thunder... (steal your thunder...)_

_Coming up from under... (coming up from under...)_

_I got your number,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)_

_I'm gonna stand your ground... (I'm gonna steal your ground...)_

_Turn your head around... (Turn your head around...)_

_I'm gonna take you down 'cause,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)"]_

The chorus to his theme music hits the chorus as Sackboy climbs the top rope, does a small prayer before throwing both his hands out in a peace sign, the fans cheer on The LittleBigPlanetian, holding up signs such as "Lightning strikes twice tonight!", "The Ultimate Underdog!" and "Kratos is the Underdog tonight!" Sackboy then hops down from the turnbuckle and waits for his vicious adversary.

"Sackboy will do everything to rise above the storm that is Kratos. He has the support of nearly everybody in this arena, he just needs to survive in that ring!" Calls Josh.

"Oh please..." Started Drake until dark, low music started playing.

**("Scrape" by Blue Stahli plays.)**

"...If Sackboy actually manages to win this match-up, I will PERSONALLY get into the ring and congratulate him, THAT'S how much I believe Sackboy is not gonna win!" Finished Drake as the ominous opening to Kratos' entrance theme played.  
_  
["Bring it down to the wire..._

_Parasite messiahs...  
__  
Set them all on fire..._  
_  
Bring it down to the wire..._  
_  
...And scrape..."]_

The lights turn a dark red lighting as **"The Ghost of Sparta" Kratos** steps out onto the ramp, a grisly and dark look on his face. With nothing but the thought of inflicting punishment and tearing apart his cloth and cotton adversary, he slowly makes his way down to the ring, focusing on only the ring and the ring only.

"There he is, The Legend Slayer, The Ghost of Sparta and one of UWE's most dominant wrestlers... Hard to believe this whole situation started over what fans call, 'PS3 Icon' Match, a Triple Threat Match that included these two men and Uncharted's Nathan Drake, the moment that started this feud being where Sackboy would shock the whole universe... And pin Kratos to win said Triple Threat! From there, things only got personal between the two, from Kratos ratting on Sackboy's skill backstage to The Ghost of Sparta Powerbombing Sackboy through a table. Lately, Kratos' actions have drove Sackboy to a place he's never been before, anger, frustration... All inside Sackboy right now due to The Legend Slayer costing him his matches, BIG CHANCES, the first being against Fiction Wrestling Legend, "Mr. Nintendo" Super Mario on Brawl and his match against, the self-proclaimed, "King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog." Explained Josh.

"Yup, Kratos has been waiting weeks for this chance to enter the ring with Sackboy, no toxins and no distractions... There is NOTHING right now to distract Kratos from Sackboy's invertible destruction! I'll enjoy every moment of Kratos tearing the cloth and cotton underdog apart and leaving his stuffing all across the arena!" Laughed Drake sadistically.

"...And his opponent, hailing from Sparta, weighing 295 pounds and standing at 6'5... He hails from the world-famous and critically acclaimed God of War series as it's protagonist... Ladies and gentlemen, he is "The Legend Slayer" and "Ghost of Sparta"... KRATOS!" Introduced Pacman.

_["Bring it down to the wire,_  
_  
Parasite messiahs,_

_Set them all on fire_,

_And scrape!_  
_  
Scrape!"]_

"I wouldn't bet against Sackboy just yet bro, he's got a fire under him and if he makes sure to ride that fire, he could really become a huge star, the only thing standing in his way being a six-foot five, two hundred and ninety-five pound Spartan. Sackboy beaten the odds stacked before him before, his whole career, Sackboy has been told "You can't do it!" but look what has happened... He proved them all wrong and tonight, he looks to prove them all wrong again!" States Josh.

"Tch, normally, that's the case but when you're facing off against motherfucking Kratos inside that ring, all those little dreams and hopes shatter like glass. Sackboy can dream all he likes... Sackboy can hope all he likes... But in the end, the only thing Sackboy can hope and dream for is a successful recovery in the hospital because that's the exact place he's ending up after Kratos has his way." Said Drake ominously.

In the ring, Sackboy was leaning against the ropes, practically daring Kratos to come inside and bring it on already! However, The Spartan doesn't give him that joy as he walks around the entire ring, eyes fixed on The LittleBigPlanetian.

_["They force it in and you swallow,_

_Like words and cheap advice,_

_I'll burn it all just to light your eyes!"]_

The Ghost of Sparta then steps onto the apron before stepping over the top rope and into the ring before climbing the top rope, casting a long, evil and stoic look to the UWE Mutants. The Legend Slayer then slowly puts his hands into the air in an almost god-like fashion as the fans boo The Spartan, his actions lately have not been the most favorable. Kratos then steps down from the top rope and into the middle of the ring, staring down Sackboy... Literally, Sackboy was staring up to Kratos, the height and weight advantage being shown in only the stare down.

"That stare down is the definition of the size and weight difference in this match! Look at Sackboy, he's gotta crane his neck just to see Kratos' head. Lil' bastard trying to act tough! That attitude will get him KILLED in this match, The Legend Slayer will send him all the way to the depths of Hades!" Sneered Drake.

"Either way, there's Harry Tipper entering the ring, ladies and gentlemen, we are about to see David vs Goliath retold!" Yells Josh in excitement.

True to Josh's words, Harry Tipper enters the ring, clad in his zebra striped suit, his referee attire. The UWE Referee then checks both wrestlers for foreign objects of any kind... When it's crystal clear neither man is hiding anything, Harry Tipper smiles and walks to the center of the ring, asking both men...

_**"Are you ready...?"**_

Sackboy nods vigorously as he jumps about in his corner, getting warmed up, Kratos only grunts in reply, Harry takes that as a yes as he motions for the bell to be rung.

**(The bell rings as Kratos advances on Sackboy.)**

The Ghost of Sparta follows the retreating Sackboy around the ring, The LBP High-Flyer knew that if Kratos got his hands on him, he could kiss any chance of winning goodbye! For a moment, Sackboy uses a variety of ducks, dodges and rolls to escape each and every one of Kratos' holds and slams... That is, until he makes the fool hardy mistake of trying to Irish Whip the 295 pounder to the ropes. Kratos takes Sackboy by the wrist and instead whips HIM to the ropes, catching him on the rebound with an almost Bull Hammer-like Elbow Smash! The Legend Slayer then runs the ropes, wearing a dark look on his face the whole time to drop a Falling Elbow to Sackboy's sternum! Following that, Kratos mounts Sackboy, delivering elbow after elbow to the face, as if trying to cave in the smaller wrestler's face! With dark and sick intents on his mind, Kratos drags Sackboy to his feet after around thirteen elbows to the face and whips him into the corner, following up with a Body Avalanche. The squished Sackboy is then lifted up... And dropped face first onto the turnbuckle with a Snake Eyes that sends him stumbling backwards and onto his ass. With Sackboy prone in a seated position, Kratos hits the ropes and lands a Dropkick to the seated Sackboy's jaw followed by a pinfall attempt;

1...

At 1.13, Sackboy manages to roll the shoulder out.

"What did I tell ya, bro, Kratos is just waaaaaaaay too big and way too powerful for the rotten piece of terry cloth to beat!" Sneered Drake.

"I'll admit, things are NOT looking good for the Ultimate Underdog right now, but he's risen against the odds before and by the elder gods, I believe he's gonna do it again tonight!" Retorts Josh.

Sackboy tries to get back to a vertical base, but Kratos isn't letting him get away that easy as he knees Sackboy in the gut, doubling the living terry cloth over. Kratos then clubs Sackboy in the spine, bringing him to his knees. The Legend Slayer then treats Sackboy's head like a Football Ball as he hits the ropes and nails a Drive-By-Kick to the head! Kratos pins; 1... Sackboy again manages to roll the shoulder out before two! Grimacing, Kratos returns to his feet, holding Sackboy by his neck, yelling off-mic, **"I've got all the time in the world to teach you respect!"** before hooking him up and planting him down with a Snap Suplex! The former God of War then runs the ropes and lands a Leg Drop to the throat! One cover later; 1... AGAIN, it's a Sackboy kick-out just before two.

Growling under his breath, Kratos gets to his feet, possibly and likely thinking up new ways to punish his cloth and cotton opponent. He definitely finds a way as he lifts Sackboy up and whips him to the ropes, catching him on the bounce back with a stiff as hell Lariat! The crowd boos Kratos in disgust as he drops down to his knees, grabbing Sackboy's head and punching him in the face again, looking to possibly knock the stuffing out of him... Literally... The Ghost of Sparta then lifts Sackboy to a vertical base after four damaging right hands to the head and gets ready to Hammer Throw him into the corner... Only to get a surprise when The LittleBigPlanetian springs back to life and sweeps Kratos' legs out from underneath him! The Ultimate Underdog then hits the ropes and comes back right into a Boot to the head from Kratos, The Spartan then pins Sackboy, halting any thoughts of the cloth and cotton underdog gaining momentum;

1...

2...

Sackboy manages to kick out again!

"Drat, again, Kratos manages to keep this match firmly in HIS control, it's like fighting a brick wall!" Complains Josh.

"Yeah, a brick wall that can tear you limb from limb." Quipped Drake.

The Legend Slayer picks up Sackboy, rather ticked that a boot to the head didn't gain him a victory and in his mind, retribution. Kratos then whips The Ultimate Underdog to the ropes, only to be shocked when Sackboy hangs onto the ropes, hell bent on not running into a Kratos attack again! This angers The Legend Slayer as he charges at Sackboy for a Bike Kick... Only to get crotched on the top rope in that split second when Sackboy dodges at the last second, The Underdog then backs up and lands a Dropkick to the spine of Kratos, sending him over the ropes and too the outside! The LittleBigPlanet Hero then readies himself on the ropes and gets ready to slingshot himself over the ropes... Kratos gets ready to block and/or catch Sackboy in mid-air... Only to get Sackboy's feet to the face, sending him stumbling backwards and spine first into the announce table, Sackboy had faked Kratos out!

This time, The Cloth and Cotton High-Flyer gets ready do what he does best as he runs up to the corner and onto the middle rope before...

...

**...Launching himself over the top, springboard style, to take Kratos down with a Triangle Plancha!**

"Oh wow! Sackboy speeding things up here against Kratos! What agility on that Plancha!" Praised Josh.

"Aw c'mon, Harry, he's usin' the ropes!" Complains Drake.

Following his high risk maneuver, Sackboy rolls to his feet, high fiving a young fan in the front seats and yelling in intensity to the fans, **"WHASSUP, FORTUNE CITY...!?"** to a loud ovation. The Underdog then returns his attention to Kratos and delivers a Knife Edge Chop to the chest of Kratos, a loud smack being heard around the Fortune City Arena! Two more and Kratos' chest is a bright red, The Underdog then climbs onto the apron as Kratos clutches his chest and runs off it, leaping towards Kratos and landing a Jumping Knee Strike from the apron to the outside to The Ghost of Sparta!

Sackboy then perches himself on the announce table as Kratos tries to recover... Only to get Missile Dropkick from Sackboy who had flew off the announce table and struck Kratos, sending him stumbling backwards and spine first into the steel steps! With momentum on his side, Sackboy smiles and runs towards Kratos for a Step-Up Enzuigiri... Only for The Legend Slayer to suddenly nail a Right Hand in mid-move, knocking Sackboy away. A dazed Sackboy regains his bearings on the floor and gets back up, however, Kratos has measured him enough...

...

**...To lift The LittleBigPlanetian onto his shoulders and land a Samoan Drop onto the steel steps!**

"OH GOD!" Exclaims Josh. "Sackboy just got DRILLED right there, his spine smashing straight into the steps and we all know by now, when a wrestler's spine meets the steel steps, the steel steps always win!"

"Well... Everything wins against Sackboy, he's that bad a wrestler while Kratos is a great, great fighter and he's proving it right now!" Fawns Drake.

Sackboy gasps out in agony as he lay against the steep steps in a heap, giving Kratos the chance to pull the LittleBigPlanetian away from the steps and slam his head into said steep steps, each time harder than the last! When he's done slamming Sackboy's head into the steel, five times being the number, Kratos throws Sackboy back into the ring. The Legend Slayer follows suite, dropping an elbow on Sackboy's head before covering;

1...

2...

Sackboy rolls the shoulder out again!

Without a single delay in his assault, Kratos immediately turns Sackboy over and begins to deliver a flurry of repeated elbow drops to Sackboy's likely injured spine! After a good five strikes, Kratos drags Sackboy to his feet, lifting him into the air... And delivering a Backbreaker! Sackboy screams out in agony but Kratos wasn't done yet, not by a long shot as he delivers a second Backbreaker! For the coup de grâce, Kratos, using his god almighty strength, takes Sackboy up again and throws him overhead with a Fallaway Slam!

"Kratos with that big boy, power game again! When you're six-foot five and weigh two hundred and ninety-five pounds, I find it hard to believe anybody can stop him! I'm beginning to lose hope in Sackboy! C'mon, ya living terry cloth, Rise Against The Odds!" Cheered Josh.

"He's not fighting the odds, he's fighting Kratos... BIG difference there!" Drake quipped.

With the momentum, clearly in his favor, Kratos goes right back to work on the living terry cloth, delivering a Knee Drop after Knee Drop to the face of Sackboy! Following that small beatdown, Kratos takes Sackboy to his feet, draping one of Sackboy's arms over his neck, looking to end it early with an early Power-Plex...

...

...Kratos hauls Sackboy up...

...

...But the living terry cloth would rather not be Power-Plex'd as he fights out of said finishing maneuver and lands behind The Ghost of Sparta!

Kratos turns around, frustrated he didn't get the Power-Plex, but Sackboy is ready to turn things around as he lands a stiff, Shoot Kick to the knee, bringing Kratos down to a single knee, clutching his other in immense pain. The LBP High-Flyer then hits the ropes and comes back to clobber Kratos with Running Single Leg Dropkick, taking the kneeling Kratos to the canvas! Following the move that Roderick Strong calls the Sick Kick, Sackboy hits the ropes...

...

...And comes back right into Kratos' clutches!

"Oh god no! Kratos catches Sackboy again!" Protests Josh.

"Kratos grabbing somebody normally means getting slammed to oblivion!" Laughed Drake.

True to Drake's word, Kratos gets Sackboy set for a Sidewalk Slam... Only to get cut off in mid-slam when Sackboy wraps his legs around Kratos' head and throws Kratos shoulder first into the steel post with a Spinning Headscissors! Kratos grits his teeth in pain as he drags himself out of the corner and turns around to get a faceful of Sackboy's forearm via a Sliding Forearm Smash! Kratos leans against the corner in a daze as Sackboy goes to the top rope, landing rapid elbow strike after elbow strike to the head, the crowd counting along!

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Chanted the Fortune City Arena Fans.

Sackboy then drops down as Kratos stumbles out of the corner, falling to both knees, his vision blurred and wondering where the hell he was, giving the living terry cloth the chance to hit the ropes, run towards Kratos...

...

**...And clobber him upside the head with a Shining Wizard!**

"SHINING WIZARD! HE DROPPED THE BIG GUY!" Calls Josh.

"NO! NO! NO! Kratos let him get that in, because he's such a nice guy!" Protests Drake, gaining a "What the fuck...?" look from Josh.

Sackboy then crawls in for the cover as Fortune City Arena chants his name, Harry Tipper makes the count as Sackboy hooks the outside leg;

1...

2...

NO! Kratos manages to roll the shoulder out, just before 3!

"Dammit, not even getting kicked in his motherfuckin' head keeps Kratos down." Mutters Josh.

"Of course it won't! That's how hard headed he is!" Says Drake, not realizing he just insulted Kratos.

Not wasting any time, Sackboy immediately ascends the top rope as Kratos regains his composure and stands up. Only to receive a Diving European Uppercut from The LittleBigPlanetian, knocking him backwards to the ropes, Sackboy then catches Kratos on the bounce back with a Dropkick to the knee! With momentum on his side, Sackboy goes Ric Flair on Kratos, delivering a Knife Edge Chops to the chest, each time, a loud smack and a "Wooo!" from Sackboy and the crowd. After around three of those sharp chops, Sackboy locks Kratos in a Side Headlock, before running to the nearby corner, springing out of it for a Springboard Bulldog...

...

...But Wait! Kratos suddenly pushes The Ultimate Underdog away as they come out the turnbuckle!

"Effective counter by Kratos!" Called Josh.

The confused Sackboy then turns around and receives a Big Boot to the face! Kratos falls to a knee off this attack, glaring down at Sackboy before dragging him to his feet and Body Slamming him to the floor! Instead of going for a cover, Kratos... Ascends to the top rope...?

"This is very unsual for Kratos, it's almost paranormal we ever see The Legend Slayer ascend the top rope!" Says Josh.

"I think I know why he's heading up there..." Mutters Drake knowingly.

Once, The Legend Slayer gets to the top rope, he steadies himself for a Frog Splash, a jab towards his rival over in CCW, Wolf Hawkfield... But Sackboy would rather not be squished like a pancake as he kips-up to his feet and before anyone could blink, runs towards Kratos, grabs the ropes... And delivers a Rope-Aided Kick to the skull!

"OH MAN! Did you HEAR that impact...!? That was like a damn bullet going off!" Yells Josh.

"Looks like Sackboy got a head shot then." Grumbles Drake.

Sackboy then ascends the top rope himself, a place he's much more comfy in. Setting Kratos up, Sackboy screams to the crowd in passion before wrapping his legs around Kratos' neck...

...

...

**...AND CONNECTING WITH A BEAUTIFUL TOP-ROPE FRANKENSTEINER!**

"FRAKENSTEINER OFF THE TOP!" Shouts Josh. "MY GOD, SACKBOY TAKING THINGS TO A NEW LEVEL HERE TONIGHT!"

"Are you fuckin' joking me...!? I COULD DO THAT! I just hurt my leg helping a child escape a burning building." Drake's bullshit excuse only gains laughter from his brother.

Both Sackboy and Kratos lay on the mat, panting slightly and of course, the living terry cloth is the first to his feet. Sackboy, taking a new path in his style goes to Kratos' legs and to the crowd's joy... Locks them up and turns The Spartan over, placing a knee to the head...

...

**...LASSO FROM EL PASSO LOCKED ON TIGHT!**

"OH! We saw Sonic pay tribute to Eddie Guerrero in the opening match with his trademark Frog Splash, now it's Sackboy taking a trick out of Eddie's submission handbook with that Elevated Cloverleaf with the knee to the back of Kratos' head!" Explains Josh, sounding excited.

"NO! Kratos will break out of this easily!" Drake snaps.

Kratos growls in absolute agony as Sackboy remains firmly in position, pulling away at the legs and driving his knee into the back of Kratos' head, for a good three minutes, The Ghost of Sparta is locked, dead center in the middle of the ring, growls of agony turn to screams of pain as the longer Kratos resists, the tighter Sackboy pulls and tears away at Kratos' body. Kratos then, shockingly, raises a hand, motioning that he may want to tap out for the first time in his decorated UWE Career!

"TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!" Chanted the fans of Fortune City, eager to see Sackboy make history.

"NO! HE WILL NOT SUBMIT! KRATOS... WILL... NOT... TAP!" Protests Drake as Kratos is beginning to fade.

"Whether he taps, snaps or fades, Sackboy will make history, he'll win by Submission! C'mon, kid, make history!" Cheers Josh as Sackboy screams to Kratos, off-mic, "C'MON, TAP OUT!"

The Spartan's hand shakes wildly before raising it and lowering it to the mat, but eventually, Kratos takes the other path and tries dragging his mangled form to the ropes to try and obtain a rope break...

...

...After a minute of crawling, Kratos is a hand away from the bottom rope, hand shaking feverishly! Kratos goes to grab it, but he's a hairs length away!

...

...

...

Sackboy, seeing how close Kratos is to the ropes, tries to drag Kratos back into the center of the ring, but this also gives Kratos the chance to slip out of Sackboy's hold and grab his arm, grabbing the head...

...

...

**...And hooking The Ultimate Underdog into the Gogoplata!**

"Look at this, Kratos with his own Submission! Masterful counter!" Screams Josh, alerting everybody of what's going on.

Drake laughs evilly at this sight. "YEAH! CHOKE THAT BASTARD!"

This time, it's Sackboy in a world of trouble as his entire body shakes wildly, realizing the danger he's in! Kratos grabs at the head and locks on the Gogoplata tighter than he's ever done before. After around a minute, Sackboy's hand shakes at a unnatural pace, raising it and lowering it above the canvas, opting whether to submit or not. Deciding not to, Sackboy attempts to turn his body, reaching out a leg and an arm for the ropes, for a needed rope break! Sackboy's arm and leg are too small however as he's not even close to the ropes.

"No... This can't be how it ends..." Whispers Josh in despair, realizing what Sackboy was in.

"NOW do you realize it's hopeless...!?" Cackled Drake.

After two more minutes, Sackboy begins to fade, his feverish shaking slowing down... Signalling he's losing conciousness. The crowd boos Kratos as he growls in intensity, locking on the hold even tighter. One minute later and Sackboy is completely limp, Harry sees this and concernedly grabs one of Sackboy's arms...

...

...Raising it... And dropping it once.

...

"Sackboy's done... He gave one of the greatest efforts I've ever seen... But Drake is right, it's over..." Mutters Josh.

"Just ring the bell, Tipper, he's done!" Yells Drake, rushing Harry, wanting to see Kratos win already.

...

...He raises it again... And drops it down for the fated second time.

...

"Rise Against The Odds... My ass..." Said Josh hopelessly.

"Welcome to reality, brother." Laughed Drake.

...

...

...Harry then raises it one last time...

...

...

**_...And Sackboy just barely stops it from hitting the mat!_**

The crowd explodes into a thunderous ovation as Kratos' eyes widen, how the hell was this kid still going...!? Harry smirks, the match wasn't over JUST yet.

"YES! YES! YES! THERE'S STILL HOPE!" Screams Josh, regaining Hope and not the hedgehog.

"Ah, for the love of... JUST DIE, YOU LIVING TERRY CLOTH!" Howled Drake in rage.

He refuses to do that as Sackboy makes one final attempt to get to the ropes... But again, reality sets in, his body was too small... So Sackboy takes the final route... And tries to stand up, try and drag two hundred and ninety-five pounds of weight up with him... The first try is just like Radec being nice, a failure... The second try is like PaRappa being evil... Impossible... But the third and final try...

...

...

"No way..." Whispered both brothers in unison.

...

...Against all odds... Sackboy grabs Kratos' legs with one of his arms and uses the ropes to drag himself and unbelievably, Kratos to his feet!

The crowd explodes again as Sackboy stands up with Kratos in Modified Powerbomb-position! The True Ultimate Underdog then gets a running start and slams Kratos against the turnbuckle, breaking the hold and sending Kratos into a seated position in the corner.

"Are you fucking joking...!? Are you fucking kidding me...!? HOW!? HOW!?" Asked Drake, wondering how the hell Sackboy pulled that miracle off.

"RISE AGAINST THE ODDS, BITCH!" Responded Josh.

Sackboy then backs up before running towards the corner, taking a hold of the ropes and delivering a Hardyac Arrest to the stomach of Kratos, knocking the air out of The Ghost of Sparta! The winded warrior then drags himself to his feet, only for Sackboy to snag him in a lightning quick and skillful Small Package;

1...

2...

Kratos kicks out with a shocked look on his face!

Sackboy doesn't let Kratos recover however as he goes to work on Kratos' chest with stiff as hell, Shoot Kicks to the chest, each strike making a loud smacking sound of the arena as Sackboy's leg met Kratos' flesh. Sackboy then lets Kratos get up before running the ropes... And landing a High Knee to the chest, knocking Kratos to the mat! The LBP High-Flyer screams out to the fans, "C'MON BABY!" before running to the ropes and springboarding off them, landing a Springboard Moonsault! Sackboy keeps the lateral press on;

1...

2...

Kratos again kicks out of Sackboy's flurry!

Frustration in his eyes, Sackboy gets back up, waiting for Kratos to get back up... Only for Kratos to knock him down with a Throat Thrust, stopping his momentum! The Legend Slayer then takes Sackboy and whips him to the ropes, catching him with a stiff Lariat, followed by another Lariat when Sackboy attempts to roll to his feet... The Ultimate Underdog gets up and charges at Kratos for a Superman Punch, but Kratos snatches him out of the air, coils up...

...

**...And takes Sackboy down with a Powerslam!**

The LBP High-Flyer attempts to roll out of the ring to recover, but that's a big mistake as Kratos grabs him by the neck and drags him back through the ropes, propping his feet on the ring ropes, Kratos then snarls to the fans... Before falling back...

...

...

**...To drill Sackboy with a Rope-Hung DDT!**

Sackboy bounces off the mat onto his back as Kratos sits up, a demented look in his eyes, signalling he wanted Sackboy destroyed.

"Uh oh... Kratos' has the crazy eyes! We've seen that look in his eyes before, people like Scorpion, PaRappa, Donkey Kong, Ken Masters and many other great UWE Superstars have seen that look and have been left in Kratos' path of destruction afterwards!" Says Josh.

"Those eyes hopefully mean the end of Sackboy! People love the underdogs... But their gonna be really upset soon then!" Sneered Drake.

Kratos then goes towards the corner and begins to demand Sackboy to stand up, to return to his feet... When the Cloth and Cotton Underdog does just that, Kratos charges, intent on Bike Kicking Sackboy to oblivion...

...

...Only for Sackboy to dodge at the last second, causing Kratos to crotch himself for the second time in the match!

The Legend Slayer pulls himself out of the ropes as Sackboy immediately runs up the turnbuckle, twisting off the top rope for Whisper in the Wind... Only for Kratos to pluck him out of the sky with a clean catch!

The Ghost of Sparta then maneuvers Sackboy's body, running towards the corner and delivering a Snake Eyes, smashing Sackboy's face into the turnbuckle! The LBP Hero stumbles out of the corner off the Snake Eyes and turns around...

...

...To to be lifted into the air by The Legend Slayer...

...

...

...

**...And SLAMMED back down to the canvas with a Double A Spinebuster!**

"Shades of Arn Anderson!" Calls Josh.

"...And like most of the times Double A pulled that move off, this is..." Starts Drake as Kratos pinned Sackboy, hooking the outside leg, Tipper dropped down and counted;

1...

**"Game!"**

...

2...

**"Set!"**

...

Sackboy manages to kick out, just as Harry's hand floats above the mat!

**"Matc**-Oh for god's sake, why can't this damn living terry cloth accept FATE...!?" Rages Drake.

"Fuck fate." Josh simply responded.

Kratos, face red with frustration, gets to his feet while also dragging Sackboy up... He lifts Sackboy onto his shoulders for a Samoan Drop, but Sackboy with a few elbows to the head cuts him off. Sackboy then drops down behind Kratos and Dropkicks the back of his legs before hitting the ropes and coming back with a Snap Neckbreaker! With momentum on his side, Sackboy ascends the top rope and goads Kratos into standing up...

...

...When The Spartan does stand up, Sackboy towards him for a Seated Senton, only for Kratos to suddenly side-step the Cloth and Cotton Underdog! Sackboy lands on his feet, but this stumble is enough for Kratos to grab him from behind and go for a Full Nelson Slam... However, counters are everywhere as Sackboy, using his agility transitions the lift into a Victory Roll-Up;

1...

2...

Kratos kicks out and both wrestlers scramble to their feet!

The Ultimate Underdog lands a High Kick to the head, following the exchange, stunning The Spartan! Sackboy then hooks the head and goes for a Standing Tornado DDT, only for Kratos to push him away as Sackboy jumps, sending him to the apron! The Ultimate Underdog tries to regain his composure on the apron and turns around...

...

...

...

**...TO GET A BIKE KICK TO THE SKULL!**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"** The entire arena goes as Sackboy does a flip from the apron due to the impact and lands a stomach first on the ground.

**"OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, ZEUS, ODIN AND WHATEVER OTHER DEITY LIVES UP THERE!" **Shrieked Josh in horror.

**"THAT'S IT! Call the fat lady, tell 'er to get warmed up, this one's over!" **Quipped Drake.

"HOLY SHIT!" is chanted by the fans as Kratos maintains a dark and brooding look on his face as he exits the ring, he stands over Sackboy's prone form and screams for the heavens before grabbing Sackboy by the arm and dragging him to his feet, draping one of the Cloth and Cotton Underdog's arms over his own neck. The crowd pops in horror as Kratos lifts Sackboy into the air, Suplex-style and holds him their for what seems like an eternity...

...

...

...

...The valiant LBP Hero however refuses to give up as he swings his legs around, using the momentum to land on the apron. Kratos turns around and receives another High Kick to the side of the head, knocking him away. Sackboy then shows his face, a huge cut in his fabric and stuffing forming around the cut and falling onto his chest... An ugly wound.

"Oh jesus christ... That's... That's a really ugly wound Sackboy's gained." Mutters Josh in concern.

"Maybe it'll remind him not to fuck with The Legend Slayer." Says Drake spitefully.

Sackboy then dives off the apron and lands a Double Axe Handle to the side of Kratos' head, knocking The Spartan to the floor. Sackboy wipes away some of the fabric getting on his eyes and rolls Kratos back into the ring, his head just sticking out onto the apron. This time, it's Sackboy with the sick and twisted thoughts as he climbs up the steps and onto the top rope, throwing his hands around, getting himself and the crowd fired up. With a dead serious and slightly psychotic look in his eyes, Sackboy leaps from the top rope towards the apron hung Kratos...

...

...

**...And delivers a High-Angle Diving Leg Drop that nearly beheads The Ghost of Sparta!**

"Good lord, Sackboy nearly decapitated the man! That MUST be an illegal move!" Protested Drake.

"Screw the guillotine, that's how the French Revolution should've been!" Joked Josh.

The Cloth and Cotton Underdog sells the aftershock of his high-risk, high-reward move for a good minute before standing upright on the apron as Kratos had rolled into the center of the ring to try and recover, however, Sackboy is hell-bent on ending the match, RIGHT NOW, as he takes a deep breath, steadies himself and springboards for a Springboard Body Splash...

...

...

...

...

**...Which misses when Kratos manages to roll out-of-the-way at the last second!**

Sackboy screams out in pain as he staggers to his feet, fabric falling to the floor as he clutches his chest in pain and agony... Meanwhile, Kratos drags himself to his feet and advances on Sackboy, grabbing him and lifting him into the air...

...

...

**...Draping him across the knee with The Slobberknocker!**

"OH! Right to the injured spine! Good lord, a Backbreaker like that will simply snap your spine in two!" Says Josh, wincing at Sackboy's pain.

"I HOPE IT DID!" Drake suddenly yells out, startling Josh and relishing in Sackboy's pain.

Kratos goes for the pinfall victory, hooking BOTH of Sackboy's legs as tightly as he could, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin attempt;

1...

2...

NO! Sackboy fights out, shooting the shoulder up at 2.9999!

"Sackboy has been literally torn apart, he has been slammed, broken and overall just slaughtered! But the heart and soul in this kid will NOT allow him to quit!" Said Josh, admiring Sackboy's spirit.

"Yeah...!? Well, Heart and Soul can only get you so far! In fact, I don't hope Kratos doesn't just beat Sackboy, I hope he KILLS him." Stated Drake coldly.

In the ring, Kratos gets back up, angrily questioning Harry Tipper on how that was not the three count he seeked. Harry does confirm to the Legend Slayer that it was only two. Kratos looks just about ready to slaughter Tipper for his insolence, but unknown to him, Sackboy had got up behind up... The Cloth and Cotton Underdog then leaps onto Kratos' back and tries to bring him down with a Crucifix Pin, only for Kratos to hang onto the ropes! Stopping Sackboy from bringing him down!

The LBP High-Flyer then rolls to his feet, wondering what happened and turns around... To duck an attempted Bike Kick from Kratos! The Ghost of Sparta then turns around and grabs Sackboy's leg just as he tries to Superkick him, Kratos only snarls at Sackboy as he throws the leg away, big mistake... As Sackboy uses the momentum from the throw to swing his other leg... And connect with a Dragon Whip, right to the side of the head.

Kratos stumbles around the ring in a daze until he nearly crashes into a cornered Tipper, who holds up his hands in fear. Sackboy then runs at Kratos, hell-bent on ending the match, going for a Step-Up Enzuigiri, using the ropes for leverage...

...

...Only for Kratos to duck at the last moment...

...

***SMACK!***

Sackboy's Enzuigiri instead, clocks Harry in the side of the temple, sending The Stylin' Time Splitter over the top and to the outside!

"HARRY!" Yells Josh in concern as Harry's crumpled form lands in front of the announce table. "Oh jesus christ, Sackboy accidentally nearly knocked Harry's head off his shoulders!"

"I say he did it on purpose, what a no good S.O.B!" Says Drake. trying to slander Sackboy's name.

In shock and sadness, Sackboy clutches the sides of his head, guilty as hell over striking Harry. This gives Kratos the time to run the ropes... And strike Sackboy in the back of the head with a Bike Kick, knocking Sackboy out cold! Growling under his breath, Kratos goes outside the ring, retrieving a steel chair. The crowd boos loudly at this. The Ghost of Sparta then yells off-mic to a struggling to stand Cloth and Cotton Underdog. **"I've had enough of you!"** before setting Sackboy up...

...

**...And cracking the steel chair upside Sackboy's skull!**

Sackboy falls to back down to the mat, knocked for a loop as The Legend Slayer stands over him, a menacing sight. Not content with his handiwork and seeing that Harry wasn't waking up from La-La Land anytime soon. Kratos drops the steel chair and places it in the center of the ring before going back to Sackboy, lifting him up and nailing a boot to the mid-section...

...

...Kratos then drapes one of Sackboy's arms over his head and marches to the center of the ring, lifting him into the air, Suplex-style...

...

...

**...BEFORE SLAMMING HIM ONTO THE COLD, HARD STEEL CHAIR WITH THE POWER-PLEX!**

**"OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!" **Yells Josh in horror as Sackboy's body went limp upon impact.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed Drake almost insanely.

Outside the ring, Harry Tipper begins to stir, meanwhile, Kratos slides the steel chair outside of the ring before lying, back first on Sackboy, hooking the outside leg, Tipper then slides into the ring and despite being dazed and injured, makes the count;

"Sackboy... This is..." Started Drake.

1...

**"GAME!"**

...

...

...

2...

**"SET!"**

...

...

...

KICKOUT! SACKBOY KICKS OUT, DESPITE ALL ODDS AGAINST HIM!

**"AND MATC-**WHAAAAAAAAAAT...!?" Questioned Drake in shock and disbelief.

"HE KICKED OUT!" Answers Josh.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT...!?" Asked Drake again, not believing it.

**"HE KICKED OUT!"** Repeats Josh, yelling until his vocal cords hurt.

In the ring, Kratos couldn't believe it either, he was pounding the mat in anger and fury! How in the name of God was Sackboy still competing!? He had slammed, torn and broke The Cloth and Cotton Underdog, yet he still fights! Instead of losing it last time, Kratos gets up, pounding his chest, first with the right hand then the left before throwing his arms out like a true warrior as he set up for The Bike Kick. He wanted this over, NOW... With fabric running down his face and onto his chest, Sackboy uses the ropes to stand up, not even sure where he was or what he was doing...

...

...

...Once Sackboy is at a vertical base, Kratos waits for him to turn around before charging at him for what may be the last time...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...But Sackboy is able to get out of dodge by side-stepping at the last second, causing Kratos to crotch himself on the ropes!

"OHHHHHH!" Yells Josh. "THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, KID!"

"NO...! OH GOD NO!" Protested Drake.

**"SACKBOY! SACKBOY! SACKBOY! SACKBOY!"**

With every UWE Mutant in the building cheering him on, Sackboy ascends the top rope, dragging Kratos out of the ropes with him... Once he reached the top, Sackboy, using every once of strength he had left...

...

...

...Hauled The Legend Slayer into the air, screaming to the heavens, "UWE FOREVEEEEEEEER!", The crowd gives a thunderous ovation as...

...

...

**...SACKBOY FINALLY, AT LONG LAST SCORES WITH THE POP-IT...**

...

...

...But Wait! Sackboy keeps hold of Kratos Instead of letting go! Sackboy ascends to the top, once again, Kratos still being hanged in the air...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND DELIVERS A SECOND POP-IT!**

"HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS! IF THAT DOESN'T DO IT, NOTHING WILL!" Shrieked Josh.

"No... No... No... This... Isn't... Possible..." Muttered Drake over a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

Kratos' body falls to the mat, his head bleeding like a stuffed pig as Sackboy falls his knees himself, trying to regain his composure after the Double Pop-It... From there, Sackboy just drapes himself over Kratos, not even remembering to hook the leg as Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

**"Can he do it...!?"** Asked Josh aloud.

**"HE CAN'T!"** Protested Drake.

**1...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2...**

**"HE CAN'T...!"** Repeats Drake, praying to every deity that Kratos would kick out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

**"HE CAN! SACKBOY WINS! SACKBOY WINS! SACKBOY WINS! SACKBOY HAS RISEN AGAINST THE ODDS!" **Yells Josh in pure joy.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" **Shrieked Drake in horror, slumping back in his seat.

_["Yeah!_

_I'm gonna steal your thunder... (steal your thunder...)_

_Coming up from under... (coming up from under...)_

_I got your number,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)_

_I'm gonna stand your ground... (I'm gonna steal your ground...)_

_Turn your head around... (Turn your head around...)_

_I'm gonna take you down 'cause,_

_I'm the underdog! (I'm the underdog!)"]_

**("Underdog" plays all around Fortune City Arena among a deafening ovation!)**

Sackboy then gets up off Kratos and realizes what just happened, climbing the top rope, screaming out, "I DID IT! I DID IT!" as the crowd responds with a standing ovation and chanting his name. Sackboy wipes the fabric out of his eyes as he looks out on the fans that he gave 110% for in the match for. Following that, Sackboy throws his hands out, forming rock signs, yelling out, "I LOVE YOU ALL!" before climbing down, Harry Tipper then takes Sackboy's arm and raises it in the air, he was the winner and had risen against the odds. Outside the ring, Pacman brings the mic to his lips, smiling...

**"Here is your winner of the match... SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKBOOOOOOOOY!" **Announces Pacman, barely heard over the ovation.

"Rise Against The Odds! Rise Against The Odds! Sackboy has done it! He has shocked the whole world again and proven all the doubters wrong!" Cheered Josh, clapping for Sackboy's efforts.

"THIS IS GRADE-A BULLSHIT! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY! NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Screams Drake in fury.

"Suck it, Drake! Sackboy earned that victory! Against all odds, Sackboy has risen against the odds! Heart and Soul prevails over brute force and god-like strength! Sackboy is the hottest and fast rising Superstar in UWE, right now! Congratulations to Sackboy!" Said Josh.

Sackboy then comes down from the turnbuckle as his music plays...

...

...

...And turns around to face a recovered Kratos.

Sackboy's music dies down as he stares up at Kratos, practically daring him to try something, no fear in his eyes whatsoever... Kratos then reaches towards Sackboy as The Cloth and Cotton Underdog prepares himself...

...

...

...

...Only to be shocked when Kratos grabs his arm instead and raises it in the air. The crowd cheers for the Sportsmanship as Sackboy smiles, Kratos' dark and brooding look hadn't changed, but it was clear he now respected his The Cloth and Cotton Warrior.

"You would've made a good Spartan Warrior, kid..." Muttered Kratos off-mic before leaving the ring, leaving Sackboy to have his moment of glory.

**"RESPECT EARNED!"** Josh stated as Drake was left speechless. The camera goes backstage.

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

UWE Interviewer, Tommy Pickles is seen with a mic and a flashlight, wondering about the backstage area, a scared... No, petrified, look on his face. "Oh god... Oh god... Can't believe I agreed to this, trying to get an interview with the motherfucking Slender Man... What am I, nuts...!?" Whispered Tommy in fear.

For the next minute, Tommy explores the area of The Damaged Rejects, jumping at even the slightest sound and the unusual feature... The camera kept turning to static. Tommy then comes across a door, a Locker Room Door... Albeit a battered, broken and bloodied, Locker Room Door. On the door, were ragged pictures and notes... The shaking hand of Tommy then takes one, then the next, showing each one to the camera.

The first one was a picture of "The Burning Wolf" Nick Terakidan... Only it had a large circle with an X through it covering it over Nick's face and the picture itself, was tattered and looked like it had been burned.

The next was a note... Or more like a warning... "DON'T LOOK... X OR IT TAKES YOU i"

The last was definitely the most disturbing... A bloodied and tattered A-4 piece of paper with a poem on it...

**"While you rest unbound, asleep**

**The Slenderman will take his keep**

**His rounded face so blank, so graceful**

**Dressed in suits that seem so tasteful**

**Long dark legs that step and stagger**

**Long fingers sharp like daggers**

**Moving in such rapid pace**

**Gaining on you with no haste**

**So close to you, no less than an inch**

**Do not move, blink or flinch**

**For he delivers pure demise**

**A cursed soul in disguise**

**The Slenderman makes no mistake**

**For he will have your soul to take..."**

Tommy backs away from the notes and picture in horror before simply dropping the microphone, yelping in terror and running from the area. Before the camera goes to another location in the backstage area, it statics, The Slender Man popping up for a brief moment, The UWE Galaxy Championship draped over his shoulder.

* * *

_**...AND THAT'S THE PART! XD**_

_**Man, that was hard to start with... But then, I slapped myself, told myself, "Connor, you can do this!" and worked my ass off.**_

_**Reviews would be appreciated, I REALLY LOVE THEM! They motivate me so much these days, so please, it's not asking much, just a few light taps on the keyboard, it won't kill you! T_T**_

_**Jokes aside, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm Connor A.K.A WWE-PG-HATER and I'm saying... Sayonara, hope to see you here, next time!**_


	46. UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 3

_**~UWE Barely Legal~**_

* * *

**(Backstage.)**

In the backstage area, namely the locker rooms of one Team 2D... Were tables, lots of tables, burning, flames rising from the charred and burning balsa wood as thick smoke shrouded the locker rooms, among the flaming tables, smoky air and dimly lit locker room, stood Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Duos Titles draped over their shoulders and vicious looks on their faces. Jerry had a microphone in hand,

"Fire... Balsa Wood Tables... put those two together, you get flaming tables... Something Korruption, Noob Saibot and Smoke are going to get VERY acquainted with... Korruption... what exactly is it...? A virus...? A plague...? A tag team...? All of the above, ladies and gentlemen, all of the above... Korruption, you TRIED to get inside our heads earlier this week... You attacked me, brutally slamming me around the ring, into the ring ropes and onto the barricade and fuck, man, my ribs are a bit taped due to said assault... but then, you did the worst of it all... You both took me up and Double Chokeslammed me through Drake and Josh's announce table, yelling afterwards that you guys were the REAL inventors of Non-Stop Violence... while you were chased away by my good buddy, Tom before you could do more, that ate me up, Korruption, because honestly, you two are likely one of the greatest tag teams in Fictional Wrestling... but to say you guys are the ones who made Non-Stop Violence is an insult to me, to Tom, to our legacy and to EVERY DAMN UWE MUTANT IN THIS ARENA!" Screamed Jerry in fury, pacing around the room as Tom takes the mic.

"Korruption... Team 2D will NOT give up... we WILL NOT back down... we WILL NOT waver... you are looking at dominant opponents... a Flaming Tables Match is in our favor and with a little Non-Stop Violence added in, it'll be your own personal hell. At the legendary and historic, never duplicated, never replicated CCW/UWE Supershow, we both fought in matches... Me and Jerry here, Team 2D fought against The Dragon Kids, Max and Enrique, a team which may be the next generation of Tag Team Wrestling... and won, we won because of superior chemistry, experience and most of all... friendship... I'm not sure that you two even LIKE each other, your polar opposites, you both couldn't be MORE different, Smoke's honorable, Saibot's an asshole... yet somehow, you both make it work... anyway, I'm getting off track... at that same CCW/UWE Supershow, you both wrestled.. The Forces of Nature, Soda Popinski and Bald Bull, managed by Doc Louis, all of Punch-Out! fame... in an Elimination Tables Match... and you both lost... despite being around longer, beating larger opponents and overall just being one of Fiction's greatest tag teams... you two couldn't get the job done while we could... what does that tell ya, Korruption?" Says Tom, before passing the mic back to a calm and now cool Jerry.

"Sure, you two competed in a MUCH MORE grueling match-up... but it was also in your favor... hardcore... but, you both choked... we don't care how much Soda and Bull weighed, we don't care how much Doc intervened... all it ended up was, you guys losing, us winning... heh, and that same story will be told soon... TONIGHT, in Fortune City, Nevada, blowing in the wind, a new smell shall arise, not the smell of zombies... but the smell of burning, putrid flesh," Tom pauses to sniff the air, "Oh god, don't you just looooooooove that smell people...?" Asked Tom, throwing the mic to Jerry.

"I do, Thomas, I do... and I'm sure the MILLIONS and MILLIONS of Team 2D's fans love it too... To anybody who doesn't like it, we got three words for 'em!" Says Jerry as the fans explode into cheers that may rival Sackboy's, getting as fired up as Team 2D was.

_**"NON-STOP VIOLENCE! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) NON-STOP VIOLENCE! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap) NON-STOP VIOLENCE! (clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap)"**_

"...that and a personal message for Korruption... **Burn in hell!" **Ended Tom emphatically as Team 2D gave a crotch chop to the camera as the cameras go to ringside.

* * *

The crowd is still cheering and chanting for Team 2D's intense and emotional promo as every fan was on their feet for UWE's Greatest Tag Team! Josh whistles, "Phew... Team 2D sure knows how to get the crowd fired up and we're not even through a quarter of the night." Quipped Josh.

"Yup and later tonight, Team 2D WILL defend The UWE Duos Championships against long-standing rivals, Noob Saibot and Smoke, the collective unit known as Korruption in a match that may in fact push our rating to TV-MA." Gasped Drake before laughing slightly.

"Flaming Tables, bitches! One pair's going to hell, the other leaves with The Duos Titles." Stated Josh.

"That aside, I think it's time we continue the-" Drake is immediately cut-off by new music playing over the PA, certain piano tune flares over the speakers... and so does the fans' hate for The Twin Tailed Fox.

_["I'm holding on so tightly now,_

_My insides scream so loud,_

_They keep watching, watching me drown,_

_How did it come to this?"]_

_**(Hollywood Undead -"Sell Your Soul")**_

"...night." Deadpans Drake, frowning slightly.

As Hollywood Undead's music plays all around Fortune City Arena, the lights turn a dimmed and ominous yellow, a flash of Chris Jericho 2009-like orange pyro goes off on the ramp, and out from behind the curtain... steps **Miles "Tails" Prower**, a cold, calculating look on his face, sneering at the millions of fans in attendance. The fans boo the former best friend of Sonic out of the building as he walks down the ramp, shaking off any big match-goosebumps, ignoring the fans' view of him as he walked up the steel steps and onto the apron, looking out towards the fans, a snarl developing on his face before jumping over the top rope and into the ring, climbing the top rope and of course, flipping off the fans, gaining a massive amount of heat and hate, Tails only waves them off as they begin a huge chant, "FUCK YOU, MILES!" In the crowd, fans were holding up signs of different colors and different messages such as "Tails' career will come to a shocking end!" or "You sold your soul... for about 2 cents!"

"The following contest is a Singles Match, scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Westside Island, weighing 209 pounds and standing at 5'11, he made his debut in 1992 as Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick, but has since outgrew Sonic... Ladies and gentlemen, this is... MILES "TAILS" PROWER!" Introduced Pacman as the crowd continued their chant towards Tails as he only sneered back.

"Fuck you Tails, indeed... While I admit Tails has had a stellar career here in UWE, the actions he's done have proved he's nothing but an insecure jackass," Growled Josh, "Fuck, man, I personally believe UWE is the only place he shows his true colors, a jackass, that's what he is. No matter where he is, UCA, UWE, XCF... It doesn't matter, he's a jackass, a pure jackass and I personally pray to the elder gods that Cole finally, at long last puts a stake in the heart that is Tails' career!"

"I hope I don't have to deal with this the whole match," Muttered Drake under his breath before speaking normally, "Josh, while there's a small chance you may be right, you have to remember UWE changes people, Tails being a prime example. But, as said, either way, this match-up has grown personal lately, a few weeks ago, Tails would come to ring and explain his metamorphism in UWE, giving some of the most bullshit reasons in history... until a certain Conduit stepped out from behind the curtain, onto the ramp and into the ring. Cole would lay into Tails during said situation which, thanks to temporary GM at the time, led to a match between the two... Cole would pick up the win, but not without controversy."

"Controversy is right, Tails would bring a steel chair into the mix, Cole would counter the attack, lift Tails up... and drill him with an Ionic Vortex onto the steel before going for a pinfall, during which, at a count of two and half, Tails would place his foot on the bottom rope, Harry wouldn't catch it and Cole would win the match. This of course, drove Tails insane the next week, going to Geese and DEMANDING he reverse the decision... only earning a match with Scorpion in the process which he lost... after said match, Tails would cut another promo on wanting respect for all his apparent hard work... only for Cole to step again, stating he himself was the future... of course this didn't suit well with Tails and the challenge for this match was made... it then went to blows... Tonight..." Started Josh...

...

...before music cut him off this time, guitars blasting over the PA.

_["Border line,_  
_  
Dead inside._  
_  
I don't mind,_  
_  
Falling to pieces._  
_  
Count me in, violent_  
_  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness._  
_  
How do I simplify?_  
_  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way!"]_

**_(Breaking Benjamin - "Unknown Soldier")_**

"..it's all about respect." Finished Josh.

As the new music blares over the P.A and all around a cheering and standing Fortune City Arena, out steps **Cole MacGrath**, clad in his inFAMOUS 2 Full Good Karma Attire, for a moment, Cole closes his eyes and takes a long, deep breath before opening his eyes, newly found focus and determination in his eyes as he walks down to the ring, before stopping in the middle of the ramp, lowering his head... the crowd then cheers as Cole snaps his head forward and throws a fist out, yelling "UWE FOREVEEEEEEEER, BITCH!" as he pumped a fist forward, causing blue and red fireworks to shoot into the open sky, all around Fortune City Arena, the fireworks then form into words, "BARELY LEGAL!" as the fans cheer wildly. Cole smirks and chuckles slightly before climbing onto the apron, playing to the crowd before entering the ring through the middle and top rope, climbing to the top turnbuckle and clapping his hands, getting all the UWE Mutants rallied behind him. In the crowd, fans held up signs, odd ones at that, such as "The Patron Saint of New Marais!" or "The Demon of Empire City!"

"...and his opponent, from Empire City, New York, weighing 217 pounds and standing at 6'2... He hails from the critically acclaimed game series from SuckerPunch, inFAMOUS as it's protagonist... COLE MACGRATH!" Introduced Pacman as Cole climbed down from the turnbuckle and narrowed his eyes at Tails who returns the favor.

"The former three-time Galaxy Champion looks ready for action here tonight, as we stated moments ago, Cole and Tails have SERIOUS issues with each other that are going to be solved tonight, it's all about respect, Tails, if he wins tonight, will put himself back on the map, ready to make himself know... but Cole wants to get on the rise, beating Tails at such a big PPV, may do just that for him, meaning high-stakes for card-status in this one, boys and girls." Chuckles Drake.

"That could be true... if this were a regular wrestling company... card-status doesn't really matter here... alll Tails and Cole want is attention, they are fighting for a chance to be noticed, a spotlight if you will, meaning this match will be VERY good in my view. Overall, it's all about respect, Tails wants respect from Cole and everybody else in the locker room while Cole wants to shut Tails up and earn some respect of his own." Said Josh.

"On that note... ha, Cole REALLY thinks he has a chance here in UWE?" Cackled Drake, going back to his roots, "Tails will MOP the mat with him, kick his ass and embarrass the man. Tails is like a well oiled machine in that ring and he has damn well proved it the past few weeks."

"Welcome back, Drake." Sighed Josh in exasperation, seeing his brother go from heel to face to tweener and then back to heel again, all within a few seconds.

Harry Tipper then slides into the ring as the two wrestlers warm up in their corners, after a routine check on both men for hidden weapons and other sinister devices, Harry smirks and pumps a fist towards the time keeper, yelling, "RING THAT FUCKIN' BELL!" and indeed, the time keeper does just that.

For the opening minute, both men circle each other, teasing a lock-up... after that, Cole suddenly Knife Edge Chops Tails across the chest, gaining a yelp of pain from Tails before locking the smaller man into a Side Headlock, for a good six seconds, Tails struggles, that is, until he transitions behind Cole, grabs his waist and does a Waist Lock Takedown! As Cole struggles to a vertical base, Tails runs the ropes and comes back to land an Dropkick to the face, Tails covers but only gets a one out of the deal. Both men get up again and lock up, collar and elbow tie-up, which Cole wins by transitioning to Tails' side and performing a Snapmare, getting Tails to a seated position and following up with a nasty Shoot Kick to the back of the head. Cole then drags Tails to his feet in an Inverted Facelock before delivering an Rear Chancery Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker which nets a two count, only barely though.

"Hmm... The feeling out process, the two are exchanging control right now." Analyzed Josh.

"Bah, Tails will quickly take back the control back and keep it." Sneered Drake.

Following the exchange, Cole takes Tails to his feet and whips him into the corner and runs after him... only for Tails to float-over, perform a cart-wheel and pose for the booing fans. Cole only shakes his head at that before looking to grab Tails, which the crafty fox quickly counters with a Drop Toe Hold, with an arrogant smirk on his face, Tails repeatedly slaps the back of Cole's head, "This is the big leagues, junior!" before getting up, a visibly angry Cole following. The two lock up for the third time, only this time, Cole flashes a smirk and sweeps Tails' legs out from underneath him and lands a Corkscrew Leg Drop! Cole pins, but doesn't get a count as a frustrated Tails rolls away from Cole and out of the ring, shaking his head in anger.

"Tails," Josh laughs, "Wanting to take a breather already?"

"Don't laugh, bitch, for all we know, he could have a sickness." Stated Drake, sounding idiotic.

Tails re-enters the ring and tries to charge at Cole, but MacGrath has him scouted as he drops down a School Boy Legsweeps him! Again, Tails gets up, frustration coating his face. Cole only chuckles slightly, seeing Cole chuckle at his expense makes Tails snap as he yells in rage, charging at Cole who leans back and pulls the ropes down, Tails goes flying over the top rope and to the outside as the crowd laughs... on the outside, Tails rolls to his feet, screaming in frustration like a kid who was denied a toy by mommy...

...only for Cole to suddenly shut him up and Baseball Slide him in the face, knocking him, spine first into the barricade!

The crowd cheers for Cole as he high-fives a teenage girl in the front row who's face was bright red being this close to her favorite. MacGrath then takes Tails to his feet and slams his face off the steel steps before pulling him backwards... and into a Back Suplex onto the thinly padded floor! Tails holds the back of his skull in pain as he arches his back, Cole smirking down at him before picking The Twin Tailed Fox up and rolling him back into the ring, climbing the apron and slingshoting back in to land a Slingshot Elbow Drop! Cole pins, but Tails opts to grab the ropes instead of wasting energy kicking out.

With momentum on his side, Cole drags Tails to his feet, whipping him to the ropes and bending over for a Back Body Drop... which Tails suddenly counters by kicking Cole right in the face! Cole holds his face in pain as Tails hits the ropes, comes back and rolls Cole into a Crucifix Pin, gaining a two count. Both men quickly get up afterwards, trading Knife Edge Chops as the fans go Ric Flair, going, "Woooooo!" at every chop. After around five chops between the two, Cole kicks Tails in his right leg, doubling him over before hauling him into the air and delivering a Shin Breaker, Cole then hooks the leg...

...and delivers a Leg-Hook Saito Suplex which nets a two and a quarter count!

"Nice combo by Cole!" Praised Josh.

"Tch, I've seen better come outta Captain Planet." Snarled Drake.

MacGrath then gets up, looking down at Tails before looking towards the fans and smirking, he points towards the turnbuckle and climbs it, motioning for something big... Tails gets up and Cole dives... right into a kick to the gut! Tails then sets Cole up and delivers a Snap Suplex! The former best friend of Sonic pins, but does not obtain the crucial three count, only two. Following this, Tails begins to deliver a flurry of punches to Cole's skull and Harry has to pull him off, threatening the fox with a DQ. Tails then takes Cole to his feet and Hammer Throws him into the corner, Cole's whole body smashing against the turnbuckle, HBK-style! Tails then drags Cole out of the corner and delivers a Scoop Slam before turning to the UWE Mutants, yelling, "Gonna respect me now...?!" which gets boos. Tails waves them off before running the ropes, springboarding off the middle rope and...

...

...landing a Lionsault to the mid-section of Cole! But Tails isn't done yet as he quickly rolls forward, stands up and delivers a Standing Moonsault! Tails pins;

1...

1.33 and Cole manages to roll the shoulder out!

"Okay, okay... I'll admit, that agility was impressive," Josh begrudgingly says, "Doesn't mean I have to like him!"

"But ya gotta respect him." Quipped Drake as Josh growls.

Keeping the assault going, Tails lands a brutal stomp to Cole's stomach, causing him to sit up in pain, Tails then runs the ropes, comes back... and lands a Big Boot, right to the face! The Twin Tailed Fox drags Cole to his feet, afterwards and leans him against the ropes, delivering a frenzy of Shoot Kicks to the mid-section, before backing up...

...and Clotheslining Cole over the top rope and onto the apron!

A dazed MacGrath tries to get to his feet afterwards, but Tails is having none of that as he runs to the nearest corner, springboards... and takes Cole off the apron with a Triangle Dropkick, sending Cole flying to the outside! The crowd boos and begins the "FUCK YOU, MILES!" chant with clapping as Tails only yells out to them, "That's what your mom did!" gaining more heat as he runs the ropes and attempts to dive to the outside...

...

...only for Cole to suddenly grab the ropes and nail a Rope-Aided High Kick to the side of the head, just as he comes through the middle rope, sending Tails rolling back into the ring, screaming in pain!

"Tails got cocky and boy, oh boy, did he pay the price!" Laughs Josh evilly.

"God dammit, Cole, what are you trying to do, play football?!" Rants Drake.

Cole then climbs onto the apron as Tails tries to recover... Cole springboards towards the fox... but Tails counters by side-stepping and going for an O'Connor Roll... only for Cole to roll through, making both of them stand up, Cole having Tails in a Waist-Lock as the crowd cheers! MacGrath then takes Tails up... and slams him back down with a High-Angle German Suplex! The crowd explodes as Tails writhes in pain on the mat, rolling around on the mat like a fish out of water.

Following this, Cole looks towards the turnbuckle, ascending it as Tails lay on the mat, knocked for a loop. When he reaches the top, Cole steadies himself, standing high on the turnbuckle, before channeling his inner eagle... and diving off...

...

...to land a Diving High-Angle Leg Drop to Tails' neck!

"OH MAN!" Yells Josh, "Did you see how much air he got?!"

"A LOT OF HOT AIR!" Snapped Drake.

Cole goes for a pinfall victory, Tails is down, Harry counts;

1...

2...

Tails rolls the shoulder out at 2.55!

Groaning in slight frustration, Cole gets up, gripping the side of his head, The Conduit goes to pick Tails up... but the fox sees it coming as he breaks Cole's grip, backs up and lands a Headbutt to Cole's stomach, winding MacGrath! Tails smirks as the crowd boos him venomously, Tails then runs the ropes, comes back and lands a Knee Trembler transitioned into a STO Backbreaker and ended with a Russian Legsweep! Tails pins, only resting an arm on his opponent, gaining a two count off the trifecta. Tails yells at Harry in frustration, yelling, "You want me to lose!", Harry only shakes his head, insisting that Cole did indeed kick out at two. Tails lets it go, before going back to Cole...

...only to get tripped with a Drop Toe Hold, Cole then floats over, scissors the arm and locks a Crossface on! Tails instantly panics, going crazy as Cole pulls back, demanding that Harry ask him, Harry asks... "FUCK YOU!" is the response from Tails. After a minute, Tails is able to roll over, escaping Cole's clutch! Both men get up, Cole goes for a Judo Flip again... but Tails instead counters with an irish whip to the ropes and on the bounce back, goes for a Hip Toss on Cole, who manages to land on his feet and go for a Hip Toss on Tails... who also lands on his feet, both men lock up, but Cole suddenly dead lifts him into the air and dumps him onto the apron, Tails managing to land on his feet.

Cole then backs up as Tails tries to regain his bearings... Tails looks up and receives a Flying Forearm Smash, almost Kamikaze-like that takes them both to the outside!

"KAMIKAAAAAAAAZE!" Yells Josh jokingly, "If all else fails, Kamikaze, it always works!"

"MacGrath's insane, your insane, I'm beginning to think only me and Tails are sane." States Drake, gaining laughs from Josh.

On the outside, a dazed conduit gets up, shaking the aftershock of his 'Kamikaze' off. Tails is on the floor writhing in pain as Cole smirks, grabbing him by the air and slamming his face against the edge of the announce table, Tails' head, causing nasty whiplash, Drake shrieks as Cole does this again, and again, and again... until a bad gash forms just above Tails' eye. Cole then shows the bleeding fox's face to Drake who screams like a little girl in shock, Cole shrugs, laughs and throws Tails back into the ring.

In the ring, Tails lay on the mat, blood seeping from his skull from Cole's surprising brutality. MacGrath then ascends the top rope as Tails is down and looking to be out... Cole channels his inner eagle and dives... landing on his feet from a failed diving move as Tails rolls out-of-the-way, Cole looks up... and gets blood thrown into his eyes?! Tails, using his own blood, threw said red stuff into Cole's eyes, blinding the Conduit. The crowd boos at this as Tails sets up a blinded Cole, lifts him into the air...

...

...and lands a Atomic Drop, followed by a Dropkick to the spine, draping the blinded Cole over the middle rope!

Tails smirks viciously as he runs the opposite ropes, comes back and lands a Crossbody to the rope-hung Cole! Tails then pulls a wheezing and still blinded Cole out of the ropes, sets him in an Inverted Facelock... and delivers a Falling Reverse DDT! Tails covers, but only gets a two count out of the deal. Growling under his breath, Tails tries to set Cole up for a Twin Tailed Assault... but Cole, albeit blinded, manages to land on his feet, guess where Tails is and land a STIFF Lariat to the head! Tails goes down hard as Cole wipes the blood Tails threw into his eyes out.

Cole then sets up Tails onto his shoulder and runs forward, completing a Snake Eyes into the corner, face smashing off the corner! Cole then runs the ropes and Big Boots Tails in the side of the head, knocking Tails down hard! Cole goes for a pinfall, but Tails manages to roll the shoulder out at two. This time, it's Cole groaning in frustration as he runs the ropes again... however, Tails suddenly gets up and leap-frogs over him as Cole runs the ropes behind Tails... Tails ducks under the conduit this time and waits for him to bounce back again, when he does, Tails gets a running start, leaps into the air...

...

**...and lands a Sick Kick to the face of Cole!**

"SINGLE LEG RUNNING DROPKICK!" Josh calls the move.

"That WAS sick! Shades of Roderick Strong on that! Pin 'em, Tails, it's over!" Cheers Drake.

Tails thinks so too as he pins Cole, hooking the outside leg, Harry Tipper drops down and counts;

1...

...

2...

...

NO! Cole rolls the shoulder out at 2.66!

Tails nearly screams in frustration as he looks down at Cole before mounting the Conduit, slamming his fist into Cole's skull, repeatedly, hoping to make him bleed, but he doesn't get his wish as Cole kicks him off into the corner. Tails regains his bearings in the corner as Cole drags himself to his feet and runs to the cornered Tails, jumping for a Stinger Splash... no, Tails moves at the last second, causing Cole's face to smack of the turnbuckle, brutally! MacGrath goes stumbling backwards as Tails springboards off the ropes... and lands a Body Splash, Tails keeps the lateral press on, but only gains a quick one count. Not done with Cole yet, Tails takes Cole by the wrist and drags him to his feet, faking an irish whip and pulling him into a Sit-Out Spinebuster, Tails pins while keeping Cole's wrist locked, but MacGrath kicks out, stands up with Tails still hanging on, lifts HIM up and drops Tails with a Samoan Drop, Cole pins but doesn't obtain the three count as Tails stands up, still attached to Cole and decides to end the cycle by lifting Cole onto his shoulders...

_...and delivering a Steamroller!_

"What a chain of moves between the two, I thought it was never gonna end!" Said Josh, clapping slightly.

"Better stop clapping 'cause Tails just planted your precious Conduit!" Cackles Drake.

Cole arches his back in agony on the mat as Tails growls, dragging Cole to his feet, underhooking the arms... and draping him across his knee with a Butterfly Backbreaker, adding some pain to Cole's back! Tails pins, only gains two! This time, Tails stands up, crosses his arms and yells, "THAT'S IT!" as he stalks Cole for The Circuit Breaker, his Double Knee Facebreaker finishing move... Cole, in a daze, stands up, not knowing where he was... Tails goes for the move... only for Cole to push him away in mid-jump! Tails lands on his feet as Cole backs up and goes for a little Sweet Chin Music...

...

...Only for Tails to transition behind The Conduit...

...

**...and stab him in the back with a Double Knee Backbreaker!**

"OH!" Josh winced, "Again, right to the spine, jarring Cole's whole body!"

"MacGrath's gonna need a chiropractor, because that'll do it, ladies and gentlemen!" States Drake.

Tails hooks the leg, hoping to gain the 1-2-3, Harry counts;

1..

2...

Cole denies Tails' hopes and kicks out at 2.72!

"Again, Cole manages to keep his hopes of winning the match alive!" Said Josh.

"GAAAAAAAAH! DAMMIT, STAY DOWN ALREADY!" Shrieked Drake, "It's bad enough Sackboy won, Cole wins, my night's over!"

Tails thinks that too, his night would be over as well if he couldn't defeat Cole. Sighing in anger, Tails drags Cole to a vertical base, before hauling him into the air for a Vertical Suplex... Cole however would rather not be Suplexed as he swings his legs and uses the momentum to land behind Tails... The Twin Tailed Fox turns around... and receives a Spinning Backhand, knocking Tails the fuck out. The crowd explodes for Cole as he ascends the top rope, slower then normal due to an ache in his back from Tails' Backbreakers... the crowd chants Cole's name as they beg for him to dive... eventually he does, going for a Shooting Star Press... nobody home as Tails rolls out-of-the-way at the last second, Cole lands on his feet, however! Using the moment to his favor, Tails lifts Cole for a Fireman's Carry, spinning him off by his legs...

...only for Cole to drop down behind Tails! Tails turns around in fury and receives a Pele' Kick right to the side of the head, knocking him to the ropes! Tails leans against the ropes in pain, clutching the side of his skull in agony... MacGrath then backs up and Clotheslines Tails over the top rope and to the outside, yelling in intensity as the fans cheer! With the crowd behind him, MacGrath backs up and decides to ascend the top rope, smirking down at Tails.

"Uh-oh, what's he gonna do here...!?" Said Josh in anticapation.

"Something not good, I'll tell ya that much!" Drake answers.

Tails gets up in a daze as Cole sizes him up...

...

...

**...and leaps from the top rope for a High-Angle Diving Crossbody to take Tails down!**

**"INCOMING!" **Yells Josh as the fans EXPLODE into a loud ovation, clapping and chanting, "LET'S GO COLE!"

**"HOLY SHIT! RICKY STEAMBOAT, EAT YOUR HEART OUT!" **Drake screams, most of the fans agree with him.

On the outside, Cole beats the ground with his fists, getting fired up as he uses the ropes to get up, nursing his mid-section. On the ground, Tails writhed like a fish out of water. After a few minutes of recovery, MacGrath grabs the back of Tails' hair and rolls him into the ring, before stepping onto the apron, followed by climbing the top rope again as the fans cheer... MacGrath perches himself up high as Tails lies prone on the mat, Cole makes the 'Superfly' signal...

...

**...before leaping off the top and landing a Superfly Splash to Tails!**

"SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEERFLY!" Cheers Josh, "Talk about flying high, it was a Dragon first then a Superfly!"

"Bah, Foxes are better than BOTH of them." Groans Drake.

Cole shoots the half as Harry counts the pinfall attempt;

1...

...

2...

...

Tails weakly rolls the shoulder out at 2.88!

"Well... Animal matters or not, Cole didn't secure the victory off those high-risk, high-reward moves." Says Josh.

"Already told ya, Foxes are awesome. Just not the shifty ones." States Drake.

This time, it's Cole's turn to groan in frustration as he looks down at Tails, wondering how the fuck he kicked out? Cole shrugs before getting up, planting a few quick stomps on Tails before running the ropes again... only for Tails to weakly get to his feet, grab Cole in mid-run and lift him up, holding him in the air for a good four seconds... before delivering a Backbreaker! Tails then delivers another Backbreaker as Cole screams in pain! Feeling unfinished, Tails delivers one final Backbreaker before dropping Cole down, lateral press on, only gains two. Tails then gets up, wondering what he had to do as he goes to a nearby corner, crouching and stalking Cole, possibly for a Spear.

When MacGrath does get up, Tails charges, only to receive a kick to the face, knocking Tails of course and to the mat! Cole then hits the ropes, comes back and lands a Flip Senton to the stomach, MacGrath pins, but doesn't get three, only two. Cole then gets back up, practically daring Tails to do the same as he sizes him up for The Ionic Vortex, his Fireman's Carry Facebuster finisher... Tails gets up and gets hauled onto Cole's shoulders! MacGrath parades around the ring a bit before grabbing Tails' leg, looking to twist him off...

...only for Tails to fight back and fire rapid elbows to the side of Cole's head, loosening his grip!

Eventually, Cole drops Tails down harmlessly and said Fox hits the ropes... and nearly breaks Cole in two with a Spear! Tails goes for the victory, slapping the mat as Harry counted, but that doesn't make him count faster as Cole kicks out. Tails looks like he's gonna blow a gasket as Cole struggles to get up, using the ropes... The Twin Tailed Fox runs towards him, but Cole is a crafty person as Cole bends down...

...and gives Tails a Back Body Drop that sends Tails flying over the top rope and to the outside!

"Oh crap, there goes Tails again!" Calls Josh.

"Cole's not very keen on sharing the ring with Tails, huh?" Quipped Drake.

With a thunderous crowd behind him, Cole yells in intensity as he sizes Tails up before running the ropes, looking to dive through the middle rope for a Suicide Dive...

...

...

...

**...CIRCUIT BREAKER!**

**"OH DEAR SWEET BABY JESUS!"** Screams Josh in horror.

**"IN MID-FREAKING-AIR!"** Shrieked Drake in delight.

It's true, Tails had caught Cole out of the corner of his eye and gave him his Double Knee Facebreaker finisher in MID-AIR! Cole is completely knocked out cold as a result. Tails nearly falls over in exhaustion as a result, panting heavily at the extremely competitive match. After around three minutes, Cole was still laid out on the floor and Tails was coming to, grabbing Cole by his shirt collar and rolling him under the bottom rope and into the ring, this time, draping an arm over Cole, silently begging for this to be it, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pin attempt;

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NO! COLE KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!**

**"NOOOOOOOOO! STAY DOWN, MORON!" **Screamed Drake in rage.

"COLE'S STILL ALIVE IN THIS MATCH!" Calls Josh.

In the ring, Tails was holding the sides of his head, screaming in pure frustration before burying his face in his hands, yelling, "What do I have to do..!?" On the mat, a small gash formed on Cole's forehead, blood pouring down his face and spilling onto the mat. After a few minutes, both men struggle to their feet and weakly trade fists, until Tails gains the advantage with a Roaring Elbow to the face, knocking Cole backwards, bouncing him off the ropes... and into a Small Package which gets a two! This time, Tails looks about ready to snap as he exits the ring and ascends the top rope, looking towards the WrestleNation sign, screaming, "99% MINE!" before twisting and diving off the top for The Sprial Tap...

...

...

...Cole brings both knees up at the last second!

Tails screams in agonizing pain as he rolls to his feet, clutching his back in agony, Cole then gets up, goading him into turning around... Tails does turn around... and receives a Superkick to the face! Instead of knocking Tails off his feet, it brings him to his knees, Cole then backs up again as Tails' eyes look glazed over... and delivers ANOTHER High-Impact Superkick to the face! Cole covers... but Tails manages to roll the shoulder out at two and three quarters! Cole rises to his feet and wipes some of the blood on his face away, to no avail as his gash won't stop bleeding.

Growling under his breath, Cole drags Tails to a vertical base, before attempting to lift him onto his shoulders... only for Tails to roll off the shoulders at the last second! Cole turns around and ducks a Clothesline, grabbing Tails in an Inverted Facelock in the process... only for Tails to break free and Snapmare Cole to the ground... Tails then backs up and hits the ropes, delivering a Neck Snap to Cole! Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Tails gets up, his eyes still looking glazed over.

Tails then takes Cole to his feet and whips him to the ropes, leap-frogging over him, once, twice... and catching him with a Calf Kick on the bounce back! Tails pins, but does not obtain the 1-2-3, only two. This time, Tails looks just about ready to kill somebody as he exits the ring, going under and grabbing...

...

...

...

**...a Sledgehammer.**

"Oh god... Tails looks just about ready to crack Cole's skull like a watermelon!" States Josh in horror.

"Mmm... Watermelon..." Drooled Drake.

The crowd boos venomously at The Twin Tailed Fox as he looks at the Sledgehammer, an almost psychotic look in his eyes as the crowd started a "FUCK YOU MILES!" chant again as Tails entered the ring, sizing up Cole's head as if it was golf ball.

**"Tails, Tails, don't do this!"** Josh says, **"This is NOT how you earn respect!"**

Tails sizes Cole up as he begins to stand up... The Twin Tailed Fox smirks insanely as he charges with The Sledgehammer...

...

...

**...only for Cole to suddenly Spinning Heel Kick it out of his hands!**

"OH JEEZ!" Calls Josh, "Spinning Heel Kick gets rid of the possible concussion!"

"DAMMIT, ALL TO THE 7TH CIRCLE OF HELL!" Screams Drake in rage.

Tails looks at his hands in shock, his eyes wide with horror.. this gives Cole the chance to Shoot Kick him in the leg, bringing him to his knees, Cole then backs up and cleans Tails' clock with a Shining Wizard! Cole however... does not go for the cover, instead he picks up Tails, punches him in the face twice before irish whipping him to the ropes, catching him with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! MacGrath then whips him to the ropes again... and catches him on the bounce back with a Spinning Spinebuster! Cole then lets out a shout of intensity, a little electricity coating his body as he shakes himself wildly, getting fired up and getting the blood flowing.

Tails tries to get up, but Cole stops any thought of that by hooking Tails onto one of shoulders, parading around the ring and delivering a Running Powerslam! Cole then crosses his arms, signalling for the end, "IT'S OVER! IT'S REALLY OVER!" as he ascends the top rope in one foul leap, measuring Tails for his new finisher, The Arc Lightning, his Shooting Star DDT... Tails then gets to his feet as Cole gets ready to jump...

...

...

...only for Tails to suddenly get a second wind, running up to the turnbuckle faster than his old pal Sonic ever could, grabbing Cole, setting him up...

...

...

...

_**...AND LANDING THE TWIN TAILED ASSAULT FROM THE TOP FUCKING ROPE!** _

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_ Yells Josh in shock, _**"FROM THE TOP ROPE! TWIN TAILED ASSAULT, OUT OF NOWHERE!"**_

_**"COLE MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF AND I DAMN WELL HOPE THAT'S THE FUCKING CASE!"** _Screamed Drake in amazement.

Both men lay on the mat, completely out of it as the crowd boos, chanting "FUCK YOU MILES!" as Tails began to stir, albeit groggily, Tails then drags himself over to Cole's prone body and drapes an arm, or at this point, one finger, but that's enough for Harry Tipper to drop down and count the pinfall attempt;

"Cole, this is..." Started Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NO! COLE JUST BARELY GETS HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT WAS SO... DAMN... CLOSE, RIGHT THERE!" **Screams Drake in frustration.

**"COLE'S STILL IN THIS MATCH-UP! IF HE WASN'T NOTICED BEFORE, HE SURE IS NOW!" **Yells Josh in amazement.

Inside the ring, Tails screamed in absolute anger and frustration, pounding the mat before going over to the ropes and kicking them repeatedly, also going up to Harry, screaming in his face, "THAT WAS THREE! THAT WAS THREE, DAMMIT!", however, Harry doesn't back down, stating firmly it was a two count of Cole had got his foot on the bottom rope. Tails then turns back to Cole, mounting him and slamming his fist into his forehead, yelling in anger, "WHY WON'T YOU QUIT, BITCH!?", Cole's blood stains Tails' white gloves as he gets off Cole, leaving him a bloody mess on the mat. Tails panting, waits for Cole to stand up as he measures him for a Roundhouse Kick... Cole gets back up... but ducks The Roundhouse, causing Tails to spin into a daze! Cole then takes with advantage by running the ropes and landing an EXPLOSIVE Lariat that turns Tails, inside out!

"OH MAN!" Calls Josh, "Tails got turned inside out!"

"No, no, no, no... this isn't happening..." Mutters Drake.

Cole was exhausted, panting heavily, he could barely see where he was going due to blood in his eyes, his back was aching, his chest was hurting and judging by the way he was swaying, he had a TINY concussion. But that doesn't stop Cole from taking a completely out of it, Tails to his feet in a Sleeper Hold...

...

...

...

**...before throwing him overhead with a BRUTAL Sleeper Suplex! The crowd lets out a loud "Oooooooh!" as Tails' body spasms.**

"SLEEPER SUPLEX!" Calls Josh.

"No, please, dammit... no... god, if you can hear me, don't let this happen..." Begged Drake.

Cole then groggily gets to his feet, swaying a bit as he went over to Tails, dragging him to his feet... and onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style, the crowd lets out a thunderous ovation as they see the sight.

"THIS IS IT!" Yells Josh in excitement, almost losing his voice.

"No... no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Chanted Drake.

Cole then takes Tails by his legs, throwing him off as they swung to the side...

...

...

...

**...HITTING THE IONIC VORTEX, SMASHING TAILS' FACE AGAINST THE MAT!**

**"GET OUTTA HERE! IONIC VORTEX!" **Cheered Josh at the top of his voice.

**"AAAAAAAAAGH!" **Screamed Drake in despair.

Cole then covers Tails, using the last of his strength to hook the outside leg of Tails, Harry Tipper drops down and counts the pinfall attempt;

"Drake, I'mma gonna steal your catchphrase again..." Started Josh.

"SCREW YOU, JOSH!" Retorted Drake.

**1...**

**"GAME!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**2...**

**"SET!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

**"AND MATCH, BABY!"**

_["Show me what it's like,_

_To dream in black and white,_

_So I can leave this world tonight!"]_

**_(Breaking Benjamin - "Unknown Soldier")_**

The crowd EXPLODES into a thunderous ovation as they clap the efforts of both wrestlers, even chanting, "YOUR BOTH AWESOME!" as Cole drags himself to his feet before ascending the top rope, throwing his fists into the air, mouthing, "It was all for you..." before climbing down and getting his hand raised into the air by Harry Tipper, outside the ring, Tails sits on the apron, looking forlorn, upset, angry and frustrated, he lost again.

**"Here is your winner of the match... COLE MACGRAAAAAAAAAATH!" **Announced Pacman over the thunderous cheers.

"COULD THIS NIGHT GET ANY WORSE...!?" Complains Drake, slumping back in his seat, burying his face in his hands, groaning in frustration, "First Sackboy wins, now Cole wins... who next, BUU wins...!?"

"The real question being... can this night get any better...!?" Laughed Josh.

For a good minute, Cole revels in his victory... that is, until Tails steps into the ring, glaring a hole through him, off-mic, yelling, "You wrestle for THESE people...?" Motioning towards the fans as the crowd drops into silence as the two begin to speak.

"I do... every chance I get, I pull out 100%... dude, listen to them..." Says Cole, pointing to the fans, "They respect you... just embrace them again... they CAN forgive you..."

Tails looks conflicted for a moment as he turns around in a circle, taking a deep, long look around the arena, taking in the shapes. ages and sizes of each UWE Mutant... Tails then clutches the side of his head, groans and leaves as Cole only shrugs, mouthing to himself, "You have my respect, Prower." as he watches Tails leave, Cole then celebrates for the fans and plays for them on the top rope, pointing to the WrestleNation Sign and yelling, "I'M GOING THERE!" as the camera goes backstage.

* * *

_***Rock's Voice* FINALLY... *Normal Voice* THE C-MAN HAS FINALLY, AT LONG LAST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER... LIKE A FRIGGIN' BOSS!**_

_**Jokes aside, I hope you all sincerely enjoyed that chapter... I rewrote it at least three times to make it perfect for you all. Now, please review... REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME SOOOOOOOO MUCH AND I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND GIRLS! XD XD**_

_**So, please review... please, please, pretty please...? :3**_

_**Hahaha, see ya next time, people!**_


	47. UWE Barely Legal 2012 Part 4

_**~UWE Barely Legal Part 4**_

* * *

**(Backstage Area.)**

The cameras open up again to show the backstage area, namely the locker room of one Kid Buu, who had a completely bat-shit insane grin on his face and had his eyes widened to levels near thought impossible, he was pounding his fists together repeatedly and sooner rather than later, he began to speak, "Buu... never had match this big... not at WrestleNation, not at any supershows, not at Rumble Royale and SURE AS HELL not anywhere else. The atmosphere... the big stadium... the screaming fans, blaring theme music and overall competition in that ring makes Buu... no, no, not nervous... excited... Buu now give people history lesson, in all the years of the Barely Legal PPV, Buu has NEVER lost at this event, what does that imply? Well!? WHAT DOES IT!?" Laughed Buu madly as he walked around the room, pouding his chest with his hands-left then right-as he continued talking, "It IMPLIES that Buu has the edge! MAJOR edge, Buu never lost at this event... not starting tonight... Buu like The Undertaker of this event! Onto serious matters, Buu... no like ugly hedgehog. Ugly hedgehog has what Buu wants and that's The Omega Championsip, it's Buu's dream, Buu want championship belt, Buu want to be the face of the company, Buu wants to be what legends like Scorpion, Goku, Red, Ben Tennyson, Danny Phantom and many others have become by winning their companies big belt, Buu wants to be, "The Man", Buu wants to be the one who everybody wants to face, Buu wants to be the man who people talk and think about when UWE is brought up... Buu wants that, really, really, really, really BAD **AND BUU DOESN'T GIVE TWO SH*TS WHO BUU HAS TO PLOW THROUGH TO GET DREAM!"** Screamed Buu in passion, panting slightly before continuing and taking a seat.

Buu then buries his face in his hands, before showing his smiling face, "Buu gonna chill now... Buu gonna chill now... relax... the thing is... the thing is, Chaos... Buu has taken you to your absolute fuckin' limit before... Buu will do that again and more... Buu shall fly from the motherfuckin' top rope, Buu shall shred self in goddamn barbed wire, Buu shall let soft flesh embrace the madness of tacks! Chaos... ugly hedgehog talks about being in a different realm than most people... well, the only place he'll be is... on the mat, bloodied, beaten and barely clinging to life... Chaos, you shall watch Buu as he takes your precious title belt, THE REAL WORLD CHAMPIONSIP, stands above you and raises it for all to see!" Buu continued before getting up again, grabbing a small knife as the crowd inside gasps.

"Chaos, Chaos... this rivalry... has gone on for years on end... Buu and you have been tearing each other apart in every match possible... from Tapei Deathmatches to Barbed Wire Massacre to Cage of Death, we have shortened each other's lives, taken years off each other's careers, but we have never had a true finish, all of our matches have ended in a tie but... this... this... this... ENDS TONIGHT! After near ten years, after so many conclusions without a finish, In front of a global audience, in Fortune City, Nevada, Fortune City Stadium, in front of the **THOUSANDS** **UPON MILLIONS OF UWE MUTANTS, BUU SWEARS UPON MOTHERFUCKING SOUL TO END YOUR GODDAMN CAREER AND BECOME THE UWE OMEGA CHAMPION!" **Yells Buu before primally beating his chest, before moving extremely close to the camera, crazy eyes and bat-shit insane smile on face, Buu then licks the knife in a sadistic fashion, drawing a small amount of blood on his tongue, before bursting into a child-like maniacal laughter as the camera returns to the ring.

* * *

**(Ringside Area.)**

The crowd is in an absolute frenzy over Kid Buu's promo, At the announce table, Drake and Josh are slightly taken back by the amount of spirit Kid Buu showed in his promo, Josh breaks the silence, "For a guy who speaks in third person... he can sure as hell cut a promo... anyway, folks, Kid Buu does indeed meet Chaos The Hedgehog, UWE Omega Champion for the the Chaos-proclaimed, 'REAL World Championship' and they meet... in a Last Man Standing Match... a staple for finishing feuds... and believe me, the feud between champion and challenger has been brewing for near ten years now... for years now, those two have waged war after war... never able to one-up the other, there have never been two superstars who have been more equal in that ring... Kid Buu, Chaos, Omega Championship, LAST MAN STANDING, later tonight in the main event!"

"Yeah... but right now, we have other things to focus on, such as our upcoming match-up, Galaxy Championship at stake! In a match where The Dark Intentions of the Slender Man face Nick Terakidan's Burning Will, for weeks now, The Damaged Rejects and Blazing Wolves have been at each other's throats, tonight, it all comes to head as Champion Slender Man puts his unholy grail on the line against Nick Terakidan and just to remind everybody, this WILL BE a clean contest, The Rejects and Wolves are banned from ringside."

"Yeah, so let's get star-" Josh started before being cut-off, Josh frowns as the opening guitar riff to new theme music plays... and the crowd goes absolutely bat-shit insane.

_["There's no holding me back..._

_I'm not driven by fear,_

_I'm just driven by anger,_

_And you're under attack..._

_I'm just climbing up slowly,_

_I'm the one and only,_

_The tease, the way you lie..._

_The stumble in your mind,_

_The fear, the hope inside..._

_They hit here!_

_Hit here!"]_

_**(Our Lady Peace - "Whatever")**_

The crowd gives an absolutely thunderous ovation as a masked wrestler makes his way onto the stage... clad in a black hoodie with the hood up, blue jeans, black shoes, blue T-shirt, black gloves and a brown jacket over his hoodie... however, the distinct thing that made this man stand out was... his Suicide Mask... **SLADE IS HERE! **The crowd immediately goes into a chant upon the sight of Slade, giving the familiar chant of "SLADE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" as the masked man nods in response, letting out a loud "Woo!" before making a gun to the head motion with his left hand and a cutthroat motion with his right hand as he makes his way down the ramp, before making his way to the announce table as Drake backs up in shock and disgust at the sight of the hardcore veteran.

"Slade is here! Slade is here! Slade is here!" Hollers Josh in excitement, "We've been getting rumors all over the internet and backstage that Slade was going to be here as a guest enforcer for this match-up, none of us thought it was true, but now, Slade is here! Student of UWE Legend and Hall of Famer, Batman, held the X-Treme Championship for an entire year, beating hardcore standouts such as Ezio Auditore, Ryu Hayabusa, Corvo Attano, Cell and even Batman himself at freakin' WrestleNation! He is a veteran in this company, a future legend and hall of famer in my eyes!"

"Well... we did see Slade earlier tonight 'encouraging' Nick Terakidan for the upcoming match. But again, we never really expected him to come out here... urgh, specially not this close." Muttered Drake in fright as Slade glared at the heel commentator.

"The last time we saw Slade was when he lost to Kid Buu in a Deadly Games preliminary match-up, from what we heard, Slade took a hiatus from wrestling to work on his physical and mental conditioning and judging by how... different and strong he looks now, it's safe to say it worked!" Chuckled Josh.

With his presence made and felt, Slade takes a steel chair from the ringside area, sets it up and takes a seat, crossing his arms as he did so, remaining silent the whole time, "We all know Slade isn't fond of the rejects, specially Slender Man, so he's taking up the interpromtu spot of guest enforcer to make sure that neither man's stable-or the man himself-tries any funny business, they try it, Slade kill's their ass, nuff' said." Said Josh.

Slade's introduction in the past, Pac-Man slides into the ring, microphone at the ready and his trademark smile on his face, "Folks... the following contest is a singles match, scheduled for one fall... and it is for... The UWE Galaxy Championship! Now, if The Damaged Rejects interfere in this match-up in anyway possible, Slender Man shall lose his championship, both Damaged Rejects and Blazing Wolves are BANNED from ringside. So, shall we get this title match-up underway...?!" Asked Pac-Man, riling up the crowd like he normally does, the crowd responds with light cheers.

"Wait, wait... you don't want to see it... oh well, was gonna be good too..." Muttered Pac-Man as the crowd cheers LOUDLY this time, making The Gaming Icon grin.

"THAT'S more like it! Now, when it comes to UWE, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, mutants of all shapes and sizes... how long we gonna last!?" Questioned Pac-Man, the crowd responds.

**"U-W-E FOREVER!"**

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Responds Pac-Man...

...

...as a heavy metal theme song blasts over the PA, receiving a thunderous ovation from the UWE Mutants.

_["All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled,_

_It is in my hands, _

_I must not fail, _

_I must not fall!_

_..._

_Even through the darkest days,_

**_This fire burns, always!_**

**_This fire burns, always!"]_**

_**(Killswitch Engage - "This Fire Burns")**_

A red haired 19-year old teenager with a demonic arm in tow ambles out onto the ramp as Killswitch Engage's arguably most popular song thunders around the arena. **Nick Terakidan **takes in the atmosphere and feeling of the entire arena as he closes his eyes, jumping in spot to get warmed up. As the crowd goes into a chant of "BURNING WOLF!", Nick takes to a knee, tapping his wrist as if checking for the time before leaping to his feat, pumping his fist out and crossing his arms in an "X" formation, screaming at the top of his lungs, "BLAZING WOOOOOOOOLVES!" before sprinting to the ring, jumping in between the middle and bottom rope. The crowd cheers loudly as Nick slaps the mat, getting pumped up as he returns to a vertical base, running the ropes, over and over again, at least three times before pumping his fist out again, causing a large jet-stream of blood-red pyro to shoot out of the turnbuckles. Nick then climbs the top rope and motions for the belt, yelling out to the fans, "IT'S MINE, IT'S MINE, TONIGHT!" before leaping off and waiting in his corner, a determined look on his face.

"Nick Terakidan, 'The Burning Wolf" and co-leader of the aptly named, Blazing Wolves. This kid has been stepping up his game to a whole new level in recent weeks, from nearly winning that Fatal-4 Way #1 Contenders Match a few weeks ago to DEFEATING the near-300 pound CCW Virtua Powerhouse, Wolf Hawkfield at the CCW/UWE Supershow and finally, pinning 'The Hardcore Dragon' Iori Hideki in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to earn this shot at The Slender Man." Explains Josh.

"Plus, Nick and Slender aren't exactly the best of friends... in fact, I think they downright despise each other. This whole Blazing Wolves/Damaged Rejects Saga began during the finals of the Deadly Games, where Abel, in an attempt to steal the win would have his Rejects aid him... only for the other half of the Blazing Wolves Leadership, 'The New Enigma' Hernan Ortiz to step in and stop any chances of a cheap win, angering Abel, Slender Man and the Rejects as a whole... however earlier in that night is when things got stirred, Abel, so sure of winning the Deadly Games that fateful night, cost Nick, Cole and Luke King their chances to become the #1 Contender for The Galaxy Championship, letting Slender Man gain the win, then in an act of confidence and arrogance, Abel AWARDED Slender Man the Galaxy Championship." States Drake.

"That would brew into a Galaxy Championship Match-Up the next week between Hernan and Slender Man... in a five-star effort, Hernan had the match and the title won, but due to Rejects interference, despite The Blazing Wolves' best efforts to stop them, Abel and his cronies would cost Hernan the match... and the Galaxy Championship which has led to this... Nick has his shot at avenging The Blazing Wolves by taking down their enforcer."

"Nick is GIVING a lot in this match-up, height, weight and maybe his career! Help or no help, Slender Man is still a force to be reckoned with!" Warned Drake.

"True that." Mutters Josh.

Nick gets warmed up in the ring as he awaits the arrival of the Urban Legend... as two gongs are then heard through out Fortune City Arena, the lights turn out as Nick, inside the ring and Slade, outside the ring steel themselves for the arrival of The Slender Man.

...

_***GONG!***_

...

**_*GONG!*_**

Thick dark green, almost pitch black smog forms around the ramp and stadium, some leaking into the open skies of Fortune City Arena as the ominous entrance music begin to thunder over the PA... a very tall, lean shadow appears in the smog as the lyrics are sung...

_["Come on inside..._

_We've been waiting some time..._

_You know we try to be kind..._

_Just don't step out of line... _

_...or you will pay the price. _

_Don't waste our time or... _

_...it's the firing line!"]_

**_(Traumatosis - "Audit")_**

The crowd either unites into a loud booing unison or fall into a fearful silence as **The Slender Man **makes his way out onto the ramp, instantly striking fear into the hearts of everybody except his opponent who only glares at the Urban Legend from the ring and Slade, who stays neutral, showing little to no emotion as Slender Man ambles down the ramp, the Galaxy Championship draped over his shoulder, The Urban Legend lets one of his tentacles emerge from his back, the tentacles then stroke the belt ever so tenderly as the fans boo loudly, they instantly fall silent as Slender Man looks towards them, eying them up... urm, if he had eyes. The Champion then slowly walks up the steel steps as the dark green, almost pitch black smog subsides to let the enforcer walk up the steel steps, Slender Man then steps over the top rope and into the ring as Nick rolls under the bottom rope, staying away from Slender Man as he simply raises the Championship for all to witness as thunder is heard throughout the arena as the lights come back on and the smog vanishes.

"There has never been a UWE Star who instills more fear in the hearts of fans and wrestlers alike, ever since Abel brought this monster to UWE, he has been on a WARPATH, plowing through anybody and everybody who has stepped up to challenge him. Though, we must point out... Slender Man has won all his matches with help, so far in his career. Not one match, has he done everything on his own and people have been very, very critical towards The Rejects and The Slender Man for this status, tonight may be the night where Slender Man truly does cement himself a monster in UWE." Said Josh, Slade shuffles in his seat at that word, 'Monster'.

"You make a good point there, Josh, Slender Man's a dominant monster and has been on a war path in UWE... but not without help, this is more than just the Galaxy Championship, this is to get a message across to the entire locker room, with Terakidan's possible destruction tonight, Slender Man looks to show that if you cross him... you'll NEVER, EVER be the same again." Stated Drake ominously, again, Slade shows symptoms of strange behavior, clenching his fists tightly as he looks at The Slender Man inside the ring.

Nick then re-enters the ring as Pac-Man starts with the announcements.

"Introducing first... the challenger! From Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, he weighed in this morning at 198 pounds and stands at 5'10... ladies and gentlemen, he is the CO-leader of the world-famous Blazing Wolves stable and aptly named, 'Burning Wolf'... NICK TERAKIDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Introduced Pac-Man as Nick pounds his fists together, getting fired up for the match-up.

"...and his opponent, from Parts Unknown... he stands at the frightening height of 7'4... Ladies and gentlemen, he is the Enforcer of Damaged Rejects and more importantly... the REIGNING, DEFENDING Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy Champion... **THE SLENDER MAN!" **Introduced Pac-Man before bailing from the ring in fright.

"Galaxy Championship on the line, ladies and gentlemen, Champion Slender Man, Challenger Nick Terakidan!" Reminds Josh as Harry Tipper, The Referee enters the ring.

From there, The Time Splitters character checks both Slender Man and Nick for foreign weapons, avoiding touching Slender Man as much as possible, taking the Galaxy Title Belt from Slender Man slowly, showing it to Nick and raising it into the air... showing what's on the line.

Once both are confirmed ready to go, Harry asks if their both ready, receiving a "HELL YEAH!" from Nick and a slow nod from Slender Man, Harry smiles before throwing his fist into the air, pointing at the time keeper with his other hand and yelling, "RING THAT FUCKIN' BELL!"

The bell rings as Nick circles the Slender Man, who does not move, for a good three seconds, Nick stalks the Slender Man like a wolf before taking the MUCH larger man into a Side Headlock, trying to wear down the Urban Legend... that doesn't do much as Slender pushes Nick to the ropes and comes back right into a Shoulder Barge, Nick goes down and Slender pins, only gaining a one count. Slender Man then takes Nick to his feet, delivering two thunderous punches to the head as Harry warns him of closed fist punching, Slender then takes Nick for the ride and lands a Scoop Slam before hitting the ropes, this time, Nick sees Slender Man coming and leap frogs over the oncoming Creepypasta Icon, doing this once when he bounces back, twice again and catching Slender with a Dropkick, Nick goes for the pinfall, but Slender Man easily throws him off before a cover can be made. Nick then waits for Slender to rise to his knees before beginning a flurry of Kawada Kicks to the chest and torso area of Slender Man, after around seven stiff kicks, Nick hits the ropes... and comes back to land an Elbow Smash right upside Slender's forehead, Nick pins... only gets 1.11 before Slender Man rolls the shoulder out.

Nick then tries to go back to work on Slender as he takes the Enforcer of the Damaged Rejects into a Front Facelock, landing repeated elbows to the back of Slender Man before trying to DDT him to the mat, but The Urban Legend sees him coming and pushes him to the ropes, catching the Burning Wolf on the bounce back with a HIGH Back Body Drop! Nick screams in pain upon landing but Slender isn't a man of much mercy as he drags Terakidan to a vertical base and whips him to the ropes again... flipping through the air in a surprising show of agility and taking Nick to the mat with a Flying Clothesline! Slender covers, only gets one! The Creepypasta Icon then drags Nick to a vertical base before whipping him to the ropes and catching him with a pop-up... into a Throat Thrust! Nick writhes on the mat in agony before Slender goes for the cover again, barely gaining a two count.

"In the opening minutes of this match-up, Slender Man, like we both expected is controlling the match." Says Josh.

"Slender's got a size and likely weight advantage over Terakidan plus he's got the menacing look too, it's kinda hard to punch something when your frozen in fear." Said Drake.

"I don't think Nick's scared, I think he's just being overwhelmed right now, hopefully, he'll bounce back." Josh says.

Slender then takes Nick to his feet off the Pop-Up Throat Thrust and gives him a Hammer Throw into the corner! Nick bounces out of the corner due to the velocity and is lifted onto Slender's shoulder, before being slammed back down with a Running Powerslam, Slender Man goes for the pinfall, hooking a leg, only gets two! Slender then tries to take Nick to his feet again... only for the scrappy, strong willed Burning Wolf to break free from Slender's face and repeatedly Elbow Smash Slender Man in the face, each one dazing The Urban Legend, Nick then runs the ropes and comes back to Dropkick Slender's leg from underneath him. The Burning Wolf then takes the time to gloat, "He's not THAT scary!" before hitting the ropes, coming back and landing a Leg-Drop Bulldog, smashing Slender's face to the mat, Nick covers, only gets a two and a half.

Josh groans before speaking, "Nick should spend less time gloating, more time wrestling the monster."

"So true! Slender Man could cut him off at any time... god, what a pleasure that would be." Mutters Drake.

Nick slaps the mat in intensity as Slender Man gets to his knees, once the Creepypasta Icon reaches his knees Nick begins to repeatedly Shoot Kick him in the chest, as the smarky fans begin to chant "YES!" with every successful kick while Nick yells "NO!" with every landed kick, This goes on for around a minute as Slender looks to be in a pained daze, Terakidan then lands a Snap DDT to the kneeling Slender Man before kipping up to his feet, taunting again, "Urban Legend, my left foot!" before running the ropes with a full head of steam...

...

...

...

...

...only to get popped HIGH into the air and SLAMMED down with a brutal Free Fall Slam! The crowd pops in horror as Nick screams in agonizing pain, clutching his chest!

"OH MAN!" Yells Josh, "Did you SEE the height of that slam, Nick must've went to the sky and back!"

"Sky high or not, that was brutally effective is destroying Nick's momentum." Growls Drake.

Instead of going for the cover however, The Creepypasta Icon instead lifts Nick up, clutching his throat for a Chokeslam, the crowd pops as Slender lifts the Burning Wolf up... only for Nick to side-step and land behind Slender Man, running the ropes and Chop Blocking Slender's leg, bringing him down to his knees again! Nick falls to a knees for a brief moment clutching his chest in pain, the pain from the Free Fall Slam taking it's toll as Slender Man gets up using the ropes, Nick sees Slender up and charges at Slender Man, looking to send him over the ropes... Slender Man has other ideas as he grabs Nick suddenly, lifts the scrappy, Burning Wolf up... and drops him over the ropes with a Stun Gun!

"Another shot to Nick's torso area!" Calls Josh.

"At the rate Slender's fucking up that torso area, Nick'll be lucky he's breathing at the end of the match." Said Drake.

Terakidan then rolls out of the ring, gasping in pain as Slender Man soon follows... outside the ring, Slender smashes Nick's face off the steel steps and then the steel post, before leaning Terakidan against the barricade... The Urban Legend then backs up as the crowd pops, realizing what Slender Man was going for... Slender then charges... only for Nick to leap over the barricade, using it as a springboard to a Clothesline Slender, cutting him off at the pass. Nick then panders to the crowd again, taunting the downed Slender Man, "You really are a Reject!" before turning to the enforcer of the match, Slade, telling him, "Your looking at the new Galaxy Champion, man!" Slade only sighs at Nick's cockiness, pointing behind him to a now standing Slender Man, Terakidan thanks him before going back to Slender, football tackling him into the ring apron! Nick then grins widely as he sees Slender fall to his knees in pain. Terakidan then backs up as Slender Man gets up...

...

...

...

...Nick then runs for a High Knee to the head of Slender... which connects! Terakidan then looks to follow up with a Neckbreaker Slam onto the cold, hard floor, however Slender quickly shoves Nick into the barricade shoulder first!

"AGAIN, right to the chest!" Calls Drake.

"It's gonna be very, very, very hard to breathe, win or lose after this match for Nick." Said Josh, wincing.

Nick groans in pain as Slender grabs Nick onto his shoulder again before running towards the steel post, smashing Nick's face into said steel! With momentum slowly turning to his favor, The Urban Legend, Slender Man takes Nick to a vertical base again, lifting him up in Sidewalk Slam position... before dropping him across his knee with a Pendulum Backbreaker! Nick yells out in pain as Slender rolls Nick back into the ring, pinning The Burning Wolf for a count of two. Instead of stopping, Slender Man only continues his assault, taking Nick to a vertical base, Inverted Facelock-style... before landing an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker... Slender Man keeps his grip on Nick... before delivering another Backbreaker of the same kind, rince and repeat for a third one! Slender Man then takes Nick up into the air, bouncing his body off the ropes and dealing out an Inverted Slingshot Suplex! The crowd boos loudly as Slender Man goes for the cover, hooking a leg... but at a count of two and three quarters, Nick rolls the shoulder out.

"Those ribs will NEVER be the same after this match, Slender Man is like a shark right now, he's smelling blood in the water and that blood is Nick's jacked up ribcage." Josh states.

"A faceless shark? How weird!" Jokes Drake, earning a glare from Josh.

Slender Man then waits for Nick to stand, before taking him down with a Shoulder Barge, Nick gets up quickly but quickly gets taken down with another Shoulder Barge! Nick tries to fight back and gain a right hand in, but Slender Man easily grabs Nick by the wrist and takes him down with a Short-Arm Clothesline! With bad intentions on mind, Slender Man drags Nick to his feet and towards the turnbuckle before... hanging him upside down in the corner, Nick's legs getting tied up in the ropes! Terakidan panics as he tries to free his legs, but Slender is a being of not much or no mercy as he begins to stomp the rope-hung Nick's ribs repeatedly as Harry tries to pull The Urban Legend off, after a threat of a DQ, Slender Man backs off as Nick hangs lifelessly in the ropes, coughing every once in a while. Slade on the outside, tightens his fists after seeing that torturous move.

Slender Man then with no remorse of his wrestling style drags a coughing Nick out of the ropes by his red spiky hair... before delivering an Orton-esque Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Nick screams out in pain this time as Slender Man then covers Nick... surprisingly only getting a two and three-quarters. Twitching in anger, Slender Man goes back to Nick, picking him up before looking towards the corner, possibly going for a Hammer Throw... Slender Man does indeed go for the move and Hammer Throws Nick towards the corner...

...

...

...only for The Burning Wolf in a surprisingly agile move, runs up the turnbuckle and corkscrews off the top to land a Whisper In The Wind to Slender Man, taking him down and causing the crowd to pop in joy!

"WHISPER IN THE WIND FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Cheers Josh.

"COVER HIM, NICK!" Goads Drake.

But he cannot do so, for The Burning Wolf was suffering the side effects of the high-risk, high-reward move, clutching his injured ribs in agony. After a good two minutes of selling, Nick finally crawls in for the cover, weakly hooking a leg as Harry Tipper dropped down to count;

1...

2...

Slender Man kicks out at a count of 2.55!

"Dammit, those ribs are coming back to haunt The Burning Wolf." Growls Josh.

"Kinda expected, I'm NOT surprised if one or two of 'em are cracked right now." Said Drake.

Nick, slowly but surely returns to his feet, as does Slender, both on opposite sides of the ring. When both are ready to go again, Nick charges at Slender Man, receiving a boot to the gut... Slender Man then underhooks the winded Terakidan's arms in butterfly position, lifting The Burning Wolf into the air... only for Nick to fight out of it in mid-lift and land behind Slender Man, Nick then hits a Back Elbow before climbing the top rope as Slender reels back in pain... Nick screams out, "NEW CHAMPION!" as Slender Man turns around, diving off the turnbuckle and... striking Slender in the face with a Missile Dropkick! Nick goes for the cover excitedly, hooking a leg, only gets two. Terakidan slaps the mat in frustration as Slender Man rolls away from Nick.

However, instead of remaining frustrated, Nick decides enough is enough, crossing his arms in an "X" formation, yelling out, "Your history... ENDS HERE!" as the crowd pops loudly, Nick then waits for Slender to get up, before kicking Slender Man in the gut, bending him over... Terakidan then hooks the arms for his Double Underhook Facebuster finisher, The Last Judgement as the crowd goes crazy... they are silenced when Slender regains his bearings and flips Nick over his head with a Back Body Drop! Nick grits his teeth in pain as he holds his back and gets up... right into Slender Man's waiting hands! The Creepypasta Icon then takes Nick by his whole body, spins him by his legs... and delivers a Swinging Sidewalk Slam! Slender covers, just gets two!

Nick then rolls out of the ring, trying to catch his breath, comically yelling, "Time out, time out!" as the crowd laughs, Slade facepalms at this as Slender Man does NOT look amused at Nick's antics. In the front row, Nick sees his girlfriend, Rarity, gives off a grin... and gives her a hot, passionete kiss right in the middle of the match! The begins to chant "BURNING WOLF!" at Nick's antics... however, Slender Man has seen enough... Nick then tries to get back in the ring... only for Slender to suddenly run the ropes and run towards Nick...

...

...

**...AND LAUNCH HIMSELF OVER THE TOP ROPE, NO-HANDS, OVER THE TOP SUICIDE DIVE SCORES PERFECTLY!**

**"MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL, MAN...!? WHAT THE HELL...!?" **Screams Josh in shock and awe.

**"THAT WAS A 7'4 GUY LAUNCHING HIMSELF OVER THE TOP ROPE," **Drake yells then screams in Joey Styles fashion, **"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"**

Both Nick and Slender Man sell the aftershock of Slender Man's kamikaze on the floor for a good five minutes, Nick lying on the floor, near motionless as his nearby girlfriend covers her mouth in horror... after the five minutes are up, Slender Man drags himself to a vertical base to a... surprisingly good reception as the fans chant towards the Creepypasta Icon, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" as Slender Man drags Nick's 198 frame of dead weight back into the ring, rolling Nick under the bottom rope.

"Again, that was... that was insane... I've seen Chaos and Undertaker do those sorts of dives... but..." Mutters Josh breathlessly.

"Slender Man himself did a dive like that before, once... but this time, he flew so damn high... and he landed it perfectly... oh my god..." Whispers Drake in amazement.

Once, Slender Man regains his bearings... he also takes Nick to his feet with him, whipping Nick to the ropes... catching the scrappy, strong-willed Burning Wolf on the bounce back...

...

...and delivering The Black Hole Slam!

"BLACK HOLE SLAM! THREE STRIKES, YOUR OUT OF HERE!" Shouts Josh.

"You sound like a sports television announcer!" Quipped Drake.

Slender Man... isn't finished yet. The Urban Legend then drags Nick, a lifeless Nick at that to his feet before placing him on his shoulders, Argentine Rack-style...

...

...

...before dealing out the Shock Treatment Backbreaker!

"Now... IT'S OVER!" Calls Josh.

"Yup, game, set and match, put this one in the books!" Laughed Drake, "Nick never stood a chance in hell!"

Mercifully, Slender Man then pins Nick, hooking both legs of The Burning Wolf, Harry Tipper drops down to count;

1...

2...

NICK KICKS OUT AT 2.85!

"WHAT?!" Yells both brothers in unison as the crowd goes crazy, chanting "BURNING WOLF!" with new vigor, Slade chuckles on the outside.

"Nick kicked out of three, count 'em three high-impact moves!" Said Drake in shock.

"It's not enough to put out the fire under Nick! What a warrior!" Praised Josh.

On the mat, Nick valiantly tried to push himself to a vertical base, coughing and wheezing as he clutched his rib cage in agony. Slender Man only twitched angrily as he dragged Nick to a vertical base, placing him over his shoulder and parading around the ring, signalling for the end, only for Terakidan to drop down behind Slender Man, lock Slender in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...and drill Slender Man with a Falling Inverted DDT!

"Nick still has life!" Calls Josh.

"Won't have life much longer if Slender Man has his way." Said Drake.

Panting heavily, Nick covers Slender Man, only barely gaining a two count. Terakidan pulls at his red spiky hair in frustration as he looks down on Slender before mounting Slender, pelting his face with Forearm Smash after Forearm Smash, looking to be the first man to make Slender bleed... he doesn't get the job done as Slender Man throws Nick off him, both men scramble to their feet as Terakidan charges for a Clothesline... only for Slender Man to grab him, Tilt-A-Whirl him into the air and go for the slam... only for Nick to fall out of it, sweep Slender Man's long, lanky legs from underneath him, transition to the head... and lock on an Anaconda Vise! Slender Man flails wildly as his body realizes the situation it was in. Nick hollers to Harry, "Ask him! Ask this son of a bitch!" Harry does just that, he only gets a head shake from Slender Man, who refuses to quit... for a good minute, Nick keeps Slender on the mat, cranking the pressure on the neck. The time goes to five minutes as Slender Man STILL hasn't even motioned he wants to tap, Nick only grows more frustrated as he tightens the hold to levels not thought possible, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'LL MAKE YOU QUIT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Slender Man doesn't respond as he in a futile effort, tries to escape the vise, swinging his legs about, trying for any ropes, but he's in the center of the ring... ten minutes now, Slender Man looks about ready to drop, but still remains strong as Nick looks about ready to snap as his eyes turn a black/red color, yelling in an almost demonic fashion, **"WHY... WON'T... YOU... QUIT!?"**

"Ten minutes... sixty seconds times ten. That is how much time Slender Man has been trapped inside that vise." Said Drake, timing the vise.

"And he STILL hasn't even motioned he wants to tap." Says Josh in shock.

As near eleven minutes come, Slender Man, using his last bit of strength drags himself... and Nick to his feet! Terakidan's eyes widen as Slender Man reaches a vertical base, Nick still has the hold on! But not for much longer as Slender Man transitions behind Nick and then twists him into...

...

...

...a Sidewinder Suplex!

Nick spasms on the mat as he rolls away from Slender Man, clutching his ribs, Slender Man kneels against the ropes, trying to regain his bearings as the fans chant, "This match rules!" After a good minute of recovery, both wrestlers get up, Nick charges at Slender Man... who ducks a Clothesline and delivers a Mat Slam, sending Nick to the mat! Slender Man then runs the ropes comes back... and delivers a Falling Elbow to the face, quick cover, only gets two. Both men get up again, this time, Nick tries for a Side Headlock on Slender... Slender Man struggles for a moment before Nick flips into a Side Headlock Takedown! Terakidan then runs to the ropes and springs off the middle rope for a Lionsault, landing on his feet when Slender Man moves out-of-the-way... Slender Man then locks Nick into a Hammerlock, before twisting into a Short-Arm Lariat! Slender Man covers, only gets two again.

Slender Man then waits for Nick to get up before running the ropes... Nick ducks a Clothesline, and runs the ropes himself... landing a Shoulder Barge! Slender Man stays standing as Nick runs the ropes again, landing another Shoulder Barge, this time knocking Slender Man back. One more time as Nick runs the ropes... and delivers one final Shoulder Barge, knocking Slender Man down! The Urban Legend quickly rolls to his feet and charges at Nick...

...

...

...

...only to get lifted into the air... and driven back down with a Spinning Spinebuster!

"Shades of Arn Anderson, Spinebuster of the Spinning Variation!" Calls Josh.

"And it just dropped the motherfuckin' Slender Man!" Cheered Drake.

"...but for how long?" Muttered Josh as Drake stopped cheering.

After Nick's big move, Slender Man rolls out of the ring, trying to recover... Nick sees this and frowns and gets ready to launch himself over the ropes for a Plancha... only for Slender Man to grab his feet from the outside and drag him outside the ring by both his legs! Slender Man then takes Nick by his legs...

...

...

...and Giant Swings Nick into the steel steps! The crowd boos loudly... only to gasp in horror as Slender keeps his grip on Nick before delivering another Giant Swing...

...

...

...

...this time, into the barricade! Slender Man holds on again and catapults Nick into the steel post to finish the brutal and very effective sequence.

"Oh jesus... Nick's head crashed against things that can and WILL hurt, I'll be very surprised if he's able to regain his bearings after THAT." Said Josh.

"I'll be surprised if he gains anything, considering who his opponent is, he might just lose everything!" Said Drake.

Slender Man then takes Nick back to his feet before throwing him back into the ring, then in a surprising move, Slender Man ascends the top rope, sizing Nick up for something big off the top... once Nick reaches a vertical base and turns around... Slender Man leaps from the top rope and takes Nick down with a Flying Clothesline, Slender Man then quickly pins Nick, gaining a two count. Twitching in frustration, Slender Man motions for the end, raising a hand into the air, motioning for The Chokeslam... Nick stands up and gets a hand wrapped around his throat... Slender lifts him up... but Nick counters into a Dropkick as he's being lifted up! Slender Man goes into the corner as Nick backs up and runs, landing a Forearm Smash to the cornered Urban Legend! Nick then climbs the top rope as Slender Man stumbles around the ring... Nick then leaps from the top rope and lands a Diving Bulldog! Nick goes for the pinfall victory, hooking a leg, doesn't get it, only two.

With a displeased look on his face, Nick returns to his feet as Slender Man rises to his feet, Terakidan then smirks, delivering Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick to the chest of Slender Man, yelling, "YES!" every time a kick connected, the smarky fans chanting in unison, after nine of said kicks, Nick lets out a battle cry, revs up his foot...

...

...

...and nearly kicks Slender's head off with a Roundhouse Kick! The crowd pops as Slender crumbles to the mat, a random fan screams out, "CHUCK NORRIS!"

"By god, Nick just channeled his inner Chuck Norris with that kick!" Called Josh.

"CHUCK NORRIS SUCKS!" Drake chimed in, in the far off distance, the Texas Ranger theme was playing.

Nick then follows up the pin attempt by running the ropes... getting caught by Slender on the bounce back! Slender parades around the ring with Nick on one of his shoulders as he prepares an Oklahoma Stampede, only for Terakidan to fight out mid-move and push Slender over the ropes! Luckily for the Urban Legend, he landed on the apron but Nick wasn't going to let this chance go to waste as he runs the ropes... and tries to Dropkick Slender off the apron only to receive a Shoulder Barge from the outside, Nick gasps in pain as Slender drags him onto the apron...

...

...

...and and lifts him up, Vertical Suplex-style as the crowd pops...

...

...

...

...and boos loudly when Slender Man drops Nick, DIRECTLY on his skull with a Spike Brainbuster onto the apron!

"DEAR GOD!" Yells Josh in horror as he witnesses Nick's body spasm in pain.

"The name of the move is Brainbuster and it's done EXACTLY what it's name implies!" Says Drake.

From there, Slender Man nudges Nick under the bottom rope with his foot before ascending the top rope as Terakidan lays motionless on the mat... the crowd boos as Slender Man steadies himself, dives off the top rope...

...

...

...and delivers a Diving Body Splash, crushing Nick, flat like a pancake!

"Slender Man went high-risk again and guess what? AGAIN, it pays off!" Said Josh.

"Will it pay off with a successful title retention?" Asked Drake out loud as Slender Man covered Nick, hooking the leg, only gaining a two count! "The answer to that question is a big fat, fuckin' NO!" Drake answers his own question.

Twitching in frustration, Slender Man begins to relentlessly stomp a mudhole into Nick in the corner, possibly aiming to break a few ribs. For a good minute or so, Slender Man does a pretty good job of his goal as Nick coughs madly, clutching his ribs in absolute agony. From there, Slender Man drags Terakidan out of the corner and onto his shoulder, possibly signalling for a Running Powerslam to put away Nick for good... Slender runs for the move...

...but Nick drops out of it and lands behind Slender, backing up and Chop Blocking the knee!

Taking advantage of the situation and the ailing Slender Man, Nick screams out "NEW CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOON!" as he pulls Slender Man to his feet in a headlock...

...

...

...and PLANTS The Urban Legend with a Headlock Driver! However, Nick's statement of a new champion doesn't get fulfilled as his opponent kicks out of the Headlock Driver with little to no time to spare!

This time, Nick doesn't let this kick-out anger or frustrate him, taking things maturely as he ascended the top rope, stalking Slender Man again, goading him into getting up and turning around, on the outside, Slade watches in silence, keeping his eyes peeled under his mask, looking out for any Damaged Rejects OR Blazing Wolves. Once Slender Man reaches a vertical base, Nick steadies and leaps from the top rope...

...

...

...

...SPEAR!

"OH GOD! OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!" Shrieked Josh in horror.

"CAUGHT IN MID-AIR! LIKE A FREIGHT TRAIN, SLENDER MAN PLOWS RIGHT THROUGH NICK'S DIVE... AND MAYBE HIS CHANCES OF WINNING THIS MATCH!" Yells Drake, expecting the worse.

Indeed, The Slender Man had caught Nick in mid-air, interrupting his Diving High Knee and striking him with an almost Goldberg-style Spear in mid-air. Nick screams in pain as he clutches his now definitely injured ribs and rolls around on the canvas, trying to get the feeling back in his ribs. Meanwhile, Slender Man gets back up, twitching insanely and throwing a hand into the air, stretching out his fingers... signalling for the Chokeslam... but even when he has likely broken ribs...

...

...

...

...Nick refuses to give up as he literally kicks Slender Man's hand away before running the ropes... coming back into a Standing Spinebuster!

"Like a house of fire, Slender REFUSES to let Nick build anymore momentum in this match-up, firmly keeping it in his corner and judging by how Slender Man's treating Nick like a child in that ring right now, it's only a matter of time before another Blazing Wolves falls to Slender Man and The Rejects." States Josh ominously.

"Yup... somebody call the fat lady, tell her to get warmed up, this one's gonna be over soon." Says Drake in despair.

"Okay, Drake, get ready." Quipped Josh, Drake growls at that joke.

As Nick lies on the mat in a massive amount of pain, Slender Man grabs Nick by his spiky red hair and drags him to his knees, Nick's pained expression meeting Slender's faceless look...

...

...

"OH!" Utters Josh as Nick spits right in Slender Man's face as the crowd lets out massive cheers, Nick manages to choke out a few words despite his pain, "Your... no champion!" THIS angers the Slender Man as he pushes Nick into the corner, delivering thunderous right hands to the temple before adding multiple other strikes, ranging from knees to headbutts to chops to forearm strikes, Slender Man simply wails on Nick in the corner until Harry drags The Slender Man out of the corner, yelling that he'll disqualify him if he continues, Slender Man eventually settles down... but the damage was done, Nick was bleeding and dazed in the corner, blood mixing with his already red hair.

"Ultimate disrespect by Nick," Josh says softly, "And it only served to anger the Slender Man to his boiling point, man, oh man, Nick is a freakin' mess in the corner!"

"Somebody call the janitor." Says Drake grimly.

The finale dawning... Slender Man surprisingly softly takes Nick out of the corner, grabbing him by the throat as Nick's eyes are glazed over... Slender Man lifts Nick into the air...

...

...

...

...

...but Nick in mid-lift catches his second wind and using what little strength he had left, lands beside Slender Man, using The Urban Legend's stunned stop as an advantage to kick him in the gut, lock the head in a Front Facelock, pivot 180 degrees...

...

...

_...and hit Judgement Time!_

"Judgement Time! Judgement Time! Judgement Time! Nick's still alive and Slender Man's last judgement for all his sins may be dawning!" Yells Josh in new-found excitement.

"Question being, can he capitalize?" Drake asks to nobody in particular.

Feeling the aftershock of the move, Nick and Slender BOTH sell on the mat for a good minute... that is... until Nick suddenly springs to his feet with new found vigor with a Shawn Micheals kip-up, albeit stumbling around in a daze for a moment or two, seeing an entire area cheering and chanting his name, Nick grins a wolfish grin as he crosses his arms in an "X" Formation, screaming a struggling to stand Slender Man...

"Your history... **ENDS HERE!"**

Slender Man then stands up... and Nick kicks him right in the gut with a Toe Kick to be precise, doubling Slender over...

...

...

...Terakidan then hooked the arms and let out an wolf-like howl...

...

...before leaping into the air...

...

...

_...and finally, at long last scoring with Last Judgement!_

**"LAST JUDGEMENT! LAST JUDGEMENT CONNECTING! BY GOD, NICK'S GONNA DO IT!"** Screams Josh in excitement, losing his voice slightly.

_**"PIN HIM, KID! PIN HIIIIIIIIIM!"** _Screams Drake, standing up and pointing at Slender Man's unmoving carcass.

For a good minute, Nick is too spent to even drape a finger onto Slender Man, but once he regains his bearings, Nick excitedly crawls in for the cover, hooking both legs, pointing to the sky, screaming, "This is for you, Mom!" as Harry Tipper drops down, slides in and makes the count;

"Slender Man, good over evil, baby, this IS..." Starts Drake.

1...

"GAME!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

"SET!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**NOOOOOOO! SLENDER MAN KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!**

"MAT-THE HELL, MAN!?" Yells Drake in anger, half that Slender Man kicked out, the other half that his catchphrase was cut off.

"OOOOH! THAT WAS SO DAMN CLOSE!" Shouts Josh, pulling his hair in suspense.

In the ring, Nick was freaking out, screaming, "That was three! That was three! I'm the champ! RIGHT!?" Questioned Nick almost hysterically, but Harry does indeed confirm that was a two count and that Slender Man had kicked out. Nick grinded his teeth as he stared down at Slender Man, wondering what the hell he had to do for a three count. Outside the ring, Slade looked surprised for a brief millisecond but quickly focuses again, concentrating on his duty of defending the match-up.

Letting his anger take control, Nick drops into a Randy Orton-esque stalking position, his hair frizzed and his eyes crazed, begging for Slender Man to stand up as he pounded the mat relentlessly, screaming, "C'mon! Get up you, Faceless Bitch! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Slender Man does indeed get up... and Nick goes for a Jumping Cutter, a move his Vengeful Devil persona calls the Revenger, only for Slender Man to push Nick to the ropes, ducking under a clothesline as Nick came back...

...

...Terakidan ran the ropes again off the failed Clothesline...

...

...

...right into a hand which wraps around his throat, takes him for a ride...

...

...

...

...and slams him down with a THUNDEROUS Chokeslam!

"CRAP! CHOKESLAM! NICK RAN RIGHT INTO IT!" Growls Josh loudly in frustration.

"No please, don't let this be it!" Drake begged.

Off the Chokeslam, Slender Man falls to his knees before covering Nick, hooking a leg as tightly as possible as Harry Tipper dropped down and counted, slapping the mat...

...

...

...

...once...

"ONE! PLEASE NICK, KEEP FIGHTING!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...twice...

"DAMMIT! TWO!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...thrice...

"FUCK IT! SLENDER MAN RETAINS THE TITLE!" Josh yells in despair.

_["This pain that you've hidden away, _

_**AUDIT.**_

_This hurt makes the pain go away we promise._

_This pain that you've hidden away,_

**_AUDIT._**

_This memory, now in the hands of me...!"]_

_**(Traumatosis - "Audit")**_

Slender Man then rolls over onto his back, completely spent as his ominous and dark music booms all around the Fortune City Arena amongst a BOOING crowd, they were out raged that Slender Man had managed to prevail cleanly over Nick in what was a great match. After a minute, Slender sits up, but in pain, not in Undertaker-fashion, taking his championship from the referee, Harry Tipper and raising it into the air with a single hand as Nick lay on the mat, sprawled out, a disappointed look plastered on his face. He had failed to avenge the Blazing Wolves and take home the Galaxy Championship. Pacman then takes the time to announce the result...

"Here is your winner of the match via pinfall... and STILL! The Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Galaxy Champion... **SLENDER MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

"N-Nick... gave one of the greatest efforts we've seen... but it wasn't enough to win the title... the amount of emotions that must be threatening to boil over inside Nick must be startling." Says Josh in sorrow.

"True... he fought with EVERYTHING he had, stunned us all at points... but in the end, Slender Man prevails over 'The Burning Wolf' and keeps his unholy grail within his posession." States Drake.

Slender Man steps over the top rope and leaves the ring as Nick finds his way to his knees, endless despair overcoming 'The Buring Wolf' and emotions taking over as he screams in frustration and despair and punches the mat repeatedly, "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Nick yells repeatedly each time he punched the canvas. Seeing enough, Slade slides into the ring...

...

..and offers a hand to Nick to help him up. Nick only stands up and slaps the hand away in frustration, Slade shakes his head at this.

At the top of the ramp... Slender Man raises a fist and his championship into the air.

...

...

...

Until somebody from behind NAILS Slender Man in the back with a Barbed Wire 2x4! In the ring, Slade and Nick gasp as they look up the ramp as Slender Man falls from the pain, sinking to his knees... the attacker being 6'2 man with black buzz cut hair...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...THOMAS AMBROSE!**

The crowd gives a LOUD and definitely felt mixed reaction towards "UWE's Worst Nightmare" as he stands over one of the men who wrecked his mental state last month at Bad Blood, from there, Thomas goes down town onto the fallen and tired Slender Man, stomping away at every exposed body part before mounting the Urban Legend and smashing his fist into Slender's face, right hand after right hand, a crazed and demented look in his eyes!

"AMBROSE! THOMAS AMBROSE IS HERE! HE'S BACK AND HELL BENT ON REVENGE AGAINST THE DAMAGED REJECTS AND DAMMIT, IS HE WAILING ON SLENDER MAN OR WHAT!?" Yells a stunned Josh.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Answers Drake as Thomas takes Slender to his feet...

...and slams him against the steel set before taking him by the skull and repeating the process, doing this repeatedly until Slender Man sinks back to his knees, from there... Thomas bends Slender Man over and hooks him up, grabbing the arms and legs before using god almighty strength to lift Slender up...

"Oh look, look, look! Slender's gonna pay for his sins!" Says Josh.

"DEATH DRIVER 'EM! DEATH DRIVER 'EM!" Goads Drake.

...

...and drop him, SKULL FIRST onto the steel ramping with a Death Driver!

...

...

...

Or rather, he would have had the Damaged Rejects, Azazel, Iori, Big Boss and Abel ran out and stopped him, hounding Ambrose like a pack of hounds! Beating down on "UWE's Worst Nightmare" with punches and kicks galore... but Ambrose is prepared this time as he takes his trusty Barbed Wire 2x4 and begins to bat the Rejects away, succeeding in busting open Iori and Big Boss... but eventually, even a hell bent on revenge Thomas falls to the numbers game as Azazel and Iori hold Ambrose back, Abel grabs and tightly grips the 2x4 Thomas had been using as a weapon.

"Dammit, The Rejects are looking to make Thomas' return a very short and bloody one...!" Growls Josh.

"I can't watch." Drake covers his eyes.

...

...

Revving up to knock Ambrose's head off... only for Slade to step in, having run up the ramp to assist Thomas! Taking Abel down with a Spinning Heel Kick! From there, the situation turns into a 2-on-5 war, Slade and Ambrose prosper fighting together... but again, the numbers game comes on! Overwhelming the Dark Guardian and Thomas.

"The Rejects... like a pack of vultures!" Comments Drake in disgust.

...

...

...

Fortunately, there's another person who hates the Rejects for a more personal reason as Daisuke Namikawa runs out from behind the curtain, tackling Iori down in a very football-like fashion before setting him up... and smashing him with The Paydirt! The war goes on as security begins to get involved, hoping to cool the war between the Rejects and UWE... in the ring, Nick stands, looking forlorn... but suddenly... looks up?

"EH!?" Josh looks up and sees what Nick was looking at, his eyes widening to new levels.

"OH MY GOD!" Drake comments loudly.

...

...

...

...

...

The crowd joins him in looking up and sees Hernan Ortiz climbing the set, the crowd goes absolutely wild for The New Enigma as the security, UWE Wrestlers and Rejects were too busy to notice Ortiz. Nick only gives a thumbs up to his 'brother' as Hernan steadies himself on the set and whistles... getting their the war's attention, before diving off...

"OH MY GOD, LOOK OUT!" Yells both step-brothers.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND LANDING A FLYING CROSS BODY FROM THE SET TO THE GROUP, KNOCKING EVERYBODY DOWN!**

"ORTIZ MAKES HIS PRESENCE FELT IN THIS WAR BETWEEN UWE AND THE REJECTS!" Josh yells, stunned beyond belief.

"BY GOD... I can't believe it... Hernan's the last man standing!" Whispered Drake in disbelief.

Indeed he is. From there, Hernan approaches a writhing Slender Man and nabs The Galaxy Title, slapping it three times, yelling out, "I ain't giving up yet, people!" as the cameras give a close up of Nick's face... a slightly unhinged smile plastered on his face as the cameras went backstage.

"The Galaxy Division... is in total chaos!" Drake gets the final words in.

* * *

_**I AM... FINALLY... AT LONG LAST DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! :D :D :D**_

_**Hope you all liked it and thank you for being such patient fans, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Relax, Read and Review! Reviews inspire me, so send a review, would ya!? XD**_

_**Anyway, this is Connor The WWE-PG-HATER... and I'm out! :P**_


End file.
